Signal in the Sky
by Purrsia
Summary: Follow the Thundercats from shortly after the Anointment Trials on up through the next generation. With an episodic feel, the story will build to an overall theme of living, loving and survival. Now updating elsewhere. See profile.
1. Scarred But Smarter

**Author's Note:** For supplementary items (character profiles, language guide, the Balkan Jukebox, in depth author's notes, etc) connected to this work of fiction, please visit my Thundercatspage.This story was recognized by the ThunderCats Fandom as the Best Romance fan fiction for 2003. I am both proud and flattered to have recieved this award.  
Of course, I don't own ThunderCats and have written this piece simply for fun and not-for-profit. ThunderCats and related trademarks are owned by Warner Brothers and Ted Wolf. All Rights Reserved.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Adult Situations, Violence, Character Death

**Start Date:** July 2001

**Recent Developments:** As of the spring of 2006, I started co-writing with Spaced Angel. The pace of updates have picked up accordingly. Everything has been well-planned out from day one so there will be an ending. Hope you stick with us!

**Summary:** This ambitious epic will follow the Thundercats from shortly after the Anointment Trials on up through the next generation of Thundercats.The hope is that it will feel episodic with the magical adventures familiar to fans, yet the characters will grow and things will build up accordingly for an over all theme and common thread - living, loving and survival. It is based on the show, but given a more adult themed nature. And yes, there will be some new characters as well, including many different pairings over the course of the fic - far too many to list - as it covers so much time things are bound to shift and change. However, there will be few "typical" pairings though it's not to say everyone is paired off either. This character driven tale will be much like life, with many different kinds of relationships explored along the way - romantic and otherwise. Enjoy.

**_

Prologue  
Signal In the Sky  
By Purrsia Kat  


_**

An omen: an ominous telling of things to come, perhaps. I have been the bearer of such omens, an oracle of sorts for the universe for untold ages. Anyone who could brave the treacherous mountain that was my home and stare into my fiery eye would be granted in depth knowledge or aid of my impressive power; whatever it is they might ask.  
There came a day when a curious manner of being, unlike any I had yet seen on my largely uninhabited planet, presented to me a jewel that appeared strikingly like the fiery eye that is my own tangible incarnation. It was the Eye of Thundera, stolen from my great collection of treasures and then falling into the hands of Mumm-Ra the Everliving. The gem was useless to him, as it only called to those pure of heart.  
I thought it lost forever until this man stood before me, gem in hand. He was a lion of a man and I suspected he'd wandered far and long to stand before me. Wasting no time, he boldly thrust the jewel into my flame, demanding that I forge it into the hilt of a magical blade. The Eye's power, when mingled with my own, became a magical weapon to be reckoned with.  
Pulling his scorched arm away, he clutched the newly formed blade and dubbed it the Sword of Omens. Taking pity on the man and his burned arm, I formed a feline-looking sheath for it that would serve as both a defensive shield and protection for his damaged limb.  
Finally, this bravest of men used the newly forged blade and the magical emblem within it to take me from my mountain perch and stow me away into a golden tome that has been my home since. It was for the better good, he believed, as he himself saw omens – dark omens – through the second sight he possessed through the eye-like jewel. Dark forces were conspiring to take my power for themselves and that, he believed, would be enough to overcome the power he gained from the jewel.  
So impressed was I with the man for his determination and bravery that from then on I made a pact with his people, yet it was not one born of blind faith. A key he had brought with him, one that had a replica of jewel he so treasured carved into it, was what anyone who dared seek council with me needed or else become seared to a crisp on the spot. Using a contrived code language only those close to him knew, he started what generations after him would continue – to write down the history, knowledge and secrets of his people inside the Book's pages by using the Sword like an elegant etching tool. A guide, if you will, to the great power he took full responsibility for when jewel met sword.  
Through the millennia since, there have been many handlers of both Sword and Book of Omens. The greater the individual's connection with either item, the mightier a weapon it would become. Controlling their powers would come more naturally to the chosen few. Until finally there came a day where we all lost our home with the death of beloved Thundera. That day, two cubs had a heavy burden put on them, forcing them to grow up quickly – both physically and emotionally – to take on the new challenges and threats ahead of them. What follows is their unique story, unlike anything I, the Guardian of the Book, have ever seen recorded in their history. Together with a strong and loyal group of friends, they fought to survive against their old enemies, as well as new ones. But most of all it is tale of a bond between this group of Thunderians that was so unlike any other, it saw them through the worst of times. This bond between friends combined with their young leader's particularly keen connection to the ancient Eye of Thundera was the strength that would allow them to resist almost certain extinction.

_

Signal in the sky-oh  
That's when you know that you have to fly-oh  
Signal in the sky 

_

Power super, super power  
Let's go! You know you have a lot do  
Let's go! And everything depends on you

_-- Signal in the Sky, The Apples in Stereo  
_

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 of _Signal in the Sky _

**Scarred But Smarter  
**_By Purrsia Kat  
_

Lion-O ventured farther into the depths of the lush jungle.  
"Those distress signals came from around here somewhere," he thought desperately.  
He felt panic sink in. Nearly an hour had passed since that harrowing call was dispatched to the Lair during his shift on watch. It was a frantic, broken transmission from WilyKit and WilyKat. The signal had been so distant the kittens were barely audible, but there was no mistaking the terror in their voices. It had been evident to Lion-O that what had started out as a routine search for more Thundrillium had gone horribly awry. He had traced their location and hastily made for an area of Third Earth that had yet to be thoroughly explored by the ThunderCats. He knew there would be no time to signal the others back to the Lair. He even left without informing his loyal friend, Snarf, of his mission.  
Now, as he used the mystic Sword of Omens like a machete to swath a path through the increasingly thick foliage, he wished he had waited for the others.  
"If I had just waited, the ThunderTank could've made short work of this," he scolded himself. "I'm wasting more time than--"  
Lion-O stopped cold. He was sure he had heard someone cry out at that moment. Not a single muscle on the lion's lean frame twitched as he stood perfectly still. He listened intensely for the cries among the jungle sounds.  
"There it is again! And it sounds like Kit!" he thought, his ears ringing with the sound of the familiar voice.  
"Kit! Where are you?" He bellowed, hoping he had succeeded in subduing the fear in his voice.  
"Over here, Lion-O," came her faint reply. "Hurry! WilyKat is hurt...bad!"  
Lion-O leapt forward toward the sound of WilyKit's voice, only to get ensnared in a thicket of thorny vines. Roaring in frustration, he plunged his arm into the claw shield at his side. He directed his sheathed arm at the treetops and ejected its claw line. The sturdy line hit home near the top of a distant tree and it immediately began to hoist him above the jungle undergrowth. The branch the claw line was buried in snapped mid-swing, sending the young lord unceremoniously back to the earth. He tumbled and rolled through more vines and brambles. When his momentum finally expired, he called to WilyKit again. This time her reply came clear and strong.  
"A Clearing!" he thought. Lion-O turned in the direction from whence her cries came. "That must be where they are."  
Lion-O tackled his way through the last fifty yards of brush, paying no heed to the cuts and bruises doled out by the merciless jungle foliage. The scene that greeted him when he crashed into the clearing was worse than he had anticipated. Lion-O knew he had to do his best to hide his apprehension about the situation for the sake of the pale, frightened Thunderkitten cradling her dying brother. He could hardly bear to look into her glistening eyes, for they seemed to hold hope amid obvious sorrow. Most of all, Lion-O feared the look in his own eyes would dash that bit of hope.  
"What happened here?" He tried to sound matter-of-fact as possible.  
WilyKit choked back a sob as she began to explain. "We were out looking for Thundrillium and we...we got into a space board race and--" She paused to rub her nose with her arm, "--and we just were having so m-m-much fun that we didn't notice how far from the Lair we had gotten.. Next thing we knew, we were over this jungle. We were all turned around and couldn't decide how to get back home. So, we found this clearing and thought maybe someone might be down here who could help us...oh, Lion-O, that's when it happened!" She broke into sobs and seemed as though she wouldn't be able to finish her tale.  
"Please, Kit, you must tell me what happened so I can help him," Lion-O gently urged.  
WilyKit struggled a moment for her composure before she continued. "We crash landed not far from here. We could hear a river nearby and started down this trail toward it...when some kind of wild animal came out of nowhere and attacked us! I-I've never seen anything like this creature on Third Earth. It wasn't very big, but it was so vicious. Look!"  
She set her brother gently on the ground and proceeded to peel back his bloody tunic, revealing the row of bite marks on his side. Lion-O bit his lip in an effort to hold back the gasp that threatened to erupt. Instead, he knelt next to WilyKit and inspected her brother's wounds.  
"It's bad alright," he mused to himself. "He's lost a lot of blood already. I don't think we can get him back to the Lair in time. But...we have to try."  
"Where are your space boards, Kit?"  
"Just up the path a ways...but, uh, they kinda got a little messed up when we landed..." She added sheepishly.  
"We'll have to try to fix them. They 're our only chance of getting Kat out of here."  
As he watched her disappear up the shadowy trail, he heard the rustle of leaves behind him.  
"Mutants!" Lion-O sprang into full battle alertness. As he suspected, Slithe, Jackalman, and Monkian materialized from the dark jungle.  
"We intercepted that little distressss call and hoped you'd be foolish enough to attempt the rescue alone..." Slithe taunted.  
"Your friends will never get here in time to save you now," snickered Jackalman.  
"Well, I've taken care of you Mutants before, and I have reason to dispose of you now more than ever!" Lion-O growled.  
With that, the Mutants charged. Monkian swung his mace with deadly intent. Lion-O easily deflected it with the Sword of Omens. Jackalman's studded club came at the ThunderCat at nearly the same instant. Lion-O skillfully grabbed the club with his claw-shielded hand, successfully wresting it away from its cowardly owner. As Lion-O tossed the club into the jungle. As he watched the sniveling Jackalman run in fear, he detected the whooshing sound of the air being sliced. Instinctively, he knew Slithe was taking a swipe at him with his ax. The nimble cat leapt back to avoid the lethal blade. But he wasn't quite fast enough. Lion-O quickly assessed the damage to his mid-section and was pleased.  
"Hmmmph...only a flesh wound."  
And that was the last coherent thing he remembered.

"What happened, Slithe?" Monkian watched in amazement as the mighty Lord of the ThunderCats crumpled to the ground. "You barely got him with your ax, hoo hoo HOO."  
"It's very sssimple, Monkian," Slithe explained. "I gave him a taste of the 'fruit of the earth'." The reptilian's sinister cackle echoed through the jungle.  
Monkian scratched the clump of white fur on the back of his neck, clearly still trying to figure out how the Mutants could have claimed victory so easily. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
"I bathed my blade in the juice of the deadly and potent managona berry. All I needed was to wound him for its poison to work its wonders."  
"Let's finish him off now, Slithe. I want to bash his head in, hoo hoo HOO! And the Thunderbrat, too."  
"Just grab the Sword and let's get out of here!" ordered Slithe. "Both of them will be dead within the hour. Besides, the poison in Lion-O's system won't provide him with a painless death. I want him to suffer!"  
"I'd still love to bash them both to a bloody pulp." The hulking ape raised his mace menacingly.  
"Put that down, fool!" Slithe seethed. "We need to round up the other Mutants and plan our attack on Cats Lair. With Lion-O out of the way, the other ThunderCats don't stand a chance."  
Monkian bent to grab the Sword of Omens from where it lay next to its motionless master. "Shouldn't we find the girl Thunderbrat and finish her off too?"  
"Even if she were able to get back to the others they would never be able to help in time. Besssides, whatever attacked her meddling brother will probably get her before the day's end...let's get out of here!" Slithe added, a bit nervously.

WilyKit struggled down the path with the space boards. A chill shot through her body as she observed the scene looming before her. She dashed behind some jungle greenery, hoping the villainous Mutants hadn't seen her.  
"I should go out there and fight!" she chided herself. She helplessly watched Monkian take the Sword. "But what can I do against them alone? They've ...they've hurt Lion-O...maybe even killed him! No, it's best I wait for them to leave and then try to summon help on my communicator."  
Finally, the Mutants left. WilyKit cautiously stepped from her hiding spot, when two new figures emerged from the jungle darkness. Startled, she doubled back on her steps, tripping over one of the space boards. She sprang back to her feet and peered fearfully around the bush to see what new horrors awaited her and her injured friends.  
"They don't appear to have noticed me," she thought with measurable relief.  
One of the figures was clearly a woman, but WilyKit couldn't make out any of her features due to the gauzy cloak the woman donned. The stranger's companion looked to be some kind of elfin creature. She was a female, short in stature. her straight white hair contrasted starkly against her blue-gray complexion, and hung down past the twine belt of her robe. Despite all that hair, a pair of thin, pointed ears poked through. WilyKit had never seen a being quite like this before. She looked on as the pair knelt over Lion-O and her brother.  
"Maybe they are looters...but maybe they want to help. There's only one way to find out, so here goes--"  
Taking a deep breath, WilyKit stepped from behind her cover.

As soon as the hideous ape and lizard creatures walked past, Felina and her Emite friend, Amenita, jumped from the jungle foliage and raced down the path to the ailing man and young boy.  
"Those creatures looked like Mutants!" thought Felina with astonishment. "How on Third Earth did Mutants get here?"  
Her amazement at the appearance of Mutants quickly faded as they approached the fallen pair.  
"Amenita!" She gasped, "These two are...are...Thunderians!"  
The Emite nodded in agreement. She cast a glance at her stunned friend and said dryly, "'ell, yare gonna be sayin' 'these two _were_ Thunderians' if ya don't pick yare jaw up off'n the ground and help 'em."  
"Yes, you're right. The two of us can't possibly carry them. We must find some way of getting them back to the village. Alderan may be able to--"  
"Hold it right there!" They looked up to see WilyKit nearing cautiously. "Don't touch them!"  
WilyKit now stood before the strangers, pellets in hand and ready for attack. She stared at them fiercely. "Who are you?" She demanded.  
"Yer a spunky little un, ain't ya?" chuckled Amenita, regarding the kitten with amusement.  
Felina shot the friend a scowl. "This is no time for teasing," she whispered. She turned to the determined but obviously frightened cub and explained, "We heard cries as we were coming down the river and decided to investigate. Your friends need help. We have to find a way to get them back to our village."  
"Wh-why should I trust you?" asked WilyKit.  
Felina slid back the hood of her cloak, revealing her long, sandy brown mane and sparkling jade cats' eyes. "Because I, too, am a fellow Thunderian."

"That boy is going to be the death of me, snarf snarf," Snarf lamented as he worriedly paced. "I leave him for a minute and he goes running off without telling anyone where or why!"  
The other ThunderCats had been paged to the Lair by Snarf when he realized Lion-O was missing. They were gathered in the council chamber working out a plan to locate their impetuous lord.  
Tygra, who represented the orange tiger clan among the ThunderCat nobles, grumbled, "I know he's just twenty years old and only months out of the anointment trials, but he has got to learn not to rush off head long into danger! We should have heard from him by now."  
"We haven't heard from the Thunderkittens either. And they didn't answer your page, Snarf," mused Panthro. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and concluded, "Lion-O must have found out they were in trouble and gone to help."  
"That still doesn't tell us _where_ he went to help them," observed Tygra.  
"But we do know," Cheetara added, "where the kittens were looking for Thundrillium. We can start by searching that area."  
"Then it's settled," Tygra announced, "We head out immediately for a search of sector three. What say you?"  
Suddenly, the Lair shook violently. The sound of laser cannon fire reverberated throughout the fortress.  
"Those blasted Mutants!" Panthro roared. "Now of all times!"  
"Battle stations everyone," ordered Tygra.

WilyKit and Felina hoisted WilyKat next to Lion-O onto one of the damaged space boards.  
"This should help us carry them down to the river. Once we get them on the boat, the village is but a short distance." Felina tried to sound as reassuring as possible. She guessed that the elder of the befallen ThunderCats had been poisoned by the managona berry. The seizures and convulsions that were the hallmark of such misfortune was the basis of Felina's diagnosis. Seeing the ThunderCat suffer with those side effects had WilyKit visably shaken. Felina smiled slightly at the kitten and wished she could tell the cub that everything would be alright.  
"Humph, 'ell time's a-wastin'," Amenita interjected. She and WilyKit lifted one end of the board while Felina took the other. They walked the path slowly and in silence. Time seemed to slow to an agonizing pace until finally the shore of the river came in sight. They sat the space board down near the river's edge. Felina searched frantically for the barge she had left moored to a tree.  
"The boat! It's...it's gone!"  
"How can that be?" Cried WilyKit.  
Amenita was about to make her own assessment of this turn of events, when the reflection of an object caught her eye. The elf waddled to the edge of the path and dug the object out from beneath a thorny bush.  
"Eh, worthless, wouldn't ya say?" She adjusted her brown robes and regarded the dagger with her pug nose wrinkled.  
WilyKit's golden eyes widened. "That's the Sword of Omens! But I saw Monkian take it."  
"Looks like th' damn fool dropped 'is toy. An' I bet he's the scoundrel who took th' boat."  
"We may have some luck after all, girls," interrupted Felina. "Here comes another village barge!"

It was now dusk in the Emite village. Lion-O was resting comfortably. The village elder, Alderan, had confirmed Felina's suspicion of managona poisoning and administered the anitdote.  
"Your lord will have a long recovery but he should survive, little one," Alderan assured WilyKit.  
The Thunderkitten flashed Alderan a weary smile from her seat aside her twin brother. An IV delivering life saving blood traveled from her arm into that of WilyKat as he slept.  
"An' ya kids need ta be more careful where ya crash land them spacey boards," Amenita teased. "Near th' roostin' Wakka ain't such a good idear."  
WilyKit regarded her with a wry smile. "I'll keep that in mind."  
"So this is the Lord of the ThunderCats," Felina mused as she watched the young man slumber. "When we left Thundera, he was but a child."  
"You aged a bit yourself, Felina. You were even younger than Lion-O on Thundera. So tell me, how did you come to Third Earth?" asked the curious kitten.  
"Kit, I'm not entirely sure," she began, "I was supposed to be on the same ship as the rest of the ThunderCat nobles. But even at the age of ten I was very serious about my duty as keeper of the Book of Omens, and went back for it."  
"Wow!" interrupted WilyKit, "Do you still have the Book of Omens?"  
"Yes, it survived as I did. I managed to make it aboard one of the last ships leaving Thundera, just before the final explosion. We escaped the Mutant attack as we lagged behind the rest of the fleet -- only to be hit by a meteor shower later in our journey. We all went into suspension and the next thing I remember is waking up in this jungle, with no sign of our ship or other Thunderian survivors..."  
Bela, Felina's loyal snarf companion, could sit silently no longer. "I still can't believe that Jaga left without you...his own daughter!"  
"Not this again, Bela!" Felina rolled her eyes. "He did what he had to do for the sake of all involved."  
"Well, it's a good thing I squeezed into your suspension capsule because I don't know what you'd do without me."  
WilyKit giggled. "I see the snarf attitude is universal."

As darkness descended on Cats Lair, all was still and eerily silent. Dust stirred about by the battle still hung in the air like a blanket, turning the setting sun from a warm orange to blood red in hue. No sign of the Mutants or the band of warrior cats was evident from outside the Lair. The Lair itself suffered extensive damage, marking the battle a fierce one.  
"Damn it, this is going to take a lot of work to fix," muttered Panthro from the darkened control room. He tossed a broken piece of machinery in disgust. The metallic clang broke the ominous silence.  
"Yes," sighed an exhausted Tygra, "but at least we held off those wretched Mutants. Their overconfidence worked in our favor once again."  
"Fat lot of good that will do us," Panthro countered glumly. "My guess is they'll regroup and attack again in the dead of night..."  
"We must do our best, Panthro. I fear the worst for Lion-O and the kittens. It seemed as though the Mutants knew they weren't here. That doesn't bode well for our friends I'm afraid." Tygra shook his head sadly.  
"Well, let's go see how Cheetara is doing. She took a pretty nasty hit in the leg."  
When the pair reached Cheetara's room, they were relieved to see the lithe cheetah walking, with only the slightest limp to indicate she had suffered any injury at all.  
"Hello boys," she purred by way of greeting. "Don't look so shocked. It'll take a lot more than a grazing by a laser cannon to take me out."  
Before either cat could reply, the ThunderCat signal blazed through the twilight, its familiar roar ringing in their ears and bathing them in its red light.  
"Lion-O! Blazes, he's alive!" Tygra exclaimed, feeling renewed energy.  
"To the Thunder Tank," Panthro ordered. "Let's move!"

The cool night breeze rustled Lion-O's thick mane as he leaned against a tree, waiting for his peers to arrive.  
"I hated to use the Eye of Thundera to summon the others," he admitted to WilyKit and WilyKat, "but since your communicators don't seem to be working..." He trailed off, as the mere act of speaking seemed to deplete his energy.  
"Gee, Lion-O...you don't look so good," noted WilyKit.  
"I don't feel so good either," he confessed. "This feels like the worst hangover in the history of Third Earth!"  
WilyKat managed a weak laugh. "Does it feel worse than the hangover ya had the day after your anointment ceremony?"  
"All hail the porcelin god!" Teased WilyKit between giggles, as she reflected on the image of her youthful lord paying the price for his indulgence.  
Lion-O grimaced. "Next time I'm leaving the two of you to fend for yourselves against the creatures of the jungle," his smile gave away his mock seriousness. Glancing at his abdomen, he continued, "As for this cut, it looks like it will leave a small scar, but I think I'm smarter for it."  
At last the distant growl of the Thunder Tank's engine could be heard, marking its approach. Felina emerged from a nearby hut. She walked toward the group with a small package wrapped in brown paper.  
"This is for you, my lord," she said, extending the package to Lion-O. "It's the remainder of your medication. Just take two pills once a day for the next few weeks and you should recover completely."  
"Thank you...I really owe you one," he replied.  
"Don't thank me, thank Alderan. He saved your life. I am but a student of his holistic teachings, with only a fraction of his wisdom I'm afraid."  
"You're coming with us, aren't you Felina?" WilyKit asked suddenly.  
"Yes," Lion-O agreed. "As a ThunderCat, your place is at Cats Lair."  
"Well, I'd love to come visit, but--" Before she could finish, the ThunderTank skidded to a halt with Panthro, Tygra, and Cheetara skillfully jumping from it.  
Panthro wasted no time berating his young leader. "Jaga be damned, Lion-O! We thought you had gotten yourself killed this time. How many times do I have to tell you to stop being so damned--" He paused when he noticed the slender lioness stranger among the group. "Who do we have here? And she wears the ThunderCat insignia on her chest?"  
"I--I'm Felina," she stated timidly. Then a sudden spark of recognition came to her. "Why, you're Panthro! I'd recognize that sharp lecturing anywhere."  
"Felina?" Tygra repeated. "That name sounds familiar..."  
"Jaga's daughter," comfirmed Cheetara. "I don't believe it but you've got to be her."  
"Yeah, that's right!" blurted WilyKit. "And she's coming to stay with us at the Lair!"  
"Well-" Felina began, feeling a blush warm her cheeks.  
"It's settled then," Tygra announced. "Now let's get back home and get a good night's rest."

_Nobody said it would be fair  
But in the end I think it is  
Karma, justice, whatever you call it  
It's really there, keep looking for it  
Nobody said it would be fair  
They warned you before you went out there  
There's always a chance to get restarted  
To a new world, new life  
Scarred but smarter  
---Scarred But Smarter, Drivin n Cryin  
_


	2. Maps and Legends

Chapter 2 of _Signal in the Sky_  
  
  
**_

Maps And Legends

_**  
By Purrsia Kat  
  
  
  
The Mutants stood by mutely as Mumm-Ra pondered the news of their most recent defeat. The deceptively frail looking mummy paced near the bubbling cauldron, his red cloak hiding his hideous face. When Mumm-Ra finally spoke, Slithe, Jackalman, and Monkian collectively jumped; their small minds had wandered amid the short silence. His gravelly voice jarred them back to reality.   
"Simpletons, pay heed..." the ancient villain began, "It is only with the help of mighty Mumm-Ra, ever-living source of evil, that you will defeat the ThunderCats."  
"B-but, Mumm-Ra, it was--" sputtered Monkian.  
"SILENCE!" Mumm-Ra's rage-filled voice echoed through the decrepit Black Pyramid. "You had them beaten and still lost. You had the Sword of Omens in your hands, but where is it now?! You had the Lord of the ThunderCats on death's threshold, yet he still lives! And now the ThunderCats have even regained a member of their clan. None of that would've happened if I had been made aware of those events. Your half-baked Mutant schemes fail miserably time after time."   
"It wasn't our fault, Mumm-Ra. Those damned cats have got nine livesss. If you're so sssmart, let's hear your plan, yessss?" Slithe boldly taunted.   
"Oh yes," Mumm-Ra replied with an sinister chuckle, "I have a plan. I'll show you fools how to skin a cat."   
  
  


  
  
Felina awoke with a start, her adjusting eyes unable to recognize the foreign surroundings. Soon the last vestiges of sleep evaporated from her mind and her confusion lifted. She recalled how she had reluctantly agreed the prior evening to staying at Cats Lair. Not that she minded being among her own kind, but she was not looking forward to explaining that she didn't want to stay.   
It was not quite first light but Felina decided to rise anyway, careful not to wake Bela, who was comfortably curled at the foot of the bed. She walked softly to the small desk on the opposite wall where the Book of Omens lay open amid a pile of old books. Being from a long line of Thunderian scholars, it was her job to study the ancient tongue of her ancestors, thereby enabling her to translate and interpret the sacred Book of Omens. She often stayed up late and rose early to study. Since her studies were interrupted by the destruction of Thundera, she lagged behind in the volume of knowledge one her age should have mastered. It didn't help matters that the Book's text was latent with vagaries and riddles, all of which were designed to hinder outsiders from gaining the secrets of the ThunderCat power.   
She was concentrating on her studies so intently, she didn't hear the knock on her chamber door. Bela stretched lazily and eyed her engrossed charge.  
"Enter," Bela announced, taking the task upon herself.  
Felina startled and clasped the collar of her thin nightgown. Cheetara breezily entered the chamber. The cheetah flipped a tuft of her blonde mane off her shoulder.  
"Snarf has been trying to call you to breakfast," she informed the lioness. "Don't you think you could study better on a full stomach?" Cheetara's silken voice held a timbre of amusement.   
"Yes," Felina replied. "I guess I get a little carried away with the Book sometimes."  
"No need to apologize. It's a great heritage you carry. It's a shame you didn't know your mother, as it's like seeing a ghost -- watching you sit there poring over that book so seriously," Cheetara reflected.  
"So you knew mother?"  
Cheetara nodded. "Leonda was one of the best scholars in the history of the lion clan."  
Talking of her mother made a gaping hole of emptiness open inside Felina, and so she wished to discuss her no more.   
"I will dress and be along shortly," Felina stated dismissively.  
When she entered the dining hall, the ThunderCats had already begun their meal. They didn't seem to notice as she silently slipped into an empty seat. She observed the Thunderians she knew as a child. She noted almost immediately, the romantic energy between Cheetara and Tygra. Their tender glances and subtle touches spoke volumes. She had regarded Tygra with a brotherly reverence on Thundera and thought it wonderful to see him so clearly in love. She hoped the fates would bless her with such a love.  
"You know, you don't get a lot of nourishment by looking at the food," Panthro wisecracked.   
Felina felt a rush of blood warm her cheeks beneath her fur. She reached for a steaming plate of Berbil Berry pancakes and scolded herself for being such a daydreamer.  
"After breakfast, you can join WilyKit and me on a hunt. It's going to be Kit's first time out, so it should be pretty exciting," remarked Cheetara.  
Felina knew it was the female cats' job to bring in the big game. Since she was a guest in the Lair, it was only right that she contribute and nodded in agreement.  
"I must warn you though...my archery skills are a bit rusty," she confessed.  
"Mine are flawless!" WilyKit bragged excitedly. "I'm gonna bring in a 200 pound elk on my first hunt. Just wait and see."  
  
  


  
  
Felina had no luck with her hunt thus far, not that she could blame her borderline archery skills. She could scarcely find a creature to test them on. Cheetara had already downed a hefty wildebeest and she was already back out with WilyKit to scout for another to the south. Now, as late morning gave way to afternoon, Felina moved farther out to a savannah northwest of the Lair. She vowed she would not return for lunch without a kill. The lioness' spirits lifted when she entered the savannah to see a large herd of antelope leisurely grazing. Felina began to prowl through the tall amber grass, hoping that closing some distance would make up for what she lacked in accuracy with her bow. She smoothed the skirt of her purple uniform, and slowly drew herself up to a sitting position. As she reached into the quiver for an arrow, a shadow passed over her. A cloud of dust rose where the frightened antelope herd fled amid thunderous hove beats.   
Before Felina could even comprehend what had caused the herd's flight, a creature that had to have crawled from the bowels of hell appeared before her. His menacing cackle sent a wave of terror into the very core of her heart. The muscular creature floated before her, his glowing red eyes terrifyingly hypnotic.   
"The hunter becomes the hunted," the beast growled.  
Felina shook off her fear long enough to raise the bow and fire at her foe, the arrow embedding itself in his chest. Her relief turned to utter amazement as the hideous demon pulled the arrow out and snapped it in two, without a wound to show for its efforts. When she tried to run, he shot her with energy beams from his clawed hands, knocking her out.   
"Yes, I will show those Mutants just how one skins a cat."  
  
  


  
  
Lion-O stood at the top of the steps outside the threshold of Cats Lair. He had intended to take a break after his hard work cleaning the wildebeest carcass when he spied Cheetara returning in the Thundertank with yet another kill.   
"Well, Snarf, so much for a break," Lion-O sighed.   
Tygra, who had stepped outside to join the pair, could tell his lord was still fatigued from the poisoning he had suffered the previous day. "I'll clean this one, Lion-O. It will be a great opportunity to show WilyKat how it's done. You and Snarf go grab lunch."  
Lion-O made no effort to hide his relief. "I owe you one, friend. C'mon Snarf, let's grab a bite!"  
"I knew I forgot something, snarf snarf," Snarf moaned. "I forgot to make lunch! Looks like we're stuck with leftovers, Lion-O."  
Cheetara and WilyKit bounded up the steps, leaving the slain wildebeest atop the Thunder Tank.   
"How'd you do, Kit?" Tygra inquired.  
"Aw, shucks, I haven't even fired a shot yet," WilyKit replied with annoyance.  
"You've just got to stop clomping through the fields like a herd of elephants, Kit," laughed Cheetara. "You'll get the hang of--"  
The growl from the Sword of Omens at Lion-O's side interrupted the conversation. He lifted the blade from its perch within the claw shield and looked through the Eye. "Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight." As commanded, the Eye of Thundera revealed a vision to Lion-O.   
"It's Felina. The Sword showed me that Mumm-ra ambushed her and carried her to what looked like a maze of old ruins."  
"That sounds like the legendary ruins of Artis," Tygra mused. "It's a maze alright. Legend has it that whomever enters the ruins is doomed to wander there for eternity."  
"Are you sure, Tygra?" Cheetara wondered.  
"Yes. The warrior maidens warned me of those ruins before."  
"Well, let's head for the Tree Top Kingdom. Maybe they know of someway to get Felina out of there," decided Lion-O.  
With that, the group headed for the Thunder Tank. Tygra and Lion-O tossed the carcass off the tank. "Tell Panthro to take a break from repairing the Lair and take care of this wildebeest," Lion-O told Snarf.  
"Aw, I want to come with you, snarf snarf."  
Ignoring the fuzzy creature's protests, the mighty cats proceeded to pile into the vehicle. Bela came bursting out of the Lair and ran to Snarf. "Where are they going?? I just spent all afternoon making lunch!" Bela exclaimed as she watched the Tank disappear over the horizon.   
"No one appreciates a snarf," they whined in unison.  
  
  


  
  
"No," Willa glumly explained. "Your new friend is doomed. There is no way to bring her out of Artis without going mad yourselves." The Queen of the Warrior Maidens shook her head sadly.  
"What do you mean, go mad?" Tygra asked.  
"The legend says that nobody has ever left the ruins because an ancient curse placed upon the greedy Artisians. This curse made it so whoever enters the city goes insane if they try to leave. They are doomed to wander the city's endless maze forever. The greedy fools therefore had all their riches but could never leave their city."  
"Thank you for the information, Willa. Come on ThunderCats, let's go back to the Lair. We need to come up with some other plan," Tygra suggested.  
"But--" Lion-O began to protest, but stopped himself when he caught the look in his elder's eyes. Though he was Lord of the ThunderCats, Lion-O was wise enough to respect the insight of his elders.   
As they loaded back into the Thunder Tank, Nayda, Willa's younger sister, rushed toward them.   
"I overheard your conversation with Willa," the young woman explained in a rush. "Some time ago, an old Wolo gave me some ancient maps of the city of Artis. With them, you should be able to conquer the maze." She handed the yellowed, rolled maps to Lion-O.  
"Thank you Nayda," he replied.  
The ThunderCats sped away toward the ruins. Nayda stood in the breezy wake of the Tank, her eyes glowing a deep red and an uncharacteristic cackle escaped her lips.  
  
  


  
  
"In the Sword's vision, I saw Mumm-Ra take Felina to a domed building," remarked Lion-O as he and his comrades made their way through the maze of ruins. The city was comprised of walled paths that wound around hundreds of decayed buildings.   
Tygra studied one of the maps. "It looks like we need to go to the structure at the center of these ruins." The others followed the orange tiger's lead as he forged the way through the crazy twists and turns of the maze. Finally, the mossy building loomed before them.  
"Curse, shmursh. This was easy," WilyKit laughed.  
"Don't speak so soon, Kit. Mumm-ra may have this place laden with traps," cautioned Cheetara.   
Tygra was the first to pass through the stone threshold, his bolo whip drawn. The interior was simply one large open space, and he easily located Felina. She lay shackled to an altar at the room's center.   
"Felina!" exclaimed Tygra.  
"You shouldn't have come," she replied weakly. "It's a trap."  
Sure an ambush was certain, the foursome proceeded to approach the altar with senses heightened.   
"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Cheetara, who was now beside her.  
"These bonds...are....Thundranium," Felina responded.   
With a simple command, Lion-O shot energy bolts from the Sword of Omens that shattered her bonds. Cheetara and Tygra helped the fatigued lioness to her feet.   
"What trap has Mumm-Ra set for us?" asked Lion-O.  
"If you're referring to that mummified creep, you're already in his trap. We're stuck in these ruins I'm afraid."  
"But we have maps, Felina," WilyKit declared proudly. "Ole bone bag wasn't counting on that!"  
"Those maps may have got you in here, but they won't help us on the way out...there's literally a magical curse on this place that makes you go mad if you try to leave."  
"There's got to be a way," Lion-O said with determination.  
"Maybe if we don't walk through the maze, but rather over it, we can circumvent this curse," suggested Tygra.  
WilyKit wrinkled her nose. "What do you mean?"  
"We have Lion-O climb to the top of one of the taller buildings and use his claw shield line to hoist us out of here. After all, Mumm-Ra must have escaped by flying out of here..."  
"Let's try it!" Lion-O agreed as he dashed out the door. He decided to try a nearby tower. However, no matter how he tried to scale it, the stone crumbled to dust beneath his feet and claws. "It's no use!" He declared after exhausting himself with numerous attempts.   
Night was falling and the thought of spending the night in the silent, creepy ruins wasn't appealing to anyone.  
"There's only one thing left to do..." Lion-O raised the Sword of Omens above his head. "Thunder, Thunder---" he began.  
"No Lion-O," interrupted Tygra. "All that will accomplish is calling Panthro and WilyKat into this trap. We must find another way."  
"Maybe I can run fast enough to escape the spell and get help somehow," offered Cheetara.   
"It's worth a try," Lion-O conceded.   
Tygra shot Cheetara a worried glance. He knew someone had to do something about the situation, but he hated to see his love throw herself into the unknown. The thought of losing her was more than he could bear. He knew too well that the years they've shared as lovers marked him for a lifetime. Tygra would never be the same without her, but with the wars they waged with their enemies becoming more frequent and violent, that possibility was becoming all to real. Such was the price of love.  
"Give me the maps, Tygra," Cheetara said softly, placing her hand gently upon one of his broad shoulders.  
The tiger reluctantly pressed the papers into her palm, letting his hands linger over hers for a moment. He so wanted to taste her lips, yet his innate shyness kept him from making such a display of affection in front of the others.  
"Go," he simply stated instead.  
  


  
After studying the maps thoroughly, Cheetara knelt down into the racer's starting stance and prepared herself for the run of her life. An instant later, she was off and running, so much like a bolt of lightning. She found it difficult to reach her top speed with so many twists and turns. She made it no farther than a hundred yards through the maze before wild hallucinations began to grip her mind like a fragile egg in a vice. Cheetara dropped and gripped her head in agony. The ruins no longer loomed before her. In their place were horrible images of war and slaughter, ripped from her own worst nightmares. Cheetara was helpless to relive the real tragedies of her past; her parents' deaths at the hands of Mutants, Thundera's destruction. And those imagined terrors that before only occupied the farthest corners of her mind; Tygra's torture and ultimate death, losing a future cub to Mutant violence, her entire race losing its struggle for survival. All of these visions appearing so real that Cheetara was fast losing her grip on reality. Madness began to choke the very breath from her.  
  
  


  
  
Hearing the cheetah's cries of pain, the other ThunderCats began to rush through the ruins, seeming to forget the curse that marked this evil place. They made it half the distance to Cheetara before their own delusions put a stranglehold on their minds.   
"Must resist these images," Tygra thought, trying to gather his mental energy so that he could channel his gift of mind power. "If I can just---" Tygra messaged his temples and concentrated on abolishing the horrid visages from his head along with the agonized cries of his nearby comrades.   
Tygra felt all feeling drain from his limbs as he focused his energies. venturing well into the depths of his psyche. He was strong enough to resist the stifling images of the evil curse, and hoped he could create an illusion of his own that would save not only himself, but his fellow ThunderCats. From his memory of the maps, his mind was able to project a vision of the ruins. Gradually, Tygra's illusion began to overpower that of the evil spell. Soon, they all followed a marble sized glowing orb that guided them out of the maze.   
Cheetara was the first to step from the imprisoning walls of Artis. The glowing orb disappeared, snapping the she-cat back to reality. She turned back to see her friends exiting the ruins. Tygra, exhausted from such extensive use of his gift, collapsed on the spot. Cheetara and Lion-O rushed to help their friend to his feet.  
"You saved our lives, Tygra." Lion-O said, his awe at the elder cat's mental powers apparent.   
  


  
  
Mumm-Ra stood by the churning cauldron, not believing the scene before him.   
"How did that accursed tiger have the strength of mind to defeat the evil spells of the ancients?? It's just not possible!" Amid his angry thoughts, he became aware of the Mutants' snickering at his expense. To loose to the ThunderCats again was a hard enough blow, but to endure the sting of Mutant ridicule---the mockery of these morons who would forget to breathe if you didn't smack them alongside the head occasionally---was too much to bear.   
"Looks like the kitties still have their hides," giggled Jackalman, as he watched the cauldron's image of the ThunderCats walking away from Artis.   
"Get out," spat Mumm-Ra. "Get out of here before I skin the hides off your backs!" In a rage, the mummified devil priest sent a barrage of shock beams at the suddenly frightened Mutants. They exited hastily, fearing they'd pushed him too far this time.   
  
  
  


  
  
"After a day like today, I need a drink, snarf snarf," declared Snarf, sulking on a barstool inside the Balkan Bar. He was nearly yelling to be heard above the din of the jukebox and lively conversations.   
Lion-O tried to mock concern but couldn't keep a grin form erupting, destroying his facade. "What do you mean, Snarf? You weren't the one trapped in the ruins of hell today," he noted as he downed a shot of whiskey.   
"Don't be so sure, Lion-O." Snarf looked around to make sure Felina and Bela were out of earshot.   
"Snarf, snarf...being trapped in a kitchen with that she-snarf qualifies as hell in my book." He took a lengthy swig of his Berbil Berry schnapps.   
"Aw, it can't be that bad, old friend. Actually, I kinda thought ya might like having a female around," Lion-O said with a wink.  
"No thank you!" Snarf declared, catching the lion's broad hint. "That Bela is a tyrant! She's rearranged my kitchen---I can't find anything. And she threw out all my spices, claiming they're too old, snarf snarf. She's just too bossy, Lion-O."  
"Sounds like you two are too much alike," Lion-O noted with amusement.   
"What?!" Snarf screeched incredulously.   
Panthro sauntered up to the bar with Felina in tow. "What's all the heated conversation about? We're here to relax. After the day you all had, and my busting my ass to get the Lair back into shape, let's keep the topics light, eh?"  
"It's a shame Cheetara and Tygra are missing out on this. But I suppose Tygra doesn't feel much like drinking," Felina commented.   
"Bartender!" barked Panthro. "Give me a glass of moonshine straight.... on the rocks is for wimps," he said as an aside to his friends. "What'll you have, Felina?"  
"Oh...uh," she faltered. "To tell you the truth, I've never had a drink before," she admitted sheepishly.   
"Never?" scoffed Panthro. "Well, you're starting today. Bartender! Add on a shot of tequila."  
"Gee, ya should've started her out with something less hard. Maybe a beer, snarf, snarf."  
"Bah! Just ignore him," the panther advised a nervous Felina. "Nobody should listen to a drunken Snarf."  
"Ha! Nobody listens to me anyway..." muttered Snarf as he slurped the last of the schnapps from the glass.   
"So what's your story, Felina? You've really never had a drink?" inquired Panthro.  
"Well, I was just a kid on Thundera, so that goes without saying. And the short time I've been an adult, I just haven't had opportunity to imbibe I guess."  
The old Balkan bartender slammed a shot glass onto the bar in front of her, placing a salt shaker and lemon slice beside it.   
"Opportunity is knockin', kid....drink up!" Panthro pushed the shot toward her.  
She eyed the glass nervously. "What's the salt and lemon for?"  
"Boy, you are a green one," teased Panthro.  
"Sprinkle some salt on the side of your hand..." instructed Lion-O. "Really," he said when she hesitated. She did as told then looked to her lord for further orders. "Now, lick the salt, slam the shot, suck the lemon."  
Felina cast doubting glances at both male cats. "Are you serious?" When they nodded in reply, she picked up the shot glass and decided it would be best to just get it over with. She licked her hand clean of the salt, quickly following with the tequila. Her eyes widened as the amber liquid burned a trail down her throat and into her stomach. She coughed fiercely as she struggled for composure.  
Panthro let out a wave of rolling laughter. "Here, you forgot the lemon." He presented the slice of sour fruit to Felina. She grabbed the wedge from his mighty claws and whipped it back at him. Lemon juice sprayed as the fruit bounced off of Panthro's bald head. As Lion-O and Snarf erupted into laughter, the panther couldn't help but join them in spite of himself.   
  
  


  
  


_Maybe he's caught in the legend  
Maybe he's caught in the mood  
Maybe these Maps and Legends  
Have been misunderstood  
  
--Maps And Legends, R.E.M.  
  
_

Go to Chapter Three  
  
Return to Fan Fiction Page  



	3. Tilted

Chapter 3 of _Signal in the Sky  
_  
  


**_Tilted_**  
By Purrsia Kat  


  
  
  
Lion-O glanced away from the telescreen as the mischievous WilyKit and WilyKat entered the control room. The kittens were barely able to keep from bursting with laughter.   
"What have you guys been up to now?" Snarf asked suspiciously. "Snarf, snarf....you better not have been loosening the tops on the salt and pepper shakers again."  
"It's better than that," WilyKat beamed. "We....we put a bunch of trick nuts and bolts in Panthro's toolbox, and now he's cursing like a space pirate trying to figure out why none of them will screw into the Thunder Tank."  
"We were hiding in the hangar watching him," giggled WilyKit, "but we had to get outta there before our laughter gave us away."  
Lion-O knew he should chastise the kittens for sending the old panther's blood pressure through the roof like that, but he couldn't help himself. "This I've got to see." He punched a button on the control panel to reveal the scene in the hangar, his disappointment evident when the screen came up black.  
"Damn," he cursed. "Figures...the camera's not working. But, there's still a way I can see--" With that, Lord Lion-O stood and lifted the Sword of Omens.   
"Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight....show me Panthro working on the Thunder Tank."  
Snarf scoffed in disbelief at such abuse of the Eye's mystical powers of Second Sight. The Thunder Twins exchanged surprised glances, before commencing with their mutual merriment.  
"What do you see, Lion-O? Tell us!" begged WilyKat.  
"You two really have him going this time....Panthro just kicked his toolbox across the room. I haven't seen him this angry since you guys put cellophane over the toilet seat," he proclaimed with a hearty laugh.  
"What's going on in here?" Tygra's baritone boomed from the doorway. "Is there a ThunderCat in trouble, Lion-O?" He asked sincerely, noting the lion's use of the Sword.  
"Let's get out of here before Panthro comes looking for us," whispered WilyKit to her brother, tugging on his wrist. They promptly left Lion-O to fend for himself.  
"Er...uh...." Lion-O sputtered, uncomfortably aware of the blush that warmed his cheeks. "Not exactly Tygra. Although Kit and Kat are going to be in some measure of trouble when Panthro gets a hold of them."   
"Really, Lion-O! The Sword of Omens isn't a toy--you shouldn't use it for such trivial matters," Tygra scolded, realizing his lord had been watching Panthro fall victim to another of the Thunderkittens' pranks, rather than a Mutant attack.   
"Yes, you're right. I need to show more restraint. Especially in front of the kittens...I'll go help Panthro fix the tank," he added hastily, wanting to escape Tygra's scrutiny.   
"I tried to raise him right, snaaarf," Snarf muttered while following Lion-O out of the control room.  
Felina approached Lion-O as he walked down the corridor. She was about to speak to him, before she took note of his distracted demeanor, and thought better of it.   
"There never seems to be a right time to bring up the subject," she bemoaned to herself. It had been several weeks into her stay at the Lair and she knew the other nobles expected her stay to be a permanent one. She had wanted to tell Lion-O of her reasons why that wouldn't be possible, as seemed proper given he was their lord. But the opportunity never seemed to present itself. Her attention turned to Cheetara, who had emerged from the room ahead.  
"Well, it looks like I'll confide in Cheetara, first....I have to get this off my chest," she decided before approaching Cheetara.  
"Excuse me," Felina started shyly. "May I have a word with you?"  
"Of course," replied Cheetara. "What's on your mind?"  
Felina took a deep breath before she began to explain. "You seem to understand the ways of the scholars, so maybe it is best I tell you first....I--I can't stay here at the Lair with all of you." The lioness paused to gauge Cheetara's reaction. However, the cheetah's expression remained even.   
"Go on," she gently urged.   
"Really, it's nothing personal against any of you. But back at the Emite village, I was more or less able to keep to myself which allowed me to absorb my studies. And I feel like I'm a hindrance to the ThunderCats. I wasn't raised to be a warrior and I'm afraid our enemies will capitalize on that to the detriment of all of us."  
"I think you definitely have some valid points, but our strength as ThunderCats lies in our pledge to stick together. You're going to have to take this issue to council," advised Cheetara.  
"But what if the others don't understand?" Felina worried aloud. "Even on Thundera, the Cats Lair never felt like home. Once my father sent me off to school as a young child, I hardly spent time at home. I fear they will all vote to keep me here."   
"Although it's true the scholars have a reclusive nature, we have a code and a way of doing things that have been honored for centuries. Whatever our mutual decision, it will be your duty as a ThunderCat to honor it." Cheetara wished she could tell Felina her hopes of living outside of Cats' Lair were already doomed due to an obligation she was assigned from birth. But perhaps the council would grant her wish until the time came to fulfill her destiny.   
"Yes, I know," Felina conceded. "I will do what I must to uphold the Code of Thundera. I think it's best to call a council meeting as soon as possible."  
"We can do it this afternoon," suggested Cheetara. "I'll get the word out."  
  
  
  


  
  
  
The Black Pyramid shook as a great spacecraft landed near it. The heavy lid of Mumm-ra's sarcophagus slowly slid to the side. The ancient servant of evil stepped from his crypt, annoyed that anyone dare disturb his rest. He shuffled to the cauldron, planning to obliterate the intruder with no questions asked. A wicked smirk crossed his wrinkled lips when he recognized the ship as one he had been waiting to arrive.   
"So," Mumm-ra thought aloud, "you have finally returned, Grune."  
He immediately called on the Ancient Spirits of Evil to transform his decayed body to its more potent form. He preferred to present himself in his most powerful form as an intimidation tactic. He used his black magic to transport Grune into the Pyramid.   
The towering Thunderian stood on the opposite side of the cauldron, his single saber tooth partially hiding a sinister grin.   
"Have you done as instructed, Grune?" demanded Mumm-ra.  
"Yes, Mumm-ra," Grune's deep voice boomed. "I have spent the last few months on Plundarr, gathering a Mutant army. We are ready to wipe the ThunderCats off the face of Third Earth."  
"I hope you perform better in body than you did in spirit," chided Mumm-ra, reminding Grune of his failure to best Jaga in a ghost to ghost duel.  
"Jaga may be a formidable opponent, but his spirit won't be able to save the ThunderCats from Grune in the flesh. Since you have returned me to the realm of the living, I have grown stronger, Mumm-ra. I will crush that cub of a lord now leading the ThunderCats," chuckled Grune.   
"See that you do," Mumm-ra growled threateningly.   
"I will take back all that Jaga stole form me," the wicked Thunderian declared. "I will make the ThunderCats rue the day they crossed Grune the Destroyer!"  
  
  
  


  
  
  
"C'mon, kid." Panthro announced to Felina as he caught up with her at the entrance to the Lair. "You're eighteen-- it's time you learned to drive the Thunder Tank."  
"Oh, this is a bad idea," Felina said with a grimace.  
The panther grabbed her by the arm and lead her out the door. "Eveyone's gotta learn, kid. We may need you to drive the tank sometime. It's all in the name of teamwork."  
Felina reluctantly climbed into the driver's seat of the Thunder Tank, further chagrinned when she noticed she would have an audience for her lesson. Lion-O, Snarf and the Thunderkittens sat perched upon the top of the left cat's paw, idly waiting for the show to begin.   
"Don't mind them," commented Panthro. "Just concentrate on the task at hand. Now....to start the tank, press this green button and turn this handle one-quarter turn."   
Felina did as instructed. With the tank's idling engine pleasantly purring, she waited for further instruction.   
"Now, the steering's done by punching coordinates into the computer using this control panel," he told her, pointing at a group of keys directly in front of her. "The pedal to the your right is the gas. The break is to the left. Put your foot on the break and shift her into gear here," Panthro directed her to the gear shifter on the floor between them.   
When she slipped the lever into gear, the tank ungracefully leapt forward. "No, no!" Panthro hollered. "You're not pressing the break firmly enough. And ease up slowly on it before you go hammering on the gas!"  
Felina nodded and tried to ignore what surely was her amused audience. On second try, the tank slowly idled over the drawbridge. Once they crossed the bridge, Felina felt a spark of confidence and decided to give it some gas. To her horror, the tank went into a spin.   
"Jaga be damned!" howled Panthro when the tank finally came to rest. "Keep your foot off that blasted samoflange!"  
The lioness' humiliation was complete as she couldn't help but notice Lion-O and the others doubled over in laughter at her expense. "Panthro, I can speak the ancient tongue of our ancestors, but I have no idea what you just said!" She growled with exasperation.  
"The pedal on the right is the gas...the one in the middle is the samoflange, and you can't just go hammering down on it."   
He could tell she hadn't heard a word he had said; the echoing laughter of her peers had her clearly distracted. Having had enough, he reached over and punched a button on the control panel. Lion-O's eyes widened as the tank's cannon swiveled around and took aim at him. Before he could warn the others, a stinging stream water knocked them all off the cat's paw. They managed to land gracefully on their feet, save for Snarf, who tumbled into WilyKit. This sent the soaked pair sprawling across the courtyard. The scene cut through her frustration and brought a smile to Felina's lips.  
"That takes care of those jokers," the self-satisfied panther said. "Now, on with--"  
"Panthro!" Tygra's voice crackled over the tank's intercom. "Get back to the Lair immediately. We just got word from the Tuskas that a huge Mutant army is heading this way!"  
  
  
  


  
  
  
The mood was tense outside the Cats Lair, as the ThunderCats gathered atop the Lair's head and waited amid the afternoon heat to make their stand. Given the numbers they were facing, their allies agreed to fight alongside the mighty cats. The Tuskas were stationed at the Lair's parameter. The Warrior Maidens were dispersed in and around the Lair. Even the gentle RoBear Berbils had prepared traps inside the surrounding forests.   
Lord Lion-O studied the eastern horizon, watching for the first sign of the enemy. "I sense Mumm-ra's evil hand in this. That's the only way to explain how a whole army of Mutants could have made it to Third Earth."  
A shock of dread bolted through Felina at the mention of the mummy's name. The prospect of facing Mutants with her marginal warrior skills was bad enough, but the thought of coming face to hideous face with that hellish creature was more than she had considered. She gripped her bow tightly as a Mutant spaceship crested over the eastern hills, heralding the impending attack.   
"This is it, cats," Panthro solemnly said. "Prepare yourselves." He gave a determined snap of his nun chucks.   
They jumped down through the hatch in the Cats' head. Lion-O paused for a moment to speak to Willa. "I'm leaving it up to you and the Warrior Maidens to run the Lair's defenses. You remember Panthro's instructions?" He asked the Queen of the Warrior Maidens. She nodded in reply. "Good. We're going out on the front line."   
The group of cats positioned themselves for battle in the meadow in front of the Lair, just as the Plundarrian ship arrived. Hundreds of Mutants beamed down beneath the massive ship. A collective gasp escaped the ThunderCats when the Mutants' leader materialized before them.   
"Grune!" Lion-O shouted with a mix of surprise and disgust. "So we meet again."  
"Yes," Grune replied, his eerie laugh ringing across the battle field. "Grune the Destroyer has returned in the flesh to exact his revenge on the ThunderCats. You, who act so noble and righteous, will be brought to your knees today. You will pay for Jaga's lies and treachery!"  
Felina's mind whirled. What was a Thunderian doing leading a Mutant attack against his own countrymen? And what did her father have to do with it? She didn't have much time to consider the matter, for Grune signaled the Mutants to attack.   
The meadow was alight with laser cannon fire, as the Tuskas returned volleys with the Mutants. Sky cutters circled overhead, dodging the Lair's deadly beams. Panthro took on a group of jackalmen, using his martial arts skills and nun chucks in deadly combination. Cheetara ran dizzying circles around a cluster of Mutants, providing the distraction necessary for the Thunderkittens to lasso them. As a band of reptilian Mutants closed in, Tygra leapt skyward while wrapping himself in his bolo whip, rendering himself invisible. The clever tiger promptly disarmed the group with a flick of his whip. Unarmed, the scaly reptiles lacked the courage to fight. Several monkians were closing in on Felina. She drew her bow and hoped the arrows the Warrior Maidens had supplied her with would perform well. Her shot was easily deflected by one of the mokians' shields. However, they couldn't escape the sleep gas that emitted from the arrow's tip on impact.   
Across the meadow, Grune and Lion-O were locked in a furious battle. Grune had once again fashioned his club out of Thundranium, causing the youthful lord's strength to fade fast. Lion-O knelt before the towering saber toothed Thunderian, the Sword of Omens' blade the only thing preventing a fatal blow from Grune's studded club.   
"How can one who once pledged his life to the Code of Thundera betray it so callously?" Lion-O asked his adversary through gritted teeth.  
"It doesn't surprise me that you only know Jaga's tilted version of the story, cub." Grune sneered. "It was his lying and deceit that has made me the way I am today. He seduced my wife and took her as his own. After my supposed best friend took away the love of my life, I had nothing left to lose. So why not seek power and glory, death and destruction!"   
Enraged by the memory, Grune raised the club above his head, intent on delivering a head crushing blow. Lion-O seized the opportunity to use the last of his strength to vault backwards, narrowly avoiding the club. Lion-O tried to catch his breath and Grune moved in for the kill. A Tuska stepped between them, the shots from his laser gun bouncing off Grune's armor harmlessly. With a mighty side arm swing, Grune bashed in the Tuska's skull. Lion-O struggled to get to his feet only to be hit in the shoulder by a passing Sky Cutter's laser cannon. The force of the volley sent the lion sprawling onto his back, the Sword of Omens knocked out of reach.   
"This is it, cub!" cried Grune triumphantly. "Say hello to Jaga for me."  
Just as he was about to deliver Lion-O to the astral world, his club was whisked from his grip by a fast thinking tiger and his bolo whip.   
Still weakened and with a nearly useless arm, the determined Lion-O sought out his sword. "Sword of Omens, come to my hand." Upon command the Sword slid into his outstretched hand with a growl. To his dismay, Lion-O realized he was too weak to lift the heavy Sword for battle. He knew Grune could finish him with his bare hands if he had to.   
"You must rely on the other ThunderCats now, Lion-O." The specter of his mentor appeared before the weary lion. Jaga's timely advice from beyond the grave was always greatly appreciated. "If you use the power of the Sword together, you can defeat Grune."  
As Tygra fought fiercely to keep Grune at bay, Lion-O took heed of Jaga's advice. Leaning against the Sword like a crutch, Lion-O gave the command that awakened the Eye's power. The ThunderCat signal rose above the battlefield, bathing it in a warm red glow. The scattered ThunderCats quickly ducked out of whatever conflicts they were engaged in to rush to their lord's aid.   
Too exhausted to fight any longer, Tygra joined Lion-O in using evasion tactics until help arrived.   
"Running away won't stop the inevitable," mocked Grune. "You have nowhere to go."  
The pair turned and realized they had backed themselves up against a sheer wall of rock. Grune leapt toward Lion-O, his claws bared. Tygra gave Lion-O a mighty shove to remove him from harm's way. He landed at the feet of his fellow Thunderians. Panthro helped his friend to his feet.   
"All of you, help me lift the Sword," ordered Lion-O. As a team, they leveled the Sword of Omens at their adversary.   
"HO!" The ThunderCats shouted in unison, sending a jagged surge of energy at Grune. The force of which slammed him into the rock face.   
The remaining Mutants, witnessing their commander taking a beating, lost all courage and scrambled back to their ship. Before the ThunderCats could deliver another blow to Grune, he dematerialized along with the Mutant ship.   
"The code of Thundera will live on another day," sighed Tygra.   
"Yes, but at a price," noted Panthro as he surveyed the silent battlefield, littered with corpses.   
  
  
  


  
  
  
As Panthro and Cheetara took on the gruesome task of helping the Tuskas and the Warrior Maidens gather their dead, Tygra and Felina took care of the wounded in the foyer of the Lair. Tygra tended to the more seriously injured, while Felina dispensed herbal medications and first aid to the less afflicted. Dusk neared as the last of the wounded, the Lord of the ThunderCats himself, approached the pair for inspection of his shoulder.   
Tygra poked and prodded at the torn flesh, all the while Lion-O tried his best not too whimper too much. "You're definitely going to need stitches, Lion-O. It's torn into the muscle."  
"Here, let me apply some of this cream," offered Felina. "It's a topical analgesic I learned about from the Emites. It's made using some rather common herbs and works so well, it's better than your typical local anesthetic." She gingerly applied the green cream around the gaping gash.   
"Hey, this stuff is great! It's numbed my whole upper arm...bring on the stitches, Tygra." Lion-O reclined back in a chair, paying no mind to the needle and surgical thread Tygra weaved into his flesh. "How long will the numbness last?"  
"About six hours," replied Felina. "I made some gola leaf elixir that you can take for the soreness and whatnot."  
"Well, it's great to have another medic on the team, eh Tygra?"   
Felina couldn't help but giggle at such a notion. "My lord, without the ThunderCats' skills as warriors, all the medical knowledge on Third Earth wouldn't help us. I'm just glad I can at least be useful at this end of the battle."  
"Any contribution is a valuable one, Felina," assured Tygra. "And don't worry about your fighting skills. You'll hone them soon enough at the rate those wretched Mutants attack."  
"I'd love to claim credit for that idea to have us all use the Sword on Grune," Lion-O admitted. "But if it wasn't for Jaga's timely advice once again, who knows how things would've gone."  
Felina was taken aback. "You speak with my father?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you wouldn't have known that," he apologized. "He counsels me from the astral world from time to time. Even in death your father remains and indispensable member of the team." As Lion-O spoke, he pushed back an odd feeling. Normally, speaking of Jaga only brought about a sense of reverence. In light of what Grune had revealed of Jaga, Lion-O thought of his mentor in a less than perfect way for the first time.   
Felina managed to muster a nod, fighting off a strange twinge of jealousy.   
"He always was more of a father to Lion-O than to me." Felina was shocked at the bitterness of her thoughts.   
"What do you know of your mother?" Lion-O asked, the suddenness of such a question raising Tygra's brow.   
Felina broke away from her dark thoughts long enough to answer. "Nothing. She died when I was an infant."  
Tygra was relieved to see Cheetara enter the Lair and break up the uncomfortable conversation. "Excuse me, but I just wanted to ask Lion-O what should be done with the Mutant corpses," said the weary cheetah.   
Lion-O rose as Tygra finished his work. "I suppose the proper thing to do would be to bury them. It will be up to us, as it's safe to say the Mutants won't be back for them."  
"Alright. Let's go scout for a good location for burial," agreed Cheetara.   
As Lion-O and Cheetara headed outside, Tygra studied Felina's disturbed expression. Discussing Jaga seemed to have brought about strange reactions in both Lion-O and Felina, and he could only speculate as to why.  
  
  
  


  
  
  


_I only do these things to freak you out  
I never wanted you to doubt me  
I believe you / do I believe you  
I try to block you out to hear myself  
I can't believe I'm thinking to myself  
Would I leave you / in such suspense  
  
I let it go and go and go  
but what you're thinking through the silence  
I really wish you understood  
A couple of words get so much mileage  
  
I never felt an urge to say a word  
I'd rather listen to the din of other people closing in on me  
I lay in bed and think of words that you should hear  
I fall asleep and then they disappear  
A fall from grace / from memory  
  
I hear a voice inside the silence  
Speak your piece and all's forgotten  
I hear the static on the line  
Remember how this all got started  
  
Remember...it's tilted  
  
Tilted--Sugar  
_

Go to Chapter Four  
  
Return to Fan Fiction Page  



	4. The Lifting

Chapter 4 of _Signal in the Sky_  
  
  


**_The Lifting_**  
By Purrsia Kat  


  
  
  
Felina sat at the round council table, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her light brown mane. She hardly heard Tygra as he went over routine matters of the day, the butterflies in her stomach siphoning her concentration. Finally the dreaded moment arrived.  
"I understand Felina would like to address the council," announced Tygra. "You may proceed."  
She glanced across the table at Cheetara, who gave a nod of encouragement.  
"I...uh, would like to ask the council's permission to return to the my home in the Emite village," the lioness simply stated. A short silence followed as the ThunderCats exchanged questioning glances.  
"We didn't want to tell you this way, but..." Tygra began awkwardly, "...you won't be able to leave the Lair permanently. In just a few short months, you will be required to take a position ordained upon your birth." The tiger paused as if searching for a the proper phrasing. "It would be wise if you remained here in the meantime and got to know Lion-O a little better."  
Felina cast Lion-O a quizzical look, only to receive a shrug in reply.  
Seeing Tygra was having difficultly getting to the point, Cheetara interjected, "At that time, you and Lion-O are to be married."  
"What?" The stunned pair cried in unison.   
"It's a tradition going back for generations," Cheetara gently explained. "The Lord of the ThunderCats rewards his closest and most trusted advisor with the betrothal of his first born son to the advisor's first born daughter. In the case of Claudis, Lion-O's father, his closest advisor was Jaga..." Cheetara trailed off, letting the obvious implication sink in.  
When Felina finally found her voice again, she asked, "But why so soon? We---we hardly know each other given we lost the latter parts of our childhoods in suspension..."  
"Thunderian law requires the marriage to take place in the eighth month of the Lord's twentieth year. That's only two months away," Tygra said.  
"You mean there can't be an exception made in this case?" Lion-O spoke with some measure of annoyance. A storm of emotions were swirling inside the youthful lord.  
Tygra heaved a sigh and replied, "No. The law is very clear. There are no exceptions."  
Lion-O could contain his frustration no longer. He felt any control he had left over his own destiny slipping away. "Then it's a stupid law!" he shouted.  
"That's it!" Panthro stunned the council when he bolted from his chair and glared at Lion-O. "I'm tired of hearing you question the laws and codes we live by. First, you didn't like how the Anointment Trials are done, and now you have the nerve to complain about marrying a beautiful woman. The code of Thundera and its accompanying laws have served our kind well for thousands of years." The panther's amber eyes glistened with tears as he continued his outburst. "Some of us have sacrificed everything because our faith in Thunderian law is so strong. If you don't feel that way, maybe you don't have what it takes to be a ThunderCat!"  
Cheetara gasped in disbelief. Lion-O's expression remained even, rendering it impossible to tell how the elder cat's words affected him.   
Panthro then turned his anger on Felina. "And you....we welcome you here, go to the trouble to save your ass from Mumm-Ra and this is the thanks we get? As far as I'm concerned, you can get the hell out!"  
"That's enough, Panthro!" Tygra leapt to his feet. "You've got to control your temper. We can't be fighting amongst ourselves like this."  
"Bah!" Panthro gave his council chair a hefty kick across the room. He stormed out, mumbling about the selfishness of the younger generation.  
Felina sat numbly in her chair, not knowing what to say or do.  
Snarf rushed into the council room, the noisy argument piquing his concern. "What happened in here?"   
"Uh..." a shocked WilyKat replied, "I'm not sure but I think I need a fresh pair of shorts."  
  
  


  
  
Felina looked at the dark clouds building to the south as she stood at the base of the drawbridge.   
"Are you sure this is wise?" asked Cheetara.  
The lioness adjusted her backpack and tried to avoid Bela's impatient stare. "Just tell the others where I'm going, in case I'm needed. Despite what Panthro may say, I am serious about the Code of Thundera. I will return after a short stay at the Emite village to wed Lion-O."  
Cheetara placed her hand gently upon Felina's shoulder. "But perhaps, as Tygra suggested, your time would be better spent getting to know Lion-O."  
Felina shook her head. "You know as well as I do, we're not going to miraculously fall in love in two months, especially with this awkward arrangement hanging over us. I really feel I can better prepare myself for what the fates have in store by a little solitude."  
"Take this communicator with you." Cheetara pressed the small metal device into Felina's palm. "And stop by the Unicorn Forest on your way. I'm sure the Unicorn Keeper will let you ride one of the steeds, as you have quite a journey ahead of you."  
Felina was surprised when the cheetah embraced her. The deep sympathy that shone in her eyes made Felina sense Cheetara could actually feel her alienation and heartbreak. She offered Cheetara a weak smile before she and Bela started across the bridge.   
  
  


  
  
The thunderstorm raged outside the Lair. Cheetara stared out her bedroom window in the direction of the Berbil village for any sign of the Thunderkittens. She hoped they had the wits to wait out the storm with the Berbils. Something about this particular storm had Cheetara's senses on alert.   
"So much for hoping the twins would exercise some common sense," thought the she-cat, spying WilyKat and WilyKit flying through the driving rain on their spaceboards. Just as they were crossing the moat in front of the Lair, lightning struck less than twenty feet away. The force of the strike sent both kittens tumbling off their boards and plummeting toward the murky moat waters below. Cheetara was off with a flash, passing Tygra in the hall.   
Cheetara knelt at the edge of the gorge, hail and rain stinging her golden skin. The storm clouds were so thick, they made the afternoon appear like dusk. She had some difficulty locating the twins in the dim light, until another flash of lightning revealed the pair hanging perilously to a ledge some ten feet down.   
"Hold on, kids!" she shouted above the din of the storm.  
Tygra finally caught up with the swift cheetah. "What's going on?"  
"The Thunderkittens are down there," she informed him.  
Tygra drew his bolo whip. "Stand back," he warned. He cracked the whip, sending it flying down to the kittens. The cubs grabbed onto it, and Cheetara and Tygra easily pulled them to safety.   
"What are you two doing out in this weather?" Tygra demanded.  
"Well..." began WilyKat, giving his sister a nervous glance. "It was just starting to rain when we left the Berbils and we thought--"   
"Save the explanation for later. Let's get inside," interrupted Cheetara, feeling a sudden urgency for the safety of the Lair. As the group turned to go, Cheetara felt a strange tingle throughout her body. Before she had time to analyze the sensation, a bolt of lightning descended from the heavens, striking her squarely in the chest.   
Everyone was knocked across the courtyard. Tygra and the Thunderkittens scrambled to Cheetara's side. She remained lying motionless on the soaked ground, her eyes unblinking and staring into the sky. As Tygra took her gently into his arms, her eyes took on an eerie yellow glow. When he couldn't conger a reaction from her, Tygra rushed her inside.   
  
  


  
  
Hours had passed since Cheetara had been stricken, and the ThunderCats still couldn't elicit a response from her. Her glowing yellow eyes remained fixed at the ceiling. Tygra had tried every medication and potion that came to mind. Snarf offered every folk cure he knew to no avail. Panthro and Lion-O looked on helplessly as Tygra again checked her vital signs.   
"Her heart rate is falling--" Tygra's voice cracked with emotion. "I...I think she's dying."  
"Let me try the Sword, Tygra," Lion-O suddenly suggested.  
The teary eyed tiger agreed. "It certainly can't hurt."  
Lion-O made haste to the Sword chamber. The Thunder Twins gingerly ducked into the chamber behind their leader.   
"H-how is she, Lion-O?" WilyKat asked hesitantly.  
Lion-O closed his eyes, searching for the right words. "Whatever happens, the two of you cannot blame yourselves. These things just...happen sometimes."  
"What are you saying?" WilyKit demanded. "Is she dying?"  
Lion-O paused a moment. "It...it doesn't look good."  
The twins exchanged fearful looks. "Well, we want to see her then!" asserted WilyKat.  
"No. That is no place for kids. You two are to stay with Snarf, understand?"  
"But--" WilyKit began to protest.   
Lion-O rushed past them. "Don't argue, Kit. Just stay with Snarf in the control room."  
Once again at Cheetara's bedside, Lion-O raised the Sword and awakened its powers. The ThunderCat signal roared above the ailing cheetah. Tygra's heart sank as not even the source of the ThunderCats' power evoked a response in his love. He would surely lose her in a matter of hours, or possibly minutes.   
Nobody noticed the Thunderkittens creep into the room until WilyKat spoke. "We just wanted to suggest--"  
"I thought I told the two of you to stay out of here," scolded Lion-O.  
"We just wanted to say maybe you should call Felina. Perhaps she, or one of the Emites, might know of an herbal remedy," said WilyKit.  
"Bah!" objected Panthro. "If the Sword of Omens can't bring Cheetara out of this, a damn plant isn't going to help."  
"We have to try everything Panthro," Tygra desperately cried. "I won't give up until she takes her last breath."  
"Go call Felina," Lion-O ordered the twins.  
  
  


  
  
Felina and Bela rode into the Emite village just as the rain began to pour. Amenita waddled across the road to meet Felina as she dismounted the unicorn.   
"Ah, what brings ya back dis way?" The Emite's pointed ears twitched, signaling her curiosity.  
Felina lead the unicorn to a nearby pavilion where it could eat and drink out of the weather. "I was hoping Bela and I could stay here a few weeks..."  
"O'course ya can," Amenita said. "Let's get back to my hut an' outta dis rain. I have some hot tea in th' kettle..."  
Felina drank her first cup of tea in silence, even though she could tell Amenita's desire to know all the details was driving her crazy. As the Emite poured her a second cup of tea, the lioness stared into the warm fire and finally spoke.  
"Would you believe," she began, "I'm going to be married in a matter of months?"  
"Ah," chuckled Amenita, "so that strappin' young lord turned out ta be the man o' yer dreams, eh?"  
The lioness managed a giggle in spite of herself. "Well, it is he that I will wed, but as for my dreams of perfect romance, they're as dead as a wilted rose I'm afraid...this marriage is of the arranged variety."  
Amenita raised a brow. "Even so, ya gotta admit, ya got yerself quite a catch in that han'some fella. Whatcha may lack in romance, he'll more than make up for--"  
"Wait right there, old girl," Felina exclaimed, as hot blood colored her cheeks.   
"Ah child, ya are a little wet behind the ears as of yet, but once ya've enjoyed yer marriage bed, you'll be thinkin' about this in a diff'rent way altogether."  
The lioness felt her face burning hotter. Bela stretched by the fire and emitted a huge yawn.   
"All I know," said Bela, "I'm glad I'm getting a break from that grouchy old Snarf."  
Felina was clearly amused by that remark. "Well, the way I hear it, the feeling is mutual."  
Bela's drooping ears perked to attention. "Ha! He was lucky to have me there, snarf snarf! That snarf runs the most disorganized household I've ever seen. Without me, he'd still be wallowing in that mess."  
The storm was reaching a crescendo outside. "Sounds like we got here just in time," noted Felina. "I'd hate to travel in such nasty weather."  
Her attention was diverted to the shrill alarm of the communicator that was still in her backpack. Bela quickly snatched the device and delivered it to the lioness.   
"Felina here," she spoke into the communicator.  
WilyKat's voice cracked over the speaker, "Come back to the Lair fast! Cheetara has been hit by lightning and nothing we do seems to help. See if any of your Emite friends know how to help."  
"I'm on my way," she replied. "Looks like I'll be riding in the storm after all," she told her comrades.   
"And get struck by lightning yourself, snarf snarf..." complained Bela.  
Felina wrapped herself in her cloak and grabbed her backpack. "I'll have to take that chance, Bela. You stay here. I can make better time without extra bodies on the horse."  
"Here..." Amenita retrieved a small flask from a nearby shelf. "Have yer friend drink a bit o' dis. It's been known to bring folks outta such a shock."  
Felina tied the small bottle securely around her waist. "Thank you. I'll be back soon," she assured them before she ran out the door.  
  
  


  
  
Tygra paced at Cheetara's bedside. "Where is that girl?" he growled impatiently.  
"Take it easy, Tygra. She'll be here," assured Lion-O.  
Panthro snorted. "I don't know. She seems to have issues with the loyalty part of the Code."   
The room fell into an awkward silence, until at last the door opened and a thoroughly soaked young lioness stepped through. Without a word, she shucked her waterlogged cloak and went to Cheetara's side. What the Thunderkittens had told her of the cheetah's condition upon her arrival hadn't prepared Felina for what she saw. The eerie glow of the eyes that marked Cheetara's catatonic state gave Felina a most unsettling feeling.   
"This is a remedy Amenita told me to give Cheetara," she informed the group.  
Without further delay, Felina gently titled Cheetara's head back and poured a drink of the green liquid into her mouth. The seconds that followed seemed to last hours as Cheetara seemed unaffected. Without warning, the slender cheetah began to shake and convulse, her breathing labored.  
Tygra gave Felina a rough shove, sending her against the wall. "What have you done?" he demanded angrily. "You're killing her!" The flask dropped from Felina's hand and shattered on the floor.   
Without looking at the others, Felina brushed past Tygra and hastily exited the room. She rested her head against a pillar at the end of the hall.   
Her mind whirled. "What could have gone wrong? Had Amenita given me the wrong medication? If she dies now, Tygra will never forgive me." The sound of voices around the corner brought Felina's mind back into focus.   
"It's like Cheetara sensed there was going to be a disaster from this storm," lamented WilyKat. "And she ignored her sixth sense to save us. I just feel so guilty, Kit."  
As WilyKat's words drifted to Felina, a burst of inspiration overtook her.  
"That's it!" she inwardly exclaimed. "I remember reading about this in the Book of Omens...the cheetah race of ThunderCats posses a sixth sense. The electric charge from the lightening must have somehow affected her extra sensory abilities."  
Felina jumped as Lion-O spoke to her. "You know, Tygra didn't mean you any harm. He's just upset..."  
"I'm going to need your Sword of Omens, my lord."  
Lion-O looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh, we already tried to use the Sword on Cheetara. It--it didn't work I'm afraid."  
"Yes, but you didn't try it in conjunction with the Book of Omens. Let's go, we've no time to lose," Felina said.  
The pair of lions burst into Cheetara's bed chamber. Felina retrieved the Book of Omens from her backpack and approached the bed, with Lion-O following her lead. Tygra stepped defensively between them and Cheetara.   
"Just what are you going to do to her now?" he demanded. Felina could hear the cheetah's breathing coming in ragged gasps and knew time was short.   
"There's not a lot of time to explain," she began. "But I believe the lightening strike has affected Cheetara's sixth sense. You see, she gets her ESP powers from spirits in the astral world that exist between the realm of the living and the dead. I think she was tuned into her sixth sense at the moment the lightning struck and it trapped her soul in that in-between realm. Only with the Book and the Sword together can we get through to Cheetara and get her come back to the realm of the living."  
"I'm not sure--" Tygra hesitated, still not moving out of the way. "It seems dangerous and I don't think you know what you're doing."  
"I won't lie to you, Tygra. I've never performed a Lifting before. In fact, I've never put any of the powers of the Book of Omens into practice. And yes, there are risks. If we cannot get her to lift her soul through the Eye of Thundera at the right time, she will cross over to the realm of the dead and she will be lost to us." Felina stared into the worried tiger's eyes, hoping to see a flicker of trust.  
"I--I don't know..." Tygra stammered.   
Finally, Panthro gently took Tygra by the arm and led him to the foot of the bed. "She's going to die for sure if you don't let them try."  
Felina stood next to the bed and opened the Book of Omens. "Give me the Sword," she requested of Lion-O. The lioness placed the Sword across the open Book and held them out over Cheetara's body. She then recited a passage from the Book in the old Thunderian tongue. When Felina removed her hands from beneath the Book, it remained levitating above Cheetara. The Book started spinning until it became merely a blur of white light. The Sword of Omens righted itself above the spinning Book, the Eye coming to life with a roar. Cheetara cried out in pain.   
"Now, Cheetara! Lift your soul through the Eye," Felina begged of her suffering friend. To her horror, Cheetara continued to writhe in pain.   
Tygra escaped from Panthro's clutches and grabbed Felina roughly by the arms. "You stop this right now! You're torturing her!"  
"I can't stop it now," Felina admitted. "Her only chance is you. You must call out to her and tell her to come through the Eye. She may respond to your voice."  
Felina was incredulous when Tygra hesitated. "Do it now Tygra before it's too late!"  
  
  


  
  
Cheetara felt a searing heat course through her body as she was thrown across the courtyard. Her eyes seemed transfixed on the dark clouds above. The cloud's angry facade gave way when they began to shimmer with images from her past, as if someone was projecting her life onto the heavens. Suddenly, she felt light as a feather, the wind whistling in her ears while she seemed to rise above the earth. She hurtled toward a break a in the clouds, voices calling to her from the patch of blue sky.   
Cheetara floated about in the viscous blue space, the air weighing more like water on her limbs. So many images of unknown creatures and places filled her mind, she couldn't sort any of it out. It was as though her sixth sense was on overdrive. She no longer had the control to filter out these unsolicited messages. It seemed as though every spirit in the universe was trying to channel their energies through her at once. She had to get a handle on things and clear her mind, before the bombardment destroyed her.   
Just when it seemed as though she would lose the battle for her mind, she was sucked out of the vacuous blue area and into deep space. She found herself surrounded by blinding white light. It sounded as if she were in the midst of a hurricane, yet she could feel not so much as a breeze. Cheetara suddenly realized why she didn't have any physical sensation. She lacked a physique altogether. She was just a mass of consciousness, wandering through time and space.  
"Could I be dead?" she bluntly asked herself. The memories of her life that had only recently passed before her were quickly fading as she became hypnotized by soft voices calling to her from within the abyss of space. It was liberating for Cheetara to have the weight of all her traumatic experiences and heartaches lifted from her mind. She became pleasantly numb and willingly drifted to the edges of space, the soothing angels' voice beckoning like a siren's song.   
One flicker of a memory caused Cheetara a moment of hesitation before she gave herself to the heavens. It was the image of a handsome orange tiger, his amber eyes shining with a gentle love and affection. She could almost feel his lips brushing against hers, his burly arms wrapped tight around her body.  
Suddenly, red points of light cut through her consciousness like a thousand daggers, a deafening roar filling every corner of her mind. Through her pain, Cheetara saw a growling red cat's eye looming above her. She could hardly make out a female voice that seemed to be desperately pleading with her. However, the pain was so intense, Cheetara wanted nothing more than to escape into the serenity the abyss of silent space offered. Cheetara mustered all her mental strength, desperately wishing to continue her journey toward peaceful nothingness.   
"Cheetara!" Tygra's baritone echoed clearly through her mind. "Lift yourself through the Eye of Thundera...please, Cheetara," her lover pleaded. "Come back to me."  
"Tygra! The Eye of Thundera!" Cheetara channeled all her gathered strength in the direction of the shimmering cat's eye. She found herself being consumed by its power; the Eye drawing her up and out from the edge of death in a frighteningly violent manner.   
  
  


  
  
The ThunderCats stood in stunned silence, the Sword and Book of Omens clattering to the floor the only disturbance. They watched the motionless cheetah for any sign of life. The only thing that had noticeably changed of her condition was a pair of closed eyes.   
Tygra let out a jagged sigh. "By Jaga, she's gone."  
Without warning, Cheetara's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room in momentary confusion until her eyes caught those of her lover's, who knelt beside the bed.   
"Tygra," she whispered. "I've come back to you."  
With that, Cheetara found herself the subject of hugs and kisses from her relieved friends. However, Felina quietly gathered her things and left the room.  
"What happened?" Cheetara asked.   
"Well," Lion-O began, "you were struck by lightning and nothing we could think of was helping."  
Tygra continued, "That is until Felina came through with the Book of Omens." With a quick visual search of the room, he noticed the young lioness was no where to be seen.   
"Hey, we just heard Cheetara pulled through!" WilyKat exclaimed by way of entrance, his sister not far behind.   
"Have you two seen Felina?" inquired Tygra.   
"Well, yeah," answered WilyKit. "She told us Cheetara was o.k. as she was leaving the Lair."  
"I need to catch her before she leaves," Tygra said. "I have an apology to make."  
"I'll go with you," Lion-O announced. "I need to talk to her as well."  
The pair caught up with Felina in the foyer as she readied her gear for her journey. Tygra approached first.   
"Felina," he started. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for the way I acted while Cheetara was ill. I had no right to get rough with you."  
"Apology accepted," she replied with a smile. "I can't imagine what it must be like to nearly lose someone you have such a bond with," she added with a touch of sorrow.  
"A kind of bond I fear I'll never know," she thought.  
"Can't you at least stay overnight?" asked Tygra.  
Felina sighed. "I don't think so. I really need some R & R."  
"Well, at least take something to eat with you. I'll go grab something from the kitchen."  
The lioness nodded her approval. "Can't argue with a growling stomach."  
As Tygra set off to fetch the food, Lion-O addressed Felina. "I can't thank you enough for saving Cheetara's life. That is an amazing Book you have. I knew it contained a lot of Thunderian history, but I had no idea it could be so powerful."  
"Yes, especially when coupled with your Sword of Omens, the Book can do some remarkable things. Tonight was actually the first time I have personally witnessed its powers unleashed."  
Lord Lion-O nodded. "I'd hate to think of what could happen if that Book fell into the wrong hands...maybe you should consider leaving the Book of Omens at the Lair while you stay with the Emites."  
Felina was stricken. "No disrespect my lord, but it is my sacred duty to guard the Book. Where I go, it goes."   
"Moons of Thundera, woman. Are you going to call me 'my lord' even after you become my wife?" Lion-O's remark caught Felina off guard. She blushed and cast her gaze to the floor. Until now, she had been unaware that she has never referred to him by his name. On top of that, his reference to their pending union made her feel suddenly awkward. "Anyway," continued Lion-O when she hadn't answered, "I strongly recommend you leave the Book here. You've admitted yourself that your skills as a warrior are not exactly polished. What if you're ambushed by Mutants out there tonight?"   
Tygra rejoined the group just in time to witness Felina stepping up to Lion-O with fiery determination in her jade eyes. "Are you ordering me, as Lord of the ThunderCats, to leave the Book of Omens?" she demanded. "Because if you're merely asking me to, the answer is a resounding no."  
Lion-O held her steely gaze for a moment before relenting. "No, I'm not ordering you to do anything..."  
Felina took the bundle of food Tygra had prepared for her. "Then I bid you good night, my lord." Without another word, she turned and walked out the door into the night. The pair of male cats shook their heads as they watched her exit.  
"Women!" they sighed in unison.   
  
  


  
  
_You've said the air was singing  
It's calling you / you don't believe  
These things you've never seen, never heard, never dreamed  
  
Once you had a dream  
Of oceans and sunken cities  
Memories of things you've never known  
And you have never known  
  
--The Lifting, R.E.M.  
  
_

Go to Chapter Five  
  
Return to Fan Fiction Page  



	5. Great Fire

Chapter 5 of _Signal in the Sky  
_  
  


**_Great Fire_**  
By Purrsia Kat  


  
  
Mumm-Ra stared into the churning cauldron. The Ancient Spirits of Evil saw fit to interrupt his eternal rest to show him the source of great power that had originated from the Cats' Lair. The magical waters of the cauldron held an image of a lioness clutching a golden book.   
"So," the demon priest mumbled, "the new addition to the ThunderCat clan possesses the sacred Book of Omens."  
The stony eyes of the four towering statues surrounding the cauldron glowed red. "It's worse than that, Mumm-Ra," came the deep voice of the Ancient Spirits of Evil. "The lioness scholar knows many of the Book's secrets. She is able to use the Book with the Sword of Omens to unleash powers the likes of which do not bode well for our evil purposes."  
"Then I will simply dispose of the one called Felina. Without her ability to interpret that accursed Book, it's powers will be impotent," the mummy schemed.   
"It would be wiser to 'persuade' her to reveal the Book's secrets before you destroy her, Mumm-Ra," advised the evil spirits. "The Book of Omens holds the secrets to the ThunderCats' power. With that knowledge, you will be able to rid Third Earth of all the ThunderCats."  
"Yes," Mumm-Ra agreed with a laugh. "I have met this Felina before and she is a sorry excuse of a ThunderCat. She will be most easy to 'persuade'."  
"Go then, to the Emite's jungle village. The lioness is vulnerable there with none of the other ThunderCats nearby to protect her," ordered the ancient spirits.  
  
  


  
  
Tygra finally had a chance to speak privately with Lion-O when they pulled a joint shift on watch. Even Snarf wasn't around due to his morning ritual of tidying up after breakfast. There would never be a better opportunity to broach the subject with his youthful leader, Tygra decided.   
"I can't help but have noticed," he began, "you have seemed a little distracted lately, Lion-O. Anything you want to talk about?"  
Lion-O swiveled his chair around to face the tiger. "Well," he sighed, "there's a few things weighing heavily on my mind. Even though there's nothing I can do about it all, I can't seem to stop dwelling on it."  
Tygra nodded. "Perhaps I can offer some insight."  
"The first thing has to do with the betrothal and Panthro's temper flare up the other day in council." Lion-O paused searching for the right words. "I just don't think he understands where I'm coming from. My entire destiny has been decided by codes and laws that I had no influence on. My free will is being stripped from me."  
"I sympathize with you," Tygra began. "But, when our ancestors were given the gift of ThunderCat power, a great responsibility came with it. We live by those old laws because they give us a structure in which to maintain the hierarchy. If we were to discard it all, then the chaos that followed would destroy everything we've worked for." Tygra watched Lion-O stare pensively at the telescreen for a moment before continuing. "As for Panthro, he is a staunch loyalist to the Code of Thundera with good reason..."  
"Do you know what the story is behind that?" Lion-O asked suddenly. "I would ask Panthro himself, but he won't talk about the past."  
"Well, I was just a teenager at the time, but I do remember the event," Tygra confessed. "It was during the war with the Moons of Plundarr; the same war in which Cheetara lost her parents. Panthro was probably just a few years older than you are now. Some Mutants had captured him, his wife and young cubs. When he refused to betray Jaga by giving them inside information, the Mutants slaughtered his family before his very eyes. They allowed him to live so he could suffer with the memory of that horrendous deed."  
Lion-O was stunned. "By Jaga, that's terrible....at least I know where Panthro's coming from now."  
"Yes. He lives so fiercely by the Code because that's all he has left to live for," added Tygra. "Now, what else has been troubling you, young man?"  
"Ha! My 'problems' seem a bit trivial now, after hearing what Panthro has had to endure," replied Lion-O.  
"Nothing that bothers you so is trivial. Please, go on," Tygra urged.  
Lion-O heaved a sigh. "It has to do with Jaga...and Grune."  
Tygra's interest piqued. He had been curious about just this subject since witnessing the exchange between Lion-O and Felina following Grune's last attack.   
"Grune revealed something to me on that battlefield and I just haven't been able to forget about it," continued Lion-O. "He claimed he sought revenge on all of us because Jaga had an affair with his wife. Do you know anything about that?"  
"Anything coming from Grune you should take with a grain of salt, Lion-O. It's true Jaga never did wed Felina's mother, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything illicit was going on. After all, Cheetara and I aren't officially wed."  
"I know I should consider the source and forget about it," agreed Lion-O. "But I just have this feeling....the look in Grune's eyes was definitely one of a man scorned. And if he does indeed speak the truth, that means Jaga betrayed the honor and loyalty parts of the Code."  
"Yes, carrying on an affair with a fellow ThunderCat's wife would surely qualify as a breach of the Code. But since his relationship with Leonda and Felina's birth both had the blessings of Claudis and the ThunderCat council, I can't see how Grune could be speaking the truth," Tygra reasoned.   
An alarm on the control console shattered the conversation. The male cats' attention focused on the image the telescreen projected.  
"There's trouble in sector three," noted Lion-O. "It looks as if smoke is rising from the jungle."  
"Yes, more specifically near the Emite settlement...and Felina," Tygra gravely added.  
  
  


  
  
Felina stood outside Amenita's hut, soaking in the morning sun. The air still held an earthy scent brought on by the previous night's storm. She had wanted to spend the morning studying under her favorite tree by the river. But something in what Lion-O had said about her lack of ability to truly guard the Book of Omens had prompted her to bury the Book deep in the ground. There it would remain for the duration of her stay, safe from anyone who might attempt to confiscate it.   
" 'ell, she-cat. Do ya aim to come downriver with the rest of us an' help with the harvestin' o' the fruit or are ya gonna daydream all day?" Amenita inquired, giving the startled lioness a playful nudge.   
"Of course," replied Felina. "Let's head to the boats."  
As nice as it had been to reunite with fellow Thunderians and spend time at Cats' Lair, Felina truly delighted in being back in the jungle. She found something liberating about returning to the lush vegetation and the relaxing sound of the River rushing by. In just the few months she had spent with the villagers after landing on Third Earth, she regarded their reclusive jungle settlement as home.   
"It's wonderful to be back," her heart sang as a colorful bird flew overhead; her spirit felt as if it were hitching a ride on its wings.   
They were halfway through the village square when Felina got the feeling that evil eyes were upon her. She turned to see her jungle dream turning into a nightmare. There stood the fiendish Mumm-Ra and his henchman, Grune the Destroyer.   
She grabbed Amenita by the wrist. "Run!" Felina frantically ordered her friend. "Run for your life." The frightened Emite needed no further urging.  
"Go ahead and run," chuckled Mumm-Ra. "Nothing you do will save you from my dark powers."  
Felina felt frozen to the earth, as if her body was made out of lead. Mumm-Ra grabbed her by the nape of her neck, pulling her close to his hideous face.   
"Now girl....you will bring me the Book of Omens and reveal its secrets or pay the consequences," he hissed.   
"Never." Felina cried out in pain when Mumm-Ra yanked her head back.  
"Do you know what I can do to you?" demanded the devil priest, throwing her to the ground. Felina struggled to get back on her feet. She didn't like the lustful look in Grune's eyes as he circled her, watching her every movement.   
"It's amazing," Grune said, "how much you favor your mother." Her stomach did a sickening flip flop as Grune ran a clawed finger over her shoulder and down her back.   
"Speak up, girl!" Mumm-Ra roared. "Or I will let Grune have a go at you first."  
"Please...no...I can't!" she begged. To her horror, Grune grabbed her roughly by the neck and began to kiss her. Felina slapped him fiercely across the face, her claws tearing his flesh.   
Grune roared angrily. With a mighty backhand he sent the lioness sprawling to the ground. Felina remained lying motionless on the moist earth, the throbbing pain in her head saturating her consciousness. Grune set about searching the village for the Book, destroying hut after hut while the terrified Emites stood by. His quest proved fruitless.  
"Tell me where you've hidden that Book or I will burn this jungle to the ground!" howled Mumm-Ra.   
Felina pulled herself to a sitting position. "If I don't tell him, no doubt he will destroy this place and everything in it. But if I'm forced to give him the Book, he'll have the means to destroy the ThunderCats," Felina struggled with herself. "Most importantly, I am bound by my sacred oath as a scholar to sacrifice my life in order to safeguard that with which I have been entrusted..."  
She lifted her eyes and peered into the evil depths of Mumm-ra's face. "The secrets of the Book of Omens will go with me to the grave."  
Mumm-Ra raised his hands to the sky, casting a spell which caused a wall of fire encircle the village.   
"You have just sealed your fate and that of your pathetic friends. If I cannot have the Book, then neither will the ThunderCats. Grune, torch the village! Destroy everything that lives!" With that Mumm-ra vanished, only his echoing laughter left behind.   
Felina looked on helplessly as Grune went about gleefully setting every building and boat in the village aflame. Horrified Emites ran in all directions. His destructive job finished, Grune likewise disappeared, leaving the rapidly spreading inferno to do its deadly work.   
  
  


  
  
As the Thunder Tank neared the jungle, the ThunderCat foursome where aghast at the scope of destruction the flames wrought.   
"A forty square mile area is on fire." Panthro related the information from the Tank's computers. "Looks like the entire jungle is going to be burned to a cinder."  
Cheetara shook her head in disbelief. "And Felina and those poor Emites are trapped in there. How will we ever get them out?"  
"The fire is just too vast for our water cannons to handle it," lamented Tygra. "I don't see how we can attempt a rescue."  
"Take your seats," Panthro told Tygra and Cheetara. He shut the doors to the rear compartment of the Tank. "We may not be able to go through the fire, but we can dig under it. If my calculations are correct, we should surface beneath the River, right next to the village."  
The ThunderTank surfaced in the River and promptly ran aground on a sandbar. The air was so thick with black smoke, visibility was down to almost nothing.   
"Better put on the gas masks. With all that smoke we're not going to be able to breathe out there," advised the panther.   
With masks secured, the cats exited the Tank. The ThunderCats could hear several villagers' excruciating wails, chillingly aware that they were listening to those villagers' final cries of agony as they burned alive. Panthro led the way to the riverbank, following the sounds of the cries. They didn't get very far inland before the intense heat drove them back to the River's edge. A sense of hopelessness settled over the group.   
Cheetara noticed a small animal crawling toward them along the river bank. She gasped when she realized it was Bela, her fur singed and smoldering. Cheetara rushed to the ailing snarf's side.   
"Bela! Are there any other survivors?" asked the cheetah.  
"Felina....and Amenita...are in the River," came Bela's exhausted reply.  
Cheetara cradled the injured snarf and allowed her to lead the way downriver to Felina and Amenita. Both lay unconscious in the shallow waters of a sandbar and covered in black soot. A small band of Emite children sat in the water nearby.   
A young girl timidly spoke. "They kept returnin' to the village ta bring more of us to the River. We think th' smoke finally overcame 'em."  
Tygra set about the task of assessing Felina's condition, while Cheetara tended to Amenita.   
"This one's still breathing," Cheetara said. "But her pulse is weak."  
Tygra shook his head and removed his mask. "Cheetara, run back to the Tank and get those oxygen masks. I'm going to see if I can resuscitate Felina."  
Panthro and Lion-O exchanged shocked looks as they watched Tygra try to blow the breath of life back into Felina's lungs. The minutes ticked away agonizingly slow. Finally, Felina's body jolted back to life amid a flurry of hacking coughs and raspy breaths. Cheetara arrived shortly afterward.  
"Sorry," she apologized. "I would've been back sooner but I had a hard time finding the Tank in all this smoke."  
Felina's breathing smoothed out considerably after Tygra placed the oxygen mask over her face, although she remained in a semi-conscious state. Tygra lifted the limp lioness.   
"Let's get these two back to the Tank," he ordered. "And gather up the village children--" Tygra stopped himself in mid-sentence when he realized the children had fled.  
"We can't worry about them now," Panthro reasoned. "We need to get these two out of here fast. Let's just hope those frightened kids have the brains to stay in the River."  
Lion-O took the fallen Emite into his arms and followed the group, fighting the River's current back to their vehicle. Once safely inside the Tank, the ailing pair were laid upon mats in the rear compartment. Tygra busied himself tending to Bela's wounds as the Thunder Tank burrowed its way out of the smoldering jungle. When they finally surfaced, Cheetara noticed Amenita's skin had changed from a pale blue to ashen.   
"Tygra, look!" The cheetah brought his attention to the dire situation.  
Tygra abandoned his efforts on Bela and rushed to the Emite's side.   
"Moons of Thundera, her heart's stopped!" He immediately began compressions on Amenita's chest. He labored for the better part of the hour's ride back to the Lair to no avail. Felina roused to consciousness just as the spent tiger finished his last round of compressions.   
"She's gone," he said between labored breaths. "I can't bring her back."  
Felina's eyes widened as she realized the implication of what he had said. She pulled the mask from her face and struggled to reach her dead friend.  
"No," she wailed hoarsely, "you can't stop working on her."  
"Felina, you have to lie back down," Cheetara urged. "Tygra has done all he can for your friend...I'm sorry."  
"NO!" Felina wailed. She crawled to Amenita's lifeless body, the effort dizzying her as her lungs struggled to get enough air. "You may have given up, but she's my best friend. I can't let her die."  
Cheetara tried to push Felina back onto the mat, surprised at how much strength the determined scholar still possessed.   
"Lion-O, help me subdue her," Cheetara pleaded. "We don't need her going into cardiac arrest too."  
"Yes," Tygra agreed. "Hold her down and I will sedate her."  
It took the Lord of the ThunderCats little effort to pin Felina onto her back, his strong hands clasping her shoulders. She tried to protest but her voice was lost amid shallow, ragged breaths. Cheetara fought to replace the oxygen mask while Tygra injected a sedative into Felina's arm. In but a matter of moments, Felina drifted numbly into sleep.  
  
  


  
  
Felina's eyes fluttered open as the first rays of the dawn filtered into her room. The bright light caused her head to reverberate with pain, the evidence of Grune's brutality still with her. She forced her eyes open again when she heard Tygra enter. Felina suddenly became aware of the fact that she had been bathed and dressed in her gown. Her cheeks reddened slightly, hoping it was not Tygra who provided that service.  
Tygra sat on the edge of the bed and shined a pen light into her eyes, making Felina flinch in pain. "You have quite a concussion young lady," Tygra noted.  
"Have you got anything for the pain?" Felina asked.  
"I'm sure I can give you something for that. How did you come about such a blow to the head?" the tiger wondered, observing the ugly purple bruise spanning the side of her face.  
The memories from the prior days' events came flooding back to Felina. "It was Grune....he and Mumm-Ra are the ones who burned down the jungle." she replied softly. "How's Bela?" Felina asked, recalling her faithful companion.   
"She'll recover...would you believe Snarf is tending to her?" Tygra informed Felina with amusement. The idea brought a slight smile to the scholar's lips. Her thoughts quickly darkened however. She suddenly remembered the fate that had befallen Amenita.   
Tygra noticed the tears welling up in Felina's eyes. "I'm sorry about your friend," he said gently. "I really tried to save her, I just--"  
"I know you did everything you could," interrupted the lioness. "I just didn't want to believe she died...and because of me. I brought that scourge down on the Emite village." Felina's tears were openly flowing. "It was me and the Book of Omens those bastards of evil were after--"  
"Felina, you mustn't blame yourself like that," advised Tygra.  
She barely heard him, her mind focused on the Book of Omens. "By Thundera, the Book is still buried in the jungle! I must go retrieve it now before that wretched mummy senses it survived the fire."  
Felina leapt from her bed, all thoughts of modesty forgotten. She rushed down the hall in her nightgown, making it to the top of the staircase before stopping to gasp for air. It seems she couldn't take a deep breath, her lungs still reeling from the hot smoke she had inhaled. Lion-O passed the panting lioness on his way to breakfast.  
"Felina, what are you doing?" he asked. "You should be in bed resting."   
"The--the Book...have to...get it back before...Mumm-Ra..." her voice trailed off.  
"By Jaga, does Mumm-Ra have the Book of Omens?"   
Felina shook her head. "It's buried...in the jungle."  
Tygra caught up with the pair. "Blazes, woman, you're never going to recover running around like this!"   
"She has a point though, Tygra," Lion-O observed. "We should go retrieve that Book before Mumm-Ra finds it. Felina and I will head out in the Thunder Tank. The rest of the ThunderCats need to stay at the Lair. Our routine maintenance has been neglected lately."  
Tygra nodded in agreement.   
"We should also take Amenita's body back to the village. Ironically, it is Emite custom that their dead be set afloat on a pyre down the River," Felina explained, having finally caught her breath.  
"Fine then," Lion-O conceded. "I'll prepare her body for travel while you, uh, get dressed."  
Felina looked down at her flimsy night gown and blushed. "Oh...of course," she stammered.   
  
  


  
  
Felina nibbled absentmindedly at the biscuit she'd brought along, not really feeling much like eating on such a sad sojourn. She and Lord Lion-O had traveled in silence for much of the trip. Finally, the charred remains of the jungle came into view.   
"You were right about my not being fit to guard the Book," Felina confessed. "If I had just stayed at the Lair like I was supposed to, this whole tragedy would've been averted." Her eyes filled with tears as they drove through the devastation of what was once a glorious paradise.   
Lion-O wasn't sure how to comfort her. "I'm sorry about what happened, but there's nothing we can do about it now..."  
They finally reached the spot where the village once stood.   
"Be careful," Lion-O warned as they exited the vehicle. "Some of the coals are probably still pretty hot."  
Felina was nauseated by the stench of charred flesh that overpowered the acrid odor of the scorched wood. Several of the blackened bodies of the villagers were in view. Felina gasped and struggled for composure.  
"I -- can't even recognize this place anymore," she lamented. "We're never going to find the Book now." Felina studied the barren landscape, hoping for any clue as to where she had hidden the Book. A spark of inspiration came to her. "My lord, use the Sword's powers of Second Sight. It should show you where the Book is buried."  
"That's a great idea," he agreed. Lion-O was glad to see she was holding up so well in the face of a such atrocity. Although he sympathized with her loss, he wouldn't know how to react if she broke down.   
The Sword's vision lead them just east of the village to a smoldering stump. They both got to work with shovels they had brought from the Thunder Tank. It didn't take long before they struck the metallic cover of the Book.   
"Do you think it's damaged?" asked Lion-O.  
Felina brushed the dirt off its cover. "This book was fashioned from Thunderian steel. It was designed to withstand quite a bit of abuse."  
"Well, that's one task down, one to go..." Lion-O said.  
The lioness knew there was no point in delaying the unpleasant job. She and Lion-O set about preparing Amenita's body for the funeral. Felina had hoped during the course of their labor that she might see any survivors of the fire. But the charred jungle remained quiet as death itself.   
Finally the moment arrived. The pair of lions gently laid Amenita's shrouded body onto the pyre. After shoving the barge out into the River, Lion-O set it ablaze with the Sword of Omens. As Felina watched the burning vessel float away, she did not weep. Rather, she felt determination born of anger welling inside her heart.   
"This is the last time I will be a helpless victim," she vowed to herself.   
  
  


  
  
_Great fire burning  
All because of you  
Burning through the zoo  
Animals are panicking....  
  
--Great Fire, XTC  
  
_

Go to Chapter Six  
  
Return to Fan Fiction Page  



	6. Powerline

Chapter 6 of _Signal in the Sky  
_  
  


**_Powerline_**  
By Purrsia Kat  


  
  
  
Felina stood knee deep off the shore of Treetop Lake, tossing bits of Bread Fruit to the soaring seagulls. She was so wrapped up in watching the screeching white birds, she didn't notice Tygra's presence on the beach. The tiger cleared his throat to catch her attention.  
She whirled around to see the unexpected company. "Oh, it's you," she sighed. "What brings you to the Treetop Kingdom?"  
"Well," Tygra began, "I've just been a little concerned about you lately, that's all." He waded into the waters as Felina returned her focus on the circling birds. "What have you been up to here with the Warrior Maidens?"  
"Willa has been kind enough to help me perfect my archery skills," the lioness replied. "It hasn't been easy but I must say, Queen Willa has been most patient."  
"That's all well and good," he conceded, "but I can't help but notice how you have been neglecting your studies for the past month since....well, since the fire."  
A heavy silence hung between them, until at last Felina spoke. "I haven't so much as touched the Book of Omens since the blaze, it's true. But I feel as if my training as a warrior is more important at this point."  
"So is that what this has been about... your running with Cheetara, the hand to hand combat sessions with Panthro, the fencing practice with Lion-O...you're trying to become a warrior? But why, Felina?"  
"They say knowledge is power, but the only thing my knowledge has brought is a handicap to the entire team. I need to be able to hold my own against our foes. You have to agree that with the dire threats we ThunderCats face, would it not be more helpful to gain another warrior rather than a scholar?"  
Tygra struggled for the right words. "You have inherited a great destiny, Felina. The things you know and the things that you will eventually discover will be an asset to our cause, not a hindrance. I witnessed the wonders you can achieve with that Book when you performed the Lifting on Cheetara...you mustn't give up on it now."  
Felina shook her head. "I refuse to be a victim anymore, Tygra!"  
"What you don't understand is the failure is ours, not yours. For centuries, it has fallen to the ThunderCats to protect the scholars--"  
The lioness sighed in exasperation. "But I am a ThunderCat," she exclaimed, her hand clasped over the ThunderCat insignia on her chest. "The scholars of yesterday were ordinary Thunderians, but I inherited the title of ThunderCat because of my father, Jaga. I can't ignore that part of my heritage any longer."  
"Hear me when I say it's a mistake to try to be something you're not--" Tygra's words fell on deaf ears, as Felina dove headlong into the water. She floated in the calm lake. Staring at the pale blue sky, she tried to forget Tygra's wise words.   
  
  


  
  
Lord Lion-O sat in the empty council room, absentmindedly thumbing the Book of Omens. His reverie broke when Tygra entered the room.   
"How did it go?" Lion-O asked.  
Tygra shook his head. "I couldn't get through to her. Felina is determined to abandon her life's calling to become as skilled as we are in battle."  
"Do you think this is just a temporary passion brought on by her grief?" the lion wondered.  
Tygra shrugged. "It's hard to say at this point. I think she still blames herself fully for that inferno. I just hope she doesn't let herself get so far gone that the knowledge contained within the Book never gets passed on."  
Lion-O gave a solemn nod.  
"Well, I have to relieve Panthro on watch. I just thought you might want to know where things stand....perhaps you should talk to her. You two have much in common; she may open up to you."  
"Thank you, Tygra," replied Lion-O.  
Alone again with the Book, Lion-O skimmed through it. He could quickly see why it took years of study and patience to make sense of the text. Not only was the Book written in a language most Thunderians haven't uttered in a thousand years, but the sheer volume of information contained within its covers was amazing.   
"Still, there's got to be a way to harvest the Book's knowledge without a scholar," he mused. "After all, what if something happens to Felina? This Book would be useless..."  
He lifted the Sword of Omens from the claw shield at his side. Lion-O studied the Eye of Thundera as it slept in the Sword's hilt, pondering the way the lioness had used the Book and Sword in tandem.   
"The Sword and the Book of Omens are like two pieces of an ancient puzzle," he reasoned to himself. "Perhaps the Sword's powers of Second Sight will reveal the Books secrets."  
Lion-O peered at the Book through the holes in the Sword's hilt. But before he could summon the Sword's powers of Second Sight, he found himself being drawn into the Book. His body was enveloped in an aura of blue light and thrown into the black emptiness of the Book's open pages. The Lord of the ThunderCats vanished within the Book, the Sword of Omens left behind on his empty council seat.  
  
  


  
  
Upon her return to Cats Lair that evening, Felina sought Snarf and Bela. She brought a basket full of candy fruit from the Berbil village, hoping the pair of old snarfs would make something delicious with the tasty fruit. When she finally tracked down Snarf, he was on the verge of hysterics.   
"Hey there, Snarf," Felina said, "what's the matter?"  
"It's Lion-O! I've searched the Lair from top to bottom, and I can't find him anywhere...and the others just think old Snarf is acting like a worry wart again, but I tell ya, something's not right...I just know it!"   
"Calm down," the lioness spoke soothingly. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Now--"  
Without warning the power to the Lair shut down, leaving the pair in darkness.   
"Snaaaarf, I knew something was wrong!" worried Snarf.  
"Just wait a moment and emergency power will come on. I'm sure it's nothing," assured Felina.  
When they stood in the hall for several minutes without the backup power coming on, Felina began to feel uneasy. A point of light bouncing toward them caught her attention.   
"Ho there!" came a voice on the other side of the light. She recognized it as Tygra's.  
"Tygra, thank Jaga it's you!" exclaimed Snarf. "What's going on? Any word from Lion-O?"  
"We don't know. The Lair is completely powerless, with even the reserve power not working... and I was hoping I'd find Lion-O with you guys," Tygra added.  
Snarf grumbled. "I don't like this..."  
"Let's get back to the basement and see if Panthro has made any headway with the master generator. Maybe Lion-O is there by now," stated Tygra.   
The trio entered the lower level of Cats Lair to see Panthro puzzling over the power generator by candlelight.   
Panthro scratched his bald head. "I just don't understand it...there's nothing mechanically wrong with the damn thing."  
Snarf glanced around the dimly lit room accounting for every ThunderCat but their young lord. His troubled scowl deepened.  
"I just got back from atop the Cat's head," Cheetara added, "and it looks as if the whole countryside is in a blackout. There's no sign of lights anywhere."  
"Well if the problem isn't a mechanical one, then some other force must be at work," Tygra mused. The cats exchanged glances that conveyed their unspoken suspicions of Mumm-Ra as the culprit.  
"I'm worried about Lion-O," insisted Snarf. "He should be here by now!"  
"Here's the plan," announced Tygra. "Panthro will stay here with WilyKat to see if something can't be done about the power. Cheetara, Felina and Kit-- go back up on the Cats' head to keep watch. With a far reaching blackout like this, there's bound to be riots and looters. The snarfs and I will search the Lair again for any sign of Lion-O."  
  
  


  
  
At least two hours had lapsed since they had begun their vigil. All remained eerily quiet across the darkened countryside. Not even the crickets dared chirp their summer song. The lack of moonlight on the overcast night made the task of seeing anything more difficult. Felina struggled to stay awake. Cheetara, however, was alert and on edge.  
"My sixth sense tells me something is wrong," she murmured.  
WilyKit grasped the cheetah's arm. "This is too creepy," the cub said nervously.   
"There!" Cheetara exclaimed, pointing to the east. Felina perked to attention. "There's a flicker of light over there...like flames, near the Berbil Village!"  
"It is fire," Felina confirmed. "And listen!" The trio fell silent, listening to the sound of angry voices floating across the valley.  
"Looters," Cheetara guessed. "I'd bet Jaga's gold it's the work of Trollogs."  
WilyKit shuddered at the thought of those stocky gray beasts terrorizing the gentle Berbils. "Aren't we going to help the Berbils?" wondered the Thunderkitten.  
Cheetara shook her head. "We have no way of reaching the village in time with the Thunder Tank out of commission." She motioned to the Tank, left sitting useless in the courtyard where Panthro earlier had tried in vain to get it running. "Besides, it sounds as if they're finished with the Berbils and heading this way..."  
"Let's get below and warn the others," suggested Felina.  
The girls rushed into the basement. Panthro and WilyKat had parts and tools strewn everywhere in their futile attempt to rig up some kind of power source for the Lair. Panthro saw the worried expression on Cheetara's face and knew the news wouldn't be good.  
"What's going on, Cheetara?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.  
"Trollog looters are headed this way from the Berbil Village," she answered.   
"Dammit," Panthro cursed. "We're easy targets sitting here in the dark...how many do you think there are?"  
Cheetara reflected for a moment. "I would say there may be as many as 3 or 4 dozen by the sound of it."  
Panthro heaved a sigh. "Well, round up anything that can be used as a weapon and prepare yourselves to defend the Lair."  
"I take it Lion-O is still missing." Cheetara directed her comment at Tygra, who stood nearby.  
"Yes," he replied solemnly. "The only clue I found was the Sword of Omens lying on his council seat." Tygra held out the Sword as if presenting evidence that he spoke the truth.   
"It's not like him to just leave that lying around," observed Cheetara.   
"Tell me about it!" snapped Snarf. "I've been pleading with you guys all night about how Lion-O is in big trouble but did anyone listen? Nooooo. Snaaarf, snarf."  
The Lair suddenly shook violently, knocking the group of cats to the floor. Sparks rained from the huge generator.   
"Great Jaga, what was that?!" Panthro bellowed. "Can't be the Trollogs already...can it?"  
Before anyone had a chance to respond, the sparks gathered until they formed into a towering beast of pure energy.   
"I control your energy sources, and now I control you," the beast announced.  
"Who are you?" Cheetara demanded.  
"It does not matter who I am," came its angry reply. "The only thing you need to know is that you are my slaves!" With that, the beast sent a massive wave of energy at Cheetara. She quickly drew her staff and managed to spin it fast enough to deflect the first onslaught. But it was abundantly clear to the ThunderCats that this creature was much more powerful than anything they had faced before. It would only be a matter of time before they fell to its greater power.   
"Tygra," Felina whispered, grasping his shoulder. "I think I may know what happened to Lion-O. You didn't happen to find the Sword and the Book of Omens near one another?"  
"Yes, the Book was on the table, but--"  
"Give me the Sword and I'll go get Lion-O. He may be our only chance to beat this thing," Felina pleaded.  
Tygra handed her the mystic blade. "We'll hold this thing off as long as we can...now go, with Jaga's luck."  
Felina slipped out the door while the beast busied itself fighting with Cheetara and Panthro. The thunderous battle raged behind her as she felt her way down the darkened hall. Her feline eyes helped her see somewhat, but not enough for her to make an all out run for it. Finally, she reached the council room. The lioness fumbled her way to the table, her hands eventually brushing across the cool steel of the Book's cover. She gripped the Sword tightly and gulped nervously. If what she had read about the things that awaited those who dared enter the Book were true, she was not looking forward to the journey.   
"I hope I arrive in time to save you my lord," she murmured. "If not, I'm afraid we'll both perish within the Book--a regular pair of crispy critters."  
Before she lost her nerve, Felina lifted the Sword to her face and peered through the Eye. Surrounded by a blue light she was whisked into the Book, the Sword clattering to the floor. Felina was terrified as she went into a free fall. Just when she feared she may fall for an eternity, she landed on solid ground. Felina lifted her eyes to see a great altar, with what looked like a giant Eye of Thundera perched atop it. The altar was surrounded by four pillars adorned by unfriendly looking scaly beasts.   
"Felina!" Her name was all Lord Lion-O managed to choke out, clearly exhausted and out of breath.   
"My lord, you're alive!" Her relief was overshadowed by her sudden annoyance with him. "What on Thundera possessed you to mess with the Book of Omens?" She surprised herself with the scolding tone of her voice.  
"Well," Lion-O gasped, his anger flaring at such an attempt to lecture him. "Maybe if ....you had been....doing your job....I wouldn't have tried to do it...for you!"  
Their argument was abruptly ended by the Guardian of the Book. "Do you have the key?" it demanded of Felina in a booming baritone.  
"Please tell me... you have that damn key," Lion-O whispered.  
The scholar shook her head. "No, I don't have the key," she nervously answered. Lion-O cringed.  
"Then you will perish." As the Guardian delivered its verdict, the serpents of the pillars sent flames roaring toward the pair of lions.   
"I've been dodging these blasted flames for hours," Lion-O said as they jumped clear from another volley of fireballs. "Got any bright ideas?"  
"You've got to use the Sword of Omens to escape without the Key," Felina informed him.  
Lion-O shook his head in frustration. "But I don't have the Sword."  
"Just call to it. The Sword will pull you out from the outside," insisted Felina.   
Lion-O lifted one hand skyward as Felina roughly clasped the other. Lion-O shot her a sharp look.   
"Well....I'm going with you!" she explained.   
"Sword of Omens, come to my hand!" Lion-O's command echoed into the council room chamber, stirring the Eye of Thundera to life. The Book rose from the table and the Sword met with it. The magical blade began rotating upon the Book's cover. With the power of the Sword of Omens pulling on them like gravity, the lions began their ascent out of the frightful Book. They were tossed forcefully from the Book, landing in a heap on the floor. Lion-O reached for the Sword where it had fell beside him, and was burned by the searing hot hilt.   
"By Thundera, the Sword's boiling hot!" he exclaimed, shaking his burned hand.  
"Friction will do that," Felina pointed out sarcastically.  
Lion-O ignored the moody lioness, and scooped up his weapon with his claw shielded hand. The Sword's blade took on a soft blue glow that illuminated the room.   
"What's going on here? What happened to the Lair's power?" He asked Felina.  
Felina's irritation with Lion-O faded away as she recalled the dire situation they faced. She was further unsettled by the lack of activity in the Lair.   
"The ThunderCats were fighting some kind of beast made of pure energy in the basement when I left to get you, my lord. That creature is what is responsible for the blackout," Felina explained.  
"I don't hear anything going on now," Lion-O worried. "Let's go!" He sprinted toward the lower level of the Lair with Felina in tow. When they reached their destination, both were shocked to find no trace of their friends. In fact, there was no evidence that a battle had even took place. It was as though the ThunderCats had simply vanished. Lion-O quickly conjured the Sword's powers of Second Sight.   
"The Sword showed me nothing....absolutely nothing."  
Felina sensed an oppressive feeling of doom creep into her heart. "That awful creature will be back for us," she murmured with a shudder.  
"Pull yourself together," Lion-O said sternly. "I'm going to need every ounce of courage you can muster, Felina, if we are to survive this."  
The lions' attention was abruptly drawn to a commotion just outside the Lair. As they exited the basement Felina grabbed her bow and quiver, steeling herself for the battle of her life against that invincible wall of energy. Lion-O once again used the Sword's visionary powers to see what awaited them outside.   
"It's Trollog looters," he informed her. In all of the excitement, she forgot they had those hideous trolls to deal with as well. "They've got the Thunder Tank rolled and set on fire. Now they're trying to get inside the Lair. We'll have a better chance against them out there than if they manage to get inside."  
Felina nodded in agreement. She followed him up to one of the Lair's larger windows. "I think it's wiser if we grapple down from here," Lion-O explained, "rather than open the front doors allowing the Lair to be penetrated."  
Felina watched Lion-O attach the claw shield to the window sill and proceed to slide down the chain hanging from it. Felina secured her bow over her shoulder and quickly followed suit. They found themselves surrounded by club wielding Trollogs the instant they hit the ground. Standing back to back in the glow of the burning Thunder Tank, the pair of ThunderCats made their stand. Felina fired steel tipped arrows, while Lion-O doled out electric shocks from the Sword. They drove many of the their assailants back. Yet for every Trollog they downed, two more seemed to take their place.  
"We're going to have to split up. They have us cornered here," observed Lion-O. He quickly grabbed his claw shield and managed to dodge his way to the other side of the overturned Tank. Felina bolted in the opposite direction, narrowly missing a Trollog's crushing swipe. After firing off countless arrows, she felt as though she finally made a dent in the relentless onslaught of Trollogs. Taking advantage of the reprieve, she caught sight of Lion-O across the courtyard, locked in a fierce struggle with a particularly strong Trollog. He was so involved in sparring with the beast, he failed to notice the Trollog lurking behind him. Felina hastily drew an arrow, hoping at this range she could at least drive the Trollog away. She let go of the string with a silent prayer. To her great surprise she hit her target squarely, mortally wounding the creature. At the same instant, Lion-O got the upper hand in his battle with the brawny Trollog, successfully running him in with the Sword. As Felina reveled in her ace shot, she barely avoided disaster when another Trollog brought down his club, grazing her arm and shattering her bow. Lion-O had no time to react, helplessly watching what was surely to be the disarmed lioness' bloody end. To his amazement, the scholar produced a dagger from inside her boot, and leapt toward her foe. She delivered a fatal knife wound to the troll's gut. The few remaining Trollogs decided to cut their losses and hurriedly deserted their efforts.   
"I thought you were done for," Lion-O told Felina. "How many weapons do you have hidden in there anyway?" He gestured toward her knee-length leather boots.   
"Quite a bit actually," responded Felina. "It never hurts to be armed to the teeth."  
Lion-O nodded emphatically. "I see that. You've got the warrior's golden rule down at any rate."  
Feline felt spent, a side effect of the adrenaline rush. "Now all we have to contend with is that creature of pure energy."  
"You said it came out of the power generator in the Lair?" Lion-O asked.  
Felina nodded. "I suppose we should head back there and see what clues we can find."  
The ghost of Jaga unexpectedly appeared to Lion-O. "The enemy you face is called Ergus. He escaped from the Interstellar Council's imposed exile. He has already absorbed all the energy sources of Third Earth, as well as the energy of this planet's most powerful beings. In addition to our fellow ThunderCats, Ergus has successfully defeated the Mutants and Mumm-Ra," the apparition explained. "He now possesses unfathomable strength because of all the energy he has taken. And he will be back for the Eye of Thundera. Your only hope of defeating Ergus lies with the Book of Omens. It will enable you to use the Sword to reverse the polarity on Ergus' energy, thus destroying him." Jaga then vanished as swiftly as he had appeared.  
Felina stood by impatiently. "Are we going back inside the Lair or not?"  
"Yes, but not to the basement. We need to get the Book of Omens--it will tell us how to defeat Ergus," Lion-O explained in a rush.   
Felina was thoroughly confused. "Who--what? Did all this information just fall out of the sky?"  
"Uh...sort of," he responded before bounding toward the Lair.  
Back inside the council room, Felina pored over the Book by candlelight after Lion-O had revealed all that Jaga had told him.   
"Maybe my father was mistaken," Felina suggested, leafing through the pages. "I've never come across such a notion in this Book."  
"Keep looking. I'm telling you, it's our only chance," urged Lion-O. He felt more edgy as the minutes ticked on, knowing time was growing short.   
"Oh, this looks like something," Felina said excitedly. She felt a faint flicker of hope as she read on through the passage. The Lair rumbled mightily, heralding the return of Ergus. The lioness heard her pulse pounding in her ears while she frantically tried to decipher the Book's instructions.  
Lion-O was on the edge of panic. "What does it say, Felina? Hurry!"  
"Give me the Sword," she ordered, without looking up. Lion-O handed over his weapon without question, all the while watching the door in anticipation of Ergus' arrival. She placed the mystic blade upon the Book and recited a command in the ancient Thunderian tongue. As the Book and Sword started to react together, Felina grimly told Lion-O the part he would play.  
"From what I understand," she said, "the Book is energizing the Eye of Thundera to be able to reverse polarity on Ergus' power. However, it's still not going to be easy beat him. With all the power that will be surging through the Eye during your struggle with Ergus, the Sword is going to be very hard to control, not to mention fiery hot."  
Her explanation was interrupted by Ergus's efforts to blast in the council chamber's door.   
She hastily continued. "You must be able to hold onto the Sword long enough to direct his energy back at him at precisely the right moment."  
The council room door gave way with a thunderous crack, just as the Sword of Omens fell from atop the Book and into its master's hand.   
"How will I know when the right moment arrives?" Lion-O asked.  
Felina managed to dodge Ergus' first volley before she anwered. "I'm not sure. I couldn't understand that part of the passage. You'll need to trust your own instincts."  
The energy beast sent off another powerful bolt of raw voltage, hitting Felina directly. She disintegrated into a blinding ball of white light that was quickly absorbed by Ergus. Lord Lion-O was left alone to fight the fearsome creature.   
Lion-O stood ready, waiting for Ergus' next assault. When the attack began, the Lord of the ThunderCats commanded the Eye to action. The growling Cat's Eye sprang to life with a jolt of power Lion-O had never felt before. It took all his might to keep his grip on the hilt. The Eye was fast soaking up everything Ergus was throwing at him. The blade glowed bright white with pure power. The hilt grew so hot, Lion-O could feel the intense heat even through the claw shield.   
Finally, the energy beast reached the peak of frustration. Ergus summoned all his strength, emitting one giant electric fireball at Lion-O. Its impact knocked the Lion-O off his feet. He managed to hold onto the Sword of Omens, which successfully shielded him from certain destruction. The Sword shook violently in his hands as the energy of the giant fireball surged through it. Lion-O struggled to stand, ignoring the pain in his exhausted muscles. He sent out a silent prayer to Jaga and the ThunderCat ancients. He tried to level the Sword at Ergus in hopes of delivering a triumphant blow. It took all his remaining strength to force the Sword down, his unshielded hand slipping in the process and touching the white hot hilt. He screamed in agony as his flesh baked, but he dared not let loose and risk losing control over the Sword. Lion-O managed to croak out the command that sounded Ergus' death knell. With a force that slammed Lion-O into the wall behind him, the Sword let loose of all its stored energy. Ergus was destroyed in a breathtaking display of sparks and colorful light.   
Lion-O sat against the wall, half conscious and vaguely aware of the throbbing pain in his right hand. He thought he was dreaming as he watched the last of the sparks materialize into his friends---along with the Mutants and Mumm-Ra. Oddly, the evil-doers exited the Lair without a skirmish, apparently too depleted to fight. The weary ThunderCats were too grateful to question it.   
Snarf felt reinvigorated when he caught sight of his fallen lord. "Lion-O! You're here!" He ran across the room to greet the lion, his joy turning to dismay as he saw Lion-O's badly burned hand. The palm was a chalky white and blistered, the fingers actually fused together. Lion-O was barely aware of Snarf's resulting hysterics before he succumbed to darkness.   
  
  


  
  
The following evening, the group of adult ThunderCats, along with the snarfs, sat around a small table at the Bulkan Bar. Felina gazed at Lion-O's bandaged hand, shuddering at the memory of helping to cut his fingers apart and draining the blisters. She had never seen a burn as bad as that, save for the fatally scorched bodies of her Emite friends. The lioness tried to push the unpleasant images from her mind.  
"WilyKit and Kat were pretty sore that they had to stay back at the Lair," commented Lion-O.  
"Well, if I know the Thunderkittens, they're busying themselves by lacing the Lair with all kinds of little 'surprises' for us to come home to," laughed Cheetara.  
"I think we need a toast to Felina," Tygra announced as he held up his glass of bourbon. "If she hadn't figured out Lion-O was trapped in that Book, we'd still be fueling that creature's rampage. And she saved us with her great knowledge of the Book."  
"Please," she begged, a blush coloring her pale cheeks. "It was the Lord of the ThunderCats who should have the honors. If he hadn't had the stamina to last in that Book, I'd still be stuck in there. Not to mention the sheer strength of body and spirit it took to defeat Ergus. Besides, if it weren't for my father telling us to look to the Book of Omens for the means to survive Ergus' attack, none of us would be here."  
Cheetara raised her wine glass. "Then we toast you all! Lion-O, Jaga, and Felina--to whom we owe our gratitude." They all clinked their glasses together and shared a hearty laugh.   
"I still say it's too bad that destroying Ergus also freed Mumm-Ra and those damn Mutants," grumbled Snarf.   
Panthro snorted in agreement. "And I have a mind to head over to the Trollog's caves and beat their asses for what they did to my Thunder Tank. It's completely destroyed! I gotta start from scratch to build a new one."  
"The Trollogs took a heavy beating for their greediness," Lion-O assured the angered panther.  
"Still, in all my forty years I've never seen anything like it....the destruction of property just for the hell of it!" scoffed Panthro. "And what they did to the Berbil Village? No wonder RoBear Bill is getting sauced." He motioned to the bar where the robotic bear was consuming the electronic equivalent of hard liquor.   
"One good thing came out of all this," noted Tygra. "at least Mumm-Ra and those Mutants are going to be just as worn out as we are from this ordeal to cause any trouble for a while."  
"Thank Jaga for that, snaaarf snarf."  
  
  


  
  
_What's this humming in my head?  
Was it something someone said  
It's connecting us with them  
Electric wires turned on again  
  
Well it aggravates, and it pacifies  
Hear the power in the lines  
Well it captivates, and it hypnotize  
Feel the power in the lines  
  
Strung high on every pole  
How can this power be bought and sold?  
Trying to harness solar rays  
Making minutes seem like days  
  
----Powerline, Husker Du  
  
_

Go to Chapter Seven  
  
Return to Fan Fiction Page  



	7. Tenderness

Chapter 7 of _Signal in the Sky  
_  
  


**_Tenderness_**  
By Purrsia Kat  


  
  
"Snarf...have you seen Felina around anywhere?" inquired Lion-O.  
The snarf paused in his journey down the corridor to answer. "Last time I saw her, she was in Tygra's room."  
Before Lion-O could comment on the information Snarf hurried down the hall, obviously on a mission. When the lion reached the thick steel door of Tygra's bed chamber, he considered announcing himself. But a wave of some strange emotion washed over him. He decided to boldly enter without forewarning.   
Felina sat in front of a wall full of books, with Bela curled at her feet. She was so engrossed in the old leather-bound volume she was reading, she didn't notice Lion-O enter the room. Upon a thorough visual sweep of the chamber, Lion-O noted Tygra's absence. With that revelation, his inexplicable jealousy was replaced by mild embarrassment at having barged into the room so rudely.   
Felina lifted her gaze from the book. "Oh, good evening, my lord."  
Lion-O balked at the fact that she still insisted on addressing him in such a formal matter. He had an odd notion that she was doing it just to spite him. "Felina--you were supposed to be in the council chamber an hour ago. We called a meeting to go over the last minute details of tomorrow's ceremony..."  
The lioness flushed slightly and sank back into the soft folds of the armchair. "Please forgive me...I truly didn't mean to miss the meeting. I just got so wrapped up in this book about Thunderian history--"  
Lion-O had no patience for her explanations. "I can't help but have noticed your lack of enthusiasm about your own wedding. Granted, I'm not exactly thrilled about it either, but at least I'm trying to put in a little effort."  
"Believe me when I say my lackluster attitude has nothing to do with you personally," Felina pleaded. "It's just....it's just so strange that a little more than a year ago we were both cubs on Thundera, and now we're these awkward adults on a new planet...being thrown into a marriage..." She shook her head with disbelief.  
The lion heaved a sigh and felt his mood lighten a bit. "Yes, we have all had to endure a lot of change. It doesn't help that we're both victims of the bizarre twist of fate that aged us so. But the more I think about the things Panthro and the others have said about preserving the Code of Thundera and honoring our time tested traditions, the more I'm just resigned to the fact that we can't do anything about this wedding."  
Felina's brow furrowed slightly, and thought, "Just what a girl wants to hear on the eve of her wedding...her husband-to-be is resigned to the fact that he's to wed." She was aware of Bela stirring about at her feet. Felina gave the snarf a nudge with her foot, hoping to quell any smart remarks she feared Bela was on the cusp of making. Felina was grateful when the snarf merely grumbled softly and remained silent.   
Silence lapsed between the betrothed pair as Felina returned the book to its place on the shelf. Her escape from harsh reality through reading was shattered by the conversation.   
"So, what is to happen tomorrow?" the lioness asked with vague curiosity.  
Lion-O shrugged. "The wedding ritual is supposed to take place around three in the afternoon. Afterwards, we're hosting a feast inside the Lair. Mainly, the meeting consisted of Snarf freaking out about the menu and what not...you really didn't miss much." Lion-O chuckled at the memory of the stressed snarf's antics. "As you can imagine, once Snarf started going off, we didn't get much chance to address anything else."  
Felina could just imagine the chaotic scene in her mind and grinned broadly. "Well, perhaps fate did me a favor by distracting me long enough to miss that event." During their light exchange, Felina noticed Lion-O's burned hand was missing its protective wrapping, exposing the angry pink skin. The lioness clasped his hand and took to inspecting its healing palm. "You should still keep this hand wrapped. The skin is healing finally, but it remains vulnerable to infection." She gently traced the surface of his large palm with the tip of her claw.   
Lion-O jerked away slightly due to his damaged skin's reaction to her touch. "It's still pretty sensitive," he agreed.  
"Bela," Felina called to the snarf, "go to my bedchamber and get my first aid kit please."  
Bela obediently left to retrieve the kit.   
"I've got some ointment that will help speed up the healing and minimize scarring," she explained.  
He studied the delicate features of her face as if seeing her for the first time. She possessed the body and grace of a woman, yet her eyes still held a child-like innocence. "More exposure to the brutalities of war will smother that innocent light in her eyes," he sadly thought. He had a wild, fleeting notion that he could shield her from such pain. But even in his short tenure as lord, he knew that wouldn't be at all realistic. His own carefree spirit had already been compromised by their struggles. And because the ThunderCats numbered so few, the idea of protecting her from such ugly truths was indeed impossible.  
"Thank you, Felina," Lion-O said softly. "It's nice to finally have a moment together like this. With all that has gone on since you rejoined us, we haven't had much of a chance to get acquainted." He instinctively reached out and swept a stray lock of the lioness' hair from her face. She flushed and giggled self consciously at the sudden gesture.   
"The way you laughed just then--it reminded me of when we were cubs on Thundera. Whenever you stayed at the Lair, all of us Thunderkittens would play snarf ball. And it never failed that you would end up giggling so hard you couldn't finish playing."  
"Yes, those were good times," Felina concurred. Reflecting on the happier times of her cubhood made the next day's forced ceremony even more bittersweet. "I wonder---without this betrothal...if we would have fallen in love on our own," she mused to herself.  
Their congenial discussion was interrupted by Bela's return. In a display of snarfly agility, Bela used her long tail to raise herself to twice her normal height. "One first aid kit, as requested, snarf snarf," she announced while passing the dark leather pouch to Felina.  
As Felina slathered ointment over the surface of his injured palm, she couldn't help but notice how large Lion-O's hands were; nearly twice the size of her own slight hands. She suddenly thought of what Amenita had said about the marriage bed. It was strange to imagine Lion-O's mighty hands--hands that possess awesome, deadly power and strength in battle--gently caressing her. She hastily wrapped his hand with gauze, hoping he wouldn't notice her ruddy cheeks brought about by her mind's romantic wanderings. Felina was relieved to see Tygra make an entrance just as she finished her task. She feared if she had to look Lion-O in the eyes at that moment, he would be able to read her thoughts. She regarded Tygra's timely presence as a gift from the fates.   
"Tygra," she said airily, while making a concerted effort to avoid Lion-O's gaze.   
"So this is where you were hiding out from the meeting," the tiger mirthfully spoke. "Soaking up more reading I assume."  
She brushed past Lion-O, who regarded Felina with perplexed amusement at her skittish behavior. "Yes," she confirmed. "I was really wrapped up in that wonderful old volume you have regarding Thunderian history. It was fascinating to learn how the Mutants and the ThunderCats became mortal enemies."  
"Ah yes, there are many theories about the origin of our mutual hostility, but I think that book has the most accurate account," observed Tygra.  
As Lion-O witnessed their light banter, feelings of jealousy bubbled to the surface. He wasn't sure if those feelings stemmed from the intellectual bond Tygra and Felina shared, or merely the idea that she so obviously adored the elder cat. He struggled to figure out where exactly such an ugly emotion was coming from. After all, it's not as though he and Felina had any romantic ties. Yet ever since he discovered their betrothal, Lion-O had become increasingly protective of Felina. Amid a storm of conflicting emotions Lion-O silently left the room, unnoticed by the chatting pair of intellects.  
  
  


  
  
Brilliant sunshine cascaded into Felina's bedchamber. The lioness sat on a plush stool, patiently waiting as Cheetara combed through her freshly washed brown hair. With the wedding merely hours away, Felina fought back rolling waves of nervousness. Not only was she anxious about the ceremony itself, but also about the mysteries of what would follow. She picked at the lint on her robe while she pondered a tactful way to broach the subject with Cheetara.   
She concluded the only approach would be the direct one. "Cheetara..." she started hesitantly, "What is it like to know a man?"  
Cheetara smiled gently at the raw innocence of the lioness' query. "You needn't worry, Felina. Lion-O will not force you to do anything before you're ready."  
"Yes, but when the time comes, how will I know what to do? How will I be sure I can please him?"  
The cheetah laughed good naturedly. "Luckily, making love comes quite naturally to both men and women. When the time arrives, I'm sure neither of you will be confused as to what to do. And as for pleasing a man," Cheetara added, "they are pleased simply by a willing female."  
Their discussion was bluntly ended by WilyKit's boisterous entrance. The kitten eyed Felina's gown hanging on the closet door. "Aw gee, Felina. Your dress is beautiful!" The cub ran her fingers over the velvety, wine colored material.   
"Thank you, Kit. I have Cheetara and Tygra to thank for such a lovely dress. That is their wedding gift to me," Felina replied.  
WilyKit bounced onto the bed. "Where did you find such a thing of beauty?" she asked Cheetara.  
"Well, we sought the best Wolo seamstress in the village and she came up with that dress," explained Cheetara as she swept Felina's hair up behind her head.   
"Wow," WilyKit gushed. "You're so lucky, Felina. You get to marry Lion-O in a gorgeous dress...it's just like a fairy tale! I can't wait to grow up and marry a handsome guy..."  
"Be careful what you wish for, Kit," Felina advised. "Your cubhood is something you should cherish while you can."  
WilyKit scoffed. "It stinks being twelve. Kat and I never get to do anything. We miss out on all the fun stuff like when you guys go to the bar....it's not fair."  
Cheetara could sense Felina's growing discontent with the current conversation. "Kit, is there a reason you dropped by?" Cheetara asked in her smooth alto voice.  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot....here." The kitten presented Felina with a small black box. "It's a gift from me and Kat."  
Felina was shocked to see a lovely golden necklace when she opened the box. The sparkling piece of jewelry was adorned with a red cat's eye amulet. "It's beautiful...thank you," the lioness whispered.  
"It was our mother's," WilyKit explained. "We wanted you to have it."  
"And that reminds me," added Cheetara, while she put the finishing touches on Felina's coif. She grabbed a box from the nearby dresser and removed its contents. "Your hair-do won't be complete without this." Cheetara placed a radiant golden tiara upon Felina's head. "It's tradition for the bride of the Lord of the ThunderCats to wear it. Lion-O's mother, as well as those before her, wore this tiara."  
"What did I tell you?" WilyKit gloated. "It's just like a fairy tale!"  
Felina was speechless.  
Cheetara noted the time on the wall clock ticking ever closer to three o'clock. "Come on, Kit. We best leave Felina to get dressed. Besides, we need to change as well."  
The lioness remained seated on the stool long after Cheetara and WilyKit left her. She seemed frozen in time as emotions of anxiety, excitement and sorrow fought inside her heart to prevail over this day---her wedding day.  
  
  


  
  
It was now a quarter to three. Lion-O could hear the din of noisy chatter filter through his bedroom window from the crowd that had gathered outside to witness the ceremony. He was dressed in the finest dark blue suit. The metal shoulder guards made his chest seem broader than usual. The suit's collar and cuffs, as well as the pinstripes along the side of his trousers, were trimmed in an intricate golden embroidery. His black boots were polished to an impeccable shine, thanks to Snarf's attention to detail. He was the picture of regal handsomeness, if not for the scowl he wore which clashed smartly with his formal wear. As Lion-O paced about, his long red cape flowed behind him.  
"You need to relax," Tygra suggested from his position near the window. He, too, was dressed similarly in a fine suit, though his was a lighter shade of blue. "After all, it's not the end of the world."  
"I don't expect you to understand," Lion-O snapped. "I'm not ready for this....this added responsibility of a wife. And I'm certainly not ready to raise cubs. Unless of course there's a Thunderian law that decrees when I am to become a father as well," he added bitterly.  
"It's not as bad as all that, Lion-O," responded Tygra. "Even though the two of you didn't choose each other, you're both young, vital cats and so there is a lot of time for love to grow between you. And as for cubs, as long as you avoid having relations during her fertile stage each month, there won't be any surprises."  
None of his elder's words of wisdom did anything to quell the firestorm of emotions fighting within Lion-O's heart. "Last night I thought I had finally come to terms with this arrangement...but as the moment of reckoning nears I find myself so conflicted..." Lion-O's voice trailed off, his mind reeling to find the words.  
Tygra crossed the room to lay a sympathetic hand on Lion-O's shoulder. "Even at such a young age, you continue to prove yourself a strong and able leader. You have come through wonderfully, given the weighty responsibilities laid upon you so early in life. I won't pretend to imagine what it must be like to close your eyes a twelve year old cub and awaken a man with all the worries and duties that come with adulthood..." Tygra shook his head in amazement.   
Lion-O nodded. "As much as I hate to regress to kittenhood, I have to say that it all seems so unfair."  
"If it's any consolation, Felina feels similarly conflicted but she does desire to be a good wife to you," Tygra confessed. "We had quite a talk about just this topic last night."  
Tygra's comments struck a nerve with Lion-O as he recalled the tiger and lioness engaged in last evening's chummy exchange. "That reminds me, I think as someone who is involved with a woman, it was highly inappropriate for you to have carried on a conversation with Felina alone in your bedchamber."  
Tygra was taken aback. "Don't be ridiculous! You know I'm totally devoted to Cheetara. And I can assure you Felina feels nothing for me other than perhaps a fatherly reverence."  
"Still," Lion-O insisted, "after this day, I do not want Felina in your bedchamber as it's not proper behavior for a married woman. If she must read your books, she can do so elsewhere."  
"By Jaga, the stress _is_ getting to you," noted Tygra. The tiger walked back to the window, a strained silence lapsing between the two mighty cats.   
Amid a glowing blue fog, the spirit of Jaga appeared to Lion-O. "Ah young Lord of the ThunderCats," the wise old jaguar began. "Your difficulty with the hand life has dealt you is understandable. But you must try not to take out your frustrations on your friends, or let jealousy get the best of you."  
"Yes, Jaga, I know," Lion-O mumbled, his eyes cast to the floor.  
"It brings me great joy to know my daughter survived the destruction of Thundera and has returned to fulfill her destiny as your bride," continued Jaga. "Felina was a gift from the fates late in my life and though I could not be with her often, she was the apple of my eye. I know you will protect her and treat her well; I cannot think of a better Thunderian with whom she could spend her life with. Though your heart is heavy now, in time love will grow between you."  
Before Lion-O had a chance to respond, his mentor vanished back into the depths of the Astral World.   
"The time has come," Tygra announced. "I'll see you outside." His statement hung more like a question, as though he wondered whether the lion's cold feet would overwhelm him.   
"Go then," Lion-O replied gruffly while he secured the claw shield and the Sword of Omens to his hip. "I'll follow shortly."  
  


  
  
Tygra made his way toward the central hall of the Lair. There, he found the rest of the ThunderCats gathered.   
"Not that you'll need this today," Panthro said as he approached Felina. "Hopefully those damn Mutants are still smarting from the beating they took from Ergus." He presented Felina with a shiny steel bow. "This is made from titanium steel. I'd like to see a Trollog try to smash it to bits."   
Felina took the finely crafted bow from Panthro's mighty paws. She couldn't get over how stately the panther looked out of his warrior garb. It struck her as odd to see the gruff old cat dressed in finery.   
"Thank you so much," she sincerely told Panthro.   
"Leave it to Panthro to give the most unromantic wedding gift in Thunderian history," Cheetara interjected with a laugh and roll of her eyes. The cheetah truly looked stunning in her golden, floor length cocktail dress. The spaghetti-strapped garment flowed over the she-cat's toned body like a sparkling river.   
"I'm just practical," Panthro insisted. "Romance is for dreamers."  
Bela took the bow and carried it to the weapons room as Felina turned to greet Tygra.  
"You look lovely," Tygra assured the visibly nervous lioness. She looked every bit the mature elegant woman. The wine hued dress complimented her jade eyes, it's short sleeves hanging off her delicate shoulders. The gown's full length skirt, with its thigh-high slit, revealed one of her long tawny legs. "Lion-O is a lucky man this day," he continued while lightly kissing the top her hand. Felina blushed furiously.   
"Speaking of Lion-O, where is he, snaaaaarf snarf! The ceremony is supposed to be starting right now," fretted the old snarf.   
"Easy, Snarf," Tygra said. "He was right behind me."  
"Well, we better go take our positions outside," suggested Panthro. "Soon as Lion-O comes down here, the two of you come on out and we'll get this show started," he added to Felina.  
Shortly after the other ThunderCats disappeared through the main door of the Lair, Lion-O entered the central hall. Felina was struck by how genuinely handsome he appeared.  
"My lord, you truly look handsome this day," Felina said breathlessly.   
The lioness studied his stern expression. Lion-O stared past her at the main doors, his jaw clenched.   
"Let's just get this over with," he stated curtly.  
Felina had never felt more foreign and out of place in the history of her existence. She numbly followed Lion-O out the great steal doors of the Lair's entrance. She squinted when the bright afternoon sun glared into her eyes. Felina concentrated on looking out among the crowd that had gathered--Berbils, Wolos, Balkans, Tuskas, Warrior Maidens, and many other ThunderCat allies and friends--anything to take her mind from the resentment that radiated off of Lion-O like heat. She never imagined feeling this awful on her wedding day.  
Tygra stood a few steps below the couple and summoned the crowd to silence before he began the rites of marriage. The remaining ThunderCats were gathered in a semi circle around the couple upon the Lair's threshold.   
"By order of Thunderian Law and in the spirit of great tradition," the tiger's baritone boomed through the courtyard, "we shall witness the joining of the house of Claudis and the house of Jaga in the sacred covenant of marriage."  
Tygra signaled for the pair to join hands. They did so awkwardly, neither daring to look the other in the eyes.   
The tiger pressed on. "By participating in this most honored of rites, the two of you swear not only to uphold the Code of Thundera--Justice, Truth, Honor, and Loyalty. But also to carry on Thunderian tradition by keeping the passing of the Lordship pure and unadulterated. So swear you?"  
Lion-O and Felina nodded.   
"So be it, then. Draw the Sword of Omens and you shall seal the oath with the Eye of Thundera," Tygra instructed.   
Lord Lion-O drew the mystic blade. The Eye sprang to life, causing the weapon's blade to grow to twice its normal length. He held the Sword out before him and allowed Felina to place her hand upon the hilt just above his own.   
Tygra proceeded to utter the final rites. "In honor of the great Lord Claudis, and by the grace of wise Jaga, the beautiful Lady Felina and the mighty Lord Lion-O are now as one."  
The Sword of Omens reacted with a roar and a furious display of raw power. Both lions felt the Sword's warm energy shoot down their arm and soak into the depths of their bodies.   
The assembly let loose with a thunderous cheer. Snarf and Bela both wiped away tears. Cheetara caught Tygra's eye and they shared a soft moment. No such sentiment existed between the freshly married couple however. Felina kept her gaze fixed on the jubilant crowd in the courtyard, while Lion-O stared off into the horizon.   
  
  


  
  
"Wow, we're going to get to drink a glass of wine!" WilyKit whispered into her brother's ear. The kittens were rarely allowed to indulge in alcohol, but this special occasion would be one of the exceptions. WilyKit squirmed with anticipation as Snarf made his way around the banquet table with the wine flask.  
WilyKat inhaled deeply, taking in the wonderful aroma of the feast. "Snarf really outdid himself this time! Look at all this food!"  
His sister giggled. "Leave it to your one track mind to be focused on food."  
As soon as the wine was doled out, the cats began to pass each delicious dish around the table. All the wedding guests were seated at surrounding tables, their conversations animated while they ate their fill. WilyKit found it hard to believe that amid the joyful atmosphere, the couple of honor seemed anything but joyful. She studied the newlyweds sitting together at the head of the table. "How could anyone be miserable on their wedding day?" wondered the naive kitten.   
She turned to get her brother's take on the subject, only to catch him guzzling his goblet of wine. "WilyKat! You're supposed to _sip_ the wine." WilyKit gave him a sharp slap on the shoulder, causing him to spill the last swallow of red alcohol down his formal robes.   
"Aw, that's just great, Kit. Now I have to listen to Snarf gripe about how he won't be able to get this stain out....grrrrrr."  
"Maybe next time, you won't behave like such a mannerless oaf and then I won't have to correct you," taunted WilyKit. With that, the kittens were off and running, dodging around the guests that had already finished their meals.   
After the feast, Lion-O felt his mood begin to lighten as he mingled with the guests. Just a few glasses of wine and some good Mutant jokes had him feeling relaxed again.  
Felina likewise found comfort in wine and conversation. She spent most of the evening chatting with Warrior Maidens, with whom she got along exceptionally well.   
On her way back to fill her wine glass yet again, she noted with amusement Snarf passed out under one of the banquet tables. Most people might assume the old snarf drank too much, but Felina knew the poor creature had most likely collapsed from exhaustion. She reached out for the wine flask only to find it was no longer there. Felina swore she heard WilyKit's distinctive giggle and looked about her in confusion. "I must be imagining things...perhaps the wine has gone to my head," she thought. Noting the late hour and detecting a faint pounding in her head, Felina decided to give up on wine and turn in.  
As WilyKit drank with her brother beneath one of the tables, she suddenly recalled the dejected look Felina wore for most of the evening. Impulsively, the tipsy kitten decided to seek out Lion-O and berate him for his shabby treatment of his bride. WilyKat just shrugged and continued to drain the wine flask while he watched his sister push her way through the masses.   
WilyKit was caught off guard when she collided into Lion-O's hard chest. "Whoa! Slow down, Kit," Lion-O said with a chuckle.   
It took the Thunderkitten a moment to catch her bearings. "You---you're the worst husband ever! Your poor wife looks like she'd rather be dead than be here. For shame!" WileyKit accused in a loud, slightly slurred voice.   
"Are you drunk, Kit??" Lion-O asked incredulously.  
The kitten's eyes widened. "Can he tell??" she thought wildly. "You can't prove anything," she blurted out before narrowly escaping the lion's grasp.   
Panthro burst into laughter at the rascally cub's antics. Lion-O shook his head, marveling at the mischievous twin. Her words did strike a chord with him, however. Recalling what Jaga had said to him earlier, Lion-O decided to seek out Felina and at least apologize for taking his frustration out on her. After a fruitless search of the banquet hall, he started toward the corridor that lead to the bedchambers.   
When he caught up with the lioness she was standing in the hall, peering into an antechamber with a wistful look upon her face. He understood why when he got a view of what she was staring at so longingly. It was Cheetara and Tygra, sharing a tender embrace that radiated their love like warm rays of sunshine. The couple were so wrapped up in each other, they never noticed Felina's presence. Felina abruptly continued on to bed, knowing a pair of loving arms would not await her there.   
"Felina." The lioness heard Lion-O speak her name and jumped. She turned to face her newly acquired husband. She noticed he had taken off his heavy jacket, leaving his chiseled chest covered only by a white tank top. Felina wasn't sure if it was just the wine's dizzying effects, but she inexplicably found herself drawn to him physically.   
Lion-O was shocked when the lioness walked unsteadily toward him and proceeded to press her body against his. He was speechless as he watched her pull the pins out of her hair, allowing it to fall gracefully around her shoulders. They stared into each other's eyes, their lips mere inches apart. Lion-O abruptly stopped her when she moved in for a kiss.   
"Please," Lion-O said softly. "I don't want you to do anything you'll regret in the morning." He couldn't see taking advantage of the clearly drunken lioness.   
Felina lost her balance when she tried to step away from him. Lion-O skillfully caught her and scooped her up into his arms. "Perhaps it would be safer if I carried you to bed," he joked.  
Felina wrapped her arms around his neck. "Who turned the Lair into a spinning top?" she cried. Felina buried her face in his shoulder, hoping she could hide from the fierce spinning.  
Lion-O gently laid Felina on her bed and clicked on the lamp upon the nightstand. "How much wine did you have?"   
"I'm...I'm not sure," confessed the lioness. "My guess is too much."  
Lion-O smiled knowingly. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. Really, you're a fine woman. I haven't got an issue with you personally. It's the situation I'm angry at."  
"Mmm, yes." Felina agreed as she struggled to a sitting position. "We have to try to make this work. You know, the marriage. It's...it's important...I think." She fumbled with the buttons on the back of her gown.   
"Let me help you with that," he offered. His nimble fingers easily unfastened the delicate buttons. Felina was not expecting him to free her so quickly from her velvety confines. She failed to catch the front of her dress before it slid down too far, exposing nearly all of the ivory swell of her breasts. Lion-O knew he should do the gentlemanly thing and look away, but his actions contradicted his thoughts. Felina quickly gathered the material and covered herself again.   
"I think I can handle it from here," Felina said hastily, her face aflame.  
Lion-O snapped out of his trance. "Oh, yes...you get dressed while I get a glass of water." He tossed her nightgown to her on his way to the adjoining wash room.   
She disrobed and donned the nightgown as fast as her intoxicated body could manage. Lion-O soon returned with the water and a few tablets of aspirin. He was amused to note that Felina had put her gown on backwards as well as inside out.   
"What's the aspirin for?" Felina curiously asked.  
"Might help you avoid the dreaded hangover...and you may also need this," he said as he placed a trash can next to the bed. "Throwing up is often a consequence of overindulgence."  
Felina swallowed the aspirin hard, nearly choking. "No one told me about this 'fun' part of drinking."   
Lion-O leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead before turning off the light. She lay back onto her pillow, listening to the sound of her blood pounding in her ears.  
"Sleep well," he said on his way out the door. The sentiment went unanswered, as Felina had already passed out into oblivion.   
  
  


  
  
  
_Seems without tenderness there's something missing  
Where is the tenderness?  
I don't know where I am but I know I don't like it  
I open my mouth and out pops something spiteful  
Words are so cheap, but they can turn out expensive  
Words like conviction can turn into a sentence  
---Tenderness, General Public  
  
_

Go to Chapter Eight  
  
Return to Fan Fiction Page  



	8. Reign of Blows

Chapter 8 of _Signal in the Sky_  
  
  


**_Reign of Blows_**  
By Purrsia Kat  


  
  
Lord Lion-O brooded about inside the Lair. He had been in a terribly sour mood lately, causing his ThunderCat brethren to sidestep him whenever possible. It bothered Lion-O that the Mutants and Mumm-Ra were still unheard from. Perhaps all the down time disturbed the warrior he was at heart.   
He impatiently paced the hall in front of the Council Chamber, where the others were due to arrive any moment. The lion had an urgent issue he needed to discuss with all the ThunderCats. Finally, Cheetara, Panthro and Tygra arrived and he followed them to the Council Table. Upon taking their seats, Lion-O noticed the absence of his wife and the Thunderkittens. He hoped they were just going to be a little late. But as the silent minutes passed by, he felt his annoyance with them grow. Cheetara and Tygra shared a worried glance when Lion-O stood and exited the chamber without a word.   
Lion-O walked briskly down the corridor, searching for the missing cats. Upon passing an open window, he heard the Thunderkittens' laughter coming from down in the courtyard. A harsh lecture was taking form in his mind as he stormed out the front doors. Once outside, he was aghast to see Felina engaged with the Thunderkittens in a childish water balloon fight. He was more than a little worried that the lioness was still not keeping up with her studies like she had in the past. It seemed she was regressing farther into irresponsible cubhood.   
Not a single member of the frolicking group noticed Lion-O's approach, apparently too wrapped up in whipping or dodging the bulging balloons. Felina released a particularly hefty missile intended for WilyKat, who nimbly ducked out of harm's way. Unfortunately, Lion-O had no time to avoid the errant projectile. WilyKit gasped when the balloon exploded on impact, soaking the lion from head to toe.   
Felina saw that Lion-O was clearly more angry than amused. Lion-O looked on in disbelief as the lioness turned on her heel and ran for the draw bridge. Though he suspected she ran to spare herself the embarrassment of getting lectured in front of the kittens, he was in no mood for games. WilyKit and WilyKat stared in amazement, as Lion-O sprinted after the fleeing scholar.   
He caught up with her in the grassy meadow in front of the Lair. In one fluid motion he wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her off the ground. Lion-O turned her around to face him, unyielding as he held her in his steely grip.   
"Just what is all this nonsense you've been up to?" demanded Lion-O.  
Felina struggled to free herself from his grasp to no avail. "My lord, put me down!"  
Though they had been wed for nearly 2 weeks, she still addressed him formally. which only accentuated the emotional distance that still existed between them.   
"I'll let you go," Lion-O said with narrowed eyes, "If you say my name."  
Felina looked taken aback, but her expression quickly softened. "Let me whisper it in your ear," she purred. She nestled her face into his thick red mane until she reached the flesh of his ear. Lion-O felt a tingle spread from his neck down through his body as her warm breath caressed his ear. Instead of whispering his name like he anticipated, she bit down on his earlobe instead. It wasn't a particularly hard bite, but the shock of it was enough to cause him to loosen his hold on her. She seized the opportunity to run for the forest, hoping she could lose him in the dense woods.   
When she reached the tree line, Felina looked back and saw Lion-O was close in pursuit. She quickly darted off the main trail. She zig-zagged around robust trees, yet was still unable to get far ahead of the strong lion. Before she had time to comprehend what happened, Felina tumbled down a steep incline. She came to rest with a splash in a soggy field of mud. Lion-O joined her seconds later, sloshing more mud onto the lioness as he came to rest beside her. Felina and Lion-O sat in silence, each trying to catch their breath. When Felina attempted to wipe some of the mud off her face, she only succeeded in smearing it more. This caused her to burst into uncontrollable giggles.   
Lion-O maintained his scowl for a few moments more, until her constant giggling finally relaxed his mood. His face broke into a lopsided grin. He picked up a handful of mud and slung it at Felina. The volley hit her squarely in the chest, the majority of the gritty mud sliding inside her tunic. Though still laughing, Felina winced at the cold mud slithering down her body.   
"I suppose I deserved that," she managed to choke out between giggles. "By the fates, we're a mess!"  
For the first time in days, Lion-O felt the darkness that had clouded his mind begin to lift like the morning fog. Her infectious laughter soon sent his spirits rising. He rose to standing, extending his hand to assist the giddy lioness.   
They sloshed out of the bog and returned to the Lair, dripping with mud from head to toe. Upon their return, they found the Thunderkittens and Snarf waiting in the courtyard.   
"Look at you!" Snarf wailed, his paws pressed to his head. "What in Jaga's name got into you two? You're...you're a mess!"  
The guilty pair simply looked at each other and smiled, fearing another fit of laughter was imminent. The Thunderkittens were relieved to see the young couple return in such high spirits.   
"Gosh, Lion-O," WilyKat finally managed. "The way you went tearing off after Felina, we thought....uh, we thought--"  
"We just thought you were really angry, and might, uh, I don't know..." WilyKit floundered when she tried to finish her brother's sentence.   
"Well, I wasn't pleased with you guys, but even angry I wouldn't hurt any of you," Lion-O assured the twins. "I suppose in all the fun you were having, you forgot about the council meeting I called."  
The offending trio displayed simultaneous expressions of shock, followed by sheepishness.   
Lion-O continued his admonishments. "Fun and games have their place, but your duties as ThunderCats are important. We need to get serious here. Now let's go to council. The others are already there, waiting."  
Snarf interrupted in a half-crazed squeal. "You're not tracking that filth into the Lair! I spent all day scrubbing it!"  
"Snarf, what do you expect us to do?" Lion-O asked. "We have to go into the Lair to wash."  
WilyKit and WilyKat exchanged a devious glance. "I have an idea you'll like, Snarf," announced WilyKat, edging toward one of the barrels that still held ripe water balloons. The twins fired off a quick succession of balloons, pelting the elder pair of cats.   
"Let me get out of the line of fire first," Snarf complained while shaking off the soaking he endured from the first round of volleys.   
Felina was bent over in another fit of wanton laughter, each balloon that struck inspiring her to giggle harder. As the caked-on mud began to flow off his body with the cleansing water, Lion-O couldn't help but join her in laughter.  
  


  
  
Deep inside the Black Pyramid, Mumm-Ra watched the jubilant scene via his magical cauldron with disgust.   
"Laugh while you can ThunderCats," he sneered. "Soon it will be I who feels pleasure as you beg at my feet for your miserable lives...."  
  
  


  
  
Cheetara awoke as the first rays of the sunrise made their way over the horizon. Already, she was steeling herself for what the day's mission would hold. The cool morning air chilled her naked body when she rose from bed. The cheetah glanced at the still mass that was Tygra's sleeping form. His visit to her bedchamber the prior evening was a welcome event. The gentle tiger's tender lovemaking was just what she had needed to ease her mind and allow her to rest peacefully.   
The disturbance Cheetara created while dressing brought Tygra out of his slumber. He let out a muted growl as he stretched his muscular arms above his head.   
"I see you're anxious to go this morning, fast one," Tygra sleepily noted.   
Cheetara flashed him a knowing smile. "You know a good spy mission always gets my attention."  
The tiger nodded. "You are one of the best spies Thundera had ever seen." He crossed the room and took the slender she-cat into his arms. "Still, I don't like the idea of you going to Castle Plundarr alone."  
Having Tygra's still-nude body wrapped around her almost made her consider returning to bed. Pushing her lustful thoughts aside, she replied, "Actually, with just me on the mission, I'm less likely to be detected than if we go in a group."  
Tygra knew she was right. He also knew he would have an edgy day at the Lair waiting for her return. He ran his fingers through her spotted tresses and kissed her softly. "The Eye protect you," he whispered.   
She allowed herself to linger in his warm embrace a moment longer. "Dress yourself now. It won't be long before we must meet with the others."  
Tygra quickly donned his ThunderCat uniform, and the pair stepped out into the hallway. Cheetara watched Felina and Lion-O exit their separate bedchambers with curiosity.   
"You know," Cheetara remarked with some concern, "I don't think those two have shared a room since they wed. Leads me to think they have yet to consummate the marriage."  
Tygra pondered his love's comments. "You're probably right. But I don't think it's cause for concern just yet. Remember, they aren't the conventional married couple. It will take time."  
"Ready for the performance of your life, Cheetara?" asked Panthro as he sauntered up behind the couple.   
Cheetara chuckled. "Those scurvy Mutants don't scare me, Panthro. I'm more worried about whether I can glean any useful information from the Castle as to what those bastards have been up to lately. Because you know they must be up to something."  
Panthro nodded. "Seems they have nothing better to do but cause trouble."  
"Well, let's get to the control room so we can go over the day's plan one more time. Hopefully, Lion-O has worked out some of the details in his plan since yesterday's council meeting," Tygra added.  
  


  
  
The rest of the ThunderCats were already waiting in the control room when Panthro, Cheetara, and Tygra arrived. Lion-O quickly called the meeting to order.  
"As we discussed yesterday," he began, "the Mutants and Mumm-Ra have been dormant too long. And so we agreed to send Cheetara on an intelligence mission. We also talked about the missing Key of Thundera and where to find it..."  
It was a source of embarrassment for Felina to have admitted she lost the Key of Thundera, which is the critical piece needed when one entered the Book of Omens. Apparently, Lion-O had been thinking about the Key ever since he'd been trapped inside the Book and aimed to recover it. And because of her carelessness on the journey to Third Earth, the Key was somewhere in the scattered wreckage of the ship she arrived on.   
"...so while Cheetara is on her mission, Felina, Panthro and I will split up and search the north end of the jungle near the crash site," continued the Lion-O. " WilyKit and WilyKat--"  
WilyKit elbowed her sleepy brother. "--the two of you will search the south end of the jungle."  
"It's too bad the Sword of Omens couldn't help you locate that Key, Lion-O," Tygra interjected. "Searching for it this way is going to be a tedious job indeed."  
"Knowing the Key is behind some force that's blocking the Sword is an important clue," Panthro added. "Perhaps it landed near a magnetic field of some kind."  
Felina clutched the Book of Omens to her chest. "One good thing is, when either the Book or the Sword is near the Key, they'll react to let us know we're close."  
"In other words," Panthro said with a laugh, "They'll tell you which haystack the needle is in."  
Lion-O distributed thick leather wrist bands to the group. "These are communicators Panthro kindly came up with. This way, we can keep in contact with each other and stay in touch with Tygra here at the Lair."  
The strong scent of bacon floated into the room, evidence of Snarf's breakfast efforts. The appetite arousing aroma was enough to finally snap WilyKat out of his half-dazed state.   
"I don't know about you guys," the kitten exclaimed, his stomach suddenly growling, "but I say the first order of business is we eat!"  
  


  
  
Mumm-Ra's wrinkled forehead furrowed as he listened to the ThunderCats' plans through his magical cauldron. "As if it wasn't bad enough that that she-cat and her cursed Book survived the inferno, but now they seek the Key of Thundera?"  
"Yes, Mumm-Ra," confirmed the Ancient Spirits of Evil. "With that Key, not only will they be able to unlock the mysteries of their own pasts but they can also discover your ancient history as well. The Guardian of the Book holds vast knowledge about the entire universe since its inception, and he will reveal to the keyholder anything they wish to know."  
"Then I must intercept them and find the Key first. And when I do, I will go inside the Book and discover the weaknesses of the ThunderCats -- allowing me to defeat them once and for all." He chuckled at the cleverness of his own plan. "But first, I must contact those wretched Mutants and see if I can't persuade them to step up their planned reign of terrorism, thereby distracting the ThunderCats while I search for the Key..."  
  
  


  
  
With silent stealth, Cheetara scaled the wall of Castle Plundarr. Her hands slid quickly up the vine, instinctively knowing there wasn't much time to get to the next level before the guards finished their shift change. She vaulted onto a balcony mid-way up the Castle. Her lightning speed allowed her to escape into the morning shadows just before the next Mutant guard on duty entered the balcony. Once the reptilian guard turned his back to her, the cheetah sprinted through the open door and into the dank castle. Concentrating her sixth sense powers, Cheetara quickly honed in on where she needed to go. Her feline instincts lead her to the Mutants' council chambers. Monkian, Slithe, Jackalman, and Vultureman were already in the midst of a heated discussion. Cheetara took advantage of their distracted state and slipped into the room unnoticed. She crouched behind a pile of crates near the entrance and listened.   
"Just how long do you need to build that bomb, Vultureman?" demanded the reptilian leader of the Mutants, Slithe.  
Vultureman cawed indignantly. "You can't rush perfection, Slithe."  
"I say, we start terrorizing the people of the countryside now without Vultureman's bomb, hoo HOO," Monkian chimed in, a blood thirsty glint in his animal eyes. "You know, kind of break them in before we blow them to dust."  
"You s-s-simian simpleton," Slithe hissed. "We don't want to blow up the meek creatures of Third Earth. We'll need them as slaves when we rule this pathetic planet. The bomb is for those damned ThunderCats."  
Jackalman cackled. "Yes, I say stick to the original plan. Finish the bomb first. That way, Vultureman can drop it right on top of Cat's Lair in his Flying Machine. With those meddlers vaporized, then we can start burning and pillaging the villages."   
Without warning, a spark of energy and a red fog harkened the presence of Mumm-Ra. The iridescent mist soon morphed into a transparent image of the evil mummy.   
Cheetara's eyes widened when she heard Mumm-Ra's gravelly baritone boom through the chamber. "Hear me, henchmen of destruction. I have an important mission for you to accomplish. I want you to start your campaign of chaos now, so to distract the ThunderCats. Even as we speak, those feline do-gooders are searching for the Key of Thundera, which will further unlock the mysteries of the Book of Omens. But, if they're out trying contain all the havoc you Mutants wreak, I can locate the Key before they do. I will even bring forth a troop of Mutant soldiers from the Moons of Plundarr to assist you."  
Slithe, though he feared the powerful demon priest, was still skeptical. "What's in it for us, yes-s-s?"  
"Once I have the Key and the Book, I will have the means to destroy the ThunderCats. Perhaps, the Book will even reveal how I can harness the power of the Eye of Thundera. Then we shall rule Third Earth together," promised Mumm-Ra.   
The reptile sneered. "Once Vultureman finishes his bomb, we won't need you to destroy the ThunderCats because we'll have already done it!"  
Mumm-Ra simply released a hair raising laugh. "With your miserable track record against the ThunderCats, I wouldn't place any bets on that. Let Vultureman finish his bomb...it should be good for a laugh. In the meantime, do as I have told you or you'll live to regret it."  
The visage of Mumm-Ra disappeared and Slithe's snake-like eyes narrowed in contempt. "One of these days, Mumm-Ra, we'll find out if you are truly ever living."  
"Wh-what are we going to do now, Slithe?" Jackalman whimpered.  
"You cowardly dog! You snivel like a beaten bitch." In a fit of anger, Slithe whipped his heavy tail around and splintered the wooden council table. "We'll do as Mumm-Ra says for now. Vultureman, return to the desert and finish your little invention. Monkian! Jackalman! Grab those crates of warp gas over there and load them onto the Sky Cutters. We have some peace to disturb, yes-s-s?"  
When Cheetara realized the Mutants would be heading toward the very crates she was hidden behind, she summoned all her mental energy. Just before Monkian was about to lift the first box, the cheetah utilized her telekinetic powers to cause a shelf to fall off the wall in the adjoining chamber.   
"What was that?" Slithe demanded.   
The other Mutants joined him to investigate the cause of the disturbance. Cheetara seized the opportunity to make her escape. She darted out the door, only to come face to face with one of the Castle guards. Before the scaly minion could raise an alarm, the cheetah swiftly withdrew a small hypodermic needle from her arm guard, and thrust it into the Mutant's neck. He blacked out immediately. Cheetara dragged his drugged body into a nearby room and covered it with a tarp lying nearby. She didn't need the Mutants to discover they had company until she was far away from the Castle. Hearing more Mutants heading her way, Cheetara decided to exit via the open window. Grabbing another thick vine, she safely descended the slippery Castle wall. Once grounded, she burst into top speed, heading for the desert in hopes of intercepting Vultureman and his weapon of mass destruction.   
  
  


  
  
Lion-O had only a few miscellaneous pieces of the spaceship's wreckage to show for the morning's search of his section of jungle. Tired and hungry, he sat beneath a swaying palm tree and chewed on a spicy strip of jerky he brought along.   
Suddenly, his wrist communicator cracked to life. "Lion-O, come in. This is Tygra. Do you read me?"  
"I read you, Tygra. Go ahead."  
"Cheetara just checked in with me. She found out that the Mutant's are about to embark on a terrorism campaign under Mumm-Ra's orders. And while we're busy fighting the Mutants, Mumm-Ra plans to obtain the Key and the Book of Omens," Tygra added gravely.   
"Where is Cheetara now?" asked Lion-O.  
"She is near the Desert of Sinking Sands, waiting for Vultureman to appear and reveal the workshop where is building a giant bomb," the tiger replied.   
"Get in touch with our allies and warn them about the impending attacks. Then, head for the Berbil village and wait there. Snarf should be able to handle watch over the Lair himself. I'm going to call the other ThunderCats and get back with you," Lion-O instructed.   
  


  
  
Lord Lion-O stood and drew the Sword of Omens. Before he could summon the ThunderCats, the Sword growled signaling danger. He was on guard and ready to pounce on whatever it was rustling toward him through the bushes. He relaxed when he realized it was only Felina.   
She greeted him with a weary smile. "I hope your search has gone better than mine."   
"We've got bigger problems than that," Lion-O informed her. "Mumm-Ra and the Mutants have conspired to steal the Key and the Book of Omens."  
Felina nervously adjusted her back pack which held the sacred tome.   
"On top of that, the Mutants are going to break their silence and make themselves known with the help of some kind of bomb Vultureman is building in the desert," continued Lion-O. "So here's what we're going to do. First, let me have the Book."  
Felina gave Lion-O a skeptical look. Noting her hesitation, Lion-O quickly explained, "If you keep it, that means Mumm-Ra is going to come after you. I think you've learned by your past encounters with him that he is a force to be reckoned with."   
He hoped he wouldn't have to directly state the obvious truth, which was Felina did not have the skills to defend herself or the Book from such evil. He recalled the last time he had tried such a tactic to possess the Book -- he only succeeded in angering Felina. To Lion-O's relief, his wife relented without argument and began to slip off the backpack.   
"I'll take that, if you please." Mumm-Ra's icy voice seemed to surround the pair of ThunderCats.   
Lion-O realized too late that the danger the Sword had earlier tried to warn him of was that of the presence of the sinister demon.   
  


  
  
Before Lion-O could react, Mumm-Ra materialized and sent a bolt of power that blasted a two foot crater between the unprepared cats. The shock waves from the blast sent the couple hurtling in opposite directions. Felina landed roughly on her shoulder. From the intense pain that shot down her arm, she thought she may have dislocated her shoulder. She was relieved to find she had full use of her arm. She grabbed her bow from where it lay slung across her back. Felina had no chance to even draw the bow before Mumm-Ra had her in his clutches. The mummy wrapped one of his muscular arms around her waist and flew high into the sky. Felina didn't dare struggle at such a dizzying height, temporarily preferring the cold and clammy embrace of her undead host to dropping to her certain death.   
  


  
  
From the jungle bush where the blast had deposited him, Lion-O watched the scene helplessly. His eyes were fixed on the mummy and his hostage as they rose until they became but a speck above the earth.   
"Damn that foul creature!" Lion-O cursed through gritted teeth. Lion-O sprang to his feet and took to calling his comrades with the Sword of Omens. As the red cat signal cut a swath through blue sky above, Lion-O called Cheetara on his communicator.   
"Cheetara, this is Lion-O...I need you to stay there in the desert. Mumm-Ra has just captured Felina and I suspect he is taking her to the Pyramid. Has Vultureman arrived yet?"  
"No," she stated simply. "I'm still waiting."  
Lion-O held back a thousand curses that threatened to lend voice to his frustration. "Well, you're the closest one to the Pyramid right now, so you're going to have to abandon that part of your mission temporarily and go rescue Felina and recover the Book of Omens. Soon as I have conference with the other ThunderCats, I'll be on my way to assist you."  
"Don't worry, Lion-O. I've got it covered," the cheetah replied with confidence.   
No sooner did Lion-O wrap up his conversation with Cheetara, than his loyal friends arrived. The Thunder Tank rumbled into the clearing first, followed by the Thunderkittens on their space boards. All the remaining ThunderCats were present except for Tygra.  
"Where is Tygra? He should be here by now," wondered Lion-O.  
"Oh, I was going to tell you," said Panthro, jumping from the Thunder Tank. "Tygra called in and said the Berbil village is under attack already. I got the impression he could handle it, but I don't think he can afford to leave those bears on their own."  
Lion-O rubbed his temples as if the strain of the escalating situation were going to make his head explode. "That's fine. That's exactly the reason I wanted him in the Village in the first place. Panthro, I want you to go the Treetop Kingdom and help Willa stand guard. I have a feeling they'll be next on the Mutant checklist. Kat--I want you to swing by the Wolo and Balkan villages and make sure they are prepared for an attack. Kit--you are to stay in the jungle and continue the search for the Key of Thundera. We must find it before Mumm-Ra does, especially now that he already has the Book of Omens."  
WilyKit and WilyKat were devastated that they were ordered to work separately. However, they bravely nodded in agreement with Lion-O.   
Lion-O was glad to see the kittens weren't going to put up a fuss. "As for me, I'm going to the Black Pyramid to help Cheetara rescue Felina."  
  
  


  
  
Felina's eyes remained squeezed tightly shut for most of the harrowing flight. When she sensed they were descending, the lioness finally summoned the courage to open her eyes. With her back still firmly pressed against Mumm-Ra's body, she was afforded and unobstructed view of the Black Pyramid upon their rapid approach. Gliding through a hole at the peak of the Pyramid, Felina batted away cobwebs and fought not to be overwhelmed by the thick musty odor which saturated the inside of Mumm-Ra's home. They touched down near the bubbling cauldron. Mumm-Ra wasted no time in ripping the backpack off Felina, sending her bow and quiver of arrows clattering to the cold, stone floor as a result. He shoved her roughly to the ground before walking to the nearby altar to inspect his prize.   
The mummy's red eyes narrowed as he gazed upon the unintelligible language contained within the Book. Felina felt her throat tighten with fear, so much so that she couldn't bear to look upon Mumm-Ra any longer. She gazed up at the giant stone idols that stood guard over the cauldron. Felina wondered how many innocents had lost their lives in the name of sacrifice on the very altar by which Mumm-Ra stood. Felina suddenly felt the hairs on her neck stand on end and knew the demon's icy glare was fixed on her. She somehow found the strength to turn and meet his gaze.   
"You." He spoke in a bone chilling, raspy whisper. "I don't need you to interpret this wretched Book. I will go find that Key, rendering all your knowledge useless. Ordinarily, I would just rid myself of you now. The Ancient Spirits love nothing more than a virgin sacrifice. But I think you can still serve my purposes." In one swift motion he slammed the Book shut and appeared towering over the frightened lioness. He grabbed a tuft of her hair, yanking her to her feet. Mumm-Ra forced her next to the statue of the Vulture King, and proceeded to chain her leg to the base of the stone monument. After he shackled her wrists together, Mumm-Ra flew back up through the top of the Pyramid.   
Left alone in the damp chamber, Felina tugged at the thick chains that bound her, desperate to escape. After several minutes of fruitless struggle, a sudden wave of inspiration washed over her. She reached into her boot and pulled out a dagger.   
"I hope I can pick the lock on this thing," she whispered, moving the dagger's tip around inside the keyhole of her ankle bond. Though only mere minutes had passed, Felina felt as if Mumm-Ra would return at any moment and severely punish her for her attempt to flee. Finally, she heard the tumbler click into place, and the bond slipped off her ankle. Unable to shake the sense that cold eyes were upon her, Felina hastily gathered her discarded backpack along with her bow and a few of the spilled arrows. Stopping by the altar, she said a silent prayer of thanks to the fates for Mumm-Ra's oversight in leaving the Book behind. With her wrists still chained, she couldn't don her backpack. So, carrying her gear by the pack's shoulder strap, she ran for a corridor on the far end of the chamber.   
Once inside the shadowy passageway, she slowed her gait considerably as visibility diminished. She squinted to get a sense of what lie in the path ahead. As she cautiously walked farther, Felina realized there was ten foot gap in the stone floor.   
"Even with bound wrists, I should be able to make this jump," she assured herself.  
First, Felina threw the backpack with all her might. The leather pack, with her weaponry attached, sailed easily over the pit. A cloud of dust stirred where it clattered to the floor. She paused to peer into the depths of the hole. The lioness could tell that something awaited at the bottom for the unlucky soul foolish enough take a fall. But what exactly it was she wasn't sure. Felina backed up twenty paces and inhaled deeply. Holding her chained wrists close to her body, she darted forward. When she reached the edge of the gap, Felina vaulted herself into the air. Just when she thought she was going to clear the distance the floor moved, widening the gap. Felina's eyes mirrored the deceptive floor's action, widening in horror. She frantically extended her arms, hoping to grasp the edge. Felina slammed into the hard wall of the pit's far side, her fingertips barely sustaining their hold on the edge. She fought desperately for a foothold, but the slippery stone walls denied her efforts. Unrestrained terror gripped the hapless lioness. Her fingers were no longer able to support her weight. Eyes closed tightly, she braced herself for impact.   
Felina's eyes flew open when her free fall was jarringly stopped by two strong hands wrapped around her wrists. She stared up into the face of Cheetara, taking a moment to realize she'd been saved. Cheetara strained to pull the lioness to safety.  
"Cheetara!" Felina finally managed to gasp. "Thank the fates you showed up."  
"Mmmm," replied Cheetara, seemingly preoccupied. "Let's get out of here quickly. Hopefully, Vultureman hasn't arrived in the desert yet and we'll be able to follow him to what I assume is his hidden workshop."  
Felina gathered her gear and hurried to catch up to the determined cheetah. "Um...would you mind helping me with these?" she asked, rattling the chains that bound her wrists.  
Cheetara looked apologetic. "Of course! You must excuse me. I tend to get a little, uh, intense when I'm on a mission."  
Cheetara took her staff out of its sheath and extended it to its full length. "Put your palms on the ground and spread them as far apart as possible," she instructed.  
Felina knelt and did as she was told. She was a bit nervous that the short length of chain didn't leave much room for error, but Felina had faith in her fellow Thunderian's skill. Without hesitation, Cheetara lifted her staff and brought it down with all her strength. Felina squinted from the brilliant flash of light that the staff and chain created on contact. To her relief, one strike did the trick. Felina quickly secured her backpack, and the two cats headed out of the Pyramid.   
  


  
  
The afternoon sun proved a drastic change from the dark confines of the Pyramid. It took the pair a moment to let their eyes adjust. Cheetara surveyed the hot desert sands for any sign of Mutant activity. She finally spotted what was most likely Vultureman's Flying Machine on the horizon, just to the east of the old city ruins.   
"Damn it," cursed Cheetara. "He's already landed." She sighed heavily. "I suppose I should check in with Lion-O." Cheetara spoke into her voice-activated communicator. "Lion-O, this is Cheetara. Please respond."  
The Lord's response was immediate. "Lion-O here. What do you have to report?"  
Cheetara did her best to try not to sound defeated. "On the plus side, I've got Felina and the Book. I saw Mumm-Ra fly from the Pyramid in the direction of the jungle, so it wasn't a hard rescue in the least. However, Vultureman has already landed near the ruins. We're going over there to investigate now."  
"I'm still heading your way. I've got the other ThunderCats dispersed throughout our allies' villages. It looks as though the Mutants have an army that's attacking several areas at once...the old divide and conquer strategy I'm afraid," he replied.  
Before Cheetara could comment, a Sky Cutter was fast approaching and began firing on them. "Run!" she ordered Felina, "Run for that rock formation over there!" They needed to get behind some cover fast. Cheetara knew she could make it, she just hoped Felina could close the 200 yard distance before Monkian had a chance to circle around and attack again.   
Cheetara took off, with Felina close behind at first. However, the distance between them soon doubled, then tripled. The swift cheetah dived behind the cluster of sandstone boulders just as Monkian dropped a pair of missiles nearby. Cheetara covered her ears in response to the deafening noise. She peeked around one of the rocks and searched the desert for Felina. However, she could hardly see due to all the sand and dust Monkian's bombardment had stirred up.   
"She should be here by now," Cheetara thought grimly. "By Jaga, what if she was--" Cheetara couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. "No," she decided, her mouth set into a firm line. "I can sense Felina is still alive somewhere. But something has happened to her, and damned if I know what..."  
  
  


  
  
WilyKit tried to stay focused on her task. She repeatedly referred to the folded picture she had of the Key of Thundera. The golden key was truly a work of fine Thunderian craftsmanship. The key was plated with intricately carved gold. The head of the key was a large ThunderCat insignia, composed of black onyx inlaid in polished ruby. The entire Key probably measured no more than 12 inches, making the task of finding it in the vast jungle seem almost ludicrous to the kitten. She pressed on, however, trying not to let the distant sounds of the various battles raging throughout the countryside distract her farther.   
Flying low to the ground on her space board, WilyKit caught sight of a glittering object in the low lying area to her right. Hopping off the board, she rummaged noisily through the foliage. WilyKit's heart skipped a beat when she saw the object was emblazoned with the ThunderCat insignia. She hastily grabbed it out from under the brambles, only to throw it back to the earth almost immediately. WilyKit let out a sharp yelp and sucked on her sliced palm. Her heart sank as she realized what she had found was not the Key, but a jagged piece of debris from the Thunderian spaceship that had brought Felina to Third Earth.   
WilyKit studied her wound. "Hmmph. Doesn't even look like this one will need stitches," she muttered to herself. "Sure hurts though." She began to shake her injured hand furiously, but stopped abruptly. She had the sudden feeling she was no longer alone in the jungle. Every hair stood up on the kitten's neck. WileyKit knew she should be trying to hide, but fear had her legs seemingly paralyzed. With all her will she finally convinced her legs to carry her to the space board she left hovering nearby. Bounding onto the board, she turned sharply in the direction of the Wolo villages. Her eyes widened in fear as she nearly collided into Mumm-Ra. The undead mummy towered over her in his Ever Living form, a smirk plastered on his ashen face.   
Thinking fast, WilyKit rolled off her space board and scampered through the jungle. Once she was deep into the forest, she slowed and looked behind her. Her eyes narrowed, due to the jungle's lush canopy blocking of the afternoon sun. She could see no sign of Mumm-Ra. Instead of feeling comfort, WilyKit's dread increased ten fold. She still felt as if her doom was just around the next giant fern. Without warning, a pair of hands reached out from a great, hollowed tree and grabbed WilyKit. The Thunderkitten tried to scream, but one of her assailants hands was cupped over her mouth, rendering her screams impotent whimpers.  
WilyKit struggled. She finally succeeded in digging her claws into the arm that gripped her waist. She was dropped immediately. WilyKit backed away, pushing herself with the hands and feet. The kitten fully expected to see the red glow of Mumm-Ra's eyes. She was shocked to notice her captor was quite short in stature--too short to be Mumm-Ra.   
A patch of mottled sunlight filtered in through a knothole in the tree trunk. WilyKit squinted at the stranger, his features slowly coming into focus in the dim light. "Could it be?" she wondered. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
"Alderan? Is it really you?" the kitten squealed. She couldn't believe the Emite elder had survived the great jungle fire. "Sorry I scratched ya," she added sheepishly.  
Alderan pressed a long, bony index finger to his lips and shook his head slowly. "Evil one is nearby," came his barely audible whisper.  
They both sat in silence for several minutes and listened intensely. WilyKit knew that hiding in the hollow tree wouldn't afford them protection for long. Mumm-Ra had his ways of finding anyone he desired getting his decayed hands on. Hit by sudden inspiration, she rummaged through her utility belt hoping she had brought the right pellet. A sly smile spread across her lips as she clasped a flare pellet. She popped the capsule open and sat it in front of the triangular opening in the tree. In the golden light of the sparkling flare, WilyKit truly looked impish.   
Alderan stared at the kitten, his mouth agape, as she proceeded to speak in a loud voice. "All right you pathetic pile of putrid, rotten flesh! Come and get me, if you dare!" taunted WilyKit.  
WilyKit had just enough time to retrieve a small object from the back of her belt before Mumm-Ra thrust his head into the three's opening, his eyes burning bright red with anger.   
"If I dare?" roared the mummy, his slimy spittle flying. "Foolish brat, you are no match for--" He stopped in mid-tirade. WilyKit flipped open the square device to reveal a mirror. Mortified by his own horrid reflection, Mumm-Ra vanished amid his anguished screams.   
The Emite stood in utter amazement. "You beat that devil with...with a mirror?"  
"Yeah," replied WilyKit, while trying to brush a string of Mumm-Ra's saliva off her arm. "When all else fails, he can't stand to look into the face of his own evil." Her face screwed up into a comical grimace as the viscous strand of spittle hung from her fingertips. "And you'd think in the thousands of years he's been around he would've heard the phrase `say it, don't spray it.' Yech!" When no response came from the Emite, WilyKit turned to see he had vanished.  
  
  


  
  
Felina looked up into the huge tunnel she had just fallen down. One second, she had been trying furiously to keep up with Cheetara, and the next instant the ground opened up and swallowed her. The tunnel dumped her into a narrow but well lit hallway. Everything was fashioned out of steel and quite modern.   
"That rules out this being any sort of ancient underground passages that lead to the Pyramid," Felina determined. She stood at the intersection of two corridors, trying to decide which path to take, when she heard faint sounds of Mutant arguing. She dashed down the side corridor and crouched beside a barrel. She listened to Vultureman rant to one of his cronies as he walked down the hall she had just abandoned.   
"Caaaaw! I hope Monkian succeeded in blowing those she-cats to bits. Did those fools think I wouldn't notice them snooping around my base? I just hope Slithe and Jackalman get here soon. I need them to help monitor the premises so I can load the bomb onto the Flying Machine. As for you brainless guards, search the base and make sure we haven't acquired any pretty little spies. Obliterate any intruders on sight," commanded Vultureman.   
Felina sighed in relief when the guard headed down the opposite end of the hall she occupied. The lioness decided to take the opportunity to try to patch in with Cheetara on her communicator. "This wouldn't work in the Pyramid, so I hope it works underground," she silently hoped.  
"This is Felina calling Cheetara. Please come in."  
Felina was never so glad to hear Cheetara's silken voice. "I knew you were still with us, Felina. Where are you?"  
"I fell into some kind of underground Mutant stronghold. Vultureman is down here and I think his bomb project is as well," Felina replied in hushed tones.   
"Lion-O has joined me up here. We'll try to get down to you. In the meantime, find that bomb. When you do, patch in with Panthro. He will be able to tell you how to defuse it," instructed Cheetara.  
Felina's stomach did a somersault at the thought of disarming such a weapon. She summoned enough courage to respond shortly, "Will do."   
She rose from her hiding spot and decided to go in the direction Vultureman had went. Surprisingly, the lioness didn't run into trouble navigating the long hall. She was grateful, as the narrow passage didn't leave her many options for cover. The hall ended at a thick steel door, with a small window near the top. Felina had to push herself up on tip toe to cautiously peer through the pane. She saw Vultureman bent over what must be his pet project. The huge orb was at least twice her height and could easily fill up the entire rear area of the Thunder Tank. Vultureman was actually standing on a scaffold to tinker with his creation.   
Felina was in the midst of brainstorming a way into the room when she witnessed a Mutant henchman motion for Vultureman to come with him. They exited out the large cargo doors on the opposite side of the room. "Here's my chance," she muttered.  
Her heart sank when she twisted the metal handle on the door and met resistance. "Locked!" she cried. Felina noticed a keyboard panel on the wall that must be some kind of code device with which to gain entry. She groaned in frustration. "The laws of probability say I could be here for decades and never stumble upon the right combination," she thought. She considered trying to find a way to the cargo doors on the other side, but that seemed too risky with all the guards on the lookout for intruders. "This must be why this hall isn't heavily patrolled...you need a damn code to get in this way."  
"Well, I've got to try," she conceded. Felina tried several random combinations of digits, only to receive the computer's mechanical response of `Error, wrong code'. Having reached her limit on patience, Felina stood back and drew her bow. It only took one shot to transform the keypad to a mangled mess.   
"Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way, but at least nobody else is able to get in this way now." Just as she turned to venture back down the corridor, the door creaked open. A satisfied grin spread across her face, and she inwardly congratulated herself. "Ha! Who says losing your temper never gets you anywhere?"  
The lioness crept into Vultureman's workshop, searching for signs that anyone else occupied the room. Once she determined she was alone, she hoisted herself up onto the scaffolding and peered into the open panel where Vultureman had been working. Mechanical inclination was something she surely lacked.   
"Panthro, this is Felina. Please respond," she quietly spoke into her communicator.  
She could barely hear the panther's reply over the roar of the Thunder Tank's engine. "This is Panthro. Go ahead."  
"I've found the bomb. It's huge. Big enough to reduce the Lair to a crater. Got any ideas on how to defuse it?" Felina asked.  
"No offense but this doesn't sound like a job for amateurs. I'm on my way with Tygra in the Tank. Luckily, Turmagar sent in some Tuska reinforcements so we could help. Can you wait until we get there?" Panthro said.  
Felina would give the fates anything to have someone else disarm this weapon, but she knew time constraints made Panthro's request impossible. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to talk me through it. Vultureman is only temporarily distracted and I believe they aim to load the bomb onto his ship when he returns."   
The next sound to come over her communicator was unintelligible. Felina guessed it was the old panther's irritated grumbles. "This isn't going to be easy. Find the timing device on the thing. It should be under a panel somewhere if I know anything about Mutant arms."  
"Luck of the fates," Felina exclaimed. "I believe I'm looking at just such a thing. It's an LCD display with a numbered keypad below it."  
"Good. Now carefully remove that panel. The face should unscrew and lift off to reveal a mess of wires underneath," Panthro advised.   
Felina swallowed hard. "Okay." She retrieved her dagger and proceeded to use it as a makeshift screwdriver. Once all six screws were out, Felina clenched her sweating palms and prepared to continue with the delicate operation. She scarcely took a breath as she lifted the panel slowly upward. She saw why Panthro had wanted her to be vigilant because many of the wires were tangled in the circuitry behind the panel. Felina suspected disconnecting the wrong wire would set the bomb off. She gingerly untangled the wires. Although the panel was still connected to the bomb, it's connecting wire was long enough to allow her to set it aside. She let out a mighty breath and jumped when Panthro's deep voice boomed over her communicator.  
"Felina? Are you still....there?" he asked.  
"Yes. the panel is off and I see the wires. There must be at least two dozen. Most are black, but there are a few red and yellow wires as well," Felina told him.  
There was a short silence. "Are you sure there aren't any blue wires?"  
Felina carefully double checked. "Uh...I'm sure. No blue at all."  
"Those damned Mutants aren't consistent with anything," Panthro growled. "No wonder they can't advance. Anyhow, find the wire that is connected to a breaker. I don't give a damn what color it is, cut that one."  
Felina's roiling stomach stirred waves of nausea. Her heart beating furiously, she traced the path of each wire. One of the yellow ones appeared to lead to what one might assume is a breaker. With a shaking hand, she picked up her dagger.  
"Felina, have you found the right wire?" Panthro demanded.  
"How...how will we know if I cut the right one?" she stammered.  
Panthro's sigh was audible over the communicator. "If it's the right one, you'll hear the humming generated by the bomb stop. If it's the wrong one you won't know it, but we will."  
As much as she didn't want to die, the lioness knew that even if she failed the bomb would be destroyed with her and that was at least some consolation. Just as Felina reached for the yellow wire, laser cannon beams whizzed past her head.   
"Mutants!" she cried while falling to the floor of the scaffold. Some of the errant shots hit the bomb, severely damaging it.   
"Fools!" she heard Vultureman wail. "You'll blow us all sky high!"  
Felina's eyes widened in horror as the LCD display on the dangling panel lit up and began ticking the seconds to detonation. She had less than two minutes to get as far away as possible.  
"Felina? Felina! What's going on? Dammit, answer me!" Panthro shouted, but she couldn't spare the precious seconds it would take to reply. Felina slid off the scaffold and bolted for the door. Luckily, the Mutants also realized the direness of the situation and chose to flee likewise, rather than pursue her. She ran down the hallway, as alarm systems blared throughout the base. Ignoring the stitch in her side and the aluminum taste in her mouth, she pushed herself to run harder. At last, the chute she had entered through came into view. She leapt while still running and vaulted herself high enough to easily reach the a rung of the steel ladder that ran up the tube. Dangling by one arm, she was just about to begin her ascent when she noticed a Mutant pup huddled against the wall of the corridor.  
"Mutant or not, I can't leave a child to die like this," Felina decided. She dropped to the floor and approached the frightened pup. Felina guessed he was from the jackal breed of Mutants and not much more than 7 or 8 years old. She extended her hand to the child. He hesitated, still sitting with his knees pressed to his chest and casting Felina a mistrustful look.   
"Please," Felina pleaded. "Take my hand. We don't have much time!" The boy finally grabbed her hand, though the mistrust still shone in his golden eyes. Felina pushed her backpack to one side and knelt down. "Now, climb up onto my back and hold on."  
Once the pup had a secure hold, Felina backed up to get another run at the chute. Carrying the extra weight caused her to fall short of her goal. "We're both doomed," Felina thought in anguish, as her fingers passed within inches of the rung. The child surprised her by skillfully wrapping a lasso around the fifth rung up, preventing their fall. Felina quickly grabbed the ladder and began clearing the rungs by leaps and bounds. When they reached the top, Felina panicked. No matter how hard she pushed, the ceiling wouldn't give.   
Felina gasped as the blaring alarms ceased, followed in an instant by the thunderous blast of the bomb. As the heat and concussion from the blast made it's way toward the hapless pair, the rocking of the explosion caused the hatch of the chute to cave in. Felina gripped the top rung tightly as chunks of metal and sand rained down upon them. Felina had barely pulled them to the surface when the blast caught up with them, blowing her and the child clear of the hole and burying them in a foot of sand.  
  
  


  
  
Panthro came tearing into the desert in the Thunder Tank. He saw Lion-O and Cheetara running toward him from the old ruins, and steered the Tank in their direction. Suddenly, the earth shook from the bomb blast and Panthro fought to control the Tank, eventually bringing it to a screeching halt. Tygra and Panthro sat in silence once things calmed down, both knowing full well what the blast meant. Lion-O and Cheetara joined the somber pair moments later.  
"Dammit," Panthro softly cursed.   
Lion-O was almost afraid to ask, but he had to know. "Was Felina still down there when that thing went off?"  
Tygra avoided Lion-O's intense gaze. "Most likely...yes."  
"Great holy Jaga!" exclaimed Lion-O.   
"We heard her say something about Mutants. Then we lost communication with her minutes before the explosion. I don't see how she could have..." Panthro trailed off, sensing his usual bluntness wouldn't be appreciated this time.   
"Wait," Cheetara interjected, closing her eyes. "I feel that...I feel that she's still alive. Here in the desert somewhere."  
"Since she hasn't tried to contact us, she must be hurt, so let's get a search going," ordered Lion-O.   
Cheetara and Lion-O jumped into the Thunder Tank. "What about those blasted Mutants? Are they still lurking around here?" Panthro asked Cheetara.  
"Well, we saw Monkian follow Slithe and Jackalman down to the base after they arrived. We were about to pursue them when the bomb went off. I sense they're still alive as well, but in what condition I can't say," she replied.  
"We'll have to keep our guard up," advised Tygra.   
The cats ventured to the area of desert where the sands had been blown out, leaving a scorched crater. Cheetara studied the hole that was ground zero. The others waited patiently for her to get a sense of where Felina might be.  
"She made it pretty far from here," Cheetara finally spoke. "She's out about a half a mile that way. Near those boulders," she said, pointing in the direction of the Pyramid.   
Once they reached the point Cheetara had prescribed, they walked around inspecting the area. Panthro looked at the heaps of sand skeptically. "Cheetara, you said she made it to the surface...but where?"   
"She probably was buried by all the sand the blast kicked around," deduced Tygra.  
Without wasting another moment, Lion-O peered through the holes in the hilt of the Sword and commanded it to give him sight beyond sight. "The Sword showed me that she's underneath this mound of sand," he said, heading to a nearby dune.   
All four cats began to dig. It wasn't long before Felina's purple uniform became visible. Tygra located one of her arms and pulled the lioness from her sandy prison. He brushed away the sand that was caked around her nose and mouth. Felina sharply gasped for air.   
"By Jaga, it's a miracle," Panthro said, astounded. "How the hell did you survive such a blast?'  
Felina spit out a mouthful of gritty sand before she answered. "We barely made it out when the explosion occurred."  
"We?" Lion-O asked as he helped her stand.   
Felina still felt a little lightheaded, making it quite an effort to gather her thoughts. "Yes. There was a child. Where's the child?"  
Tygra tried to calm the agitated lioness. "Felina, what are you saying? There was a child in a Mutant war base?"  
"I say you check her for head injuries, Tygra. I think she's imagining things," jested Panthro.   
"No," Felina insisted, her head beginning to clear. "There was a child. A jackal pup. He was on my back when..." She stopped short and began to frantically dig. She paused to look at her fellow Thunderians. They held expressions of concern and disbelief on their faces. "Aren't you going to help me?"  
With a reluctance that suggested they were merely humoring her, they joined Felina in the search. Cheetara was shocked when she unearthed the golden furred hand of the child. "Over here," she called to the group. "I think I've found him."  
"He's still alive," Tygra declared upon inspecting the pup. "But he's going to need some medical attention. Let's get him back to the Lair."  
"Whoa! He may be a child but he's still a Mutant," cautioned Panthro. "Do you really think it's wise to--"  
Panthro stopped short when he heard the familiar roar of the Thunder Tank's engine. He turned and emitted a furious growl. "Mutants! In my Thunder Tank!"  
  
  


  
  
Vultureman sat with his arms crossed in the passenger seat of the Thunder Tank, glaring at Monkian. "I'm the one who's taken the time to read the blueprints to this kitty-mobile. I should be the one to drive! You don't know what you're doing, Monkian! Caaaw!"  
Monkian grunted. "Well, I'm the one who stole the blueprints. And besides, I got here first."  
Slithe leaned over the wall that divided the front and rear compartments. "You two fools stop squabbling and get this Tank back to Castle Plundarr. Those wretched cats are coming after us. Look!"  
Vultureman and Monkian looked in the direction Slithe suggested. Each recoiled at the sight of the ThunderCats running toward them. Monkian fumbled to find the lever that would send the Tank on its way.  
"It's this one beside you, genius," Vultureman said coolly, gesturing to the shifter on the floor between them.   
"Hoo hoo! I knew that," fibbed Monkian. The brawny ape yanked the lever all the way forward, causing the Tank to lurch violently forward. The momentum sent Slithe tumbling into Jackalman in the back of the Tank.   
Vultureman gripped the side of the vehicle with all his might, fighting to remain in his seat as the Thunder Tank wildly fish tailed. "Idiot!" the bird wailed. "Turn the butterfly handle in front of you!"  
Monkian obeyed and the Tank straightened out. He turned the Tank and headed full throttle for the forest bordering the desert. Vultureman relaxed enough to click on the telescreen in front of him. He was disheartened to see that Cheetara was in close pursuit.   
"Slithe!" Vulureman cried as he leaned into the hole between the seats. "Get that cannon up and running and blast that cheetah!"  
Slithe acted as though he hadn't heard Vultureman. "Jackalman! Get behind this cannon and blow that ThunderCat woman to bits!" he ordered. "I'll show Vultureman who's giving the orders around here, yes-s-s," Slithe added under his breath.   
Jackalman dutifully jumped onto the platform behind the tanks huge laser cannon and fumbled with the various knobs and buttons. At last he succeeded in finding the button that powered the great weapon. The platform rose and he could see Cheetara a mere 10 yards behind the tank, and closing the distance fast. At this point, they had already made it into the forest, speeding down a two track trail. The uneven terrain made the task of locking in on his target difficult for Jackalman. Cheetara was easily able to avoid the first shot.   
Just as Jackalman sent off the next blast, the tank hit a depression in the path and flipped over several times, throwing Slithe and the jackal from the vehicle. When the Thunder Tank finally came to rest, Vultureman was amazed they had landed right side up and suffered little injury.   
Monkian appeared a bit dazed. "Woo hoo, I didn't see that dip in the road," he explained meekly.  
Vultureman glared at the simian. "You _are_ the dip in the road! Now get this contraption moving again!"  
Monkian tried in vain to get the engine to turn over. "It won't start!" Glancing up, he noticed Cheetara was distracted by some kind of commotion behind her. "Let's abandon ship now before the rest of them get here."  
Vultureman was about to protest when his keen eyes caught sight of Lion-O bounding toward them, an almost murderous expression on his face. "Caaaw! That suggestion is the first sign of life I've witnessed from your single brain cell all day."  
Ignoring the insult, Monkian dived over Vultureman and scampered through the forest, quickly passing a sluggish Slithe and a limping Jackalman. Vultureman started to follow, but his curiosity got the better of him. He crouched down amid some foliage near the Tank to eavesdrop. He could see the lion and the cheetah clearly, but he was sure they couldn't see him.  
"Lion-O," Vultureman heard Cheetara plead. "What happened back there?" She glanced worriedly down the trail.  
"Just let me at those Mutants!" Lion-O's voice shook with emotion. "They're going to feel the wrath of Jaga for what they did to Panthro."  
Cheetara grabbed Lion-O's arm before he could pursue the Mutants. "It's too late, they've all run. If Panthro is hurt, we have to concentrate on getting him back home. Seeking vengeance isn't going to help him right now."  
A jolt of fear shot through Vultureman when it looked as though Lion-O was going to ignore the woman's wise words and seek his bloody revenge. Vultureman relaxed when the lion's expression softened.  
"What happened?" Cheetara asked gently.  
"That last shot...it may have missed you by a mile, but Panthro took a direct hit." Lion-O paused, grappling with his emotions. "It doesn't look good, Cheetara."  
Vultureman saw Tygra approaching with the bloodied panther in his arms. He was followed by the female lion who appeared to be holding a child. A mutant child.   
"Where did they find that jackal pup?" Vultureman wondered. "I didn't know there were any Mutant children on Third Earth." He watched Lion-O and Cheetara rush to meet with Tygra and their wounded friend. "I'd love to stick around and see what kind of damage we'd done, but I'll never have a better chance to sneak away," the Mutant reasoned as he crept deep into the forest. "With any luck, the panther received a mortal wound. If so, that will be one down, six to go!" Vultureman cackled softly, and prayed that the spirits of death would visit Panthro.   
  
  


  
  
It was nearly four o'clock in the morning and none of the cats had gone to bed. Cheetara sat in the lounge, looking across the room at Felina. The lioness sat exhausted, her face resting in her hands. Cheetara remembered how Felina had put up a brave front while assisting Tygra in the gruesome surgery. But the cheetah's suspicions that Felina had never witnessed such graphic injuries were confirmed when she heard the lioness retching in the wash room post surgery.   
As tired as they all were, nobody could sleep. Though Panthro was stablized, there were still some perilous hours that lie ahead. "Even if he does survive," Cheetara thought wearily, "he'll never be the same. Jaga only knows how Panthro will handle it when he awakens to find he's missing a leg."  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the Thunderkittens' loud entrance. Felina didn't look up when the kids entered, and Cheetara wondered if the poor girl had fallen asleep in such an awkward pose.   
"Shouldn't you kids be in bed?" Cheetara asked.   
"Well, we've been checking up on the little jackal since we haven't been allowed to see Panthro yet," explained WilyKit. "The pup still hasn't woke up."  
WilyKat seemed impatient. "How's Panthro doing? You guys haven't even told us how bad it is."  
"Ask the doctor," advised Cheetara, motioning to Tygra sitting next to her.  
" I guess you two have to know sooner or later," Tygra began. "As you know, Panthro took a hit from the Tank's laser cannon. The blast took off his right leg, just below the knee."  
The kittens gasped in unison. "Poor Panthro!" cried WilyKit.  
"You couldn't save the limb?" WilyKat wondered.  
"Well, there was nothing to, uh, save, Kat. When the stump heals, we can fit him for a prosthetic. There should be no reason why he can't walk again," Tygra assured them. "As long as infection doesn't set in, Panthro should survive."  
WilyKit was on the verge of tears. "I just don't understand. Why do the Mutants and ThunderCats have to fight all the time? Surely there must be some way to live together in peace."  
Tygra sighed. "Dear kitten, I wish I knew. The rivalry between our peoples goes back centuries. But you must remember, not all Mutants are bad. Some have been great allies with the ThunderCats. It's the power hungry ones like Slithe that we must guard against."  
Cheetara stood and wandered to the window, where Lion-O was standing. He acknowledged her with a brief nod before plunging back into whatever deep thoughts he had been pondering. Cheetara gazed out onto the now peaceful countryside. Though none of their allies were overcome, the Mutant forces managed to cause considerable damage to many communities. And the Key of Thundera, which was the inspiration for all that destruction, was still unaccounted for.   
"All that fighting, all that violence...for what?" Cheetara wondered, resting a hand on her belly. "And now that I will be bringing a cub into this vicious world, I'm beginning to wonder if there will ever be a generation of ThunderCats born that won't have to experience the pain and loss of war." Though grateful that after all their attempts, she and Tygra would finally be parents, she was oddly conflicted about it. Cheetara knew she must tell the others soon of her condition. And yet she wondered if her friends' joy would also be tainted by the same undercurrent of sadness that she felt.   
"Oh my unborn child," Cheetara lamented inwardly, "I shudder to think of the tragedies you will surely witness; the deep sorrow you will feel. Great Jaga, I may not even live to see you grow to adulthood, just as my parents never witnessed my transition to womanhood." A single, silent tear trekked down Cheetara's face.   
  
  


  
  
_Reign of blows cascading down around your shoulders  
Far too many men dressed up as soldiers...  
Reign of blows precedes the storm of revolution  
People have no place in their solution...  
Reign of blows has washed away the corpse of Abel  
Cain is now the king in every Babel  
I just don't care who you are  
When death draws up in his car  
And talks in terrorist tones  
Remember violence is only a vote   
For the black queen to take back the throne  
  
--Reign of Blows, XTC  
  
_

Go to Chapter Nine  
  
Return to Fan Fiction Page  



	9. Destination

Chapter 9 of _Signal in the Sky_  
  
  


**_Destination_**  
By Purrsia Kat   


  
  
  
The sky began to blush with the first pink hues of sunrise. Felina collapsed wearily into bed, her limbs feeling as though they had one ton weights tethered to them. With the past day's events still troubling her, Felina thought sleep would prove elusive. However, once her head sank into the fluffy pillow all thoughts of Mutants and their destructive weapons, Panthro and his disfiguring injury, war and terror, liquefied into peaceful nothingness.   
The specter of Jaga materialized beside the slumbering lioness. "My daughter, although you will never be able to see or hear me, I can still help you remember what happened to the Key of Thundera."  
Jaga proceeded to reach out and gently touch Felina's forehead, causing a blue spark of energy. Felina's eyes flew open, yet she was not awake. Her eyes took on an amber glow before closing once again.   
"Now dream, dear Felina," Jaga said. "Dream of your flight from our doomed Thundera. And retrace the path of the Key."   
As Jaga disappeared, Felina spiraled into the deepest of sleeps where dreams were so vivid they seemed real.   
  
  


  
  
_ Felina was nearly shaken from the bed in her dorm room. Oddly, she was not alarmed by the earth tremor and sleepily stumbled out of bed. Over the months, the cub had become accustomed to the violent tremors. And although none of the headmasters in the school would dare burden the students with such weighty matters, Felina suspected the situation on Thundera would eventually reach a deadly crescendo.   
She glanced out the window and saw the skyline of Thundera City set against the red streaks of sunrise. "It's nearly time for first call anyway," the girl thought as she rubbed her eyes. "Might as well gather my books and head to the main study hall."   
Felina walked the silent hall, holding the Book of Omens tightly against her chest. Though Thundera Academy was filled with bright young scholars, most of whom were from the lion clan of Thunderians, Felina was the only child to study that most sacred tome. Often, she received her lessons away from the rest of the group; an old friend of her mother's providing the linguistic instruction. She hoped today would hold another such private lesson. Being the only cub of ThunderCat heritage in the school made socializing awkward for Felina, and the private lessons served as a reprieve from such discomfort. Besides, Miss Katya sometimes told Felina of her mother, tidbits of which the child savored.   
"Oh, Miss Katya," Felina said as she was greeted by her elder upon entering the study hall. "Will you be giving the lesson this morning?"  
The lioness regarded Felina with a touch of sorrow in her green eyes. "No, child. I have orders from the top headmaster to take you anon to Cats Lair. Your father bid you join him there."  
Felina looked stricken. She sensed a direness in Miss Katya's tone that amplified her own feeling of impending doom. "Is there time that I may gather some things for the journey?"  
Miss Katya nodded. "But hurry. Time is of the essence and the trip to Thundera City may prove more arduous than ever. Meet me outside the main doors. A hovercraft already awaits us there."  
Ignoring rules of etiquette, Felina sprinted back down the hall to her room. Grabbing a canvas backpack from beneath her bed, she stuffed it full her most treasured possessions. Her intuition told Felina she would never see the hallowed halls of the Academy again. She weighted her bag down with most of her text books, leaving just enough room for her favorite stuffed animal--a plush white tiger with black stripes.  
She then roused Bela from sleep. "Come on, you lazy snarf!" She teased the creature, "I don't know how you can sleep through such quakes!"   
Felina was about to leave, when she spied the small frame on her dressing table that held the faded image of her mother. Tossing the photo into the bag, she ran out into the still-deserted halls. She briefly wondered where all her peers were.   
Felina bolted out the heavy doors of the school and bounded down the flight of stone steps to where Miss Katya was already waiting inside the hovercraft, with Bela struggling to keep pace. Katya gave the child a curious look as the girl dropped the heavy backpack onto the craft's floor board. "You are a true scholar," Katya said with amusement, "Choosing your texts over practical items for the journey suggests a level of obsession, Felina."  
"Well, I have clothes and things at the Lair..." Felina offered meekly.  
"I was merely teasing, child," Katya responded with a chuckle.  
Another earthquake rippled beneath them. To experience the quake from within the hovercraft was disorienting, as one could see the destruction it wrought but unable to feel the vibrations themselves. Katya quickly propelled the craft forward in an effort to move them away from the Academy in case the structure were to collapse. Felina looked back at the building, the west wing of which buckled under the stress of the powerful quake.   
The child gasped. "My lady, were there any students left inside?"  
"No," Katya replied. "Their parents or guardians had come for them during the night. You and I were the last to evacuate."  
Felina righted herself in her seat. Staring across the valley at the distant Thundera City, she spoke in a near whisper. "What is happening to Thundera?"  
"This may be difficult for a cub of your age to comprehend, but Thundera is...is going to self-destruct. You go to your father today to board a ship with him and the other ThunderCat nobles to leave this planet." Katya explained solemnly.  
Though just ten years of age, Felina could understand that the planet would soon no longer exist, but she could not fathom why such an event would take place. Hugging the sleepy Bela close, she wondered aloud, "Why? Why would a planet just...just blow up?"  
Felina studied the lioness. The stony expression on her face made Felina wonder if she should regret asking such a question. They traveled in silence for a moment. "Perhaps that is something you should ask your father," Katya finally stated.   
Felina puzzled over her teacher's answer. Although her father was revered as a great warrior as well as one of the wisest ThunderCats that ever lived, she couldn't imagine why Lady Katya wouldn't give her an answer. Desiring a change of topic, Felina asked, "Will you be leaving on the same ship with me?"  
"You are always so full of questions, Felina," noted Katya. "I'm sorry, but no. I will attempt to escape in a different ship. But with any luck, we should all meet on a predetermined planet and hopefully, rebuild our society."  
Felina was deeply saddened by this. She regarded Miss Katya as a surrogate mother of sorts, and had hoped to make what would likely be a frightening space journey with her. Although being with the other ThunderCat nobles meant Tygra would be with her. Felina brightened a bit at the thought. She had always felt a paternal bond with the contemplative tiger which seemed to be lacking between her and her own father. Though Jaga tried to see her as often as he could, he often seemed distant and unapproachable to Felina.  
Another massive quake snapped Felina out of her thoughts. Katya increased to full throttle and swerved the hovercraft sharply to avoid the landslide flowing down the embankment. They narrowly missed being buried by the dirt. Felina looked down to see a huge fissure had opened below them. She said a silent prayer that they had chosen a hovercraft for transport. They still had more than half the distance through the valley to cover. Now Felina understood why Miss Katya had said the trip would be arduous.   
Katya reached into the pocket of her robes and produced a golden key. "This is the Key of Thundera, Felina. It is yours to keep and guard as you do the Book of Omens." Felina took the Key and hung it around her neck by the leather strap hooked to its head. Katya seemed to anticipate the cub's next barrage of questions. "The Key goes with the Book. They are each a part of your heritage and that is why I give the Key to you now."  
Felina rode the rest of the way in silence. The sun had fully risen and cast the Great Moon of Thundera a shade of deep red she had never before witnessed. The cub couldn't help but see it as a bad omen. Luckily time seemed to pass quickly and they soon arrived at the gates of Thundera City. Felina was shocked to see the disarray the once beautiful city was in now. Though it had been over a month since she last visited, Felina suspected it was only the last few quakes that had caused such devastation.   
"Who bids entrance into Thundera City?" asked the brawny lion guard at the gate.   
"It is I, Miss Katya and governess to young Felina. Lord Jaga asked me to escort his daughter to the City," Katya responded.   
Saying nothing, the guard simply stepped aside and let them pass through the great cat's head that served as the City's main gate. With measurable sorrow, Felina took in the sights of the beleaguered metropolis. Amid grand pillars that had crumbled to rubble, Thunderians ran from their leveled homes toward the heart of the city. Katya carefully negotiated the debris strewn streets until Cats Lair finally came in view. Felina's heart skipped a beat when she saw the mighty cat's head of the Lair dangling precariously by a single cable; another structural victim of Thundera's destruction. When they arrived, they found the nobles gathered in the courtyard. Felina barely waited for Katya to bring the hovercraft to a halt before she jumped out and ran toward her fellow ThunderCats.   
"Father!" Felina exclaimed as she embraced Jaga.   
Jaga looked down into the face of his bewildered child, regarding her tenderly. "I was hoping you would make it here in time, Felina." He gently tousled her hair. "Did you remember to bring the Book of Omens?"  
Eager to please him, Felina quickly produced the golden book from her bag. "Of course! The Book goes wherever I go." Since her pack was considerably lighter without the metal book in it, Felina decided to hold onto it, allowing her to carry the pack on her back.   
Jaga chuckled. "Very good, child."  
"Ho, Lord Jaga," Katya announced while bowing courteously. "Looks as though Thundera is going to self-destruct faster than anyone had projected."  
Felina fell in step beside Lion-O, young son of the Lord of Thundera. She noticed his father was absent from the group of nobles. She wondered if that was why the boy seemed so preoccupied and decided trying to make small talk with him would be fruitless. Her old friends, WilyKit and WilyKat, seemed in better spirits considering the circumstances. However, they were engaged in an intense and private conversation with one another. Therefore, Felina focused her attention back on the adults' discussion.  
"One positive thing I learned today," Felina heard Katya tell Jaga while they all piled into the hovercraft, "is that Grune has died while in exile. Wherever you end up, you won't have to worry about that monster seeking revenge."  
Jaga glanced back at Felina, where she sat on the rear floorboard with the other Thunderkittens. He looked as though he was trying to decide if she had heard Katya's comment. Jaga then shot Katya a look of caution.  
The governess blushed furiously, realizing her faux pas. "So sorry, my Lord. I--I just wasn't sure if I would have another chance to tell you."  
Felina turned to Lion-O to ask if perhaps he had overheard their elders' conversation. She wondered if he would know who this Grune person was and why he would wish to harm her father. The boy held Snarf close and stared wistfully at the crumbling Lair before it disappeared over the horizon.   
"Lion-O," she whispered, nudging him with her elbow. Before she could say more, another violent quake rocked the City. Katya desperately tried to put the hovercraft on full thrust. But with the extra weight, the vehicle did not respond quickly enough. A portion of stone column came tumbling down an embankment and just caught the end of the hovercraft. The ThunderCats were thrown from the craft as it capsized.   
The Book of Omens was knocked from Felina's hands as she hit the ground. She gasped when she saw the sacred tome skidding directly toward an opening in the earth. Ignoring the loud crack of a nearby splitting column, Felina quickly righted herself and ran for the Book. She was vaguely aware of somebody--perhaps Bela?--calling after her to stop. Felina scooped the Book up just before it could slip into the chasm and simultaneously jumped the chasm herself. In nearly the same instant, the heavy column fell where Felina had rescued the Book. The earth shook with the might of its impact and a plume of blinding dust rose forth.   
  
  


  
  
Tygra choked on the thick blanket of dust. Jaga was nearby. His gaze was fixed in the direction of the downed column, his jaw set. "Jaga!" called Tygra, "I'll go see if she--if she made it."   
Jaga stopped him with a strong grip on Tygra's forearm. Tygra looked at his elder with disbelief. "There's no time," Jaga said shortly. "Run. All of you run for the launch pad."  
In shocked silence, the ThunderCats obeyed, hoping to close the remaining quarter mile to their ship. Dodging falling debris most of the way, they finally made it to the waiting space crafts. Katya gave a brief salute before sprinting to her assigned ship close by, tears streaming down her face. As the ThunderCats rode the elevator to their ship, the mood was tense. The cubs of the group seemed as though they dared to break the silence with their innocent questions, but something in Jaga's demeanor stopped them short.   
They just reached the bridge of the ship when the biggest quake yet ravaged their world. All fought to stay on their feet. "Lift off," Jaga ordered. "Lift off now!"  
Panthro was just able to reach the proper controls and the ship slowly began it ascent. Seconds later, a nearby explosion almost knocked them out of the sky.   
"What was that?" WilyKat asked nervously.  
Tygra scanned the area with the ship's telescopic instruments. The group gasped when the image of the ship Katya had boarded loomed on the telescreen, reduced to a ball of fire. It hadn't even left its launch pad before the black hand of fate touched it.   
Cheetara could see that the cubs were particularly distraught at such a grisly sight. "Why don't you kids try to get some rest?" she gently suggested. "I'll show you to the sleeping quarters."  
As she lead Lion-O, WilyKit and WilyKat down the corridor she prepared herself for the questions one of them would surely ask. Finally, WilyKat cleared his throat. "All the Thunderians on that ship..." he sheepishly started, "they're dead, aren't they Cheetara?"  
Cheetara struggled with her own numbing grief. "Yes, I'm afraid so."  
"And...and Felina," WilyKit pressed on. "she's gone too?"  
Cheetara simply nodded. They reached the bedchamber. "Please, try to get some sleep," she advised wearily. As soon as the children settled into their beds, Cheetara offered them a weak smile before heading back to the others. Passing the Sword Chamber on the way, she saw Jaga and Tygra inside.  
"Is everything alright?" she inquired upon entrance.   
"We're clear of the Thundera," Tygra confirmed. "Panthro will engage the hyper speed shortly so we should be safe from the inevitable explosion. How are the kids?"  
"As good as can be expected," Cheetara replied. "They're in bed now. Speaking of which, I think I'm going to turn in too. That is if you don't need me for anything..."  
"Go ahead, Cheetara," Tygra said.  
Noticing Jaga's despondent expression, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Some things are beyond one's control."  
After Cheetara left, Tygra finally had opportunity to talk privately with Jaga. The old jaguar seemed to be deep in thought as he gazed upon the Sword of Omens. "Pardon me, Jaga. But perhaps Felina somehow made it to one of the other ships. Cannot the Sword tell you if she lives?"  
"Yes," Jaga replied hoarsely. "I could easily use its powers of Sight Beyond Sight to know for sure." Turning away from the Sword and Tygra, Jaga began to weep softly. "But I would rather not know."  
"I understand," Tygra said, feeling helpless. "I'm sorry you had to make such a deep sacrifice to save us all," he added regretfully.   
  
  


  
  
Felina coughed from the thick cloud of dust that enveloped her. She was relieved to have saved the Book of Omens, but she could tell she was cut off from the rest of the group by the massive pillar that had nearly crushed her.   
Getting to her feet, she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Father! Anyone! Are you still there?" When nothing but eerie silence greeted her, Felina got the terrifying feeling that she had been abandoned.   
"A lot of good saving the Book has done! Now I will be destroyed along with it!" Felina was jolted out of her dark thoughts by Bela, who came bounding into her arms.   
"You silly kitten!" Bela admonished, "You nearly gave me a heart attack running off like that!"  
Felina gently dropped Bela to the ground and scooped up the Book of Omens. "Now we just have to hope we can get to the ship before--"  
Another massive quake stopped her short. Unable to stand, Felina tried to crawl out of the way of the downed column as it rolled toward her. She winced when the shadow of the column loomed over her and prepared to be crushed. Felina was astonished when she found herself whisked to safety by a young white tiger.   
"I owe you my life, sir. Thank you," Felina said once things calmed down once again.   
"No need for thanks," he replied. "By Thundera, you're a Thunderkitten!" he exclaimed, apparently taking notice of the ThunderCat insignia on her school uniform. "Shouldn't you be with the rest of the royal court?"  
"There's no time for getting acquainted, Bengali." Felina turned to see the female Thunderian who spoke. She was relieved that the stranger held Bela in her arms. "Not only has Lynx-O been blinded by the debris from that last quake, but if we don't board one of the ships soon, it won't matter who any of us are."  
"Please," began the elder cat whom Felina guessed was Lynx-O. "I will only slow you down now. Leave me."  
Taking Lynx-O's hand, the female protested, "We will do no such thing. Now let's move quickly to the launch pads."  
With Bengali still carrying Felina, they ran toward the spaceport. Felina cast her eyes skyward in time to see the royal flagship rapidly ascend and fade from sight. She took some comfort in knowing the rest of the ThunderCats would survive. Looking ahead, Felina shuddered at the sight of a ship burning on its launch pad. She had an ominous feeling they too would soon know what it was like to die a fiery death.   
"There!" Bengali yelled, "There's one last ship that hasn't left yet!"  
They were still quite a distance away when the ship began to lift off.   
"No!" the female Thunderian wailed, "Our last chance...gone!"  
"Take heart, Pumyra," Bengali comforted, "it's not over 'til it's over."  
Despite her rescuer's brave words, Felina felt her heart sink as the ship disappeared beyond the clouds. Felina swallowed hard past the lump in her throat, trying mightily to quell the hysterics that threatened to surface. Just when she feared she would loose control, Felina caught sight of a small craft flying toward them. Hovering above them, it dropped a ladder.   
"As a ThunderCat, you go first," Bengali insisted, boosting Felina up to the first rung. Felina climbed as fast as she could and still keep hold of the Book of Omens. She had reached the midway point when the ship abruptly took off, nearly causing her to loose her grip. The cub was never so glad when she was lifted into the safety of the space craft.   
"It's a good thing we took this pod back to rescue these people, Ocelia," the old male Thunderian called to the female at the controls. "This one is a ThunderCat!"  
It wasn't long before Pumyra, Bela, Lynx-O and Bengali were safely on board. Felina felt suddenly bashful under the scrutiny of so many strangers.   
"Well, cub, aren't you going to tell us your name?" Bengali asked.  
"Of course. I am Felina, and this is Bela," she replied, stifling a yawn.   
"That makes you the daughter of Lord Jaga," deduced Lynx-O. "Won't he be joyful to learn that you are safe and sound."  
"Unfortunately, communications are down due to massive magnetic interference from Thundera's destruction," the one called Ocelia informed them. "So Lord Jaga will have to wait a while to hear the happy news."  
"In the meantime, you can get some rest," Pumyra said as she showed Felina to a nearby cot. Felina took the Key of Thundera from around her neck and placed it on atop a crate beside her. Next she dropped her heavy pack to the floor. Bela chuckled when the cub snuggled into bed still clutching the Book of Omens. The snarf curled up at Felina's feet and soon both were deep in sleep, never to witness the moment when their home planet erupted into a fiery ball and Thundera was no more.  
  
  


  
  
Still in a fog of sleep, Felina was vaguely aware of being lifted off the cot. "Put them both into one capsule," she heard Lynx-O say from seemingly far away. Her eyes flickered open just as Bengali set her gently into an oval pod. Her mind snapped to full alertness and she stared wide eyed at the friendly white tiger.  
"It's about time you woke up, little one," he said. "You slept right through the meteor shower without flinching."  
"Meteor shower? What--" Felina was thoroughly confused. She looked over her suspension capsule while Pumyra placed a still-slumbering Bela beside Felina.   
Ocelia kindly explained, "We need to get in our suspension capsules for the remainder of our journey. This will keep us from aging too much as we travel. The ship was knocked off course and damaged by the meteor barrage, and so we are forced to change our destination to a different planet. Though this planet is closer than other, some suspension is still necessary."  
"Oh," Felina replied, not knowing what to make of the recent developments. However, peering down at the row of capsules next to her, she quickly deduced that there wasn't enough of them for all on board. Someone would have to travel without the capsules' life preserving benefits.   
As if echoing Felina's concern, Lynx-O addressed the group. "I will be the one to forgo suspension."   
Pumyra was about to protest when the old cat known as Jagget interjected. "Don't be ridiculous, Lynx-O. I didn't leave the main ship and risk coming back to rescue the five of you to have you insist on what amounts to committing suicide en route. No. I will be the one to forgo suspension. At my advanced age, I would hardly survive the trip anyway."  
The determination of the elder jaguar squelched any further arguments. Solemnly, everyone entered a capsule and shut the lid.   
Jagget assisted Felina with the lid of her capsule. "Do not fear, cub. The trip will be over before you know it. The Eye of Thundera protect us all."  
Jagget's hopeful prayer was the last thing Felina remembered before the cryogenic effects of the capsule's gases overtook her. Though she still clutched the Book of Omens, the Key of Thundera lay forgotten atop the crate.  
  
  


  
  
Felina felt as though she were hovering above her body outside her suspension capsule. Jagget, long since dead, had put the tiny ship on auto pilot. Her spirit rose higher, passing through the wall of the craft. She looked on as the ship passed through the atmosphere of a blue planet. In a flash of brilliant light, the ship broke apart. The heat of entering the atmosphere was apparently too much for the small craft to tolerate.   
Fragment upon fragment of the spacecraft rained down onto the earth. It's destruction was so fantastic, it was truly a miracle any of the Thunderians within the suspension capsules survived. A golden glint caught Felina's eye, and her spirit followed the object down, past the falling debris. Her soul ventured further still; past Ocelia's capsule as the lid opened prematurely, sending the young ocelot to her death. Felina's spirit looked on these events passively, its only mission to pursue the Key of Thundera . She saw a rocky, desert-like landscape with a great chasm running through it. Out of this abyss, rays of shimmering light shot forth roughly every thirty seconds or so. The Key landed near the chasm.   
Its mission complete, Felina's spirit flew back out of those badlands. It rocketed through a lush jungle so fast, the world was nothing but a green blur. Felina awoke with a start inside her capsule as her soul slammed back into her body. She fought with the lid a few moments. It appeared to be jammed due to the rough landing that tweaked the pods metal framework. With a hiss that marked the breaking of the airlock, the lid finally glided open. When Felina sat up, she was startled by the sound of her shirt ripping. Looking down, she noticed her once-loose fitting Academy uniform was uncomfortably small and tight.   
"What?" she mumbled to herself. Looking over at Bela, she tried to rouse the unconscious snarf.   
"Bela! Wake up!" When her attempts proved fruitless, Felina cautiously climbed from the capsule. Her balance was wobbly on her untested coltish legs.   
Felina inspected her adult body in amazement. "What on Thundera happened to me?"  
Her attention was drawn from her aging phenomenon when the ghost of Jaga appeared before her.  
"Father?" she asked in disbelief.  
"When you awake from this dream, remember the Key of Thundera. Remember the Key, Felina," he simply said.   
"Dream? Father, what are you talking about?" she cried.  
Jaga merely repeated, "Remember the Key," before fading from sight.  
Felina panicked when Jaga started to disappear. "No, father, wait! Don't abandon me again!" she wailed. Felina tried to run, but her uncooperative legs refused to carry her. Kneeling on the moist earth, Felina wept. "Don't leave me," she sobbed, her father long gone.   
  
_  


  
  
Felina sat straight up in bed. "Father!" she cried loudly. "Don't go...please!"  
Hearing the commotion, Lion-O came running into her bedchamber, followed by Tygra and Cheetara.   
Sitting beside her, Lion-O grasped Felina by the shoulders, shaking her gently. "Felina! Wake up, you're having a nightmare." Though she gazed into his eyes, Lion-O could tell by the way she seemed to look through him that Felina was still in the grips of her dream.   
"Father," she continued to whimper. "Please don't leave me again."  
"I'm not your father," Lion-O said softly. "It's me, Lion-O. You're dreaming."  
He watched the lioness blink several times before snapping back to reality. She looked at the concerned faces around her in confusion for a moment.   
"How long have I been sleeping?" she finally asked, apparently noticing the setting sun.  
"Well, we all had quite a harrowing day yesterday, but you seemed particularly hard hit. You've been out almost 12 hours, but we thought you needed the rest," Tygra explained.  
Lion-O studied his wife with concern. "Are you alright? That dream seemed like it was pretty intense."  
"It--it seemed so real. It was like living through the destruction of Thundera all over again," she replied. "But it was just a dream." Something in the tone of her voice made Lion-O suspect she was trying hard to convince herself it wasn't real. Before he could question her further, Felina suddenly turned her attention to Tygra. "I must ask you, Tygra..." she started tentatively. "It's about the flight from Thundera."  
"Ask away," he said.  
"Just tell me, when all of you were flying from Thundera, did you have a conversation with my father in the Sword Chamber?"  
Tygra was taken aback. He glanced at Cheetara then answered, "Well...yes. Why?"  
Felina pressed on. "And did you suggest that he use the Sword of Omens to see if I had survived?"  
Lion-O could tell what Tygra's answer would be merely by his astonished expression. "Felina, what are you saying? How do you know all this?" Lion-O demanded.  
It was Cheetara who answered for her. "Perhaps I'm not the only one who has visions. I suspect that is what Felina's 'dream' actually was--a vision."  
"Perhaps," Felina said quietly, her demeanor reflecting some uncertainty. "Parts of it are so clear, and other parts...I can't recall."  
"Well, Snarf is about to serve dinner. Maybe we should discuss this with the rest of the ThunderCats over the meal and try to figure out why you had this...this vision," Tygra suggested.   
Felina nodded. "Just let me dress and I'll join you all in the dining hall shortly."  
As they left Felina's bedchamber, Lion-O felt uneasy about leaving her alone.  
  
  


  
  
_Our instruments have no way of measuring this feeling  
Can never cut below the floor or penetrate the ceiling  
In the space between our houses, some bones have been discovered  
But our procession lurches on as if we has recovered  
  
Our documents are useless or forged beyond believing...  
In the space between our cities, a storm is slowly forming  
Something eating up our days, I feel it every morning  
  
It's not a religion, it's just a technique  
It's just a way of making you speak  
When distance and speed have left us too weak  
Destination looks kinda bleak  
  
Our elements are burnt out, our beasts have been mistreated  
I tell you it's the only way, we'll get this road completed  
In the space between our bodies, the air has grown small fingers  
Just one caress, you're powerless...  
  
---Destination, The Church_

  
  
Go to Chapter Ten  
Return to Fan Fiction Page  



	10. Pray

Chapter 10 of _Signal in the Sky _  
  
  


**_Pray_**  
By Purrsia Kat  


  
  
  
Snarf wheeled the serving cart into the dining hall and Felina still had yet to show for dinner. Lion-O's brow furrowed as he pondered what could be keeping the lioness. He studied the old Snarf. The poor creature moved like a zombie as he placed each hot, steaming dish he'd prepared onto the banquet table. Lion-O knew Snarf was suffering from the stress of the past few days. Yet the loyal snarf insisted on pressing on with his usual duties about the Lair, in addition to playing nurse to Panthro and the Mutant pup. Therefore, Lion-O figured he'd catch heat from Snarf for what he was about to do.  
"I want you all to start dinner without me. I'm going to see what's keeping Felina," Lion-O announced, rising from his chair.   
As predicted, Snarf began to pout. "Aw gee, Lion-O. I didn't push myself to the brink of exhaustion to have you let your supper get cold, sneeeyarf!"  
"Now, Snarf, it's not the end of the world. He'll be back before you know it," Tygra assured him. "Just relax, ok?"  
"Hmmph. You wouldn't have such a rosy attitude if _you_ were the one who slaved over the stove," Lion-O heard Snarf complain while leaving the dining hall.  
He knocked on the door of Felina's bedchamber, where they'd left her to dress for dinner. His apprehension grew when nobody replied. He tried to think of a million reasons why she would be slow to respond. Finally his intuition won out, and Lion-O entered her room without her permission.   
Scanning the chamber, he could tell she had indeed changed clothes, yet Felina was nowhere to be seen. Then he noticed her cloak, as well as her bow and arrows, were missing. But what disturbed him more than what was missing was what she left behind. The Book of Omens remained in its customary spot atop her desk. Lion-O deduced something sudden must have caused Felina to leave in such a hurry that she left the Book behind.  
"Where would she run off to this late in the evening without telling anyone? I knew she wasn't acting right when she awoke from that dream," Lion-O thought while racing to the Sword chamber. So wrapped up in his thought, Lion-O nearly tripped over Bela who emerged into the corridor from the council chamber.   
"Lion-O!" Bela exclaimed, barely sidestepping out of his way. "Have you seen Felina?"  
"No," he answered shortly. "I don't think she's in the Lair. Go back and tell the others I'm going out to look for her."  
  
  


  
  
Felina pulled the cloak tightly around her, guarding against the chill in the night air. A brisk breeze rocked the treetops as she made her way through the forest. All she could think about was getting to the Key of Thundera while that strange psychic dream was still fresh in her mind. She trotted along the path in a half-run. She hoped to quickly reach the Balkan Bar and find someone there who could tell her where a chasm like the one in her dream is located.  
Felina was so focused on her mission, she failed to notice when four shadowy figures closed in on her. Before the lioness could react, one of them roughly grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her toward him. In the pale moonlight, Felina could tell her assailant was a Trollog.   
"Unhand me!" she demanded, kicking at the stout, troll-like creature.  
"Pretty cat woman will fetch much money when sold into the slavery," came a husky voice from behind her.   
Felina twisted around to see the portly, swine-like being who spoke. The moonlight reflected off a huge jeweled ring upon one of his pudgy fingers, as he batted the oversized feather in his cap away from his face. Felina finally broke free of the Trollog's grip. She back-peddled to avoid the swine in addition to two more Trollogs on either side of him.   
Felina didn't like the odds against her. She stared at her attackers while her mind worked fast on a decision of what to do next. Knowing it would take too much time to try to prepare a shot with her bow, Felina decided to make a run for it. At the instant she took off, one of the Trollogs leapt at her. He managed to catch hold of her flowing cloak. Felina heard the sound of her cloak ripping from her body before she fell to the ground. The lioness tried to will herself to spring to her feet and run. But the fall had winded her too badly. She braced herself to be overrun by the creatures.  
Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed down the narrow forest path. "Stop right there." Felina would've heaved a sigh of relief if she had the breath left in her lungs to do so. She turned her head to see Lion-O glaring at the Trollogs, his Sword poised for attack. The Trollogs had had enough run-ins with the Lord of the ThunderCats to know they didn't care for the sting of his mighty Sword. They scattered in all directions without putting up a fight.   
"What in the cat's eyed cosmos are you doing out here, Felina?" Lion-O demanded as he extended a hand to the lioness.  
She avoided his scrutinizing stare by looking down the moonlit path. Ignoring his question, Felina said, "How did you find me way out here?"  
Holding up the Sword of Omens, Lion-O answered curtly, "Second Sight. But you still haven't answered me."  
A particularly strong gust of northern wind blasted through the forest, forcing Felina to fully realize she was without the protection of her cloak. "No matter. I can't let anything stop me from getting to that Key as quickly as possible," she silently vowed. Without acknowledging Lion-O, she started down the path.   
Grasping her by the arm, Lion-O pressed her for answers. "What is with you, Felina? It's crazy for you to be wandering around in the woods at night." Taking on a gentler tone, he added, "Why don't you come on back to the Lair and rest. I think you're still shell shocked from that last bout with the Mutants."  
Lion-O was taken aback when Felina angrily broke from his grasp. "I'm completely fine, thank you very little." Felina's anger left her as quickly as it had flared. She flushed slightly, aware of the shameful way in which she had just spoken to the Lord of the ThunderCats. "Forgive me, my lord. It's just...that dream still weighs heavily on my mind."  
"I knew you were more concerned than you let on about that," Lion-O confessed. "That's all the more reason you should return to the Lair tonight."  
Felina tried to be as polite as she could muster. "I'm sorry, but I must go against your wishes. I feel a dire need to seek out the Key of Thundera. In my dream, I saw where it's located."  
Lion-O studied her closely for a long moment before speaking. "Do you really think you'll gain much ground tonight? It would be wiser to wait until morning when the woods aren't teeming with Trollogs and greedy Tabbots."  
"You waste your breath, lord," Felina insisted, turning on her heel. "I'm going, and I'm going tonight."  
His patience with his young wife at its end, Lion-O followed after her, speaking sternly, "As Lord of the ThunderCats, and even more importantly, as your husband, I'm ordering you to return home with me. Now. Tonight."  
Felina stopped and turned to face Lion-O. Her expression changed from confused, to hurt, and finally, to angry. "I cannot believe you just said that. How dare you pull rank on me for something like this. You're not even listening to me. I have to do this now. It can't wait. The dream is so vivid in my mind right now I can't focus on anything else."  
"Felina, I--" Lion-O started.  
"And as for speaking of being my husband, I find that nearly laughable, as it seems you have such a title in name only," Felina declared before running down the path. She felt a tinge of regret for referring to their lack of intimacy at such a moment of anger, but there was no other way to get him to leave her alone. She was relatively sure he wouldn't have the audacity to physically force her to his will. She would just have to deal with the consequences of openly defying the Lord of the ThunderCats when she returned.  
  
  


  
  
Cheetara entered the room where Panthro was recovering from his wounds. The cheetah volunteered to relieve Snarf of his evening nursing duties, mainly because he was too worried about Lion-O searching the woods for Felina to be of much help. She made her way to Panthro's bedside, where the burly warrior lay in an anesthetic induced slumber. While she checked his IV bags, Cheetara was surprised to see Panthro stir and open his eyes.  
"Panthro!" Cheetara exclaimed, leaning over her ailing friend. "How are you feeling?"  
Panthro merely grumbled and blinked several times, as if trying to comprehend where he was and what had happened. Finally, his eyes found Cheetara's concerned face. "Cheetara..." he managed weakly, "what happened?" Before she could answer, his eyes widened with sudden realization. "My Thunder Tank! Those blasted Mutants stole my Tank!"  
Panthro fought to push himself into a sitting position. Cheetara pressed against his broad chest, forcing him to lie back down. "The Tank is just fine compared to the condition you're in. Now just lie down and rest. We'll take care of any maintenance that needs to be done to the Tank," she assured him.  
"Like hell you will!" retorted Panthro, the intensity of his anger seeming to provide him with renewed strength. "Now let me up, woman. _I_ will repair _my_ Tank and then I have a score to settle with the Mutants!"  
As he attempted to yank the IV's from his arm, Cheetara roughly took him by the forearm. She had wanted to be more delicate about breaking the bad news, but he left her little choice. "You're not going anywhere until Tygra fashions a prosthetic leg for you. Now lie down, dammit!"  
"My leg? What--" Panthro looked at Cheetara as though she were insane. "You've got me confused with some other wounded soldier...I can still feel both my legs."  
Cheetara suspected Panthro was experiencing what was known as the phantom limb sensation, in which the nerves in an amputees' damaged limb sends false messages to the brain, causing the afflicted person to feel as though the missing limb is still there. Tygra had warned her that Panthro may likewise experience this phenomenon. She could hardly bear Panthro's shocked expression when he whipped the blankets back and gaped at his maimed body.   
"Great holy Jaga.....how?" asked a stunned Panthro.  
"It--it was the Mutants -- when they were in the Tank. They fired the cannons at me, but the shot went wild and...and hit you," she explained. Cheetara tried hard not to look upon him with pity, knowing Panthro was the last cat who would be receptive to such an emotion.   
It took him a moment to absorb what she had told him. "Not only do those bastards take my leg off, but they do it with my own gun!" he seethed through gritted teeth.   
Before Cheetara could react, Panthro rolled off the bed. His IVs ripped from his flesh as he tumbled to the floor. Not letting the fall phase him, Panthro began to army crawl his way toward the door. Cheetara raced around the bed to stop him just as Tygra entered the room.  
"What in blazes?!" Tygra bellowed upon entering. "Cheetara, what's gotten into him?"  
"He's hell bent on getting back at the Mutants," she called out, while trying in vain to subdue the determined panther. "Help me get him back in bed!"  
Tygra nodded and headed to a stand of cabinets against the wall. "I've got just the thing to tame an overzealous but wounded panther."  
Still fighting off Cheetara's advances, Panthro's eyes narrowed. "You even think of sedating me, tiger, and you'll be the first on my shit list when I wake up!"  
Ignoring the threat, Tygra approached his struggling comrade, needle in hand. "Believe me, you'll thank me for this someday."  
Despite Panthro's writhing in protest, Tygra managed to stick him with the needle. The powerful sedative took only minutes to work its magic, with Panthro growling and cursing the entire time. Once Panthro finally returned to the realm of the unconscious, Tygra and Cheetara easily lifted him back into bed.   
"Well," Tygra said while hooking the IVs back up, "he actually took the news better than I thought."  
Cheetara laughed. "Really? And just what would've been a bad reaction?"  
"At least he didn't sit around feeling sorry for himself. It's just like ole Panthro to want to get up and knock the Mutants' heads together," reflected Tygra. "If he hadn't shown his temper, I would've been more worried, believe it or not."  
"I never thought of it that way," Cheetara admitted. "Hopefully, our cub won't have such a volatile temper. One hothead per Lair is the quota I believe."  
It took Tygra a second to comprehend what Cheetara's comments meant. "Are you saying--?"  
A sly smile on her lips, she simply nodded. He scooped her up in his arms and spun around.   
"This is just--just wonderful!" Tygra exclaimed blissfully. "How long have you known?"  
"I've suspected a pregnancy for a few weeks now. I just didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure," she replied. "But I want to wait to tell the others until after some of the excitement dies down around here, ok?"  
Tygra nestled his face into her neck. "Whatever you wish, my love!"  
  
  


  
  
Felina burst through the door of the Balkan Bar. She became instantly aware of the somber mood in air. There were only a few forlorn Wolos clustered at a table in the corner of the usually bustling place. A mournful folk tune played on the jukebox, the singer lamenting about abandoning the farm life for the city. Not a single Wolo looked up when Felina entered, preferring to stare through the bottoms of their shot glasses instead. Felina had the feeling they were trying desperately to exorcise their demons, using alcohol as the holy water with which they hoped to cleanse their souls.   
Figuring she wouldn't get far with that crowd, Felina approached the old Balkan bartender.   
He glanced up, looking mildly surprised to see the feline by herself. "What'll it be, miss?" he croaked.   
"Well, Tague, I was going to ask your patrons for some information, but they don't look like they're in very high spirits," Felina said.  
Stroking his white beard, he nodded. "Got an early frost last night. The earliest the frost has come that anyone can remember. They're set to lose most of their crops, the poor bastards. But perhaps old Tague will have an answer for you..."  
Felina pried her mind away from the unfortunate Wolo farmers' plight. She came here on a mission, and she intended to finish it. "Yes. I was wondering if you knew where there exists a deep fissure or chasm, one that seems to emit some kind of electro-magnetic energy from within. It appeared to be in a most treacherous landscape..."  
"Mmmm. Sounds as though you speak of the Bottomless Chasm. That would be at least a day's trek to the west of here," replied Tague.   
Felina couldn't help but feel disappointed. It bothered her to know the trip could've indeed been faster if made on the morrow in the Thunder Tank. The information only made her feel more like a fool for being insubordinate to her husband. While pondering whether to humbly return to the Lair or venture on alone, the smell of cooking beef wafted in from the bar's kitchen. The enticing aroma reminded her that she hadn't eaten a thing since the previous afternoon.   
"Thank you for the information. And I wouldn't mind having a helping of whatever's cooking back there. It smells delicious!"   
She took a seat at a nearby table to wait for her food. The lioness closed her eyes, searching for a moment of peace, when Lion-O's voice jarred her back to reality. "Mind if I have a seat?"  
"Have anything you like...you _are_ lord," she replied archly.  
Ignoring the barb, Lion-O seated himself across from her. "So, where are you headed?"  
Felina didn't want to tell him where she was really going, and considered lying about the location. However, she quickly settled on the truth . She would just have to handle his 'I told you so' remarks. "To the Bottomless Chasm, apparently. Just pausing for a bite to eat is all."  
"That's quite a way from here," he remarked without any detectable mockery in his voice. "I took the liberty of calling in to the Lair to let them know we wouldn't be returning tonight. I'd like to accompany you on your mission. That is, if the Lady of the ThunderCats will allow it."   
Felina wondered why he would have such a change of heart. "Lady, huh? I wasn't aware I held such a title."  
"I'll take that as a yes," Lion-O responded. "I also thought, while we're on this little trip, you might teach me some of the language in which the Book of Omens is written."  
"You mean the language of Tarceri arga Upoquegiscarius?"  
"Moons of Thundera! If that's what I'm in for, maybe I don't want to learn it," Lion-O joked.  
Felina smiled. "Actually it's not as bad as all that. The ancients just had a sense of humor. That phrase roughly translates into 'cat's got your tongue.'" The pair shared a good laugh before Felina continued. "The language as a whole is much simpler. Even the grammar and syntax are nearly identical to what we already speak. It's really just a faux language invented by the ancients as a way to speak in code."  
"Sense of humor notwithstanding, I'm going to stick to referring to the language as 'Thunderian'," Lion-O remarked.   
Tague appeared with a large platter of food. Felina gaped at the smorgasbord of meats, breads and cheeses, as he set the tray before her. "Mountains of Thundera! I'm hungry, but I can't eat all this!" Looking over at Lion-O she continued, "I hope you brought your appetite."  
"No problem," he assured her. "I took off before eating as well."  
Tague took a pencil from its perch behind his ear and did some quick calculations on the pad of paper he held. "That comes to 12 Balkan dollars, with the flask of wine being complimentary of course."  
Felina's embarrassment grew as she searched in vain for any money that she might have stashed in her quiver. "Would you believe I left in such a hurry, I haven't any money?"  
"I can believe it," Lion-O replied with a laugh. "Impetuousness must be something we lions are cursed with." Lion-O removed a small pouch from his belt. "Do you take Berbil dollars?"  
"Most certainly," replied Tague. "Factoring in the exchange rate, you owe 9 Berbil dollars."  
With the issue of payment taken care of, the pair ate and drank their fill.  
  


  
  
It was nearly midnight when they set out from the bar. Lion-O noticed the temperature had dropped considerably; so much so that each exhale was a visible cloud of vapor.   
"Here," he offered Felina as they strode down the path. "Take my cloak."   
Felina stopped him before he could remove the garment. "Really, I'm fine. It's not that bad. But it is unusually chilly for this time of year, given the few weeks of summer season yet remain."   
Noting her ruddy cheeks, he suspected the warming effects of the wine for her tolerance of the cold. "I'm thinking we should stop up ahead. There's a clearing off the path where we can build a fire and make camp for the night."  
Felina begrudgingly agreed. They soon reached the clearing that opened up amid a stand of pine trees. While Lion-O built a fire, Felina pushed pine needles into a pile for a makeshift bed. Nestling into the fluffy needles, the combination of wine and warmth of the fire soon sent Felina into a deep sleep. Sitting against a boulder, Lion-O stayed awake a bit longer. He stared at the stars in the clear sky until he could no longer hold his eyes open.   
The hard stone did not make for a comfortable bed, and Lion-O awoke a few hours later. The campfire was nothing but glowing coals and the chill in the air was more pronounced than ever. Forcing his stiff joints to cooperate, Lion-O rose and tossed a few more logs on the fire. By the revived fire's soft glow, he spotted the slumbering Felina, curled in a fetal position and visibly shivering. Knowing the fire alone wouldn't be sufficient to warm her, Lion-O lay next to her and covered them both with his cloak. Instinctively, Felina snuggled into his broad chest. She continued shivering for several minutes before finally his body heat began to warm her. A smile spread across Lion-O's face when he detected a soft purring coming from the lioness. They slumbered peacefully together the remainder of the night.  
  
  


  
  
Jax opened his eyes, squinting against the first bright rays of sunrise. Once his eyes adjusted, the young Mutant was shocked at his surroundings. He could tell he wasn't within any Mutant stronghold. Everything was far too clean and neat for that. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the feared ThunderCat insignia stamped on a crate across the room. His mind slowly cleared and he started to remember what happened.   
He had stowed away on a Mutant starship, desperate to escape the neglect and abuse doled out by the various adult Mutants that came in and out of his life. Somehow, that ship had gotten teleported to this strange planet. Luckily he escaped before the soldiers of the ship, lead by a Thunderian, began their assault on the inhabitants of this world. He had wandered the wilderness for days, maybe weeks, surviving off of bark and leaves mostly. Then he ventured into a desert and fell down through the sands into some kind of secret base. Though Jax had quickly discerned that it was a Mutant base, he laid low.   
Then as the base literally began to fall apart around him, the feline woman offered to help him escape. He had been raised not to trust any Thunderians, but a ThunderCat, such as this woman was, was to be loathed above all others. His guard up the entire time. Though he accepted her aid, he planned on running as soon as they reached the desert floor. However, just as they surfaced, the blast sent them both sprawling through the air. Slamming against a sandstone boulder was the last thing Jax remembered.  
He vaguely wondered how long he had been in the ThunderCats' custody and what bizarre experiments they might have performed on his body while he was out. "I need to get out of here," he thought, scanning the room for the most inconspicuous way to exit. Sitting up quickly in bed was a mistake, however. His head swam and throbbed with pain. Just when he feared he may black out, someone entering the chamber snapped him out of it.   
Forcing his eyes to focus, Jax's startled when he beheld not one, but two young ThunderCats at his bedside. "Hey, you're finally awake," he heard the female say. "How are you feeling?"  
Making an effort not to show his fear, Jax simply glared at the kittens.  
"Er...uh, maybe we should get Tygra in here to check him out," suggested the male feline.  
"Good idea," agreed the girl. "I'll be right back."  
After she left, the boy turned to Jax. "Hi. I'm WilyKat." He extended his hand to Jax. "That was my sister, WilyKit. But you can just call us Kat and Kit for short."  
Jax recoiled from the offer of a handshake. His lip curled into a snarl and he emitted a low growl of warning. WilyKat awkwardly lowered his hand.  
"Well, uh, I don't suppose you know how to play Snarf Ball," WilyKat continued. "What games do you know how to play?"  
This kitten's doomed efforts to make small talk were beginning to irritate Jax. "Drown the kitten," he croaked in reply, "You toss a cat in a bag and throw him in the river. It's great fun."  
"Can't say I know that, uh, game," WilyKat said, eyeing the pup curiously.   
Tygra entered the room, with WilyKit close on his heels.  
"Well, I see our little patient is up and alert," Tygra said warmly.   
Jax's brave facade eroded. He as if he was being ganged up on by the three cats. Jax put his hands up defensively and yipped when Tygra approached him with a pen light.   
"There there," Tygra soothed, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to check your eyes with this light so I can assess your head injury."  
"It's a trick!" Jax thought as he scrambled back to the head of the bed. His struggling soon overwhelmed him, and he slipped back into unconsciousness.   
  
  


  
  
It took a moment for the lingering grogginess of sleep to wear off before Felina remembered where she was. Pushing the cloak back, she propped herself on one elbow and squinted at the misty countryside. The sun had already burned most of the fog away. Felina found it amazing she slept so late considering the hard earth made for a most uncomfortable bed. Upon taking inventory of the campsite, she noted both Lion-O and her bow and quiver were gone. Felina frowned as she got up. Walking over to the smoking remnants of the fire, she noticed a note nearby, anchored by a rock. The message was penned by Lion-O, explaining that he took her bow on a hunting mission and would return to the site soon. She grinned when she saw he'd signed off with the Thunderian word she'd taught him for 'goodbye'.   
"He may turn out to be a good student yet," she mused.   
Detecting the sound of rushing water nearby, Felina decided to wash up before he returned. She could hardly wait to cleanse herself of the sappy pine needles that stuck to her from head to toe. Felina only had to travel a few yards into the woods to reach the river. She guessed it must be a tributary to the main River that ran nearer to the Lair. The air was still a bit on the chilly side. Felina was relieved to feel the water was actually lukewarm after she tentatively stuck her toes in. Shucking her dress, Felina waded into the river and headed to the waterfall that was just upstream. Felina stood under the cascading waters. Submerged almost waist deep, the water truly felt refreshing as it rushed over her nude body. Just when she was about to douse her head, movement caught her eye form where the river bends downstream. Felina couldn't hear anything above the din of the falling waters, but she swore she saw a figure dash back into the cover of the dark pine forest. Quickly, Felina took one good spin under the waterfall before wading back to the shore and patting herself dry with the cloak. Her senses on heightened alert, she dressed and ran back toward camp and hoped Lion-O would already be there.   
  
  


  
  
Lion-O used some twine to secure the pair of hares together he'd hunted, and slung them over his back. When he reached the narrow river close to camp, he bent over to get a few handfuls of the thirst quenching liquid. Glancing upriver, he saw Felina standing beneath the waterfall. He stared, fixed in his crouched position, unable to look away from the nude lioness. Not that he could see a whole lot, as she was up to her waist in the water and her back was mostly to him. When she turned to look his way, Lion-O lost his balance and landed with a splash into the water. Hoping she hadn't spotted him, he scrambled up the river bank and back into the stand of pines.   
Silently thanking Jaga he hadn't lost the hares, he ran farther up river before crossing. He reached camp before Felina, and busied himself with stoking the campfire and preparing the hares. When he finally heard her approach, he tried to keep an air of nonchalance.   
"Faris, Aulu enti Vedepa Tarcerii," Felina said by way of greeting.  
Looking up from his work, he stared at her blankly. "Huh?"  
"Well, how soon we forget our lessons. I said, 'Hello, Lord of the ThunderCats'," she replied with a giggle. "At least you remembered how to say goodbye."  
Lion-O felt heat rising to his cheeks. "Oh, right." He tried to shrug off her scrutinizing stare.  
"Anyway, I thought you might want to know...while I was bathing I think some creep was spying on me in the woods," she commented while casually wringing out her hair.   
Lion-O's hand slipped while cutting the second hare open, causing him to drop the Sword. "Er, well, it was probably nothing. Your mind can get the best of you in the woods you know."  
"Perhaps," Felina said slowly, her eyes narrowing as she regarded him. "But tell me, why is your backside soaked?"  
"Oh, well..." He was completely flustered. "I--well...."  
"I see." To his surprise, she broke into a hearty laugh. "I won't make you squirm anymore, although it was good fun."  
"Felina, I didn't mean to--what I mean to say is--" Lion-O stammered.  
"It's ok," she interrupted, "having you look upon me is better than some other creep ogling me."  
"Uh, thanks...I guess." Desiring a change of topic, he continued, "Is the dream still as vivid in your mind today?"  
"More so, I'm afraid," she replied, her mood turning somber. Felina gazed into the fire for several minutes. Lion-O waited patiently for her to go on. "I remember things that I wish never were revealed to me. I saw the ship Miss Katya was aboard explode on its launch pad. Until I had this dream, or vision, I'd always fancied she'd made it to our original destination; that she was out there somewhere, teaching again...perhaps raising a family..."  
Putting the skinned and cleaned hares on a spit, Lion-O nodded. "That was a horrible sight to see. We saw it too, from our ship. It's one of the images that still haunts me from that sad day. I'm sorry you too had to witness the death of your governess in order to find the Key of Thundera."   
"So many of our countrymen died that day," Felina whispered, thinking also of Jagget and Ocelia, who she now knew did not survive the flight to Third Earth. She could only assume the same fate befell Bengali, Pumyra, and Lynx-O as well. "Do you think we few are the only ones who made it?"  
"We may be the only Thunderians on Third Earth, but from certain things Jaga has mentioned when he appears to me, I think there are survivors elsewhere in the universe..." Lion-O replied.  
"You know, I used to be so jealous of your relationship with my father," Felina confessed. "But the strangest thing about my dream was the part where I saw what happened as all of you boarded the flag ship and took off. Supposedly, the purpose of the dream was just to reveal where the Key landed. So why would I see that?"  
Lion-O shrugged.   
"I'll tell you why. It was father who appeared at the end of the dream and emphasized the Key. I think it was he who inspired the dream in the first place. So he wanted me to see him as he left Thundera thinking that I would perish with it. He wanted me to see that he truly did care for me," she concluded.   
Lion-O looked at her in amazement. "You doubt your father loved you?"  
"Sadly, yes," Felina sighed. "It sometimes seemed as though he wanted to have me near but something was forcing him to keep me at arm's length...it's--it's hard to describe."  
"There did often seem like there was a great sadness about him," Lion-O agreed.   
He could hardly bear it when she looked him in the eye, her own shimmering with tears. "The next time he appears to you, tell father that I understand and I love him too. It's shameful, but I don't think I'd ever told him that while he lived..."  
"Of course," he assured her, "consider it done."  
Lion-O was relieved to see her blink back the tears. He quickly steered the conversation elsewhere. "We best eat quickly and get moving. We have a long walk ahead of us."  
  
  


  
  
Panthro was alert when Snarf came into the sick bay to check on him. The panther had his pillow stuffed behind his back to aid him into a sitting postion. His tray of food hadn't been touched.   
"Panthro, you haven't eaten a bite of your food....you're not depressed, are you?" Snarf asked timidly.  
"Depressed?" echoed Panthro, "The only thing that's got me depressed is being on this wretched liquid diet. I want to sink my teeth into a steak, dammit, not sip on broth."  
"Until you're a full 48 hours post surgery, you can't have any solids." Snarf recoiled a bit under the weight of Panthro's glare. "Don't look at me, they're Tygra's orders."  
"Hmph! I may only have one foot left, but it's going straight up Tygra's ass as soon as I can get around. I'm still pissed at him for sedating me earlier. All that time I spent sleeping I coulda had a new leg built by now," he grumbled.   
Snarf scowled. "Now Panthro, you best not talk of your friends like that. He's only trying to help you. You should be grateful, sneeyarf, snarf." Snarf pushed himself up with his tail so that he was nearly at eye level with Panthro.  
"You know what would make me grateful, Snarf?"   
"I'm almost afraid to ask," admitted Snarf, "but go ahead."  
Panthro leaned toward Snarf as if he were about to share a great secret. "Go down to the hangar, and wheel my tool chest up to me."  
Panthro could tell by the way Snarf's ears drooped that he was balking at the idea of pushing the heavy tool chest all that distance. "Rrrwl, gee Panthro, that's a long way for ole Snarf to push such a burden...perhaps Kit and Kat would--"  
"No, Snarf." Panthro's tone was firm. "I want you to do it. If you bring Kit and Kat in on it, word will get back to Tygra and he'd find some blasted medical reason why I can't be working with my tools or something."  
"All right," Snarf conceded, looking defeated. "But I'll probably end up right next to you when I throw out my back, snarf snarf."  
Panthro rolled his eyes. "Enough melodrama, Snarf. Now be quick about it."  
As Snarf scampered out of the room, Panthro scanned the area for anything he could use with which to build a new leg.  
  
  


  
  
As night fell, Lion-O knew they were nearing their destination due to the landscape gradually changing from lush forest to rocky desert. However, jagged flashes of lighting in the distance worried him. A storm was brewing and it looked to be a violent one.   
Glancing at Felina, Lion-O could clearly see she too was concerned about the weather. "Perhaps we should seek shelter over there," he said, pointing to a small building ahead of them with its lights aglow.  
Despite whatever concerns she had about the approaching storm, Felina still looked disappointed. "But, Lion-O, we're so close."  
He nearly did a double take at hearing the sound of his name on Felina's lips. This marked the first time since she had rejoined the ThunderCats that she casually addressed him. This was a sure sign that they were indeed bonding in the course of this joint excursion. Hearing her utter his name was such a small thing, but it had a striking effect on him nonetheless.   
"Yes," he agreed, after regaining his composure. "From what Tague told us, the chasm is perhaps less than an hour away. But it's wiser to take cover and let the storm pass first."  
The wind picked up and the first drops of rain pelted the pair. He grabbed her hand and ran toward the building. They reached the porch just as the downpour began.   
"We're in luck," Felina exclaimed when she read the sign above the door. "This is an inn."  
"Yes, but it's run by Tabbots, and they can be very tough to deal with," Lion-O warned.  
Upon entering, Lion-O directed Felina to sit on the couch in the lobby. Sitting beside her, he eyed the rotund Tabbot behind the counter.   
Felina gasped when she saw the Tabbot. "Tabbots? He's like the swine-like creature who attacked me in the forest the other night. Are they all that vicious?"  
"Most of them are harmless," explained Lion-O, never taking his eyes off the Tabbot clerk. "But many are too greedy for their own good."   
Finally the portly clerk waddled over to the couple. "Welcome, feline guests." He snorted before continuing. "I am Hef, owner of this fine establishment."  
Lion-O stood and took the Tabbot's extended hand. "I am Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats, and this is my wife, Felina. We come here to seek reprieve from the storm."  
After snorting several times, Hef continued, "It's predicted to be a very stormy night indeed. If you plan on staying here much longer, you'll have to buy a room."  
"Fine," Lion-O said. "How much?"  
The swine eyed the change pouch hanging from Lion-O's belt. "15 Balkan dollars."  
Lion-O suspected the crooked Tabbot was inflating the price based on how much money he figured was in the pouch. Lion-O was pleased to see he had that much in Berbil dollars. "Here's 12 Berbil dollars. If you take into account the exchange rate, you'll see we're even."  
Hef scoffed at the bronze Berbil dollar coins in his hand. "Do you take me for a fool, boy? Any idiot knows I'd need 20 Berbil dollars to be equivalent to Balkan currency."  
Peering outside at the raging thunderstorm, Lion-O knew the Tabbot was trying to swindle him. He was tempted to give Hef the 20 dollars and be done with it, but he only had 3 more to offer. "You'll have to settle for 15 Berbil dollars," Lion-O said, with no attempt to veil his disgust. "It's all we have."  
"Settle? Well, if you haven't anymore money, perhaps you have something of value to exchange to stay safe and dry," hinted Hef, motioning to the Sword of Omens at Lion-O's side.   
"Of all the--" Lion-O exclaimed, barely able to fathom the nerve of the Tabbot.   
"Auca carem!" Felina shouted, rising to her feet. Lion-O blocked her with his arm before she could advance on Hef.   
Drawing the Sword and turning back to face Hef, Lion-O could tell the Tabbot was afraid. Gripping the stout Tabbot by his collar, Lion-O lifted him up so they were eye to eye. "Listen closely, Tabbot, because I'm only going to tell you once. You've already swindled us out of more money than you deserve. Now, unless you want to receive this Sword in a way that I guarantee will be most uncomfortable, you'll show us to our room."  
He released Hef, who landed hard on his feet. The trembling Tabbot could hardly stop his nervous snorting long enough to say, "Y-y-yes, valued patrons, right this way."  
Following Hef down a dimly lit hallway, Lion-O whispered, "What did you say to him back there?"  
Felina smiled. "Sorry, I often lapse into Thunderian under stress and the like. I called him a putrid swine. Not that he was even aware he was insulted, but it made me feel better."  
Lion-O chuckled. "I'll have to remember that...auca carem was it?"   
Felina nodded.   
Hef fumbled with the room key. Pushing the door open, he regarded the couple. "H-here you are. Check out at your leisure," he added with a shaky smile.   
After passing Felina a lit pillar candle, Hef scurried down the hall as fast as his stubby legs would carry him. Felina walked around the old four posted bed and used her candle to light the others around the room. Once the tiny room was awash in candlelight, it was apparent that even at 10 Balkan dollars the price would have been outrageous. The bed and single arm chair in the corner were old and broken down. Even the mirror hung above the chest of drawers was cracked and so dusty it reflected nothing.   
Felina set her candle atop the chest of drawers and ran her finger across its wooden top. After sneezing from the stirred dust, she commented, "Snarf wouldn't be able to resist accosting this place with a feather duster."  
Just then a deafening crack of thunder shook the building. "It's getting bad out there," noted Lion-O.  
"So, do you think we'll be in for the night?" wondered Felina.   
"It's looking that way. I better call in to the Lair and let them know we've been delayed," answered Lion-O. Speaking into his wrist band communicator, Lion-O reached Cheetara on duty at the Lair.   
"Good to hear from you, Lion-O," Cheetara's voice crackled over the tiny speaker. "How goes the quest?"  
"Delayed by weather, unfortunately. We're staying in the Tabbot Inn for the night. Have someone meet us at the Bottomless Chasm with the Tank tomorrow afternoon."  
"Tygra just finished up repairs on the Tank today, so we'll be there," Cheetara replied. "Oh, just thought you might want to know, Panthro and the Mutant pup have been alert and both are improving."  
"That is good news," said Lion-O. "We'll see you all tomorrow."  
"Okay, over and--" Cheetara's voice became muffled, but Lion-O could still make out what she was saying. "What? Snarf, he's fine, he's just--okay, okay, you can talk to him." Clearly, she said, "Snarf wants to talk to you."  
Grinning, Lion-O responded, "Put him on."  
"You're out in a storm?! You'll catch your death of cold in the rain, and...and, you didn't take your canteen or any snacks, and--"  
"Take it easy, Snarf," Lion-O interrupted. "We're inside, safe from the storm. Now stop worrying."  
Snarf could be heard scoffing. "Just remember, there are wild animals in the woods, and--"  
"We know, Snarf. We ate a few of them today. Now good night," Lion-O dismissed him with a laugh.   
"Wait, Lion-O!" begged Snarf. "About the chasm, I just wanted to say, don't get too close. They don't call it the Bottomless Chasm to be funny--"  
Felina was buckled over in laughter at this point, with Lion-O not far behind. Composing himself, Lion-O replied, "Yes, Snarf. I'll keep that in mind. Now good bye." Sitting next to Felina on the edge of the bed, Lion-O continued laughing. "Poor Cheetara. Right now she's listening to Snarf's 'under-appreciation speech.'"  
A rat passing by Felina's feet startled her out of her mirth. Tucking both feet under her, she clung to Lion-O. "Ugh, did you see that? I'm not going to be able to sleep knowing rats are roaming around in here."  
"Well," teased Lion-O. "If you don't sleep then I don't have to listen to you purr all night."  
Leaning back to look him squarely in the eye, she declared, "I _do not_ purr in my sleep!"  
"Oh, but you do," he insisted.   
Bouncing to the middle of the bed, Felina peeled back the coverlets. "Well if it bothers you that much, you can sleep in the chair," she said, flinging one of the pillows at him.   
The two engaged in playful wrestling, laughing until it hurt. Sprawled out on their backs, they lay staring at the ceiling while catching their breath.   
"I haven't laughed that hard since the last game of Snarf Ball we played on Thundera," Felina panted.   
Between breaths, Lion-O agreed, "I know what you mean."  
Without warning, the foot of the bed gave way, sending Felina sliding onto the threadbare rug. Lion-O nearly landed on top of her. Noticing Felina's cheeks begin to blush at their close contact, Lion-O quickly righted himself to a sitting position.   
"I'm glad to see you're finally enjoying yourself, Felina," Lion-O said seriously.   
Sitting up, Felina looked thoughtfully at the flame of a nearby candle. "Yes, I suppose I am feeling as though I might fit into the group yet."  
"You should never feel as if you don't belong," he replied gently. Looking at her in the soft candlelight, he pondered how such a beautiful and intelligent cat could be riddled with such insecurity. "If only you could see yourself through my eyes..." he thought.   
She turned to look at him and appeared as though she were about to speak. Lion-O's gaze was drawn to her lips and he suddenly wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He tentatively lifted a hand to caress her cheek. When she made no attempt to pull away, he gained more confidence. The emotion in Felina's eyes was a combination of uncertainty and anticipation. It seemed to take an eternity to close the small distance between them. But finally after a few false starts, his lips gently brushed hers. Sensing his gesture was well received, Lion-O pulled her body tight against his, kissing her more deeply. Felina returned his kiss with equal passion, which encouraged him to explore the curves of her body with his hands. The longer they remained locked in such an embrace, the more overwhelmed he became with the urge to join with her. The sudden furiousness with which these feelings consumed him caught him off guard, but they were too strong to ignore. Shifting his body weight, Lion-O attempted to gently push Felina onto her back. He snapped out of his lustful daze when she broke off their kiss and pushed away from him.   
Springing to her feet, Felina rounded the corner of the bed and proceeded to assess its damaged end. "Help me fix this," she muttered, without meeting his gaze.  
Lion-O was incredulous that Felina appeared to shrug off the intimate moment they just shared. Keeping his eyes on her, he helped her right the foot of the bed and secure it.   
"Goodnight," she said dismissively. She quickly slid off her boots and got into bed.   
Climbing in bed beside her, Lion-O lay propped on one elbow, regarding her curiously. "Felina, look at me." When she made no effort to turn her head in his direction, he gently cupped her chin in his hand.   
He couldn't decipher what emotions were brimming behind her green eyes. "What's wrong?"  
Her mouth opened as if she would speak, but quickly snapped shut.  
"I'm sorry if I was too forward with you. But you have to know, I'd never force you to...well, you know, I'd never think to--" Lion-O struggled for the right words.  
"I know you wouldn't," Felina finally spoke. "I...I just got scared I guess..."  
Gathering her close to him, Lion-O stroked her hair. "Let's just get some sleep. We need to head out at first light."  
"Mmmm. Goodnight, Lion-O," she murmured.   
It didn't take long for her breathing to become shallow and even, telling Lion-O the lioness slept peacefully. Lion-O, however, remained awake. He watched several candles burn out, the storm raging on outside. He pondered the new feelings he had for Felina --whether they were feelings of love or lust, he wasn't sure-- and how they would change the course of his life and the destiny of the ThunderCats.  
  
  


  
  
Felina braced herself, as another blast of cosmic rays rumbled their way out of the Bottomless Chasm. "They seem to come at 30 second intervals," she noted.   
Felina had been extremely upset when she arrived at the outcropping of boulders on the chasm's edge to find the Key had been washed away by the torrential rains. By the rutted pattern of the eroded soil, it was clear the Key had fallen into the chasm. She refused to give up hope for a miracle, and after an exhaustive search, she spied a shiny object lying on a bluff within the chasm. It was impossible to know for sure if the object was indeed the Key of Thundera, as the Sword of Omens' powers of Second Sight would not work within the magnetic field surrounding the chasm.   
"I'm not sure it's worth risking our lives to grapple down there for something that may not be the Key at all," cautioned Lion-O. "We should wait until Cheetara gets here in the Tank. Her sixth sense might be able to tell us for sure if that's the Key."  
Felina would agree with his sensible plan ordinarily. But she had noticed with each cosmic blast, whatever was down there was being shaken closer to the edge of the bluff. She waited until Lion-O had his attention focused elsewhere before drawing her bow. She fired off an arrow with a rope attached to it, toward the great, gnarly tree directly across the chasm. Felina was pleased when the arrow sank deeply into the tree trunk. Gripping the rope, she ran toward the chasm.  
"Felina! What in Jaga's name are you doing?" Lion-O called after her. He just missed grabbing hold of her before she swung off the edge of the chasm.   
Her feet absorbed the impact of meeting with the chasm wall. She continued to push off the wall while gliding down the rope. Felina reached the bluff as the next cosmic blast roared past. Her heart leapt in her throat when she realized the object was indeed the Key of Thundera. And it was about to teeter off into oblivion. Leaping with all her might, she dove for the key, grasping it before it fell. However, her momentum was too great, and Felina found herself tumbling over the edge instead.   
Miraculously, she managed to grip an outcropping of rock with her free hand, digging her claws in as far as she could. Looking down into the blackness, Felina could see the flicker of lights far below, signaling another blast of cosmic rays was imminent. Holding the leather strap on the key with her teeth, Felina tried to grip the edge of the bluff with her other hand. Her hold slipping, she felt the rumble of the rays and knew she hadn't much time. Looking up for what she thought would be the last time she would see the clear blue sky, she instead saw Lion-O. He bent down to lift her to safety, saving her in time to avoid the blast.   
"Mountains of Thundera, woman, have you lost your mind?" Lion-O scolded, although she could tell he wasn't that angry.   
"Well, if not for my insanity, we would've lost this," Felina replied, holding up the Key of Thundera for his inspection.  
"We're going to need a lot of luck to make it out of here, given it will be a lot harder to climb up the claw line than it was to slide down it," he remarked grimly. He extended the claw line upward until it anchored near the lip of the chasm. "After the next blast, I'm going to hope the line can hoist us both up fast enough. Just pray that we make it."  
Pulling Felina close, his grip tight around her waist, Lion-O anticipated the next volley of cosmic rays. The instant they rumbled past, he began retracting the claw line. Though the line pulled them swiftly up the steep chasm walls, they still had a lot of distance to cover. They were still at least fifty yards from the top when the next volley of cosmic energy rocketed toward them. The pair vaulted to safety without a second to spare.   
  
  


  
  
"That was close," Felina said shakily.  
"You're not kidding." Lion-O and Felina spun around at the sound of Cheetara's voice.  
Lion-O broke into a relieved smile. "Glad to see you guys! And on time, no less." He waved to Tygra, who was still sitting in the driver's seat of the Thunder Tank.  
Before Cheetara had opportunity to respond to Lion-O's comments, Snarf bounded into his arms. "Do you see? Do you see why I warned you about the chasm...I specifically said, 'Lion-O, do not fall into the chasm, it's bottomless.' And what do you do? Fall into the chasm, sneeyarf snarf!" Lion-O opened his mouth to speak, but Snarf silenced him with a wagging finger. "Now old Snarf wasn't born yesterday. I know the two of you were laughing at me the other day when I warned you about the chasm. But it was nothing to laugh about. You could've been vaporized by those rays, Lion-O!"  
Tousling the yellow tuft of fur atop Snarf's head, Lion-O said, "Are you done lecturing me Snarf? Because I just want to get back to the Lair and get something to eat."   
Lion-O gently tossed Snarf into the rear compartment of the Tank where Felina and Cheetara were already getting situated.   
Swishing his tail, Snarf replied, "Rrrwl, I don't know what matter of sustenance will await you, Lion-O. I was so worried about you, I left the Lair in the hands of the Thunderkittens and Bela. Certainly, the kittens would starve before they'd even make themselves a sandwich. And that Bela better not venture into my kitchen again. Not only does she make a mess when she cooks, but her food is too spicy," Snarf's face screwed up into a comical grimace. Suddenly, his ears drooped and he cast Felina a sheepish glance. "Sorry to talk about Bela that way, Felina, but...sneeeyarf, well...um..."  
"That's ok, Snarf. I realize you and Bela are as opposite as two snarfs could be," she assured him.  
Cheetara finally managed to squeeze in a comment during this awkward moment. "I see you recovered the Key...may I see it?"  
"Of course," Felina replied, rising from her seat to pass the Key to Cheetara. The Tank lurched forward without warning, sending Felina tumbling backward into Lion-O's lap.   
"I know we've shared a lot on this trip," Lion-O joked, "but I'm shocked you're getting so bold."  
Felina's cheeks threatened to turn scarlet. "Hmph. Auca carem," she said with a mock glare, before sticking out her tongue and giggling. She made no effort to get up as they shared a laugh over her inside joke.   
Snarf cocked his head to one side and regarded their exchange with curiosity. The scene did not go unnoticed by Cheetara either.   
"There's definitely been a marked change in their relationship and a positive one at that," she mused inwardly. "I hoped for such a result when I talked Lion-O into accompanying Felina on this quest," she thought as she recalled meeting up with Lion-O in the forest, just after Felina had had words with him. "I sense an urgency concerning the lives of those two. It's almost as if the future of our clan lies with their happiness. Merely going through the motions of a marriage would not be good enough, somehow. I just hope they manage to find fulfillment within their arranged marriage...for their sake as well as ours."  
"How are Panthro and the Mutant pup progressing?" Lion-O's query brought Cheetara out of her reverie.   
"I'm sure you're not going to be surprised, but Panthro has already built himself a rather impressive bionic artificial limb," she informed him.  
"Rrrwl, but he was hopping mad when he found out Tygra had repaired the Tank," Snarf piped in.  
"Hopping mad?" Lion-O asked, clearly amused.  
Snarf scowled at his charge. "Ok, so it was a bad choice of words, sneeyarf snarf. You can sue me, but all you'll win is bad back and a splitting headache. I don't have anything else."  
Cheetara cleared her throat. "Anyway, as for the pup, we found out through the serial code branded on his arm that his name is Jax and he's about six years old. He's got quite a severe concussion but Tygra seems to think he'll recover fully. He's still very weary of us, though."  
"That's understandable, with all the propaganda the Mutants spread about us. And since he's branded, we can assume he hails from one of the hostile Mutant camps," Lion-O remarked.  
Snarf couldn't hold back comment any longer. Hopping up on an adjacent chair, he studied Lion-O and Felina as they sat together. "The two of you seem rather cozy..."  
Seeing the pair start to squirm a bit under Snarf's scrutiny, Cheetara warned, "Snaaarf!"  
"Well, I just wondered why all of a sudden--" Snarf began.  
"Snarf!" Cheetara said sharply while glaring at the fuzzy creature. Felina moved across to the vacant seat next to Cheetara. The cheetah projected her best look-what-you've-done look at the snarf.  
"Here's the Key," Felina said, passing the golden object to Cheetara.   
"A fine work of Thunderian craftsmanship indeed," she remarked while looking over the Key.  
"Tell me again how you will use this."  
"With this Key, the Guardian of the Book will reveal practically anything you wish to know," Felina explained. "Lion-O and I decided the first thing we're going to ask about is Mumm-Ra."  
"Why would you want to know about that old bone bag?" Snarf asked. "He's pure evil. That's all you need to know, snarf snarf."  
"Well, he seems that way now, Snarf," Lion-O noted, "but, as Jaga would say, it's wise to learn everything there is to know about a situation before leaping to judgment. Exploring Mumm-Ra's past may give us the information we need to defeat him."  
Snarf wasn't convinced. "I still don't see the point. Mumm-Ra is ever-living. There's no way you can defeat immortal evil like him, sneeyarf."  
"He claims to be ever-living, Snarf. Perhaps we'll discover a way to subvert the source of his everlasting life," Lion-O explained.   
  
  


  
  
_And soon I know her a little more  
She's everything I dreamed  
But still I wonder what it would be like  
If she'd let me  
  
She don't know where to go  
She don't know how to stay  
And she don't know how good I can be  
Or how much I still pray...  
  
--Pray, E_

  
  
Go to Chapter Eleven  
Return to Fan Fiction Page  



	11. Everything Falls Apart

Chapter 11 of _Signal in the Sky_  
  
  
  


**_Everything Falls Apart_**  
By Purrsia Kat  


  
  
WilyKat sat before the giant telescreen of the Lair's control room, swiveling in his chair as he sulked. He glanced at his sister, unable to believe that she wasn't just as annoyed at the situation as he. WilyKit sat on the edge of the console adjacent to him, swinging her dangling legs and happily munching on a piece of candy fruit.   
Every time she took a bite of the crisp fruit, WilyKat winced. It seemed the least thing was hitting a nerve. "For Jaga's sake, Kit," he snapped, "how can you sit there...._crunching_ on that darn candy fruit?"  
WilyKit swallowed before regarding her brother with a curious look. "What's got into you?"  
"What's got into me is the same thing that should be into you! I can't believe you're not upset that we're being left behind again while the others go to the Balkan Bar. And what chaps me more this time, is today is our birthday, Kit! I mean, we're 13 now...that's practically grown up!" WilyKat sat back upon concluding his tirade, his arms crossed and a deep scowl on his face.   
WilyKit risked fanning his temper farther by simply shrugging. "Nothin' we can do about it, so why bother gettin' mad?" she reasoned.  
Snarf's entrance stopped WilyKat short in his reply. He mumbled unintelligibly and pointedly ignored the snarf.   
"Well, the others are about ready to go," Snarf remarked casually. "So you two better hurry up if you want to tag along. Of course, if you'd rather stay here that's fine with me..."  
WilyKit nearly choked on her candy fruit. "Moons of Thundera, Snarf! Are you kidding?"  
"Of course he is," WilyKat interjected. "You know, Snarf, I appreciate the good practical joke as much as the next cat, but now is not the time."  
"Rrrrwl, I'd never joke around when you're this sore, WilyKat....I'm serious," Snarf insisted. "They wanted to surprise you for your birthday."  
"Well, who's going to watch the Lair?" WilyKat asked suspiciously.  
Snarf sighed. "Bela and I will be staying behind, sneeeyarf snarf. I'm getting too old for that scene anyway..."  
"C'mon Kat!" WilyKit squealed as she pulled him out of his seat. "Let's go!"  
  
  


  
  
Lion-O was nearly run over by the boisterous Thunderkittens as they piled out of the Thunder Tank. Turning to Tygra, he shrugged, "Oh to be so young and easily amused."  
Tygra's warm laughter echoed through the damp fall evening. "You have to stop talking like that, Lion-O. You're making me feel ancient before my time."  
"I just can't see why they're so excited about going to a tiny shack in the middle of nowhere," Lion-O explained while they all headed into the bar.   
Cheetara commented, "You have to understand, they feel as if they've been missing out on something big. It won't matter to them that nothing spectacular really happens when we come here. Just the fact that they get to share in it with us is exciting to them."  
The strong scentl of wet autumn leaves was replaced by that of cigar smoke and whiskey when Lion-O entered the bar. He spotted WilyKit and WilyKat amid the throng of dancing Wolos and Balkans crowded in front of the jukebox.   
Cheetara leaned toward Lion-O. "It's good to see the kittens having a good time."  
"And it's likewise good to see the villagers enjoying themselves again, too," Tygra added. "Between the late summer Mutant raids and the early frost, they've had it rough..."  
"I suppose there is much to celebrate," Lion-O conceded, taking a seat at a nearby table. "With the help of our allies, we've managed to keep the Mutants in check. It's been a peaceful few months."  
Felina seated herself beside Lion-O. He watched her try to convince Jax to have a seat, but the pup insisted on clinging to her. Lion-O found it amazing that Jax developed such an attachment to Felina. Especially since the child was clearly terrified of Thunderians. It seemed to Lion-O that Jax was just as terrified, if not more, of Mutants and was trying to make the best of being forced to rely on the ThunderCats for his well being.   
"Jax," Felina said gently. "what's wrong?"  
The pup looked about the bar, his clear brown eyes wide with a mix of fear and wonder. "I...I...too many people," he managed to sputter.   
"Aw, there's nothing to be afraid of here, kid," Panthro said, sitting beside the two. Lifting his pant leg up to reveal his bionic leg, Panthro continued, "If anyone gives us any trouble, they'll have to deal with this." With a hiss, a 12 inch portion of Panthro's calve opened. He pulled his nun-chucks out of the compartment and held them up for the child's inspection.  
Jax shyly buried his snout into Felina's shoulder. "Honestly, Panthro. You're scaring him with that leg of yours," Felina said with amusement in her tone.   
Panthro shrugged. "Actually, I should send Jackalman a thank-you card for blowing my leg off. This bionic leg I built beats the old fashioned flesh variety any day. I've got all sorts of gadgets in here..."  
Cheetara regarded Jax with evident concern. "Perhaps we should have insisted that Jax stay at the Lair with the snarfs--"  
Perking up, Jax shook his head vehemently. "No, no! I wanted to stay with Felina!"  
Tygra laughed good-naturedly. "You're letting those maternal instincts take over a bit prematurely, Cheetara. I'm sure Jax will be fine once he gets used to his surroundings."  
Cheetara patted her stomach, where she was only just beginning to show. "I guess you have a point, Tygra."  
The Thunderkittens ran up to the table from the dance floor, nearly colliding with the petite waitress who was bringing the ThunderCats' drinks.   
"H-hey! Slow down there, kittens," Tygra exclaimed.  
"We're 13 now," WilyKat puffed, his hands on his knees. "We're not _kittens _anymore."  
"Yeah," agreed WilyKit, "I think we should be called _cats_ now."  
Panthro scoffed. "One trip to the bar and you think you're adults. We'll start calling the two of you cats when your actions merit it. Almost plowing into our waitress is not a good first impression."  
"Aw gee," WilyKat sighed, "if actin' all stuffy is what you want, then you'll be calling me a kitten when I'm Tygra's age."  
"Anyway," WilyKit said, "we came over to see if anyone wants to play darts with us. That dartboard with Mumm-Ra's creepy face on it is too good to pass up. I bet I get the bulls eye--right between his eyes!"  
To everyone's surprise, Jax spoke up. "I'll play, if you teach me how."  
WilyKit took his hand. "Great, Jax! You're a little short for darts, but we can work something out."  
Finally free of Jax, Felina turned to Lion-O. "This is a great song," she remarked, referring to the ballad that lilted from the jukebox. "Care to dance?"  
"I think I'll pass," he replied. "Maybe later." Lion-O made an effort to ignore her crestfallen look. It's not that he minded dancing, but being that close to her would only aggravate the frustration he felt in the months since their stay at the Tabbot Inn. Felina seemed eager to be close to him, but she always backed out before sharing any deep intimacy with him. Things were getting so strained between them, that he hadn't studied with her at all in the past week.   
Their exchange didn't go unnoticed by Tygra. "Miss Felina, I wouldn't mind dancing with you," he offered.   
Lion-O tried not to seem visibly disturbed when Felina brightened. "Sure," she said as Tygra came around the table and escorted her to the dance floor.   
Lion-O abruptly excused himself and stalked up to the bar.   
  
  


  
  
"Aw, crap!" Panthro grumbled. "I guess I better get up to the bar and talk to Lion-O-- keep this situation from getting out of hand."  
Cheetara sighed. "Perhaps you better. You know, sometimes I think we should have made an exception in their case. I mean, forcing them to marry given the extraordinary circumstances of their backgrounds--"  
"Bah!" Panthro interrupted, clearly irritated. "Don't you start with that. I know Lion-O and Felina missed out on the mental maturing of their teenaged years, but I think they gained that and more with all the crap they've been through on this forsaken mud ball called Third Earth. Besides, if we waited around for their minds to catch up with their bodies, they'd probably die in battle before producing an heir to the lordship. If we can trust Lion-O to be our Lord, then we can trust him to handle being married."  
He could tell by the cheetah's expression that she was unnerved by his anger. Cheetara never had cared for his outbursts, and cared for them even less when they were directed at her. "If you have such faith in Lion-O, let him sort out his petty jealousy on his own," she coolly suggested.   
Panthro scoffed and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Damn females..." he muttered as he headed to where Lion-O sat near the end of the bar. By the time he reached Lion-O, Felina and Tygra finished their dance and rejoined Cheetara at their table.   
Panthro stood next to Lion-O, leaning against the bar. As he waited for Lion-O to acknowledge him, he watched the Thunderkittens pump the jukebox full of coins. The nonsensical song that they selected caused Panthro to chuckle and shake his head.  
"Fates be damned, where did they come up with the music in that thing? That's got to be the most asinine jumble of noise I've ever heard..." Panthro commented.   
Lion-O merely sighed and gave a lackluster nod.   
Tague overheard the panther's comments and offered an explanation. "Those little discs and that player are one of the few relics ever found from the era known as Second Earth. My father found them all when he accidentally discovered the buried ruins of a city beneath our old village."  
"Well you should have left _this_ song buried, along with that goofy song Snarf likes to play," Panthro replied with a laugh. Nudging Lion-O, Panthro continued, "Come on back with the rest of the group. You should never waste time sulking over women; believe me, it's not worth it."  
Looking up at Panthro for the first time, Lion-O said, "What makes you think a woman has anything to do with it?"  
"Heh, I wasn't born yesterday, Lion-O....it's just a little obvious," Panthro stated with amusement.   
"Well, it's not what you think," Lion-O insisted. "I mean, it _does_ have to do with Felina--"  
"See there!" Panthro interrupted.  
Holding up a hand, Lion-O continued, "_But_, it's not about Tygra and Felina. They can dance together all night for all I care."  
"Oh?" Panthro said, arching an eyebrow. He was about to press farther when he was distracted by three aliens entering the bar. He recognized the gray, jowl jawed aliens as crewmen from Captain Shiner's ship, the Vertis. "Damn blast it," he muttered. "Mercenaries!"  
The three interlopers headed straight toward Panthro and Lion-O. Two of them sat on either side of Lion-O, while the third stood beside him.   
The alien ignored Panthro completely as he regarded Lion-O. "Excuse me, cub, but you're in my seat," he sneered.   
Panthro tensed and fought back a verbal snipe. It would be best to let Lion-O take care of this buffoon himself. Lion-O's response was to pointedly ignore the comment altogether.   
"I'm talking to you," the towering mercenary continued, his voice raised.   
Panthro's eyes darted back to the table where his fellow ThunderCats sat. He noticed Cheetara pointing toward the bar, a look of alarm on her face. Everyone else in the place seemed oblivious to the intensifying situation.   
"Hey boss," the one seated to Lion-O's right spoke. "I say we get a sack and toss this kitty into the river." All three shared a laugh.   
"Now fellas," Tague warned, "Don't be startin' trouble. Lion-O was here before you were. Why don't the three of you sit at that table over there." He gestured to an open table in the corner.   
"I _always_ sit on this stool when I come here," the alien argued, "and this feline punk needs to learn how to yield to his elders." Shoving Lion-O in the shoulder, he seethed, "Out of my seat, boy!"  
Panthro couldn't remain passive any longer. Though the mercenary was a foot taller than him, Panthro was not intimidated. Grabbing the alien by the shoulder, he growled, "Back off!"  
The mercenary glared at him. "Keep your whiskers out of this, old cat, before you get hurt." He gave Panthro a shove that sent him back several paces.  
Lion-O must have saw the rage flash in Panthro's eyes. "Panthro! Don't!"  
The burly panther was beyond the point of heeding Lion-O's warning. "This is personal now!" Panthro spat as his fist made contact with the mercenary's jaw.   
The punch carried such a force that it sent the alien slamming into the jukebox some 10 feet away. The music stopped cold and a hush fell over the crowd. Seconds later, utter chaos broke loose. The remaining aliens began assaulting the ThunderCats with everything from liquor bottles to bar stools. Terrified Wolo and Balkan villagers ran in a stampede, tripping over one another in an effort to escape the fracas.   
Panthro noticed Felina frantically searching the crowd. Between dodging airborne bottles, he watched her push against the grain of the fleeing crowd. With Lion-O keeping the mercenaries occupied, Panthro sprang across the room and tackled her to the ground just as half a wooden table flew by where she had been standing.   
"Damn woman," Panthro exclaimed. "you nearly got yourself decapitated. What the hell are you doing going this way? Get out of here!"  
"I'm going after the cubs," She explained with evident irritation.   
"Wha--?" Panthro stuttered, letting her up. He spotted the youngsters huddled near the jukebox. "Great Jaga! I'll get the kids. You get out of here and take Cheetara with you."  
"Tygra already took Cheetara outside..." Felina called after him. He looked back at her long enough to see she'd heeded his warning before he charged through the hysterical masses toward the kids.   
"Kit, Kat. Are you alright?" Panthro shouted over the din of the fight.   
WilyKat nodded. "We weren't scared, but we can't get Jax to move," he explained.   
Ignoring the pup's frightened recoil, Panthro scooped Jax up into the protection of his muscled arms. "C'mon, we'll get out the back way, through the kitchen."  
The Thunderkittens filed out ahead of Panthro. Before he disappeared through the kitchen door, he spotted Lion-O. "Lion-O!" Panthro shouted. He gestured for the Lord to follow him.   
Lion-O leapt over the bar and met up with Panthro. "We're going to owe Tague," he noted.   
"Yeah," Panthro agreed dryly. "For now let's get the hell out of here."  
"We're just going to leave the place like this?" Lion-O wondered.   
Glancing over his shoulder, Panthro shrugged. "The mercenaries are nowhere in sight--cowardly bastards probably ran first chance they got. But once these villagers calm down -- I don't want to be around when Tague's anger is fresh..."  
As they weaved their way through the kitchen, Lion-O said, "The two of you have a lot in common that way..."  
Panthro shifted the quivering Jax awkwardly in his arms. "Heh, yeah I guess so."  
Uncomfortable silence descended over the pair as they headed for the Thunder Tank parked out front.   
  
  


  
  
Later that evening Felina sat at her desk, staring at the open Book of Omens. But with the prior events of the evening still swirling in her mind, she found it nearly impossible to concentrate. At least she had succeeded in getting Jax to sleep. He looked the picture of serenity curled up on her bed next to Bela. Jax usually slept in the kittens' bedroom, but he was so shaken up by the scene at the bar, Felina took pity on him. Felina was still amazed at how quickly the child's tough facade fell apart shortly after he was found and allowed himself to open up to her. The poor child's head had been so stuffed full of propaganda, no wonder he was weary to trust any Thunderians. She shuddered as she thought of the horrendous things Jax must have witnessed among the Mutants on Plundarr.   
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter," she called.  
Felina tried to hide her disappointment when the one who entered was not Lion-O, but only Snarf. "Sorry to bother you so late, Felina," Snarf stated. "But Lion-O insisted I ask you to see him, sneeyarf."  
"Oh?" Felina was puzzled as to what he could possibly want at his hour, but the opportunity to try to sort the tension between them overrode any other concerns.  
"Rrrwl...he didn't go into detail about why he wants to see you," Snarf said. "Of course, nobody lets ole Snarf in on anything around here." Sighing, he continued, "He's in his bed chamber."  
"He probably wants to study," Felina assumed. "He's been neglecting that lately."  
"I thought only scholars were supposed to learn that...that...whatever language of yours, and know the secrets of the Book of Omens," Snarf pointed out.  
As Felina gathered her books, she gave Snarf a smile. "Well, yes, but I hardly think it's harming anything to teach the Lord of the ThunderCats. He's already entrusted with the Sword of Omens after all..."  
Snarf still seemed skeptical. "I've known Lion-O since he was a cub, and that boy has never liked to study, sneeyarf snarf. I just don't see where his interest in something as complicated as that Book came from."  
Felina frowned slightly as they exited her room. "Well, good night, Snarf."  
"Good night," Snarf replied before ambling down the corridor.  
Felina pondered Snarf's comments while waiting for permission to enter Lion-O's room. Upon entering, Felina surveyed the area for Lion-O. She ventured to the center of the room with still no sign of him.   
"But he bade me enter, so he has to be here somewhere," she reasoned to herself. "What sport are you playing now?" she asked with amusement. "Come on out."  
The high-backed chair across the room swiveled around to reveal Lion-O sitting there, clad in only a bath towel around his waist. Felina's eyes widened and she immediately blushed.  
Eyes cast to the floor, Felina stammered, "Y-you should've said you w-weren't dressed yet."  
Lion-O rose from the chair and stood before her. Cupping her chin in his hand, he tilted her head up. "Don't be embarrassed, Felina," he said soothingly.   
Felina took a few steps back and gave him a questioning look. "What's been going on with you lately? When we first recovered the Key of Thundera, all you wanted to do was what the Guardian of the Book said we must to uncover Mumm-Ra's past--to learn as much about Egyptian culture and language as we could before his past is revealed to us. But recently you've been so distant. Don't you hunger for knowledge?"  
"Yes," Lion-O said, advancing on her once more. "I hunger for knowledge."  
In the dim lamplight, Felina noticed a rather nasty bruise that blazed a narrow path from Lion-O's shoulder down across his chest. "Oh, what happened here?" she wondered, touching the area gingerly.   
Lion-O blinked several times before glancing at the contusion. "Mmmm, caught some shrapnel from a bar stool during the fight," he explained.   
Felina suddenly realized she was standing close to her nearly naked husband yet no longer feeling awkward. Looking up into his amber eyes, she realized the knowledge for which he hungered. Impulsively, Felina placed a hand onto the nape of his neck and kissed him. Though she still feared the mysteries of joining with a man, she couldn't forever deny Lion-O what he clearly desired. Truthfully, a part of her wanted to sate the curiosity concerning the deeper levels of passion as well.   
Time seemed to stand still as their kissing grew more intense. Felina was barely aware when Lion-O scooped her up and carried her to his bed. What followed also seemed to be lost in a lusty blur, until the moment of truth arrived.   
Felina took in a sharp breath. She hadn't known what to expect, but pain wasn't something she'd considered. Articulating her pain in her second language, she cried, "Inoseu modere faulos."  
At first she thought that maybe he hadn't understood her declaration that he was indeed, hurting her. Felina soon realized that Lion-O was so enraptured in his own pleasure he was oblivious to anything she said or did. Having reached the point of no return, Felina decided to suffer in silence. Mercifully, their coupling was brief.   
Felina remained awake long after Lion-O drifted into peaceful slumber beside her. She stared at the ceiling, trying to make sense of the whirlwind of emotion that followed this milestone experience. The lioness couldn't help but feel all innocence was lost. It seemed like an eternity before Felina fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
  


  
  
Lion-O awoke as gray light filtered into the room. He startled when Felina stirred beside him. He wasn't used to sharing a bed with anyone, and in his half-awake state, he'd forgotten she had stayed with him last night.   
Normally, a ThunderCat is always up at first light. Felina, however, looked as if she were still in the deepest of slumber. Lion-O watched her sleep for a moment, her lean body entangled within the sheets. He sighed and took in the faint vanilla scent of her hair. He glanced out the window to see the sun peeking above the horizon and knew he couldn't linger any longer--there was much for him to do today.   
"No sense in waking her," he inwardly mused, carefully sliding out of bed. "Seems like she needs the rest..."  
After quickly dressing, Lion-O stepped out in the hall and was immediately questioned by Bela. "Have you seen Felina?" the snarf worried. "She wasn't in her room when I woke up just now. In fact, her bed didn't even look like she slept in it at all..."  
Cheetara and Tygra made their way around the corner in time to hear Bela's plea. Lion-O glanced at the couple and back to Bela uncertainly. "Well, uh, she's alright, Bela. Our study session went a little, uh, long last night and she's still sleeping."  
Bela was clearly not satisfied with his explanation. "But I just _told_ you she's not in her bed. What do you mean she's still sleeping?"   
Lion-O sighed. "She's sleeping in my bed," he said flatly.   
It took a moment for the implication to sink into Bela's mind. "Oh!" she chirped, "I see..."  
Cheetara placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh, and Tygra raised an eyebrow before clearing his throat. "Well, now that that mystery has been solved, are you ready for a day at the Thundrillium mines, Lion-O?"  
Lion-O was grateful to change the subject. "Yes. I don't like the idea of our supplies being so low. The sooner we get the Lair's reserve tanks full again, the better."  
"Great," Tygra stated. "Snarf already has breakfast on the table. You know he won't let you out of here without a good meal."  
Lion-O grinned knowingly. "I wouldn't expect any less," he said. "While I'm at the mine, I think it'd be a good idea if you and Panthro do some prospecting...our current mine is nearly tapped out."  
Tygra nodded. "We were thinking the same thing."  
  
  


  
  
Lion-O lead the group of a half dozen Berbils into the Thundrillium mine. "I really appreciate your helping us mine Thundrillium, RoberBill," he said. They descended into the mine via an elevator.  
"No need to thank me, Lion-O," RoberBill assured him. "The ThunderCats have delivered us from the clutches of evil numerous times. It is the least we can do to help."  
Stepping off the lift, Lion-O instructed the Berbils. "I'll start over on that side," he began, pointing to the far wall. "We need to fill at least 10 carts to bring our reserves back up to where they should be."  
As the Berbils dispersed to do their work, the Sword of Omens let out it's warning growl. Lion-O drew the Sword and was about to call upon its powers of Second Sight, when the earth began to shake.   
"Earthquake!" he shouted. "Everyone back on the lift!" As he helped the Berbils file into the lift, Lion-O couldn't shake the feeling that this earthquake was not of the natural variety. Lion-O pulled on the lift's rope quickly, hoping they could make it up the shaft before it caved in. Suddenly, a particularly violent tremor sent a large rock slamming into the side of the lift. The impact caused one Berbil to fall from the platform. Lion-O managed to grab the robot bear. But in his efforts to pull the Berbil back to safety, he lost his balance and went over the edge as well. Lion-O and the Berbil went plummeting back to the floor of the mine.  
Lion-O managed to right himself enough to make a cat-like landing on all four limbs. He caught the Berbil a second later. He tried to dodge the crumbling walls of the mine as they came cascading down around him, but his efforts proved futile. As he and the Berbil were buried beneath a heap of suffocating earth, Lion-O could hear the familiar rumble of evil laughter.  
  
  


  
  
Felina sat hidden in the tall grass in the surprisingly warm afternoon sunlight. Her mind was hardly on the hunt, however. She couldn't stop thinking about the embarrassment of waking up much later in the morning than any sensible cat would have allowed herself. And what was worse, she could sense that her comrades knew about what had transpired between her and Lion-O during the night. The only positive point was that Lion-O himself had already left on his mining expedition, thus sparing her the awkwardness of having to face him on the dreaded morning after.   
She had wanted to question Cheetara about certain side affects of her recent activities. Both the bleeding and the pain had Felina alarmed, and she needed to know how long it was going to last. She found it difficult to bring up the subject, however, so she went out on her hunt without ever asking.   
Felina was just about to get up and try her luck in a field to the west, when Cheetara came upon her at full speed. The cheetah was certainly showing no signs that the pregnancy was slowing her down at all. But Felina felt uneasy, as something must be wrong for Cheetara to race across a hunting field in such a fashion that would spook the game.   
"What's wrong, Cheetara?" Felina asked.   
"It's Lion-O," Cheetara explained quickly. "I--I had a vision of him _trapped_ in the mine and hurt. Just after I contacted Tygra and Panthro about my suspicions, RoberBill called in to the Lair to say he had just escaped a cave-in at the mine..."  
"So, Lion-O made it out with him and the rest of the Berbils...right?" ventured Felina, although she had a sinking feeling she knew what the answer would be.  
"No," Cheetara said gently. "My vision was correct. He's trapped along with a Berbil."  
Felina gasped. "Is he--?" She couldn't bring herself to actually say the words.  
"I sense he's still alive," Cheetara explained. "But we've got to get him out of there if he is to stay that way. Panthro and Tygra are going to meet us at the Berbil Village in the Thunder Tank."  
  
  


  
  
Felina was shocked when they roared upon the scene at the mine in the Thunder Tank. Sitting amid the group of Berbils that escaped the cave-in was Lion-O. He looked no worse for the wear, save for some dirt and a few scratches.   
Felina hardly waited for the Thunder Tank to come to a stop before leaping out and rushing over to Lion-O. "You made it!" she exclaimed.   
When Felina tried to embrace him, he rebuffed her and regarded her coolly. "Of course I made it. It's nothing for everyone to make a fuss about."   
"Are you sure you're alright?" Felina asked.   
"Yeah, Lion-O," Snarf chimed in. "We feared the worst when Cheetara told us about the vision she had of you trapped in the mine, rrrawl."  
"Well lucky for us, Cheetara was wrong this time. I'm fine," Lion-O stated shortly.  
Panthro looked at Tygra and shrugged. Eyeing Lion-O with suspicion, Cheetara asked, "What do you suppose caused a cave-in like that?"  
"Who knows?" Lion-O responded flatly. "I just want to get back to the Lair."  
"Wait," Tygra said. "What happened to the Berbil that was down there with you? And how did you manage such an incredible escape?"  
"Oh, the Berbil is fine too," Lion-O replied, gesturing to a dirt covered bear nearby. "And where is this questioning my ability to get out of something like this coming from? How many times do I have to remind you all that I'm not a kid anymore? I can handle myself fine, and I don't need to be rescued." The anger with which Lion-O spoke caught Felina off guard and she could tell the others were equally stunned.   
"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I guess I'm just edgy from the whole ordeal."  
"Right," Panthro said. "Let's just get you home."  
As they drove away from the mine, Felina couldn't help but notice how distracted with worry Cheetara seemed to be. Felina guessed that maybe Cheetara wasn't convinced she was wrong. Something just didn't feel right.  
"Then again, maybe I'm just making excuses for the cool way in which he seems to regard me now. Perhaps he sees me as inadequate and this is the way the rest of our lives together is going to be..." Felina thought worriedly.   
  
  


  
  
Felina hadn't lingered long at the Lair before heading out again. The tension in the place was just too much for her to handle. She hoped picking some candy fruit near the Berbil Village would help take her mind off of Lion-O. Felina took along the Book and the Key, just in case she felt up to studying afterwards.   
Lost in her thoughts as she filled her basket, she didn't notice when Lion-O crept up behind her.   
"Who do you think you are taking off without telling anyone?" he demanded by way of greeting.  
After getting over the initial shock of his sudden appearance, Felina was astounded he'd speak to her in such a way. Lion-O was usually so much more diplomatic about things. "Perhaps he suffered a head injury in the mine cave-in," she wondered sarcastically to herself. "I wasn't aware I needed your blessing before _everything_ I do."  
"Remember who you're speaking to, Felina," Lion-O warned.   
Felina tried in vain to disguise the hurt that had been building up within her. "Is this how it works? A man has his way with a girl and then treats her like so much property?"  
"This isn't the time to be petty, girl," Lion-O spat. "Now, where is that Book and that Key? I have decided, as Lord of the ThunderCats, that you are unfit to keep them."  
Felina stared at him in utter shock. It was almost as if he wasn't the Lion-O she'd known since cubhood; like he'd morphed into some kind of totalitarian cad over night. His disgraceful treatment of her made her once again wish she could reside anywhere but at the Cats' Lair. And to think she actually started to believe she would escape the unhappiness that marked most arranged marriages and allow herself to fall in love. "You can't do that," she said hoarsely, backing away from him a few paces.   
"Oh no? I can, and I will," Lion-O announced, advancing on her.   
It was then that Felina saw something that made Lion-O's bizarre behavior come into focus. The bruise on his shoulder was completely gone. There was no way on Third Earth it could have healed that fast. "This isn't Lion-O at all!" Felina inwardly panicked. "It must be him--the face of evil itself!"  
The faux Lion-O must have read the terrified realization on her face because he lunged at Felina. Skillfully, she dodged out of range of his grasp. She broke into a run in the direction of the Lair.  
"Holy Thundera!" she thought as she ran, "If that's not Lion-O, then he's still trapped inside that mine! I have to get back to the Lair and tell the others before--"  
Felina's thoughts were cut short by a piercing pain in her shoulder. The pain was so intense, it made her vision flash white. She nearly passed out. It wasn't until the impact of the shot slammed her against a tree that she realized she'd been hit with an arrow, just below her clavicle. Felina was further sickened when she discovered the shot went through her shoulder and into the tree, pinning her there.   
"You idiot!" Lion-O roared. "You could've killed her. I need her alive, at least for a little while."  
Felina's eyes focused on Monkian as he emerged from some nearby brush. "Woo hoo! I know what I'm doing Mumm-Ra. You should be thanking me, you ungrateful bag of bones. She almost got away!"  
Felina struggled weakly as the two approached her. "Wh--what have you done with Lion-O?"  
Looking her squarely in the eye, the faux Lion-O sneered, "He's dead. So don't harbor any hopes of your hero coming to your rescue. And by the time the other kitties figure out what happened, it will be too late for you _and_ them. This is what happens to cats who get curious about Mumm-Ra's past!"  
"No!" Felina choked, "I don't believe you."  
"It doesn't matter what you believe," he replied. Turning to Monkian, he continued, "Now, get her down from there and let's see what's in her little backpack."  
Monkian crudely ripped the arrow out of her flesh. Felina to cried out in agony as she fell to the ground. Blood quickly flowed down her arm and soaked the earth. She was helpless to resist as Monkian proceeded to rifle through her back pack. He soon produced the Book and the Key and gleefully handed them over to Mumm-Ra. When Felina looked up, Mumm-Ra had shed his disguise and stood before her in all his menacing, ever-living glory.   
"Hoo HOO! Do you think Slithe and Jackalman have recovered the Sword of Omens yet?" Monkian wondered.   
"They had better. Once I have the Sword, I will possess every source of ThunderCat power. And you," Mumm-Ra said, glaring down at Felina, "will show me how I may tap into that power. Now, we shall return to the Black Pyramid and wait for those miserable Mutants to deliver the goods."  
With that, the trio dematerialized from the forest.   
  
  


  
  
Cheetara couldn't quite explain it, but she still felt strongly that Lion-O was in grave danger. The bad feelings hung over her, even though she saw with her own eyes that Lion-O walked away from the mine. But his curt and angry demeanor since his return had Cheetara's senses further on alert. So while Lion-O was gone looking for Felina in the forest, Cheetara managed to convince the other ThunderCats to return to the mine with her.   
Now, as she rode silently in the Thunder Tank, she wondered if it was her foolish pride that wouldn't let the matter rest.   
"A Sky Cutter?" Panthro's baffled query jolted Cheetara out of her introspection. Sure enough, the Mutant vehicle was parked near the mine entrance.   
"Something is definitely wrong here," Tygra noted. "Why would Mutants be interested in a collapsed Thundrillium mine, unless..."  
Cheetara gasped. "Unless I was right and Lion-O is buried in there!"  
"And the Eye of Thundera with him," Panthro added with a growl.   
Cheetara's mind was racing. "But if the real Lion-O is still in the mine, the one who came back home with us must have been--"  
"Mumm-Ra," Tygra finished for her. "And that means Felina is in great danger. But we've got to get Lion-O out of the mine before we can help her. Agreed?"  
Panthro and Cheetara nodded grimly.   
WilyKat stood up when the Tank came to a halt. "Let's go rattle those Mutants' bones."  
  
  


  
  
The strong odor of damp earth filled Lion-O's nostrils as he struggled to breathe. He guessed the mine shaft hadn't completely collapsed, as he wouldn't have survived something of such a scale. However, one of the mine's crossbeams had him pinned flat on his back, not to mention the pile of loose dirt he was buried beneath. The berbil was nearby and managed to tell Lion-O he was badly damaged by the crossbeam. Lion-O tried to give the robot bear words of hope, but only ended up with a mouthful of earth for his efforts.   
Lion-O was certain that the Berbils that escaped would contact the ThunderCats and they would be rescued in short order. But as the minutes flowed into hours, Lion-O began to feel a hopelessness more crushing than any amount of earth. Though he uncovered his head and torso from their earthy confines, Lion-O knew it wouldn't be long before the air would grow too thin to sustain him.   
Of all the ways the young lord imagined his life ending, getting buried alive was not a method he'd considered.   
"This is it. This is how I'm going to die," Lion-O lamented as he made one last, weak attempt to free himself. "It's up to the remaining ThunderCats to carry on the Code of Thundera..."  
"Don't give up, young Lord." Though Lion-O could not see Jaga, he knew the spirit of his mentor was near. "Your friends are fighting their way down here at this very moment. You must find the strength to hang on, Lion-O."  
"The...air...is so thin," Lion-O wheezed.   
"Call them with the Sword, Lion-O," Jaga urged. "Call them so that they may find you quickly."  
In his weakened condition, Lion-O couldn't free the Sword from the claw shield at his side; the weight of the crossbeam preventing that. Between shallow breaths, Lion-O whispered, "Sword of Omens, come to my hand." The Eye of Thundera growled to life within the Sword and easily broke free. He found he was too feeble to even catch the Sword as it flew to his hand. The magical blade slid to a halt a few feet above Lion-O's head. With the last of his strength, Lion-O commanded the Sword to summon his fellow ThunderCats. Lion-O squinted as the red cat signal illuminated the mine and blasted up toward the surface. He closed his eyes and prayed they would reach him in time.   
  
  


  
  
One by one Lion-O's senses came back to him, the roar of the Thunder Tank rousing him back to reality. When his eyes finally focused, he realized he was already in the Tank, lying in the rear cargo area. Cheetara looked down at him when he began to stir.  
"He's awake," the cheetah said softly, laying a hand on Tygra's arm.   
"That he is," Tygra responded. Kneeling beside Lion-O, he asked, "How do you feel?"  
Pushing the oxygen mask aside, Lion-O couldn't resist responding with an old Thunderkitten standard. "With my fingers."  
Tygra grinned. "Feeling well enough to be a smart ass I see." Taking on a more matter-of-fact tone, he continued, "That crossbeam you were pinned under gave you some pretty nasty bruising. Luckily, no bones were broken. You'll just be quite sore for a few days."  
When Lion-O pushed himself up to a sitting position, he understood what Tygra meant. His thighs and torso ached with the effort of his movements and he winced slightly. "What of the Berbil?"  
"We already dropped him off at the Berbil Village. RoberBill said he'll be as good as new with a new circuit board," Tygra said.   
Getting to his feet, Lion-O could see over the rear of the Tank that they were heading through the forest near Castle Plundarr at breakneck speed. "Where are we headed in such a hurry? Is something wrong?"  
Tygra glanced at Cheetara and sighed. "Apparently, that mine cave-in was engineered by Mumm-Ra and the Mutants to, uh, take you out of the picture. While you were buried, Mumm-Ra actually impersonated you and we think he has Felina and the Book of Omens. We had to take care of the Mutants to get to you, and now we hope to get to Felina in time..."  
Lion-O looked back at Tygra with determination. "Oh we will get there in time. And it's been a long time in coming that we put that mummy in his place." Lion-O wasn't sure what had him angrier--the fact that Mumm-Ra used his image as a disguise, or that he had Felina as a hostage.  
WilyKit and WilyKat stuck their heads into the hole that separated the front and rear compartments of the Tank. "We're almost there, so--" Kit began.   
"Be ready for action," Kat finished.   
  
  


  
  
Mumm-Ra, still in his ever-living form, brooded over his magical cauldron. His hostage lay behind him upon the altar. He wasn't weary of turning his back to her. The lioness was so pale and weak from loss of blood from her injury, she could pose no threat to him. Besides, she was unarmed.   
"So, those incompetent fools failed to finish off the Lord of the ThunderCats and retrieve the Eye of Thundera," muttered Mumm-Ra as he gazed into the cauldron and saw the ThunderCats approach the Pyramid. "No matter. I have the Key and the Book. And with Lord Lion-O's bride as my hostage, he will be forced to hand over the Sword of Omens."  
A burst of pain in his upper back cut Mumm-Ra's musings short. Instinctively, he whirled around and struck the offending body. He was amazed to see the wounded ThunderCat had had the gall to attack him. Mumm-Ra was quite satisfied to see his blow sent her flying into the altar, her dagger clattering to the stone floor.   
"Monkian!" Mumm-Ra barked. "Wake up and put our hostage back on the altar....and watch her this time, simpleton!"  
"Hoo!" Monkian exclaimed while shrinking back slightly from Mumm-Ra's obvious anger. "I--I was watching her, Mumm-Ra," he feebly explained. "I merely glanced away for a second and she was on you..."  
"No wonder you Mutants can't advance -- you're hopelessly incompetent," the mummy grumbled, the stab wound stinging enough to make him mildly uncomfortable. "I gave you a simple task to do, now DO IT!"  
"Y--yes, Mumm-Ra," Monkian stammered. He clumsily scooped Felina up in his bulging arms and tossed her roughly onto the stone altar. "Now, girlie, if you know what's good for you, you won't try anymore stunts like that. You wouldn't want to force me to bash your pretty head in..." threatened Monkian with a malicious glint in his eye.   
Felina's response was to sigh and turn her head away from the sight of the simian. "Good, we understand each other then," Monkian said.   
"End of the line, Mumm-Ra." Mumm-Ra and Monkian spun around to see Lion-O and the rest of the ThunderCats standing on the other side of the cauldron. "Turn over Felina or else."  
"I don't see that you're in a position to make demands," sneered Mumm-Ra as he rounded the altar to stand menacingly over the wounded Felina. "It's a shame you didn't meet your end in that mine 'accident'. But I must thank you for delivering the Sword of Omens to me. Hand it over now or prepare to become a widower."  
Felina shook her head. "No, don't do it! He already has the Book and the Key. He must not get the Sword as well."  
Mumm-Ra produced the Book and waved it tauntingly. "That's right. I have 2 pieces to the puzzle of your ThunderCat power. And I will have the third....NOW."  
Mumm-Ra watched Lion-O carefully. He could already tell the young cat's resolve was breaking. That was the ultimate weakness of fools that value things such as honor; they are far too willing to give up their power to spare one worthless life.   
"Lion-O, don't do it," Felina pleaded. "Don't worry about me. If I am to die, then it is fate. Fate has already demanded that you protect the Eye of Thundera above all things."  
Mumm-Ra's eyes narrowed. He watched the ThunderCats look to their Lord for the next course of action. Sensing they may try an attack to rescue the girl, Mumm-Ra determined they would need evidence that he meant business. Raising his palm, he released a magical beam that brought Felina's discarded dagger to his hand. "My patience is growing thin, cub," Mumm-Ra growled, raising the dagger above Felina. A collective gasp went up from the ThunderCats when Mumm-Ra plunged the blade into the lioness' wounded shoulder, causing her to writhe in pain. "The next stab won't be so kind."  
"That's it!" Panthro roared, snapping his nun-chucks. "I'm busting his skull!"  
Lion-O held out his arm to halt the panther's advance. "No," he stated simply. A tense silence followed, until suddenly Lion-O threw the Sword of Omens over the cauldron toward Mumm-Ra.   
"No!" Felina gasped. She watched the key to her people's freedom sail toward the evil hands of oppression. "Mipilis, oerri ti ilta enti Ihesatura."  
Mumm-Ra looked down at Felina curiously as she spoke in a foreign tongue. "Ancient Thunderian prayers won't save you now," he thought with self satisfaction. Shock soon replaced his smugness, when the Book of Omens tore out of his grasp and met with the Sword of Omens in mid-flight. A blinding flash filled the dank chamber of Mumm-Ra's tomb, followed by a deafening roar.   
Mumm-Ra saw Monkian run to cower behind the statue of the Vulture King. He barely had time to be disgusted with the Mutant's cowardice, because the entire Pyramid began to shake and fall apart. Mumm-Ra turned in time to see his sarcophagus crack and break.   
"Noooo!" he wailed. The source of his rejuvenation destroyed, he withered and turned to dust.  
  
  


  
  
Felina awoke hours later in the safety of her bed at Cats Lair. Because of the hazy veil the pain killers had her mind under, it took her a moment to remember exactly what happened. The last thing she remembered was the Black Pyramid literally crumbling around her. A falling cinderblock nearly finished her where she lay helpless upon the altar, and it would have, if not for Cheetara's lightning fast rescue. The pain overwhelmed her shortly after, and she'd been out ever since.   
Felina used her good arm to push herself into a sitting position. Whatever Tygra had administered for the pain worked great. Although she could move the wounded shoulder a bit without suffering much, the fact that her arm had been put in a sling told Felina she probably shouldn't try to move it. Lion-O entered her room and clicked on the bedside lamp to fend off the gathering darkness. He placed the tray he carried over her lap. "Snarf thought you might be hungry," he explained.   
Lifting the lid on the serving plate, Felina was pleased to see it full of steaming hot meat and vegetables. "Looks delicious," she said with a smile. "But I'm afraid my stomach is a little unsettled from the medication still. I'm going to have to wait and hope it goes away soon," Felina added with regret as she replaced the lid.   
"That's what both Tygra and I told Snarf, but he insisted," Lion-O replied with amusement. "How are you feeling?" Lion-O asked seriously.  
"I'll be able to assess that better when the drugs wear off," she replied half-jokingly.   
Lion-O nodded. "It's been quite a day. Seems everywhere we went today, things were falling apart."  
"Not to mention Mumm-Ra impersonating you," Felina added. "Can you imagine what could've happened if we had followed his orders?"  
"Luckily, he can't act as well as he can conjure up disguises. I hear he made a pretty ruthless impression of me."  
Felina sighed. "That's an understatement. On your worst day, you couldn't be that mean. By the way, that was mighty bold of you to just hand over the Sword of Omens to Mumm-Ra."  
Lion-O shrugged. "I just figured he'd give you up if he had the Sword, then we could figure out how to get it back. It's not like he can use the Sword anyway. It can't be used for evil intent."  
"Actually, there is a way it could. Not using the Sword directly, mind you, but with the Book there is a way to siphon the power of the Eye from the Sword. In that state, the power can be used for whatever intent deemed appropriate," Felina explained.   
"Perhaps that little fact should have been in my first lesson with the Book," Lion-O stated with a slight smile. "But at least none of us would tell Mumm-Ra how to do that...right?"  
Felina regarded Lion-O indignantly. "If you're asking whether I revealed such a volatile secret to our arch enemy, the answer is no. It's hammered home for a scholar at an early age what a weighty responsibility keeping the Book is, and I would never buckle under any kind of pressure or torture to betray that. I just worried because a being like Mumm-Ra has eternity to figure it out for himself."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound accusatory," he apologized. "I'll leave you to rest, but first I wanted to ask you...wasn't it a bit dangerous to ask the Guardian to summon the wrath of the gods? I thought you told me that incantation has never been invoked because of the unpredictable way in which the gods react to such a summons."  
Felina was surprised that Lion-O had known what she had said in the Thunderian tongue. "He pays more attention to his lessons than I thought." Out loud, she said sheepishly, "You know what they say about desperate times. I just couldn't think of anything else that would be powerful enough. And yes, as you could tell by the fact that we almost got buried in the collapse of Mumm-Ra's pyramid, the gods don't distinguish good from evil when they unleash their anger."  
"I see," Lion-O commented. "Oh, I also wanted to say, I'm sorry if I hurt you the other night..." His voice trailed off and he nervously shifted his weight from one leg to another.  
"Correction--he pays _too_ close attention to his lessons," Felina thought. She sighed and said, "It's okay, I know you didn't mean any harm."  
After a thoughtful silence, Felina asked, "Do you think that will be the last we see of Mumm-Ra?"  
Lion-O stared out the window at the twilight for a moment before answering. "Wrath of the gods or not, I don't think he's gone for good. We probably won't hear from him for awhile, but I think he'll be back."  
Felina was disheartened to hear that, but knew what Lion-O said was likely. After all, a being with the title of Ever-living wasn't going to be easily disposed of. "I assume you wish to press on with the mission to uncover his past then?"  
"Yes. The more we know about him and his origins, the better chance we have of winning the long term struggle against him," Lion-O replied. "But for now, you get some rest. We managed to recover the Sword, Book and Key from the rubble of the Pyramid. So we can go into the Book and find out about Mumm-Ra as soon as you're better." He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead before leaving Felina to ponder the uncertainty of such an undertaking.   
  
  


  
  
_If I listened to the things that you said  
Everything would fall apart  
If I did all the things that you do  
Everything could fall apart  
Let's not listen to the things that they say  
Everything can fall apart  
Let's think about our actions before we do them  
Everything will fall apart  
  
I got nothing to do  
You got nothing to say  
Everything is so fucked up I guess it's natural that way  
Everything falls apart  
  
--Everything Falls Apart, Husker Du_

  
  
Go to Chapter Twelve  
Return to Fan Fiction Page  



	12. Egoverride

Chapter 12 of _Signal In the Sky_  
  


**_Egoverride_**  
by Purrsia Kat  


  
  
Felina squinted at the bright morning sun that cut into the bedchamber. The first thing her eyes focused on was Lion-O's face, a crooked grin fixed upon it. Reaching behind her head, Felina grabbed a pillow and whipped it at him.   
"Are you going to let me oversleep every time we lie together?" she demanded. "And today of all days!"  
Clutching a sheet to her chest, Felina sat upright. Though her shoulder had healed in the few months since she suffered the arrow injury at the hands of Monkian, it still sometimes ached in the morning. She rotated her shoulder a few times to work the stiffness out of it. It was amazing how little scarring she was left with.   
Lion-O's voice jarred Felina from her thoughts. "I know we have a serious mission to carry out today. But that's all the more reason to be well rested, no?"  
"Right," Felina agreed, knowing full well that Lion-O's over-sleeping was more accidental than a calculated move.  
"Shoulder still bothering you?" Lion-O asked with genuine concern.  
Felina sighed, rubbing her shoulder as she spoke. "It's still a bit achy in the morning. But Tygra did an amazing repair job."  
"Don't forget Alderan's role in that," Lion-O reminded her.  
Felina nodded thoughtfully. "I just wish I would have had a chance to talk with him. He was gone before I ever awoke from the surgery," Felina lamented.   
"I tried to get him to stick around," Lion-O explained, "But much like his underground cave dwelling relatives, he's a bit weary of most of the beings of Third Earth. Persecution the likes of which his people have suffered is not easily forgotten."  
Felina turned, a poignant statement on the tip of her tongue, only to see Lion-O eyeing her amorously. "Oh no," she said as she rose from the bed, the sheets she still held barely hiding the curves of her backside. "We need to get moving."  
"Aw, come on, Felina," Lion-O said with a laugh, "We've got plenty of time..."  
"Good. Use it to take a cold shower," she quipped. Before Felina could walk away, Lion-O pulled her back down onto the bed. Despite the serious task that lie ahead, Felina found herself laughing at her husband's antics. And Felina couldn't help but admit to herself that she, too, had come to enjoy their lovemaking. She made a mock effort to escape his grasp, her laughter giving away any suggestion of seriousness to her actions.   
A moment later, they heard insistent knocking on the chamber door. The playful couple tried to ignore it, but Snarf's muffled wailing was hard to ignore. "Liiion-O! I know you're in there!" the snarf hollered. "Lion-O!"  
Lion-O buried his face in Felina's shoulder and emitted an exasperated sigh. Lifting his head, he replied, "Hold on, Snarf. I'll be there in a minute."  
"You don't have a minute," Snarf's voice rang clear, as he took it upon himself to enter the room.   
Lion-O was so shocked by the snarf's bold entrance, he teetered off the side of the bed, pulling Felina down to the floor with him amid the tangle of bed linens.   
"Mountains of Thundera, Snarf!" Lion-O exclaimed.   
Glancing briefly at Felina's exposed breasts, Snarf replied dryly, "Mountains of Thundera, indeed."  
Felina stifled a laugh at Snarf's reference, her semi-nude state before the creature clearly not a source of embarrassment for her.   
"What's the big emergency, Snarf? I told you I'd be out in a minute," Lion-O continued, slightly annoyed.   
"A minute huh? Is that all it takes? Sneeyarf, snarf."  
"Well, you certainly have time to be a comic," retorted Lion-O.  
Snarf's ears drooped slightly. "Sorry, Lion-O. I really didn't know she was in here with you or I wouldn't have come in, snarf snarf. As for the comments, sometimes I just can't resist my natural comedic talent."  
"Riiight," Lion-O replied with great sarcasm.   
"So you do think I'm funny!" Snarf exclaimed, a self-satisfied grin on his face.   
"No, I think you're inflection impaired," Lion-O said flatly.   
"Eh?" Snarf mumbled. "Anyway, I came to get you out of bed, 'cos today you're going into that darn Book to seek out Mumm-Ra's past and you need a good meal in you...."  
Lion-O sighed. "Let me guess, food's getting cold, right?"  
"Rrrwl. Possibly," Snarf replied in a small voice.  
"I'm sure another minute won't ruin the meal, Snarf," Lion-O said. "And not another word about it, ok?"   
Snarf was about to protest but quickly snapped his jaw shut. His shoulders slumped in defeat, he shuffled out of the room. Lion-O and Felina watched as he exited, his mumblings about under appreciation barely audible.   
  
  


  
  
Slithe eyed his simian cohort with disdain. "Are you sure your sssource has her information correct thisss time?" he demanded.  
"Hoo, HOO! Of course, Slithe. She's never lead us astray before," Monkian replied.   
"Ha!" Slithe retorted, pounding a scaly fist on the table. "Her information wasn't ssso accurate during Lion-O's anointment trials last ssspring."  
Monkian's eyes narrowed. "Her information was fine," he muttered under his breath, "it was your blundering leadership that botched that golden opportunity."  
Jackalman, who was standing close enough to Monkian to overhear his inflammatory comments, let loose with a bout of nervous laughter.  
"What?!" Slithe roared, sensing the mockery. Having scavenged his way from mere cook to Mutant commander, Slithe wasn't one to tolerate the lack of respect these underlings constantly doled out. "Monkian, answer me or else!"   
"Um, uh, I didn't say anything...." Monkian stammered.   
Slithe shifted his glare to Jackalman. "Jackalman!" The cowardly dog jumped at the sharp tone in Slithe's voice. "What was Monkian babbling about?"  
After regaining his composure following another bout of nervous cackling, Jackalman replied, "Er, uh, he simply agreed with you S-slithe." Jackalman winced, realizing how truly pathetic and unconvincing he sounded.   
"Liar!" Slithe snarled. "I'll show you two miserable idiots respect!"   
Before Slithe could advance on the pair, Vultureman cawed loudly to get their attention. "No wonder we always lose. We can't even discuss battle plans without getting into a brawl ourselves!"  
Slithe reluctantly backed down. "I promise you thisss, Monkian. If your ssource is wrong this time, I'll personally drag her out of that tree the two of you tryst in and slit her miserable throat...yessss?"  
"Fine then," Vultureman interjected, cutting off Monkian's likely smart ass retort. Pointing at the blue prints of Cats Lair that lay upon the table, the bird continued, "Let's get back to the task at hand." Once he finally had his comrades undivided attention, Vultureman explained, "We've been informed that Lion-O and that bookish wife of his will be going into the Book of Omens. Supposedly to seek out information on Mumm-Ra."  
Jackalman wrinkled his nose. "I don't see why they would do that. Mumm-Ra hasn't been heard from in months and his Pyramid is still a pile of rubble," he reasoned.   
"Unlike you," Slithe pointed out, "the ThunderCats aren't STUPID! They know that he'll be back."  
Though he wasn't within Slithe's striking distance, Jackalman still took a few steps back and cowered slightly.   
Monkian rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah, yeah, Mumm-Ra is ever living...blah blah blah..."  
"I've always wondered what sssimian sssandwiches would taste like," Slithe glowered. "I think I'll find out when I roast you on a spit!"  
Vultureman let forth a caw of pure exasperation. "Mutants! Please!" When the Mutants' attention were once again focused on him, Vultureman sighed. "As I was saying, they're going inside the Book of Omens. But to do this, Lion-O must leave the Sword behind. This is where we come in. While their fierce leader is trapped in that magical Book, we attack the ThunderCats and hopefully, steal the Sword."  
"Even so," Jackalman ventured, his eyes nervously darting over to Slithe as he spoke, "fighting the other ThunderCats sans Lion-O isn't going to be a cake walk..."  
"Scared, Jackalman?" Slithe taunted. "If you don't want to come share in the glory of defeating the ThunderCats, you can stay home and bake cookies like a true sissy, yessss?"  
"Isn't baking more your specialty, Slithe?" Monkian asked with mock innocence, knowing full well that the reference to Slithe's former, remedial occupation would infuriate the reptilian.  
Despite the probability of a severe head bashing, Jackalman broke into hysterical laughter. He mentally cursed Monkian for making him laugh. Jackalman knew when it was his turn to suffer Slithe's wrath, he certainly wouldn't be laughing then. Fortunately for Jackalman, Vultureman once again interrupted.  
"Any of you kids interested in how we're going to get into the Lair?" Vultureman asked, his arms folded across his chest.  
"This isn't over, you two," Slithe grumbled, before poring over the stolen Lair blueprints.   
  
  


  
  
Cheetara looked up to see Felina round the corner into Tygra's open bedchamber.   
"Oh, Cheetara!" Felina said, her demeanor a bit frazzled. She was dressed in Egyptian attire, and Cheetara had to admit, the Wolo women had done a fine job of putting the costume together. The ankle length white linen dress complimented the lioness well. "Have you seen a little leather-bound handbook around here? I left it in here last night before Lion-O summoned me to...uh, study with him," she finished weakly. Felina fidgeted with her matching linen cloak.  
Cheetara laughed lightly, knowing full well the only thing the newlyweds had likely studied was each other's anatomy. "Actually, I just put such a book back on the shelf over there," she said, pointing Felina in the general direction. "You know how Tygra is about tidiness. It's nice to hear Lion-O and you are getting along so well," she added coyly.   
Having located the book, Felina tried her best to avoid the cheetah's reference. "Yes, I surely know how Tygra is about neatness. I am truly grateful that he allows me to use his books, as well as his room to study within. I'll try harder not to leave it in such a mess."   
Cheetara took a few steps toward Felina and smiled warmly. "Don't stress yourself about it, Felina. I know all about how powerful the call of love can be."  
Felina suddenly broke into girlish giggles. "Ok, ok, you got me. So we weren't exactly studying Egyptian culture last night."  
"I didn't think that for a minute," Cheetara replied. "We were all wondering for awhile if you two would ever click."  
"I suppose what we lack in love, we make up for elsewhere," Felina noted humorously.   
Cheetara was about to question Felina's odd comment when she felt the child she carried kick for the first time. "By Thundera!" the cheetah gasped as she rubbed her swollen belly.   
"What's wrong?" Felina asked with alarm.  
"Oh, nothing's wrong," Cheetara replied, "the child...it's kicking...I can feel it!"  
"May I?" Felina asked hesitantly.  
"Of course," Cheetara replied, placing Felina's hand on her pregnant belly.   
Felina jumped back when next the child kicked, her eyes large with surprise. "By Thundera, does that hurt?"  
With the naivety of Felina's comment, Cheetara was reminded of the fact that although she appeared to be a grown woman, Felina only had 10 years of life experiences to draw from. "No," Cheetara reassured her, "not at all. But it will probably keep me up at night nonetheless," she added with a chuckle.  
"All set for your fact finding mission, Felina?" Tygra's voice boomed from the doorway.   
"Yes," she responded. "I found your quick reference book on Egyptian language. Though I think I've finally got the basics down, it never hurts to have something of a translator around just in case."  
Tygra nodded. "Very well. Lion-O and the others are waiting for you in the Sword chamber."  
  
  


  
  
As soon as she entered the Sword chamber, Felina was accosted by Jax. Leaping into her arms, he said, "Felina, Bela says you're going to disappear into a book. Are you going to be gone forever? How can you fall into a book? When are you coming back? Why are you going?" The jackal pup spoke in such a rush, Felina had difficulty following him.   
Felina set the worried pup down and tried to reassure him. "Lion-O and I will be coming back soon, Jax. The magic Book will show us some things we need to know."  
"Can't I go with you?" Snarf spoke up, looking with hope from Lion-O to Felina and back again.  
"No, Snarf," Lion-O said gently. "The smaller our numbers, the better chance we have of moving about ancient Egypt without being detected."  
"That's right, Snarf," Tygra added, "Lion-O and Felina will be taking part in what amounts to time traveling. Which means they must keep their interaction with the ancients to a minimum or risk altering future events."  
"I know, I know," Snarf conceded. "But you all are going to wish you had let me go. All I'm going to do is worry until they get back, sneeyarf snarf."  
"I already wish you'd gone," Panthro half-joked.  
"Besides, imagine how an ancient Egyptian would react to seeing a snarf," Tygra noted.   
Snarf folded his arms and wrinkled his nose. "Ha! They'd probably build a shrine to the superior creature that is the snarf!"  
"Actually, if Lion-O and Felina are discovered, they probably would be worshipped," Tygra informed Snarf. "It seems cats were highly regarded and held to godly standards by the Egyptians."  
"Hmmph," Snarf snorted. "small consolation."  
"Don't sweat it, Snarf," Cheetara said. "You and Bela can stay here in the Sword chamber and make sure the Sword of Omens doesn't get separated from the Book. That way, when they do return, you'll be the first to know."  
"That's another thing I don't like," Snarf grumbled. "Isn't there a way Lion-O can take the Sword with him?"  
"You know how this works, Snarf. We've been over it a hundred times," Lion-O said with a grin. "We'll be fine. In fact, we'll be back before you know it. Like the Guardian explained to us, for every day we stay in the time warp, only a minute will pass here. So we'll literally be back in minutes, I'm sure."  
"Well, have a nice trip," Bela said nonchalantly.  
"Have a nice trip?" Snarf echoed incredulously. "That's all you can say?"  
The female snarf shrugged. "Why worry so much, Snarf? Whatever happens, happens."  
Snarf swished his tail in aggravation. Bela's laid back demeanor had a way of rubbing him the wrong way. "Hmmph."  
Felina knelt down and ruffed the pink tuft of fur atop Bela's head. "I'll see you soon. Look after Jax for me, okay." Rising, she humorously added, "and do try not to push Snarf's buttons so much."  
"Well, it's time to go," Lion-O said.   
Felina smiled reassuringly at Jax before turning to take Lion-O's hand. Standing before the Book of Omens, Lion-O raised the Sword and commanded, "Eye of Thundera, Book of Omens. Transport us across the mystic void to a time when Third Earth was known as First Earth; to the land of ancient Egypt."  
Felina and Lion-O were surrounded by a blue aura and immediately transported through the Eye and into the open Book.   
  
  


  
  
Vultureman settled himself into his flying machine. He shook his head and muttered to himself as he flicked several switches in preparation for take-off. "I don't know why I hang around these buffoons. They can't stop squabbling amongst themselves long enough to do anything."  
"What'd you say, Vultureman?" came Monkian's query from the seat behind Vultureman.   
"I said that you're the smartest monkian Third Earth has ever seen!" Vultureman cawed shrilly, the sarcasm dripping from his words.  
Monkian perked up and grinned at the unexpected 'compliment'. "Hoo! Why, Vultureman, I never knew you thought so highly--"  
"I don't, pea brain! AARGH!" Vultureman was purely exasperated. "By the pits of Plundarr, you can't even understand sarcasm!"   
"I do to, I...uh....huh?" Monkian's rejoinder was shortened by a commotion near where Slithe was attempting to mount his Nose Diver. The simian's eyes widened when he spied Grune the Destroyer, his huge foot resting on the front of the Slithe's vehicle and his arms crossed defensively.   
"You mean you guys are going on a mission to crush the ThunderCats and I wasn't invited?" Grune asked with mock hurt in his voice.  
"G-G-Grune!" Slithe stammered. "What are you doing here, yesss? I though Mumm-Ra banished you with the rest of the Mutant fleet after the last unsuccessful battle...."  
Grune stepped down hard on the nose of Slithe's machine, dismounting the reptile in a humiliating fashion. "Perhaps Mumm-Ra can push mutant-kind around, but I don't fear that bag of bones. Now," he growled, turning his glare on the pair in the Flying Machine, "I too know of the opportunity of which you hope to take advantage. And I'm inviting myself to come along. Anyone got a problem with that?"  
"Well, hoo hoo, I....uh..." Monkian began before a hard slap along side the head courtesy of Vultureman silenced him.  
"That was a rhetorical question!" Vultureman seethed.   
Monkian frowned as he re-adjusted his displaced helmet. "I knew that," he lied, "I was just going to--"  
"You were going to what?!" Vultureman demanded, clearly at the end of his patience. "Invite him to discuss our plans over tea? Shut up! You wouldn't know rhetoric from your own hairy a----"  
"Enough!" Grune boomed. "It's amazing any of you can breathe unassisted!"  
"I agree with you wholeheartedly, Grune....me being the exception to your generalization of course," Vultureman babbled along, a meek grin gracing his beak.   
"Don't flatter yourself, bird brain," Grune said with a laugh as he mounted a Sky Cutter. "I see that coward of a jackal isn't with you. That's just as well. It will be enough of a headache keeping the three of you from fouling things up."  
As Vultureman fired up the Flying Machine's engines, he was chagrinned to hear Monkian's stifled snickering. "Ass kiss," the simian whispered into the bird's ear. "Oh, hoohoo. And what's that brown on the end of your beak? Is that from your extracurricular ass kissing activities or is that from where Grune just shit all over you?"  
Vultureman squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. He would have his day of vengeance. But for now, he'd have to swallow his pride.  
  
  


  
  
Jax sat in the corner of the Control Room, his arms wrapped around his knees and rocking back and forth. It'd seemed like forever to the pup since Felina disappeared into that book. In fact, he was convinced she was never coming back.   
"I knew it was going to happen," he thought, unhappily. He tugged at his loose-knit tunic nervously, his thoughts of Felina darkening. Jax could sense she and Lion-O were growing closer which only meant Jax would soon be forgotten. That is, if Felina ever returned out of that Book. Maybe she would decide to stay within it, and thereby be alone with her beloved for eternity...no worries and most of all, no pesky jackal pup to be bothered with...  
Jax jumped to his feet and cried out into the empty Control Room. He didn't care one way or the other about any of the other felines, even though they all have shown him more kindness than he'd ever known in all his six bleak years of existence. But the idea of having to share Felina with the ThunderCat Lord or falling from her favor scared the pup to his core. Jax feared such a happening more than he had his father's beatings, his mother's drunken indifference, or the slave pits of Plundarr combined. Only when he was near Felina did Jax feel anything remotely like a normal being. And it was all slipping away and there was nothing he could do about it...  
"By Thundera!" Tygra's voice boomed into the room. "Jax, what in Jaga's name are you doing?" The tiger demanded with disbelief.   
Jax startled and yelped. He nervously itched the scar that ran across the bridge of his short muzzle, his brow furrowing in confusion at the big cat's accusation. When Tygra began to cross the room toward him, Jax instinctively backpedaled. He was certain Tygra would beat him. It was obvious the cat was agitated about something. Jax hadn't moved far until he backed into the main control panel. He whirled around in surprise, realizing for the first time that he was no longer crouched in the corner, but had somehow ended up on the opposite side of the room. The youngster's attention was drawn to the sound of something metallic clattering to the floor by his feet. His eyes widened as a hammer barely missed plowing into his foot. Had he been holding it? Or had Tygra thrown it at him?  
Trembling, Jax looked up into the stern countenance of Tygra, who was now towering over him. "Well?" Tygra sighed. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
"W-what?" Jax asked in a small voice.  
"This!" Tygra said, making a sweeping motion with his arm indicating the control panel.   
Jax reflexively ducked and winced when Tygra gestured. When fists failed to make contact with his body, Jax opened his eyes and regarded Tygra wearily. When Tygra merely stared at him expectedly, Jax slowly turned to look at the panel behind him. He gasped when he saw it had been smashed to bits with something....like a hammer perhaps.   
Jax gulped. Without looking back at Tygra, he stammered, "I---I don't know. I don't remember."  
  
  


  
  
Felina gazed across the sandstone cave at her pensive husband. The firelight made his features seem harsh, as though his brow were furrowed in anger. Luckily, Felina knew better. She reclined back onto her elbows, buried her toes in the sand and sighed. "What are you thinking?" she said softly.  
Lion-O looked at Felina and managed a faint smile. "I'm just trying to figure out how everything we've witnessed so far connects. The way things are going, I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight."  
Felina nodded in agreement, but for her it wouldn't be her thoughts of what befell Pharaoh Mefeset keeping her awake. No, for Felina it would be the fact that they were camped out close to the Natron fields near the makeshift hut where Mefeset's body lie mummified. The entire process with which the Egyptians prepared their dead made Felina shudder. The memory of watching them remove all of Mefeset's internal organs --save for his heart --was sure to haunt Felina's dreams for some time to come. And she had thought just reading about the process was harrowing. But to actually witness the shoving of a hook-like instrument into someone's nasal cavity; albeit a dead person's nasal cavity; and watching the liquefied remains of the brain be removed, had been nearly too much for Felina to handle.   
"At least I learned something about myself on this trip," Felina said. "I'm definitely more of a classroom scholar than one that cares for field study."  
"Referring to Mefeset's mummification, I assume," Lion-O remarked with a chuckle.   
Felina nodded. "I didn't turn too green, did I?"  
"Not at all," Lion-O assured her. "At least you didn't run screaming from the room. That would have blown our cover," he added jokingly.  
"In that case," Felina replied with a sly smile, "upon capture I'd have told them I was the goddess Sekhmet who would visit them with curses and plagues if they didn't set me free."  
"That might actually work," Lion-O conceded with a laugh. "This older version of Third Earth -- First Earth, I suppose you could say -- is an intriguing place indeed."  
Felina sprung forward, spraying sand about as she did so, and moved beside Lion-O. "Although this particular piece of First Earth real estate is a bit too sandy for my tastes." As if to demonstrate, Felina grabbed the front of her cloak and shook it, causing sand to cascade out from within.   
"We cats prefer our earth a little grassier, I suppose," Lion-O remarked, brushing sand off of his own colorful tunic.  
"Hunting here would be a nightmare," Felina added. "Not to mention I've already swallowed more sand with my food than I've swallowed actual food." Felina's demeanor then became serious. "Lion-O...what do you suppose the Guardian of the Book wants us to see here? I mean, we've been here for nearly 3 months. We were told to follow Pharaoh Mefeset in life and death, and yet I don't see anything too unusual about him as of yet..."  
Lion-O stared into the embers of the dying campfire for a long moment before replying. "I think, although we didn't get a chance to see much of Mefeset before his untimely demise, that he is Mumm-Ra."  
Felina gasped. "That's the obvious conclusion...." she stammered. Though logically, she knew Lion-O was likely correct. She'd simply never expected that Mumm-Ra was ever a living person, let alone a person with a shred of goodness or compassion.  
"Leave it to me to state the obvious," Lion-O replied, regarding Felina's reaction with curiosity.   
Felina could feel her cheeks warm underneath the short fur of her face. "I meant no disrespect," she apologized, "I guess I just figured Mumm-Ra had yet to make his debut from whatever pits of hell he crawled out of. I assumed Mefeset was some kind of catalyst for Mumm-Ra to make an appearance...not that he is or is to become Mumm-Ra..." Felina's voice trailed off as she pondered the likelihood of Lion-O's conclusion.   
"Think about it," Lion-O mused. "In all our frantic studying about this era of Third Earth's history, there was no mention of a great Pharaoh Mefeset. Although we have witnessed for ourselves that he was indeed a highly esteemed ruler and philanthropist."  
Felina nodded slowly as she thought back to their first few days in the time warp. They'd arrived just after Mefeset had received a gift from ruler of Upper Egypt. They observed the Pharaoh from afar, careful to lie low, just as the Guardian of the Book had instructed. Upon opening the crate which supposedly held a peace offering to the Pharaoh, Mefeset was aghast to find it full of serpents instead. Just as it seemed he was about to give orders of retaliation, a blinding light emitted from the still-open crate and something --it was hard to discern what exactly due to the brilliant light-- struck Mefeset squarely in the chest. He staggered back, clearly in great pain as well as shock, as his servants frantically tried to aid him. Felina could tell Mefeset's subjects must have truly revered him, as they rushed to the stricken ruler's aid despite their obvious fear at what had transpired.   
In the days that followed, Mefeset fell in and out of a seemingly tortured consciousness. Felina had managed to make her way into the well guarded room where the feverish Pharaoh lay, the day before he died. Alone in the room, Felina sat the water jug she'd brought down in the corner. She simply observed the sleeping Pharoah for a moment before hesitantly moving toward him. The budding medic in Felina so wanted to remove the dressings on Mefeset's chest so she could assess his injuries herself, even though the Guardian warned her and Lion-O not to touch Mefeset's body in life or in death. Curiosity nearly got the better of Felina. Clasping the cloak that she'd draped over her head to hide her feline features with one hand, she slowly reached out with the other. Mefeset suddenly came to and grabbed for her outstretched arm.   
Felina startled at the memory of that moment, which didn't go unnoticed by Lion-O, even in the increasing darkness. "Felina, what's wrong?"  
"I was just thinking about when I went in to see Mefeset before he died...." Felina began.  
"You told me he wasn't awake then," Lion-O stated. "Did you see something in the room that scared you?"  
Felina studied her feet that she'd once again half-buried in the sand. "He wasn't awake when I first went in. But--"  
"But he woke up," Lion-O finished for her. "I thought you seemed a little shaken when came out of there. What happened?" he gently urged her to continue.  
"I'm sorry I lied to you, Lion-O," she apologized meekly. "But he looked right at me with these eyes that seemed --- they seemed, I don't know....like---" Felina struggled for a moment to find the right words. "Like the eyes of the undead. And he started rambling incoherently. Something about how he couldn't let them take over. I thought he was talking about the King of Upper Egypt conquering his people, but now--"  
A shrill scream originating from the area where Mefeset's body was undergoing the final stages of the mummification process cut Felina's musings short.  
  
  


  
  
Snarf watched the Sword of Omens spinning above the enchanted Book of Omens with impatience. "Rrrwl, I don't like this. They've been in there too long for my taste, sneeyarf snarf," he muttered, casting a scowl at Bela as she stretched and yawned. "I don't know how on the Moons of Thundera Felina has survived this long with you as her caretaker!"   
Bela shrugged. "I don't know how you've survived this long the way you worry constantly about Lion-O," she replied dryly. "I can sense when Felina is in real danger. And she's not right now, snarf snarf."  
Snarf was about to reply with a snappy come back, when Panthro and Cheetara entered the room.   
"Still not back, huh?" Panthro commented casually upon seeing the Sword still rotating above the open Book.   
"No," Snarf answered in a huff, "and I don't like it!"  
"Calm down, Osbert," Bela said with a roll of her eyes. "They've only been in there just over an hour."  
"Osbert?" Panthro said, his eyebrow arched.  
Snarf's tail swished about, accentuating his frustration. "Rrrwl. I don't know why I ever liked you in the first place, Beulah, " Snarf whined. He recalled when Bela would visit the Lair with Felina back on Thundera. The summer before Thundera met its end, Snarf took a liking to Bela and, one night after indulging in perhaps too much Thunderberry schnapps, he told her his true name among other things.   
"Oh, I'm sorry," Bela purred with mock innocence. "They didn't know your real name is Osbert?"  
"No," Cheetara said with a chuckle, unable to hide her amusement with the quarreling snarfs, "but I think it suits you, Snarf."  
Snarf winced. "Just forget all that name nonsense for now," he declared as he ran up to Cheetara and Panthro. "Even though Beulah doesn't think it's such a big deal --" Snarf paused to shoot a quick glare in the female snarf's direction. He was further unnerved to see that she had resumed her curled position and that his efforts to rile her by using her full name hadn't had the desired effect. "--Lion-O and Felina are still inside the Book. An hour is a long time, considering the way the time warp works, sneeyarf snarf."  
"True." Panthro mused thoughtfully. "What'd Tygra say? For every minute 'our time', that's a day where they're at? That makes about 3 months time for them..."  
"Exactly!" Snarf exclaimed, half in relief, half with exasperation. Finally someone was getting the picture. "Why in all of holy Snarfdom would they need 3 months to find out what they need to know?"  
Cheetara blinked several times, as if trying to shake off the unnerving effect of Snarf's shrill voice. "Calm down," she begged of the small creature.  
"Yeah, Osbert," Panthro added. "Don't get your fur all matted over it."  
Snarf crossed his arms and looked at the pair of ThunderCats through narrowed eyes. "The next one who tells me to calm down, or calls me Osbert, is going to get a 'surprise' in their morning Berbilberry Muffin."  
"Ok, ok, Osb--er, uh..." Panthro stammered, perhaps thinking of the stomach-turning possibilities of Snarf's threat. "I just think the Sword would give us some clue if something happened to Lion-O. With no warning from the Sword, it's a simple case of mind over matter....I don't mind, and it don't matter." Panthro punctuated his statement with a shrug.  
"Hmmph." Snarf sank from his position upon his haunches back to all fours, his ears drooping slightly. "I suppose..." Perking up, he added, "And I don't want anyone telling Lion-O about the whole 'Osbert' thing. Understood? sneeyarf snarf."  
"Whatever keeps you from molesting my food is fine with me, Snarf...bert," Panthro joked.  
Cheetara stifled a giggle.  
Snarf sighed heavily. "You two are pushing it. The name is 'Snarf'. Not Snarfbert, or Osnarf, or Snert, or...or...."  
"Ok, Snarf, we get it," Cheetara managed despite her laughter. "Just stop already before you send me into labor."  
"Speaking of the baby," Snarf remarked with renewed enthusiasm. "you really shouldn't be in here. What if the Sword were to break loose from its bond with the Book and become a deadly projectile? You need to think about these things, Cheetara. I can't always be there to bring that kind of stuff to your attention. After all, you're carrying the next generation of ThunderCats, and I shouldn't have to tell you how important that is, especially since the seven of you might be the last of your kind..."   
Snarf continued his rambling lecture while nudging Cheetara to the door. Panthro laughed out loud. "Looks like Snarf found someone else to fret over. So much for Lion-O."  
"Yesssss. So much for your cub Lord."  
The jovial atmosphere of the room was shattered by the evident chill in Slithe's reptilian voice.  
"What the?!" Panthro instinctively took on a defensive stance. "Slithe! How in Jaga's name did you get in here?"  
Grune entered the doorway and pushed Slithe aside, to the reptilian's obvious displeasure. "Never send a reptile to do a cat's job," the saber-toothed Thunderian sneered. "Without me, Slithe and his troop of petty buffoons would still be arguing back at Castle Plundarr."  
Cheetara's eyes narrowed fiercely as she regarded Grune. "Grune, you'll be lucky if you live to regret this trespass." She withdrew her bo-staff and extending it, twirling it expertly a few times.  
"And what do we have here?" Grune remarked as he studied Cheetara closely for the first time since entering the chamber. "A she-cat with child?" Turning his body slightly, but never taking his icy glare off Cheetara, Grune shouted, "Monkian!"  
Monkian squeezed past Slithe to answer Grune's call. The simian's eyes scanned the chamber quickly. "Only a coupla snarf's and 2 ThunderCats to deal with? What are you waiting for, Grune. Grab the Sword before the other cats get here!"  
"I'll grab the Sword in due time, simpleton." Grune retorted. Pointing to Cheetara, he added, "I want you to take your knife and make a 'special delivery'....understand?"  
Plucking the blade from his belt, Monkian smiled fiendishly. "Hoo hoo! Yes..." he replied, stepping threateningly toward Cheetara.   
"Cheetara," Panthro said quickly as he readied his nun-chucks, "get behind me. I can deal with these jokers."  
Grune approached Panthro menacingly, his club at the ready, with Vultureman and Slithe closing in on either side. "You're going to have your hands full with me to be able to help your she-cat, I'm afraid," Grune growled.   
  
  


  
  
Mefeset fought through the cocophony of demonic voices in his head, and willed his eyes to open. His eyes focused on a trio of priests, loyal subjects who had served him well during his rule. They appeared to be looking over a cartonnage cage with an embalmer. He tried to speak, but his jaw seemed stiff and unwilling to move. He then struggled to move his limbs, trying to sit upright, but to no avail. Though fighting to keep a coherent thought in his mind and his fear at bay, he was determined to speak.  
When one of the priests turned to look at him, Mefeset could only muster a strange groan. He wanted to tell the priest to exorcise him of the evil demons that have seemed to have invaded his very soul. Mefeset was stunned when the priest responded to Mefeset's efforts to speak by screaming hysterically.   
"No," Mefeset managed to croak in a gravelly voice that was not entirely his own. "Don't run. Help me."   
His spirit was indeed sick, that Mefeset knew without a doubt. But if his priests refused to help him, then his soul was surely doomed. And why were they so afraid of him? Perhaps his illness had taken more of a toll on him physically than was predictable.   
Mefeset finally was able to move his stiff limbs and sit upright, though their joints snapped and popped in a sickening fashion. Looking down at his hands and torso, he was horrified to find he'd been mummified. No wonder the priests had fled in fear. The illness had long since claimed his body, but the evil spirits still claimed his soul.   
Mefeset's jaw nearly came unhinged as he let forth a blood curdling scream into the desert night.  
"Say it," taunted one of the wicked voices in his mind.  
"No," Mefeset insisted. "You've taken my body, but you shall never fully possess my soul."  
"Say it, and you shall be rewarded with everlasting life and power beyond all imagination," promised the devils in his head.  
"No! NO!" Mefeset wailed as he swung his legs over the side of the embalming table and rose unsteadily to his feet. He held his head as if it were about to explode from the battle of wills raging within it. He looked warily at the canopic jars that had been placed around the table he sat upon. Those jars held his internal organs, he knew, and was sickened by the thought of it.   
"I have been cursed," he muttered bitterly. Mefeset found himself growing angry that he, who had been kind and giving in his life, had such a nasty fate befall him.   
He stumbled about the room several minutes, mumbling incoherently to himself before finally giving in to the evil spirits.   
"Ancient Spirits....of Evil...." Mefeset uttered in defeat, "Transform this decayed form, to Mumm-Ra, the Everliving!"  
The sunken holes that were Mefeset's eyes glowed red as he was consumed with the invigorating energy of the Ancient Spirits. His bandages flew off to reveal a huge, strong body beneath. The circular scar on his chest glowed red with power, and an image of a two headed serpent appeared within it. The canopic jars likewise shone a fiery red and shook as if they were about to erupt. They suddenly levitated and flew to the four corners of the small enclosure and grew into four great stone statues. Their growth destroyed the housing in which the mummification had been performed, leaving the four statues towering as menacing shadows into the night sky.   
The arms of the statues slowly raised until they were outstretched in front of them. A great quake followed, as an onyx pyramid rose from the desert sands.  
  
  


  
  
Tygra eyed the jackal pup warily from across the room. The silence in Jax's bedchamber laid heavy between them, as Tygra waited for the child to explain his earlier disturbing behavior. Tygra knew Jax was clearly afraid of him, and considered not pressing the issue at this point. But then again, he wasn't comfortable leaving the disturbed child alone, either.  
"Tygra!" WilyKat called as he skidded past the open chamber door. Backtracking, Kat poked his head into the room and tried to catch his breath.   
Tygra became alarmed. "What is it, WilyKat?"  
"Mutants! In the Sword Chamber!" Kat gasped.  
"What?" Tygra roared. "How in blazes did they get inside the Lair without tripping the alarms?"  
"I dunno," Kat answered, "but Grune is with them and they're attempting to overrun Panthro and Cheetara and take the Sword. I figured Kit and I would have a better chance to help them if we had you behind us."  
"Cheetara!" Tygra exclaimed, momentarily feeling his strength drain from him as he thought of what a Mutant might do to a female Thunderian in her condition. Gathering his bearings, Tygra bounded for the door. He turned to Jax, who sat across the room, slack jawed. "Stay here where it's safe, Jax. I'll return for you when the crisis is over."  
Racing beside WilyKat to the Sword Chamber, Tygra asked, "Where is WilyKit?"  
"She went looking for you at the other end of the hall," Kat responded, "she's probably already back at the Sword Chamber."  
Sure enough, they bumped into Kit at the entrance to the Sword Chamber.   
Tygra quickly scanned the room. Panthro and the Mutants were nowhere in sight. The Sword of Omens was gone from atop the Book of Omens. But the worse sight -- the one that nearly brought Tygra to his knees -- was that of Cheetara, lying motionless in the corner of the chamber.   
"Aw, gee!" WilyKit exclaimed mournfully, "We're too late!"  
"You two," Tygra ordered the twins, "get to the control room and scan the Lair and the immediate area. They can't have gotten far, if they're even out of the Lair."  
Kit and Kat nodded and ran off to do as instructed.   
Tygra then ventured across the expanse of the chamber. As he knelt down next to Cheetara, he noticed Bela curled up next to the fallen cheetah.   
"Oh, Tygra," Bela sighed as she rose to her feet. "Those blasted Mutants have taken Panthro and the Sword. Now Lion-O and Felina are forever trapped in the Book of Omens."  
Tygra gently felt for Cheetara's vital signs and was relieved to find she still lived. "What happened to Cheetara, Bela?"   
"The simian Mutant was going to try to cut the child from her. She tried with all her might to fight him off, and he probably would have succeeded if they hadn't decided to run while they had the chance. He threw her against the wall before he left, and she's been lying here unconscious ever since..." Bela sadly explained.  
Tygra's jaw clenched as he grappled with his emotions. He was just about to gently pick Cheetara up, when Jax came running into the room, holding the Sword of Omens with Monkian hot on his tail.   
"What the --??" Tygra said as he spun around.   
"Come back here with that, you trecherous little brat!" the hairy ape sneered, closing the gap between himself and the pup.  
As Monkian grasped Jax by the collar, the child threw the Sword with all his might toward the Book of Omens. When the blade got within a few feet of the Book, it was drawn to its prior levitating position above the mystic tome, the vital connection between sword and book once again restored.   
Monkian shook Jax violently. "Why you insolent little--"  
"Hold it right there, Mutant!"  
"Wh--What?" The cowardly jackal recoiled at the site of Tygra, whip in hand and ready to pounce.  
"If you know what's good for you, Monkian, you'll unhand Jax and leave," Tygra demanded calmly but sternly.   
Monkian's eyes darted to the rotating Sword of Omens and back to Tygra. "Hoo! I'll, uh, take you up on part of that offer, Tygra," he sneered as he sprinted out of the chamber with Jax securely tucked under his arm.   
"No!" Jax screamed as he was hauled off. He tried in vain to scratch and bite Monkian. "I don't want to go with you!"  
Tygra was about to persue when Cheetara stirred and moaned.   
"Tygra?" she muttered, her eyes fluttering open. "Grune....he overpowered Panthro...with that damned thundrillium club...we've got to--" Cheetara stopped short as she doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach.  
Bela regarded the cheetah with great concern. "What's wrong?"  
As Tygra scooped her up, he explained grimly, "She's going into pre-term labor more than likely."  
"But-but...it's too early," Bela sputtered as she scrambled to follow Tygra out of the room. "If she delivers now, the cub won't -- I mean -- it can't possibly-- Oh, sneeyarf, this is awful!"  
"That's why I'm going to stop her labor," Tygra said with a confidence he didn't really feel, but hoped his false bravado would quell the fears of both Cheetara and the snarf.  
At that moment, Snarf came bounding down the corridor. "Tygra! Monkian just left with Jax and--"  
"I know Snarf," Tygra said, cutting the snarf off in mid-sentence. "But Cheetara is in serious trouble here. Let me get her medicated and then we'll deal with the Mutants."  
"Rwwl, how could this happen?" Snarf asked mournfully as he peered into the empty Sword chamber. "I wish Lion-O were here. What's taking them so long?"  
  
  


  
  
Lion-O took Felina's hand and stumbled across the quaking desert from where they had been eavesdropping on the events in the embalming chamber. But the shifting sands soon gave way to the stone floor of the onyx pyramid, and so the two darted behind the towering idol of the Vulture King.   
"Did you see that?" Felina whispered, her green eyes wide with a mix of fear and wonderment.   
"Yes," Lion-O replied, peering around the statue at the animated corpse that was Mefeset, now in the everliving form he knew as Mumm-Ra.  
Lion-O turned in alarm when he heard Felina stifle a cry of pain. Before he could ask what was wrong, he too was struck with a sudden feeling of fatigue and pain.   
Falling to his knees, he muttered, "The Sword...it must have been separated from the Book."  
Felina gulped and nodded solemnly in confirmation. "Pray to the Lords of Thundera that the bond between the Sword and the Book will be restored....or...." Felina ceased speaking as her eyes fell upon something that seemed to shock her. Lion-O followed her gaze and beheld the sight of the three priests and the embalmer several feet away. They lay sprawled on the cold stone floor, their bodies blackened and sunken as if they'd been dead for weeks instead of minutes.   
Lion-O couldn't take his eyes off the corpses' mouths, which hung open as if frozen in a silent scream. "I think I see why the Guardian warned us not to touch Mefeset at all."  
The debilitated cats' hushed conversation was interrupted by the booming voice of the Ancient Spirits of Evil.   
"Mefeset is no more. You are now and forever will be Mumm-Ra, the everliving."  
"Yes!" Mumm-Ra declared as he raised his muscled arms above his head and unleashed unbridled bolts of energy into the air. "I feel the power, surging through my brain!"  
"His brain?" Felina said in a strained whisper. "Didn't they scrape out his brains with a hook?"  
Lion-O couldn't help but laugh a bit at her comment. "I guess the Ancient Spirits of Evil had a spare to hand out."  
Felina bit her lip to keep from laughing herself. "This is no time for jesting, Lion-O," she said with slight amusement in her tone. "Besides, it hurts to laugh right now."  
"But," the Ancient Spirits warned, "your power comes at a price, Mumm-Ra."  
"A price?" Mumm-Ra raged. "I'll show you who must pay a price!"  
Mumm-Ra attempted to attack the four statues with the glowing red eyes. Lion-O grabbed ahold of Felina and held her protectively as Mumm-Ra's first barrage blasted into the statue of the Vulture King, causing flecks of stone to rain down atop of them.   
Enraged, the Ancient Spirits roared, "Fool! You dare bite the hand that so empowers you?" The heads of all four statues turned to face Mumm-Ra and blasted beams from their eyes into the chest of the towering, everliving being. Mumm-Ra was helpless as he shrank back to his mummified form, the force of the statues' beams sending him flying back into his open sarcophogus.   
At the same moment, Lion-O could feel his strength return to him and he concluded the Sword must have been reunited with the Book. While still hovering over Felina protectively, Lion-O reached his arm out and called, "Sword of Omens, come to my hand!"  
In a matter of seconds, the Sword fell into its master's hand. Forming an encompassing globe around the pair of ThunderCats, the Sword proceeded to lift them up out of the Black Pyramind and across the Mystic Void until they were hurtled out of the Book.   
"Lion-O!" Snarf bellowed. The diminutive creature's size was deceptive of his capacity to be heard. "You're back, oh thank Jaga!"  
"Yes, Snarf," Lion-O replied, still trying to shake off the disorientation that accompanies time travel. "We made it back in one piece at least."  
Snarf pushed himself up onto his tail and tugged on Lion-O's arm. "Rrrwwl. I'm afraid some of us here at the Lair won't be in one piece for much longer, sneeyarf snarf. We really could have used your help here, Lion-O."  
"Hmmm, I knew something was going on here," Lion-O admitted. "Felina and I both sensed it when the Sword of Omens was separated from the Book. What exactly happened, Snarf?"  
"It was aweful, sneeeyarf snarf. The Mutants and Grune got inside the Lair somehow and attacked Cheetara and Panthro. They've got Panthro and Cheetara is hurt."  
Lion-O exchanged a shocked look with Felina. "What of Tygra and the Thunderkittens?"  
"They're alright," Snarf assured him. "Tygra is in the infirmary tending to Cheetara now."  
The ThunderCat Lord bounded out of the room without further comment, trotting the short distance down the corridor to the infirmary. Felina and the two snarfs followed close behind.  
"Tygra," Lion-O said, not quite hiding the anxiousness in his voice. "How's she doing?"  
Tygra glanced down at the sleeping cheetah on the bed before responding. "She had been going into preterm labor, but I gave her a dose of magnesium sulfate and its muscle relaxant properties seem to be doing the trick. Her contractions have stopped."  
Felina and Snarf let out simultaneous sighs of relief.  
"Good," Lion-O replied with a quick nod. "We need to go get Panthro. Snarf can stay with Cheetara, Tygra. Let's go."  
Tygra's brow furrowed slightly. "Well, uh, forgive me Lion-O, but I don't think it would be wise to just go charging Castle Plundarr in the middle of the afternoon."  
Lion-O's anxiety was giving way to full blown agitation. "What do you propose we do then, Tygra? Wait around while the Mutants torture our friend?"  
"He's right, Lion-O," Snarf chimed in. "If you just go blasting in there right away with the ThunderTank, you'll play right into their filthy little paws."  
Tygra sighed. "I don't like the idea of Panthro being in Mutant custody any more than you do. I just want to make sure we all don't end up as slaves of Mutants. Right now, they're expecting us to act rashly on our emotions. The best time to rescue them is later, after nightfall."  
"Them?" Felina questioned.   
"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Snarf answered, "They've got Jax too. The brave little guy snatched the Sword from Monkian and returned it to the Book."  
Felina gasped. "That poor kid..."  
"Even though Jax is technically among his own kind, I propose we rescue him as well," Tygra added. "I don't think those particular Mutants would take well to having a child around for long, much less one as troubled as young Jax appears to be."  
"Of course," Lion-O conceded.  
"Then it's agreed," Tygra asked as he stepped away from Cheetara's bedside. "that we wait until nightfall to make our move?"  
Lion-O looked to Felina and then to the pair of Snarfs and could tell he was definitely in the minority opinion. "Yes, it's agreed," he said halfheartedly.  
WilyKit poked her head into the infirmary doorway. "Hey you guys, glad to see you made it back."  
"We tracked the Mutants as best we could," Kat added as he appeared from behind his sister, "but some of the controls are all busted up."  
"Could you tell where they put Panthro?" Tygra asked.  
"Yeah," Kit said, "an infrared scan of Castle Plundarr suggests he's in their dungeons. We couldn't get a fix on Jax though."  
"It was too hard to tell his body heat patterns from that of the other Mutants," Kat explained.  
Lion-O's jaw tensed as he thought of his friend being tossed into some dank Mutant dungeon. He wasn't sure if he could wait around for dark to come...  
  
  


  
  
_It's the sound of my ego spinning out of control  
Sounds in my head that might never come out  
Stuck in my head forever and ever and how do you put them out?  
  
Oh, these are the stories that will never unfold  
All of the characters cast in stone  
You surely weathered them, I don't remember them  
They'd all fade away  
  
I'm a child, I'm a baby  
I can change my mind like any other genius  
This is genius, this is genuine, this is bullshit  
  
Suppressing the violent side  
That ego can override  
  
As a child, as a baby  
As a phenom, as a meteorite  
Burned out in the galaxy, where the parking lots are oh so bright  
  
Suppressing the violent side  
That ego can override  
  
--Egoverride, Bob Mould_

  
  
Go to Chapter Thirteen  
Return to Fan Fiction Page  



	13. Defender

Chapter 13 of _Signal in the Sky _  
  
  


**_Defender_**  
By Purrsia Kat  


  
This chapter dedicated to Lance S. Duncan :-)  
  
  
"What the--" Panthro croaked. He blinked in an effort to clear his blurred vision. His thoughts seemed just as mottled and unfocused as the scene that swam before his eyes. Then, a single lucid thought cut through the hazy swath, jolting the panther back to reality. "Cheetara!" he rasped, trying in vain to move his arms. "Damn!" he growled, squinting down the length of his outstretched arm at the shackles that chained him firmly to the wall. Though he strained against the restraints with all his might, Panthro was still too weakened by the fight with Grune and his Thundranium club to break free.   
Panthro fought back a gag reflex at the overpowering stench of the dungeon. The pungent odor of human waste informed Panthro that he was likely held hostage in Castle Plundarr. His previous experience regarding the Mutants' treatment of prisoners and their dungeon 'upkeep' practices made him almost certain of his suspicions. Panthro drew his knees up to his chest and let his head fall back against the cold stone wall. He was helpless to do much more than sit and think about Cheetara, and wonder if the same, if not a worse fate, had befallen her as well.  
"If they hurt Cheetara," he thought bitterly, "the Code be damned I'll bust every bone in Slithe's body." He was at least past being angry at himself for failing to protect Cheetara. After all, he reasoned, what the hell could he do against Thundranium for Jaga's sake? The sneer on Monkian's face when he lunged at Cheetara with deadly intent was the last clear thing Panthro could recall. Anything that happened afterwards was just a blur of pain and darkness. Hell, he didn't even know if Lion-O and Felina ever made it out of the Book of Omens.   
The sound of Jackalman's nervous cackle brought Panthro out of his thoughts. He stared into the darkness in the direction of the sound. Panthro emitted a deep growl as the glimmer of lantern lights illuminated the staircase leading down into the dungeon. The light soon revealed Jackalman, Slithe and Grune emerging from the corridor.   
"Well, well, Grune...so it is true!" Jackalman brayed. "You did succeed in capturing a ThunderCat! I say we kill him before the others come to the Castle and rescue him."  
Grune's glare was made all the more sinister by the flickering light of the lantern Jackalman clutched. "This is why you're all lucky I'm here to lead you, fool! As for you, you cowardly jackal, you don't have a say in Panthro's fate. I recall you were here sniveling while the rest of us faced the ThunderCats." He looked down at the bound ThunderCat with a mixture of disdain and amusement. "Besides, I have my reasons for keeping him alive...for now."  
"Still," Slithe grumbled, "any ThunderCat that still breathes causes me concern. We had Tygra in our custody at one time, ready to be flung to the four winds, when that miserable cub saved him."  
Grune sighed, "I suppose I'll have to spell it out to you. Let's go!"  
"Good," Jackalman agreed, wrinkling his nose. "It smells bad down here anyway."  
Grune grunted. "I ought to string you up along side the ThunderCat, Jackalman...you're about as useless!"  
Jackalman snickered uneasily. Before following Grune and Slithe out of the dungeon, he turned to face Panthro. "I hope you enjoy your brief stay at Castle Plundarr. I'll leave you with a gesture of Mutant hospitality." With that, Jackalman kicked a pile of nearby manure onto the captive cat.   
"You'll pay for that," Panthro growled, trying to shake the offending material off himself.  
"Will I?" Jackalman mocked. "I don't think you're in any position to make good on that threat. Soon, your reputation will evolve from Panthro the Deadly, to Panthro the Done-in."  
Panthro scoffed. "You're brave enough while I'm bound to this wall, Mutant, but I look forward to making you piss yourself when I get out of here."  
Angered, Jackalman swung the lantern wide. Panthro tried to shift enough to avoid its impact. The last thing Panthro remembered was the burst of pain as the lantern shattered against the side of his face.  
  
  


  
  
"Lion-O," Felina said with apprehension, "do you think this is a wise endeavor? I mean, you agreed with Tygra that you'd wait until--"  
"I know what I said," Lion-O cut her off sharply as he prepared to fire up the Thunder Tank. Though he still felt completely drained and nauseous from his time traveling turn in the Book, he couldn't shake the feeling that Panthro needed to be rescued now, not later. "I'm not going to sit around and wait while Panthro is at the Mutants' mercy."  
Felina, apparently in no mood for Lion-O's hostile attitude, countered, "But to go after Panthro in the light of day is insane. They'll see you coming miles away."  
"And when they do, they'll get out of my way if they know what's good for them," Lion-O snarled, hitting the ignition sequence on the Tank's control panel. He stared a moment at Felina, who stood beside the Tank, her brow furrowed. He could tell she didn't care for this side of him at all.   
"Well," she sighed, her expression softening slightly, "if there's no talking you out of it, then I'm going with you. You can't face all the Mutants by yourself. But shouldn't we bring along the others?" She nearly begged the question as she jumped into the Tank's passenger seat.   
Bela followed suit, hopping onto Felina's lap. "Looks like Snarf's right. I better start keeping a closer eye on you, Felina. You should be resting."   
"No time for that," Lion-O curtly replied to both Felina's question and Bela's remark. "Besides, Tygra would waste even more of my time than you just did trying to talk me out of going."  
The cat's paw began its ascent and Felina squinted at the late afternoon sun that glared down on her. Lion-O pointedly ignored her heavy sigh, bearing down on the Tank's throttle.   
"Rrrwl. You two shouldn't be so sore at each other," Bela remarked.   
"Neither of us are fit for battle right now. I just have a bad feeling about this." Felina looked for any sign that Lion-O was paying heed to her worries. But he continued to stare straight ahead, revealing nothing of his thoughts.   
  


  
  
WilyKat entered the hangar, followed closely by his twin. "I know that socket set is around here somewhere," he muttered, searching the shelves and boxes nearby. "We'll never get that control panel fully functioning without it. I still can't believe little Jax was the one who did all the damage in the first place."  
"Hey!" WilyKit exclaimed, "the Tank's gone! You don't suppose they all took off after Panthro and Jax without us?"  
WilyKat gazed through narrowed eyes out over the horizon. "By Jaga, they have! Look!" He pointed at a plume of dust rising from the ground off in the distance.   
"I can't believe Tygra would leave Cheetara given her condition," WilyKit said, her brow furrowed in concern. "And he seemed awfully set on waiting 'til nightfall before we did anything..."  
"Huh. Well he obviously changed his mind!" Kat declared as he grabbed his space board from its perch on the wall. "What I can't believe is they left us out of the action again, Kit!"  
"Wait! Who's gonna watch the Lair?" Kit wondered.  
WilyKat gave her a mildly annoyed glance. "I saw Snarf wandering around on our way down here. He can get stuck with boring Lair duty. Now let's go!"  
"Yeah," his sister agreed, leaping onto her own board. "To Castle Plundarr!"  
  


  
  
"How do you feel?" Tygra asked, though his smile couldn't completely hide his concern.  
Cheetara sighed contently. "Much better. The contractions have stopped, but I'm still pretty tired and sore."  
"That's to be expected," Tygra said, visibly relieved. "We just can't have that cub born too early."  
Cheetara propped herself up onto her elbows and allowed Tygra to adjust the pillow behind her back. "I owe Monkian a good thumping."  
"Yes, I believe the Code of Thundera might briefly slip my mind the next time Monkian and I cross paths," Tygra said only half-jokingly. He leaned back in the chair next to her bed and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I'm still trying to think of the best way to infiltrate the Castle. Nightfall will benefit us some, but we still have some logistical hurdles to overcome..."  
"Hm. What are Lion-O's thoughts on the matter?"  
Tygra sighed. "Actually, I was thinking of asking him to let me go alone."  
Cheetara gave her love a questioning look. "Oh?"  
Tygra rose and paced at the foot of the bed. "Yes, for two reasons. Alone I have a better chance of getting inside the Castle undetected -- especially with my invisibility advantage. Secondly, Lion-O, although I know he probably won't admit it, isn't physically up to a scrap with the Mutants. I can tell he's still suffering from a that jet lag type of illness brought on by the time travel."  
Cheetara smiled. "Jaga chose wisely when he named you head of Council. I'm sure Lion-O will agree with you. I know he can be quite headstrong, but he's also a reasonable young man."  
"Yes, I'm sure he'll--" Tygra ran to the window. "Great Jaga! I don't believe it!"  
Cheetara struggled to sit fully upright. "What? What is it, Tygra?" However, he didn't have to explain, for it was then that she heard the source of Tygra's distress. "I hear the ThunderTank -- he's trying to rescue Panthro himself, isn't he?"  
Tygra's scowl cut deep across his brow. "Not that I doubt the wisdom of the ancients, or Lion-O's worth as our leader, but I tell you, Cheetara -- I fear that young lad's rash behavior will never cease!"  
"Not that I'm excusing his behavior, but you have to remember -- he missed a whole part of growing up when he aged so much in stasis."  
Tygra replied as he stalked across the room, "Maybe so, but his continuing to act out without thinking things all the way through is a testament of our failing him. Because of the aging phenomenon, it's up to us to work all the harder to mold him into the wise leader we know he can be."  
Tygra nearly tripped over Snarf as he stepped into the hallway. At the last moment, Tygra leapt straight up and over the snarf. "Snarf! What in blazes --"  
"It's -- it's Lion-O!" Snarf huffed, struggling to catch his breath. "He took off in the direction of Castle Plundarr. And the kittens have followed him, sneeeyarf! I don't like this, Tygra."  
"Neither do I, Snarf. You stay here with Cheetara. I'm going to get reinforcements."  
  
  


  
  
Jax sat folded in a most uncomfortable position in the shadows, tucked in the corner of the Mutants' council room. The boy kept a wary eye on the bulky saber-toothed Thunderian known as Grune. He was reasonably sure that they all had forgotten he was even in the room, and he hoped it stayed that way. The entire lot of them were agitated, and Jax knew better than to draw attention to himself whenever an agitated adult was within striking distance of him. He'd been the target of his own father's misdirected anger too many times not to know better.   
"I still don't see why you won't let me go down there right now and put his lights out, hoo HOO!" complained Monkian to Grune.  
Jackalman snickered. "I used the side of his head to put my lantern light out."  
"Yessss," Slithe interjected. "And you came running up the dungeon steps like a whining snarf with his tail on fire!"  
"Well -- it was dark down there afterwards--"  
"Enough!" Grune boomed.   
Vultureman cackled. "You see what I have to deal with on a daily basis, Grune?"  
"As far as I'm concerned, scavenger, the four of you don't have 3 pebbles worth of brains between you." Grune paid no heed to Vutureman's indignant cries. Glaring at Slithe, he continued, "We're keeping Panthro around for one reason -- I want to draw Lion-O into a trap here. If we kill Panthro too soon, he'll know it."  
"How can he possibly know!" Monkian protested.   
Grune walked around the table and bent so that he was face to face with the simian. "It's that wretched Sword of Omens. In my days of being Jaga's second banana, I'd seen it warn him when other ThunderCats were in danger."  
Monkian smiled weakly under the weight of Grune's scrutiny. "Oh."   
They had been debating the proper fate of the blue panther for nearly an hour, and Jax simply wished they would shut up altogether. Then again, if they came to a conclusion as to Panthro's fate, then they might start pondering what to do with a certain jackal pup...  
"Let that mystic piece of tin warn him!" Slithe roared. "I say we eliminate the ThunderCat we have while we have the chance."  
"Fool! If he sees his friend dead through the Sword, he has no incentive to come here. And Lion-O's head on a platter is the real prize," Grune declared, punctuating the statement by driving his fist into the table, splintering the plank at the point of impact.   
Monkian was either unimpressed with Grune's show of brute force or he truly did have a pebble for a brain. Rising to his feet, he protested, "Lion-O will just bring along his friends and we'll be beaten again!"  
"You forget," Grune seethed, mere inches from Monkian's face, "that I know things about the ThunderCats you don't. If the son is anything like the father was in his youth, the cub will come...alone."  
Monkian suddenly shoved Grune. "Outta my way! I'm going to bash that panther's skull in whether you like it or--"  
Before Jax could blink, Grune slammed Monkian with frightening ferociousness into the wall. The boy flinched, causing the chains that bound his hands and feet to rattle loudly.   
Grune stepped over the unconscious heap that was Monkian toward the corner where Jax crouched, trembling. "You," he growled, "on your feet!"  
The combination of the chains and his uncontrollable trembling made obeying Grune's command a difficult task indeed. Jax finally managed to get himself upright.   
"How old are you, kid?" Grune demanded.  
Jax gulped and dropped his eyes to the floor. "S-s-six." His voice was little more than a pitiful squeak.  
Jax stifled the urge to cry out when Grune lifted him off the floor by his tunic. "Then you're old enough to stay the hell out of the way!" Grune tossed Jax aside. "Jackalman! Take this traitorous tyke somewhere and lock him up. We don't need him getting in the way of our plans like he did at the Lair."  
"With pleasure," Jackalman said with a sly grin. "We'd already have the Sword of Omens if it weren't for this so-called Mutant. What a shame he was brainwashed by those insipid cats."  
Jax kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut, and lay curled in a fetal position. He could feel the warm moisture spreading through his pants and knew he'd wet himself in fear. Jax was petrified of the Thunderian more than all the other Mutants combined. His eyes flickered open briefly when Jackalman took him roughly into his clutches.   
"Alright, brat, you're off to Mutant Reform School," Jackalman snickered, tucking the child awkwardly under his arm.  
Grune proceeded to instruct Slithe and Vultureman. "You two...check all the canons and make sure they're loaded with the Thundrainium shells."  
Slithe grudgingly agreed with a curt nod.   
"Wait a minute," Jackalman called from the threshold. "Did you hear something? I think I heard something..."  
"That was just the draft from the hall blowing through your ears, Jackalman," Grune snapped, "quit stalling and get that kid out of my sight!"  
  
  


  
  
Panthro blinked past the dried blood that was crusted across his face. Navigating the dark dungeon stairwell was proving difficult with his head throbbing in pain caused by Jackalman's earlier abuse. At least he'd recovered from the Thundrainium exposure enough to break free of his bonds. In fact, he'd succeeded in ripping the entire metalwork of the clasps out of the wall, leaving the bands still attached to his wrists.   
Panthro paused mid-way up the dark corridor. He crouched down slightly, making sure his footing was secure upon the step he occupied. The sound of flapping wings was getting louder -- which meant that whatever was flying toward him was getting closer. Panthro gulped fearfully when he realized just what variety of creature was flying above his head -- bats!  
He flailed his arms wildly at the group of bats, hoping to blazes to scare them away. It wasn't so much the bats themselves he feared, but what they represented. Namely, the unbearable years he spent in the hellish Pits of Plundarr decades ago. It seemed an eternity before the miserable beasts winged their way past him. Panthro knelt down in the silence that followed, waiting for his fear and the horrifying memories to subside.  
His composure finally regained, Panthro continued his painstaking trek up the dungeon stairs. When he got to the top step, Panthro cautiously peered around the corner. Seeing no sign of Mutants about the torch lit hallway, Panthro stepped out into the open. He wasn't sure which way to go, so he arbitrarily decided on a direction. The Castle seemed oddly deserted, and Panthro vaguely wondered why they didn't have the area near the dungeon more heavily guarded.   
His aching head was in no condition to ponder such issues. "Who knows how Mutants think," he grumbled.   
Panthro turned the corner and spied a window at the end of that corridor. Assuming he wasn't too far up inside the Castle, Panthro figured that window was as good an out as anything else. His attention was suddenly drawn to a shadow cast against the wall. He turned just in time to halt the downward swing of Jackalman's club. Panthro squeezed the end of the club with all his might until the weapon splintered.   
Jackalman's expression changed from wicked determination to that of almost-comical fear. "S-slithe!" Jackalman howled at the top of his voice while backpedaling away from Panthro.  
Panthro snarled. His punch landed squarely on the jackal's jaw with a sickening pop. "You son of a bitch," Panthro growled at the unconscious heap at his feet, "I owed you that."  
  
  


  
  
Felina watched the forest go by in a blur, as the Thunder Tank sped closer toward what would surely be a total disaster. Though the trees were devoid of their usual vibrant verdure due to the winter season, the day turned out to be a surprisingly balmy one. She could hardly revel in the pleasant weather, however. Not with Castle Plundarr looming ominously ahead.   
Felina had to try one more time to convince Lion-O to change his mind. "It's not too late to turn back and try a differnt approach," she blurted, with no attempt to hide her apprehension.   
Lion-O visibly tensed. "I'm growing tired of your protests, Felina. We're here, and we're going to get Panthro out of there."  
"And I've grown quite tired of your capriciousness!" Felina declared, her anger flaring. "I may not have the field experience you have, but even I know all you're going to accomplish is getting us killed. It's your duty to not only lead us, but lead us responsibly."  
Lion-O brought the Thunder Tank to a screeching halt. Felina fought to stop her forward inertia while keeping Bela secure on her lap. Without turning to look at her, he said coolly, "If you're so worried about your own neck, then you're welcome to get out now. And you really aren't one to speak of duty -- I had to take an interest in your studies to even get you to crack a book."  
Felina paused, struggling to keep her temper in check. She was more than a little hurt that his interest in the Book of Omens was borne out of a desire to manipulate her. Ignoring that issue for the time being, she calmly replied, "I believe I'm not the only one who thinks this is a bad idea. Tygra didn't--"  
"Don't even finish that sentence," Lion-O said with a weary sigh. "I'm well aware of what everyone's opinion of the situation is. But I've reached the proverbial point of no return anyway...we've probably already been detected on the Castle's radar by now."  
Before Felina or Bela could comment, the Thunderkittens circled around the Tank upon their space boards. After a few playful cycles, the pair hovered near the driver's side of the Tank.  
"Kit, Kat...what in blazes are you doing here?" Lion-O demanded.  
Pointing at the Castle only a few hundred yards ahead, WilyKat replied, "You're not going in there without us."  
"Yeah," agreed his sister. "We figured we could help distract the Mutants while you look for Panthro."  
"Let's get on with it, then," Lion-O conceded.   
The kittens excitedly blasted ahead.  
"Lion-O?" Felina's voice now reflected fear that was real rather than imagined. Her eyes didn't move from the Tank's monitors as she continued. "We're surrounded. Completely surrounded."  
As though on cue, armed Mutants by the dozen emerged from the brush of the surrounding forest. Without a word, Lion-O dropped the Tank into gear. Bela looked over the hood of the Tank, the concern evident on her face. "Kit! Kat!" the snarf called over the roar of the Tank's engine. "Get in the Tank!" She pressed the button that opened the vehicle's rear cargo doors, as Lion-O turned the Tank away from the Castle.  
Her warning to the kittens was followed by a hail of Mutant laser fire. The kittens struggled to steer their boards through the deadly blue rays. Kat was the first to land into the safety of the Tank. Kit would have made the perilous trip likewise, if the concussion by a blast from the Castle itself hadn't knocked her off her board. That same blast left behind the telltale linger of haze that were characteristic of the dreaded Thundrainium shell. Lion-O turned the Tank back in the direction of the Castle toward the fallen kitten.  
"WilyKit!" Kat cried, jumping up onto the divider that separated the rear and front ends of the Tank.  
Felina leapt to her feet and vaulted into the rear of the Tank. "Kat, get down from there. Getting yourself killed isn't going to help your sister."  
A laser volley that came close enough to singe his whiskers convinced WilyKat to obey Felina's sage advice. "I'm not just going to sit back here and do nothing," Kat declared, situating himself behind the Tank's own laser canon.   
Felina cautiously peered over the divider wall. She saw Kit lying on the ground, and she seemed to be both injured and weakened. Felina gasped as she saw a reptilian Mutant rushing toward Kit, his weapon aimed at the kitten. Just when Felina thought the child would meet her end, she did a double take. A fuzzy pink and red streak blazed into the path of the reptile's shot, sparing WilyKit, but at a deadly cost. Felina stood transfixed, stunned to have witnessed Bela's demise. It seemed as though it took several minutes for her to take her next breath. Felina only took a cursory notice when amazingly, Panthro leapt from the brush and scooped WilyKit out of harm's way moments later.  
In fact, she nearly leapt out of her fur when Panthro's deep voice came from behind her. "Felina. Kit needs medical attention."  
Felina blinked. And instead of comprehending what Panthro had said, she was only aware of the fact that the Tank was once again turning around. "We...we've got to go back for Bela. We can't just leave her like that--"  
Grasping her firmly by the shoulders, Panthro said sternly, "There's nothing more we can do for her. It's too dangerous to retrieve -- to retrieve her body. Right now, Kit needs your help. She messed up her leg pretty bad I think--"  
Felina noticed the Panther's eyes flash with a mixture of rage and disgust as they focused on something behind her. Instinctively, she turned to have a look for herself, only to be stopped by Panthro's rough grasp. "Felina...don't," Panthro warned before hollering over his shoulder, "Lion-O, shut the damned cargo doors!"  
As the doors came down, Felina managed to catch a glimpse of what had Panthro so uptight. There in the path behind them stood a band of reveling mutants. In the center of the gleeful group was the reptile who'd nearly finished Kit -- proudly hoisting Bela's limp body into the air on the end of a spear.  
The Tank rocked violently as the Mutants fired another barrage of Thundrainium shells. The resulting turbulance sent Felina tumbling to the Tank's floor. She slid down the length of the compartment, the wall providing her with a painful stop. Kit slid next to Felina, howling out in pain as the rough ride wreaked havoc on her injuries.   
Kit's cries pierced through Felina's veil of grief. Felina sat up and gingerly placed her hands on the girl's affected leg. WilyKat watched over the examination with a mix of curiosity and worry. "Is she gonna be alright?"  
Felina noted Kit winced only when she applied pressure to the cub's ankle. "I think she just twisted her ankle....her leg doesn't appear to be broken or fractured at least," Felina answered flatly. The weakening affects of the Thundrainium only added to Felina's lackluster mood.   
"That's good," Kat responded, the worry disappearing from his face. "I'm going to squeeze up front and see if Lion-O can use some help blasting a few Mutants." The boy scampered on all fours toward the opening between the two seats of the front compartment.   
Panthro, who had managed to stay standing during the last attack, awkwardly cleared his throat. "Hey kid....I'm sorry about your friend."  
Kit tried to keep her sympathetic smile steady while Felina wrapped her swollen ankle. "Yeah. If it weren't for Bela's bravery, I'd be nursing something a whole lot worse than a twisted ankle and a few bruises."  
A slight smile flickered across Felina's face. Looking up at Panthro she gasped, realizing for the first time that he was in need of medical attention as well. "Hey, you're hurt, too."  
Panthro shrugged off her concern. "It's not as bad as it looks -- scalp and facial wounds tend to bleed a lot is all. Besides, I've been dealt a tougher hand by Mutants when I was in --" Panthro grimaced and his jaw clenched, as if he were in pain. The Tank rocked with the force of another bombardment, causing Felina to seriously wonder if they would make it through the Mutant gauntlet alive. "Well, I've been through worse, anyhow. Lucky for me, this generation of Mutants are as stupid as they are ugly."  
"Hey, looks like we have a whisker of a chance now." Kat shouted to be heard over the din of the fight, as he called back to those in the rear. "Tygra's showed up with Turmagar and his troops."  
  
  


  
  
Slithe stared blankly at the slain snarf creature the reptilian underling tossed onto the table. "What's this?"  
"I'll tell you what it is," Grune said. "It's a token of failure!"  
The triumphant smirk on the underling's face melted into an expression of indignant bewilderment.   
"Failure?" Monkian echoed. He rubbed the knot on the back of his head he received when Grune slammed him against the wall earlier.   
All Jackalman could do was nod in approval of Monkian's query, his busted and wired jaw preventing him from speaking intelligibly.   
Grune paced about the Mutants' war room. "Yes, failure! Taking out a snarf is akin to shooting a caged rabbit with a pellet gun -- hardly a feat worthy of bragging about. The only acceptable victory would be if Jaga's precious protege was lying dead upon the table."  
Slithe narrowed his eyes. "I told you we should have finished Panthro while we had the chance! Now, not only has he escaped, but his would-be rescuers have as well!" Slithe hoped the others would see the situation as he did -- that Grune was a hopelessly incompetent leader. After all, Slithe didn't scratch and scheme his way from lowly Mutant cook to become leader, only to be usurped by a Thunderian of all things.   
Grune scoffed. "If a couple of ThunderCats can escape an entire troop of Mutants, that's pathetic on the part of your leadership, oh great commander Slithe."  
Slithe boldly stepped up to Grune, too angry to be cowed by the Thunderian's intimidating presence. "I s-s-seem to remember it was some overconfident blow-hard that declared Lord Lion-O would come alone." A secret part of Slithe rejoiced in the current failure. When he finally achieved the dream of crushing the ThunderCats and possessing the Sword of Omens, Slithe wanted to be sure that he and he alone received the glory. He'd show High Commander Ratilla that he wasn't just some dispensable fool, in charge of the Plundarrian misfits and sent on a suicide mission.   
"And all that wouldn't have mattered," Grune retorted, "if your gunners could hit the dark side of the Moon of Plundarr."  
Monkian shook his head in agitation. "The two of you stop arguing already, hoo HOO! You're giving me a bigger headache."  
Grune positioned himself so that he was nose to nose with the simian. "You're lucky all you have is a headache. Next time, I won't merely dent your skull. I'll crack it open like a coconut. You can understand that concept, can't you monkey boy?"  
Jackalman's face contorted into a bizarre expression that was half grin, half grimace. It was clearly a disadvantage for him to be prone to fits of laughter in his current condition.   
Monkian avoided Grune's piercing stare. "W-whatever," he mumbled.  
Vultureman was too excited about the other capture of the battle -- WilyKit's spaceboard -- to be unnerved by his comrades' battle of wills. The bird ran his hand over its smooth metallic surface. "Caw! Just imagine what we can learn of Thunderian technology, just from this kitten toy!"  
  
  


  
  
Snarf rushed down the stairs to greet the Thunder Tank as it rumbled to a stop in the Lair's courtyard.   
He approached just as Tygra was attending to Panthro. Inside the Tank, Tygra was prodding Panthro's battered face. "Ouch!" Panthro exclaimed with a measure of annoyance.  
Snarf was taken aback at the sight of Panthro's injuries. Even though most of the blood had been wiped off his face, it still looked to Snarf as if the Mutants used Panthro's head as a punching bag.  
"Does it hurt here as well?" Tygra asked, once again applying pressure with his fingertips to Panthro's cheek.  
"Only when you press on it," Panthro responded while swatting at Tygra's hands.   
Tygra glanced up at the Lair. "Your cheekbone is likely fractured. We can treat that better in the infirmary."  
"Bah," Panthro scoffed dismissively. "What are you going to do? Put my face in a cast? Just keep your fingers away from my face. I'll be fine."  
Tygra sighed. "Do whatever suits you. At least you got off luckier than others did this time out."  
Panthro leapt from the Tank and took to assessing the damage. "Holy hell! Would you look at the damage those blasted Thundrainium shells did? And on top of this, I have to build another space board," he grumbled.   
Felina glanced at Tygra, who now held WilyKit in his arms. She seemed as though she was about to say something to him, but Snarf could no longer contain his joy at seeing them all arrive and intact. "Lion-O! Tygra! Panthro! Everybody! Thank Jaga you're all okay! Cheetara and I have been so worried about you all. What's worse is, we learned the Black Pyramid is standing once again. I thought for sure that old bone bag would show up and make whatever trouble you got in, worse, sneyarf snarf."  
Lion-O came out of his own noticeably dark mood at that bit of news. He exited the Tank and circled around the front to stand before the frazzled snarf. "What? How do you know?" The others piled out of the Tank as well and gathered around Snarf.  
"Rwwl. Well, the telescreen was working well enough to give us that information," Snarf explained. "The reception was a bit fuzzy, but there's no mistaking that creepy skyline. The Pyramid is back, and Mumm-Ra likely with it. Sneeeyar-arf!"  
Tygra frowned and Kit squirmed a bit in his arms. He looked to Lion-O and Felina. "Looks like time is getting short where Mumm-Ra is concerned. Didn't you say you'd brought back some information pertaining to Mumm-Ra's human form?"  
"Hmmmph," Panthro snorted, glancing up from his inspection of the Tank's tread, "I can't believe that mummy was ever human."  
Felina's voice was little more than a whisper when she spoke. "Yes, we did. I didn't want to remove any artifacts from the past, so I took the liberty of committing certain documents to microfiche. They're all on the desk in my bedchamber."  
"Good," replied Tygra. "Those need to be analyzed quickly." Returning his gaze to Snarf, Tygra continued, "And just what is Cheetara doing out of bed? She's supposed to be restricted to bed rest, Snarf!"  
Snarf shrunk back slightly and let his ears droop. "I told her that, Tygra. But she was just so worried...and besides, I had enough to worry about --- what with Lion-O running off like that!" Snarf regarded his charge with a combination of hurt and annoyance.  
Lion-O simply cast his eyes to the ground and sighed.  
"And there's no dinner, because on top of everything else," Snarf continued, his agitation evident, "that Bela rearranged my entire kitchen again. I can't find anything in there!"  
WilyKat glanced up at Tygra with alarm. "Uh, Snarf--"  
"I know, I know," Snarf interrupted. "As a kindred species I shouldn't speak poorly of her, but that female really gets under my fur. In fact, I'm starting to think she does it on purpose."  
Tygra looked anxiously at Felina, who was biting her lip hard. "Snarf, you should --"  
Snarf waved his hands dismissively. "I know what you're going to say, Tygra. I should just tell her how I feel. Well, I've tried to the nice way, sneeyarf snarf. Now she's going to get a dose of good old fashioned snarf attitude. Where is she, by the way?" Snarf took a few steps this way and that, his eyes scanning the area around the Tank for any sign of Bela. "I assumed she went with you guys."  
"I -- I need some air," Felina said shakily, and hurried off toward the drawbridge.   
Snarf puzzled over her comment. They were all outside, for Jaga's sake. The air was going to be just as fresh -- not to mention just as chilly -- where they stood as much as anywhere else. "It's nearly dark out!" Snarf called after her. "And it's going to get really cold, and you don't have proper clothes on!" His advice unheeded by Felina, Snarf turned to the remaining group. "What's got into her? Was it something I said?"  
"Snarf!" Panthro cried impatiently. "Bela's dead."  
Snarf was momentarily flabbergasted, his mouth working but no words forming from its efforts. "I -- I -- I didn't know," he finally stuttered.   
Tygra sighed heavily. "If you'd have stopped going on about Bela for an instant, you would have known, Snarf. That's what we've been trying to tell you."  
"Rwwwl. I -- I feel awful. I really stuck my paw in my mouth this time. Heck, make that all four paws and my tail."  
Panthro scratched his head. "If only that were literally true. Then we'd have some quiet around here at least."  
"I'm going to get these shivering kittens inside," Tygra said, referring to Kit and Kat. "And then Cheetara is due for a stern lecture for ignoring my medical advice."  
"I think I'll skip out on that world of joy and get working on repairing the Tank," Panthro said, patting the hood of the Tank affectionately before heading for the hanger and his tools.  
Once everyone dispersed, Snarf and Lion-O were left alone. The pair remained quiet for an awkward moment. "How...how did it happen, Lion-O? And Jax....is he -- ? You know, is he...too?" Snarf asked in a small voice.  
Lion-O rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Snarf, I couldn't tell you what hand fate has dealt Jax. Things happened too fast to even attempt locating him. But, I don't think even the Mutants would do away with a child of their own kind."  
"Oh."  
"It all happened so fast," Lion-O repeated. "The Mutants came out of nowhere. I was just going to seal off the passenger compartment when Bela leapt out of the Tank...and...and was..." He trailed off, looking out over the horizon at the gathering twilight as if searching desperately for a distraction from the very thought of Bela's last moments. "But if she hadn't acted when she did, we'd likely be without WilyKit right now."  
Snarf was speechless for a rare time in his many years. Sure, he often complained about Bela. But the truth was, he was going to miss the old girl. Snarf wasn't sure how long he'd been wrapped up in his thoughts, but when he looked up he saw Lion-O preparing to mount WilyKat's space board. "Where are you going now? To find Felina?"  
"No, Snarf," Lion-O answered. "My guess is I'm the last person on Third Earth she wants to see now."  
Snarf frowned. "Why would she be upset with you, Lion-O? You didn't kill Bela -- those blasted Mutants did."  
"That may be technically true, Snarf. But it was my poor leadership decision that lead to the circumstances under which Bela perished," Lion-O sadly admitted. "Although Tygra and the others have avoided pointing that out, it's true nonetheless." Balancing upon the hovering board, Lion-O continued, "I just need some time and solitude to work this out."  
Snarf bit his lip to squelch the laundry list of worrisome warnings. He had to remember -- Lion-O was grown now and could take care of himself. Even if it was dark out there. And cold. And with Mumm-Ra, the Mutants, and Jaga only knew whoever else wanted a piece of the Lord of the ThunderCats lurking around. "Okay," Snarf conceded with effort. "I'll tell the others not to worry." He figured he could do the worrying for the whole lot of them.  
"Thanks, Snarf."  
Snarf heaved a sigh as he watched Lion-O disappear into the darkness.  
  
  


  
  
Felina rubbed her arms and shivered against the cold. Her short fur provided her with some protection against the season's chill, but not enough to completely shield her from it. She found herself heading in the direction of the burned-out Emite village, instinctively going that way in her distress. Tired of walking and her head feeling swollen and achy from weeping, Felina sat down against the trunk of a great oak tree just off the path. She sat there with her eyes closed for several minutes. She thought she'd surely lost her mind when she opened her eyes to see Alderan standing before her in the pale moonlight.  
"A--Alderan?"  
"Come inside," he replied, motioning for her to follow. "Get warm."  
Completely stunned out of her sorrow, Felina followed Alderan farther into the forest. They soon came to an outcropping of jagged rocks. Alderan led her around the side where he disappeared through a narrow opening in the wall of rock. Felina had to make quite an effort to squeeze her much larger frame through.   
Felina looked about the modest shelter, which was only supplied with the most basic of necessities. As she stepped before the fireplace to warm herself, she marveled at what a contrast this abode was compared with his hut in the former village. Gone were his massive collection of books. Not to mention the shelves of herbal remedies and elixirs he once owned. All were lost in that horrid inferno.   
"You must be troubled to be out in the forest by yourself, child."  
Felina, her eyes fixed on the flickering flames, nodded in reply. "It's not been a good day."  
Alderan reached over the fire, careful not to let the drooping sleeves of his robe hang into the flames. He retrieved the tea pot from atop the iron plate that hung inside the fireplace. After offering Felina a steaming cup of the tea, he remarked, "Your faithful companion has parted from this world, yes."  
Felina nearly choked on her first sip of tea. "How did you know?"  
"Many of my fellow Emites survived the Great Fire, Felina. We see much that goes on in and around the forests," he explained.   
The lioness was truly glad to finally have confirmation of not only Alderan's survival, but that of some of his brethren as well. "But you live here....alone?" She couldn't help but notice how truly haggard the Emite looked. His scraggly beard was now completely white, and the wrinkles on his face more pronounced than she remembered.   
"Aye," he confirmed. "My people are scattered once again. We likely should have never banded together in the first place. Even still, we are determined not to be driven into the underground caves as the majority of our ancestors were."  
"Yes. My husband has met the descendants of your ancestors," Felina remarked. "He said that so many generations had been forced to dwell in the dark caves within the Maze of Infinity, they couldn't come to the surface now if they wanted to -- their eyes unable to bear the bright light."  
"Indeed. Those few who escaped that cruel fate scattered to the four corners of Third Earth. Eventually, they came back together and formed the small community in the jungle you knew. But then the fire....seems our existence was not meant to be an easy one."  
Felina felt the urge to express the sincere apology she'd longed for him to hear since the blaze that shattered both their worlds. "Alderan. I'm sorry I brought that terrible fate down upon your village."  
Alderan waved off the apology. "No, no. That devil priest has been the instigator of my people's persecution for ages. He would have found our settlement eventually, so do not blame yourself. In fact, you and your feline cohorts have delayed or prevented that unnatural being's persecution of several tribes of Third Earthling by diverting his energy and focus upon yourselves. At least your kind is a formidable enough opponent to his evil to withstand his treachery for the most part."  
"It's selfish to admit," Felina confessed, "but sometimes I wish I'd never been reunited with the ThunderCats. When I found them, the Mutants and Mumm-Ra were discovered along with them. Things were so much easier when I was in the village. And Bela....Bela would still be with me if..."  
Alderan reflected quietly a moment. "Responsibility such as you bear is not always pleasant or easy," he agreed. "But if people like the ThunderCats won't stand up against the dark forces of evil, who else can?"  
"Like I said, it's a selfish way for me to feel, but I feel it nonetheless. I just have to wonder why we were chosen to be the defenders of the meek."  
"Ah, fortune is an odd mistress to court. She has many moods. I've found it's best not to question why fortune leads you down the path she chooses -- no matter whether she's smiling upon you or dealing the harshest of blows," advised Alderan.  
  
  


  
  
Lion-O cruised about the countryside aimlessly. He eventually found himself near the wreckage of their original spaceship. Suddenly feeling compelled by the mangled mass of metal that was once the Royal Flagship, Lion-O veered the space board sharply to the right. Dismounting near the ship's open side hatch, Lion-O carefully navigated the warped ramp and entered the fuselage. The roof had several gaping holes in it, allowing the moon to bathe the ship's interior with its mellow light.   
Lion-O rummaged through the wreckage half-heartedly, doing so in an effort to put off facing the ThunderCats' collective disappointment in him more than by a need to actually locate anything particular. Out of nowhere, a familiar blue aura saturated the room in its glow. Lion-O spun on his heel . "Jaga!"  
"Lion-O," the apparition spoke, "you seem troubled. What's on your mind?"  
He hesitated to say precisely what he was thinking of doing, knowing Jaga wasn't likely to approve. Going against his better judgment, Lion-O confessed, "In light of my recent poor decision and the resulting tragedy....I think it would be best if Tygra took over as Lord of the ThunderCats. At least until I can get a grip on my impulses."  
Jaga's concern was evident. "You mustn't let a mistake -- no matter the scope of its consequences -- keep you from fulfilling your sacred duty."  
Turning away from Jaga, Lion-O shook his head vehemently. "No disrespect, but I feel you're wrong on this, Jaga. As of right now, anyway, I'm unfit to lead."  
"Do you honestly believe every decision your father or I made, right up until Thundera's demise, was perfect and without cost?" Jaga implored. "As long as you realize the underlying lesson of your mistakes, you will become a better leader. But ducking your responsibility to lead will hurt the ThunderCats more than any poorly executed plan."  
"I'm not ducking anything," Lion-O argued, more than a bit resentful. "If anything I'm swallowing my pride enough to admit I can't handle this job right now."  
"I realize that upholding the tenants of the Code of Thundera and acting as the guardian of the weak and defenseless is not an easy task," Jaga conceded. "But no one ever said upholding those virtues would ever guarantee your own happiness or security."  
Keeping his back to Jaga, Lion-O scowled fiercely. "This isn't about me or my happiness."  
Lion-O immediately regretted his stubbornness when the blue light faded from the room marking Jaga's exit. Turning around, Lion-O futilely cried, "Jaga....wait!"  
The moonlight shining off a metal box near the spot Jaga had disappeared caught Lion-O's eye. He vaguely thought it odd that he hadn't seen it lying there when he first entered the ship. He ran his fingers over the smooth metal surface of the box's lid and the ThunderCat insignia etched there. The box was perfectly square, measuring two feet by two feet. Lifting it up, Lion-O was surprised at how light it was; its metal construct nor its contents lending it much heft.  
Once Lion-O seated himself on a nearby sturdy piece of debris, he popped the lid back on its hinges. Inside sat a neat stack of papers. He carefully extracted the paper that lay atop the pile and gingerly unfolded it. Lion-O squinted in the dim light to decipher the handwriting on the page. It appeared to be a letter his father, Claudis, had penned nearly a decade before Thundera met its end. In fact, thanks to the knowledge of Thundera's history the Time Capsule had imparted on him, Lion-O deduced from the date on the letter it was written on the eve of Thundera's most legendary battle. More specifically, it was the self-same battle in which his father had been seriously injured as well as blinded, making it necessary for Jaga to step into the role of Lord of the ThunderCats. Lion-O was further intrigued to see the letter was addressed him, though at the time Lion-O would have been not much more than two years old.  
  
_Day 146 of Thunderian Year 1260  
  
  
To my son, Lion-O, future ThunderCat Lord:  
  
I write to you on the eve before I depart for the Northern Border. Though I'm full aware that you are too young to read my words now, this is a mission from which I'm not likely to return. My hope is that someday, as you take the reins of the kingdom and with them the fate of your fellow Thunderians, you will understand through this letter all the things I never lived to show you in life. With your mother gone and my own fate closing in on me, I hope that you will spend a productive youth under Jaga's capable care and heed his wise advice.   
By the time you read this, you will already have knowledge of the weighty responsibility you inherited, as well as possess the essence of your destiny -- the mystic Sword of Omens. With Jaga's advanced age, it's likely you will take over the Lordship at a young age. Though it may be a difficult path to trod, my son, do not grow disheartened. Stay strong and keep the faith in the Code of Thundera just as strong in your heart as it was in the heart of the first Thunderian to possess the Eye of Thundera. For if you truly know the meaning of the Code of Thundera -- Justice, Truth, Honor, and Loyalty -- it will become more than just an ideal, manifesting into a force that will someday overcome the evil hatred that fuels the Thunderian / Mutant feuds.  
I have nothing but the utmost faith that you will grow into a fine man. I only regret that I was not be there to witness that growth and guide you through it. As a ThunderCat Lord, much will fall on your shoulders. Find the strength to bear the burden in your faith in the Code of Thundera. The Code, along with your fellow ThunderCats' belief in the same, will get you all through the most desperate of hours and the darkest of days.  
  
Your father,  
Claudis_  
  
Following the closing of the letter, Lion-O read a portion that appeared to be added later. It was written in someone else's hand but marked with the seal his father used to sign official documents after he'd been blinded.  
  
_Though I did, in fact, live through what was the most treacherous of battles, I find this letter rings with a renewed relevance on this, the day of Thundera's destruction. I must stay behind and guide the Flagship off this dying planet. Regardless of whether I can escape in time myself, it is not likely that we will meet again, my son. I am truly grateful that I had more years than I ever thought I would with you. Still, trying times surely lie ahead for you and your charges. Therefore, I hope you find comfort and wisdom in the above letter._  
  
Lion-O returned the letter to the box and shut the lid. He sat there for a long moment, letting the contents of the letter impress upon him. Unsheathing the Sword of Omens, Lion-O studied the dagger-length blade, with the mystic Eye in the hilt dark and sleeping. He thought of his father and his father's father, his mind going as far back into his family tree as he could fathom. He marveled at how they had held the same blade, upheld the same code, and lived the same dream.  
Gathering the box, Lion-O walked out of the wreckage with his head held high. He would return to Cats Lair as Lord of the ThunderCats and confront his folly head on. If one thing registered from his father's letter, it was this: he was given an unusual power and Lion-O had to get serious about it. It was not Tygra's job to take over the Lordship. At least not while Lion-O still had breath in him. He was determined to find a way to cope with his position and make his father proud.  
  
  


  
  
_When You Are Old Enough To Read These Words  
Their Meaning Will Unfold  
These Words Are All That's Left  
Though We've Never Met My Only Son I Hope You Know  
That I Would Have Been There To Watch You Grow  
But My Call Was Heard And I Did Go  
Now Your Mission Lies Ahead Of You As It Did Mine So Long Ago  
To Help The Helpless Ones Who All Look Up To You  
And To Defend Them To The End   
  
Defender   
Ride Like The Wind Fight Proud My Son  
You're The Defender  
God Has Sent   
  
Father, Father  
Father I Look Up To You And Heed Thy Call  
This Letter Ends My Search I'll Live Your Dream  
Now Passed On To Me  
And I Now Wait To Shake The Hand Of Fate  
Like The Dusk Awaiting Dawn  
So Wizards Cast Your Spell With No Heart To Do Me Well  
So It Is Written  
It Shall Be   
  
---Defender, Manowar  
  
_

  
  
Go to Chapter Fourteen  
Return to Fan Fiction Page  



	14. Bizarre Love Triangle

Chapter 14 of _Signal in the Sky_  
  
  
  


**_Bizarre Love Triangle_**  
By Purrsia Kat  


  
  
Felina tugged the heavy wool wrap tighter around her body as she made her way through the darkened forest. She was grateful Alderan had given her the garment to guard against the icy strength of the north wind. What a contrast from the weather they'd enjoyed earlier in the day. It seemed to Felina as if it was back to winter time reality. And with her distracting visit with Alderan concluded, Felina knew she'd also have to fully deal with Bela's death.  
She bent and closed her eyes tightly against the wind as she came out of the woods. In the clearing, nothing prevented the cutting wind -- as well as the snow that began to fall -- from whipping at her. At least she could see the lights of the Lair now.  
A short time later, she entered the warmth and security of the Lair. Felina couldn't remember a time when she'd been happier to pass through the Lair's lofty steel doors. And not simply because she was now out of the elements. Felina was truly starting to feel like the Lair was someplace she could call home. Felina padded quietly down the hall that led to the bedchambers, aware of the late night hour and hoping not to disturb anyone's rest.   
"Felina?"  
She nearly jumped out of her fur at the sound of Snarf's meek voice. The lioness turned and regarded Snarf with a weary smile. She opened her mouth to speak a greeting, but Snarf stopped her with a wave of his hand.  
"I -- I just want to say....rrrrwl...." Snarf's ears drooped heavily as he seemingly struggled for the right words. Felina squinted to better study his face. If she didn't know better, she'd swear that Snarf had been crying. Snarf released a weary sigh. "I'm sorry about Bela and all that stuff I said about her," Snarf said in a rush.  
"It's okay, Snarf. I--"  
"No it's not," Snarf insisted. "Truth is, her way of setting up the kitchen made more sense. And she was right not to fawn over you like you're still a little kid...and....sneeeyarf....I'm not just saying that because she's -- you know --" Snarf averted his eyes as his voice trailed off.  
Felina nodded solemnly, not knowing what to say. An awkward moment passed before Felina spoke. "How is everyone else fairing from the day's travails?"  
"Well," Snarf replied, perking up a bit, "Lion-O is back --"  
"Back?"  
"He left right after you did, sneeyarf snarf. Didn't really say where he'd been; just went straight to bed," Snarf explained. "Sorry, but I didn't feel much like playing the inquisitor tonight."  
A faint smile tugged at the corners of Felina's lips. "I understand. How is Panthro? Did he ever let Tygra check him over?"  
Snarf chuckled softly. "Need you even ask? Of course not. Even now, he's down in the hangar nursing 'his baby' back to health. He mentioned something about building some new vehicles so that next time Lion-O goes charging off on a mission, the Thunder Tank won't have to take a beating. Oh, and Tygra is still roaming around here somewhere, trying to figure out just how the Mutants breeched the Lair's security systems."  
Felina nodded and stifled a yawn. "And Cheetara? She's fairing well?"  
"Yeah. No more labor scares, but she's still taking it easy," Snarf replied. "But you should get yourself to bed. We've all had quite a day, and you're no exception."  
She smiled, thinking how Snarf would never be able to squelch that part of him that just had to look out for the better good of those he cared for. "Same goes for you then, Snarf. Goodnight."  
  
  


  
  
Felina lay wide awake in the darkness for at least an hour, sleep never overtaking her exhausted mind. Alone in her bedchamber, memories of Bela haunted her, refusing to let her mind wind down into peaceful slumber. Felina blinked back tears as she gazed to the foot of her bed where Bela usually lay, curled up in a fuzzy ball.  
Sitting up and abruptly tossing blankets aside, she set her feet down on the cold floor and walked across the room to her window. She wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to do the job her thin nightgown failed to do, though the chilled air was not completely responsible for her shivering. She stared out at the swirling snow flakes that sparkled in the courtyard's security lights for a long moment.  
In her restlessness, she wandered out into the now silent, empty corridor. With only the low-power lights on in the hall, the muted yellow glow mixed with the silence was like a manifestation of what was in Felina's own heart. After glancing down both ends of the hall several times, Felina turned and began to wander the Lair aimlessly.  
  
  


  
  
Lion-O awoke with a start, blinking several times at the dark figure looming over him. Lion-O backpedaled across the expanse of his bed, ready to spring into a defensive stance until a soft voice emerged from the darkness.   
"It's me."  
He squinted at the figure. "Felina?" Lion-O relaxed as she sat upon the edge of the bed and leaned in toward him, her features finally coming into focus in the dim light.   
"I couldn't sleep..." she said apologetically.  
He reached out and rubbed her shoulder. "Want to talk?"  
"Nothing really to say," she replied, looking down at her clasped hands.  
Lion-O's hand dropped from her shoulder, and he leaned back on his hands, looking awkwardly ahead. "Oh." It's not like it was a secret to anyone how they both felt about their arranged marriage. And most likely, his role in Bela's death had pushed Felina beyond any hope to even try to make the best of their situation. Not that he could blame her. In fact, he imagined making a relationship flourish was hard enough when the two parties involved chose one another. Not to mention the fact that --   
His thoughts were cut short when Felina clasped him by the chin and turned his head to face her. Before he could open his mouth to question her actions, she kissed him. Lightly at first and then with much more intensity as she leaned into his body. Any form of questioning that came to his mind vanished, the shear power of her kisses lulling his mind into a numbingly lustful bliss. Lion-O was pleasantly surprised to have Felina take the initiative concerning physical relations. She'd been at best awkwardly accommodating to his advances in the past, what few he'd dare to make, anyway. He offered no resistance as she shed her gown and gently pushed his already-nude body down on the bed. Wordlessly, they merged together amid a tangle of hot flesh and wet kisses.   
  
  


  
  
Long after Lion-O fell asleep, Felina remained awake beside him. The closeness she'd desired through making love was only superficially served. A physical joining was certainly no substitute for an emotional connection. Once again, she was left to ponder her thoughts quietly in the early morning hours. It was then that she took notice of the metallic box, sitting upon the desk across the room. Slipping carefully from the bed, Felina quietly crossed the room and sat in the chair before the desk. She noticed the ThunderCat insignia impressed atop the metal lid and traced her fingers lightly across it. Curiosity overtaking her, she clicked on the desk lamp and opened the box.   
She immediately became wrapped up in the contents of the box, starting with the same letter from Claudis Lion-O read earlier in the evening and working her way through. Not only were there letters and official documents penned by Claudis' own hand, but also a binder containing musings of her father, Jaga. Also, there were a few letters tucked within the pages of the binder, which were letters to Jaga from her mother, Leonda. Felina was drawn to these papers, all her wonderings about where the box came from vanishing as she eagerly soaked up the tale the prose told of the parents she hardly knew. It was almost as if the pages reached out from the faded pages and gripped their alphabetical fingers around her mind, transporting Felina back to a time when her parents fell headlong into both love and scandal.  
  
  


  
  
_Jaga sat at the desk in his bedchamber, his face resting in his palms. He sighed heavily, unsure of how to proceed. At first, he dismissed the rumors as part of the natural reluctance of people to accept the viability of a May-December romance. But now, the real truth hurt more than the talk. Jaga stole himself to look down at the document before him; it was a damning little piece of evidence. He felt his face warm and he cursed himself a fool. A fool, not because he'd been blind all along to the signs pointing to the truth he chose to ignore. No, a fool because even as he sat before the undisputable evidence the Thunderian marriage certificate provided, his mind still spat forth a thousand excuses why the Leonda named on the document was not his beloved. The woman described on the document matched in every way to the one he'd been involved with for nearly a year -- the same name, age -- everything. The cold logic of his mind told Jaga it was all true. He'd been carrying on this entire time with a married woman. And not just any married woman, but one who was wed to his friend and fellow ThunderCat, Grune. But his heart refused to believe that Leonda could be capable of such deception. There had to be a reasonable explanation for everything.   
Jaga rubbed his eyes wearily, appalled at the lump forming in his throat and the stinging in his eyes suggesting he may weep. He'd secured the marriage document days ago and hadn't found it within him to confront Leonda with it. But tonight, when she called on him, he would put off the unpleasant business no longer. Tonight, he would hear the truth from Leonda's own lips._  
  


  
  
_Leonda absently ran a brush through her thick, dark mane. She gently rubbed her swollen abdomen, and the infant within kicked in response. A bittersweet smile crept across Leonda's visage. Everything she'd ever dreamed about romance had come true. Though she never thought she'd find it in a man so much her senior as was Jaga. Indeed, when she first arrived at the Cats Lair at the behest of Lord Claudis, Leonda never expected to fall in love with anyone, let alone the respected ThunderCat elder. But just as the spring sunshine coaxes the life from the earth, so Jaga's quiet and gentle manner evoked love to blossom in her heart.   
Nagging guilt was the only black mark on the romance, for in the preceding year, she'd gotten to know a ThunderCat warrior. Her father would often offer Grune and his troops quarter whenever they passed through the remote area of Thundera where the family farm was located. Though she liked Grune well enough, when he asked her to marry him, she wasn't sure. It seemed sudden, there was a significant age difference...and he just didn't make her heart sing the way she thought it should if she were truly in love.  
Her father, seeing the opportunity for her to marry into Thunderian nobility, urged her to accept. Love, he said, would grow between them in time. She was young at just eighteen and so time was on her side. Besides, what was there not to love about a ThunderCat, her father reasoned. Grune could offer her security and protection from the dangerous world in which they lived. No, the small detail that she was not in love with Grune mattered little, he insisted. And so, before Grune lead his troops on another mission against the marauding Mutants, they wed there on her parents' farm. They didn't have time to consummate the marriage, and Leonda was secretly grateful for that. She'd heard that sex often proved initially painful for a girl, and had no qualms about putting off the matter until Grune returned from his current tour of duty.   
Coincidentally, she was summoned to the Cats' Lair by Lord Claudis himself, not long thereafter. She assumed Claudis summoned her to the Thundera City when he got word that she'd wed a ThunderCat. To her surprise, nobody seemed to know of the nuptials. Perhaps, she reasoned, Grune had not gotten the word out. Leonda likewise pushed the issue to the back of her mind once she was told of the incredible task Lord Claudis assigned to her. It seemed she was one of the few left that possessed knowledge of the language of the ancients.   
This language was taught to her by her mother, which was traditionally passed down the through the maternal lineage of her family. Leonda never did quite believe her mother's claim that her kin used to be keepers of a sacred, magical book. Rather, she dismissed the notion as an elaborate dream of a poor farmer's wife to fuel some feeling of importance. Still, the language intrigued Leonda and she absorbed it quickly.   
She was ushered by Claudis and Jaga to a chamber that held a mythical golden tome. Claudis hoped she could translate it. The Book of Omens was a challenge to decipher, even knowing the language in which it was written. She'd pored over it much of the time since, gleaning valuable insight here and there. Leonda was told to report any new findings to Jaga, and at first thought nothing much in the way of love toward the much older gentleman. It was the night Jaga brought the Treasure of Thundera to her chambers when the kiss that started the spiral into love and deception happened. They figured out what the Key of Thundera was for by taking a frightening journey into the Book itself and meeting the intimidating guardian. When they were thrown out of the Book, entangled together on the floor -- that's when it happened.   
Rising to her feet, Leonda prepared to meet with Jaga in his chambers. Their child together was due any day now and perhaps he wished to get things in order before the birth. Luckily, the fact that the two never wed was not viewed as highly unusual to Thunderians. Not that Jaga hadn't asked her to wed. It broke her heart to refuse him, but she was already walking a thin line with this affair. She certainly didn't need to add polygamy to her list of crimes. A bittersweet smile graced her lips as she thought of how suddenness and an age gap were such major considerations when she wavered at the idea of marrying Grune; and how little they mattered when it came to Jaga. Love was indeed a strange beast. Walking the corridor on her way to Jaga's chambers, Leonda just wanted to cherish what happy time they had left together. In just a few weeks, Grune was due to return and the horrible truth would be exposed. Many times, she'd nearly confessed -- but the selfish part of her that just wanted one more moment with Jaga always won out.   
Upon opening the door, Leonda pushed her nagging guilt and anxiety about the near future aside and donned her warmest smile. She studied Jaga as he continued to stare pensively out the window. He failed to even spare her so much as a glance when she entered the room, and a shock of fear shot up Leonda's spine. She thought for a panicked moment that perhaps Grune returned early. It was an eerie feeling of deja vu, harkening back to the night several months ago when Jaga casually mentioned to her that he received word that Grune had gotten married. She was only able to breathe again after he went on to say Grune's letter did not supply many details, thanks to Grune's gruff and to-the-point manner -- and so her secret remained as such.  
"What's the matter?" Leonda asked, trying not to sound too timid as she stepped toward him hesitantly. He seemed distracted the last several days. Perhaps the war against Plundarr was not going well.  
Without glancing in her direction, Jaga replied, "I've got something at which you should take a look." Keeping his eyes averted, he extended his arm to offer the folded document he held.   
In silence, Leonda gently took the paper from Jaga, and slowly unfolded it. She quickly scanned the document, her heart sinking with sickening realization. She was grasping her own marriage certificate. It seemed like minutes passed while words eluded her. Mercifully, Jaga broke the silence. "Why?" he simply asked. "Why the lies?" He sounded more heartbroken than angry.  
"Y-you don't understand," she stammered, dropping the tell-tale piece of paper to the floor. "It's not how you think."  
"So that paper is a forgery? Are you denying you're married to my friend, Leonda?" Jaga demanded, with a definite angry edge to his tone this time.   
"I-I...no," Leonda admitted weakly, blinking back tears. "But, I don't love him, not like I do you."  
"Damn it, Leonda!" Jaga cursed through gritted teeth. His glare penetrated her like daggers, and she wished more than ever that he'd return to simply not looking at her. She felt her chest begin to hitch and she knew it would be a matter of moments before she started bawling. So much...so much she wanted to say, so much she needed to explain. "You had to realize that Grune and I are friends as well as fellow ThunderCats. And do you know what ThunderCats live by? The Code of Thundera, which include the tenets of truth and loyalty. Taking my friend's virgin wife to my bed is not exactly the embodiment of those ideals."  
Leonda wiped at the rapid flow of tears in a vain effort to dam their flow. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anybody. Don't blame yourself. You are guiltless, as you did not know. But we are meant to be together. I just know it." Leonda was beyond caring about how pathetic and desperate she sounded in that moment.  
Jaga sighed and rubbed his forehead as he often did when he was impatient with the young lioness. "Leonda, it doesn't work like that, " he began, pacing his words methodically. "We're done, do you understand? I will do right by you as far as the cub is concerned, but whatever we had between us is no more."  
In the deepest part of her soul, Leonda expected him to react this way. But the part of her that came alive and believed in romance when she fell in love with Jaga also wanted to believe that somehow, he'd set everything else aside and still be with her. She clasped her hand over her mouth and sank to her knees as Jaga brushed past her. The damning sheet of parchment floated on the breeze created by Jaga's flowing cape as he left. She stared at it, the slow-motion and graceful way it glided hypnotizing. Her mind was frozen in a state of grief so deep it made the world around her seem to elongate into an blurry, gray tunnel. Leonda's sobbing finally began to subside, and she slumped her head in sorrow. A frown creased her brow as she noticed her gown was wet -- too wet to credit the tears she'd wept. In fact, she was sitting in a puddle of moisture. She gasped in concert with a mild cramp in her abdomen as she realized the baby was coming.  
_  
  
  


  
  
_Jaga paced the floor, agitation etched into his brow. In the other room lie Leonda and his newborn daughter, Felina. Before him stood his longtime friend, Grune, who had returned earlier than expected. "I don't know what to tell you, Grune. I had no idea...."  
Grune sighed heavily. This was not the homecoming he'd been daydreaming about. "I need to talk with Lee," Grune said gruffly, brushing past Jaga and into the adjacent room. He ducked slightly to fit under the door frame. He stood silently for a moment at the foot of the bed, carefully looking over his bride and the squirming newborn she clutched to her breast. He noticed she was making a point to avoid his gaze.   
It was clear Leonda was not going to be the first to speak, so Grune took the initiative. "I thought you were a woman of integrity," he said quietly, his tone void of any malice. Rather, he spoke mournfully.  
Leonda's only response was to cast a nervous sideways glance.  
"However, you are still my wife. I'm willing to forgive you and raise the child as my own," he announced.   
At this, Leonda looked at him squarely. "No," she said, her jaw set firmly. "I'm in love with Jaga. I'm sorry, Grune. When I married you, I didn't know what love is -- I thought I did and I'm sorry I hurt you. But I cannot stay with you when I have feelings for another."  
Grune growled softly, his mouth curling into the slightest of snarls. But, she had just had Jaga's child. Perhaps she would change her mind in time. One thing he was certain of -- Jaga would not indulge the affair any longer. So it had to be merely a matter of time before Leonda came to her senses.   
_  
  
  


  
  
_Over the next few months, little seemed to change much to Grune's disappointment. Jaga insisted on assisting Leonda as far as the child was concerned, which only seemed to give Leonda hopes of a reconciliation. On top of that, the entire Lair was abuzz with the gossip. The tales began to spin wilder and more out of control as they were spread about. Until one day, the word came down that Jaga and Leonda hadn't ended their romance.   
At first, Grune refused to believe it, shrugging the notion off as the malicious work of busy bodies that had little else to do but theorize about the personal lives of the nobility. But after casually mentioning the rumors to Lionas, Claudis' wife, Grune's curiosity was piqued. Lionas showed definite signs of discomfort when the subject was broached. And since Lionas and Leonda spent much time together, it only made since that she would know something. Truthfully, part of Grune didn't want to know if it was true. But the larger part of him had to know.  
He set about having Leonda followed and it wasn't long before he found out the truth. Grune saw it with his own eyes, even. Jaga and Leonda walking the baby around the City park; Jaga walking Leonda to the modest home she now lived in on the outskirts of town; the kiss they shared on the doorstep, which was far more than a friendly kiss. The intense feelings inspired by this double betrayal were hard to describe -- Grune never felt anything remotely like it before.  
The only recourse he knew of was to go to Lord Claudis and let an unbiased third party settle the issue. And now there he was, sitting at the round council table in closed session with only Claudis and Jaga. "This Leonda," Claudis said, speaking thoughtfully, "she is still married to Grune, no?"  
Jaga nodded solemnly. "Yes."  
"I can see how the child came about, with you not having knowledge of her state of matrimony beforehand, Jaga. But now..." Claudis trailed off, deep in thought.   
Grune tensed. As much as he didn't want it to have to come to this, he regretted the punishment Jaga was about to receive. And as ridiculous as it was, Grune still wanted another chance to be to Leonda what Jaga already was. That would be impossible if they continued to carry on with one another.  
"She is quite young. But I believe her when she says she no longer loves Grune. She has asked me to have the marriage annulled, Grune. And I'm granting her wish -- though it will still take some time to become official," Claudis gently explained.   
Grune looked up at Claudis with an expression of total shock, barely noticing Jaga's nearly identical reaction. Finally, the burly saber tooth found his voice. "What? When did you talk with her?" he demanded.  
"That matters not," Claudis responded. "Both of you should start over anew and recognize the marriage as the apparent mistake it was. I'm not trying to be cruel, Grune, but I truly think it's for the best for everyone involved. I do believe she cares for you and she does not wish you any ill will...these things, sometimes just happen. Perhaps if you hadn't been apart from one another so soon after marrying, things would have turned out differently."  
Did Claudis really expect Grune to just sit by and watch Jaga and Leonda become a happy little family right under his nose? He'd never felt so insulted in his life. "And so that's it?" Grune asked incredulously.   
"Jaga will have to resign his rank in the Thunderian forces for his part in the fraternization. He'll have to rejoin the troops and start at the bottom," Claudis explained, almost regretfully.   
"I see," Grune responded coolly, his eyes narrowing. It was punishment, but not the standard for such an offense. Jaga was getting off easy, as far as Grune was concerned. Jaga was likely to advance through the ranks quickly with his experience and abilities, making the punishment little more than a slap on the wrist. The thought more than disgusted Grune. Jaga was going to come out of this nearly unscathed and with everything that Grune just lost.  
"I hope you understand," Claudis said. Jaga sat silently, contrite in his demeanor.   
Grune rose from his council seat. "Perfectly," came his growled reply.  
_  
  
  


  
  
_Leonda looked nervous as she tucked little Felina into the arms of Katya. She took a few moments too long fussing with the infant's swaddled blanket. "You go on ahead with the baby," she instructed the young lioness. "I'll join you both at the Academy shortly. I just have a few more things to gather here."  
Katya nodded obediently and left Leonda's home without further ado, taking only a bag of the baby's belongings with her.   
"I wish Jaga could have come himself," Leonda remarked, turning to Lionas. During the time Leonda spent at the Lair poring over the Book of Omens with the nobles, she and the Lady of Thundera became fast friends. Having Lionas here was almost as comforting as having Jaga there would have been. Almost.  
"After today's council meeting, he thought it best if you and Felina lay low until things cools off." Lionas looked slightly nervous herself. "Jaga would have seen you off himself, but he had to begin serving out the first part of his punishment. It's too bad, though. Little Lion-O is going to miss that daughter of yours. He's taken quite a liking to her already."  
Leonda blushed and averted her eyes to the floor. It shamed her to know she was partly responsible for Jaga's current state of disgrace. "I understand. And yes," she said with a fond smile, "it's cute how he looks out for her." She thought of the toddler with the shock of red hair showing keen interest in Felina as a new playmate.  
"Still, I think he's being overly cautious. Likely he's asking this of you more for the sake of cooling the scandal than for safety concerns." Lionas continued. "I don't think Grune would move to harm either you or the baby. He's a ThunderCat, after all."  
"So is Jaga and that didn't stop him from bending the rules when it was convenient for him." Leonda whirled around to see Grune's massive silhouette darkening the doorway.   
"Grune," she gasped, taking an instinctive step back from him, "what are you doing here?"  
Stepping into the light, Grune stared down upon Leonda, his arms wrapped across his chest in a defensive stance. "You didn't even have the integrity to ask me for a divorce. Instead, you went behind my back and asked Lord Claudis to annul the marriage."  
Even from a distance, Leonda could detect the distinctive reek of alcohol on Grune's breath. She glanced nervously at Lionas as several awkward moments passed. There was so much she wanted to explain, but the complexity of her feelings and the lump in her throat prevented her from speaking.  
"I see," Grune declared as if Leonda had spoken. "So it just ends like this. Tell me, was anything you ever said to me the truth?"  
At the time, she had meant everything. She truly did intend on being a dutiful wife when they'd married. But now she knew what real and true love was and there and neither her or Jaga could deny it any longer. It was this marriage that was the biggest lie. Leonda, however, couldn't vocalize any of these things she was thinking and feeling. But she feared the sorrowful look in her eyes told him everything. A shiver went down her spine when Grune's eyes flashed with what Leonda swore was pure malevolence.   
"Answer me, woman." Grune's voice rumbled low and menacing.   
"I...I didn't mean for this...I..." Leonda fumbled for the right words, failing miserably. "I'm sorry," she finally managed to squeak out.   
Grune's lip curled into a sneer. "I don't want your pity." Then, just as suddenly as he appeared, Grune turned on his heel and left.   
Leonda and Lionas stared at each other in stunned silence._  
  
  


  
  
_Grune slammed the shot glass down onto the bar. "What does that old man have that I don't?" His speech was well hindered by the alcohol and he spoke at a volume much louder than normal. Swaying on his barstool slightly, he eyed the patrons on either side of him. "Hmmm? Answer me that!"  
"She really dumped you for that old cat, huh?" the wiry panther to Grune's left snorted. "Must have money."  
"And the guy was your best friend? Damn, that's gotta really top it off," said the lynx on Grune's right. The cat tossed back his bottle and eyed the ThunderCat insignia on Grune's chest.   
Grune shrugged, no longer caring about the humiliation of it all. It was all over the City anyway, there would be no escaping from the rumors. Which was especially true now that he heard the latest news on the street -- the betrothal ceremony for young Lion-O was to be announced soon. And who was going to be his intended but none other than the illegitimate daughter of Jaga. That....that was the last straw. The news came like a slap in the face to Grune, as the action all but legitimized everything that transpired over the last year. "Here's to the Code of Thundera," Grune said, shakily raising a fresh shot glass. "Who needs it!" he yelled before downing the liquor.  
The rest of the evening became lost in an alcoholic blackout to Grune. The next thing he knew, he woke up lying on a bench in a tiny park on the opposite side of the city from the bar. He sat up, and quickly regretted it. Gripping his throbbing head, Grune squinted against the early morning sun. Staggering down the street, he paid little heed when a group of Thunderian men approached him.  
"There he is! It must be him!" One shouted angrily to the others around him. "He's got the one saber tooth."  
Scowling, Grune brought his hand up to his mouth and felt that indeed, one of his mighty sabers were missing. But how? Had there been a brawl? Grune blinked, straining to remember what exactly transpired the other evening. But before he could sort through his mottled memory, the trio of men were upon him.  
All were of strong, muscular build and bore the crest of Thunderian Lair guardsmen on their togas. The one that appeared to be the leader looked at his comrades with a mixture of unease and regret before he spoke. "Grune of the ThunderCats," he announced, "it is the will of Lord Claudis that you are placed under arrest for the murders of Lady Lionas and Miss Leonda.  
_  
  
  


  
  
_Grune stood in stony silence before the full Council as the evidence mounted against him. He showed no emotion when shown photos of the crime scene -- Leonda, lying on the dusty and remote path between the City and the Academy, her throat mercilessly slit from ear to ear; the body of Lady Lionas nearby, her head caved in from blunt force trauma.   
He couldn't remember doing either deed, and he refused to look a single council member in the eye. Of the living modern day ThunderCats, Panthro was the only one actively sitting on the council at the time, though he was much younger. Given that Claudis and Jaga alike were too overcome with emotion to run the trial, it was Panthro who presented the case against Grune. Though no murder weapon was located, the circumstantial evidence was staggering. Grune had the motive to wish Leonda ill will. But perhaps the most damning piece of evidence was a single saber tooth found lying in the dirt near Leonda's slain body. Leonda, in fact, still gripped the large rock that was apparently used to knock the tooth from Grune's mouth.   
The evidence on him for the death of Lionas was less convincing, and it could not be proved with certainty that Grune was the one who shoved her hard enough into the rocky embankment along the path to cause her fatal injuries. It was conjecture, therefore, when the council decided Grune did just that when Lionas tried to intervene in his attack on Leonda. As for the charges brought against him regarding the fact that he was the prime suspect in the looting and pillaging of many outer villages following the murders, those seemed to be insignificant in the wake of the two more serious charges.  
Grune had nothing to say for himself in his own defense, maintaining his silence throughout the proceedings. Anything he might have said would likely not have changed the outcome, which was of course, his conviction of the murder of Leonda. Though it could not be proved he harmed Lionas with intent to murder her, it mattered little. The conviction for his part in Leonda's death was enough to prompt the council to dole out the maximum punishment under Thunderian law.   
Again, Grune gave away nothing of his emotions as Claudis finally stood and announced that Grune would be stripped of his ThunderCat status and exiled from Thundera for eternity. Grune gritted his teeth in such a way that it almost looked as though he wore a sneering smile in light of the verdict. He flinched as Claudis and Jaga jointly raised the Sword of Omens. It first stripped Grune of his ThunderCat power, which felt to Grune like his very soul was being torn from him. He wailed in agony, dropping to his knees. Upon a second command from Claudis, the Sword enveloped Grune in a crystalline prison before transporting him through time and space to serve out his exile.  
_  
  
  


  
  
Felina replaced the binder into the box, and closed the lid. She sat there stunned, her mind whirling from this new information. Her mother....murdered by Grune. Her father, less than innocent in his role in Grune's downfall. No wonder Grune hated her father so much. And she, as a child, was caught in the middle of it all; a living symbol of the transgressions of her father. And in a way, she served in exile as well, hidden away at the Academy for fear that Grune might return. How ironic it was, then, that the vengeful saber tooth was here on Third Earth.  
But perhaps the most disturbing thing to Felina was the parallels she saw in her own life. Like her mother, she hoped she and Lion-O would fall in love in time. But what if they never do? What if her marriage is doomed like her mother's was? What if she or Lion-O meet someone else with which they fall in love? Felina's mind reeled with so many uncertainties. She stared wistfully at Lion-O's sleeping form in the morning light and tried to make sense of this way it was that her people lived.  
  
  


  
  
(Got two themes for this chapter...the first set of lyrics fits Jaga's feelings about the situation me thinks. The second set seem to sum up Grune's thinking on the matter.)  
  
  
_Every time I think of you  
I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue  
It's no problem of mine but it's a problem I find  
Living a life that I can't leave behind  
There's no sense in telling me  
The wisdom of a fool won't set you free  
But that's the way that it goes  
And it's what nobody knows  
While every day my confusion grows  
  
Every time I see you falling  
I get down on my knees and pray  
I'm waiting for that final moment  
You'll say the words that I can't say  
  
I feel fine and I feel good  
I'm feeling like I never should  
Whenever I get this way, I just don't know what to say  
Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday  
I'm not sure what this could mean  
I don't think you're what you seem  
I do admit to myself  
That if I hurt someone else  
Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be  
  
--Bizarre Love Triangle, New Order  
  
  
You know it never meant much to me  
There's something on your mind I can see,  
It didn't hurt me too much to find  
that your were seeing someone else for all of this time,  
You know that I don't care, and I like you to know that I don't care   
I don't need your sympathy, why don't you ever look at me  
You did nothing from me, You get nothing I'll see  
You did nothing from me, You get nothing  
  
There's no today, and there's no tomorrow,  
You'll find sadness, and I'll find sorrow,  
Nobody knows but we always show,  
I think I'm losing my mind, but that is the way that it goes,  
And those lies, all of those lies,  
I can see that the truth light in your eyes  
So I guess that we are through, you did to me what I did to you   
  
--Let's Go (Nothing For Me), New Order  
  
_

  
  
Go To Chapter 15  
Return to Fan Fiction Page  



	15. Whatever

Chapter 15 of _Signal in the Sky  


**Whatever  
**

_By Purrsia Kat   
  
  
While Felina stayed up into the late hours of the morning discovering her parents' history from letters in a box, Castle Plundarr was abuzz with activity. Vultureman rubbed his beak impatiently. Slithe had been ranting and raving for nearly an hour. What's worse was the reptile pulled Vultureman away from his work in the lab where he had started taking apart that ThunderBrat's space board. Besides, this was all drivel *he* certainly didn't need to hear. It was not *his* fault Lion-O escaped from their ambush. In fact, if they had done things the way Vultureman would have, they'd have brought Lion-O's sorry carcass back on a spear instead of a useless female snarf.   
He sat stiffly at the war room table, his beady eyes focused on Jackalman sitting at the opposite end; the dog looked ridiculous with all manner of wire and steal holding his jaw together. Even through that makeshift contraption, Vultureman could tell Jackalman was as bored as the rest of them. Slithe paced back and forth, rambling on about how Panthro escaped and Grune was giving him all amounts of grief for it. Vultureman stiffened to prevent himself from groaning out loud. Why! Why did he have to be there with these morons? If that stupid assistant he had back on Plundarr hadn't messed with the important project that had been commissioned by Ratilla himself, it never would have malfunctioned and Vultureman would have been exalted instead of being assigned to this command. He was doomed. Doomed to be stuck on this forsaken rock called Third Earth with pitiful buffoons that didn't understand nor appreciate his gift of genius.   
"Vultureman!" Slithe bellowed. "Stop your daydreaming!"  
Vultureman cawed loudly as a reflex. "I wasn't daydreaming, Slithe," he lied.  
"Hoo, then what did he just say?" Monkian asked with a lopsided smirk.  
Vultureman stared daggers at the simian. "He was talking about how you have shit for brains."  
Slithe picked up the nearest object, which happened to be Vultureman's compact version of the Thundrainium canon, and heaved it across the room, effectively shattering it. The ruckus from the impact sent Jackalman straight up out of his seat. He howled half in surprise, half in pain. "You imbeciles!" Slithe raged.  
Vultureman stared at the destroyed device, his beak agape and his eyes wide. "*We're* imbeciles?" the bird shrieked. "Do you know how long it took me to build that canon? The next thing I'm building is a time machine so I can go back in time and shoot you as you emerge from your mother's womb!"  
"That's the *only* way you could get the best of me," Slithe rumbled before swishing his tail at the enraged bird, knocking him painfully to the floor.  
Vultureman scrambled to his feet, swiping up a chunk of the destroyed canon and lobbing it at Slithe's head. "I don't have to take this," he cried while making a swift exit. He heard the crashing sounds of Slithe tearing apart the war room in a fit of rage as he made haste back to his lab. His eyes burning with anger, he slammed the door to his lab. Ungrateful idiots....every one of them!  
He nearly blew his top, however, when he laid eyes on the scene before him. "You little bastard!" he shrieked. Before the boy could react, Vultureman was upon Jax. Vultureman grabbed the boy roughly by the scruff of the neck, uncaring when he cried out in pain. He may be a mere child, but no one messes with the things in Vultureman's lab. Bringing Jax to his eye level, Vultureman glared at him and dug his nails into the flesh of Jax's neck. "I know just what to do with you," he told the squirming jackal.   
  
  


  
  
Jax was shaking as they neared the Desert of Sinking Sands in Vultureman's flying machine. The pale glow of sunrise did little to calm Jax. Vultureman steered the ship sharply to the right and down, and Jax gulped as he spied the silhouette of the Black Pyramid below. "It's true," Vultureman cawed, glaring back at the boy. "Mumm-Ra's Pyramid...it stands."  
Jax couldn't take his eyes off the ominous pyramid long enough to spare a glance in Vultureman's direction. He wimpered softly and hunkered down, too scared to wonder why Vultureman was taking him here. Jax winced as the flying vessel landed roughly in the desert sands, coughing and choking slightly on the dust and sand that was kicked up by the landing. Vultureman plucked the boy effortlessly from where he was huddled in the backseat of the flying machine, and carried him toward the pyramid. Jax didn't dare struggle, fearing more painful clawing -- or worse -- courtesy of Vultureman. He lay there, limp and tucked under Vultureman's arm.  
"Mumm-Ra!" The avian squawked, "open up you wretched pile of bones!" When there was no response, Vultureman sighed heavily. While looking around for a way inside, a stone panel in the pyramid slid open.   
"Enter," Mumm-Ra's ancient voice bade, sounding more haggard than usual.  
Vultureman let out a slight chuckle of satisfaction as he entered the pyramid. Jax only looked up once while being carried through the dark corridor leading to Mumm-Ra's chambers. The sight of a grotesquely huge spider hanging amid the scads of webs that crisscrossed the passageway was enough to prompt Jax to keep his head down and eyes tightly closed for the rest of the journey.   
His eyes flew open when Vultureman carelessly dropped him to the ground before the bubbling cauldron. Jax looked around wildly and whimpered at his intimidating surroundings.   
"What is the meaning of this, Vultureman?" Mumm-Ra croacked.   
Jax recognized the voice as the same that bade them enter. His eyes widened in fear, even though Mumm-Ra stood hunched and mostly hidden in his red cloak, on the opposite side of the cauldron. Jax's eyes bulged when he caught a glimpse of Mumm-Ra's sunken eyes glowing red beneath the hood of the cloak. The boy let out a frightened yelp.   
"This *brat*," Vultureman began with obvious contempt, "needs to learn a lesson. Among other things, he is responsible for giving the ThunderCats back the Sword of Omens when we had it in our clutches."  
Mumm-Ra scoffed, a partial demented grin visible in the shadows of his cloak. "What do you expect *me* to do about it, fool? Why don't you just kill him and be done with it?"  
Jax gasped from where he sat on the ground, looking desperately from Vultureman to Mumm-Ra and back again. He winced when Vultureman emitted a shrill caw. Jax hated the grating sound of the caws with which Vultureman so often punctuated his speech.  
"Personally, I don't think he's worth dulling a blade upon," Vultureman replied. "I just want him out of my feathers. I'll make it worth your while to help me do just that," he added coyly.  
"I see," Mumm-Ra muttered. Jax sighed in relief when the mummy creature turned and began to amble back to his crypt.   
Vultureman, furious, stepped in front of Jax and toward the departing Mumm-Ra. "What are you doing, Mumm-Ra? I thought we could make a deal!"  
Mumm-Ra glanced back, his eyes glowing briefly. "You have nothing I'm interested in, Mutant. The kid is your problem. Now leave my Pyramid."  
Vultureman cawed mockingly. Jax crept to his feet and began backing away from Vultureman, not liking at all where he sensed this confrontation was going. "Admit it, bone bag. You're too weak to take care of a mere boy. Pathetic!"  
"What?!" Mumm-Ra raged as he whirled around. "Insolent bird!" Mumm-Ra unleashed two jagged bolts of fiery red energy in Vultureman's direction. To Jax's surprise, the nimble bird leapt out of harms way just in time. Unfortunately, that left Jax in the line of fire and not enough time to do anything about it.   
  
  


  
  
Following a hearty breakfast, WilyKit and WilyKat scampered into the Lair's hangar, where Panthro was working on a new vehicle he began building the night before. In fact, he hadn't gone to bed at all. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, the major reason for avoiding sleep was not so much ambition as the fear of the nightmares he knew would follow his experience in Castle Plundarr's dungeon. And those bats. Those blasted bats. He shuddered just thinking about it. Those unpleasant thoughts vanished however, as the scaffolding he was on wobbled thanks to the kittens rough housing around it.   
"Hey," Panthro called down to them. "Watch it, will you?"  
"Sorry, Panthro," WilyKat replied. "We were just wondering what you're making and--"  
"--if you're gonna rebuild us a space board," Kit finished for him, with a measure of sheepishness.   
Panthro chuckled. "This takes priority, kids," he explained, motioning to the skeleton of a ship that was under construction. "And this is going to be a flying ship. Maybe even space worthy if I can come up with a hyper space megacondensor for it."  
The kittens exchanged a wide eyed glance. "Wow, that's neat!" Kit finally declared.   
"But what's a, uh, megaconden-- , m-mega--thing anyway?" Kat asked.   
"It's something the ship will need to travel in outer space, by giving the jets enough boost to break out of Third Earth's force of gravity. Without it, it'll simply be restricted to flying within Third Earth's atmosphere."  
"Hey, maybe if we can fly in space we can locate other Thunderian survivors," Kit mused.  
"Do you really think there are any?" wondered her brother.  
Panthro shrugged. "Don't see how we can rule it out. True all the ships in our fleet were destroyed by the Mutants, but there were many fleets that left before us which where quite a way ahead of us. Maybe they got lucky and missed an encounter with the Mutants."  
WilyKit and WilyKat beamed at the idea of surviving countrymen. "Well, we were on our way outside and thought we'd see--"  
"--how you were doing and stuff," Kat finished.   
As the cat's paw raised to let the kittens out, Panthro shook his head and smiled. "Alright, then. But no riding two to one board," he reminded them concerning their remaining space board.   
"Aw, gee, Panthro," WilyKit lamented. "We're not that heavy and--"  
"Kit!" WilyKat exclaimed as he jostled her shoulder, "look at that!"  
She squinted due to the brisk breeze blowing into the hangar, and gazed into the eastern horizon where Kat was pointing. In the morning skies over of the Desert of Sinking Sands, there was a brilliant flash followed by a point of light, almost like a star, streaking through the atmosphere and into outer space.   
"That was like some kind of weird shooting star," Kat commented.   
"'Cept it was going the wrong way to be a shooting star. Weird," WilyKit concurred.  
  
  


  
  
"Jax, wake up," came a seemingly distant yet familiar voice. He remained unaware that he was being shaken. "Baby, wake up." Though his eyes flickered open briefly, Jax failed to focus on the woman crouched over him.   
"Leave him alone, Aurea. That damn kid is a weakling and an embarrassment anyway. I'm surprised he lasted out on his own this long," scoffed a male, whose voice was likewise familiar to Jax's semiconscious mind. Frighteningly familiar.   
"Adustus! How dare you say that about your own son!"  
"Some son. I've had pets less worthless than he is," the man growled.   
Jax, his mind still feeling jumbled and numb, could swear those were the voices of his parents. But how could it be? His parents were far away and he was on that strange planet with the other Mutants, the 'Cats and the Mummy...wasn't he?  
"Jax, baby, wake up," his mother pleaded once again. He wrinkled his muzzle out of reaction to the strong scent of alcohol on her breath. Blinking his eyes open once more, he finally focused on his frazzled looking mother.  
"Mama?" he croaked. He didn't dare scan the area for his father, for fear the mere act of making eye contact would spur a beating. However, he did catch the gleam from the light reflecting off his father's military decorations on his uniform, so there was no mistaking his presence. His brow wrinkled in confusion. Maybe he the mummy hit him with the magic fire and he was dead. Maybe this was what it was like to be dead. Did that mean his parents were dead too? "Where'm I?"  
His mother's reply came back in a soothing tone, but with the words slightly slurred. "You're home now. The military police found you in the middle of the road in town. What in the name of Plundarr were you doing there?"  
Jax blinked several times. "H-home? No, wait. There were cats and a big cat fortress and a mummy and some mutants, one a vulture one, and a big cat with one big tooth and--"  
"Slow down, hon. I can't hardly follow you."  
"Wouldn't matter, you stinkin' drunk," Adustus raged, "you're too wasted most of the time to follow or be of use to anything. And *you*," he growled, his focus now on Jax. "What the hell possessed you to run away? Don't say the beatin's because you only get what you deserve. If you knew how to act like you have two wits about you, I wouldn't have to get rough on you. Guess I'm going to have to whip on you again until you shape up. I've got enough to worry about around here between that missing Mutant fleet and your drunkard of a mother."   
Adustus raised his arm to backhand the boy where he lay beside his mother. His stinging blow was averted by Aurea, who rose to her feet and began shoving her mate. "Don't you hit that boy after he just came back to us!"  
"Stay out of it, bitch," he bellowed back while striking her hard across the muzzle.   
While his parents fought, Jax slunk off the chair he'd been stretched across, and crawled to his room. He curled up in the farthest, darkest corner, covered his ears against the din of their arguing, and sobbed. Now he wondered if what happened on Third Earth was just a dream he had while cold and alone on the streets of Plundarr. Maybe the cats that were so nice to him never even existed. Maybe.  
  
  


  
  
  
_He lives in his imagination, with those friends of his very own  
He doesn't get along with the outside world, he'd rather be alone  
Sometimes, when it's late at night, he starts to wonder why  
(The plans he made can never happen, so all he does is cry).  
  
His parents, they can't understand why their son, he turned out wrong  
He runs away from all the pain and forgets them when he's gone  
He'd rather be all by himself because his plans, they seem the best.  
He finally gets the nerve one day and now life becomes a test.  
Whatever you want, whatever you do, wherever you go, whatever you say   
Mom and Dad, I'm sorry  
Mom and Dad, don't worry  
I'm not the son you wanted, but what did you expect?  
I've made my world of happiness to combat your neglect.  
  
---Whatever, Husker Du  
_

  
  
  
Go to Chapter Sixteen  
Return to Fan Fiction Page  



	16. Deliver Us From the Elements

Chapter 16 of _Signal in the Sky  
  
  
  
_**

Deliver Us From the Elements  


**By Purrsia Kat  
  
  
Felina left the dining hall after finishing a scant breakfast. She'd of course grown used to the spare meals Snarf was forced to prepare. The winter had indeed been a hard one and the ThunderCats were not spared the impact of the crop failure brought on by the early frost. Hunting was even a challenge, as the creatures of nature also felt the sting of the famine and became increasingly scarce. Making her way down the hall to the control room, she stepped aside as the boisterous Thunderkittens bounded past. They certainly had energy to spare. Then again, Snarf insisted the kids, as well as the now very pregnant Cheetara, get the best of whatever food that was scrounged up. And Felina couldn't argue with that. The only saving grace was their enemies apparently suffered equally, and had caused little grief in recent months. And now the first warm days of spring were here. Hopefully, they'd soon be thriving again just like the brown grass comes back to life from beneath the receding snow drifts.   
She reached the control room to find the kittens already there, and Tygra and Panthro poring over data and charts. The monitor showed sheets of gray rain falling across the countryside, which had been the dreary view for days now. "Still raining, I see."  
Tygra nodded without looking up from the chart he held. "There seems to be no sign of it letting up." Finally, he looked upon the lioness. "To make matters worse, there's another front moving in, bringing more rain and storms. I think we need to start worrying about flooding. The earth is already saturated as it is, what with the constant rain and the melting snow..."  
Panthro grunted his agreement. "Robear Bill already called in, asking for our help in putting out sand bags around their village. The river of Despair will likely crest to flood stage tonight. I was going to see if either of you wanted to come along."  
"Yeah!" WilyKat exclaimed. "We're tired of--"  
"Being cooped up in the Lair," Kit finished.   
"I was talking more to Felina and Lion-O than you two," Panthro chuckled. "And lifting sand bags in the rain isn't exactly *fun*."  
Felina did a double-take at the mention of Lion-O, and turned to see that he had indeed entered the room; and quite stealthy at that. One had to really study his physique to notice the signs of the famine on him. His face was slimmer, and dark circles under his eyes gave them a slightly sunken look. But otherwise, he looked as fit as ever.  
Lion-O took a moment to tussle WilyKat's mane before answering. "I'll be glad to help out. The twins aren't the only ones tired of being cooped up in the Lair." WilyKat scowled up at Lion-O and rubbed the back of his own neck.  
Felina sighed softly. If Lion-O was going, she'd stay behind. Tensions had run high between her and her mate since Bela's death and the subsequent clumsy attempts to mend the relationship only strained it more. To compound issues, she was a week into her first fertile time since being reunited with her brethren, so the less they spent time together, the better . "I've been getting more done studying during the last few days than I have in months. I seem to be on a role...I might as well stick with it." She shrugged and forced a weak smile, knowing her excuse sounded lame.  
Tygra nodded. "I think I'll stay here as well. Cheetara's closer to term and I don't want to venture too far from her."  
"That's understandable," Panthro agreed. "Kit, Kat...Lion-O. Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
Hours later, the gentle patter of the rain against the window pane soon had Felina nodding off as she sat at her desk, the Book of Omens open before her. A cry from a nearby chamber roused her from her daze. Felina nearly plowed into Snarf as she dashed out into the hallway. "What's going on?"   
"Rrrrrrwl. It's Cheetara," was all the Snarf bothered to explain before bounding off ahead of Felina and skidding sideways on his haunches into Cheetara's room. Felina ran in close behind the snarf and observed the cheetah lying on her bed, in obvious discomfort.   
The baby was Felina's first thought. But Cheetara wasn't due for another few weeks. She rushed to the elder cat's bedside, and gingerly sat upon the edge. "Labor?" The one word question sounded very obvious and silly, even as Felina spoke it.  
Cheetara closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering. "Yes. I -- I've been having mild cramping off and on for the last few days. I thought it was just false pains...but now...."  
Felina's eyes traveled down the pregnant form of her friend until she realized that the coverlets and sheets were clearly soaked. There was no doubt, the cub was coming. Felina gulped hard and fought the panic rising within her. She had witnessed a few Emite births but she had no idea what to do in this case. "Snarf...where's Tygra?"  
Snarf cast his worried eyes up at Felina from where he peeked over the bed's edge. "I went looking for him first. Couldn't find him, sneeyarf sneeyarf."  
"Stay here Snarf," she replied, giving a quick pat to Cheetara's hand. "I'll find him."  
Snarf hopped up beside Cheetara and rubbed her shoulder sympathetically. Through the worry, Felina thought she saw a spark of excitement in the old snarf's eye. "Okay, sneeyarf snarf."  
Felina darted out the door and down the hall, calling out Tygra's name every so often on her way to the control room. She found the room deserted. Undeterred, she punched a few buttons which brought up a split screen of every major room in the Lair...and there was Tygra, visible in one of them. He looked to be checking out the power exhaust and generator in the lower level. She quickly paged him on the intercom. "Tygra, you must come to Cheetara's room immediately. She's in labor and I don't know what to do."  
She could see Tygra rush to the com-center on the wall. "Okay. I'm going to need to grab a few things from my lab to assist in the delivery, Felina." If he was alarmed, his voice didn't give it away.  
This seemed reasonable and Felina nodded, even though Tygra had no screen with which to see her do so. What he said next, she wasn't expecting.  
"While I'm doing that, you and Snarf need to get Cheetara ready to abandon the Lair."  
Felina did a double take. "W-what?"  
"The water table...it's rising and we're starting to take in water down here. If this rain and flooding continue, I'm afraid something might give. I can't be sure the integrity of the Lair's structure won't be compromised," he quickly explained.   
Sure enough, Felina spied the square of telescreen which held the outside shot of the Lair, and incredibly, the waters of the moat in front of the Lair were visible -- perhaps a mere 2 feet from cresting the lip of the moat. The basement area with all the power equipment was beneath the Lair, underground, and no doubt all that swollen moat water was putting unprecedented stress on the walls. "We'll meet back here, in the control room then. All of us." She took one last look at the outside view in front of the Lair. Past the open field and a strip of forest, she made out the exaggerated blue line that was the River of Despair. She briefly wondered how the others were doing in their quest to help the Berbils cope with the angry river.  
  
  
  
  
Panthro, up to his ankles in slippery mud, held his spot in the assembly line at the Berbils' endangered village. He tossed the sandbags up on the levee as fast as they came down the line. He blinked back the raindrops from his eyes, and flashed a lopsided smirk at WilyKat. The boy beside him was clearly failing at the tough front he tried to project, the fatigue and exhaustion on his face giving him away. "You alright, Kat? No shame in taking a breather, you know."  
WilyKat cast a glance at his equally tired-looking sister by his side, before answering crossly, "I'm alright, Panthro." WilyKat, caught off guard by the next incoming sandbag, was off-balance as the bag sank into his arms, causing him -- and the bag -- to drop gracelessly into the mud below.   
Kit scowled, brushing off the healthy daubing of mud in which WilyKat's fall coated her. "Kat, watch what you're doing for Jaga's sake."  
Before Panthro could chuckle at the sight of the muddied twins, he was alarmed by a loud crack following a blinding flash of lightning. He was vaguely aware of Berbils shrieking and fanning out in every direction. The shadow of a large tree loomed over himself and the twins. He bent, scooping up Kit and Kat, and dived as the massive trunk came crashing down. They tumbled hard to the ground when a large bough struck Panthro from behind. The kittens, freed from his grasp, slid through the mud to safety. Panthro, however, was not as fortunate. His leg -- his good leg at that -- was pinned beneath a thick and heavy bough of the splintered oak. Panthro could not wrest himself free, despite much writhing and grunting.   
"Blast, I'm stuck," he muttered. His brow furrowed, and he gulped hard. There was a mighty pain in his leg. But his fear -- his darkest fear -- was that he'd lose the leg as he had the other. It had been harder on him than he'd ever let on openly; the task of learning to walk with the prosthetic -- not to mention coming to terms with losing the leg in the first place. Could he be so cursed as to lose the other now as well? If he couldn't get out soon, the crushing weight of the tree limb could very well cut off circulation, his tissues would die, and then --  
Panthro shook his head as if to perish the thought from his mind. No way was that going to happen, he sternly decided. He growled fiercely -- partly to mask his increasing pain, and partly to express this determination.  
"Kit, Kat...are you alright?" WilyKat looked up to see Lion-O's concerned face.   
"Yeah, I'm in one piece...I think," Kat replied as he accepted Lion-O's help in rising to his feet.   
"Me too," Kit chimed in, getting up on her own accord. "But Panthro..."  
The trio took in Panthro's situation. If it wasn't for Panthro's bald pate being visible amid the tangle of branches, he would've been hard to detect, indeed. "Hold on," Lion-O said once he'd reached the spot where Panthro lay. "We'll get you out of here."   
Panthro snarled, trying in vain to free his good leg. At least the soft, muddy ground kept the weight of the limb from crushing his leg outright....for now. "Hurry up," Panthro replied gruffly. *No way* was he going to lose this leg too, he vowed to himself once again. *No way*. He blinked back moisture from his eyes and told himself it was just more of the accursed rain.  
"Let me try," Kat offered, slipping a capsule from his belt.   
Lion-O regarded the capsule hopefully. "What kind of capsule is it?"  
"A blasting cap," Kat explained. "Should blow that limb right off him."  
"That's what I'm afraid of -- blowing *his* limb right off," Kit chided. WilyKat glared a moment at his sibling before defiantly thrusting his tongue out at her.   
Lion-O slowly nodded. "She's right, Kat. I won't use the Sword to blast it off him for similar reasons. Ever have a splinter?"  
"Well yeah," Kat conceded.  
"Imagine how a chunk of oak shrapnel lodged in your chest, arm -- face even -- would feel," Lion-O elaborated.  
Panthro twisted enough to look up at the trio speaking around him. "He's right. That's no good. Gotta find another way...and quick."  
Kit spoke while tossing a pellet of her own confidently from hand to hand.   
"This capsule will morph into an inflatable creature soon as it hits the mud. Should lift the branch right off of Panthro."  
"Sorry Kit, that's no good either," Lion-O gently explained.   
"Ha!" Kat declared, unable to resist expressing his triumph.   
WilyKit ignored her brother and looked to Lion-O with some degree of annoyance. "Why not?"  
Panthro answered before Lion-O had a chance to speak. "Something like that is too uncertain. Can't risk it."  
"Exactly," Lion-O concurred. "There's no real way to control how the capsule will expand. There's a chance it could inflate in a way that will actually push the limb onto Panthro more instead of off of him."  
Kit replaced the inflating pellet and sighed. "Sorry Panthro, I tried."  
Panthro managed a strained chuckle. "It's alright, kid." He tried feverishly to wrest his leg free. But it was no use; it wouldn't budge. Panthro glared at the rough bark covering the bough that imprisoned him, and felt hot tears running down his face in stark contrast with the cool rain. Even as he told himself they were tears of anger and frustration, he was grateful at least the others couldn't tell he wept.   
Lion-O considered using brute strength to push the limb off Panthro, but because of the greasy earth, he couldn't risk losing leverage and harming Panthro more if he slipped -- or end up pinning himself. There had to be another way.  
A tentative robotic voice came from behind the 'Cats. "Pardon me, Lion-O," Robear Bill interrupted. "But perhaps we can help."  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Felina was getting drenched by the rain atop the Lair's head, doing her best to steady Cheetara as Tygra looked for a place to secure his bolo whip. A loud crack of thunder caused Felina to flinch and Snarf to simultaneously cry out. Felina was barely aware of Snarf's soft utterings about being out in such weather, the anomaly of it, and most of all, how much snarfs despise getting wet. She patted Cheetara on the shoulder and watched Tygra extend his whip out and over the gap that existed between the Lair head and the cliff behind it. The whip snapped and flew upward, gripping a stout but sturdy shrub near the cliff's edge. The trio of red globes at the whip's end caught where the shrub's branches met its thicker trunk, ensuring that there would be no slippage. Tygra gave the line a firm tug just be to extra sure.  
Without a word, he motioned for Cheetara to stand beside him. She hesitated long enough to grimace through another short but sharp contraction, before responding to his silent cue. Holding the end of the whip with one hand and wrapping his free arm around Cheetara, he prepared to transverse the gap. Tygra turned briefly to Felina before he left. "As soon as I get Cheetara settled on the higher ground up there, I'll come back for you."  
Felina squinted through the driving rain at Tygra, and crossed her arms, tucking her hands under her armpits to keep the shivers at bay. "Okay."  
It was then Tygra hoisted himself and Cheetara over to the steep cliff wall against which the Lair had been built. Cheetara clung to him as he clearly spent great effort using his legs and what he could of his arms to hoist them upward. He paused several times on the way up to reaffirm his hold of Cheetara and to adjust the pack of supplies he wore on his back. Felina sighed in relief as Tygra and Cheetara cleared the edge and disappeared over the top of the cliff, the whip soon following suit.   
"Aw, c'mon Felina," groaned a clearly annoyed Snarf. "Can't you use one of your arrows to get across? I don't wanna wait for Tygra...it's wet out here. And miserable. And we're both gonna catch our death of cold!"  
Felina looked down at the pitiful creature, his fur matted and lying limp and flat against his body. Her eyes next scanned up the twenty foot or so it was to the lip of the cliff and to the shrub. Truth was, she wouldn't mind getting out of the weather herself, and was sure she'd have the strength to hoist herself to the top, even with a grown Snarf in tow.   
"You win," Felina declared as she slid her bow off her shoulder and unsheathed an arrow with a rope attached. That variety of arrow was something she'd learned to fashion during her training among the warrior maidens.   
Her fingers were so chilled by the wind and the cold rain, Felina could barely feel the string glide across them as she drew her bow. The arrow sliced up through the rain, the head of which buried itself into the same sturdy shrub Tygra had used to anchor his whip moments before.   
"That's more like it," Snarf declared after letting out a cheer. Snarf quickly climbed onto Felina's back, his claws digging into the backpack she wore. "Rowr, I'm not going to like this part," he muttered.   
Felina replaced her bow and tugged on the rope to make sure it was secure. "Just hang on tight," she advised him.   
Snarf had no time to have second thoughts for Felina ran and leapt off the Lair head, using her feet to make a jarring landing against the cliff wall. She grunted with the dual effort to support their weight and keep a grip on the rain-slicked rope. Felina made sure she had a good foothold before beginning their slow ascent.   
"Don't look down," Snarf wailed, "I'll do it for both of us."  
Felina paused, using her shoulder to push a tuft of soaked mane out of her eyes as best she could. "I know better than that, Snarf. You probably shouldn't look down either for that matter."  
"Too late." Felina nearly lost her grip as Snarf struggled to get a better hold on the backpack.   
Once that harried moment passed, the snarf fell silent and Felina concentrated on the task at hand. All went well until they were within feet of their destination. A loud whoosh followed by the thunderous roar of a wall of water rocked the pair as they dangled there precariously. Felina struggled to get a good grip and a decent foothold, all the while craning her neck to see what had happened. "Snarf, what's going on?" she shouted above the din, for she couldn't twist good enough to see for herself.   
"Raaaawrl! The levees downstream must have gave way....it's awful! Part of the cliff on the north side disintegrated when the wall of water hit it and now the Lair's half submerged. What a mess!" reported Snarf.   
Felina nodded. The Lair moat was fed by a tributary of the River of Despair, part of which flowed underground. She remembered Tygra explaining that when they built the Lair, they dug deeper into a natural ravine surrounding the Lair and hit water. Apparently, there was no part of the river underground any longer...the flood waters put too much pressure on the walls and it all burst forth, threatening their home. So much for building on high ground.  
"What's going on?" Tygra's voice boomed above, causing Felina to startle and slip down a bit.   
"Tygra! Thank Jaga! Help us up!" Snarf pleaded.   
Tygra stretched a striped arm down to assist the dangling pair.   
"Go ahead, Snarf. You go first," Felina insisted. She figured it would be easier for her to maneuver if she didn't have to worry about the effect her every movement had on the snarf.   
Snarf wasted no time scrambling up and letting Tygra hoist him to safety. Next was Felina's turn. Just as she reached up to take Tygra's hand, the arrow imbedded in the shrub broke off below the tip, and Felina felt herself falling. She dug into the stone cliff wall with her claws like a wild cat, until she managed to get a hold of some tangled roots sticking out between some cracks. However, the rope was long gone, completing the descent without her to the rushing rapids below. She also fell well out of Tygra's reach.  
"Hold on. Grab the whip," Tygra instructed, though Felina read his lips more than actually heard him speak the words.   
Seconds later, the bolo whip came flying by her and she quickly grabbed it. She was on her way up, Tygra's strength hauling her upward nearly effortlessly. Suddenly, she was horrified to find herself falling again. Tygra, apparently, lost his balance on the greasy slope and was tumbling down after her. Felina cried out as she fell. Her eyes fixed on Tygra's face for a moment, which seemingly reflecting her terrified expression back to her. She wondered briefly if they would make it to the water or if they would fail to even clear the broad shoulders of the Lair. That quandary was answered as soon as her backside met with the frigid flood waters, which pulled her into its murky depths and swiftly carried her away. Any awareness soon escaped her, including what became of Tygra.  
  
  
  
  
"Hurry up, Kat!" WilyKit called back to her brother.   
Kat wobbled about on his space board, fighting to regain his balance. "It's not easy going full blast in this storm," Kat hollered.  
"I'm not havin' any trouble," Kit teased. "Besides, you can't go full blast anytime."  
Kat narrowed his eyes, and started to scoff, only to have it quickly turn into a yelp when he nearly tipped the board. "It's not fair," he muttered. "I should have got the new board. *Her's* was the one destroyed by the Mutants after all. Instead, I get stuck with the same old *malfunctioning* board..."  
"WilyKat...look!"   
His sister's cry brought Kat out of his grousing. He followed to where she pointed and gasped. There was the Lair with flood waters cutting a huge swath through the field before it. The water level was up to the main entrance, lapping at the lofty doors. WilyKit had already increased her speed and was well ahead of him, all the while he struggled to keep up and at the same time, keep on his board.   
Just as he crossed over the churning rapids, he noticed a rather drenched and wildly gesturing Snarf atop the cliff behind the Lair. He changed directions along with his sister, and they soon circled the frazzled creature. "Snarf, what happened?" WilyKit asked as she dismounted her board.   
"Am I glad to see you! But where's Lion-O? He needs to be here...Cheetara's having the baby and -- and Felina and Tygra--"  
"Whoa, slow down," Kit interrupted. "Cheetara's having the baby...out here?"   
Kit cast a quizzical glance at her brother who merely shrugged. What did he know about birthing cubs? Besides, it was clearly good Cheetara wasn't in the Lair by the looks of things.   
Snarf waved his hand in the direction of an outcropping of rocks several yards away. "She's okay for now...Tygra set her up in a makeshift shelter before...before he and Felina fell...down there." Snarf's final words were marked with a pitiful squeak of his voice. He averted his eyes and jerked his thumb toward the cliff's edge.  
Kat looked in that direction and his eyes widened when he saw the clear markings where Tygra had slid through the mud and over the cliff. "Whoa," he muttered, unable to articulate the jolt of emotion he felt any clearer.  
"We gotta see if they're okay down there," Kit firmly decided, tugging on the sleeve of Kat's tunic.  
"Oh, uh, right," Kat replied, snapping out of his astonished daze.  
Snarf snorted. "What about Cheetara? I -- I don't know what to do!"   
Kat looked down at Snarf and gave an exaggerated shrug. "What do you expect us to do, Snarf? You were Lion-O's nurse maid...how can you not know what to do?"  
Snarf paced about, sloshing across the soggy earth before the twins. "I took care of Lion-O *after* his birth. His mother had midwives and whatnot attending her for the birth...I don't know a thing about delivering a cub!"  
Kit shifted about, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, uh, doesn't nature kind of....kind of well, take its own course?"  
Snarf shrugged helplessly. "I...I don't know. Sometimes things go wrong," he continued in a small voice, his ears drooping. "I'm worried."  
When didn't Snarf worry, Kat wondered. Just then a distinct cry came from the area of the rock outcrop. Kat wasn't sure what to expect as he rounded the side of the rock to the lee side. The rock, it seemed, was C-shaped, and Tygra had taken a canvas of some sort and hung it around the outside of the opening. He nudged his sister in front of him. Her only protest was to cast him a scowl before pushing back the canvas and stepping into the shelter of the oddly shaped rock form. A lantern cast an eerie glow in the cavern, and WilyKat nearly ran over his sister when she stopped suddenly.  
There lying before them Cheetara. She was sprawled out on a blanket and in the throes of another contraction. "Yeesh," Kat grunted.   
"Isn't this kind of early?" Kit whispered to Snarf.  
"I guess not," he replied wearily. "Won't one of you stay here?"  
Kat gave his sister a hard shove forward. "Hey--"  
"She will!" he blurted before dashing back out into the rain and mounting his space board. Once flying freely, if somewhat wobbly through the air, WilyKat focused on looking for any sign of Tygra and Felina. He flew above the water, heading downstream all the way until it spilled into the Lake of the Unicorn Forrest. There was no sign of his friends anywhere. He swept upward and over the trees, heading back to the Berbil village -- he had to tell Lion-O what was going on.  
  
  
  
  
Felina coughed furiously as the frigid waters slapped at her. Blinking several times, she realized she was somehow keeping her head up above the water. Branches and other debris tumbled past her in the rushing water. But how was she managing this feet of floating upright? It was certainly by no effort of her own. She seemed to be held up by some...magic?  
Sudden realization washed over her. "Tygra?" she asked tentatively, remembering the sight of him tumbling off the cliff after her. "Are you there?"  
"Yes," came his reply, his invisible form guiding them to a large piece of driftwood. "Hold on to this."  
She did as instructed, slightly bobbing down into the water when he apparently released his hold on her. It was strange to hear his voice and know he was near, yet see no sign of Tygra. Felina's body shuddered from the cold. "We need to get out of here...so cold."  
Tygra slid the whip off his body from where it had been coiled around his torso. As a result, he slowly came into view again. He sent the whip forth, and it wrapped around a mighty oak tree on a steep bank. Collecting Felina by wrapping his free hand around her waist, he pulled them both to shore. Once they climbed their way to the level ground atop the embankment, Felina shook herself of some of the excess water. It was a relief to be out of the water and under the canopy of trees that shielded them from most of the driving rain and wind.   
Felina flashed a small smile in Tygra's direction. "Thank you."  
He nodded solemnly and headed north toward the Lair. Felina sighed and followed, knowing he was likely worried about Cheetara. "I know you're worried," she said, looking earnestly at him as she followed. Perhaps the sound of the rushing waters below made it impossible for him to hear. Felina quickened her steps until she was walking beside the tiger. Laying a hand gently on his forearm, she added, "It'll be alright."  
Tygra paused and smiled faintly. "The Eye be with Cheetara." he closed his eyes and sighed. "She's strong, I think she'll be alright, too. I just want to be there with her."  
Felina nodded. "Let's hurry then," she announced before breaking into a run. They can't have gone very far...could they have?  
Tygra matched her gait, both of them zig zagging around the trees that dotted the embankment. Neither noticed a boy on a space board flying just above the floodwaters.  
  
  
  
  
Lion-O sheathed the Sword and looked to the concerned Thunderkitten before him. "They're okay, WilyKat," he said, referring to the vision the sword had shown him of Tygra and Felina. It definitely looked like his friends weren't going to be able to help free Panthro, however. They all seemed to have troubles of their own. Perhaps help wouldn't be necessary. The industrious Berbils, with the help of the Warrior Maidens who had been called to assist, had erected a makeshift crane. "We may be able to manage without help."  
"What about Cheetara?" Kat wondered aloud. "She didn't look so good and Snarf and WilyKit don't know what to do."  
Willa, who was making sure the ropes attached to the limb pinning Panthro were secure, overheard the pair's conversation. "I couldn't help but overhear. Is Cheetara having the cub?"  
WilyKat nodded. "Yeah. She's outside, under a rock formation on the cliff behind the Lair. They had to move her there because the Lair's flooding."  
"I see. I've assisted in the births of many of my own people. I'd be willing to coach her through it," Willa offered.   
Lion-O was surely grateful for the woman's help. It wouldn't have been much use for him to go, given he knew next to nothing about delivering a child. "I'd appreciate that, Willa. WilyKat, show her the way on the space board. I'll get Panthro out and join you soon."  
Kat agreed without a fuss. "I did kind of leave Kit there unwillingly. If I don't get back soon, she'll be all the more sore at me," he confessed.   
Lion-O watched briefly as Kat flew off with Willa following skillfully through the boughs of the forest, before turning his attention back to the task at hand. "We'll have you out soon," he told Panthro, keeping the confidence strong in his voice.   
"Hurry," Panthro rasped. "Getting cold in this mud...can't feel my leg..."  
Lion-O nodded and left his friend's side to take his place with the Berbils and Warrior Maidens where they prepared to use the network of ropes and pulleys to lift the massive limb off Panthro.  
  
  
  
  
Cheetara writhed, the pain of another contraction hitting her hard and fast. She gripped WilyKit's hand hard, and could tell it was perhaps too hard judging from the tears that welled up in the young teen's eyes. Cheetara looked over the top of her swollen belly at Willa, who was now crouched between the cheetah's legs.   
"He's crowning," Willa informed her. "Keep pushing."  
"I can't help but push," Cheetara gasped as soon as the contraction passed. The contractions were practically coming on top of each other now, and she kept telling herself that it would just be a little longer. A little longer and she'd be cradling the cub she and Tygra dreamed of having for so long...  
A flash of lighting illuminated Willa's face as she smiled slightly at the birthing ThunderCat. "You're doing fine."  
"Where's Tygra?" Cheetara wondered before another contraction came. The worried look WilyKit and Snarf exchanged went unnoticed by Cheetara -- they had yet to explain exactly what was taking so long, not wishing to upset her that much just yet.  
"He's on his way," Willa said, remembering what Lion-O said of his vision in the Sword. "Just concentrate on pushing."  
With an anguished cry, Cheetara succeeded in delivering the infants head, which Willa gently cupped in her hands. "It's coming!" the Warrior Maiden cried breathlessly.   
Cheetara looked up at the wide eyed WilyKit and smiled between ragged, panting breaths. Cheetara's elation, however, soon turned to cold fear. The expression on Willa's face changing from excitement to deep concern sent a chill down Cheetara's spine. "By Thundera, Willa. What's wrong?"  
Willa shook her head quickly. "The baby...it's...it's lips are turning blue."  
WilyKit yipped as a result of another hard squeeze of her hand, courtesy of Cheetara. "Do something," Cheetara begged. She clenched her eyes tightly shut. **This can't be happening**  
"I see the problem," Willa said evenly, no panic evident in her voice, but concern still etched on her face. Snarf, apparently, could see the problem as well from his vantage point behind Willa, and so began pacing about and muttering to himself. "The cord," she continued, "is wrapped around the baby's neck cutting off his air."  
"Oh no," Kit whispered.   
Tears tumbled down Cheetara's cheeks. "No," she sobbed. Then, another contraction came causing her to cry out.  
Willa looked up in alarm. "Cheetara, you cannot push now. I have to try to slip the cord off the child's neck first. If you push, you risk strangling the child further."  
Cheetara gritted her teeth and nodded. It was harder than she imagined resisting the urge to push, and she focused on a shadow created by the lantern which danced on the ceiling above her. She also began taking quick, shallow breaths. Her concentration became so focused, in fact, that she barely noticed as Kit delicately pushed her sweat-soaked locks off her forehead.   
She blinked once the contraction passed and looked to Willa hopefully. However, the disappointment in Cheetara's heart was almost crushing when Willa's eyes met hers. "The cord is too short. If I slip it off, I risk rupturing your placenta and you'll bleed to death."  
"I don't care," Cheetara declared with abandon. "Save the cub. Please, just save the cub."  
WilyKit gasped. "Cheetara, no!"  
"There is a way to save them both," Willa explained, "but it's drastic."  
Snarf groaned. "By Jaga," he declared, burying his face in his paws. "I wish Lion-O were here."  
Meanwhile, Willa quickly removed the casing to the lantern and held the metal of her dagger over the flame inside. Cheetara resumed focusing on that shadowy spot on the rocks above, steeling herself for what she knew was to come. Willa intended to cut the child from her -- it was the only way.   
"I wish I had time to prepare an anesthetic paste," Willa stated regrettably, poising the hot blade over Cheetara's abdomen.  
"Do what you must," Cheetara nearly whispered, ignoring WilyKit's panicked whimpers and Snarf's sorrowful wailings.  
  
  
  
  
Night was falling and the rain finally slowed to a whispering drizzle. "I am *never* having cubs," WilyKit declared while rubbing her abused hand -- the one that had been at the mercy of the long-suffering cheetah.   
WilyKat grinned from where he sat beside his twin, bathed in the light of a small campfire built inside the rock shelter. "You don't mean that. Just look at them," he said, taking in the sight of Cheetara and Tygra lying side by side nearby, and snuggling their newborn daughter.   
"Easy for you to say," she scoffed. "You didn't see *how* she was born. You were too chicken to even come inside and look!"  
WilyKat looked indignant. "You would've bolted out of there too if Cheetara hadn't had a death grip on your hand."  
"I owe you two much," Tygra told them, looking up from the slumbering face of his daughter at the duo. The firelight only amplified his clearly fatigued visage. "And Willa!" His face lit up considerably as the Warrior Queen ducked in from the night and under the open flap of the temporary shelter.   
She nodded in acknowledgement of Tygra's greeting, kneeling beside the recovering and exhausted cheetah. "Here, eat more of this," Willa instructed. She guided a hollowed-out shell full of green paste toward Cheetara's lips. "It will ease the pain of your surgery."  
Once Cheetara partook of the offering, Willa smiled slightly at Tygra, sorrow sparkling in her dark eyes. "Don't thank me too much. She won't be able to have anymore children. The way in which I mended the incision made in her womb will be effective, but never will it be strong enough to sustain another pregnancy."  
"I understand," Tygra said, patting the woman's hand. "The important thing is you saved them both. And for that, I will be forever grateful."  
Willa cast a fond glance at the tiny infant. "She can't weigh more than five pounds," she remarked. "What shall you call her?"  
"Yeah," Kit piped up. "I wondered that too."  
He looked to Cheetara to add her input, but chuckled when he saw she too had fallen asleep. "We figured as the first Thunderian born since the disaster on Thundera, we'd break from the tradition of giving her a feline derived name," he explained. "One of the words from the old tongue Felina taught me was 'velour', which means 'great hope' ." He paused for effect. "Therefore, we shall call her Velouria."  
"It's beautiful," Willa agreed.   
"I think it'd be a beautiful thing to have some of that plant dope, Willa," Panthro groused in a half groggy state. "My leg is killing me." He was propped up against the far wall, his broken but intact leg elevated to relieve swelling.  
"At least you won't lose the leg," Tygra noted as Willa obliged the panther's request. Panthro simply grunted his reply.   
WilyKat shifted uncomfortably. "When we gonna be able to go back in the Lair?"  
"We can't do much until daylight and the water fully recedes," Tygra replied. "Only then will we know the extent of the damage. Don't worry. Willa's offered for all of us to stay in the treetop kingdom, so you won't have to sleep on the hard stone tonight."  
Kit sighed. "It's cramped in here. I'm going to go see what Lion-O's doing."  
No sooner did Kit exit the campsite with her brother in tow than Lion-O pulled up in the ThunderTank. Leaping out, he saluted the twins briefly. "Tank's a bit soggy, but it held up surprisingly well in the hangar."  
"How'd you get in the hangar?" Kat wondered. "I thought the Lair didn't have any power."  
"It doesn't. I had to use the manual crank override," Lion-O replied with a suppressed sigh. "Everyone ready to head off to the Treetop Kingdom?"  
It was then Felina emerged from the growing darkness and approached them. She glanced into the shelter, taking in the sight of the new family inside, but she was clearly quite upset about something.   
WilyKit didn't like the vibe she was picking up on. "What's wrong, Felina? Where have you been?"  
Felina bit her lip, and looked to Kit and Kat, to Lion-O, then back again. "I couldn't find it," she finally said shakily.   
"What?" Kit was totally lost.  
"It was on my back...the Book. The Book of Omens. It came off in the water I guess. It's gone," Felina explained in a rush, her lip now quivering. "In all the confusion when we first came out of the river, I hadn't noticed it was gone..." She looked about helplessly, too distraught to go on.  
Kit sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh no..."  
"Can't the Sword find it Lion-O?" WilyKat suggested hopefully.  
"Good idea," Lion-O agreed. The hope drained from their faces as Lion-O lowered the Sword following an attempt at Second Sight. They could tell news wasn't going to be good. "I saw...nothing."  
Kit's mind whirled with what that could mean. The hair on the nape of her neck stood on end when she swore she heard the cackle of an ancient mummy carried on the wind.  
  


  
  
  
_We can plant a seed  
And watch it grow  
Food enough to fill a table  
Running water down an overflow  
Eat as much as we are able  
But would the fruit turn ripe  
If the rains had never been?  
  
Oh Lord deliver us from the elements  
We at your mercy and your reverence  
Oh Lord deliver us from the elements  
We've no defense we are impotent  
  
You can travel far to distant lands  
Some so hot no man could bear  
You can conquer peaks with winds of sand  
Where Mother Nature didn't care  
Would not our world turn cold  
If the sun refused to shine  
  
Oh Lord deliver us from the elements  
We at your mercy and your reverence  
Oh Lord deliver us from the elements  
We've no defense we are impotent  
  
And when the world grows old  
And we know more than our brains can hold  
Nature will be law  
Well we're as helpless now as we've ever been before  
Would not our world turn cold  
If the sun refused to shine  
  
Oh Lord deliver us from the elements  
We at your mercy and your reverence  
Oh Lord deliver us from the elements  
We've no defense we are impotent  
-- Deliver Us From the Elements, XTC  
_

  
  


------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**

**

After the Rain  


Epilogue to Chapter 16 of _Signal in the Sky  
_

Contributed By Knight Writer  
  
  
  
There are times in every life where one great event, one awesome realization, shakes the foundation of your very world. That one moment where you know that nothing will be the same and, for better or worse, the world as you once knew it no longer has any meaning.   
For Tygra, standing on the high boughs of Shemlock, overlooking the swollen rivers whose contents had long since flowed free of their bounds, that moment was now, and that realization was this:  
He was a father.  
A father!  
Even after all the months of waiting, of anxious days and nights, that simple fact had hit his mind like a rocket.  
The thoughts of the Mutants, of Mumm-Ra, of the damage the flood had probably done to Cat's Lair, none of it was relevant as he turned that idea over and over in his mind.  
"A new life," Tygra whispered softly to the rising sun whose light was refracted into a million shards of gold on the rippling waters below and the dew on the bark beneath his feet. His child. Cheetara's child. "Our child."  
The knowledge that he had helped create the wonder which now nursed at Cheetara's breast brought an untold sensation of pride, of fulfillment. He glanced back toward the site of the makeshift shelter in which she had been born not even a day ago - a stone's throw away from the Treetop Kingdom - and couldn't help but feel a sense of awe. Even in the middle of nature's unbridled fury, its most simple and precious gift had still been bestowed. Not easily, the delivery had been hell on Cheetara, but there was no changing that. Childbirth was never an easy thing, regardless.  
But, a piece of him and of Cheetara would live on forever. Let Mumm-Ra have his thousands of years in a tomb, his decayed and rotted body animated by malevolent magic. This, THIS was the true meaning of immortality, of eternity! Through the one act of giving life, of bearing a child, all you were and all that came before you lived on into the new generation.  
He heard the voices from below, and ended his reverie. There would be time enough for such profound thinking later. For now, there were far more important things to attend to.  
"Velouria," he said as he strode to the hank of rope which led to the huts below. The first Thunderian born on Third Earth. The first - and most incredible - sign that Thundera was not dead. A single great hope.  
  
  



	17. The Devil You Know

_

Chapter 17 of Signal in the Sky  


_** The Devil You Know  
By Purrsia Kat**   
  
Lion-O silently cursed himself -- and the famine -- for making him so weak. Grunting, he pushed himself into a sitting position and glared at the devil priest. "Stop, you don't know what you're doing!" he barked between gasping breaths. In the light of day following the flood and birth of Tygra and Cheetara's child, he'd set out on the seemingly simple task of finding the Book of Omens Felina lost in the torrent. He gritted his teeth, partly in anger, partly in pain, as he glared at the being who never let anything be so simple -- Mumm-Ra. He feared not even Mumm-Ra could face the Guardian of the Book without the risk of destroying himself. Why he cared was another matter, yet somehow he did. It was a fate no one should be damned to endure. Mumm-Ra's ashen lips peeled back into a sinister grin. "This advice, coming from a mere cub. I've been here for more than a thousand years, insolent wretch -- I think I can handle stepping inside a magical book." The golden Book of Omens looked dwarfed in the shadow cast by the mummy's broad ever-living form. "You thought you were rid of me, but I watched you, boy," Mumm-Ra's voice had dropped to a mere sinister whisper. "I know what to do." The mummy bent to retrieve the Sword of Omens at his feet, which had flown from its master's hand during the fierce wrest for control of the Book. It was stuck upright in the muddy riverbank. Lion-O's eyes went wide. "Sword of Omens, come to my--" Mumm-Ra, realizing what Lion-O was attempting to do, silenced him with a powerful blast of energy from his fingertips. The force of it sent Lion-O sliding on his backside, blazing a swath through the muddy earth. Finally, he lost momentum and the ThunderCat Lord remained a motionless heap in the mud, on the brink of unconsciousness. Through the veil of lashes of his barely open eyes, Lion-O was helpless to watch the devil priest walk toward him, knowing full well what Mumm-Ra intended to do. He was powerless to prevent Mumm-Ra from finishing him off once and for all. "Hey!" WilyKit's voice rang clearly through the forest, just before she emerged from the stand of trees. "Back off, bone bag." Mumm-Ra's lip curled up in a sneer. "Foolish kitten, I have better things to do than dispose of the pathetic likes of you. Or your not-so-fearless leader," he added with a cackle. Kit took rushing steps forward, a pellet already in hand. "Oooooh, you take that back, because if you don't, you're going to be begging to take it back when the other ThunderCats get here." "Yeah," Kat chimed in, whooshing onto the scene atop his space board. He attempted to grab the sword out of Mumm-Ra's clutches with a skillful toss of his lariat, only to have the devil priest grab the incoming rope and yank the boy off his board. He landed hard on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Clutching his sides, he rocked back and forth and struggled to regain normal breathing. "WilyKat!" Kit rushed to her winded brother's side. She looked up and growled softly at the devil priest. It was then that Mumm-Ra lifted the mystic blade and peered through its apertures at the Book of Omens, reciting an incantation as he did so. In seconds, he was being drawn into the book amid a storm of light and energy. Kit leapt to her feet and rushed forward. "Stop!" she demanded of Mumm-Ra's fading form. Lion-O's jolted back to full awareness. He watched helplessly as Kit tried to grab at Mumm-Ra. He expected her to be harshly knocked back by the energy swirling around the mummy, but to his surprise, the Book's aura surrounded her as well and drew her into the Book with Mumm-Ra. He winced as a final brilliant flash marked their departure, the Sword and Book all that was left behind. Lion-O pondered why Kit was drawn in instead of repelled as he made his way to WilyKat with staggering steps. Mumm-Ra had hit him hard, and it wasn't the kind of blow that was going to be quick to bounce back from. At least nothing felt broken. "Kat, are you alright?" "Yes, but WilyKit --" he gasped, finally getting into a sitting position. "W-what about the Guardian? They don't have the Key!" "They don't need it," Lion-O said flatly. When Kat's response was to gape at him incredulously, Lion-O continued on. "He bypassed the Guardian and traveled through time and space, just like Felina and I had done when we investigated Mumm-Ra's past. I know that because he used the same command I had." Now he knew what Mumm-Ra meant by watching him - the old adversary was back in a big way, and he wasn't wasting any time. Kat got to his feet and glanced around worriedly. "But…he's a mage. Can't he just do that on his own? Maybe it's a trick…and he's got Kit with him, too! C'mon, Lion-O -- we gotta go after them!" "Mumm-Ra gets weak when he uses his own energy," he reminded Kat, "if he can use the Sword and Book to send him across time and space, that's all the more energy he has left to cause us trouble - or worse." Lion-O didn't bother to point out that Kat worried about a trap in one breath but urged him to rush into it in the next. The boy was understandably distressed. "Mumm-Ra's up to something." Mumm-Ra could have easily finished him, Lion-O realized, but opted to go into the book instead - that could only mean he had a plan that would do lasting damage to all the ThunderCats. WilyKat sighed impatiently and muttered, "That's obvious." 

  
  
  
  


Felina lay squinting at the late afternoon sun shining into the window of the Warrior Maiden hut where she was recuperating from a sudden flu-like illness. Being half-starved for much of the winter coupled with the exposure to the harsh elements likely brought on such an illness, but at least she would recover with the prescribed rest. And she welcomed the sight of the sun given the weeks of gray, drab skies they previously had to live with. She sighed contentedly - everything seemed to be reaching a point where it could only get better. If she were aware of Lion-O's struggle, Felina would no doubt think otherwise. For now, ignorance - and the warrior maidens' homemade drug remedies - was bliss. She gazed across the room at Panthro, who was stirring from what looked to be quite a comfortable nap. "Look - the sun is shining," she noted for the groggy panther's benefit. Panthro's response was little more than a series of incoherent grunting. Felina's attention was drawn to the doorway at a bulky silhouette that darkened it. "I've checked the Lair." As soon as he spoke, Felina knew the silhouette belonged to Tygra. Stepping into a shaft of light filtering in from an adjacent window, he continued. "There's some structural damage for certain but the Berbils have promised to lend a hand after they get their own situation under control. Until it's livable again, we'll have to take turns guarding the Lair just to ensure those blasted Mutants don't plunder or otherwise sabotage it." "Fair enough," Panthro uttered upon finally joining the realm of the coherent, though it was still rather obvious the medications the warrior women had him on for his broken leg kept him a bit foggy nonetheless. A faint smile touched Tygra's lips. "You seem to be feeling better, old friend." "Everyone would be feeling better with less interruptions to their rest," Snarf declared while lumbering into the room from the adjoining suite. "It's just common Snarf sense that rest is the best thing for what ails you." Felina mustered a grin while Tygra chuckled. "Speaking of ailing," the tiger continued, "how are Cheetara and the little one doing?" Snarf's annoyed demeanor dissolved almost immediately and he paused in the task of fetching fresh dressings for Panthro's leg to reflect thoughtfully. "Cheetara's one tough cat – she's coping with the aftermath of the surgery well, snayarf, snayarf. And the cub…all she does is sleep, Jaga bless her." "Wonderful," Tygra boomed jovially. "I'll just go in and check up on them—" "Sneeeyarf! They're resting!" Snarf stated matter-of-factly. He'd been holding Panthro's injured leg, unwrapping the old dressings. He let go of the limb rather clumsily in his haste to chastise Tygra, which elicited a painful howl and curse from Panthro. "Perhaps the best medicine for the ailing is having a snarf tending to them when he's in a better mood," Tygra joked, still heading toward the doorway where Snarf just came from moments earlier. "Doesn't anyone listen to me?" Snarf groused as he returned to the task at hand. "No," Panthro growled. "And for Jaga's sake, watch what you're doing, Snarf!" Felina stifled a giggle as not to worsen Snarf's mood. "I can't help it," Snarf said with a sigh, "not after all that's happened and Lion-O—" "Oh brother," Panthro groaned, letting his head fall back into the pillow. "What?" asked Snarf indignantly, "He's been gone for hours looking for the Book of Omens and I'm a little worried. Is that a crime?" "He's a grown man, Snarf, not a cub," Panthro countered. "He'd signal us with the Sword if he were in trouble anyway." "I've heard that before: 'Don't worry, Snarf. Everything's fine, Snarf.' Next thing you know, we're getting there just in time to save Lion-O's hide. Don't worry, indeed." Panthro sighed. "I'm right here Snarf – I can hear you muttering." Snarf once again was a bit less than gentle to the panther's injured leg. "Yeeeeeoooow! Dammit, Snarf! Do me a favor and get one of the maidens to do this. Please," he added, more demanding than pleading when Snarf simply looked at him levelly. "Seriously, you're jostling that splint around so much it makes it useless. The idea is to hold my leg _still_. And since I've only got one good leg left, I'd appreciate you not mangling it beyond use." With a defeated sigh, Snarf ventured out of the hut. Panthro must have noticed the change in Felina's mood. He propped himself up on his elbows and studied her closely. "What's wrong?" "Snarf reminded me that Lion-O's out there looking for he Book – the Book _I_ lost," she explained. She sat up in bed, briefly closing her eyes as her head pounded with fever. "I should be out there searching, too." Tossing her coverlets aside, Felina made as if to get out of bed. "Hold on there, Snarf is right." "What?" came a shrill, distant voice. "I'm right? Do my ears deceive me, schnarf, schnarf." "Oh for –- " Raising his voice, Panthro bellowed, "I thought you were looking for someone to patch up my leg, Snarf, not eavesdropping!" Sticking his head in the doorway, Snarf replied, "I was, but then I thought I heard the Eye's roar and paused to listen harder…good thing I did." The creature grinned from ear to large, unusual ear. "Say it again Panthro. I'm _what_?" The exchange was enough to set Felina's mood to light once again, but the same couldn't be said for Panthro. He gripped a mighty hand around the hollowed out, treated wood that served as his drinking glass from his bedside table and threw it at the snarf. It bounced harmlessly off the doorjamb. "Just go get someone to fix up my leg," he hollered after Snarf. The fever really did have the better of her, and Felina leaned back against the headboard in defeat, its cool wood feeling good against her overly warm body. "Two against one – I'll stay. I am worried though…" "You too?" Panthro asked incredulously as he worked to sit upright. "Not about Lion-O, I hope. What I told Snarf goes for you too. He's grown. He'll be fine. Besides, with everyone having problems from this wild weather we've had, I highly doubt even the Mutants would be out to pick a fight with him today. In fact, I bet they're up to their mangy eyeballs in murky water if that mote around Castle Plundarr gave them nearly as much trouble as ours did." Panthro chuckled softly to himself, as if pleased by the thought. "Serves 'em right for building in the middle of a swamp." "I guess so," Felina said with a slight shrug, suddenly feeling quite tired again. "You know, Lion-O would have an easier time adjusting to his leadership role if we all showed a little more confidence in him." "It's normal to worry about ones you love," she replied. It took her a moment to realize she'd so easily and for the first time admitted such affection for her assigned mate. A sense of awkwardness swept over her and she could only look at Panthro long enough to see him grin and shake his head knowingly before turning away abashed. "Nothing to be embarrassed about kid," Panthro said gently after a silent moment passed. "I'm sure he feels the same." Felina met the panther's gaze and looked at him piercingly. Did he know something? Had Lion-O confessed his feelings to the panther? "We're all like a family – it's a big part of being a Thundercat. We love and care for one another." Felina blinked. What was he driving at? This was no time to play coy games, toying with her emotions! She wasn't sure if it was the medication or just reckless abandon, but she found herself blurting out, "Does Lion-O believe in romantic love? The idea of soul mates?" The whole time her mouth was moving, she couldn't believe she was asking Panthro of all ThunderCats such an absurd question. She grew somewhat horrified when he began laughing heartily. By the gods of Thundera, what made her think Lion-O would confide such a thing in Panthro? "Kid, you still believe in childhood fairy tales, don't you? But if you want to know what Lion-O believes, just ask him." Her expression must not have been lost on him as he quickly became serious. He tried to offer something to soften the blow from a personal perspective. "I – well, romantic love, uh, I – Relationships are a lot of work, Felina…I don't think it's as simple as that." He floundered, unsure of what else to say. Averting her eyes, she sighed. "I'm not asking for happily ever after." She'd come this far in pouring her heart out; she wasn't going to stop now. "I just wondered if, you know, I should hope for anything, you know, given my situation, like – like – " She wanted to draw the comparison between herself and Lion-O with Cheetara and Tygra but couldn't spit out the words. "Am I interrupting?" Panthro never looked so glad to see Nayda in his life and Felina never so crestfallen. "I can come back…" "No, no," Panthro said eagerly. "Have you seen Snarf? He was supposed to be looking for someone slightly gentler to tend to me." Felina simply offered Nayda a weak smile and slumped down slightly in bed. Nayda seemingly shrugged off whatever was going on between the pair. "Actually, I am who Snarf summoned." It was Panthro's turn to be dumbstruck. "You?" Felina rose slightly and cast Panthro a puzzling look. Nayda's expression mirrored it. "Is there a problem with that?" Sure, Felina thought, she could be imagining things again due to her pharmaceutically altered mind but she could swear Panthro seemed suddenly awkward around Nayda. Awkward in the way a schoolboy is around his crush, if she didn't know any better. 

  
  
  
  


Lion-O stood amid a strangely familiar jungle, taking in his surroundings and painfully aware that he was alone, somewhat injured and unarmed. He supposed he could have let WilyKat come along, but someone had to go tell the others what was going on just in case – well, in case the worst happened, he thought grimly. Resisting the urge to call out for WilyKit, he cautiously moved on while trying to keep a low profile. He needed to assess the situation as well as try to figure out just where in time this was. And he couldn't stop thinking about how familiar it all felt – almost like he was still on Third Earth. Lost in thought, he almost stumbled right into a clearing where two men were having a heated conversation. Hunkering down, Lion-O peered through the leaves of a large jungle fern and listened – he couldn't risk being seen by anyone just yet. And if he were lucky, the two would bring him important clues about exactly where he was. "You see, this is what they mean by ethics, Professor," the bespectacled man declared, clearly exasperated. The Professor seemed equally out of patience. "But Hal, it's impossible to know how these things are going to go, and when they get out of hand, we have to do what's good for mankind – for the good of the Earth. Such are the perils of experimentation and discovery." Hal scoffed, bowing his head and shaking it vehemently – so much so his spectacles threatened to lose their grip. "You speak as if we're mopping up a spill or any other thing one could take such a cavalier attitude toward. But, I brought you out here, in the middle of an African jungle because what we helped create can _understand_ what we're talking about. We may have created something we fear we can't control anymore, but it's sentient - it's life. You just can't – can't _execute_ them and move on to the next experiment." Lion-O's brow furrowed deeply. Earth? Africa? It sounded like he was where Third Earther's like to call First or Second Earth. Judging from the men's dress and demeanor, it wasn't First Earth – he'd been there with Felina when they investigated Mumm-Ra's past. Why on Thundera would Mumm-Ra choose this point in time to go back to? "Word is leaking out about what we've been doing. It's only a matter of time – we've already got media from the States lurking around the compound. And if they see them, you know it won't just be the religious fanatics in hysterics over the half-breeds. When geneticists like us cloned the first sheep a century ago, it was bad enough. Lobbyists managed to halt funding and thus progress in our field for years after that. Is that what you want? We've learned what we can from the half-breeds, but if this gets out now, there won't be any money coming in so we can apply it to humanities needs." "Jon, you know as well as I do – these aren't just lab rats. They have very human qualities—" "Of course they do," interrupted the Professor. "They're bred with human DNA." "I know, I was there," Hal quipped. "But they turned out far more sentient than we ever predicted. They feel, think and reason like we do – so unlike the animals the were bread from. I think they deserve better than – than what would befall a common lab rat!" Jon sighed heavily. "Yes, and they're also a lot stronger, and in some cases, smarter than a lot of people are. You don't think that's going to send civilized societies around the world into mass hysteria? And when that happens, do you think the crazed masses will be humane about exterminating the mutants? We barely tolerate one another's race or religion – good luck convincing horrified masses that a bizarre looking lion-humanoid hybrid won't snap them in two." Lion-O's ears perked up. Mutants? Not _the_ Mutants. It couldn't be. He mentioned lions but used the term 'mutant'. Lion-O was more confused than ever. After a few moments of stony silence between the men, in which Lion-O was sure they would detect his breathing, Jon cryptically ended the conversation. "It's settled. We follow through with the original plan tomorrow. It's for the best. Someday you'll see that." Hal said nothing but looked broodingly determined. As the men turned to walk away, Lion-O decided to follow. Maybe if some kind of mutant was here, that's what Mumm-Ra came for – an army of sorts to recruit. It was worth investigating. 

  
  
  
  


"Oooh, what is that old bone bag up to?" whispered WilyKit, as she struggled to balance on a pile of crates she'd stacked under one of the compound's windows. "It's times like this I hate being so blasted short." Pushing up on her tiptoes, her eyes barely cleared the windowsill. It was getting dark outside, and no lights were on inside. She could make out what looked to be rows of cages below, as well as some movement. "Drat, I know he's around here somewhere." "WilyKit." Surprised at hearing her name, Kit lost her balance and tumbled off with the crates crashing down shortly afterward. She did a double take when she found herself securely in the muscled arms of Lion-O. "Am I glad that's you and not cold, dead and gruesome," she declared with marked relief. Lion-O silently rushed her around the corner of the building before setting her down and it was just in time. The same pair of scientists Lion-O had followed rounded the opposite side of the building, no doubt spurred by the ruckus the falling crates had made. "Jon, over there – those crates! What could have happened?" "Maybe one of your gentle mutants escaped…" Kit looked up at Lion-O wide-eyed, but he motioned for her to remain silent. After the men decided to go inside to check for signs of escapees, Lion-O explained. "I followed you into the book and then I followed them here. I believe whatever they're hiding in there is what Mumm-Ra's after –" "I followed Mumm-Ra here, too!" Kit nearly squealed, and a bit too loudly judging from Lion-O's stern look. "Oh, now we gotta get in there." "That's what I intend on doing," Lion-O replied, gazing up at the high window Kit was just peering through moments earlier. "Well just take the Sword and blast in there," Kit suggested eagerly. Lion-O shook his head. "For one thing, we have to be careful about how much we interact here – we're in another time and the slightest altering of events can change history, possibly for the worse. And most importantly – I don't have the Sword." "Oh. Rats." She'd forgotten that stupid rule about Book travel. "We'll try the roof – maybe there's some way in up there," he suggested. Wasting no time, he extended his sheathed arm and shot the claw line to the roof's edge. Grabbing Kit by the waist, he hoisted them both up. Scanning the roof in the gathering darkness, Kit was starting to feel like this route was a hopeless one. Then she spotted something. "Lion-O, look!" Scampering to the spot she'd indicated, her spirits rose. "It looks like a grate of some sort – maybe for ventilation. It could be our way in." Indeed, the shaft lead inside and as luck would have it the scientists had secured (or so they thought) the complex and left by the time the ThunderCats made their way through the duct. "Glad we're out of there," Lion-O announced in hushed tones as he followed Kit out into the open expanse of room. "That was a tight fit for me." "Not for me," Kit bragged. She was almost pleased his size hindered him in this instance, as the fact that Lion-O aged in stasis when her and Kat had not was often a sore spot for her. Size indeed wasn't always everything. Both fell silent as they scanned the darkened room. Countless cages lined the aisles and Kit knew it was the same room she'd looked down in from the window. Her expression grew incredulous as she realized just what lurked inside each cage. Some looked like her ancestors – resembling, say Grune, except even more feral in appearance. Others looked more like the Mutants, and when Kit's eyes met those of a creature that eerily resembled Monkian, she instinctively moved closer to Lion-O. "What is this place?" she whispered. "A lab. One where genetic experiments take place." The creatures stared back at the pair with mistrust glistening in their eyes, but Kit also sensed intelligence behind them – as well as a strange kinship with the feline kind. Kit startled when one of the felines spoke. "Strange night full of strange visitors." He eyed them closely, curiously. And to Kit he looked like he could have belonged to an old Thunderian cheetah clan. She wanted to ask him about 100 questions, but thought it best to let Lion-O speak first. Besides, he spoke in a strange tongue she didn't recognize. She was shocked when Lion-O replied in kind, and so was the caged man. "I am Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats. I've come here pursuing an enemy that traveled through time and space – it's a little hard to explain," Lion-O admitted sheepishly. "Huh?" was all Kit could muster. "ThunderCat? Ah, that would explain your peculiar appearance," the cheetah hybrid replied after getting over the surprise and began speaking normally. "And the, uh, outfit." "Peculiar appearance?" Kit echoed, a bit defensively. "You're one to talk." "Easy little one. We mutants mean no harm, contrary to popular belief." "You're no Mutant-" Lion-O put his hand on Kit's shoulder, stopping her short. "Do you have a name, sir?" "Officially, I'm known as Felis A23, which has a meaning denoting the particulars of my genetic mutations but I won't bore you with that. Unofficially, I'm Chet. I am curious, however. How did you know the language?" "Boy, if Tygra or Felina were here, they'd be beggin' to be bored," Kit declared. "How'd you get so smart anyway?" "Kit please," Lion-O interjected. "It was taught to me as it was taught to you." WilyKit suddenly realized why how they spoke seemed somewhat familiar – it was that tongue-tying stuff Felina was known to babble in. Lion-O's explanation seemed to satisfy him. In response to Kit's query, Chet shrugged. "All of us, our lives have been one big human experiment. For a select few others - including myself - the idea was to see how much knowledge we could absorb. We performed a bit too well, it seems." "So you know?" Kit looked from Lion-O to Chet and back again. "Know what, Lion-O?" "That we're not long for this world?" Chet replied. "Of course. But we have a plan." Lion-O looked visibly relieved. "Are you crazy, Chet?" cried the avian hybrid in the cage across the aisle. "We don't know these strangers! What if they're in league with the others?" "They're harmless," Chet replied confidently. "Afterall, they know the bogus language we invented to aid in our escape._" _"They should have omitted your arrogance gene," the birdman squawked, throwing his feathered arms up in exasperation. "We go to the trouble to design a code language, and this one spills the beans to any stranger that strolls by his cage. Incredible. You know, there are a such thing as spies." "On the contrary, it's that other interloper that concerns me. He looked similar to the devil we know – the one we've seen before, moving in the shadows wherever havoc is soon to follow…" Chet trailed off, worry washed over his face. "Mumm-Ra," Lion-O uttered under his breath. As if on cue, the old mummy's trademark cackle traveled down the aisle like a shiver up the spine. "Yes, the ever living devil priest of first, second and third earth is here – you're damn right to quake in fear." "I don't know what you're doing here, Mumm-Ra, but—" "Save the smarmy speech, we've heard it all before," the mummy roared, spittle glistening in the moonlight. It was then that he moved his arm, revealing what he was hiding beneath his cape-like cloak. Dazed and weary, a lion hybrid stared back at the pair of ThunderCats. "Meet Leonus the Wanderer, Lion-O, the patriarch of your line. Take a good look. Because as soon as I finish him off, you'll cease to exist!" 

  
  
  
  


While the life-and-death drama unfolded in the compound, a few of its more clever residents stole silently through the jungle. They were locked in their own life and death struggle, most quite aware of what their future held. Or rather, that they had no future at all if they simply did nothing. So with the moonlight as their guide the mutants traveled on foot for hours, until the jungle gave way to savannah and savannah to the cooling sands of the desert. A vulture mutant landed softly beside the others, the breeze from his great, feathered wings rustling their fur. "I can't believe Leonus didn't show up for the journey!" the birdman squawked. The lion woman he'd landed near studied him closely. "You know how it is for us, Avis. Maybe he couldn't get away from the compound in time." "She's right," an aged and agitated jaguar added. "If it weren't for Leonus, we wouldn't know about this place in the desert – we don't call him the wanderer for nothing. He's done more to help our situation than any of us. I don't know why you scavengers have got to be so cynical." Avis cawed in protest. "I wasn't complaining. I was simply making an observation." He fell back slightly from the rest of the group to sulk. "Ok," he heard the jaguar continue in hushed tones. "It's going to be harder to find in the darkness, but the entrance to the underground tunnels should be around here somewhere. Start digging in the sand if you have to." After some difficulty, they found that which they sought and tapped on the smooth steel in Morse code fashion. Shortly thereafter, the door lifted up and a human peeked her head out into the cooled desert night air. Instead of being alarmed, the mutants obeyed as she motioned for them to follow – she was obviously someone they trusted. Ascending under the desert sands, the group of mutants found themselves inside tunnels Felina would have recognized as those in which she'd rescued Jax. "The ships are ready?" the jaguar asked the jittery lab tech that guided them. She nodded quickly in response. Lucky for them, only the scant night staff was on duty and a good number of them were sympathetic to their plight, so they moved about more or less freely. Though the friendly humans did what they could to help, if they were caught doing so they could meet an unpleasant fate as well. In that respect, Avis couldn't blame her for being on edge. However, Avis had other plans – he was one bird that knew when he wasn't wanted. Or appreciated. He slipped down a side corridor unnoticed by the others. He wasn't sure what it was he hoped to accomplish, but with any luck he might discover something to esteem him in the eyes of his peers. Maybe he'd find something they overlooked that would lead to a better escape plan than Leonus hatched. Although he wasn't sure what that would be. Avis had to admit that finding this underground network of tunnels that housed all sorts of labs and technology, including spaceships with which they could flee the planet, was an excellent start. After all, it was obvious that trying to survive in this world with so many hostile humans would be no kind of life, not to mention that there was no guarantee how long they could manage it even if they all simply fled the compound to try their luck at surviving in the jungles. Avis hadn't been to many places that wasn't infested with humans at one time or another – where could his ilk even stay hidden? As much as he hated to admit it, Leonus' plan to flee the planet Earth was the best option, despite no guarantee there could be an inhabitable world for them to flee to. Friendly scientists in the lab already had a ship ready for them with a course plotted in the autopilot to a world in a nearby galaxy that _might _support life.His hope was to find something that could at least enhance their journey or increase their chances of survival. If Leonus was impressed enough, he might even become his right hand man as it was clear to Avis that Leonus had long since emerged as their natural born leader. His musings were cut short when he came to the end of the long corridor, only to find a door that had been welded shut. Someone didn't want anyone going beyond this point, and that only intrigued the scavenger in Avis. Glancing about, his keen bird eyes spied a vent grate high above the door. No problem for him, he thought boastfully – sometimes it paid to be one of the few mutants with wings. Crawling on his hands and knees, Avis shuffled his way through the narrow, cobweb-filled shaft and he did not like it one bit. What bird would enjoy being in such a confined space? If he found something of value, the others better appreciate what he went through to get it. Damp, musty air met his nostrils as he neared the end of the tunnel. He was relieved to see there was at least a dim light coming from beyond where the conduit ended. Cautiously, he peered out of the opening, his senses temporarily fooled by the dancing shadows the candlelight produced. After he realized the movement in the room was an illusion, his eyes widened at what he saw – piles of gold coins, jewels and other treasures piled high throughout the dank room. No wonder the door was welded shut! Avis leapt to the cold stone floor using his wings to glide to a soft landing. He found the cobblestone floor such a stark contrast it was to the sleek, modern metals and alloys in the underground tunnel network and he surmised the structure outdated the tunnels by millennia perhaps. Avis continued to take in the sparkling contents of the room as if disbelieving his own eyes. It was a scavenger's dream. So focused was he on the glittering prize that he failed to notice a stone door below a symbolic ornament of two snakes intertwined to form a figure eight, as it all but blended in to the wall. Nor did he notice the sleek and graceful movements of a shadow that was not conjured by the wall torches. His beady eyes passed over the glare on the usual prized items such as diamonds and gold coins. Avis liked to fancy himself an intelligent being as if to rise above the usual scoffing having to do with his so-called scavenger nature. So no, he was after something that would be viewed as rare and thus even more valuable. Finally, a small, gem-encrusted chest caught his eye. He had to wade into a cascading mountain of coins to reach it, but reach it he did. Carefully raising the lid, his eyes widened at the sight of the treasures inside. These were gorgeous, perhaps priceless artifacts from a time long gone – a time when quality and craftsmanship mattered. Among the items were a delicate chain, a regal-looking chalice, a book with gold-plated bindings, and an elegant golden key. Yes, this would do. Snapping the lid shut, Avis tucked his bounty under a winged arm and turned to go. But the crimson glint from a nearby gem caught his eye. As if drawn to it, Avis bent closer and gently swept several coins away from the item. It was beautiful – a polished, ruby-like rounded gem with a swath of golden hue streaked through its center. It almost looked like the eyes of his feline counterparts. Just as Avis palmed the gem, he became aware of a low growl emanating from behind him. He turned in time to see a tawny streak of a beast diving toward him. Cawing a shriek of surprise, Avis dropped the treasure box he'd so carefully chosen and instinctively took flight. The beast managed to clip a few tail feathers with its deadly claws, but Avis got away unharmed – for now. When the creature landed, Avis realized it was a lithe and agile lynx. And being what he was, Avis wasn't shocked to find the animal could speak. "Thief!" it hissed. "Maftet will not let you leave the pyramid unpunished!" Avis almost considered arguing with Maftet, explaining how he only wanted a few items to help himself and fellow mutants escape this forsaken planet. But what use would negotiating with the greedy guardian of these treasures, especially when Maftet was gracefully leaping from beam to beam on an upward path to continue his assault. He certainly didn't seem to be inclined to reason. The ceiling was low – it wasn't going to take long for Maftet to get within pouncing distance. Hovering above, Avis enviously spied the box he'd dropped. He had to get it. Something inside the birdman urged him to risk life and limb for it. Seeing that Maftet was crouched and about to spring forward in another attempt to julienne the hapless mutant with those claws of his, Avis waited for the right moment to make his move. The instant Maftet sprang into the air, Avis dived down with his focus on the treasure box below. With the skill of a bird of prey, he gripped the box with his talon-like feet while Maftet overshot his target and landed with a jangling cacophony into a pile of coins. Just as quickly as Avis descended, he was airborn again and made a beeline for the vent he'd earlier exited. Dropping the treasure box in first and still gripping the strange ruby gem, Avis hastily followed. Glancing back, he was shocked to see Maftet at the vents opening – he'd never met a cat that could jump so high or so far. The only thing working for Avis was the fact that Maftet's hard, razor-like claws couldn't grip very well onto the stone and thus his pursuer was having issues hoisting himself all the way into the shaft. Avis groaned inwardly as he pushed his treasure along and wondered why the blasted tunnel seemed twice as long as it had been before. A slight sense of relief washed over him when he heard Maftet's increasingly distant curses. "Thief! No one steals from the treasure chamber of Mumm-Ra the Everliving and lives." Reaching the end of the shaft, Avis muttered, "Oh yeah? I just did." Once out into the more familiar modern passageways, Avis took wing again. He needed speed not only to guarantee he out-distance his furry friend should he make it through the shaft, but to find his friends before they left him behind. 

  
  
  
  


Back at the compound – or what was left of it - Lion-O's eyes watered from the billowing smoke and he squinted to see the lock belonging to the cage in front of him. He couldn't be sure Mumm-Ra was disposed of after that incredible fight which left the compound in a sad state. The fire now threatened to finish those that couldn't pick the locks on their cages fast enough and escape. If any of the Mutants died that shouldn't have as a result of this, Jaga only knew the implications. And so, Lion-O coughed back the thickening smoke to try to save all he could. He tried not to think about the humans coming back and foiling the mutants' escape, as surely the semi-demolished and burning structure would attract them. If their plan failed not only were the ThunderCats future existence in jeopardy but so were that of his enemies as well. "Lion-O," Kit rasped between hacking coughs. "I think everyone's out. I checked twice." Kit's posture reflected the pain she obviously felt, as she stood slightly stooped over with one hand pressed to her side. "Good, go wait outside with the others. I'll be along soon," he urged her, watching her with concern as she limped away. She was a brave kid, but using her spin and roll trick to attack Mumm-Ra before he could finish off Leonus had hurt her and Lion-O was worried as to the true extent of her injuries. If it weren't for her quick thinking and selfless action, he wouldn't have been able to get the jump on Mumm-Ra or save his forefather from harm. One consolation was the fierce fight that followed took a lot out of both himself and Mumm-Ra. With any luck, the mummy was just as worn out. Finally, the lock clicked open and Lion-O ducked into the cage. The simian man inside was already unconscious from the smoke, so Lion-O gingerly picked him up. Unfortunately, the building was so smoky it blotted out what illumination the fire afforded and now he couldn't see a thing. He quickly became disoriented and panicked when he couldn't find a way out. In the face of all the overpowering smoke, he sank to his knees and passed out. 

  
  
  
  


Lion-O's vision was blurry when he came to, and so it took him some time to assess his situation. Wherever he was, it was a lot brighter which didn't help the vision impairment at all. "What – where?" he stammered, struggling to sit up on his elbows. He flinched defensively when a pair of hands gently pressed on his shoulders. "It's okay, Lion-O," a female promised him in low tones. He immediately recognized it as Kit. As if deciphering the whirlwind of questions in his mind, Kit continued, "We're on a ship with the others, beyond Earth's atmosphere. Everyone got out of the compound okay and Mumm-Ra's not anywhere to be seen." Her last few words were pinched with tones of pain. Lion-O blinked rapidly in an effort to make her blurred form come into focus. "Are _you_ okay?" "Yeah. I mean, it hurts but…yeah." Lion-O sighed with relief. Mumm-Ra seemed to be thwarted once again. But there was one problem – he couldn't be sure the crafty mage wasn't just waiting for he and Kit to leave so he can have one more swipe at Leonus. However, they couldn't just stay in the time warp. He groaned inwardly – time was always on Mumm-Ra's side. At least the fog was starting to clear from Lion-O's eyes and his mind. "You said everyone got out. Did that include the one I was rescuing?" Kit nodded. "You probably saved Monkian's relative." Lion-O shrugged weakly. "Even so, it had to be done. Who are we to alter time and space?" "I see you're awake," Leonus warmly intoned by way of entrance. The lab tech who had led the others to the ship was with him, and went about the task of seeing to the ThunderCats' injuries. Before Lion-O could reply, he was overcome by a fit of coughing that seemed like it would never stop wracking his body. "You breathed a lot of smoke, my friend." When Lion-O's coughing settled down, Leonus smiled sympathetically. "I'm not sure what that creature spoke of back there on Earth, but I owe the both of you my life." The human woman spoke. "There are some legends about an Everliving being in the decrepit guise of an old Pharaoh lurking about. Some say that after the great library at Alexandria burned, the undead creature was sought out by a band of old world mages and destroyed as they believed this Everliving devil influenced and orchestrated so many of the ancient world's plagues, wars and other disasters. Some legends say his dark pyramid was buried in a great sandstorm that curiously left the other pyramids standing. Others say the sand beneath the dark pyramid was made into quicksand – a sinking sand, if you will – by a mage's spell. Many conclude the creature no longer exists. However, you'll find those who swear that over the millennia since he's still around, lurking in the shadows and exerting evil influence. Not as powerful as before, mind you, but still there – still whispering treacherous ideas into the ears of mad men." Her voice trailed off and it took her a moment to gain her composure. "From what you've said of this creature's appearance and given what condition he left the compound in, it does sound like that of the feared devil from the sands of Egypt." "We no longer have to fear him," Leonus concluded. "We're away from that cursed planet for good." "Don't be so sure about that," Kit muttered. It was strange for Lion-O to look his ancestor in the eye. So much so, it gave Lion-O a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach so that all words abandoned him. He simply nodded slightly. Leonus, after studying Lion-O and Kit silently, mused, "You seem so familiar…" "He should," Kit said softly, "he's only your great-times-a-million grandson." "Pardon?" "She said nothing," Lion-O answered while shooting Kit a curious look. The awkward moment was mercifully ended by Avis' hesitant entrance. Lion-O could tell by the way the birdman's eyes darted about the room that he didn't entirely trust him or Kit. He was intrigued to see just how well most of these 'mutants' got along. It made him wonder – if these were the ancestors of Thunderians and what he knew to be Mutants alike, what could have caused such a rift between their people? Lion-O's eyes fell to the glistening golden box the avian clutched. This didn't go unnoticed by Avis who made no attempt to be casual about hiding it from Lion-O's view with a wing. It looked to Lion-O to be just like the box they used to keep the Treasure of Thundera in back on Thundera. Not long before Thundera died, his father Claudis took him to the chamber where they kept the Treasure – it was in an unusual box. Surely that couldn't be the same thing! But then, how many similar items exist in the universe? "A moment with you if you please, Leonus." "What is it Avis? Anything you want to tell me can be said in front of our new friends, I'm sure." Avis trained his eyes on Leonus, giving Lion-O the feeling that the avian aimed to make things as socially uncomfortable as possible – perhaps hoping Kit and he would leave. He was due to be disappointed as Lion-O had no plans to leave. "I know things are bound to be riddled with uncertainty wherever we are heading," Avis began nervously. "So, before we left I managed to find this." With that, he revealed the shiny box from beneath his wing. "Oh?" Leonus hesitantly took the box. "Open it," the birdman squawked, his tone nearly demanding. He was either eager to please, Lion-O thought, or eager for some other reason… Lion-O's posture stiffened as a terrifying thought crossed his mind: What if Avis wasn't really Avis but rather Mumm-Ra in disguise? It would be tragically ironic if opening that box meant the same for Leonus as it had for Mumm-Ra's long-suffering alter ego, Pharaoh Mefeset. The warning he wanted to sound so badly caught in his scratchy throat and he looked on helplessly as Leonus tilted back the box's gilded lid. Seconds seemed to stretch on agonizingly slow before Leonus finally lifted something out of the box. "This is unusual," he mused, lifting the amulet so that it nearly glowed ruby red under the light. Lion-O's jaw dropped and he glanced at Kit to see his expression mirrored on her face. It was the Eye of Thundera. It looked a little strange to him without being nestled securely in the hilt of the Sword of Omens, but it was definitely the Eye – Lion-O could sense its power. And seemingly, so could Leonus. The feral lion-man appeared mesmerized by the gem. That is until the Eye took on a glow that emanated from within, and Leonus' golden cat's eyes mimicked that glow. Alarmed, Leonus faltered, nearly dropping the Eye in the process. "So unusual," he murmured, his amber eyes still fixed on the Eye. If Lion-O didn't already know with certainty that this was what would become known as the Eye of Thundera, he'd have thought Mumm-Ra was up to his underhanded tricks again. But there was no mistaking the pull of the source of his people's power. For Avis' part, he went from shocked to puzzled as events unfolded. In the end, Avis seemed to shrug the event off – for now. "Yes, it is odd – the oddest piece of all the valuables I found – the other pieces being in a safe place that I'll show you later," he added pointedly. "But as the closest thing we have to a leader and because you are the one who found a way to these ships for our escape, I thought you were due some token of thanks. The other objects – they can be bartered if need be. As I said, we don't know where we're going or what we'll be up against…" Little did Avis know but the objects he sought to win favor for himself would end up partially to blame for the rift that would develop between many of their kind. Nor was he aware that the Eye knew where they were going – even now, its power was taking the ship off its current prescribed course and steering it home toward what they would come to know as Thundera. Kit snorted under her breath. "What a total brown-beak," she scoffed, just loud enough for Lion-O to hear. Lion-O fought back a smile. Like Vultureman, Avis wasn't exactly a master of skillful subtlety. "Thank you," Leonus replied, still clearly awed. "Wherever did you find such a thing?" Avis visibly brightened. "While the others hustled through the catacombs under the desert, I took a different route – hoping to find something of value. Which I did." "So, near the pyramids then." The human woman's brow wrinkled with concern and Lion-O and WilyKit exchanged a glance. "Yes, in fact I think it was in one of the pyramids – I had to get around a sealed door to gain access to its treasure chamber," Avis continued boastfully. "I even fought off some manner of vicious beast that fancied its name Maftet." The woman gasped but if she had any insight to reveal, she kept it to herself. Lion-O's jaw went slack, as he had also met a 'beast' guarding a treasure chamber during his last Anointment Trial – the treasure chamber in Mumm-Ra's Black Pyramid. How would the Eye of Thundera be found in there of all places? Although, he did recall Mumm-Ra mentioning how the ThunderCats' arrival on Third Earth put the Eye in his reach _again_. So it was making sense to some extent. A flash of red lightning put an end to Lion-O's thoughts. To his horror, Mumm-Ra – albeit in his mummy form – materialized to stand between Avis and Leonus. "It's you," the terrified woman gasped. "I believe this belongs to me," Mumm-Ra rasped, taking the Eye from a stunned Leonus. "I may not have the strength to finish what I originally came to do, but no one steals the fruits of my plunders." The mummy turned and fixed his sunken, blood red eyes on Avis who was visibly quivering. "His beak isn't the only thing brown now, I bet," Kit uttered. Lion-O didn't have time for wisecracks. It was obvious this was the future Mumm-Ra and if he were allowed to take the Eye now, it would surely alter events unfavorably. Springing from the table he'd been sitting on, he lunged at Mumm-Ra. "I'm right behind you, Lion-O," Kit exclaimed as she competently sent her lariat toward the mummy's decayed hand that cupped the Eye of Thundera. At the same time, Lion-O called to the Sword of Omens. His hope was to grab Mumm-Ra at just the right time so that all of them would be pulled back to present day Third Earth at the same time. Hopefully with the speed with which they attacked and in his weakened state, Mumm-Ra wouldn't be able to counter attack or flee of his own will. 

  
  
  
  


WilyKat burst into the hut where Panthro and Felina were laid up, Sword in one hand and Book of Omens in the other. Both had been dozing off but startled when the flustered kitten entered. "Kat, what on Third Earth…?" Panthro declared. "Mumm-Ra went and then Lion-O went in and Kit got sucked in before that and now they're gone!" Kat babbled, all in a rush. "Slow down," Panthro urged, with an edge of annoyance. Kids got too excitable as far as he was concerned. Even if there was reason for panic, it never helped a situation. "They all went into the Book?" Felina interjected, not even trying to mask the worry in her voice. Kat nodded. "They all went through time and space." Panthro worked to sit up in bed. "Now what?" His question was directed at Felina. "Technology's my specialty, not this hocus-pocus stuff." Felina looked stressed, as if she was struggling to get her thoughts straight. "Someone will have to go in after them – they'll need all the help they can against the likes of Mumm-ra. I could use a recall spell to call them back from here, but it's risky. It's one of those things that if not done right, the outcome isn't pleasant. Unfortunately, I've never done that before." Panthro groaned. "This is not time to second guess yourself, kid – or for anyone to go chasing around time and space after them – we don't even know where exactly they went. If you can do something, then do it." At that time, Nayda and Snarf returned with more supplies for their sick and ailing friends. "What's going on?" Snarf demanded suspiciously, apparently sensing something was not right. "It's Lion-O, isn't it?" "No time to explain, Snarf," Panthro snapped. All they needed was Snarf's hysterics to add to the mix. Snarf cocked his head and shot Panthro a perturbed look. "Give that one more medication," he told Nayda. "Medicate yourself, furball," Panthro grumbled. "Ok, all this bickering isn't helping," pleaded Felina. Rising out of bed, she faltered a bit and had to rest a hand back on the mattress for support for a moment until the wooziness passed. "I – I'm trying to think of the recall spell. It's a little more complicated than most…" "Recall spell? What the gall-darned! Someone better tell me what's going on." When silence greeted Snarf's demands, he was not deterred. "It's Lion-O, isn't it? He's in peril! I know it because Kat has the Book and the Sword and there's no Lion-O in sight. Oh I knew something would go wrong, I knew it!" "For Jaga's sake, Snarf, pipe down so Felina can think," WilyKat pleaded. "She's the only one that can get them out of the Book quickly –" "Give me that Boo--ooook!" As Snarf grabbed the Book of Omens, it pulsed with power, thereby frightening the poor creature. He let go of the tome, which remained levitated in the air and not a second later the Sword flew from Kat's hand and rotated above the Book's cover. "You could give a snarf some warning, Felina," pouted Snarf. "I'm not doing it. They must be coming back on their own." Sure enough first Lion-O, then Kit, and finally a very dazed Mumm-Ra tumbled onto the floor. Without fanfare or ceremony, the embattled mummy used the last bit of his power to simply disappear into reddish ether. Snarf broke the room's silence by leaping at Lion-O and clinging to him tightly. "Lion-O, I just knew you'd be alright." "Oh brother," Panthro uttered. "A minute ago, you were sounding the bells of doom, Snarf." "Didn't I tell you to up his medication?" Snarf jokingly asked Nayda, who laughed in response. "Take it easy, Snarf." Lion-O winced as he tried to peel the snarf off of him. Snarf's eyes went wide in alarm. "Oh, you're hurt! Forget Panthro, help Lion-O!" Nayda appeared at their side and helped Lion-O to the bed where Felina once again sat. "I'll live, Snarf," Lion-O assured his loyal friend. WilyKat had long rushed to his sister's side. His face was awash with concern when she cradled her side in pain as he guided her to her feet. "Old bone bag's shins are harder than ya might think," she offered sheepishly. "What was Mumm-Ra doing in there anyway?" Snarf wondered. "What matters is he didn't succeed. And I don't think he'll have the strength to bother us for awhile so hopefully, we can all recover." Beaten and weary Lion-O fell back into the soft bed. Throwing an arm up over his eyes, he sighed. Panthro relaxed as it looked like the direness of the situation from only a moment ago was effectively diffused. "You only look slightly worse for wear," he joked. "And the best part is Snarf will finally stop wailing." He pointedly ignored the indignant nursemaid's glare as he went on. "Everyone who loves you is happy to see you back in one piece, Lion-O. Now maybe we can all get some rest." He held Felina's gaze and almost regretted his pointed comment when she blushed furiously beneath her fur. "Panthro, please…" she strained, forcing a weak smile. She looked away when Lion-O lifted his arm to cast her a questioning look. "What?" Panthro asked innocently. "Nothing wrong with admitting genuine affection." "Really…then I'm sure you won't mind confessing yours to Nayda." Panthro simply stared at Felina in disbelief and was all but too aware of Nayda's insistent eyes on him. Clearing his throat, Panthro muttered the beginnings to a dozen sentences but was somehow unable to complete any of them. He hadn't been that obvious about the effect Willa's pretty little sister had on him, had he? Damn women and their powers of perception. Snarf's ears shot upright as he regarded Panthro's reaction. "Oh really? How very interesting." The Thunderkittens just looked at each other and tittered, though WilyKit had to stop as it was clearly causing her too much pain. Now Panthro wished he had taken more of that medication anyway – anything to slip into a coma and out of this uncomfortable situation. Panthro leaned back against the headboard and squeezed his eyes shut. 

  
  
  
  


__

A life to call our own  
That is ours alone  
Is as hard as hell to come by these days  
Time that I took what's mine, took it now  
Things aren't what they where, they're what they are  
There's no time of our own  
And the devil you know is the only one  
Is time too fast for us to grasp something of our own?  
The ghost of the past has its arms around me  
It moves everywhere in all I hear and see  
And the devil you know is the only one  
Look at you now, look at you then, see how you will be  
All of your life belongs to me  
Things aren't what they where, they're what they are  
There's no time of our own  
And the devil you know is the only one 

-- The Devil You Know, Jesus Jones 


	18. Runaways

_Chapter 18 of Signal in the Sky_

**Runaways  
By Purrsia Kat**

Bored with Snarf's coddling and insistence on bed rest to nurse what was to Lion-O minor injuries, the young Lord was restless. Even an idle conversation was out of the question as Felina and Panthro, his roommates in what had become their temporary Tree-Top post-flood shelter, slept nearby recovering from their own ills. The others, save for Cheetara and the newborn, were at the Lair cleaning up and repairing the fortress – which is where Lion-O wanted to be. His arm wasn't that sore.

Sighing heavily, Lion-O turned his focus to the gleaming jewel within the Sword that rested on a stand at the end of his bed. He began to think about how Jaga, his mentor, wielded the same mystic blade with not only utter confidence, but also the Eye and Jaga seemed to have a telepathic connection. He desired to live up to that legacy but wasn't sure how. Was such a relationship with the source of the ThunderCats' powers a natural gift or an earned rite of passage? If only Jaga would appear to him whenever he needed answers, not just when Jaga felt like doling them out – there was so much Lion-O didn't know! Even so, Lion-O considered, Jaga would likely only appear long enough to speak in vague riddles before disappearing into the Astral mists. If Felina were awake, he could ask her if she'd read anything in the Book of Omens on how one might improve their connection with the Sword and its power. Heck, if he'd paid half attention to the language lessons she'd been giving him, he might be able to pick up the old Book and see for himself. But alas, books and the study of them was never something Lion-O was able to focus on as fully as he knew he should, and so he wasn't as schooled on the subject as he ought to be. He half expected Jaga to appear and chastise him for wanting things to come to him too easily without putting in the work first. But then, Jaga couldn't read minds – could he? Lion-O hoped this wasn't so.

Perhaps if he concentrated long enough, something would happen. Staring intensely at the blade, Lion-O silently commanded it.

_Come to my hand_, his mind thundered, _Sword of Omens I command you to come to my hand_.

No matter how urgent his silent pleas became the Sword remained idle, its Eye resting as peacefully unaware of his needs as Lion-O's roommates. He glared at the blade fiercely as if expecting that the mere heat of his stare would coax the Eye out of its state of rest. Jaga had always said the Eye slept until needed. But would it know it was needed if Lion-O couldn't speak for some reason? Does it know what he's thinking or feeling? It certainly didn't seem to at the moment.

"You seem…intense."

Lion-O's concentration broke and he was startled to see Tygra in the doorway. Tygra regarded him curiously and such scrutiny flustered him a bit. "I suppose you could say that," he muttered at long last.

"Oh? Why so deep in thought?"

It was clear to Lion-O that Tygra wasn't just going to let it go, judging by the way the tiger looked from the Sword to Lion-O and back again with a curious twinkle in his eye.

Even so Lion-O still made an attempt to shrug it off. "Snarf has me cooped up in here and I'm bored. So I got to thinking about, you know, stuff."

The expression on Tygra's face told Lion-O he wasn't buying it. "Oh alright," he relented. "It sounds stupid but I was trying – I was trying to command the sword with my mind." He half-expected Tygra to burst out laughing at any moment. Instead the tiger's countenance turned soft and thoughtful.

"I see," Tygra said at last. "But you realize that your father and even Jaga had worked with the sword for some time – forming a bond with it as time progressed. You haven't wielded it long. Give it time."

"I know but…well, you saw how deftly Jaga commanded the Sword when he faced the ghost of Grune. And all without saying a single word!" Lion-O knew he must sound like some kind of awestruck cub, but in a way he was. He didn't recall ever hearing of his own father exercising such mastery over the Sword. But then they didn't call Jaga "The Wise" for nothing.

Tygra nodded. "That was amazing. But then, Jaga knew secrets and had wisdom even the greatest Lords of Thundera's past never knew. Even still, have patience Lion-O. Jaga himself advised that it would be some time before the Sword felt completely natural to you."

Lion-O slowly nodded. In a way, the prospect scared him. Maybe it was merely a fear of the unknown but this much was true. He did feel an increasing bond with the power in the Sword with each passing day – almost like he and the ancient powers were becoming one. But like the title afforded by his birthright, it was both a blessing and a curse; as if his identity was being swallowed up by expectations and ideals bigger than he was – bigger than all of them. When thoughts such as these overwhelmed him, he couldn't help but envy the Wolo farmer who was able to go about a simple life without the weight of the world on his shoulders.

It was then that Felina began to stir. "I'll be checking up on Cheetara, then." Tygra announced as he ducked into the adjacent room.

"How are you feeling?" Lion-O was grateful somebody was awake and able to help break the monotony of recovery.

After rubbing her eyes Felina offered him a meek smile. "Rested. Better."

"Me too but Snarf won't let me leave!"

Felina chuckled, shaking her head. "The mighty Lord of the Thundercats thwarted by a snarf."

Lion-O took exception to her teasing. "I just don't want to – it's just that – " Bolting out of bed he took on a determined air. "Aw, you're right. I'm going. Besides, if I'm there to help Tygra and the kittens get the Lair back in shape the sooner we can all rest in our own beds."

"I'm with you," Felina replied as she rose to join him, pausing to give her limbs a mighty stretch.

Lion-O was about to second-guess her decision but quickly decided he didn't want to give her a Snarf-style lecture. "Come on then. Snarf will be back any minute now so we best get moving if we want to avoid all the protests. Not that it would stop me, of course."

Felina smiled knowingly. "Of course."

The pair ventured out of the treetop hut and crept toward one of the thatched elevators that would take them to the ground. Once there, Lion-O paused to allow Felina to board first but found she was still some distance away, gazing over the treetops to the east. Following her gaze he made out the unmistakable and ominous spire of Castle Plundarr jutting above the trees on the horizon.

"Felina!" He tried his best to be loud enough for her to hear but hushed enough not to alert any nursemaids lurking nearby. "Come on." He gestured to the waiting lift.

As she drew closer, he noticed tears rimmed her eyes despite her efforts to avert them. Wordlessly, they boarded the elevator and as they descended, Lion-O studied her. "What's the matter? Want to talk about it?"

For a moment, she continued staring at the floor as if she hadn't heard him. Finally she raised her glistening eyes to meet his. "Seeing the Castle off in the distance like that reminded me…" She trailed off, glanced away and sighed.

"Of Bela?" Lion-O's voice was meek, almost apologetic about it. His mind flashed back to Bela's cruel fate at the hands of a Mutant ambush and as much as he often joked about Snarf's overbearing presence, he knew it would devastate him to be without the creature. Lion-O could only imagine how the loss of Felina's own companion affected her.

Felina nodded. "And also Jax. What happened to him, Lion-O? At least with Bela, we know. But Jax…Mutant or not he's just a kid." Felina was by far the closet to the lost cub, given she was the one that had found and rescued him from the tunnels under the desert last summer, so it was little surprise that she was taking his questionable fate so hard.

The misery of Lion-O's own failures came back in the form of a stabbing ache in his chest that laid upon him heavy and thick. "I don't know," was all he could mutter. They'd tried to rescue the kid with miserable results and since then none of their spies, contacts or any other data they could gather found any trace of the child. Jaga only knew what those wretched Mutants had done to him. Maybe they would never know what happened to the troubled yet somehow endearing jackal cub.

Conversation died as the two of them made the soggy trek to Cats Lair in silence.

* * *

While two Thundercats wondered about his fate worlds away, Jax was all too aware of it. Night was falling over the streets of Plun-Darr's capital as the jackal cub huddled among the refuse cluttering an alleyway. He peered up the narrow path between the two tall brick buildings and out onto the street where the scavengers and other undesirables began to emerge in full force. As weary as the boy was of any of the multiple dangers that awaited him in the heart of the city, he felt it beat being at home. It seemed he was always doing something wrong - or at least just being in his parents' way - and taking a beating as a result. So it was into the city he ran, escaping while his father was out and his mother, though physically there, was out as well thanks to strong drink. He doubted they'd miss him anyway given the lukewarm reception his miraculous return home after being on Third Earth had been. Of course, he tried to tell them what had really happened, but it was too fantastic a tale for them to fathom. So they simply assumed he'd run away thereby, the miraculous feel of it all was lost on them. 

Leaning back against the hard brick, Jax closed his eyes with the intention of trying to get some sleep. Perhaps he'd try to leave the city tomorrow although he knew living in the wild on Plun-Darr wouldn't compare to the lush forests and jungles of Third Earth. From what little he'd seen of Plun-Darr's wilderness, it seemed mostly composed of deserts and unforgiving badlands. Maybe he'd just venture a little way out, weigh his options and decide which place was worse. He knew he wasn't going home, ever.

Sighing, images of friendly feline faces swam in his mind and he felt a peculiar ache in his heart. It was something he'd never known before but if one had to put a name to it, perhaps homesickness was most fitting. He found the feeling strange for he'd been taught that Thunderians were something to be feared, that they were a menace that had finally been driven out of the Plun-Darrian's solar system by a tragedy on their own home planet. Jax had been young, but he remembered the celebrations and the frenzy on Plun-Darr on the Thunderians' day of exodus. At the time, he'd taken joy in the fact that everyone else was so happy but now that he'd been shown true kindness by the same people he'd been told to fear, he no longer understood the elation of that day. And he found it ironic that in his time of desperation and loneliness, he took comfort in the memories of his time with the felines by daydreaming of them often. But the comparative tranquility of the moment was shattered by the sound of drunken shout fest and breaking bottles emanating from the nearby building. Jax, deciding it reminded him too much of home, slinked out of the alley and attempted to make himself as inconspicuous as possible by quickly weaving in and out of the crowds on the streets.

After venturing several blocks virtually unnoticed the crowds started to thin out. Ironically, Jax found the growing solitude eerie and paused at a deserted intersection to ponder his next move. By the looks of the buildings with their large smoke stacks jutting into the night sky it was safe to assume he was in the manufacturing district of the city. Looking down the cross street to the east, he thought he spied an area of houses. Perhaps he'd find an outbuilding to curl up in within someone's yard for the night. But before the cub could investigate the idea further he was scooped up roughly by the scruff of the neck by an unknown assailant and carried off into the night.

* * *

Jax was right about one thing. Though he knew the boy was gone, his father was not looking for him. Rather, he was on his way to a meeting with some higher-ups in the Plun-Darrian military, a stack of papers folded into his fist. Exiting the taxi, he hurried through the chilly air to a nearby building its glowing windows stretching up into the night sky. In the lobby, several of his comrades stood sipping drinks and talking among themselves.

"This better be worth coming all the way out to headquarters in the middle of the night, Adustus" scoffed a vultureman among the group as the jackal approached.

"It is," he replied curtly while holding out the papers for the small circle of officers to examine.

Their reaction was a mixture of shock and confusion until the vultureman broke the silence with braying laughter. "You call showing us children's art work important? You have to be out of your mind!"

"Look closer, simpleton!" Adustus thundered, even though it wasn't too wise of him to lose his temper among higher-ranking officers. He'd already spent enough time in military prisons to know it wasn't pleasant and when it came to the Plun-Darrian military, you didn't have to do much to find yourself there.

Though he glared at Adustus, the vultureman peered closer at the drawings. Indeed the hand of a child made them, but it slowly dawned on the men what the drawings were of. It was rather crude in some ways, but there was no mistaking that sword, its bejeweled eye, or the feline creatures drawn next to it.

"Who drew these?" barked a rat among the group.

"My six year old son," he answered matter-of-factly, knowing they'd realize what the implications were soon enough. It was well known that Thundera was destroyed years ago and that it was ensured by Plun-Darr that any survivors of the catastrophe went with it. The idea that a child of that age could draw such detailed likenesses without having seen the people or things himself was unthinkable. The rendering of the Eye was particularly impressive…few Plund-arrians had ever seen it and photos of it were rare if they existed at all, though its existence was legendary and power highly coveted. "He'd disappeared for some time and recently returned. He drew these shortly thereafter."

The vultureman was still skeptical. "He could have gone to the library and saw pictures of it in a book," he theorized.

The jackal regarded him levelly. "Not my son – he's lazy and puerile. The damn fool wouldn't know what a library is let alone how to use one. Besides, few Plun-Darrians have seen or been close enough to the Sword of Omens to take a good picture much less draw something like this – the only reason _we_ recognize it is because of classified files. This means that he saw that Sword – and those Thunderians - with his own eyes."

"Here on Plun-Darr?" a fellow jackalman questioned.

The rat snorted. "Not likely – we'd have picked up any ship that would have crash landed here and if it were Thunderian in origin, exterminated any survivors. No, somehow this boy traveled beyond Plun-Darr…"

Adustus nodded. "He did babble on about ships and forests and someplace called Third Earth. I thought he was just making up lies so I wouldn't punish him for running away, but now…" He peered at the drawings, his beady eyes narrowing into menacing slits. "There might be some truth to his tale."

The rat thoughtfully stroked his whiskers. "We did have the fleet that mysteriously disappeared some time ago…"

"Yes!" the jackal exclaimed, understanding washing over him. "I remember that and it was around the time my boy disappeared."

The rat nodded. "We did trace a few faint signals far out – maybe as far as the neighboring galaxy. We dismissed it as ghost echo at the time because it seemed physically impossible for the ships to be that far out that quickly, but…"

"It doesn't make sense!" the vulture insisted, as his kind tended to be the logically inclined. "Who could live long enough to survive such a trip? Not to mention the time paradox!"

"If you shut your shrill beak I'll explain it to you birdbrain," the rat spat. Adustus had to stifle a grin for vulturemen in general tended to annoy him. To see one put in his place was amusing to him. "The Thunderian ship that would have carried the Thundercats and the Eye would have been the flagship – the one that renegade no-good reptile Slithe tried to take and failed miserably."

"So?" the vulture demanded impatiently, clearly unsatisfied with the story so far.

The rat shot him a warning glare. "Some of Slithe's crew that did not pursue the ship beyond our astral borders reported that the Thunderian vessel had suspension capsules, which are –"

"I know what they are," the vultureman snapped. "I just didn't realize they'd perfected them to the point where they'd work for such an enormous distance. Besides, from what the crew reported, the ship was damaged and the Eye wasn't there. We assumed they'd parish in space."

Adustus shrugged. "They didn't have a lot of choices but to try the capsules, it seems. But if these drawings tell us what I think they do, the capsules worked and the Thundercats along with the Eye of Thundera still exist. Speaking of Slithe…" He thumbed through the papers until he reached a sketch of what looked like Slithe and his crew of minions. There was also another paper beneath it that sported a drawing of a decrepit looking mummy with jagged bolts of lightning coming out of his hands as he stood outside a pyramid. None of the Mutants knew what to make of that, but the drawing of their fellow mutants surely had their attention.

"Of all the – " the vultureman began, too incensed for words at first. "That scaly coward knew the Thundercats and Eye survived the trip and didn't report it? That traitor! Ratilla will have his head on a platter for this."

The other jackal looked confused. "How did they make the trip? We don't have age suspension technology even rudimentarily developed." The Mutants were military minded and while much of their technology surpassed the Thunderians' efforts, the 'Cats did often surpass them when it came to the more fanciful sciences like cryogenics. If something couldn't conquer a people or blow something up, the Mutants didn't figure it as worth wasting funding on.

The rat shook his head. "No, but we do have some experimental speed ships that are said to be able to go fast enough to bend time, so to speak, if one dares push the upper limits. Perhaps Slithe is not such a coward – obviously, he dared. The disappearing fleet though – that's the wild card in this. As well as how your son got involved."

"We need to get this information to Ratilla immediately," the vultureman announced, swiping the drawings from Adustus before he could protest. "And bring that boy of yours in for an interrogation."

Adustus smiled sheepishly, but didn't want to admit the boy was missing again. He'd just have to find Jax and when this was over, make damn sure the boy never ran away again. Adustus was in charge of troops and found it embarrassing that he couldn't keep a mere child reined in. That was going to change. "Will do." He had a good idea where to start looking for a runaway cub.

* * *

Jax was dragged into one of the filthy factories by a burly monkian that didn't look too friendly, and Jax was certainly no match for him – his struggles were in vain. His eyes nervously darted about the room, which was little more than a sweatshop full of dirty and tired children. Of course, Jax had never heard of such places, but he could tell right away he wasn't going to like this. Yes, this might actually rival his home for the worst place on the planet.

"Work," the monkian grunted threateningly before dropping him unceremoniously onto the filthy floor and leaving the frightened boy. Scanning the room, he could see adult monkians milling around in the shadows – no doubt gurards. Escape wouldn't be easy. Jax nearly jumped when someone grabbed him by the arm.

He looked into the weary dark eyes of a young hyena girl. She looked younger than he was. "Here, I'll show you what to do so they won't punish you."

"Uh – okay," he relented, letting the girl lead him to a conveyer belt that was moving along what looked like miniature mortar shells.

"Just make sure no bad ones get through or they'll whip your hide," she warned.

Jax looked alarmed. "How do I know if they're bad?"

"If they're damaged looking in any way, get them off the belt and into one of the boxes," she explained, pointing to a row of boxes at Jax's feet. "But don't throw them in or they might blow up."

Panic set in and Jax felt an overwhelming urge to run. This is not what he wanted. "I don't want to," he blurted.

She motioned for him to quiet down. "You have too," she hissed.

"No," he insisted. "I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to get out of this insanity!"

"We have nowhere to go, we have to." To her it was true. Some of the kids were runaways like Jax. Others had parents desperate enough to sell them to the seedier industries. None of them earned a wage and sometimes they didn't even get a meal.

The girl looked taken aback as he turned on his heel and started marching down the aisle toward the door. Of course, the monkian that had grabbed him initially was on him in a moment, insisting that Jax get back to his work station or else. Jax could feel his mind start to slip into its darkest of places, making the following events feel like they were happening in slow motion. The monkian grabbed him roughly by the arm, but not before a gleaming object on the factory floor caught Jax's eye.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting on a city street, near where he'd started out the evening before, bloody and shivering. A uniformed Plun-Darrian rat snapped him out of his trance and he squinted into the afternoon sun to get a good look at him. It was nobody Jax knew, though he did recognize the uniform as military issue.

"Vulmar, I think I found him," the rat called out, and in a moment a similarly uniformed vultureman appeared at his side. Jax tried to scramble to his feet but surprisingly found his muscles too sore to cooperate.

The vulture eyed the boy closely, yet neither seemed to care about the boy's filthy, disheveled appearance. "You're Adustus's boy, aren't you?"

Jax said nothing but the nearly guilty look on his face likely gave him away.

"Take him to Ratilla for questioning," the vulture ordered, while the rat clearly looked annoyed at his comrade's bout of bossiness, even as he bent and scooped Jax up compliantly. "He'll surely want to know –"

The vulture's words were cut short thanks to a frantic jackal that appeared from a nearby alley. "I've found Adustus," the slight man blurted. "He's been murdered!"

The vulture and rat exchanged shocked glances before following their coworker back into the alley. Sure enough, there lay Jax's father, stabbed and bloodied. A shiny object lay near his body, likely the murder weapon. Jax, still held tightly in the steely grip of the rat, looked away but his face showed no emotion – he simply felt numb or in a daze, like he'd just awoke from a deep sleep and was still trying to process everything.

After a long silence the vulture spoke. "When he took too long to fetch his son, I assumed he hadn't wanted to admit the boy was gone again…"

The rat snorted, "Whoever did this, their days are numbered. Adustus may have been an unlikable prick but nobody does this to an officer in the Plun-Darrian military and gets away with it." It was then that he shook Jax and demanded of him, "What happened here boy? Did you see who did this?" Jax simply stared at the stout rat blankly.

Indeed, they had a lot to talk about with Ratilla.

Jax never did get to see the aged rat that ruled over Plun-Darr, the one known as Ratilla, in person. But he did spend hours being interrogated by the rat's underlings, including those who found him and his father. They wanted to know a lot of things – like how he came to draw what he had, how he'd got to where the Thundercats were and what happened in that alley with his father.

* * *

Hungry, frightened and tired, Jax reluctantly told them how he'd stowed away on one of the ships in the vanished fleet – though he couldn't explain how or why it had simply disappeared in mid-space and the theories the adults spouted were beyond his understanding. Though when he mentioned his method of return via that horrifying mummy creature's magic, the Mutants wondered if this being wasn't powerful enough to exercise magical influence on them this far away. The prospect clearly made the adults uncomfortable. None of that mattered to Jax, he just knew he ended up on a place the natives there called Third Earth and that among the dwellers there were a small group of Thunderians. He spoke nothing of how the 'cats took him in and how he'd grown to almost like them…the boy was young, but smarter than most gave him credit for. Jax also told them about Slithe and his crew at Castle Plun-Darr. The Mutants seemed intrigued, intermittently scribbling notes or whispering excitedly to one another.

As for his father, Jax didn't have a lot of details as his memory of the night before was all but nonexistent. He told them of the factory, the girl, the monkian…his break for escape. It wasn't until they investigated that Jax later learned what they'd concluded. Other children at the factory reported that, seeing what he was going to do, the girl created a distraction that allowed Jax to break loose and flee the building, though the monkian thug soon pursued. For her part in the escape, the girl was missing and the worst assumed – the punishment for helping someone escape wasn't something you lived to regret. Jax couldn't help but feel bewildered that a stranger would sacrifice so much for him, but he also felt grateful.

The object he'd swept off the floor was a straight blade they used to cut boxes in the factory, and it was used in Adustus' demise. Even though Jax was actually found not sporting ordinary filth but actually covered in his father's blood, it was decided that one so small could not have overpowered and murdered a jackal of Adustus' size and training. Therefore the conclusion was that the monkian thug that had pursued Jax and Adustus caught up with Jax at roughly the same time, and the two adults struggled for custody of the boy culminating in the murder of the jackal. Though traumatized, they figured Jax escaped while the two struggled. The search was on for the monkian thug, but Jax always wondered if he had a larger role in his father's death.

At any rate, Jax was eventually released to his mother, who ironically sold out Jax's services into the same black labor market he'd fled to support her alcohol habit now that Adustus was no longer around to put food – or more importantly to her – drink, on the table. All the while the higher-ups in the Mutant military greedily made plans to use the information he'd supplied about Third Earth and the Thundercats to pursue them and hopefully, come away with the ultimate prize – the Eye of Thundera. For now it would seem Jax's role in this historic turn was over, and he was destined to spend the rest of a likely short life wallowing in obscurity and misery.

* * *

_You caught mum chasing dad with a knife,  
(Don't cry, don't cry)  
You ran away to escape from the fights,  
(Don't cry, don't cry)  
Now you're lost in a maze of neon light,  
And she's worried,  
He's worried  
She's worried, oh... _

Pacing street-lamps on the highway,  
Haystack for your bed  
(Please come home)  
In the morning we will find you,  
In papers to be read  
(Please come home)

You heard screams from  
The warmth of your bed  
(Don't cry, don't cry)  
You slumbered on without being fed  
(Don't cry, don't cry)  
Now there's no more tears to be shed

-- Runaways, XTC

* * *

You are born into this world  
Looking down the barrel of a gun  
And those who hold the gun  
Want you to work fast and die young  
And if you don't work  
If you don't obey  
They'll make you live in fear till your dying day  
Those who govern hold the gun to your head  
With religions, corporations, proud of blood  
They've shed

And the corporate snakes coming in to feed  
On that pathetic fact known as human greed  
Skin and bone being raked over those hot coals  
This dump never seems to give time for human soul  
And all those things that we have learnt  
No time for questions, you'll just get burnt  
You'll just get burnt

And those words crush you flat  
Like your skull's under a brick  
And the fear's so damned strong  
That it makes you sick  
And you can see right through those eyes  
That make you fear, that make you lie  
And you're taught to hold high  
Yet you wonder why  
Dumb values forced upon you by the  
Living lie

Whether it's God or the bomb  
It's just the same  
It's only fear under another name

-- Way of the World – Max Q


	19. Invisible Man

**Ch. 19 of Signal in the Sky**

**Invisible Man**

**By Purrsia Kat**

On this brilliant early summer morning, Tygra made his way quietly under the canopy of the thriving forest. He was on his way to the Berbil village for some basic food and supplies and was content to let his thoughts drift to the new joy in his life, Velouria, now just a few months old. He marveled as he walked the worn path at how much she'd grown since they brought her home to the Lair after the flood. Velouria seemed to have breathed new life into the Lair, not to mention Snarf had somebody new to dote on. And Cheetara – she'd recovered from the traumatic birth and was as strong and beautiful as ever. But then, Tygra thought with a smile, he was slightly biased.

As he neared the River of Despair, his keen ears detected something that to him was unmistakable even over the rushing waters of the river – the shrill voice of Vultureman. The breeze carried the unpleasant odor of the scavenging buzzard to him an instant later, removing all doubt about who lurked ahead. Instinctively, Tygra hunkered down and crept closer. Thanks to the river's rushing cacophony, it was hard at first for Tygra to distinguish any words. But as he crouched behind a wall of briars, he was close enough to decipher some of what the birdman was saying. Furthermore, he could make out part of the Mutants' figures just beyond, in a clearning on the other side of the briars. He couldn't see their scaly leader, Slithe, but it would appear that Jackalman and Monkian were also there. He considered turning invisible so he could get closer, but was afraid the blue flash that would occur first would call attention to himself. Tygra decided he'd have to sneak around the old fashioned way, so it was there that he remained. He was compelled to find out what they were up to, as surely whatever it was wouldn't bode well for the Thundercats or their allies.

"Remember that space board we got from that Thunderbrat some time ago?" Vultureman asked his disinterested comrades.

"Yes," Jackalman replied. "I wanted to ride it but you wasted no time dismantling it."

Vultureman fixed a beady eye on the jackal. "You? Ride on something like that? CAW! As though you need any help becoming more brain damaged than you already are!"

Jackalman stood up abruptly from the stump he'd been sitting on. "If you're just going to insult me, I'll go back to Castle Plundarr."

Monkian stepped in to stop the jackal. "Wait a minute. There's a reason beaky dragged us out in the jungle and I don't think it's to just tell us boring history lessons. Besides, if we go back, Slithe will put us to work."

"That's the spirit," Vultureman squawked with notable sarcasm. "This device," he continued, his voice dropping so that Tygra had to strain to hear, while holding out a hand held metallic item for his friends to observe, "is made from components of that board. Now, if I have Thunderian technology's weaknesses pinpointed the right way – and I think I do thanks to study of that wretched board – this will give those Thundercats a nasty surprise."

Jackalman swiped the device from Vultureman, inspecting it from every angle skeptically. "We've heard that before, Vultureman. What will this puny thing do that the Sword of Omens can't just block, destroy or zap?"

Monkian lifted his helmit slightly and scratched his scalp. "Yeah…"

Vultureman sighed heavily, taking the device back from Jackalman. "It may be a small device and may not be able to thwart the Sword, but –"

"Useless!" Jackalman declared, clearly uninterested in hearing the bird out. He turned as if to leave, but Vultureman grabbed him by the forearm.

"Wait!" he shouted. "Don't you see?" Vultureman's eyes bulged as he looked from one fellow mutant to the other. "This is where we go wrong – trying to get the Sword, defeat the Sword."

"But it's the power of the Eye we want!" Monkian blurted.

"Yes, yes," Vultureman acknowledged. "But how many defeats does it take for us to figure out its power is too great for us to just take it. No, we need to weaken, cripple and subdue its protectors! Without the hand of a Thundercat, the Eye is harmless and ours for the taking."

Jackalman looked unimpressed. "How are we going to do that? The Thundercats are still a handful without their magical toys. I've got the scars on my hide to prove it."

"This," Vultureman declared, beaming with pride, "will provide the two prong attack we need to get the others out of the way. First, it will interfere with the controls of their precious vehicles. Then, when they have to meet us face to face, I'll deliver a heavy dose of Thundranium. I've been hording the rocks for months, to be sure I can have enough of a dose to take them out. After that, they'll be helpless to stop me – er, us – from taking the Eye for ourselves!"

Tygra's eyes widened. He knew this was a well-traveled path by the Thundercats and likely, so did the Mutants. It dawned on him why they chose that spot to have the conversation. They were waiting; waiting to ambush the Thundercats should they rumble past in the ThunderTank. They hadn't counted on a Thundercat walking the path and eavesdropping, perhaps thinking the forest's cover and river's noisy backdrop would be enough as not to be seen or heard before they made their move. Luckily for the Thundercats, Tygra thought, the Mutants were once again mistaken. He had to get back and warn the others. With Thundranium in the vicinity, he couldn't chance taking on three Mutants alone.

Still keeping low, Tygra turned stealthily on his heel and began to creep away in the direction from which he had come.

However, the wind shifted at that moment, carrying Tygra's distinctive scent with it right to the keen nose of Jackalman. The mutant motioned for his comrades to stop their discussion, his eyes narrowing to slits. "I smell a Thundercat," he whispered. One of his scrawny brown fingers pointed the way.

Before Tygra could react, the three Mutants were on top of him. In the ensuing tussle, he got turned around – everything was nothing but a blur of forest and fur and limbs that reached, punched and pulled. As he fought, Vultureman's device wasn't far from Tygra's mind…if he could just break far enough away to get out his whip, he'd have a chance but they were all around him. As he feared, Vultureman hit him with the Thundrainium. The beam of energy jolted through his body. He could feel the fight and energy drain from his muscles, and he stumbled back. Another good blast or two, and Tygra would be completely at the Mutants' mercy. His only option to get away from his attackers was to run with what strength he had left toward the River. The dose he'd gotten proved more than he'd estimated, and Tygra's run resembled the gait of a lame steed mustering little more than a broken, pathetic gallop. In his weakened state, he couldn't outrun the group. Monkian was the first of the lot to plow into him. The pair tumbled and rolled across the mossy forest floor, through another stand of bushes, right to the edge of the riverbank.

"Time's up, Thundercat!" Monkian gloated. Tygra was pinned under the simian, and struggled helplessly. With a demented grin on his face, Monkian raised his dreaded spiked mace up above his head. "I'm going to pulverize your bones into dust."

Thoughts of Cheetara and their little girl flashed through Tygra's mind and he somehow found the strength needed to buck the mutant off of him. However, Monkian's mace made contact with Tygra's side and leg, tearing both fabric and flesh down the length of his thigh, and sending the tiger reeling back.

Gritting his teeth in pain, Tygra staggered but managed to stay on his feet. Taking out his whip, he was prepared to take his last stand. He wasn't sure how much the Thundrainium may have effected the whip's powers, so he didn't risk trying to go invisible. Instead, he focused in on Vultureman and the device in his hand, knowing he couldn't afford another blast from it. With a skilled flick of the wrist, the whip lashed out and plucked the item from the bird. It flew high into the air, and landed somewhere deep within the thick forest brush.

Enraged, Vultureman screamed, "Get him!"

Monkian and Jackalman rushed the worn out tiger, tackling him with bruising force. He felt himself falling back, and in a last ditch effort, dropped the whip to grip a nearby tree trunk. However, the bark was soft and his claws simply left jagged gouges in it as Tygra was forced over the steep, muddy bank.

He no longer felt the Mutants around him, but he was surrounded instead by something much more terrifying to him – the rushing, cool waters of the river. Tygra's head bobbed up above the water, but in his weakened state and the fact that he knew he was visible, crippled him with fear.

"Help!" was all he could manage to croak before disappearing under the surface again, the current pushing him toward the deadly Whirlpool of Infinity.

* * *

Tygra's aversion to water originated on Thundera, years ago when he was in his teens. Back when he loved the water, much like the rest of his tiger clan. It's not that he couldn't swim, but more like he wouldn't – not while visible. To do so took him back to dusk, on a clear warm Thunderian day, a day whose tranquility was shattered by a bizarre and frightening event. An event he could still not explain fully, but one that left a permanent mark on his psyche – a mark powerful enough to turn his love of the waters into abject fear.

It began the summer he had started training as a Thundercat, preparing him both physically and mentally for his destined role as part of the elite and revered band of Thunderian nobles and protectors. True, he'd been prepped by the adults around him his whole life, but this summer marked the beginning of the truly hard work – the intensive part of his internship. Lazy days spent by the lakes that dotted the countryside outside the city were becoming a distant memory. Until one day in the late summer, when Tygra got to take off early for the first time in a long while. It was rare to finish the day's studies and work with daylight still in the sky, so to take advantage of the reprieve, he made a bee-line for his favorite swimming hole.

There were a few stragglers present when he arrived, but they were reluctantly climbing out of the water, the coming night and calls to dinner urging on the end of their fun. Tygra, however, was just getting started. He waded in, his feet sinking ever-so-slightly into the sandy bottom until he was up to his waist in the gently lapping liquid. He dived in, his body dividing the water and creating a gentle wake behind him. After the brief shock of the water's chill wore off Tygra basked in the cooling liquid. Gacefully turning in the water so that he was on his back, he proceeded to backstroke until he was far out, near the center of the lake.

He stopped and just let himself glide, floating and looking up into the purple skies of Thundera as it began to fade into a dark plum harkening the night. The lake around him was calm, save for the ripples the subtle movement of his body made. Its calmness was one of the reasons this lake in particular was one of his favorites. Another reason was its coolness and depth. It was fed by a natural spring so even throughout the hottest and driest Thunderian summers, it supplied the lake with refreshing cold water. The bottom, where one could touch or see it, that is, was sandy. It was just perfect, Tygra thought as he closed his eyes.

As he relaxed, the young man's mind began to roam free. He had no idea how long he'd floated there, letting body and soul relax to the point where his mind, which was an instrument he'd only recently began to learn how to control as far as its special abilities were concerned, sank into an altered state giving him a sense that he was floating outside of himself. Most mental activity drained him, but Tygra found astral projecting easy and relaxing – after all, for those in his clan blessed with the mental ability to project elaborate illusions, such as the potential for it he had shown, this sort of out-of-body projection was more a parlor trick by comparison. He'd found it a simple way to let body and mind float and forget the day's cares. He was becoming quite adept at it.

The concept of time was forgotten, the dark night surrounding him unnoticed. That is, until an unexpected and frightening force from the depths of the lake grabbed him, yanking him under before he could even shout in surprise. It didn't help that his projected self was likewise startled, which put him momentarily into a bizarre limbo where body and mind were powerless to react or reason.

Once he'd come back to himself, his mind raced as he was dragged deeper into the water. His lungs burned, threatening to explode from lack of air. All he knew was something very strong had him by the leg, near the ankle, and meant to drown him. In retrospect, he realized he'd only been under water but a minute or so, but it felt like an eternity to him at the time – an eternity filled with terror like he'd never known before.

Finally – whether it was the shear force of his will or the creature relenting – his limb broke loose. In the black water, however, Tygra could not tell which way was up – he was disoriented and a new panic set in, his lungs burning for air the whole time. What would have been a shout escaped his lips, and bubbles rushed out of his mouth. He would have despaired releasing his last bit of air if it hadn't inspired an idea. Bubbles are made of air and air goes up. And so, Tygra swam with the last of his strength and energy in the direction of the bubbles, though it seemed like forever until he reached the surface - as though a moment more and he would surely have suffocated.

When he finally broke the surface, he gasped. But relief only briefly washed over him, for that thing – whatever it was – was still there somewhere and that terrified him. What was worse, the safety of the shore seemed so far away. But Tygra swam for the shadowy outline of land, all the while feeling so vulnerable as if at any moment he'd be pulled under again, only this time, to his death.

He never did find out what went on that night – what creature stalked him as he relaxed in the lake. He'd heard vague rumors before about a beast that roams the Thunderian lakes, which was dismissed by most as folk lore. He had been one of the skeptics until now. But because of the folklore nature of it, the few people he told afterward – or warned, rather – simply didn't believe him or thought he was being a prankster. Nothing could have been farther from the truth, although he did try to convince himself at one point that perhaps, in his altered mental state, he'd somehow conjured an illusion that even convinced him of its reality. However, the history of the mental powers he had never suggested something like that could be truly possible - the one who manifests the illusion cannot be caught up in it as well as that presented a paradox of sorts - and so he was left with the dread of something real that lurked in Thundera's lakes.

How he wished he could convince other people if only to spare them what he went through – or worse. But it was no use. Though those close to him found his sudden aversion to water curious, he eventually stopped talking of the experience altogether and so they could not fathom the fear so strong it was powerful enough to paralyze the once strong swimmer. Ironically, this posed a risk to Tygra of drowning in and of itself. Tygra never took a swim again until he'd had his Thundercat weapon bestowed on him by Jaga on that fateful journey to Third Earth. With it, he could render himself invisible which afforded him a buffer of safety – a beast could not grab what it could not see. It afforded him a sense of security that enabled him to enjoy the occasional swim. However, without it, he was as helpless and frightened in the water as he was on that summer night on Thundera. And this is what Tygra faced years later on another world in the River of Despair, as the current hurled him toward he deadly whirlpool.

* * *

Back at Cats' Lair, the others were taking a long-deserved rest. Clean up from the flood's damage was an ongoing effort. The Lair had been safe to dwell in for some time, but there were still the details of cleaning and tossing out what was ruined by the torrent. An inventory had been taken, and Tygra was sent out some time ago to retrieve some much-needed supplies from their friends, the Berbils, who themselves had bounced back from the springtime storms better than anyone expected. Snarf was also absent from the group that was enjoying the warm sunny day in the Lair's courtyard. He'd gone a short time ago to gather herbs and roots from the Unicorn Forest for some secret recipe he invented especially for the celebratory dinner he wanted to prepare later that evening.

For the first time in a long time everyone seemed content, Lion-O thought as he surveryed his friends' happy faces. Felina sat on the steps, a book resting on her lap – she was doing leisure reading rather than her normal studies for a change. The Thunderkittens were playing a game akin to Frisbee with a small disc, their taunts and laughter echoing about. Panthro was helping Cheetara tend to the little one. His leg was mending nicely, and it was nice to see him up and about. It also struck Lion-O odd to see the gruff panther take to an infant so, but the child seemed to bring the older cat much joy. He cradled the girl close to his broad chest, careful not to injure her with the spikes on the shoulder straps of his outfit. His eyes noticeably sparkled when the babe grinned up at him.

Ducking to miss one of the twins' wild throws of the disc, Lion-O made his way over to the pair.

"Go ahead, Cheetara. I'll keep an eye on her," he overheard Panthro assure her. "Go on your run."

Cheetara reached out and caressed the fuzzy yellow tuft of hair atop Velouria's head. The infant was getting old enough to show ever-clearly how she would take after her parents – at least as far as looks went – and she was proving to be a lovely mix of both Tygra and Cheetara's best features. "I'll be back before you know it," she said with a wink.

"I'd say take your time, but I guess that's not the point," Panthro replied with a laugh.

Lion-O stepped back, and before he could take in the fact that she was gone, a breeze and her lingering scent told him she'd taken off before his eyes confirmed it. "Babysitting, huh?" Lion-O remarked to Panthro. "Snarf will be jealous to have missed the opportunity."

"His loss is my gain. Besides, Snarf spoils her too much."

Lion-O studied the squirming child in Panthro's arms. She was still tiny at only a few months old, but seemed dwarfed all the more within the arms of the burly Panthro. "And you don't?"

"Good point," he conceded, taking his free hand to gently tickle the baby's chin in an effort to coax another grin out of her. "So when are you going to have one of these of your own?" Panthro suddenly asked, a glint of mischief in his eye.

Lion-O arched a brow. "Ha, don't you get started on that, too. Snarf's already dropping hints about as subtle as the roar of a Thunderian wildcat."

Panthro released a hearty laugh. "I don't doubt it. He's back in his element with the baby in the Lair, and adding another would put him over the moon."

Lion-O was about to remark about how Velouria was plenty for him to dote on for now, when the Eye of Thundera sheathed at his side growled to life. Immediately, Lion-O called its powers of Second Sight, his first thought being that Cheetara had met up with trouble. But the Sword showed him a different vision; that of Tygra being ambushed by Mutants in the jungle near the river, and then Vultureman shooting him with some kind of beam – and that's where the Sword's vision ended in a sea of static and sparks - as though some sort of energy blocked it from seeing the rest.

Panthro's face was a mask of concern as Lion-O lowered the Sword. The growl had gotten the attention of the Twins and Felina, who also gathered around. "What is it, Lion-O?" Panthro asked.

"It's Tygra. He's been attacked by Mutants in the jungle."

"Let's go!" Panthro and the twins seemed to shout at once, startling the baby.

As if reading their minds, Felina held out her arms to receive the child. "I'll stay here with Velouria," she offered, to which Panthro did not argue. Felina lifted the cub somewhat awkwardly before settling on a hold that would suffice. She adored the child as much as anyone, but was perhaps the most apprehensive and inexperienced one of the group when it came to handling a cub that young. Even the twins were more confident and adept at little Velouria's care. Even still, someone had to stay behind with the cub and since Snarf, who usually volunteered gladly, was gone it was a relief to the others that Felina offered.

Leaving Felina standing with the now-fussing infant, Panthro lead the others to the Thundertank.

* * *

Cheetara flew with breathtaking speed across the plains, feeling the exhilaration she only felt at her top speeds. The liberating moment was shattered when she skidded to a halt when her sixth sense suddenly overwhelmed her with a sense of foreboding and dread. She bent, resting her hands on her thighs while catching her breath and trying to make sense out of what she felt. She slowly stood straight again, and turned to the west toward the jungle and the river. There. That is where she was needed, she decided with confidence.

Once again she took off blazing a trail with purpose, urgency her motivation. Guided by instinct, she found herself on the trail they often used to go visit the Berbils, and her thoughts jumped to Tygra. As she skidded to a halt near the river, she fought a wave of nausea. Something wasn't right, she was sure of it. Peering through a path flattened by something or someone through a wall of bushes, Cheetara spied her comrades who had arrived a short time ago in the Thundertank.

"What's going on?" She demanded as she stepped through the pathway to join the others.

Her eyes scanned their grave faces, then focused in on the grim evidence around them; the scraps of bloody cloth that matched Tygra's uniform, the whip he always kept with him lying on the ground, the claw marks left in desperation on the tree by the bank…

Cheetara's heart sank as her teary eyes pleaded silently for an answer from her friends.

Lion-O was the first to speak. "The Sword showed me Tygra had been attacked by the Mutants here…"

"And?" Cheetara prompted, her voice rising.

"And that's all we know. The Sword showed no more." Lion-O glanced at the Sword clenched in his hand. "It won't work at all here…there had to have been some kind of energy released here – maybe a magnetic field of some sort…" his voice trailed off as he pondered the fate of his friend.

"Best we can tell is he went into the river here," Panthro added, quietly.

She dashed to the river's edge and peered downstream as if she expected to see Tygra bobbing about in the current, waiting to be rescued. She also knew that being visible in the water for him wasn't good – though she only knew something happened on Thundera that kept him out of the water except while invisible; he never had told her the entire story - and his chances of surviving against the current injured made his odds all the slimmer.

Cheetara reached deep within herself to try to get a connection, a sense that he was at least still alive. After a few moments she shook her head with frustration "No," she gasped quietly.

"What is it?" Lion-O urged.

Cheetara's eyes were rimmed with tears. "I…I can't get a sense of him. I'm afraid – "

"Let's not waste anymore time," Panthro interrupted, as if he didn't want to hear the awful truth. "We'll get in the tank and take her down stream. He has to be down there somewhere."

With a heavy heart, Cheetara clung to the hope that somehow they would find him – alive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monkian and Jackalman had long since climbed out of the river after their ruthless attack on Tygra, and with Vultureman, raced down the riverbank to ensure the striped one's demise. None of them were excellent swimmers, so following his progress by land seemed the way to go. If he so much as tried to climb out of the water, they'd be there to finish the job.

If they could get rid of Tygra, then Vultureman could just save his little invention's remaining energy to take the others on later. Besides, perhaps it was better to pick them off one by one. However, the others always seemed to show up when another was in trouble, so Vultureman felt time was getting short. If they were going to get this Thundercat, they'd better do something soon. As for his precious invention, it was too risky back track and search for it now. When the way was clear, however, Vultureman had every intention of finding it.

The roar of the river was becoming intense now, and Vultureman could see why; just ahead of a particularly brutal stretch of unforgiving rapids was the Whirlpool of Infinity. _If he survives the rapids_, Vultureman thought, _he'll surely drown in the vortex_.

He planned to stick around to be sure one or the other happened. Sure enough, Tygra's body appeared and disappeared as it was tossed through the rapids like a rag doll and shortly after, he clearly was seen being sucked into the swirling vortex of the whirlpool.

The mutant trio stood there by the river, almost stunned at what they'd just witnessed, until Monkian erupted in a fit of hoots and howls.

"I can't believe it!" he shouted. "We finally got one!"

Jackalman laughed. "You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat."

Vultureman stood with a satisfied smile on his beak. "No way he's getting out of that," the self-proclaimed mutant genius agreed. "Not if what they say about that whirlpool is true. He's finished."

"His friends should be here soon," Monkian predicted. "Let's get them too!"

"No, fool!" Vultureman said sharply. "I've decided picking them off one by one is an even wiser plan. We need to go back to Castle Plundarr to regroup."

Jackalman was all too willing to leave, given the prospect of facing the Thundercats under more fair odds appealed more to his cowardly side. "I agree, let's go. Besides, I can't wait to tell Slithe about how I disposed of Tygra!"

"You!" Monkian shouted. "All you did was get in the way!"

As they turned back into the forest on their way back to the Castle, Vultueman knew he'd be listening to their inane bickering the whole way. But for once, it didn't irritate him so much. No, he was riding on the high of some success. Success he knew was only possible because of him, and he was going to be sure Slithe knew it. He began to daydream of the rewards that Slithe would then bestow on him…and maybe even Mumm-Ra, once that bag of bones found out what he had done.

* * *

_He's the Invisible Man_

_Count the bubbles in your hand_

_The southern skies_

_And the summer sites_

_That's all that's left behind_

_The skies, and a sweet caress_

_He's the Invisible Man_

_Catch him if you can_

_-- Invisible Man, The Breeders_


	20. Red Mosquito

_Chapter 20 of Signal in the Sky  
_**  
Red Mosquito  
**By Purrsia Kat & Spaced Angel

Through the impenetrable mire of unconsciousness, sensation slowly returned. First came the gentle touch of warm water, lapping around his lower legs, and then the intense heat of the sun, searing on his bare back. Darkness retreated as the piercing yellow glow of daylight intruded through his closed eyelids and forced him to acknowledge his nearing wakefulness. Whatever was out there was demanding his attention and would not be denied. All the same, it took every ounce of strength that Tygra had to force himself to open his eyes.

The first thing he saw was a small blue-green crab a few inches from his nose. Its stalk-like eyes waved warily in his general direction and two large serrated claws snapped at him before the creature decided against taking on a larger opponent and wisely scampered away, kicking up a spray of sand in its wake. Squinting in the brilliant sunlight, he could make out the almost phosphorescent glow of a wide expanse of beach, stretching away from him to a darkly wooded forest of tangled trees and brush. Taking stock of himself, he found that he was mostly intact, with all limbs and senses accounted for, although his clothing had been reduced to tatters. By what, he had to wonder. He searched his recent memory for the reason why he was lying on his stomach with seaweed in his mane and sand in his eyes on a beach in the middle of nowhere.

The return of the memory brought forth a groan of part despair, part relief. He gained recall of the struggle with the Mutants, which caused his fall into the rapids that had carried him down the swollen river to the swirling waters of the Whirlpool of Infinity. He remembered vague glances of Vultureman and the others following his progress along the raging torrent and suppressed the urge to question why they had not finished him off when they had the chance. The whirlpool, of course, he thought. They would believe that he had been dragged down to his death by the ferocious currents to languish for all eternity in a watery grave. Certainly he had believed it himself when the bubbles and choking waters closed over his head and the irresistible grip of the whirlpool pulled him down into its black heart. In the few moments of clarity left to him, he had seen his life flash before his eyes. His last desperate thoughts had been of the woman he loved and the daughter he feared he would never see grow to adulthood. Thoughts of his family were the only thing at the time that kept his fears about being in the water at all from beckoning a panic that could have done him in long before the whirlpool got a hold of him. The wild ride in the river rapids and the whirlpool was over with merciful speed, and the next he knew he was here – wherever that was. It certainly wasn't the Astral Plain as expected, where he would have been greeted by friends, family and Jaga. No, this was definitely an earth-bound beach, with nothing but the lapping surf, wildlife and scorching sun as his welcoming committee. That left the distinct, if patently unbelievable, possibility that he was still alive – alone, albeit, but alive. At least that also meant no Mutants were around or they surely would have pounced on him while he lay helpless on the beach.

The downfall, Tygra knew, was that if the Mutants left him for dead then it was likely everyone else would assume the same. In the normal run of things, it was impossible that he should have survived, so he could hardly blame them for such an assumption. The currents would have kept his body under long after he should have drowned and never to surrender its prize. He had never delved into it too closely, but he always supposed it was called the Whirlpool of Infinity for a good reason. It made no sense at all, but then, this was Third Earth, where normal was the exception rather than the rule. Whatever had happened in that whirlpool had delivered him to this beach alive, tormented by a cluster of flies humming about his head and rapidly being soaked by the incoming water. That influx of water prompted the primal fear in Tygra again, and he knew he must force himself to move to get out of the dreaded water as well as seek some shelter from the elements.

Putting aside his incredulity, he exerted incredible effort to slowly push himself up to his hands and knees. Bruises he was not aware of earlier suddenly made themselves known and made his battered body creak with pain. Gritting his teeth, he made a supreme effort and got to his feet. His legs trembled but still managed to support his weight. His back was stiff with the beginnings of sunburn and his throat was parched. Wondering just how much seawater he had ingested, he glanced about and saw a gully cut into the sand some way along the beach by a freshwater spring running out from the forest. He made his way over to it, taking his time to allow his body time to adjust to an upright existence once more, and finally sank down beside the sparkling stream. The waters were cool and wonderfully fresh, a tonic to a thirsty body and soul. Handfuls went over his head and down his body, washing away the clinging sand and tangy smell of the ocean. It dribbled a salty mixture down his back, torturing his raw flesh, and into his eyes, making him blink and wince from the sting of it.

That decided it, he thought. He was alive. This was no illusion created by his wandering mind or game played by the denizens of the Astral Plain. The heat of the sun, the feel of the sand, the assorted aches and twinges of his body, all too tangible to be anything but reality. Somehow, he survived the whirlpool and had been carried far away from home to this place, wherever this might be. An island paradise in the midst of a sparkling azure ocean with fresh water for him to drink and fruit-laden trees to satisfy his hunger, which meant he could at least survive there for some time while he waited to be rescued – that is, assuming rescue would ever be attempted. Tygra tried not to think about the irony of surviving the whirlpool, only to be sentenced to existence without his family and friends. His beloved Cheetara and Velouria were out there somewhere. They would be worried and were probably out there now, braving Mutants and the dangers of the forest, looking for him. What's worse was he never did get to warn them about what the Mutants were up to in the forest, so it was possible they could fall victim as he had to Vultureman's latest toy – if the scavenger happened to retrieve the item from where he'd managed to fling it in the jungle – and that thought frightened Tygra more than facing a lonely existence in this tropical paradise.

For the time being, however, there was little practical use in tormenting himself with doubts and worries. He toyed with the idea of trying to concentrate his mental powers to send a message to Cheetara in the hopes her sixth sense would at least tell them he's alive and not to give up. But he was far too taxed to make an attempt now. He had to trust that the Sword of Omens, as his kind have for centuries, and hope it would show Lion-O where he was and that rescue would come, sooner or later. Being therefore a practical cat, building some sort of shelter was next on his immediate to-do list. The forest was dark and gloomy beyond its sunlit edge and, given his weakened state, he was unwilling to venture too far into it in case he met something large and hungry for an unwary tiger.

"If only I had my whip," he bemoaned under his breath, his voice sounding haggard and almost foreign to his own ears. Invisibility would have been a keen advantage to have in this unfamiliar habitat.

Much of what he needed was found on the beach and so he contented himself with making walls of driftwood and a roof of feathery fronds from the tall, hairy-trunked trees that populated the forest. The process was a slow and painful one, but if he were to survive to see a rescue, he had to persevere. There would be time to rest when the work was done. To keep his mind off his physical pains, he tried to analyze his surroundings as he worked, keeping his mind occupied with thoughts and theories. He noted the trees were so different from the type of hardwoods that surrounded Cat's Lair that it made him wonder just how far from home the currents had carried him and how difficult that would make it for the others to find him.

Pushing that thought firmly aside and more than a little miffed his sidetracking himself with thought backfired, he had more immediate concerns when the roof of his hut came crashing down under the weight of too many fronds. What were needed, he decided, were some sturdy rafters to hold them up. Several branches formed the beginning of a platform and he had to widen his search to find more. About eight hundred yards from his new home, he came across something that was alien to its surroundings. It reflected the sun straight into his eyes when he approached and defied him to pull it from its resting-place. When he did, he found it was a piece of chromium metal, so highly polished that it gleamed like a mirror. One edge was smooth and pierced for rivets, while the other was bent and torn as though it had been sheared from a much larger sheet.

Deciding that any piece of scrap might come in useful, he was about to retrace his steps along the beach when he found one of the missing rivets. A tiny bead of blood welled up when he pulled it from the sole of his foot and with a muttered curse he threw the offending piece rivet into the forest. It made a dull clang as it landed, alerting him to the presence of yet more metal. With nothing more pressing to do, he followed a trail of debris while fighting off the array of insects and other bugs that found the shade inviting as well as his flesh. However, this discovery of modern machinery on such a remote area of Third Earth urged Tygra on and by late afternoon he accumulated a collection of assorted parts, including a wheel, struts, glass and jigsaw-pieces of metal. All would have been nothing more than flotsam if not for his discovery of something more immediately identifiable.

Scattered glass had led him to a ridge of metal that stuck up a few inches from the sand. A good half-hour of digging, with his aching body fuelled by an adrenaline boost, revealed it to be a section of a suspension capsule and, after deeper probing, he found the lid. When he brushed the sand away and found the Thundercat insignia, the breath caught in his throat and almost choked him. That the capsule was open and intact meant that the person inside had survived and had been gone long enough for the sea and the sand to claim this chance find for their own. The implication was staggering. He had not been the first Thunderian to come to these shores. The question was, he thought, scanning the empty beach, where were they now?

* * *

The atmosphere in the Sword Chamber was tense enough without Snarf's continued twittering about how dangerous it all was and, despite her best efforts to contain her impatience, Cheetara found herself snapping and silencing him with a few choice words. Snarf bridled, protesting that he'd only been trying to help and then slunk away, murmuring unhappily to himself about making himself useful by checking on Velouria.

"He means well, you know," said Lion-O, his voice cutting through the noise of her mind.

Cheetara sighed. "Yes, I know he does. But he's not helping today."

Lion-O nodded. "He was making me nervous too, as if I'm not already. Still," he said, drawing in a deep breath, "it's a risk I'm willing to take. Tygra is my friend and a Thundercat. If there's a chance he's out there somewhere, I have to try to find him."

A slim chance, Cheetara thought despondently. Long after the sun had deserted the sky, she continued to seek for any trace of Tygra's psychic presence until her head ached from the strain of it, but found nothing. Any number of reasons could account for her inability to find him, from his unconsciousness to her agitated state of mind, but logic was telling her that he was dead. Without his whip, he was helpless in water. His injured state, as well as being weakened by Thundranium, traces of which Panthro had found at the site of the attack, meant that any chance he had of saving himself would have been halved. Add to that what the others had been reluctant to tell her about the trail of footprints that followed the course of the river until they stopped and turned away by the Whirlpool of Infinity and she was almost certain that the Mutants had stood by and watched him drown. Had there been any chance of his survival, they would have never let him go. And there had also been no sign that anyone climbed – or was pulled up – the banks of the river and out of the water. They'd combed both sides of the river exhaustively, and double-checked for good measure. Everything pointed to Tygra being dead and yet she refused to accept it. Logic was a fine thing, but her gut was telling her otherwise and at her insistence Lion-O was about to attempt something that could risk all their lives.

The door opened and Felina came in, carrying a bundle in her arms. She glanced at the two waiting occupants of the room, managed a less than reassuring smile and made her way over to the sword stand. Placing the bundle down, she carefully peeled back the layers to reveal the Book of Omens.

"There," she said. "I brought it as you asked." She extended her hand to him, which held a golden key. "Definitely don't forget this."

"Thanks," said Lion-O, taking the Key from her. "You should go now. This could be dangerous."

"After what happened last time, you mean?" Felina saw his slight nod and gave a small snort. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay. I know more about the Book than anyone and, if anything happens, I might be able to help. Besides," she added, resting her hand on Cheetara's arm, "I want to find out what happened to Tygra too."

Cheetara gave her a grateful smile. "I appreciate this, Felina."

"Well, once I start just don't get too close. Last time Kit did that when Mumm-Ra went inside the Book, she got sucked right in with him. It's just lucky she ended up in the same place where I could find her," said Lion-O, taking up the Sword of Omens.

"Wait!" Panthro rounded the doorway and strode determinedly into the room. "Not without me you don't. And don't try and put me off with any of that danger nonsense. I want to find Tygra as much as anyone." He stood firmly in the centre of the room, arms folded, defying them to move him.

Lion-O sighed and shook his head. "Very well, since we're all here, I'll proceed. As we already know, the magnetic field caused by the Thundranium discharge blocked the Sword's powers. The hope is that maybe the Guardian of the Book of Omens will tell me what happened to Tygra."

"Maybe?" Panthro queried. "I thought that book of tricks could do anything, if you had the Key."

"A lot of things concerning the Book were long studied but rarely put into practice. I'm still simply a student of the writings – I don't even have the full scope of knowledge about it to be able to guarantee anything. True, Lion-O and I had some success before using the Book but there's always risk involved when you play with that kind of combined, unbridled power such as you get when the Sword, Key and Book are all used together," explained Felina. "As Mumm-Ra found out, great power never comes without a cost."

"What kind of risk are we talking about?"

She shrugged lightly. "We could all be sucked into the Book with him and end up who knows where doing who knows what, with nobody who knows how to get us out of it."

Panthro cleared his throat. "That's what I like to hear, confidence."

"Which is why I'd prefer you not to be here," said Lion-O. "I can always call to the Sword and get myself out in a pinch. If you're not where I am, I don't know how you'd manage or how I'd find you. You wouldn't have the Key and the Sword won't respond to any of you."

"I'm staying," said Panthro resolutely, "for Cheetara."

"You don't have to," she said quietly.

His arm went around her shoulders to give a comforting squeeze. "We'll find him," he said. "Then I'm slapping water wings on that fool tiger of yours and teaching him how to swim if it's the last thing I do." She managed a weak smile and he grinned back. "Lion-O will find him, don't worry."

"I know he will," she said, "alive… or dead." Most of her dread about Lion-O's going into the Book stemmed from the fact that it might dash all hope and they'd know beyond a shadow of a doubt Tygra was gone – she feared the finality of it. But then, she supposed, they would then have closure and may even be able to retrieve his body and give it a proper resting place.

"Then let's get on with it," said Lion-O, raising the hilt of the Sword to his eyes. The trio left behind stepped back instinctively as Lion-O was surrounded in a glowing blue aura and swept inside the magical tome. The Sword clattered to the floor when all was done, and nobody made a move to pick it up as if afraid some adverse result would occur to either Lion-O or themselves.

In fact, the three cats that remained seemed scared to breathe as the minutes ticked by. Cheetara wrung her hands nervously, wondering what could be keeping him – it was just a simple question, she reasoned. Cheetara couldn't decide if the time issue was a good omen or a bad one. She was barely aware of Panthro and Felina on either side of her showing their support as the wait dragged on.

Finally, the Sword shot up from the floor and met the Book in mid air, which caused everyone in the room to jump a little at the suddenness of it all. Seconds later, Lion-O was tossed in a graceless heap on the floor, the Book and Sword tumbling down behind him. Lion-O still had a tight grip on the Key, as if his life yet depended on having the object in his possession.

Cheetara could hardly stand it as she waited for Lion-O to get his senses about him and speak. She occupied her mind with quelling the sudden urge she felt to throw up. She didn't want to know, and yet she _had_ to know at the same time.

Felina went to kneel by Lion-O's side and asked what Cheetara wanted to ask herself. "Well? What did you find out?"

Lion-O looked first at Felina, and then up at Cheetara and Panthro. Cheetara's heart skipped a beat when she failed to read anything meaningful in his expression, and she feared she wouldn't be able to stand one more second of suspense.

Lion-O held Cheetara's gaze unflinchingly as he spoke. "He's alive."

Cheetara's breath left her in a rush, signifying her relief. She smiled and gladly welcomed Panthro's embrace at the news.

"Did you find out where he is then?" Felina pressed, while helping the Thundercat Lord to his feet.

"Yes, the Guardian showed me. But I'll need a map."

Panthro rushed away to get one, leaving Cheetara and Felina to question Lion-O about this revelation. Cheetara hated herself for thinking it was all too good to be true.

"But we determined he went into the whirlpool," said Felina, giving voice to Cheetara's own doubts. "I don't mean to upset anyone, but how could he have survived that?"

"It's a vortex," said Lion-O.

"Obviously."

"Like a wormhole in space. It sucked him in and transported him to another place on Third Earth."

"Where?" asked Cheetara.

"Somewhere in the southern ocean. On an island."

Felina's mouth dropped open. "But that's over fifty miles away."

"I know," he agreed, as Panthro returned, bearing a folded sheet. He spread it out and Lion-O indicated a small dot of green in the blue sea. "He's there," he said with confidence. "Can we reach him in the Thundertank?"

Panthro grinned. "And be home in time for breakfast. Let's go."

Out in the corridor, WilyKit and WilyKat were waiting anxiously for news. Their faces flushed with relief when Lion-O told them that Tygra had been found, only to disappoint them when he said they were to stay behind at the Lair.

"But why do we always have to keep watch?" WilyKit wailed, as the pair trailed them to the Thundertank. "It's not fair!"

"It's a big responsibility, you know," said Felina. "Lion-O has a lot of faith in you two."

"He does?" said WilyKat.

Felina nodded, winking slyly at Lion-O as the Thunderkittens fell into her trap. "He doesn't trust _me _to stay, does he?"

"No," WilyKit said thoughtfully, "but he does take you with him."

"Because he thinks I can't look after myself."

The kittens exchanged glances and nodded. "We won't let you down," said WilyKit, waving them goodbye. "You can rely on us."

"We won't be gone long," said Lion-O.

"Keep an eye on Velouria for me," said Cheetara. "She should be all right, but if she starts crying, you might need to change her or feed her, in which case there's bottles in the fridge, or--"

"Do you want to stay here?" Panthro interrupted her.

"No."

"They've babysat before. I'm sure they haven't forgotten what to do."

"Snarf taught them well," the fuzzy creature declared as he prepared to join the departing group.

Panthro couldn't argue with that. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Right," said Lion-O. "Thunderkittens, be careful."

"You too," called WilyKat as the Thundertank pulled out of the Lair. "And bring Tygra home!"

* * *

"Birdbrain!"

Vultureman ducked just in time as a plate whizzed past his ear. Slithe's temper was fierce at the best of times and his mood had not improved when he was told of his fellow Mutants' antics by the river. Vultureman expected his pride to be wounded, but this anger was coming from somewhere else.

"Caw, what's the matter, Slithe?" he said. "Jealous because I succeeded where you have failed all these years?"

Slithe snorted, causing a bubble of nasal fluid to dribble out of his nose. "Succeeded, you?" he sneered. "This Thundercat you've supposedly killed--"

"He _is _dead."

"Really? Then where's the body?"

Vultureman narrowed his eyes. What did that stupid reptilian want now? Proof? From a _whirlpool_? "We saw him swept into the Whirlpool of Infinity. He drowned."

Slithe waved a disdainful hand. "That proves nothing. If these years have taught me anything, Vultureman, it's never to assume. How many times have we thought we had the Thundercats in our grasp only to be thwarted?"

Too many, Vultureman thought, though he'd get assaulted by a thousand plates before he'd vocally agree with Slithe when he's raging. "So?"

Slithe sat back in his chair and curled his lip in dislike. "You've made a fatal mistake, my feathered friend, yesss. While you were out celebrating, the Thundercats left the Lair just before midnight in a hurry. Where d'you think they were going?"

Vultureman felt his beak drop open. "No, it's - it's impossible. He couldn't have survived."

"And I ask again, where's the body?"

"He was sucked into that infernal whirlpool and disappeared, Slithe. I assumed--" He checked himself, realising he was using Slithe's own words to damn himself. "It doesn't matter whether Tygra is dead or alive. We can still turn this to our advantage and ambush the Thundercats while they are vulnerable. I need to go back to that jungle and find my device…"

"There's no time for that now, fool," said Slithe, pushing his bulk up from his seat. "Get those other two blithering idiots and prepare my Nosediver. Make sure Grune isn't around this time either. The last thing we need is that death-warmed-over hulk of a Thunderian bossing us around again. And Vultureman..."

He turned just as Slithe hurled another plate at his head. This time his aim was better and Vultureman was left with the remains of Slithe's dinner dripping from his beak.

Slithe smirked. "That'll teach you to go behind my back. Remember who's in charge here, yesss!"

"Yes, Slithe," Vultureman replied with great loathing, as he wiped the remnants of food off his face. He wasn't sure who he loathed more – that self-righteous reptile or himself for being such a fool. He left to do as told, cursing his rotten luck the whole time.

* * *

WilyKat hurtled from the Lair's Control Room, yelling for his sister. She heard him, but did not heed his call. She was tired, having finally managed to get Velouria back to sleep after the baby cried relentlessly for over an hour. Kit went down the list of usual suspects for a fussy baby – changed a diaper, tried a bottle, and paced about patting the infant's back in a vain effort to elicit a troublesome bubble of gas – all of which made little difference.

Velouria had craved attention and only when WilyKit took her in her arms and wandered about the Lair with her, talking and singing lullabies all the while, did she finally close her eyes and fall silent. And now WilyKat was about to undo all her good work and wake Velouria up again with his shouting. It was inevitable, but she wanted to keep the peace for a few moments more, so she stayed where she was in the nursery and let him come to her. And just when she was thinking about trying to carefully set the baby in her crib and sneak out, too! She didn't know where the phrase "sleep like a baby" came from, for she'd found since Velouria's arrival that babies were extremely easy to wake up. Or maybe it just seemed that way when she was the one on diaper duty and needed sleep herself.

He finally burst into the room, red of face and wild of eye. "There's trouble," he panted. "Why didn't you answer when I called?"

WilyKit indicated the sleeping baby in her arms, who was now stirring and flinching a bit thanks to WilyKat's big mouth. "And because you always over-react, WilyKat. What sort of trouble?" She kept her voice at a soft level in the thin hope that it was nothing pressing and the baby would still slumber when the faux crisis was over.

He squirmed under her criticism. "Well, it might be nothing..."

"Tell me!" she said impatiently.

"I was checking the long-range scanners," he explained. "Slithe and the other Mutants left Castle Plun-darr about ten minutes ago. Well, I didn't think anything of it, but when I tracked them, I discovered that they were following the course the Thundertank took."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" WilyKit said, jumping up from her chair, no longer taking pains not to stir Velouria. "Have you warned Lion-O?"

"Couldn't get an answer," said WilyKat. "They're out of range."

"Then we have to go after them," she said decisively. "The Thundercats might need our help."

"But what about the Lair?"

"It'll be all right. We know that the Mutants won't be coming here any time soon and Mumm-Ra's still out of commission from his little time travelling venture."

WilyKat looked doubtful. "And Velouria?"

"We'll take her with us. Snarf made a baby-carrier for her that he straps on his back. We'll take it in turns." Still her brother hesitated. "You go and get our boards. I'll get Velouria ready."

"But Panthro said--"

"He said to guard the Lair, but do you think he wants to get ambushed by Mutants when we know they're coming?"

She turned on her most winning smile and his doubts melted away.

"Will do, WilyKit," he said. "But --?"

"Mutants already have a head start on us, Kat. I don't think we should waste time debating any longer. She's too little to be left alone. We'll have to risk it and hope we don't get detected before we can warn the others."

Convinced, he darted away, leaving WilyKit grinning in his wake. She liked to be in the action and well, Velouria was a Thundercat too – she might as well get used to it. "Come on, Velouria," she said to the baby in her arms, "we're going on an adventure!"

Velouria, who was now quite awake but at least not fussing, looked up at Kit with wide amber eyes before cooing and breaking into a grin that melted Kit's heart.

* * *

Long before the Thundertank hit dry land again, Felina was ready to throw herself overboard. Panthro's driving left much to be desired at the best of times, but under water he was worse. A straight course seemed to elude him and she was sure he had gone out of his way to hit every outcrop of rock and coral. Once, the tank had plummeted into a gully and she held onto her seat and prayed that they would hit the ground long before they reached the centre of Third Earth. Panthro had activated the claws and the tank thudded into the rocky wall with a force that made her teeth rattle. It had been an ordeal and no one was quicker than she was in jumping out when they finally emerged from the sea into the watery light of dawn.

"Well, here we are, at last," she said. "Any ideas where Tygra might be?"

"How about over there?" said Panthro, pointing to a thin plume of grey smoke marring the yellow sky.

"Looks promising," said Lion-O. "Cheetara, I think we should--" He let the question drop as a fierce rush of air and flying sand told of her departure in the direction of the smoke before his eyes ever detected it. "How did I know she was going to do that?" he said.

"Can you blame her?" Felina said. "She's worried about him."

"We all are," he said tersely. "All the same, a little caution is needed. We don't know if this island is inhabited or if they'll be pleased to see strangers. It's unexplored territory."

A nasty thought struck her. "You don't think...?" she gasped.

Lion-O shook his head. "The Guardian didn't show me any reason to believe that Tygra was in any immediate danger here."

"Oh, that's all right then," said Felina with measured relief. "By the way, what you did, with the Sword and the Book, that was brave, considering what happened before."

"It was the least I could do. Tygra is my friend."

"And you'd do anything for a friend?"

Lion-O gave her a quizzical look. "Of course. I'd do the same if any of the Thundercats were in trouble." He paused and Felina felt a twinge of disappointment that he had not been more specific. She chided herself for being so silly, given his statement covered everyone, including her. But she just wanted to hear it from him just once – something specific, a sentiment expressed just for her. This desire had increased ever since Panthro blurted what he had back when they were all together in the Treetop Kingdom recovering from the flood, all but spelling it out to Lion-O how she felt about him. But reciprocation wasn't going to happen today, it seemed. She'd never considered that she'd end up falling for him but face the possibility that he wouldn't return the feeling in kind. But then, given her parents' tangled situation, she also knew it wasn't an impossible scenario for love to be a one-sided venture. Just when Felina didn't think anything could get more awkward between them, somehow circumstances conspired to achieve just that.

He simply offered her a brief smile before turning back to Panthro. "Can you catch up with Cheetara?" he asked.

Panthro shook his head. "The Tank took a beating on that last reef. Looks like it's done her undercarriage some damage."

This didn't surprise Felina in the least, and she bit her tongue to keep from rattling off a smart comment to that affect. At least Panthro got all of them there in one piece.

"Brrr, what about my undercarriage?" grumbled Snarf, rubbing his behind, apparently having no such reservations about smarting off. "Weeow, where did you learn to drive, Panthro?"

"We got here, didn't we?" he said gruffly. "Quit complaining, Snarf."

"It's all very well for you," Snarf said huffily, "but I'm nearer to the ground than you guys. Ugh, this sand gets everywhere."

"That's true," said Panthro. "I'll have to keep an eye on my leg. The last thing I need is to seize up with grit in my joints. At least the good one healed well. That's something."

"Do what you can," said Lion-O. "We'll go after Cheetara and find Tygra. Meet us when you can."

With that, he set off at a run in the direction Cheetara had gone. Felina trailed behind his blistering pace and was out of breath by the time she spied Cheetara in the distance. The downside of getting back into her studies was that meant a lot of time sitting and not a lot of time staying active.

She found Tygra and the pair locked in an embrace, grateful beyond words that they were reunited. Lion-O slowed his pace to give them a moment longer together and Felina fell in step beside him. She said nothing and didn't even risk a sidelong glance at Lion-O, afraid the relationship envy would show on her face. What struck Felina as the ridiculous part is she would have been fine had the marriage never taken place, she was sure of it. But now she had all these expectations and longings – which their couplings only intensified - and she didn't know how to sort it all out.

By the time they finally joined the pair, Cheetara and Tygra were waiting for them and smiling warmly.

"Good to see you," said Lion-O. "You had us worried."

Tygra patted Cheetara's hand. "So I hear. I'm all right. Never so glad to see you though – and so soon!"

While he swapped tales with Lion-O over the events that had brought him to this island, Felina noticed how weary and drawn he seemed. His face was pale, and dark circles hung under his eyes. She could tell from the solicitous way that Cheetara regarded him that she too sensed all was not well with the tiger.

"Well, we should get back," said Lion-O at last. "We left the Thunderkittens in charge. Who knows what state the Lair will be in?"

"Before we do," said Tygra, "there's something you have to see."

He turned and started away up the beach, only to trip and stumble. Cheetara caught him before he fell and carefully helped him to sit down.

"I knew you weren't well," she said with concern. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

"You're burning up," she said, feeling his brow.

"Probably sunstroke," said Snarf. "I think we've got something for that in the Thundertank's medical kit."

"I'll go get it," Felina offered, but Tygra stopped her.

"Really, I'm fine," he said. "I'm a lot better than I was last night. It's almost gone, whatever it was. Help me up." He took Lion-O's hand and with a grunt of effort got to his feet. "There, I'm feeling better already. Now, follow me."

He led the way along the beach to what looked to Felina like a collection of junk and broken metal. Tygra began to sort through the assorted debris and, pushing a large chunk of metal aside, he gestured for Lion-O to take a look.

"A Thunderian suspension capsule," he said. "But what's it doing here?"

The three Thundercats speculated, but Felina said nothing. Her thoughts were with the others who had saved her from the burning wreck of Thundera. She still remembered them - Bengali, Pumyra and Lynx-O - usually in her dreams, when their faces would resurface and play their part in the events of those last frantic moments before their escape. She had never told the others of their courage that night, had never mentioned them at all in fact. She supposed that they had died like Ocelia, their suspension capsules breaking open in mid-air to fling them to the unyielding earth below. But what if they survived? She had, after all, so why couldn't it be possible? Why had she assumed she was the only one? The suspension capsule was proof enough that someone had and suddenly she felt a pang of guilt for never having thought to look for them. So wrapped up in her own trials and travails, she'd forgotten the ones who'd saved her in the first place.

The sudden awareness that the others were looking in her direction made her start. "What?" she said, a bit more defensively than she'd intended for her own guilt made their glances seem accusatory to her.

"I only asked if you had any idea who it might have been," Lion-O said.

"Why should I?" she said, once again in a defensive tone.

He looked slightly taken aback. "Because you came to Third Earth in a suspension capsule. I wondered if there were others on the ship."

She shrugged. "Possibly. I don't know."

"Right." He gave her an uncertain look, and she quickly averted her eyes. She didn't feel like getting into it now and facing all their questions. Although she knew they'd have to try to find them and so she'd have to say something eventually. She only hoped they had survived all this time and that her silence hadn't already cost them dearly. "Well, chances are they might still be here. We should look for them."

"I've already thought of that," said Tygra. "There's no one else here. This island isn't that big. But I did find something interesting."

Felina trailed behind feeling thoroughly wretched as Tygra led the way into the forest, stopping every now and then to point to a tree stump. She did her best to ignore the pointed and curious glances Lion-O cast back in her direction every now and then, and she knew he had to be wondering about her sudden change in mood.

Tygra came to a halt in a clearing and picked something up. It was an axe, crudely made, with a branch for a handle and a piece of bent metal for the blade.

"There's a few of these I found," he said. "It looks like they made a raft and sailed away."

"'They'?" Lion-O queried, turning the axe over in his hand.

"There's only so many tools one person can use," Tygra explained. "Plus the number of trees cut down suggest that it was quite a large raft, possibly to accommodate several people."

Three people in fact, Felina thought. What to the others was a mystery was for her only reaffirming her renewed belief that the three people who had risked their own lives to save her had survived. This wasn't merely a case of some more random Thunderians who got off course and also found themselves marooned on Third Earth. No, she felt they should have known long ago about these particular survivors if Felina hadn't merely written them off. She looked around the tiny island and tried to imagine how long they must have languished here before moving on.

"Where would they have gone?" said Cheetara. "They could be anywhere on Third Earth."

"We'll have to find out," said Lion-O. "It won't be easy. We could check some current charts to determine where they may have drifted to or use the Sword or Book. Something. They're our countrymen. We owe them the effort."

Tygra nodded emphatically, and Felina could stand it no longer. If they were angry with her or thought her stupid for not speaking up before now, then so be it. She sucked in a deep breath, about to confess all when she was denied the chance.

Cheetara held up her hand for silence. "Do you hear that?" she hissed.

Lion-O cocked his head to one side and listened intently. "Sounds like an engine," he said. "In fact, it sounds like a Skycutter! Come on!"

The edge of the forest was already ablaze by the time they retraced their steps. Against the blue sky, two Skycutters wheeled around and rained down fire on the island. On the beach, Panthro was weaving the Thundertank between a volley of energy bolts and rapidly being driven into the inferno of blazing trees.

"I'll draw their fire," said Lion-O. "Tygra, Cheetara, circle round behind them and take them by surprise. Felina, go with them."

"What about you?" she called after him, as he charged through the burning bushes and out onto the beach. Cheetara and Tygra set off in the other direction and for a moment she was torn between going with them, as Lion-O had told her, or helping him.

The Mutants already altered course and were drilling deep furrows in the sand with a relentless barrage. She caught her breath as they ploughed towards Lion-O and was only able to breathe again when he deflected their fire with the Sword of Omens. Jackalman and Monkian had to swerve violently to avoid the redirected bolts and the two Skycutters scraped the beach in a flurry of yelps and curses. No sooner had they started to rise again than Cheetara sped out of the forest with a creeper, which she threw around both Skycutters' noses and brought them down. They had the situation well in hand, Felina decided, and her attention turned instead to the Thundertank. Smoke was pouring from its rear and above the din she thought she could hear Panthro shouting for help.

She dashed from the cover of the forest and out to the Thundertank. Inside the smoky front compartment, Panthro was thumping the roof, trying to open it. Between coughs, he was able to point her to the external release mechanism. She yanked the panel away and found a small lever. For a few anxious moments, it refused to budge. Then, slowly, it gave up the unequal battle and she heaved on it until Panthro had enough room to escape.

"Thanks," he said, gasping for breath. "I owe you one."

"Glad to help." He coughed again and she slapped him on the back to help clear his lungs. "Where did they come from?"

"Must have followed us. Typical of Slithe."

"Slithe?" said Felina. "But he's not here."

Panthro stared at her and suddenly his attention switched to something just over her left shoulder. The next she knew, he had thrown her to the ground and had dropped down beside her. The Tank rocked under the force of a small explosion and a second later the Nosediver roared over their heads. Felina caught a glimpse of Slithe's beady eyes and leering grin as he turned his vehicle and prepared to fire. To her horror, she realised that they were trapped between him and the Thundertank. Panthro was still winded and he was too heavy to carry, but she could not leave him. Grabbing him round the waist, she tried to haul him out of the way as Slithe drew nearer and his forward cannon spat an energy bolt. Fiery death hurtled towards her. Almost at the last minute a flash of red and blue jumped in front of her. Lion-O took the bolt on the Claw Shield and retaliated with the Sword of Omens. Slithe blazed a smoking trail into the ocean and landed with a satisfying splash.

"You all right?" Lion-O asked.

Felina nodded.

"Panthro?"

He gave a weak cough. "I'm getting too old for this nonsense," he muttered. "Damn Mutants."

Cheetara and Tygra wandered over to join them and stood looking at dismay at the Thundertank.

"It's only cosmetic," said Panthro, by way of reassurance. "She's fireproof."

"But you're not," Cheetara chided him. "Why do you take risks like that?"

"Hey, you can boss Tygra about, but not me. Speaking of which..." He reached inside the front compartment and took out Tygra's bolo whip. "You lose something?"

Tygra caught it and nodded gratefully. "Thought I'd lost this for good."

"Be more careful next time. I'm not here to tidy up after you."

"Panthro, you're all heart," said Cheetara.

Their laughter was cut short by a sudden screech as Vultureman appeared from behind the trees in his Flying Machine. Fire raked across the beach, making them scatter. Felina found herself heading straight into the Mutant's line of fire and had to double back as the sand exploded all around her. She ran blindly into Lion-O's waiting arms and he pulled her behind the Thundertank, away from the deadly fire. Vultureman flew over, yelling abuse and vowing to get them yet. Too busy with them, he did not see the thin lash that snagged one of his landing struts. Only when his Flying Machine began to circle out of his control did he realise what had happened. He descended into a thicket of trees and the cloud of dust that followed his disappearance told that he had been forced to make an impromptu landing.

The threat was gone, yet Felina found that she was still in Lion-O's arms. He stared into her eyes, on the verge of saying something. She smiled encouragingly, hoping he would translate words into action, and was pleased when he inclined his head ever so slightly towards hers. With his lips inches from hers, he hesitated, and in that instant Tygra and Cheetara rounded the Thundertank, wanting to know if they were injured. The moment was lost and Lion-O relinquished his hold on her and instead helped her to her feet.

"We're fine," Lion-O reassured them. "Good work, Tygra."

For her part, Felina put far too much focus into brushing the sand from her skirt.

"I have to do something to earn my keep," he joked.

"Now can we go home?" said Cheetara.

"Soon," said Panthro. "Wait up. I think we've got more visitors."

Shielding his eyes from the sun, he pointed out to sea, where two small dots were growing larger by the second. A few minutes later, two breathless Thunderkittens had landed on the beach and were running towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Lion-O asked.

"We came to warn you that the Mutants were following you," said WilyKat. "We couldn't get you on the communicator." His gaze fell upon the Thundertank. "Are we too late?"

"Just. I appreciate the gesture, but you shouldn't have left the Lair."

"Who's looking after Velouria?" Cheetara said.

"She's here," said WilyKit, handing the child over to her mother. "She's all right."

Cheetara gazed fondly at her slumbering daughter. "She certainly is. I haven't seen her sleeping this peacefully for a while."

"She likes to be on the move. And the faster we went, the more she seemed to like it."

"So I see," he said reprovingly.

"Well, no harm done," said Lion-O. He winced and slapped his upper arm. "Where have these mosquitoes come from?" he grumbled.

"There's a nest of them in the forest," said Snarf, wending his way from the undergrowth. "They're harmless enough."

"You reckon? I'm being eaten alive here."

A tickle on her shoulder told Felina that she too had been targeted. A small red winged insect prepared to suck her blood. Her hand came down on it and flattened it before it had a chance to pierce her skin. They were a nuisance, that was certain.

"Between Mutants and mosquitoes, I've had enough of this place," said Lion-O. "Let's hurry up and get home before anything else happens."

* * *

Much to everyone's general relief, Panthro chose a less bumpy route home, although as she sat in the back of the Tank with Lion-O, Tygra and Cheetara – and the now-alert Velouria – Felina's relief was short-lived. She knew she had to tell them what she knew.

"I have something to confess," Felina announced, causing all eyes to focus upon her.

Tygra looked as if he was about to drift off to sleep until her announcement perked him back to wakefulness. "What's on your mind, Felina?" he pressed.

"It's about that capsule on the island," she said while grabbing some of the material from her skit and wringing it nervously. She cast Lion-O a fleeting glance as he leaned forward in his seat and peered at her, ready to take in what she had to say. She swallowed hard before going on. "There were others on the ship with me besides the pilots when we left Thundera. It could be possible they did in fact survive as I did."

Lion-O's brow wrinkled. "Felina, why wouldn't you say something back there when I asked you?"

Though he looked more baffled than annoyed, Felina still felt he was displeased with her. "I don't know. I felt stupid for forgetting to mention them before, I guess," she finished meekly.

"How many were there?" Cheetara asked gently. Felina was grateful for her lack of judgment.

"Three Thunderian citizens. Bengali, Pumyra and Lynx-O are their names. The oldest one, the lynx – he was blinded by debris before we left," Felina answered, trying to spill every detail she could recall as fast as she could in hopes it would help. "They were the ones who actually saved me after the Flagship left. I wouldn't have ever made it off Thundera without them, or the ship that doubled back for us. We were put into capsules after a meteor shower damaged our ship, and in that dream I had about the Key, I saw the pilots – I saw them die when their capsules flew apart when we hit the atmosphere, disintegrating our ship. And I just assumed…" She trailed off shrugging sheepishly.

Tygra offered a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. We'll find them after we rest up. You've been very helpful."

Felina nodded, though she avoided chancing another glance at Lion-O who seemed to be choosing to digest the information in silence. The confession freed her conscious enough to feel the fatigue of the night's adventure hit her, and she was able to close her eyes to get some much-needed sleep the rest of the way home.

By the time she awoke, they were back at the Lair. The Thunderkittens had already dashed away and Tygra and Cheetara were on their way upstairs with Velouria. Left alone, Felina yawned and stretched her stiff back, pleased that the journey was over. Jumping out of the Tank, she landed beside Lion-O and happened to brush his arm.

"Wow, you're hot," she said in surprise.

"I feel it," he said. "Must be the weather."

The day was sunny and warm, but not enough to produce the sweat she could see glistening on his face.

"Lion-O, you're running a high temperature," she said. "You might be coming down with something. Why don't you go to bed and get some rest?"

"No, I've got things to do."

Snarf stepped in. "Weeow, Lion-O, Felina is right. Off to bed with you and old Snarf will bring you up something to make you feel better."

He was about to protest, but instead closed his eyes and swayed slightly on his feet. "Perhaps I will," he murmured. "I don't feel so good."

Felina took his arm and gently guided him from the hangar. They were almost to the door when Lion-O suddenly let out a mighty roar and, pushing her aside, spun around, Sword in hand, yelling something about Mumm-ra. The Sword sprang to life and a bright beam of energy crackled from its tip. Panthro saw it coming and ducked just in time. Shelves and tools were knocked to the ground under the Sword's onslaught and the very walls seemed to tremble. Only then did Lion-O let his arm drop and he stood staring at the devastation he had caused in a daze.

Felina, though shaken, hurried before him and waved a hand in front of his eyes. He blinked and took a deep breath.

"Mother?" he said uncertainly.

"Who? Where?"

Lion-O pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Sorry, Felina. What's wrong?"

"You just attacked Panthro, thinking he was Mumm-ra, and you ask me what's wrong? Lion-O, you aren't well."

He shrugged her concern aside. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"What did I do?" said Panthro, emerging warily from behind the Thundertank.

"He's hallucinating," said Felina. "Lion-O, give me the Sword."

"He's cunning," he was murmuring, disregarding her request for the Sword. "He'll be back."

"Who?"

"Grune. Didn't you see him?" He pushed past her and warily paced towards the hangar doors. "He wants me to go outside. Ha, it's a trap. Let Mumm-ra show his face in here and I'll teach him a lesson he won't forget in a hurry!"

Felina cast Panthro a look of alarmed bewilderment and watched helplessly as Lion-O rushed back and forth, checking one door, then another. At her side, Snarf purred with anxiety and twittered about his poor boy.

"What do we do?" Snarf worried. "You got any fancy creams or potions for this?"

Felina shook her head. "I think this is beyond my scope of healing. Get Tygra," Felina said decisively. "He said he was ill on the island. He might know what this is."

Snarf bounded away and Felina wandered over to where Lion-O was standing with his ear pressed to the wall. Her approach was timid, for she wasn't sure if he'd see her coming toward him or some demon he'd strike out at.

"D'you hear them?" he hissed as she approached. "Ants, clawing at the wall, trying to get in."

"Lion-O," she said gently, "there are no ants. Come with me now. You aren't well."

He took a few unsteady steps back from the wall, his head hanging like someone too weary to support their own weight a moment longer. Panthro stepped forward to help him, only to get an elbow in his stomach.

"Stay away from me!" Lion-O roared. "You think I don't know what you are!"

His hand thumped down on the Paw opening mechanism and, before Felina could stop him, he had charged out, flinging away the Sword as he went.

"I knew it was gonna be one of those days," Panthro groaned as Felina helped him up. "Thanks. That boy packs one hell of a punch."

"I wish I knew what was wrong with him," said Felina. "Where's Tygra?"

"Right here," he said, coming through the doorway, looking cleaned up in a new suit and refreshed. "Snarf said there was trouble. What's happened?"

Felina pointed to where Lion-O had come to a halt a little way from the edge of the ravine that fell away below the Lair. "He was imagining things. I think he's got some sort of illness."

Tygra frowned. "High fever? Paranoia?"

"Yes!" Panthro and Felina answered in unison.

"Sounds like what I had on the island. That made for a rather, eh, interesting night of jumping at my own shadow."

"I thought you said you were over it," said Panthro.

"I am. It doesn't last long. Twelve hours or so, I surmised."

"So how did Lion-O catch it?"

"Well, if only he and I were affected, I doubt that it was airborne. It probably had a limited carrier."

"Like those red mosquitoes?" suggested Felina, remembering how Lion-O had complained of being bitten.

Tygra nodded. "Could be. I was certainly bitten. Was anyone else?" Felina joined Panthro in giving a negative response. "That's good news. Neither was Cheetara, and I don't think the Thunderkittens were there long enough to be affected. So all we have to deal with is Lion-O."

He started out of the hangar to where Lion-O stood, ignoring Panthro's warnings about flailing elbows. For a long time, Lion-O stood with his head in his hands, but as they approached, he started to tear the clothes from his body, yelling about how infernally hot he was. With his top gone, Felina noticed with consternation that sweat had dampened large areas of back and in places she could actually see moisture glistening on his skin. As quiet as their approach had been, Lion-O sensed them coming and spun round to face them with an almost manic gleam in his eye.

"I'm going for a swim," he declared, nodding his head to the river that flowed far below in the gorge. "Who's coming with me?"

Panthro and Tygra exchanged worried glances. It had to be at least a hundred foot drop to the river, which was running lower than was usual this time of year given Third Earth's climate of extremes. The chances were that Lion-O would not survive the fall, or if he did, would suffer terrible injuries.

"We'll all come," said Tygra, taking a few steps towards him with his hand outstretched. "But let's go to the spring in the forest. It's cooler there."

Confusion clouded Lion-O's face. "You want to stop me."

"No," said Felina. "We want to help."

"Don't understand," he yelled, pounding the palms of his hands against his temples. "Need to clear my head!"

Before anyone could stop him, he had taken a huge step backwards from the safety of solid land into nothingness. Felina screamed as he vanished from her sight and plummeted down. When she dared to open her eyes, she saw Tygra and Panthro at the edge of the precipice, hauling Lion-O up. The blue lash around his waist testified to Tygra's quick thinking and even quicker reactions in catching him before he had fallen to his death. She silently chided herself for panicking and hurried over to help them. Lion-O was trembling and sweaty, although his body now felt cold to her touch. The good thing was Lion-O seemed too worn out at this point to fight them off any longer.

"We have to get him inside," Tygra advised, ignoring Lion-O's incoherent paranoid ramblings. "Once the fever breaks, he'll be out of danger. Until then, keep him warm when he's cold, cool him down when he's hot and get some fluids into him."

"If he'll let us," said Panthro.

"Yes, that's a point. We'll have to keep him confined in the infirmary. I'll restrain him if necessary."

Felina shuddered. "Is that really necessary?"

Tygra laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's not a nice thought, is it? But right now, Lion-O is a danger to himself and everyone else. He will be all right, I'm sure, but we must take precautions."

She nodded reluctantly, knowing that he was right. "I'll sit with him and look after him," she volunteered.

Between them, Tygra and Panthro carried Lion-O back into the Lair and to the infirmary. His temperature had soared again and Felina set to work dampening his body with cold wet flannels. While Tygra was securing Lion-O to the bed, the door opened and Cheetara rushed in. She took one look at Lion-O and her face creased with distress.

"Is he all right? What happened?"

"He has a fever and is suffering delusions. It will pass." Tygra glanced up at her and frowned. "You look upset. Don't worry, he'll be all right."

"Yes, I'm sure he will but, Tygra, Velouria is very restless and she's running a slight temperature," she said. "I didn't think anything of it until Snarf told me about Lion-O. Is she suffering from the same thing?"

"Does she have an insect bite on her body?" Tygra demanded. Cheetara nodded. "Then Jaga help her," he murmured. "Lion-O is big and tough. He'll survive, but Velouria is so young."

"You don't think she could die?" Felina said, and immediately winced at the bluntness of her own statement.

The ominous silence told her all she needed to know. Tygra and Cheetara left hastily to look after their daughter. Felina looked down at Lion-O, who was fighting weakly against the restraints. And though he looked up at her, she knew it's not her he saw.

"Mother," he whispered, his eyes glazed yet pleading. "Cut me loose before they get here. Please!"

Felina sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Tygra," Cheetara called from where she stood panicked beside Velouria's crib. "Do something!"

The weary tiger shot up from his cot where he had tried to get some rest, the two of them having agreed to hold vigil in shifts through the night. He peered over the railing of the crib at his tiny daughter to find her in the throes of a very frightening looking febrile seizure. The logical, educated part of him knew this sort of thing was common in children with a fever as high as their little girl's, and although it looked scary it was often harmless. He grabbed his love's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"We have to let it pass," Tygra assured her softly. "And it will."

As if on cue, the baby's tiny body abandoned its stiff posture and went limp again, though the child was now too weak and sick to cry out. Cheetara reached into the crib to return the cold compress to the baby's forehead that had fallen off in the midst of the seizure.

Tygra's heart ached to look and see tears flowing down Cheetara's cheeks. She'd had a brave face on all night, but now it seems the seizure pushed her to the precipice of her fears. "She's not getting better, she's getting worse," Cheetara asserted and Tygra feared she was on the verge of hysterics. "There's got to be something more we can do!"

Tygra shook his head with much regret. "She's just so small, Cheetara. Her immune system can't tackle this like ours can and we also have to be very careful about what medication we give her. We have to wait it out and try to make her comfortable in the meantime." He tried to push aside from his mind the damage a high fever could do to a child if one survives it. Though at this point, he'd be grateful just to have the baby live.

He could tell Cheetara wanted badly to gather the child in her arms but resisted her maternal instinct, for the baby was already so hot, it didn't need their body heat compounding the problem. He was considering putting the child in a cool bath again, however. It seemed to help somewhat earlier in the night.

Cheetara fell weary into his arms, her shoulders rising and falling in time with her sobs. He squeezed her tightly, trying to be strong and reassuring enough for them both.

* * *

Meanwhile, Felina looked up as Panthro came into the infirmary.

"You paged me. What's going on?" Panthro asked.

She indicated Lion-O, who was lying drenched in his own sweat and shivering. "He's soaked his sheets and now he's got chills. I've got to get him on some dry bedding. But that means moving him and taking off his bonds."

Panthro assessed the situation thoughtfully, a finger tapping at his chin. "You think he's still dangerous?"

Felina shrugged. "He's been rambling all night, so he's still delirious. All we need to do is move him over to that bed," she explained, pointing across the room. "But I wanted you here just in case. I hardly think I'm a match for Lion-O if he gets it in his head I'm a giant cockroach or something."

That seemed good enough for the panther. "Let's do it."

She released his bonds, and the two Thundercats gently helped a dazed Lion-O into a sitting position.

However, moving him roused him too well, and without warning, he pushed Panthro violently away from him just as he was helped off the bed and on his feet.

"Get back, foul creature!" he thundered at Panthro, whose momentum was only blunted by a very unforgiving wall.

Felina gasped, and then shrunk back as Lion-O fixed his glare on her next.

"Wait!" she pleaded while scrambling around the other side of the bed Lion-O had formerly occupied. Her eyes darted over to Panthro, who to her dismay was lying slumped against the wall. She was alone in this infirmary with her very much out-of-his-mind husband. And she didn't care for the crazy look in his eyes. "Calm down," she continued trying to keep her voice soothing and even. "We're just trying to help you."

"Lies!" he roared, while lifting the bed up and flinging it out of his way. Now there was nothing between herself and Lion-O. She stared at him slack-jawed for moment. "You're a spy," he accused her, as he rushed toward her.

She tried, but she couldn't jump out of the way, and the next thing she knew, he had her pinned up against the wall. She was lifted to eye level with him, his strong hands pressed firmly against her collar bone – his thumbs, mere inches from her throat, which she was all too aware he could decide to use to crush the breath right out of her. She searched his glassy eyes desperately, hoping at any moment he'd come to his senses and see her – the real her. But all she saw was delusional rage and fear.

"Lion-O, please," she begged. Felina kicked her dangling legs and grabbed at his arms to no avail. She considered clawing him, but she didn't want to hurt him nor risk making him any angrier. "You're hurting me."

"How do you know my name?" he growled with suspicion. "Admit it. Admit you're a Mutant spy and you were going to try to put poison in my veins."

He pressed on her harder, his thumbs inching menacingly closer to her delicate throat. It was no use. The more she struggled the harder he gripped her.

All she could do was continue to plead for her life and hope someone heard the ruckus and was coming to help.

* * *

"It's our fault." WilyKat sat with his head in his hands and his little face screwed up in distress. "Velouria got ill because of us."

WilyKit sat beside her brother feeling just as miserable. They were keeping a low profile on the lower floor of the Lair. Kit sighed heavily and blinked back tears. "And I thought the Mutants would be our biggest problem. We didn't think—"

"That's right, you didn't," came Snarf's admonishment as he came walking past, burdened with a load of supplies. "I hope you finally learned to do as your told."

Kit gaped after the retreating Snarf. Ordinarily, she'd have something tart to say in return, but this time she had to begrudgingly admit no matter what their intentions had been the fact was Velouria was sick and she wouldn't be if they'd stayed put as told. What was worse for her was she knew she'd done the convincing – she'd made the case for going. It wasn't _their_ fault, it was _hers_, she decided.

Kit's lip quivered and she looked away from her brother. She hated to let anyone see her cry, even her own twin. She got up abruptly, muttering some excuse to Kat and stalked down the hall in the opposite direction as Snarf. She had no particular destination in mind, but at least now she could let the tears flow. She stopped by a window, sulking at the moon that hung low and full in the sky.

_I wish it was me_, she thought bitterly. _I'd give anything if it were me that was so sick. It's not fair!_

Wild, desperate thoughts flew through Kit's mind including the idea of going into the Book and seeing if the Guardian could do something. Anything. Drying her eyes, she turned back and headed toward the Sword chamber with renewed purpose.

* * *

Felina prepared herself as it became clear nothing she said was working – and if anything, it was only pushing Lion-O to do her in. But just when she thought he'd made the decision to rid himself of her, something caught his attention to the left of them – though she saw nothing – and he promptly released his hold on her.

It was such a fast and unexpected release that Felina didn't have time to do anything but fall into a heap on the floor. She looked up, watching Lion-O swat at the air while shouting for demons and spirits to leave him be. Collecting her own senses, she hastily crawled over to Panthro who was coming to.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

Panthro shook his head. "Yeah. But I see we're going to have to do this the hard way."

Felina glanced back at Lion-O, the feverish Thundercat still shouting at the thin air to leave him alone. As dangerous as he was in that state, Felina still didn't want to see him get hurt. She dutifully followed at a cautious distance behind Panthro, as he approached Lion-O unnoticed. Worry marred her face for she wondered what Panthro intended on doing.

"Hate to have to do this to you buddy."

Just as Lion-O began to turn at the sound of Panthro's voice, Panthro raised his arm up and hit the Thundercat Lord hard on the back of the head with a chopping motion, causing Felina to gasp and whimper. That had to hurt.

Lion-O dropped to his knees in a daze, and Panthro quickly collected him, placing him on the bed where they'd tried to take him in the first place. Panthro quickly restrained Lion-O to the bed and stepped back satisfied.

"You alright?" Panthro asked Felina.

She nodded, though she was still shaken from the ordeal.

"He'll be fine," he assured her. "But next time, just leave him lying in the sweat."

With that, Panthro left while rubbing the back of his own head. Felina sat quietly, watching Lion-O with a weary eye as he went back to softly babbling in a semi-conscious state. This couldn't be over soon enough for her. Even though she knew his mind was bent by fever that was a side of Lion-O she never wanted to see again.

* * *

Morning was coming and Felina was exhausted. Physically, she was tired, but her mental anguish was the greater. She could only imagine how Tygra and Cheetara felt. To be so helpless in the face of illness was enough to drive anyone to distraction. Her prayers were with them; there was little else she could do.

The fact that Lion-O's fever had finally broken in the early hours offered a small glimmer of hope. Felina was glad when he gave up his insane ramblings and fell into a peaceful sleep once his body cooled enough to let his mind rest. So he had been ever since and every time she looked in on him, she could not help grinning when she heard the soft purrs of his snores. He would be recovered by morning and she had already resolved to embarrass him by telling him of his impromptu striptease. Despite the solemn atmosphere, a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth when she thought of how mortified he would be. She could only hope that they would soon all be able to share in Lion-O's discomfort. But if anything happened to Velouria...

She pushed that thought firmly aside. Velouria was a strong, healthy baby. Of course she would be all right, she told herself. She hadn't heard any word on the baby and could only hope no news was good news.

For now, bed looked inviting, and since Lion-O had made a shambles of the other one, Felina crawled up beside him and nestled next to him, his massive chest serving well enough as a pillow. He did not stir and it was just as well. She slipped into a peaceful sleep herself in moments.

* * *

"There you are," Kat said with surprise, upon entering the Sword chamber and saw his sister sitting there, cross-legged on the floor. She was staring fixedly at the stand that held the Sword, Book and Key.

She blinked and looked up at him in surprise.

"I've been looking all over for you," he continued.

Kit noticed he looked upbeat, which was promising. For her part, she had been sitting there – she didn't know how long – trying to will the courage to go into the Book. But she'd heard how the Guardian was, how unpredictable such things were – not to mention her time travel trip into the Book hadn't been fun…the falling part at the beginning well, suffice it to say she wasn't a fan. Most of all, she must be getting mature for she actually stopped and considered the wisdom of trying to fix one mistake by possibly making another very huge one. In the end, she remained there just to have some solitude knowing this would be the last place anyone would expect to find her in the Lair.

"Any news?" she asked, wincing a little for fear of his answer.

"See for yourself," he said, offering his hand to help her up.

She got to her feet, only to stop when she heard voices approaching down the corridor. Trepidation wrapped cold fingers around her stomach when Tygra entered the open door and she saw his expression.

"How is she?" Kit asked, fearing his answer.

He sighed and a wan smile came to his lips. "She's over the worst," he said. "I think she's going to be all right."

WilyKat leapt straight up, shrieking with delight, and ran from the room.

"Thank Jaga," Kit said, letting out a pent-up sigh. "May I get you anything? You look exhausted." She still felt more than a little guilty for the fact that they had to go through such an ordeal in the first place.

"No, I'm fine."

"I'm sure Cheetara would like something. I'll take her up a drink."

"She'd appreciate that. Thanks, WilyKit."

Several minutes later, she was making her way upstairs, carrying a mug of coffee. Coming to Velouria's room, she knocked on the door and Cheetara called from within. WilyKit entered and found her sitting by Velouria's crib, looking tired but relieved. On the other side, WilyKat was on tiptoes, craning over the side of the crib to stare down at the sleeping child with a look of sheer happiness on his face.

"She's all right," he said to his twin, as if he hadn't believed it truly until he saw it.

"It's wonderful," Kit replied, though she had a million apologies on the tip of her tongue.

"Isn't she beautiful?" he cooed.

WilyKit smiled and handed Cheetara the mug. She took it gratefully and carefully sipped the hot coffee. "How are you feeling?" Kit asked.

Cheetara nodded. "Better now."

"And Velouria?"

"Sleeping like a..."

"Baby?" Kit suggested.

"Something like that. How is Lion-O?"

"When I passed the infirmary, I heard him snoring like a blocked drain. He's all right."

The thundering sound of feet hammering along the corridor heralded Snarf's arrival and a moment later he burst into the room, jumping up and down and whooping with joy.

"Shush, Snarf," said Cheetara. "You'll wake Velouria up."

"Nah, she's still asleep," said WilyKat. "Look at her, dead to the world." He realised that his choice of words might have been better and bit his lip. "I mean she's sleeping soundly."

WilyKit gazed down at the child. Despite all the commotion around her, she slept on, unconcerned by her noisy visitors and at peace. Moved, Kit leant down and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well, little one," she whispered. "And very sweet dreams."

* * *

Lion-O stirring beneath her and the sunlight shining in the room worked in concert to rouse Felina from her rest. She sat up and looked hopefully at Lion-O, whose eyelids were flickering open. Their eyes met and she was glad to note his seemed far more lucid than before.

"Felina?" he questioned groggily. "What happened?"

She smiled at the recognition. It was over. "You were very sick after we got back from the island."

He looked around the room taking in the disarray it was in before he realized he was still tethered to the bed. Lion-O looked at Felina in alarm.

"Oh, let me help you with that." She worked to quickly free his limbs from their confines.

"Did I do all that?" he wondered, regarding the mess in the room.

She nodded. "You were a little…delirious." Felina decided to leave out the small detail that he threatened to choke her to death in the process. Clearly he hadn't been himself. "You remember any of it?"

"A little…" he trailed off, pausing to strain his memory to recall. "Oddly, I remember Jaga telling me I was sick and I needed to lie down."

Felina realized that perhaps Jaga was the 'demon' that had distracted Lion-O long enough for her to get away. It touched her that he would reach from beyond the grave to help her. "Yes, you were very sick," she simply confirmed. "It's over now, though." Looking upon him, she resisted the urge to throw her arms around his neck and squeeze him tight.

"I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

She didn't want to completely lie to him, and what he had done to her left no visible marks. There was no point in making him feel too guilty about things that he couldn't control. "Well, you might owe Panthro an apology or two. Oh and maybe the people of Third Earth for giving them a free show," she added, remembering to tease him about his impromptu stripping in the courtyard.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound indignant at first but even he couldn't hide a bit of mirth at the notion. He looked down and peeked under the sheet that covered him, confirming that he wore not a thread of clothing even now.

Felina shrugged. "You were in the courtyard without a stitch on - very undignified for a man of your station. Said you were hot…"

Though blushing a bit, he couldn't resist a jest at his own expense. "Any Warrior Maidens around to agree?"

Felina rolled her eyes at his attempt to play on the word 'hot'. "Afraid not. A few Berbils and Wolos might need therapy, though," she said with a wink to let him know she was only kidding. They shared a warm laugh.

"I guess that island won't be our new vacation spot." It was time to change the subject.

Felina shook her head. "Definitely not. Now I know why the Thunderians probably wanted to leave so badly."

Lion-O nodded, his visage turning serious. "We'll find them," he assured her. "I'll see to it."

* * *

_Watched from the window, with a red mosquito  
I was not allowed to leave the room_

_I saw the sun go down, and now it's coming up  
Somewhere in the time between  
I was bitten, must have been the devil  
he was just paying me...  
A little visit, reminding me of his presence_

_Letting me know, he's a-waiting...  
Two steps ahead of him, punctures in your neck  
Hovering just above your bed  
Hovering just above your bed_

_I was bitten, must have been the devil_

_He was just paying me...  
A little visit, reminding me of his presence  
And letting me know, he's a'waiting, he's a'waiting...  
Up there... yeah  
If I had known then what I know now..._

_--Red Mosquito, Pearl Jam_


	21. What Difference Does It Make?

_Chapter 21 of Signal in the Sky  
_**  
What Difference Does It Make?  
**By Purrsia Kat & Spaced Angel

The smell of rotting vegetation dogged Monkian's every footstep as he wended his way through the dank forest. The night brought rain that had fallen steadily until the early hours when the clouds gave way to blue skies and sunshine. Water sizzled on wet leaves in the heat and turned to steam, making the atmosphere amongst the trees humid and uncomfortable.

Once, when salty sweat trickled down his face into his eyes, he stopped and removed his helmet to mop his brow. Any thoughts he had entertained of continuing bareheaded were soon squashed when the local fauna dropped something messy and unpleasant in his hair. Since then, he had continued on his way with his helmet firmly pressed down on his head. As far as Monkian was concerned, the great outdoors was something to be endured rather than enjoyed and he fell to wondering why he was bothering when any other sensible Mutant would be enjoying a hearty breakfast safe in Castle Plun-darr.

After what seemed like an age of walking, a tree root half hidden in the leaf litter caught his toe and finally brought his journey to an end. The forest air filled with curses as he rubbed his injured foot and yelled out the injustice of it to anyone within earshot. Not that there was anyone about, he thought bitterly. In an hour of walking, he had met only birds and wide-eyed forest creatures, who had scuttled away at his approach. The person he was meant to be meeting was nowhere to be seen. She liked her little games, but today he was in no mood to play. He shouted out her name and a reply came almost immediately with the hand that clamped suddenly over his mouth and stifled him.

"Silence!" a voice whispered in his ear. "Do you want everyone to know where we are?"

He pushed the hand away from his mouth and turned on his assailant. "You took your time, Arilla!" he grunted.

She was crouched a few feet away, her fur clothes wet with rain and mud, smiling up at him from under her curling black lashes. "Don't be angry," she said, all too winningly for his liking. "I came as soon as I could."

"Did you? Hoo-hoo, an hour after sunrise, you said, and I've been trudging about in this infernal forest for twice that long."

She sidled over to him. "I have to be careful," she said, stroking the rough hair of his chest. "You know they don't trust me. You can forgive me, can't you?"

"That depends on what you have to tell me," he said, roughly pushing her away. She ended up on the forest floor, with resentment burning in her fierce brown eyes. He had seen that look there before, when he had met her for the first time in this wood and she had spoken of her hatred for her Warrior Maiden sisters, intensified by their friendship with the ThunderCats – alien beings she cared for even less. It was an old story and one he knew all too well. A challenge to the established leadership gone wrong and ostracism had been the price of their failure. Arilla blamed everyone but herself for her now lowly status within the tribe and Monkian had obligingly concurred, if secretly he had little sympathy for her complaints. She had tried her hand with risky gamble and lost.

At least her fate had been better than that of the others who had been exiled from the tribe. Despite Arilla's assurances that they would one day return to the Treetop Kingdom as leaders, he had his doubts. From what he had been told of the Warrior Maidens, Willa ruled with a rod of iron and would tolerate no challengers. There were too many places in these woods where a soul could get lost and too many hungry creatures to devour the evidence of foul play. Arilla would have to wait a long time for her fellow conspirators to return.

Still, it suited him to indulge these little fantasies of hers. She was bitter enough to want to cause Willa some grief and consequently had been pathetically eager to feed him interesting snippets of information regarding the transport of grain shipments to the Treetop Kingdom and the movements of their hunting parties. Nothing, Monkian had noticed, that would work too much to the detriment of her tribe, but rather to reflect badly on the leader she held responsible for her grievances.

But it was her lingering mistrust of the ThunderCats that caught Monkian's interest – on that they could agree, even if her motivations seemed more to do with spiting Willa than any real fear of the felines. He recognized the old 'a friend of my enemy is an enemy as well' philosophy. He tried not to let it bother him that it could have just as easily been the Mutants she was working against, if things had turned out a bit differently, given Willa didn't much care for either set of newcomers at first. Since the Thundercats so trusted the Warrior Maidens, Arilla was often privy to information the Mutants had no way of otherwise knowing. Of course, he liked to keep her his little secret – all the other Mutants knew was that Monkian had a "source" for he liked keeping credit for such information for himself. At least, when her information was accurate, which it usually was - most of the time.

With a sigh, he held out his hand to her. "Sorry," he said gruffly, smarting at the indignation of having to use that word. "It's been a bad week."

She accepted the peace offering and allowed him to pull her up to her feet. "Trouble with the Thundercats?" He grunted. "I wondered who gave you that black eye."

"I got it falling out of my Skycutter," he retorted.

Arilla smiled, not deceived by this lie. "Of course," she said, smoothing down the ruffled fur of her bikini top. "It's about them that I wanted to see you."

"Oh?"

"For a start, I found this." From the sack she had dumped near a tree, she drew a metal object. A large funnel protruded from a hefty square block, its sides lined with coloured buttons. "I thought it might be yours."

"It's Vultureman's Thundranium device." Monkian took it from her and was surprised at how she had deftly carried such a heavy object.

"What does it do?" Arilla asked.

Monkian grinned. "It's a weapon we use against the Thundercats. It makes them weak. Watch this." He had a vague memory of Vultureman operating it by pulling the large red lever on the side of the device. Mud was encrusted around it, making it sticky, so he gave it a firm yank. The lever came away in his hand.

"Is that meant to happen?"

Her tone suggested she knew better and Monkian bristled. "Vultureman always makes shoddy equipment," he muttered. Examining the hole left by the lever, he saw a bar inside onto which the handle could be reattached. It seemed simple enough, although which end of the lever fitted to it was unclear. Under Arilla's critical gaze, he took a wild guess and jabbed the lever into the hole. Metal touched electronics and the device spat and hissed in his hands. He tossed it to the ground, cursing and blowing on his burnt fingers while the weapon died a smoky death.

"Must have got broken in the fight," Monkian said by way of explanation, kicking it into the undergrowth with his foot. "Vultureman will be disappointed."

"But not you?" Arilla said with a grin.

"Give me my shield any day," he declared. "Hoo-hoo, that's all I need to beat those pesky cats!"

"That and a little information." She turned her back on him and took to plucking the petals from an exuberant yellow bloom. "The Thundercats have been around a lot lately," she said idly. "Asking questions."

"About?" Monkian prompted.

"Things."

He could feel his vexation growing as she played this game with him, seeing how far she could go with this feigned reluctance to tell him before he lost his temper. He supposed it gave her some sort of satisfaction, some feeling of control. For his part, however, it was just plain annoying.

"Either tell me or not," he said. "Don't waste my time."

She spun round, beaming with triumph. "You only had to ask," she said. "Well, it seems that there could be more of their countrymen here on Third Earth."

Monkian cursed. If there weren't enough of those damned Thundercats already, they were going looking for more. "Where?" he demanded.

Arilla shrugged. "I don't know. They said something about an island."

"An island?" he murmured. "We followed the Thundercats to an island. So what did they want with you?"

"They were asking whether we have any contact with the southern tribes."

"Do you?"

"Not much," she said. "Willa said she would send a message to them to ask them if they had come across any Thunderian survivors." Arilla leant up against a tree and bit one of her nails. "I doubt she'll get a reply."

She was toying with him again and the novelty was starting to wear thin. This time he said nothing and waited, arms folded, until she realised she would get nowhere with him. Taking up the sack again, she threw it to him. "Something for your dinner," she said.

Monkian looked in the bag and found a dead bird with a broken arrow through its chest. "I don't understand," he said.

"Messenger pigeon," she explained. "It's how we communicate with other Warrior Maiden tribes." She gave a snort of laughter. "There's one message that won't be getting there."

He found a tube attached to the bird's leg and opened the lid to find a rolled piece of paper inside. The message was short and succinct. Any information required about the whereabouts of three feline-looking strangers, going by the names of Bengali, Pumyra and Lynx-O. So it was true. More of those damnable Thunderians! He screwed up the note and tossed it away.

"You stupid woman!" he roared. "They might have been able to tell us something! Then we could have captured them before the Thundercats!"

"Monkian, I have continued to stick my neck out for you," she said, approaching him with wide, distressed eyes. "I know the Thundercats treat you badly. I didn't think you would want more of their kind to add to your problems."

"Then you know nothing! You're just a pathetic human. What do you know of Mutant ways?"

"Enough," she retorted, her own anger rising now. "I've shared secrets with you. I've stolen and I've lied for you. And this is your response? You'd still be hiding in that hovel you call a castle if I had not been feeding you information! Ingrate."

"And why is that?" he sneered. "You think you're using us to fight your own battles. Wrong, Arilla! Hoo-hoo, I couldn't care less about you and your petty ambitions."

With that final parting shot, he stalked away. Laughter followed him and Arilla's taunting voice.

"You'll be back, Monkian!" she called after him. "You need me! Just you wait and see. And then I'll expect an apology."

She would have to wait a long time for that, Monkian resolved. It would be a very long time indeed before he grovelled before a human again. He was sick and tired of her games and despite her derisive remarks to the contrary, he did not need her information. And to think, at one time he actually thought he could like her.

* * *

A stiff wind was blowing from the west, dashing leaves torn from branches against the mighty walls of Cat's Lair. Despite the conditions, Felina waited outside by the main doors, scanning the surrounding area for any sign of the Thundertank's approach. They were an hour late and concern that something happened to them had long since turned her stomach into an intricate array of knots. Ever since they begun this mission to find the missing Thunderians, she had lived a half-life of worry and anticipation.

Her need to find them had become an obsession that bordered on the fanatical. They filled her every waking hour, their faces, their words, those last desperate minutes before their rescue from the ruin of Thundera and the events that had led to her being deposited on Third Earth. She had been lucky to come to a safe harbour, where she found the Emites who had taken her into their homes long before she knew anything of Lion-O and the other Thundercats. Her rescuers had been less fortunate. Waking on an island plagued with disease, it was no surprise that they left. But where had they gone? Water covered three-quarters of the planet and the ocean currents could have taken them in any direction. Equally, it could have claimed them for its own and now harboured them in a watery grave. She prayed that they survived, but as more and more avenues of investigation closed, her hopes were fading fast.

She felt something fuzzy brush against the back of her knee and looked down to see Snarf at her feet.

"I'm worried about them," she simply said to the snarf.

"Brrrr, me too. At least somebody warrants worry around here."

Felina squeezed her eyes shut, sure of the lecture that was coming. He'd only been going on about it since the day after they'd returned from the island.

"I was laid up with that fever too, I'll have you know," Snarf groused. "But did anyone notice? Nooooo."

"I thought snarfs didn't get fevers?" Felina countered.

Snarf cast a glance up to her that told her he didn't appreciate being challenged. "If you want to get technical, you're right. We don't. But I had aches. And pains. And hallucinations. It was no picnic."

Felina wasn't in the mood to argue. "We're all very sorry, Snarf. We were all a little out of our minds that night, I suppose."

This seemed good enough for the creature, and his attention turned to the winds. "This is no place for a snarf, in all this wind, sneeyarf. I'll just wait inside for them. Maybe there's something on the monitor."

She didn't protest his departure, even if the company was at least a distraction. Felina went back to scanning the horizon for any sign of their return after Snarf left.

Her patience was rewarded by the sight of the Thundertank breaking through the trees and heading towards the Lair. She hurried down the stairs to welcome them, eager for news. From the looks on their faces, however, she knew that it was not going to be good.

"Well?" she asked anxiously. "What did the Tuskas have to say?"

Lion-O looked drawn and travel weary. He clambered out of the Tank with less than his usual enthusiasm and cast her a dull look. "Nothing. We drew a blank."

Another blow, Felina thought. They had pinned great hopes on the Tuskas. They regularly patrolled a hundred mile stretch of the southern seashore and had contacts across the continent. If they had seen or heard nothing, then it was doubtful anyone else had. The three Thunderians had clearly not gone that way.

"What now?" she asked.

Lion-O shook his head. "I don't know, Felina. We could try using the Book of Omens and Sword again, but..."

"That's a last resort?"

He nodded. "It's unpredictable at best and the Guardian made it clear last time that I shouldn't make a habit of paying him a visit."

"He threatened you?" Felina asked. The Guardian was moody and definitely humourless, but she still found it shocking he'd issue an outright threat to a Thunderian. Although, she also knew they'd been relying on the Book too much lately and it also hadn't helped that she'd so carelessly used a powerful spell. Calling out the wrath of the gods did bring down the Pyramid, but she'd been reading on and learning that the move was likely going to cost them in the long run as well as nearly killing them in the short term. The years of study she'd lost in stasis really put her at a disadvantage to advise the others on what should be done with the Book – there was so much she didn't yet know, or at the very least, wasn't aware of the full scope of consequences.

"Not in so many words. He said something about certain risks of being lost forever in time and space, which didn't sound very appealing."

It confirmed what she was already thinking. The Book and its Guardian were meant to be tools for knowledge and survival, not a crutch to solve their every little mystery. Furthermore, it was a powerful tool and one none of them could ever guarantee they could control at all times, though their abuse of its powers certainly wasn't helping.

She could understand Lion-O's reluctance and the thought of losing him to the Book did nasty things to her insides, but at the same time she was torn. He had sworn to find their missing countrymen and so far had not been successful. Everyone they asked said the same thing - no Thunderians had passed their way. They seemed to have vanished off the face of the planet. Their last hope lay with the Warrior Maidens. Willa promised to ask the southern tribes for any information, since their range covered lands where the raft may have landed. There were not guarantees that the news would be good, but until they knew one way or another, there was little else they could do but wait. The waiting, however, was taking a toll on them all. She desired to be helpful.

"I'm sure there must be steps we could take to ensure your safety," she said, referring to the Book option. If she could just find a way to make it safer, then maybe she could make up for her part in this whole mess. "Perhaps there's something in one of my books. Why don't we--"

"Not now," Lion-O said tersely, cutting her short.

He pushed himself off the side of the Thundertank where he had been leaning and strode past her to the door, rubbing the back of his neck. Felina was about to follow when she felt Panthro's hand on her shoulder.

"Give him some time to cool off, kid," he said. "He's not in a good mood." Felina cast him an inquiring look. "He's beating himself up over this thing," Panthro explained. "He's made a promise that he's finding hard to keep. And Lion-O never likes to let people down."

"You think they aren't out there?" she asked, trying to read his expression.

Panthro shrugged. "Who knows? The trail's gone cold."

Whether he intended it or not, Felina cringed under the implied criticism. She knew she should have said something sooner and she was tired of explaining why she had not. Everyone was entitled to one mistake. "They _are _out there and we _will _find them," she said firmly. "Believe it!"

She left him, she hoped feeling slightly stunned, and went in search of Lion-O. A quick search of the Lair revealed that he had gone to their room, although she was amused to run into Snarf at one point and found he too had been gruffly rebuffed. Snarf had also warned her to give Lion-O some space, but she had to speak with him. It was a sense of urgency that overrode any such sage advice.

Lion-O's clothes were scattered across the bed and floor, where their owner had discarded them on his way to the bathroom. The wisps of steam creeping from beneath the door told her that he was in the shower and on impulse she decided to seek him out instead of wait until he emerged. Perhaps she might even join him, she thought; it had been too long since they had shared an intimate moment and maybe he'd appreciate the pleasurable distraction. This was too good an opportunity to miss.

The steam that shrouded the bathroom in great white clouds hid him from her view and she had to grope her way to the shower door. Her fingers made contact with glass and a little searching found the handle. She pulled and was rewarded with the sight of Lion-O standing beneath a punishing jet from the shower, letting a soapy mixture wash over his bowed head. The noise of pounding water masked her approach and she stood there for several seconds before drawing his attention to her presence.

"Want me to wash your back?" she said, deepening her voice to a more seductive level. It was something she'd heard Cheetara do before, and it always seemed to elicit a favourable reaction out of Tygra.

He looked up in surprise and blinked away the water in his eyes to see who had disturbed him. "Oh, it's you, Felina. No, I'll be out in a minute."

The curt way he dismissed her advances made her suddenly feel very embarrassed at being there, made worse by the way he pointedly turned his back on her.

"I'll, uh, go," she said, looking for the quickest way out. He said nothing to that and concentrated on washing the shampoo from his mane. Despite his words, he clearly was not quite finished. Perhaps he just needed a little encouragement. "Unless you want me to join you?" she suggested hopefully. He'd seemed to like it before when she took the initiative, so it was worth one more shot – her embarrassment notwithstanding.

He sighed and turned off the water. The shower dribbled to its end and the steam began to fade. "Pass me that towel," he said gruffly, gesturing to the fluffy pile on the shelf.

She handed it to him and he fairly snatched it from her hand. He stepped from the shower, shedding water onto the floor, and quickly wrapped the towel around his middle. Without giving her another look, he headed back to the bedroom. Felina followed at a discreet distance, waiting as he wiped his face and roughly dried himself off. When he could ignore her stare no longer, he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Weren't you meant to be consulting your books or something?" he snapped. "Don't let me keep you."

His harshness stung. "Have I done something?" she asked.

His gaze slid from her eyes and fixed on the opposite wall. "No."

"Then why are you treating me like this?"

"Like what?" he shot back. "I'm tired, Felina. Stop pursuing me." He threw the towel into a corner and went in search of clean clothes.

"I only suggested we take a shower together."

The drawer banged shut. "It's more than that," he muttered. "You won't let it drop, will you? I'm doing my best."

"I didn't say I blamed you, Lion-O. We always knew it was going to be difficult to find them."

"Well, they've had quite a head start on us, haven't they?"

There it was again. The snide remarks, making her feel small and placing responsibility solely on her shoulders. "It's not my fault," she protested. "I thought they were dead. I was just as shocked as you to see those capsules on that island in one piece."

Lion-O pulled his top over his head and faced her. "I understand that," he said. "But frankly, Felina, I have to wonder what else you aren't telling me."

"What?" she said, surprised at his accusation. "I've told you everything."

"Have you?" he grumbled, again turning his back on her. "Like I say, I wonder."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said angrily, coming round in front of him.

"It means that I thought I could trust you. We are married, after all."

"Allegedly."

He shot her a sharp look. "I can't make this work if you're constantly pulling in the opposite direction."

The accusation made her mouth drop open. "_Me_?"

"You keep secrets from me. How am I ever to know when you're telling the truth?" He turned from her, and Felina was shocked at what he muttered next. "Maybe you've got a bit too much of your mother in you."

"That's not fair. I'm not my mother, in fact, I never knew her," she retorted, resenting entirely the implication that she was capable of the deception her mother had been. "I thought they were dead, Lion-O. I told you everything I knew."

"Only because you were on the verge of being found out," he said. "And then you chose to embarrass me in front of my friends. Sounds like history repeating itself to me."

Felina was astounded. She saw no such parallels between this and the mess that surrounded her mother's tenure among the Thundercats. She found herself wishing Lion-O had never brought that stupid box of letters back from the flagship's wreckage – not if he was going to use someone else's dirty laundry against her. "They're my friends too! How d'you think I felt?"

"It's bad enough that this is an awkward situation anyway," he went on, disregarding her growing distress. "We're constantly under scrutiny. 'Are they getting along? Are they having cubs yet?'"

Felina regarded him with a fierce scowl. "You've been no picnic to try to get close to, you know. Not only am I under the same pressure, as you seem to like to forget, but you're always storming around here sulking about everything as if everything is your burden to bear. We're supposed to be a team – all of us – but most of all, you and me."

"Well, everyone knows now, don't they? We're as distant as the hills of Elfshima. Why did you lie to me when I asked you back on the island about the others on your ship?"

"Because..." She wrung her hands, suddenly feeling like a naughty schoolcub caught out by the teacher. "Because I was ashamed I had not said anything before." She squirmed under his gaze until she finally plucked up the courage to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry."

His answer was a discouraging grunt and another view of his back.

"I did tell you everything I knew, Lion-O," she insisted, trying to provoke any kind of response from him.

When no response was forthcoming, and even though it was against her better judgment, she couldn't help adding a dig prompted by something that had been bothering her since right before Bela's death. Besides, he'd already made the argument personal by bringing up her mother. "You're a fine one to talk about honesty. At least I haven't pretended to be interested in something I wasn't in order to manipulate somebody."

Lion-O glowered at her. "What?"

"You'd like to forget, I'm sure, but when we were going to Castle Plundarr to rescue Panthro and Jax, you told me you were only suffering through my language lessons and Book studies to get me back into the habit. I thought it was odd that even Snarf was amazed at how suddenly interested you were in academia. I should have known."

He shook his head and sighed heavily. "I never said it like that."

"That was the implication. Did you start sleeping with me with an agenda in mind as well?"

Lion-O ran his fingers through his damp hair in frustration. "Okay, we have jobs to do Felina. Neither of us has a choice, but like it or not, we have responsibilities. So yes, I did what I had to do to get you to stop burying your head in the sand and do your part. Is that what you want to hear?"

She couldn't stop them. Tears began to fall. "There are a lot of things I'd like to hear."

"Like what?" Lion-O asked, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Am I now expected to read your mind, Felina?"

She groaned to express her own frustration. "If I have to tell you what to say, what is the point?"

Was he just not aware he had yet to tell her that he loves her, or was it just something he didn't feel so it went unsaid? Either way, if she had to point that out, it gained her nothing. If only he knew how much mileage he could get out of three simple words. Of course, she had yet to do the same but her reluctance lie in the fear of his response – or rather, a lack of one. The way he acted toward her sometimes made her wonder if she should ever risk taking the initiative on that front.

He was right that this argument was about so much more than her hesitation to tell of the survivors on the journey from Thundera with her. It seemed all their pent up frustrations with each other were coming out right along with it.

He'd run out of patience for the conversation they'd derailed into, and held up a hand to signify it. "You know what, let's not do this now. Let's get back to the pressing matter at hand – the missing Thunderians," he replied. "Who were they, Felina? Where did they come from?"

"I told you their names."

"I mean, were they nobles, artisans, tradesmen?"

"What does it matter?" she said, the tears increasing their flow and the sight of them only seemed to aggravate Lion-O more. "They saved me, that's all I know."

"It _matters_," he said. "If we can determine what skills or training they had, we could get some idea where they might have gone."

"I don't know!" she cried. "It all happened so fast, and we weren't on the ship together long before we were all put into stasis."

Lion-O shook his head, smiling ironically. "You've got an answer for everything. Except what we actually need answers to."

Lion-O angry was infinitely worse than Lion-O ignoring her. She had no answers to his demands, and he saw fit to heap on the guilt. She had been but a child at the time, frightened and grateful that someone had appeared to save her from a fiery death on Thundera. They had been kind and that was all she knew about them. She had racked her brains for hours, trying to remember some extra scrap of information, and still had only been able to tell the others that one, Lynx-O, had been old, at least to her young eyes, while Pumyra and Bengali had been much younger. And then suddenly a stray memory rose up and gave her something to tell him.

"They weren't Thundercats," she said. "I remember. Jagget - he was the pilot - said: "This one is a Thundercat", meaning me. That means the others weren't."

"Well, that discounts one per cent of the population," came Lion-O's discouraging reply as he headed back into the bathroom.

Felina stared at the empty doorway, willing him to return in a more reasonable frame of mind. She was trying her best and still it was not good enough for him. What did he want from her? Not affection obviously. He rebuffed her at every turn and his anger would only serve to drive them further apart. The look on his face when he re-emerged from the bathroom did nothing to reassure her that his mood had improved and frankly his glib attitude was starting to get on her nerves.

"You aren't so perfect yourself," she remarked pointedly, wishing to shift the attacks from her and give him another taste. He looked slightly taken aback at that. "You talk about wanting to make this marriage work, but you make no effort, Lion-O."

"I _try_," he countered.

"Try to avoid me, you mean," she said with an annoyed snort. "All that interest you feigned in learning our language, it was just lies, wasn't it? I was actually foolish enough to think it was drawing us closer – that you actually enjoyed spending time with me, and learning with me. Turns out the only knowledge you ever truly consult with me for is the carnal variety."

Lion-O sighed as it was clear Felina was not going to let it go. "You're blowing everything way out of proportion. I'm a warrior, Felina, not a scholar."

"Other people manage to combine the two!"

The look of indignation that came to his face gave Felina a certain degree of satisfaction, until he recovered enough to make a particularly stinging rejoinder. "You're one to talk," he said with cool evenness.

Felina gasped. "At least I was trying to learn to be a better fighter for the right reasons."

They were getting nowhere trying to one-up one another with hurtful remarks, and that last one stung more than anything he'd said so far. Mocking her genuine, if somewhat failed, efforts to be better able to defend herself was devastating to her. She had never felt quite so hurt and alone. Her childhood was gone, Bela was gone and she was married to someone who was a virtual stranger, who could not or would not reciprocate her love. And he had the audacity to accuse her of not making the effort. He, whose only grand gesture so far turned out to be a sham that he wasn't actually denying.

For now, all the anxiety and frustration from the last year was coming to the surface and she was well within danger of saying more things she may later regret. Emotions were running high and she simply wanted to strike back.

Before she could recover and pursue her line of attack, they were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Lion-O called to whoever it was to enter, a welcome diversion for him Felina imagined from the heat of the argument. The door opened and Tygra appeared. A quick look from one angry face to another told him enough to make his entry slightly cautious.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" he said.

"No, you're right on time!" Felina said, going over to him and taking him by the arm. His appearance sparked a fine idea. "You're interested in Thunderian history and culture, aren't you, Tygra?" He barely had time to reply before she went on. "Good, because I'm looking for an able and intelligent person with whom I can share my vast knowledge. I would like that to be you."

Since Lion-O was less than genuinely interested, Tygra was the perfect one among them to pass the Book's knowledge on to – someone who would actually appreciate it and enjoy the process of learning and discovery. She certainly wouldn't want to waste anymore of her lord's precious time on it. The same could be said of her affection. Felina resolved to busy herself to keep her mind off the fact that she was in an awkward, loveless marriage and having real intellectual conversations with Tygra would be a good start. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit she also hoped the move somehow irritated Lion-O, given he never did seem to like her spending too much time with Tygra.

"Well..." He cast a wary glance at a thunderous Lion-O. "I don't really think I have the time, Felina."

"Of course you do," she assured him. "You're a master at doing more than one thing, unlike some people I know. I can arrange lessons to suit your schedule. With so few of us left, it would be a good idea to have more than one of us learning the Book and keeping the old language alive. It was almost lost once and it was only lucky my mother was found who had some knowledge of the old tongue. You are an ideal candidate, I believe. So you'll do it?" She beamed at him. "I can count on you, can't I, Tygra?"

His doubts washed away. "Put like that, how can I refuse? But I thought that you, Lion-O, were--"

"I've got more important things to do than learn a dead language," he said tersely. "Excuse me, I've got to find our missing countrymen."

"Ah, that's what I wanted to see you about," said Tygra, extracting his arm from Felina's grasp. "I've just been having a discussion with Panthro about speeding up the construction of the Feliner. With a few design changes, we reckon we can have it completed in a couple of weeks."

"Airborne scanning would make the search a lot easier," agreed Lion-O.

"Just one problem," said Tygra. "It would mean double shifts and consequently less time for searching."

Lion-O considered. "All right. What time we lose now we can soon make up when the Feliner is complete. When do you want to start?"

"I've a few modifications to make to the plans, so tomorrow?"

"Fair enough. Until then, I'm going over to the Treetop Kingdom to see if Willa has heard any news."

"And I'm going to stay here and help Tygra," Felina announced. "Each to what they know best," she added, giving Lion-O a pointed look.

"Fine, do that."

The remark was a touch sharper than he had wanted, for he hesitated, then made up his mind and headed out of the room. Felina glared at his departing back and only remembered the other occupant of the room when Tygra coughed.

"Felina, about these lessons..."

"It's all right, we don't have to start straight away."

"You were serious then?"

She nodded firmly. "You're a natural scholar, Tygra. I'd be pleased to have you study with me."

"And I'm very honoured you think that," he said. "What about Lion-O?"

"Lion-O's a warrior, not a scholar," she said, using his own words to damn him with a certain degree of relish. "Now, can I help you with those designs?" He thanked her for the offer, but declined. "Then I'm going to spend some time with my books," she said. "You know where I am if you need me."

A gentle push gave him the cue to leave.

Well, if Lion-O really believed they were so distant and it was all her fault, then fair enough, Felina decided. She'd start by not spending one more moment sharing a bedchamber with him. She gathered what few articles of her own that were in the room, and carried them next door to her original room, which was more or less as she'd left it before getting cozy with Lion-O. Whatever comfort she got from not sleeping alone after Bela's departure was certainly dashed now.

The scholars of old worked alone, isolated and undetected unless consulted to impart their knowledge. While she realized in this circumstance that wouldn't be entirely possible, she would no longer dally in her studies, or interject herself too much socially with the others. No, he'd never have to concern himself as to whether she was competent to do her job. She'd do it, and do it well. Felina grabbed an old volume and sat on the bed, soon getting lost in the pages of history.

* * *

Cheetara encountered Tygra standing in the middle of the corridor just outside Lion-O and Felina's room. He had a slightly bewildered expression on his face, as though he was having trouble remembering where he was or what he was doing. Cheetara smiled to herself. She knew what that felt like after a sleepless night when Velouria denied her rest.

"Are you all right?" she said, gently touching his arm.

He snapped back to reality with a start. "Oh, what?"

"You look a little spaced out."

He looked as if he was about to agree with her when he changed his mind. "Cheetara, would you say I'm a natural scholar?"

Not quite what she expected, but she played along. "Well, yes. Velouria has a very clever father."

A knowing smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "And a very beautiful mother. How is Velouria?"

"She's sleeping. She was a little grumbly earlier."

"Grumbly I can cope with," he said.

She knew exactly what he meant. Only a few days before, Velouria had been desperately ill and, during what seemed like the longest night of her life, she had watched as her tiny daughter had battled the illness that sent her little body into fits and chilled her to the very core. If Tygra had not been there, she was sure she would have gone mad with worry. But with his care and her own strong constitution, Velouria had pulled through, much to everyone's relief and seemingly without any lasting ill effects. For her own part, Cheetara was still feeling frayed from the experience and she could see that Tygra was also strained.

"I think you need a rest," she said, taking his arm and leading him in the direction of their room. "How did it go with the Tuskas? Did they have any information about the survivors?"

Tygra shook his head. "Nothing. It's discouraging, Cheetara. I'm starting to think they didn't make it very far off that island."

"You didn't put this theory of yours to Lion-O, did you?"

"Of course not. He's taking it pretty badly anyway."

"You don't say," said Cheetara. "He's like a Mutant with a sore head."

"You've noticed that too? Well, his mood hasn't improved. I think he's just had an argument with Felina."

Cheetara frowned. "Yes, I thought I heard raised voices."

"I wish I had," he said ruefully. "I knew something was up when I walked into their room. Now Felina wants to teach me everything she knows."

"Lucky you."

"Cheetara, I'm being serious. I don't think Lion-O was very happy about it."

She smiled to herself. "I imagine that was exactly what Felina had in mind."

"You mean she wanted to get back at him?" The light dawned. "In that case, perhaps I should have refused her offer."

"Of course not. I'm sure she meant it. You are a natural scholar and it does make more sense that you also share the knowledge of the Book. Nothing against Lion-O, but you remember how he was back on Thundera when it came to school. Not to mention you are next in line to be Lord if there's no heirs," she pointed out.

Tygra sighed. "They keep fighting like that, I may very well be the next Lord of the Thundercats."

"At any rate, I'm sure irking Lion-O was just a pleasant side effect for Felina," Cheetara assured him. "I think it's a good idea otherwise. She looks up to you and it'll benefit us all."

"Jealousy is beneficial?" Tygra wondered with an arched brow.

Cheetara chuckled. "Okay, it might not be beneficial for all of us at first. But he'll get over it. I'm certainly not concerned about it in that regard."

Tygra smiled at her. Indeed, he could imagine no greater love in his life so Cheetara had nothing to fear or be jealous about. Well, maybe one other girl inspired a love that surpassed his love for Cheetara – a little bundle they named Velouria. Somehow Tygra could imagine Cheetara being okay with that, too. He simply didn't want to make the awkward situation with Lion-O and Felina worse. He'd have to think about it more and weigh the benefits.

They had reached their room and Cheetara activated the door control, neither of them noticing Felina slipping out of Lion-O's room and darting into her own. Cheetara was about to enter, but she felt Tygra's reluctance. "Just have a little rest," she said. "You'll feel much better."

"I can't," he said. "Duty calls."

"Then can I at least have a moment of your time?" He followed her in and waited with a patient expression on his face for her to explain. "It troubled me, Tygra, that I couldn't reach you when you were missing."

"We've discussed that. It's because I was unconscious for such a long time and you were upset."

She looked unconvinced. "Or my powers are waning."

"No, don't be silly."

"I'm serious, Tygra. I'm not getting any younger and Velouria's birth was a strain. I'm not complaining, but I'm wondering if my sixth sense is suffering as a result. If that's true, then I want to make the most of my psychic powers while I'm still able. I want to try to find the missing Thunderians."

Tygra sighed. "Cheetara, it tires you too much and--"

She held up a hand. "I know, but I want to try. If they are out there, we need to find them. Two couples aren't enough to ensure our survival, especially now I can't have any more children."

He went to her and took her in his arms. "I'll worry, you know that, but if this is what you want to do, I'll support you every step of the way."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you. I thought you might object." She paused and drew in a deep breath. "I don't want Velouria to grow up alone. Can you understand that?"

He nodded. "Promise me you'll wait until Lion-O gets back before you try, just in case..."

"Nothing will go wrong," she said, playfully tapping him on the nose. "Don't worry so. Now hadn't you better go?"

He tightened his grip around her waist. "You could persuade me to stay."

"I thought you had work to do."

"It'll keep for a little while," he said with a smile. "Unless you're busy with other things?"

She reached up and kissed him. "Only with you, my love."

* * *

Panthro was sure he could hear a knocking coming from the Thundertank's driveshaft, but Lion-O had yet to let up in his tirade long enough for him to confirm his suspicion that something was coming loose. A little way into their journey, he noticed Lion-O had seemed rather tense and ventured to ask him what was the matter. Now he was sorry.

"And she had the nerve to say I wasn't perfect," Lion-O was saying. "I never said I was. I don't understand her at all!"

Panthro cleared his throat and decided it high time to offer some advice. "Listen, Lion-O, ask me about a problem with a gearbox and I know what you're talking about. But women - they're a mystery to me."

"And me," Lion-O grumbled. "She's so unreasonable. According to her, everything's my fault. It's not me who's to blame!"

"Sure?"

Lion-O glanced over at him and sighed. "All right, maybe I am, some of the time. But she's not perfect."

Panthro chuckled. "Isn't that what she said about you?"

Lion-O managed a small laugh in spite of his anger. "Sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"Not really. Every married couple I know have arguments like that."

"Did you?" The mood in the Thundertank suddenly dropped a few degrees. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's all right," said Panthro, his voice a little hoarse. "Tygra told you, I suppose."

"He did mention something about it."

"Well, then, yes, we did argue, sometimes over more silly things than that." A warm memory brought a grin to his face. "Tell you what though, making up was the best part."

"You think I should apologise?"

"Most definitely." The treetop homes of the Warrior Maidens were coming into sight and Panthro slowed the Thundertank's speed as they entered the glade. "All you have to do is say sorry, Lion-O. It's just one little word, but it makes all the difference."

The Thundertank ground to a halt and growled into silence. From the base of one of larger trees, Willa and sister, Nayda, had left their archery practice and were making their way over towards them. "Let's hope they've got good news," said Panthro. "We're about due for a break."

"Greetings, Thundercats," said Willa. "What brings you here?"

"Just wondering if you'd heard anything from the other tribes about our missing Thunderians."

Willa looked over her shoulder and called to one of her warriors. "Arilla, you were on guard duty. Did the bird return?"

A slightly stocky woman with a long black ponytail broke from the crowd of archers and came over to where the Thundercats stood. There was something about her piercing dark eyes and the way she regarded the two visitors to her village that made Panthro feel uncomfortable in her presence. "No, Willa," she answered her leader.

"We should have heard something by now," said Willa with a sigh, "if we were going to at all." Seeing Lion-O's puzzled expression, she went on. "Our relations with the other tribes are turbulent at best. They have... many strange ways."

Panthro took a moment to wonder how much stranger they would have to be for Willa to think them out of the usual. Her own situation was hardly what he would have described as normal. He had yet to see any male warriors, yet somehow children kept appearing. That was a puzzle that on reflection he decided he probably did not want to know anyway.

"But all is not lost," Willa was saying when he returned his concentration to their conversation. "Perhaps a message has arrived in the last few minutes. Come, Lion-O, we will go and see."

She gestured for him to follow and dutifully Lion-O set off after her. Panthro folded his arms and leant against the side of the tank, making himself comfortable for a lengthy wait. He could have been at ease had not Nayda decided to linger. She stood some little distance from him, glancing over at him every now and again to smile shyly. After the fifth time it happened, he decided it was time to find out what she wanted.

"Everything all right here?" he said gruffly.

Nayda eagerly jumped on the question and took it as an invitation to join him on the Thundertank. She positioned herself just a little too close and tried not to look up at him. "Fine. Actually, it's all been rather quiet." Silence. Worse, an awkward silence, when Panthro thought he should be saying something and not knowing quite what. To his relief, Nayda took up the gauntlet. "Glad to see you've recovered. Since last time I saw you, I mean."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks."

Silence again that seemed to stretch into forever. "You manage well," she said suddenly. "With your leg. You don't seem to let it slow you down."

"Can't afford to," he said. "We've too much else to worry about."

She nodded and thoughtfully chewed on her lip. "The Mutants are a pain, aren't they? They're always harassing our hunting parties and stealing our food."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, it's not your fault. If it wasn't them, it would be someone else. Better the devil you know." She gave him an encouraging smile. "They don't bother you though."

He snorted. "What makes you think that? They broke into the Lair a few months back. Still don't know how. We figured Grune gave them some insider information, given that Tygra based the specifications on the old Lair on Thundera. So we've given the security systems a tweak. They won't be getting in that way again." He shot Nayda a look of confidence, only to see that her eyes were fixed on something behind them.

"It's all right, Arilla," she said. "You can go back to archery practice." The woman slightly inclined her head and wandered back to the main group. Nayda watched her go with pursed lips. "I don't like her," she confided. "She's always skulking about. She gives me the creeps."

"Is she trouble?"

Nayda shrugged. "It's nothing she says or does, but all the same I've got a bad feeling about her."

Panthro followed her gaze to the back view of the departing woman. Suddenly alerted to the attention she was attracted, Arilla looked back over her shoulder and grinned at him. Those dark eyes locked with his and for some strange reason Panthro felt a chill run down his spine. Arilla moved on and walked passed Willa and Lion-O, who were returning to the Thundertank.

"No luck," said Lion-O in answer to Panthro's question.

"I guess we'll just have to keep waiting and hope that bird finds his way home."

"Perhaps." Lion-O glanced up at the darkening sky. "Speaking of which, we should be getting back. Thanks, Willa."

"Tomorrow night, we're having our annual Treetop Festival," Willa added. "I know you're all quite busy and concerned with your missing countrymen, but I'll extend the invitation just the same. We've never invited outsiders, but we're making an exception in this case."

The two Thundercats nodded. "I can't promise anything," Lion-O conceded. "But thank you."

"If we hear anything, I'll bring the news straight to the Lair," said Nayda, ignoring her sister's curious look.

"That was nice of her," Lion-O remarked as Panthro turned the Thundertank for home.

"She's a nice girl," said Panthro. "Very thoughtful and considerate."

"That too."

Panthro opened his mouth to ask him what he meant, but Lion-O had already looked away and was staring out of the side window. Pushing the remark to the back of his mind, Panthro gunned the engines and concentrated on navigating between the thick clumps of trees.

* * *

Night fell at the Lair, and Lion-O hadn't run into Felina since he and Panthro returned from the Treetop Kingdom. He decided it was time to seek her out and do as Panthro suggested. Besides, he planned to use the Book and the sword soon, impatient for word on the missing Thunderians, and if anything should happen he didn't want to leave things between them as it had transpired earlier in the day. He'd been harsh with her, and for that he truly felt badly.

Lion-O finally found her when he stepped into her old room, the chamber shrouded in the dark of night. But by the light pouring in from the hallway through the open door he stood framed within, he could see a lone figure curled up as if sleeping on the bed in the centre of the room.

Once he stepped inside, the door slid shut behind him and he could only see by the light of the moon coming in through the window. He padded across the room, his eyes scanning his surroundings. Lion-O noted she'd returned all her belongings to this room and he deduced what the implications were. He supposed he couldn't blame her.

Making his way to the bed, he stood there for a moment studying her. Felina was on her side with her back to him on top of the covers, still dressed in her clothes, with a book beside her lying open and face down. But he could tell by her breaths and movement under her eyelids that she was not sound asleep. He smiled a little at the lengths she was going to in an effort to ignore him.

Lion-O carefully slid onto the bed beside her and hesitated before lightly touching her upper arm. The contact made her flinch.

"Felina, I know you're not asleep," Lion-O said softly. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

She twisted onto her back and gazed up at him. "Are you?"

"I said some things which I regret. I didn't mean any of it. I was angry and frustrated and... I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

She looked into a his eyes for a long moment and managed a slight smile for him. "I'm as much to blame as you. You're right. I should have told you sooner. I really did think they were dead."

"It wouldn't have made any difference."

He was glad she was accepting of his apology and no longer in the mood to argue. He wanted to get along, to make their marriage work. He was just so often overwhelmed with everything else it was difficult. And he meant what he told Panthro – girls were a mystery to him. He had lost his mother at a young age, and there hadn't been many female figures in his life growing up. And of course, he hadn't had a girlfriend before coming to Third Earth and chancing into Felina again, both of them having the marriage sprung on them. Therefore, Lion-O had no prior experiences to learn from and no real sense of what a woman really wants romantically from a man. He cared about her, as he did all his friends, and he hoped she realized that by his actions. But she seemed to want more from him. It didn't seem to be much of a recipe for success, but he figured he could at least try his best to make the most of it. This apology was a start.

"We'll find them," she reassured him. He reached over and gently moved a stray wisp of her hair out of her face. "Did Willa give you any leads?"

"She's still waiting for a reply to the message she sent. But I'm tired of waiting," he said determinedly. "I'm going to consult the Guardian and I'm going to do it right now." He was out of the bed before she could stop him. "Coming?"

He looked over his shoulder at her, as she sprang into an upright position in reaction to his announcement. He waited for her protests, noting her look of alarm.

"Don't get mad," she began.

Lion-O grimaced, wondering what surprise she was going to spring on him now. "What now?"

She got up and positioned herself between him and the door. "Listen, something you said earlier today about the Guardian's warning got me thinking about how much we've used the Book lately—"

"I know it's not supposed to be a cure-all," Lion-O interrupted, "but I'm running out of options here."

"Let me finish," she urged patiently. "That spell I cast at Mumm-Ra's pyramid – it was a powerful one - one of the most powerful besides a Lifting of the Dead. Neither one has really been attempted before in the past, and for good reason I'm coming to find out."

His concern grew as he thought back to that time, the Pyramid crumbling around them and the heavy blocks uncaring whether or not they landed on friend or foe. He wondered where she was going with all this, but decided to just be quiet and let her explain.

"I'm starting to think it is having lasting impressions on how we use the Book and how frequently we access its power. I wish I'd never been so careless." She looked him directly in the eye as she finished her point, and Lion-O could see the worry in her eyes. "The risks of doing what you're suggesting now may be greater than what was originally estimated. I'm sorry."

She looked at him warily, as if anticipating another sharp lecture. However, Lion-O felt no such ire at the announcement for most of his sour mood from earlier had been shaken off so he saw her mistake for what it was – a mistake. Her concern was touching, but he still felt there was little other choice. Every hour that went by was critical while those Thunderians were out there wandering Jaga-knows-where. He laid his hands gently on her shoulders.

"I have to do this," he told her gently. "It'll be okay. You did what you thought was best at the time," he added for her benefit, for he had no way of knowing this as a certainty.

To his surprise, she rose up on her toes and touched her lips to his. He welcomed the gesture, gathering her up in his arms and holding her close as the kiss deepened. His thoughts were quickly becoming passionate in nature, and if it wasn't for the pressing business at hand, he'd have gladly carried her over to the bed and fully indulged in this making-up process.

Instead he reluctantly broke off the kiss and relinquished his hold on her. "Let's go," he said huskily.

He was very aware of her presence as she followed him closely on the way to the Sword Chamber even though no words passed between them. He could sense her nervousness and he tried not to let it intensify his own.

They soon arrived in the room, and he turned to face her.

"Do you have the Key?" he said, holding out his hand.

She kept a firm hold on it. "Have you tried the Sword of Omens?"

He nodded and took note of her continuing resistance to let him go. He almost thought to question it, as if she once again was holding back information but quickly thought better of it. "It showed me nothing, just a misty blue haze."

"Then doesn't that mean they're... you know."

"Not necessarily," he replied, catching the gist of what she found too terrible to finish saying. "Magnetic fields disrupt the Sword's powers, as does the proximity of Thundranium, as we already know. I'm hoping using the Book and Sword in conjunction will overcome that."

Felina hesitated, then handed him the Key. "Be careful."

He smiled at her. "You know I will."

Grasping the Sword, he raised it before his eyes. A blue aura surrounded him and Felina backed away, anticipating the moment when he would be swept into the Book. Except this time the light crackled with a fierce white energy and Lion-O was thrown across the room. The Sword spun wildly in the air before clattering to the floor. The Eye of Thundera glowed intensely and then closed with an annoyed growl.

Next thing Lion-O knew, Felina was at his dazed but otherwise uninjured side. He tried not to react badly as the realization that another failure had just been heaped upon them sank in.

As Felina was helping him to his feet, through the door came Cheetara and Tygra, both looking anxious.

"We heard a noise," said Tygra breathlessly. "What happened?"

"I tried to use the Book and Sword to show me where the missing Thunderians are," Lion-O explained. "Something happened, like it was trying to show me and then there was a discharge of energy."

"He took a bit of tumble," Felina added. "You are all right, aren't you?"

"Yes, fine," said Lion-O. "Just a bit shaken, that's all."

"You're no closer to finding them?" Cheetara asked. When Lion-O replied in the negative, he noticed the look that passed between the cheetah and her mate. "Lion-O, I want to try to find them using my sixth sense," she said. He began to protest, but she continued. "I know the risks. In order to induce a trance, I must take myself to the very brink of oblivion. I'm prepared. I can do this."

Lion-O looked from Cheetara to Tygra and tried to find an ally for his concerns. "Are you happy with this?" he asked him.

Tygra gave a slight shrug. "Whether I'm happy or not, she'll do it anyway."

"Cheetara, are you really sure about this?" Lion-O said. "I know I've been a bit crazy lately about trying to find them, but I don't expect anyone to risk their sanity or their lives over it."

"Our numbers are few," said Cheetara. "If we are the last of Thundera – and it's a reasonable assumption to make given what the Mutants did to our fleet alone - then we must stand together against the evil that would see us driven from this world or destroyed utterly. But more than that, I am a Thundercat. It is my duty to help those who cannot help themselves. That is the promise I made when I was given this insignia. If our countrymen are in trouble, then I must do all I can to help them."

After a long moment, Lion-O had to concede. She made a good point and he had to admit to himself that he should try being a little less concerned about his own lot in life and think of the big picture more often. "Put like that," he said, "how can I stand in your way?"

"You can't," she said with a smile. "Very well, everyone stand back."

They fell back as instructed and, after taking a deep breath, she started to spin. Round and round, so fast that nobody could not follow her progress with their eyes, until Cheetara was a just blur of yellow surrounded by an eerie blue aura. Then, suddenly she stopped. Her outstretched arms fell by her sides and her eyelids flew open. Her gaze seemed to be fixed on the far wall, but her focus was far beyond the confines of the small room.

"I see three suspension capsules," she said in faraway voice. "Falling, falling down to earth. I see an island growing ever larger and three survivors on a wide beach. They are building a raft and travelling on the waves to a distant shore."

"Where?" prompted Lion-O, but Tygra put a finger to his lips and indicated to him to be silent.

"Red rocks and large mountains rise up the sky. It's hot and I feel so weak. Cannot move, cannot fight." She let out a small gasp. "I see no more," she said, and her legs buckled beneath her. Tygra caught her before she fell and he gently lowered her to the ground.

"They're alive," she said, rubbing her brow. "I'm sorry I wasn't more help. I just felt so exhausted, like all my energy was being drained away."

"By the stress of the trance?" Tygra asked.

"No, by my surroundings."

"Thundranium," Lion-O said, tight-lipped. "No wonder the combined powers of the Sword and the Book were being blocked. Makes life that much harder."

"Shouldn't it make it easier?" said Felina. "There can't be many places on Third Earth where there are red rocks and mountains and Thundranium."

"Except we have no shield to block out the effects," Tygra explained. "We can pin down where they might be, but it's still going to be difficult to locate them within that area. And even then, there's no saying we'll be looking in the right place."

"But at least it's a start. There can't be too many places on Third Earth with enough Thundranium to do that to the Sword," said Lion-O. "And that's a whole lot better than we had before. I think our chances of finding them have just improved!"

"If they're still in that area," Cheetara added with a shudder, "we better be quick about it. Thundercats or not, that stuff is not anything a Thunderian can endure for too long."

Lion-O noticed Felina's frown increase in severity. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking…if that stuff makes them as weak as it does us, then why would they go that near to it? Unless –"

"Unless they're being forced there by someone or something," Tygra grimly finished for her.

It was all that made sense, for any Thunderian with half a wit about them would steer clear of such a place well before the weakening effects crippled them.

Lion-O's relief at getting somewhere was quickly replaced by a shock of fear. He knew the Mutants and Mumm-Ra both had ways of finding out what they were up to, and what's more the Mutants had been to the island, too. What if they also saw the wreckage and were on the trail of the lost Thunderians? He knew it would not set well with their enemies to increase their numbers.

"We've no time to waste," Lion-O announced, and started to advance past the others toward the door.

Tygra put a stop to it. "Rushing off in haste isn't going to help them. If it is a trap or there's some other unforeseen danger, all you'll accomplish even if you find this place is getting yourself in the same sticky situation."

"What do you suggest?" Felina asked, clearly appreciative to Tygra's council and hanging on his every word, none of which went unnoticed by Lion-O. If only she paid half as much heed to him, he thought with measured annoyance.

"Well," Tygra began while still giving Cheetara some added support after her draining vision. "We should finish the Feliner first as originally agreed. A mountain will be infinitely easier to spot from the air. Plus we can survey the surroundings of the landscape from a safer distance from the Thundranium. Secondly, I can try to come up with something that might help us block some of the effects of Thundranium. You could work on that too, Felina – see if there's anything in the Book that advises on the subject. Somehow, Grune had managed to make himself immune to the effects of the mineral, and if he could do it, I'm sure we could mimic that. In the meantime, the rest of us can ask around to our friends once again, and try to find out anything we can about the location."

Lion-O had to admit he made good points, thinking back to Grune's astral battle with Jaga and how he'd almost bested him thanks to a club forged with the deadly mineral. Felina looked a bit mystified and he supposed he'd have to fill her in later. "The Warrior Maidens are having some sort of festival tomorrow that they invited us to. Maybe I will go after all and try to find out more about this location. That, and I'll be there in case they get word back from the southern tribes. They still may know something valuable that could help."

"You all should go," Tygra suggested. "We're also no help to the missing Thunderians if we run ourselves ragged." He looked down upon Cheetara with fondness, squeezing her tightly to him. "Someone wise taught me that. I'll do a shift on the Feliner tomorrow – I've got those plans to apply to it – but I think it would do everyone a world of good to take a few hours off and recharge. Let's go into this with clear minds."

"What about you?" Felina asked.

"I've got all the peace of mind I need right here," he assured her while squeezing Cheetara close to him once more.

Lion-O noticed an odd look come over Felina's face and her smile seemed forced. "Of course," she said simply, although Lion-O sensed there was far more on her mind she wanted to give voice to. "I'll leave everyone to their work then," she continued as she gathered up the Book of Omens. "I'll read up and see if there's any useful information on Thundranium in here."

Lion-O followed her as she exited the Sword Chamber without so much as glancing back at him. He had to quicken his steps to keep up with her brisk pace. She didn't even slow down when he called out to her to wait up. Finally, he caught up to her near her room.

"Hey, what's the matter? Didn't you hear me back there?"

"I hear just fine," she answered with a smile that was a little too sweet.

He studied her curiously, trying to figure out what was troubling her now. Surely it wasn't their earlier tiff. They'd sorted through that, or so he thought. "Is there something on your mind? Is there something I said?"

"Oh, I think you've pretty much said everything you're ever going to," she replied, still wearing that oddly sweet smile.

He leaned against the wall and scratched his head. He couldn't make heads or cat's tails out of what she was saying. "Is this about earlier…?"

Felina shrugged lightly. "You apologized. I accepted it. I've accepted all of it."

He still felt strongly she was being coy and playing some kind of game with him, and he didn't like it. She got far too much enjoyment out of making everything this elaborate puzzle for him to work through when all she had to do was just tell him what was on her mind. If she was looking to have another round, he didn't have the energy tonight. "Listen, we've both had a long, bad day. Let's just turn in and start fresh tomorrow. Forget this for now," he added, plucking the Book from her arms and coaxing her to follow him into his bedroom.

Just then, the Thunderkittens ran past, only pausing in their raucous fun to regard the couple with a few snickers. Lion-O cast them a look of mild annoyance.

"They certainly seem to be having fun," she remarked in wistful tones, watching the playful kittens disappear around a bend in the hall.

"We could have some fun, too," he said in a low voice, pulling her close to him. Lion-O suddenly wanted to finish what they started earlier. That he could find the energy for, as it really had been far too long for both of them.

But she was not in a like frame of mind, for she used her proximity to him to pluck the Book back from his clutches. "I have a job to do. In there," she added, indicating her own chamber. "If you need me, I'll be only slightly nearer than the Hills of Elfshima. Sleep well, _my lord_."

Lion-O grimaced, trying hard not to lose his temper again as he was sure the references and the emphasis of her words were designed to do. "I see. This is how it's going to be, is it?"

His words fell on deaf ears, for Felina was already fast disappearing behind the door of her bedchamber. A moment ago, she was kissing him and now he was getting nothing but the cold shoulder and definite vibes that she wasn't as over their fight as she claimed to be. He shook his head in frustration and muttered to himself about women and their maddening ways on his way to bed. If she held hopes he'd pursue her and beg at her feet, she had a lonely night in store. He'd apologized, and that was all she was going to get.

"So much for an apology making a difference," he groused while shedding his clothes for bed. "What the--?"

His aggravation was multiplied when he went to slide into bed to find he could only get halfway in under the covers. Someone had short-sheeted his bed and he had a good idea who – a pair of smart alecks he knew had linen duty that day.

"WilyKit! WilyKat!" he shouted, noting two shadows visible in the light along the bottom of his chamber door that quickly fled amid muffled giggles.

He fell back onto the pillow and groaned.

* * *

_All men have secrets and here is mine so let it be known_

_We have been through hell and high tide_

_I can surely rely on you_

_And yet you start to recoil_

_Heavy words are so lightly thrown_

_But I'd still leap in front of a flying bullet for you_

_So what difference does it make?_

_It makes none, but now you have gone_

_And you must be looking very old tonight_

_The devil will find work for idle hands to do_

_I stole and I lied, and why? Because you asked me to_

_But now you make me feel so ashamed_

_Because I've only got two hands_

_Well, I'm still fond of you_

_So what difference does it make?_

_It makes none, but now you have gone_

_And your prejudice won't keep you warm tonight_

_Oh the devil will find work for idle hands to do_

_I stole and then I lied just because you asked me to_

_But now you know the truth about me_

_You won't see me anymore_

_Well, I'm still fond of you_

_But no more apologies_

_No more apologies_

_I'm too tired, I'm so very tired_

_And I'm feeling very sick and ill today_

_But I'm still fond of you_

_--What Difference Does It Make? – The Smiths_


	22. Standing At The Gate

Chapter 22 of Signal in the Sky  
**  
Standing At The Gate  
**By Purrsia Kat & Spaced Angel

Felina threw open the closet doors and stared at the contents with a sinking feeling in her gut. What to wear? Row upon row of everyday clothes swung gently on their hangers. Fine for working or fighting Mutants, but hardly the sort of thing to wear on a special occasion. And according to Lion-O, this was a _very _special occasion. An invite to the Warrior Maidens' annual Treetop Festival had never been extended to outsiders before. That made it quite an honour and one that demanded best behaviour and best clothes. Panthro had already laid out the law to the Thunderkittens about their behaviour; now Felina needed someone to do the same for her where clothing was concerned.

She raked the line of tunics back and forth and met with uniform blandness. It was disheartening. She had nothing to wear. It was easy for the male Thundercats. At least they had the usual regulation suits. But what was she to do? She had to look her best. Her wardrobe was clearly not up to the challenge and it was too late to have something made. With a sigh, she resigned herself to her fate. While everyone looked smart, she would have to make do with what she usually wore. It would be too humiliating for words.

Not for the first time that afternoon, she wished she had not been so insistent about going to this festival. Mostly, it had been out of spite. An uncomfortable night with ill-fitting bed sheets after her rebuff had soured Lion-O's resolve to attend and he had made his reluctance all too clear at the morning council meeting. Just to spite him further, she had sided with Tygra in agreeing that they all needed a break. He still had some suffering to do before she was entirely ready to forgive him and seeing him squirm in the midst of the Warrior Maidens would go some way to his rehabilitation. There had been a certain satisfaction in seeing his face drop when the decision was carried that the Thundercats would all, with the exception of Tygra, who was staying to start work on the Feliner, be attending. It would be good for relations and good for them. It was obligatory and Lion-O was already dreading it.

And now so was she. Spite had its downside after all, she reflected miserably. She pulled out the least worn of her tunics and wondered what she could do it to make a little more attractive. Some jewelry and a different belt might make all the difference. Then again, it would look exactly what it was - a pathetic attempt to make old clothes look new. There was only one thing to do. She would cry off with a headache.

Her decision made, she plopped onto her bed and opened a tome to study until someone came inquiring. It would look better, as she planned to make like she was lying in bed too miserable to report. With any luck, nobody would call until it was nearly time to go and she'd have the extra cushion of not having time to talk her into going anyway. However, it wasn't long until Snarf came knocking, wanting to know if she needed any help getting ready. After several of his worried calls, Felina heaved herself off the bed and went to the door. Snarf was, in his own way, just as persistent and obstinate as Bela had been. At times like these, Felina realised just how much she missed the little snarf.

As expected, he had a concerned look on his face when she opened the door. He took in her appearance and frowned, for she was putting on quite a visual performance already.

"Are you all right?" he twittered.

Felina gave a half-hearted nod and tried her best to put on a pained expression. "Sorry if I worried you for not promptly getting the door, but I've got a headache," she said. "I think I'll stay here tonight."

Snarf gave an anxious purr. He eyed her with suspicion, trying to crane his neck to see around her into the room, and Felina knew he was no fool. She was skilled by her tenure with the Emites in a number of holistic remedies and she realized a bit too late how lame an excuse a headache really was. For someone with her skills, she should be the last one to suffer such a nuisance.

"But you have to come, snarf, snarf," he insisted. "Lion-O's going, so you have to. It's expected."

That sounded like the perfect reason not to go. Felina managed a weak smile and shook her head. "I don't feel well enough, Snarf," she said, sticking to her story come hell or high water. "I'm going back to bed now. Have a good evening."

She shut the door on him and, with a sigh of relief, leaned up against it. That had been easier than she had imagined just from her willingness to stick to her guns. Now all she had to do was convince the other Thundercats. They would not be so readily deceived and maybe even more vocal about questioning why she wouldn't just rid herself of the issue with a little herbal tea mixture. Panthro had little patience with illness and advocated working through pain in order to conquer it, besides. But she had resolved not to go and was determined that she would not be swayed.

She nurtured a faint hope that when news of her condition spread, Lion-O might actually be concerned enough to come and see if she was all right. It was about time he made good on some of those promises he had made her when he had apologised. There was even an outside chance that he might go the extra mile and be concerned enough to put his feelings for her into words. Though she knew it was stretching it to think a bothersome headache would cause such an outpouring of soft feelings and declarations to fall from his lips. For certain, she'd been far more gravely injured before without such results but she couldn't help herself but hope her fantasy of what love was meant to be would somehow grow between them despite all the logic and cynicism that nagged at her. Right now, however, she was happy to get any show of affection from him at all.

Before she could retreat back to her bed and her studies, a gentle knocking sounded on the door behind her. So it had begun. The others had come to see this mystery ailment for themselves. Well, she was prepared for them. She was ready to give the performance of her life. Snarf was just a warm-up.

She opened the door to find Cheetara standing there, with a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of pills in the other. Felina couldn't help but feel disappointed that it had not been Lion-O standing there instead. "Snarf said you were unwell," she said. "I wondered if a painkiller might help."

Felina shrugged. "I get headaches occasionally. I tend to sleep them off when the teas don't help," she added to cover her tail ahead of time. "Thanks, anyway."

"I see," Cheetara said thoughtfully. "This wouldn't be anything to do with the festival at the Treetop Kingdom tonight, would it?"

How on Thundera had she guessed, Felina wondered. Astounded by the cheetah's remark, her failure to reply brought a knowing smile to Cheetara's face.

"Thought so," she said, giving Felina a wink. "May I come in?"

Felina stood to one side to allow her to enter. Cheetara glanced about the room, taking note of the books scattered across the bed. She pushed several volumes aside and sat down, crossing her long legs and regarding Felina kindly.

"How did you know?" Felina asked.

Cheetara's smile broadened into a grin. "A headache is the most powerful weapon in a female's armoury. Besides," she added, "it's what I would have said if I didn't want to go."

"I was that obvious?"

"Slightly. Why the change of heart, Felina? You were very excited about going this morning."

"Yes, I was." Feeling worse than awkward under the cheetah's questioning gaze, she took herself out of her direct line of vision and sat on the bed beside her. "You see, Cheetara..."

"You only said it to get back at Lion-O?"

Felina stared at her in surprise. She had had a demonstration of Cheetara's powers yesterday, but she had no idea she could read people's minds as well. As she knew, there was no use denying it. "Partly," she said, looking down at the loose thread she was pulling from the hem of her tunic.

"You haven't forgiven him yet?"

"No. He said some things yesterday that really hurt, Cheetara. And then there's what he doesn't say." She could feel Cheetara's eyes upon her and resisted the temptation to look up. "I feel used."

"Have you told him how you feel?"

Felina shrugged. "I shouldn't have to. Is he so stupid that he can't see it for himself? Why can't he be more like--" She stopped herself, realising what she was on the verge of saying, and felt a warm blush spread across her cheeks.

"More like Tygra?" Cheetara calmly finished for her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"No, it's okay. I know we're lucky. But part of the reason why we get along so well is because we _do_ talk things over. If he annoys me - and he does - I let him know. He's not a mind reader, nor am I." She smiled slightly. "Despite the impression you seem to have got about me."

Felina returned her smile. "I did wonder."

"Nothing to it. We can all feel the tension between you two, and we've all been young and in love as well. It's... sad to see you both at war."

She meant it, which only made Felina feel doubly bad. Everyone had such hopes and it was crumbling all around them. She had tried, but Lion-O was impossible. Perhaps some gentle words of wisdom from one of his older friends would make a difference. "You couldn't speak to him about it for me, could you?" she asked hopefully.

Cheetara shook her head. "This is something you and Lion-O have to work out for yourselves. I know it isn't easy. Relationships are hard work, particularly in your circumstances. That doesn't mean it can't work, however. In the normal course of things, you would have had time to discover that for yourselves, but you both lost your formative years in those damnable suspension capsules and so you're both still learning. No, as another woman, I can't tell Lion-O what you want from him. I can point him in the right direction if he asks me. We all would, but it has to come from him. Advice offered, however well meant, is not often happily accepted."

"I understand," said Felina. It made sense to her. She avoided coming right out with it for much the same reason. She wanted _him_ to figure it out, and have the words come from his own heart when – if – they were spoken. "Thank you anyway."

Cheetara patted her on the knee. "Speak to him, Felina. At least give him a chance."

She nodded gratefully. "I will." There was something else that had been playing on her mind and as Cheetara had been so frank with her, she knew she owed it to her to pay her the same compliment. "About me teaching Tygra, do you mind?"

She looked mildly taken aback. "No, of course not. He's looking forward to it. Why?"

"I didn't know if you thought it was... inappropriate," she said, choosing her words carefully. "Lion-O isn't interested and I want to share my knowledge with someone else and I know Tygra was interested in my books before and--"

"Felina, it's all right," Cheetara said, hushing her babble.

"He would be my pupil, nothing more."

"I understand."

"You do?"

Cheetara nodded. "As long as you don't give him too much homework."

Felina smiled. "I'll try to remember that."

"Good. Now what about this party?" Cheetara said, getting to her feet. "Come with us. You might enjoy it."

"I would," Felina said, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. "But I've got a problem. I haven't anything to wear."

Cheetara frowned. "Well, that is a problem." She went to the wardrobe and spent several moments rummaging through the identical assortment of tunics until she came to a plastic wrapped garment hanging forlornly at the back. "What about this?" she said, taking it out and stripping back the covering.

Felina stared at it and shuddered. The passage of months had not dulled its wine colour nor the memories associated with it. The last time she felt that soft fabric up against her skin it had been on one of the most miserable days of her life, the day she was married. She remembered everyone telling her how beautiful she looked - everyone, except Lion-O. He had spent the day in a sullen huff and had pointedly ignored her. He had done his duty and married her with all the enthusiasm of the condemned. No, it was a dress with unhappy memories. She could not bear to wear it again.

"I can't wear that," she protested.

"Why not?" said Cheetara. "The cut was perfect and the colour suited you."

"Because..." She faltered, suddenly realising how silly she sounded. "Because I got married in it," she said in a quiet voice.

Cheetara sighed. "Well, unless you're planning to make a career out of weddings, it won't be much use to you again." She spread the luxurious fabric out across her hands and stared at it thoughtfully. "Tell you what, we could alter it slightly." She smiled to herself. "And I have just the thing. Wait here."

She was gone before Felina could stop her and in an even shorter space of time she was back, with a roll of shimmering purple fabric in her hands. "The Berbils gave me this the first time we helped them with their harvest. It's something they make from a worm that lives on their fruit trees. Silk, I think they call it."

She unrolled it and silky waterfall of material cascaded to the floor. Felina caught it and felt its smooth coolness between finger and thumb. It wrapped itself about her arm and caressed her skin; soft and tantalising like the touch of a practised lover.

"It's lovely," she said. "But I can't accept this."

"It's no use to me," said Cheetara. "It isn't my colour. But with your dress..." She offered it up against the garment to show her what she meant. "Doesn't that look great?"

Felina had to agree. Against the muted glow of the velvet, the silk shone and gave the dress a different aspect. "Do we have time to alter it?"

Cheetara grinned. "Allow me to introduce my secret weapon on such occasions." She crept over to the door and opened it. Taken by surprise, Snarf tumbled into the room. He pushed himself up with as much dignity as he could muster and vehemently denied that he had been listening at the door. Just passing by he maintained.

"Yes, I saw you 'just passing by' out in the hall a moment ago," said Cheetara knowingly.

Snarf purred and puffed out his chest. "Brrr, I meant no harm, I'm sure."

Felina smiled a little, knowing the creature had probably overheard their entire conversation with those big floppy ears of his. But as usual, she was sure he only meant well, especially after her uneven performance earlier. How could he not be curious? She would have been tempted to do the same in the reverse case.

"Of course not, but now you're here," said Cheetara, "you can help me turn the Lady of Thundera into a princess for the evening. Are you up for it?"

He rubbed his hands together with glee. "Am I? Sure, or my name's not Os—erm, Snarf! I'll go and get my needlework box!" He scampered away, leaving Cheetara and Felina exchanging conspiratorial grins in his wake.

"Problem solved," said Cheetara. "Now, let's get you ready."

Felina, delighted by the assistance of her friends, was once more excited about the evening's events.

* * *

"That won't help, you know."

Lion-O paused in his relentless pacing to glare at the owner of the voice. "What's keeping them?"

Panthro shrugged. "Who can tell? I've never known a woman be ready on time. But, believe me, it's always worth the wait."

"Is it?" Lion-O grumbled and started again on his wanderings back and forth in front of the steps leading up to the Lair's main entrance. "We're already fifteen minutes behind schedule. It's bad enough that we have to go without being late too."

"Willa said we could get there when it suited us," Panthro reminded him.

"And I said we would be there by sundown. At this rate..."

Lion-O pursed his lips and let the subject drop. There was no point in getting angry. They were late and nothing he could say or do would get back that lost time. Making a mental note to bring up the lax attitude to time keeping that seemed to be pervading the Lair lately at the next council meeting, he resumed his pacing and tried to weary his growing frustration. It made no difference and only seemed to get worse with each passing minute.

"This is ridiculous!" he said finally. "We can't wait any longer."

"Yes, we can," Panthro responded, calmly picking a few stray pieces of lint from the immaculate deep blue of his suit. "What does it matter if we're a couple of minutes late?"

"It matters to me," said Lion-O. "I gave my word that we would be there."

"And we will. Rushing everyone won't change the end result. Take a deep breath and calm down."

"Good advice if you can follow it."

Lion-O glanced over his shoulder and found that the bearer of these words of wisdom was Tygra, who was coming down the steps with Velouria in his arms. Inwardly, Lion-O allowed himself a guilty groan of dismay. A display of happy families was not what he needed right now, especially after Felina's attitude the night before. The morning meeting showed that her mood had not mellowed towards him and it was fast starting to irritate him. What on Thundera did she want from him? He had apologised and for any other normal person, that should have been an end to it. But her withdrawal back to her own room showed that despite her claims of forgiveness she was clearly still sulking about something. And she had the temerity to call him childish.

"I'm always calm and easy-going," Panthro was saying when Lion-O dragged his attention back to the conversation. "When was the last time you saw me get in a state?"

"When WilyKit put her greasy fingers on the Thunder Tank's upholstery last week," Tygra replied matter-of-factly.

Panthro waved an airy hand. "That's different. That's about taking a pride in your work."

"I take a pride in keeping my word," countered Lion-O. "And I said we'd be on time. So where are they?"

He directed his question to Tygra, who shrugged. "Cheetara was ready. I think she was helping Felina."

The mention of his wife's name made his blood boil. Felina! He should have known. He was ready to bet that she was doing it on purpose to annoy him, just like when she had insisted on going to this festival in the first place. Very well, he could play that game too.

"We're leaving," he said decisively. "If they want to come, they can walk."

"Give them time," urged Tygra. "They'll be down in a minute."

"Haven't you got anything else to do?" Lion-O snapped, his patience finally fraying to a thin thread. "I thought you were meant to be working on the Feliner so that we get it airborne and find our missing countrymen. Which is what I should be doing instead of wasting time like this."

Tygra seemed unruffled by this display of anger. "It's all in hand, Lion-O. I've got a fuel feasibility study running right now. When that's done, I can make a start on modifying the engines." He shifted Velouria's weight in his arms and stuck his tongue out at the grinning baby. "And you're going to help me, aren't you?" Velouria made a strange gurgling noise, like the strangled moan of an animal choking on a bone, and a frown clouded Tygra's face. "She's doing that a lot lately."

"It's wind," Panthro said. "Give her to me." Tygra passed her over and Panthro held her aloft so that her fat little legs dangled above him. Velouria cooed and giggled, enjoying every minute of it.

"Don't drop her," said Lion-O, suddenly alarmed.

"When you've got one of these of your own, then you can tell me what to do," said Panthro. "Until then, listen to the master." He lowered her to his chest and patted her back. Velouria abruptly burped and smiled with delight. "What did I tell you? Wind." He caught Lion-O's eye and held her out to him. "Here, you take her. It'll be good practice for you."

Lion-O winced at the implied suggestion. With the sort of care he reserved for handling raw Thundrillium, he took Velouria from him. She was heavier than he had expected and a good deal more fidgety. Pudgy arms flailed in every direction and her legs shot out with reckless abandon. For all his worry Panthro was going to drop her, he was more alarmed than ever she would fall as the squirmy infant defied his every effort to secure her. Panthro indeed made it look easy. After moments of failed effort to hold her in a comfortable fashion for both of them, his nerves failed him and he quickly handed her over to her father.

"I'm making her nervous," he said by way of explanation.

Panthro snorted. "You mean the other way round. You're frightened of her."

"I'm not," Lion-O retorted. "She's just..." He shrugged helplessly.

"A baby," Panthro finished for him. "Jaga help you when it comes to changing diapers." He reared his head back and laughed heartily, the thought of Lion-O – mighty Lord of the Thundercats – thwarted by a measure of cloth, two pins and a squirming infant completely amusing. Or so Lion-O guessed with a measure of indignity.

Lion-O was unsure what annoyed him most - Panthro's laughter or the warning look that Tygra gave him. Either way, it was time to stop it. "To get that far, you actually have to be sharing a bedroom."

Panthro sobered up. "Ah, the apology didn't work then?"

"I thought it did. She said she'd accepted it. But obviously she hadn't, so I don't know."

"You want some advice?"

"No," Lion-O said curtly. "Much good it did me last time."

Panthro grinned. "Because you didn't handle her right."

"'Handle'?" said Tygra. "She's a sensible woman, Panthro, not the Thunder Tank. If she's upset, I'm sure there's a reason."

"Like?" Lion-O said irritably.

"I don't know. Have you tried asking her?"

It was the sort of thing Tygra would say. So screamingly obvious, that Lion-O had to wonder why it had not occurred to him before. He knew Felina had been sulking in her room for the best part of the day and had thought it best to leave her to stew. What was he supposed to do? He'd already asked her once what was the matter and he wasn't about to make a habit of it or go groveling to her. "I asked her last night. She said she was all right about things, so I assumed--"

"And that was your first mistake," said Panthro, waving a finger in his direction. "When a woman tells you she's all right, it means the opposite."

"It does? So where does that leave me?" For the life of him, Lion-O could not figure why Felina never seemed to say what she meant, but would rather leave him to sputter about blindly in the mere hope of stumbling upon the right answer.

"What you should have done is gone after her when she went back to her own room. You should have been masterful and demanded that she return."

Tygra's stifled laugh gave a good indication about what he thought of that suggestion. "Subtle as ever, Panthro," he said. "I'm not sure the sledgehammer approach works particularly well, especially not with Felina. I think we all remember what happened when Lion-O put his foot down about the Book of Omens."

Lion-O would prefer that incident was kept in the past, and chose to ignore the mention of it. "I tried being nice," Lion-O said. "That got me nowhere."

"In that case..." Tygra took a moment to shift Velouria's weight to his other hip before continuing. "It sounds to me like she's making you pay for whatever it was you said or did. If I were you--"

"You're not," Lion-O snapped.

"I would be very attentive and try my best to win my way back into her affections," Tygra went on, ignoring Lion-O's interruption. "Try a few compliments, things like that."

"Why? She's not interested in anything I have to say." Was Tygra was actually suggesting Lion-O grovel and pander for her affections? Lion-O couldn't help but wonder why he should. It seemed to him a set up for more humiliating rejection.

Tygra sighed and exchanged an exasperated look with Panthro. "Just watch and learn," he said.

On cue, Cheetara appeared and drifted down the steps with all the haste of a summer cloud. The orange spangles on the floor-length dress she wore swayed and sparkled in the late afternoon light, like so many summer flowers touched by the breeze. When she reached him, Tygra greeted her with a smile.

"You look radiant," he said and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

"You've seen this dress before," Cheetara said. "It's just an old thing."

"And it looks better every time I see it."

She drew back slightly and gave him a quizzical look. "What are you up to? I'm not staying to help if that's your plan."

Panthro smothered his laugh. "_Real _smooth," he whispered to Lion-O.

"It half worked though," Lion-O replied. "She did give him a kiss."

"What are you two muttering about?" Cheetara asked.

Caught in the act, Lion-O was lost for words, but Panthro spared his blushes and came to the rescue. "We were wondering what you've been doing for so long. You should have been here twenty minutes ago."

"Why, what happened?" Cheetara said, giving him a cheeky grin.

"All right, you know what I mean."

"I've been helping Felina get ready. You," she said, directing her gaze at Lion-O, "need to get your wife some decent clothes."

"She has clothes," Lion-O said defensively. "She wears them every day."

Cheetara was clearly not impressed. "It's not the everyday that's the problem." A sudden flutter of activity made her glance up at the main door. "Ah, here she comes."

Lion-O followed her gaze and beheld a sight that made his mouth drop open. The Thunderkittens had charged down the steps, leaving Felina standing on the top stair like a lonely statue. He remembered the red dress from their wedding, but it, like its wearer, had undergone a transformation. The sleeves were gone, revealing her bare shoulders and toned arms. Softly shining purple material was gathered around her bosom and flowed behind her like a curtain of leaves upon the breath of the wind as she gracefully descended the steps. Her hair was swept up, away from the proud arch of her neck and the perfect line of her jaw. She emitted a presence of womanly confidence as she moved, unlike when he'd seen her in the first version of the dress. He could scarce recognise her.

"Felina," he said, going over to offer his hand as she came to the last step. "You look..."

"Yes?" she said expectantly, hopefully even.

What he wanted to say was beautiful or gorgeous or wonderful, but his mouth had other ideas and refused to comply with his brain. "Nice," he heard himself say.

Felina's expression dropped. "Do I?" she said, her tone suddenly sharp and dismissive. She pulled her hand from his and headed over to Panthro. "Would you be so good as to help me into the Thunder Tank?" she said, ever so sweetly.

Panthro bowed and kissed her hand. "Gladly. You look lovely, Felina, every inch the Lady of Thundera."

"You are too kind," said Felina, eyeing Lion-O over her shoulder. "I shouldn't take all the credit though. Cheetara and Snarf did the hard work."

"Oh, they've only given Mother Nature a helping hand. Shall we?"

He offered her his arm and, with one final, triumphant glance in Lion-O's direction, she took it and walked with him over to the Tank. Lion-O watched them go, feeling more mystified than ever. He had given her a compliment and still it hadn't been enough. He turned back to Cheetara and Tygra and put the question to them.

Cheetara sighed and shook her head. "If 'nice' is the best you can do, I feel sorry for you," she said.

"But she does look nice," he protested.

"Oh, Lion-O, really! Felina's right. You are impossible."

"But what did I do?"

"You really want to know?" she said as she took his arm and started over to the Thunder Tank. He nodded. "Then let me explain..."

* * *

The shadows that normally populated the gloomy Treetop Kingdom had been firmly put to flight and Panthro was able to kill the main beam of the Thunder Tank's lights. Around them, fires blazed in braziers, positioned aloft on tall poles, and a great bonfire had been built in the centre of the clearing. Smoke and sparks rose up to the darkening sky and the air was filled with the smells of roasting meat and burning wood. Yelps and whoops accompanied the regular beat of several drums and he could just about discern several fire-lit figures leaping around the mighty blaze.

"Wow, look at that," WilyKit whispered in quiet awe.

"Looks like fun," said her brother. "What are they celebrating?"

"Willa didn't say," Lion-O replied from his seat up front with Panthro. "Something about the longest day or shortest night. Oh, and celebrating new life or something like that."

"What?" Cheetara said suspiciously. "It isn't a fertility festival, is it?"

"What's that?" WilyKat asked eagerly.

"Never you mind," said Panthro. "I doubt it, Cheetara. They would have said. Besides," he said, grinning at her over his shoulder, "you aren't a prude, are you?"

"No, but there are naive minds among us. And I don't mean Snarf."

"Or Lion-O," Felina added.

Panthro caught the remark and saw that his co-driver had as well. Lion-O was silently fuming and had been for the whole journey. As much as he hated to agree with Tygra on the subject, Panthro had to admit that the wry old tiger was right. Felina was putting her mate through the wringer and taking great delight in it too. He hoped for the both of them that she would know when to stop.

"If we don't like it, we can go home," Panthro said reasonably, deciding it was best to ignore Felina's barb. "No problem."

"Yes problem," said Cheetara. "Have you seen what they're wearing?"

The short answer to that was not much. Panthro felt his eyebrows rising to the top of his head as two women sauntered past the Thunder Tank wearing nothing but smiles. Their bodies were covered in elaborate designs, painted directly onto their naked skin with bright blue paint.

"You mean, what they're **not** wearing," WilyKat supplied breathlessly.

"Suddenly I feel very overdressed," said Felina.

"Let's go home," said Cheetara. "This is no environment for the kittens."

Her assessment was met by groans and protests from the twins.

"Don't be such a killjoy," said Panthro. "The kittens have seen nudity before. It's perfectly natural. Hell, there was a time we used to be able to walk about nude."

"That was on Thundera. That was different."

"How?" he said challengingly.

"For one thing, we've got fur covering our bodies anyway. These are human women," she pointed out.

Panthro shrugged. "They've got paint on. You'll have to do better than that."

Cheetara sighed. "It's not so much that they're nude, it's wondering **why**. If this is some kind of fertility rite…"

"Here comes Willa," said Lion-O, changing the subject. "Do we stay or go?"

"We could stay for a while just to be sociable," said Panthro. "Personally, a little nudity doesn't bother me."

"I wonder why," Cheetara remarked dryly. "If this was the Warrior Men's village I bet you'd be singing a different tune."

"As would you," he shot back, with a sly grin that said he was only kidding. He activated the roof opening mechanism and was seconds behind Lion-O in stepping out to meet Willa. Cheetara's fears were proving to be unfounded, as the leader of the Warrior Maidens was wearing clothes, even if they were somewhat briefer than usual. Fur had been exchanged for strips of material bound tightly around her breasts and hips, while the visible areas of her body had been daubed in the same blue paint.

"We welcome you, Thundercats," she said, raising her hand in greeting.

A twinge of concern flashed through Panthro's mind as he wondered how Lion-O was going to cope with being faced with a near naked woman. He was pleasantly surprised when Lion-O showed maturity in keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Willa's face.

"We are honoured to be invited," he said. "What is it that you are celebrating?"

"The summer solstice. The sun has climbed to its zenith for another year and we give thanks for its blessings upon us and the forest."

"And the painted women?" asked Cheetara, gesturing to where they stood.

"Dancers. It is hot near the fire."

"That explains it," said Panthro, giving Cheetara a knowing look to which she scowled in return.

"Come," said Willa, indicating for them to follow her. "I want you to meet someone."

The kittens scuttled away to find mischief, leaving their elders to trail in Willa's wake. "That was a relief," said Lion-O, lowering his voice so the Warrior Maidens could not hear him. "I wondered what she was going to say. She just looks so--"

"Nice?" Felina cut in icily.

"I was going to say different."

"So you do have another word in your vocabulary," she said, feigning surprise. "Remind me in the future to paint myself blue when I want to get a reaction out of you!"

She stalked away to catch up with Willa, leaving Lion-O smarting. "Impossible woman!" he huffed. "There's no pleasing her."

"Perhaps you aren't trying hard enough," said Cheetara.

"Perhaps she just doesn't like me. Have you considered that?"

"No," she said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't say that at all."

Willa had stopped and was waiting for them. "This night is very special for us," she said. "It is not often that we are able to welcome several honoured guests to our gathering."

"Oh, who else?" asked Felina.

Willa turned to a particularly large individual who stood by the side of small, elderly woman in the group behind her. Panthro had to look twice, not quite believing what he was seeing. The long hair was of the same style as the other maidens, but there was no mistaking the broad chest and square jaw of a fellow male.

"A man?" Felina blurted out.

"Of course," Willa said, not understanding her surprise. "May I introduce Celpa and his keeper, Rintal."

"His what?" asked Panthro.

"His keeper," said the slight woman, who now pushed her way to the front and eyed the Thundercats with disdain. "Who are these people, Willa?"

"These are the Thundercats, Rintal. They are friends."

Rintal drew her lips into a tight red line and fury creased the furrows of her brow. "This is most irregular. Outsiders are not welcome here!"

Willa stood square in front of her with her fists on her hips. "This is my kingdom, Rintal. My sisters and I are glad that you are here and you will have all the honours so due to you, but I say who is welcome here and who is not."

Aware she had been overruled, Rintal bowed in submission. "As you wish it. But if Celpa's performance is affected, it will be your fault."

"I understand and accept that responsibility," Willa said gravely, before turning back to Lion-O. "Rintal has lately been traveling amongst the southern tribes. She may have the information you seek about your missing countrymen."

Lion-O quickly explained the situation to the glowering woman and was met with a curt shake of the head. "I have encountered no such strangers," she said. "Nor would I wish to. The lot of you are enough an encounter to last a lifetime."

"What about you?" Panthro said to Celpa. "Have you seen them?"

"We do not suffer him to speak!" Rintal said sharply, slapping her charge back into place with her staff. "Willa, never have I been treated in such a manner. No wonder you have such difficulty attracting keepers. Come, Celpa, you have work to do." She turned on her heel and stormed away. The silent Celpa gave a solemn bow to Willa and the Thundercats and then followed in her wake, keeping a few respectful paces behind.

"We seem to have upset her," said Lion-O. "I'm sorry."

Willa sighed. "Everything upsets her. Earlier she was complaining about the accommodations not being up to her usual standards. It is to be expected. Keepers are always arrogant. They are in a most enviable position and often abuse it. Come, you must be in need of refreshment. The forest's bounty has been great this year."

She kept throwing in that term as though she expected them to understand what she meant. As Willa pressed wooden goblets into their hands, Panthro caught Lion-O's eye and urged him to ask. After all, now they were here and Warrior Maiden culture was being waved tantalisingly under their noses, they might as well find out more about their arboreal neighbours. Lion-O, however, firmly shook his head and Panthro knew he would have to be the one to ask. Before he could, Felina took up the challenge.

"I didn't know you had Warrior Men," she said to Willa. "That was a surprise."

Willa regarded her with puzzlement. "He is not a warrior. Males are too unpredictable and intemperate to be taught such arts."

"Yes, I've noticed," Felina said, casting a sly glance at Lion-O. "But I've never seen other men around here."

"No, they are rare, which is another reason we'd never risk them in a battle. We have not had a male child born to this tribe for over a hundred years. Perhaps this year..."

She took a sip of her drink and her gaze wandered to where the two newcomers to her tribe stood. This far intrigued Felina was not inclined to give up now.

"So, if he's not a warrior...?"

"We use them for breeding of course," said Willa. "They are so few that the tribes must share. They travel with their keepers to the various tribes, so that those women who wish it may make use of them. Several of my sisters had requested the presence of a keeper and so Rintal's arrival is timely." Her gaze drifted back to the keeper and her charge. "Excuse me, Thundercats. I see Rintal has found something else not to her liking."

She left, leaving behind her an embarrassed silence.

"So, are we staying?" Cheetara said at last.

"It would be rude to leave now," Lion-O pointed out. "It would make it seem obvious that their culture makes us uncomfortable and I don't want to give that impression. They're our friends and have their own ways. We should respect that."

"We've already caused Willa enough problems just by being here. That was more my concern," Cheetara explained.

"If she wants us to go, she'll say," said Panthro, shrugging off his jacket. The heat of the fire could be felt even at this distance and to have moderately cool air on his bare arms was a blessed relief.

"I knew we shouldn't have come," Lion-O grumbled, his thoughts perhaps still focused in on their missing countrymen.

"Oh, I wouldn't say the evening's been a complete waste. Now we know."

"Men they use when they need and then hand them back to their keepers," Felina mused. "That's got a certain appeal."

"Then why don't you ask Willa if you can join her tribe?" Lion-O said irritably.

Felina's eyes narrowed and a storm began to brew. Cheetara dragged Lion-O away to get something to eat, leaving Panthro with a fuming Felina.

"That would suit him, wouldn't it?" she said with a certain degree of bitterness. "He'd like me out of the way. His life was just grand before I dropped in, I'm sure."

Panthro sighed. "You asked for it, Felina. You've been baiting him all evening."

"I don't know why I bothered," she muttered into her drink. "I'd get a quicker reaction if I beat him over the head with the Book of Omens."

So that was her plan. Trouble was, Lion-O was not playing along, or at least ignorant of the rules of the game. Either way, she was not going to get anywhere fast if she continued. "Why don't you just enjoy yourself tonight? There's plenty to eat and drink and it looks like there's going to be dancing later. Have fun, Felina. Needling Lion-O – give that a rest for both of your sake."

She considered for a moment and gave a lacklustre nod. "My heart's not really in it though. Would you like something to eat? It looks like the roast is ready."

He thanked her and she left, promising to return as quickly as she could, although judging from the expectant queue that was forming, Panthro knew she would be gone some time. Still, there was no rush. Surrounded by so many pretty girls, it was hard to be miserable this evening, especially as one in particular was making her way determinedly towards him. A shy smile greeted him and a familiar voice bade him welcome. He had to look twice to make sure he had the right person.

"Nayda?" he said. "Is that you?"

She was dressed the same as her fellow Warrior Maidens, except her long hair was swept back from her face and caked in what looked like whitish clay. But there was no mistaking her bright eyes.

"You didn't recognise me, did you?" she grinned, flashing white teeth between blue lips.

"No, I didn't. It's a different look for you. What's with the hair?"

"I've been wrestling in the clay pits," she said. "It's traditional."

Panthro had to quickly banish the image that came to mind and moved onto safer ground. "Good party," he said, gesturing to the crowd. "Looks like everyone's enjoying themselves."

"Yes, we have double cause to celebrate this year," she said, collecting herself a drink. "Have you met Rintal?"

"Yes. She didn't seem very pleased to meet us though."

Nayda nodded, as though this came as no surprise to her. "Rintal has a low opinion of outsiders. She keeps Celpa too isolated, if you ask me."

This was not a line of conversation he had intended to start, but since they were on the subject, a question that had been nagging him for a while finally found the strength to make it into words. "This Celpa," he said. "Are you hoping...?"

Nayda stared up at him and it seemed to take her an agonizingly long time before she understood his meaning. "Oh, no, not I. Only warriors who have claimed a hundred kills are allowed to bear children. I have a long way to go yet," she added a touch regretfully. "I try to attend as many hunts as I can, but there are so many of us, that the opportunity does not often arise. Even so, I feel I am letting Willa down."

"Oh, why?"

"An heir would strengthen our line."

The look on her face suggested that she considered that to be an adequate answer. For Panthro, however, it left more questions. "Why can't she have her own baby?"

Nayda cast a wary glance about her. The majority of her sisters were clustered around the roast and this distance seemed to satisfy her. "Because it has been prophesized that her first born will be a male child," she said, lowering her voice so that he could barely hear her. "A warrior, a great warrior, will always give birth to a daughter first, as Cheetara did. A male child would be a great blessing on our tribe, but it will cast doubts upon Willa's ability to lead. She cannot take that risk, especially not now, even though there's enormous pressure for her to produce an heir. If I had enough kills, I could take that pressure off of her by bearing the heir myself. Our line would at least still have their status guaranteed into the next generation."

Panthro almost questioned the strangeness of their beliefs, but then stopped when he considered his own cultural norms on mating and lineage, such as they put Lion-O and Felina through for the sake of tradition and continuity, and thought better of it. To each their own.

"There's trouble?"

Nayda nodded. "A while ago, before you arrived on Third Earth, some of my sisters sought to overthrow her. They contested her claim because our mother was from a different tribe, although she had earned her place and right to rule by claming a thousand kills. Because of this, Willa had much support and the conspirators were defeated and exiled. However, things have not been easy. The Mutants have been pressing hard and I hear doubts being raised again." She looked down at her feet and tried to avoid his gaze. "Your presence here this evening was greatly resented."

"By Willa's opponents?"

"Yes. They say she will anger the gods by allowing you to attend this sacred gathering."

He gently lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. "And what do you say, Nayda?"

"I say you are our friends. You have helped us and on many occasions saved the lives of these mighty trees that give us shelter. The gods open their arms to all who have respect for their creations. They say you are welcome." A smile crept across her lips. "And I am glad that you are here."

On an impulse, his hand wandered and rested lightly her shoulder. It felt comfortable there, as though it had found its natural home. Only when he became aware that Felina had returned and was watching him with interest did he suddenly realise how his gesture might be misconstrued.

"Nayda and I were just talking," he said, putting some distance between them.

Felina looked from one blushing face to another. "Yes, I noticed," she said, handing him a plate of roast meat. "I got you this. You said you wanted it."

"Yes, thanks."

"I'll leave you to your food," said Nayda. "See you later."

She hurried away to join her sisters, leaving Panthro staring after her and missing her presence already. It was ridiculous, he told himself. He was a Thundercat and she was a Warrior Maiden. If Willa had problems now, he could imagine how much worse for her it could get if he acted on the feelings he had for her sister. Feelings he hadn't felt for a woman since, hell, back on Thundera. And that was even if she would or could reciprocate. Still, she had not been offended by his touch nor had she attempted to move away from it. There was something there, he was sure, and with that thought allowed himself a moment to revel in it before reminding himself again of the absurdity of the scenario. Besides, he was a married man, in his heart at least if no longer in fact. A large part of him wondered if he could love like that again, and risk losing it all. It was a void and a sorrow he never wanted to feel again. Whoever coined the phrase 'it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all' was full of shit, he decided.

"I'm going to find those Thunderkittens and make sure they're behaving," he said suddenly, passing his untouched plate to Felina.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"You have it," he said gruffly. "I've just lost my appetite."

* * *

Felina's appetite was also non-existent, and she set out searching for Lion-O. Cheetara had earlier imparted the advice that she should talk with Lion-O but all she managed to do was give him a hard time. Panthro, she begrudgingly admitted, was right. She hadn't been at all pleasant to her mate, and even though he wasn't responding the way she hoped he was trying in his own awkward little way. She had no right to keep pushing his buttons so mercilessly. Whatever the Warrior Maidens were serving as refreshments was also likely responsible for her softening mood as much as her own conscience. Regardless, she worked her way through the exuberant crowd of naked and nearly naked women, looking for Lion-O.

She finally found him at the other end of the clearing, off away from the fire and the crowds, looking up at the twinkling stars alone. Cheetara apparently, left him to his own devices, for she was nowhere in sight. He kept his attention to the heavens as she approached, and she struggled in her mind with what she wanted to say to him.

Felina reached out and brushed his sleeve lightly with her outstretched hand.

"Hey," she said, looking to him with a bit of an uncertain smile. "Listen, we should talk."

He looked at her finally, his face at first giving away nothing of his emotions. "Got some cutting remarks you left out back there?"

She hung her head a bit and shook it slowly. "I-I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what gets into me."

Felina brought her eyes up to meet his gaze. When he had no response, she took a deep breath and forged ahead.

"I didn't accept your apology last night with the best of grace. I definitely haven't treated you well at all today, either. And I want to tell you why and what I'm feeling. Not to make excuses," she quickly amended.

She felt encouraged when his expression switched from hurt and hardened to that of concerned interest. "Go on," he urged her cautiously, as if waiting for her to spring some sort of humiliating trap.

Felina stepped closer to him and gathered his hands into hers. "In the Sword Chamber, what snapped me back in a foul mood was seeing Tygra and Cheetara…supporting each other, openly showing their love and expressing it. I want that for us. Don't you?"

He frowned a little, looking at her with a bit of befuddlement. "Don't we have the beginnings of that? They've been together for years, Felina. And they're older, more experienced than we are. You don't expect us to be that comfortable with each other overnight do you?"

She steeled herself to keep her resolve. She came to him to be honest, so she was going to lay it all out on the line. "Honestly, I don't think the way we're going we'll get even close to that – even before that horrible argument the other day. I just don't feel it from you. You may like me, but I don't think you're in love with me."

He gave her hands a squeeze before releasing them and turning away from her. "Yes, we're definitely not going to get there playing all these games, Felina. I don't know why you couldn't just tell me all this before. Maybe that fight would have never happened if we talked more in the first place."

The fact that he never confirmed or denied any sort of love for her stung her to the core. She was practically feeding him the lines and they were going right over his head. Or were they? The nagging part of her conscience reminded her that perhaps being a man of honor as he was, he would not express what he did not feel in the first place, and that she was just beating her head against the figurative wall trying to weasel it out of him by dropping hints.

"Games?" she echoed. "Is that why you think I'm over here talking to you?" Suddenly aware that her voice had risen and a few eyes glanced their way, she walked around til she was in front of him and dropped her voice to more of a seething whisper. "This is getting out of control and we have to get serious if we want the marriage to work. I don't want to end up in a loveless marriage of convenience like…like my mother."

He looked into her eyes intensely for a long moment. "There's just so much going on, and we have to deal with this, too. Everything happened too fast, didn't it?"

She looked away and sighed. Thundera dying, their mad escape, and the unnatural aging they both experienced, those things alone were bad enough. But they both lost their childhood – and courting years – and had to take up adult mantels neither was quite ready for – with an arranged marriage heaped on top of it. All of it indeed happened at a speed that would make even Cheetara envious. Perhaps she was expecting too much and pushing too hard. Backing off would do them a world of good, she considered.

"Maybe. But isn't that what you want for us? What they have? Real love and a family?" she pressed. She still wanted to know if it was something he ever wanted to happen. Just a hint of a possibility would do for now.

"I guess so," he struggled, appearing as though he hadn't thought much about it before. "Eventually. There's just so much more we have to worry about and do."

"There's always going to be a lot going on around us." She shook her head in frustration. "Is it ever going to be the right time?" she asked him bluntly. "Are you simply making excuses? Otherwise, give me the courtesy of some honesty here. If you don't think we have a chance to have something like they have, then just say so."

Lion-O scowled, and Felina again questioned whether she was pushing too hard. But she couldn't help herself. She had kept her fears and worries about their future together too long – not to mention harbored an increasingly hopeless fantasy that they could share what their elders had together, never for one moment stopping to consider that perhaps she idealized those elders a bit too much – and she needed definitive answers.

"We're not them, Felina," he said sternly, referring to Tygra and Cheetara. "Our circumstances are entirely different. Furthermore, I'm not a fortuneteller. I don't know when I'm going to be ready, feel differently, or anything else. I'm doing the best I can to meet everyone's expectations of me. Pressuring me isn't going to help – I get enough of that from everyone else."

You mean, you're not Tygra, she thought bitterly. Besides, she knew, Cheetara and Tygra faced many of the same dangers and challenges and still managed to find time for tenderness, so Lion-O's explanations were becoming all the more transparent in Felina's mind. He just wasn't falling for her and he probably never would. Not that she'd been exactly charming lately, but there had still been plenty of times in the past for him to act toward her better than some kind of hormonal teenager when the mood struck him.

"We just have to try to get along and make the best of the situation."

Felina grimaced and tried to reign in her frustration. "Oh, I hate when you talk like that."

"Like what?" he demanded, and the fact that he never seemed to realize he had foot-in-mouth disease irritated her all the more.

"Like our union is some sort of bothersome duty that one must stoically endure. Thanks for nothing."

He sighed heavily and a long silence lapsed between them while Felina looked forlornly back toward the fire, its image blurred by the tears forming in her eyes. She finally looked back at him to see him studying the ground.

"Perhaps we should take a break from each other. Spend some time apart," she proposed shakily. It seemed they couldn't spend five minutes with each other without bickering and one thing everyone was right about was that the situation as it stood would surely not work. In fact, their every stormy encounter only served to drive a wedge deeper between them.

Resigned, he simply nodded slowly without looking up at her. Accepting that as his answer, she strode off back into the crowd willing herself to have a good time despite Lion-O, unaware of the silhouette of a certain stocky maiden in the shadows.

* * *

Arilla distanced herself from the crowd and dug a communicator out of a hollowed knot in a nearby tree. Monkian had given it to her to keep in contact with him, and she had too much on her mind to have it wait until morning.

She incessantly hammered on the call button until a very groggy and irritated voice came back at her through the device. "Arilla," he groused, knowing without asking who so disturbed him. "It's the middle of the night. By the Pits, I thought I told you we were done, woman!"

Arilla snorted derisively. "Shut up, fur face, and listen."

A disgruntled grunt from the other end of the communicator told her he was still on the line.

"The Thundercats are here at our festival. It doesn't bode well for Willa's standing with some of the Maidens, inviting outsiders to such a private event." Heavy breathing on the receiver was his only acknowledgement, so she went on. "And the Thundercat leader and his wife seem to be on the outs."

Monkian gave a gruff snort. "You woke me up for a soap opera report on the Thundercats? More than ever, you're wasting my time! Useless gossip," he muttered.

"Wait!" she urged, sensing he was about to end the communication prematurely. "There's more. Nayda, Willa's sister, and the bald Thundercat seem to have something going on. Perhaps that bit of 'gossip' is useful to you?"

Stone silence greeted the announcement at first, and she wondered if he had left.

"Perhaps," he admitted grudgingly. "Though I expect that is more of an interesting development to you than to me."

"Don't be a simpleton," she chided. "Yes, okay, the fact that Willa's sister may be taking up with an outsider male will have a woeful impact on her reign. If you think their crashing our party went over badly, just wait 'til word gets out that someone from the ruling house is with an outsider – an alien cat creature at that!" Arilla was simply happy Nayda could not make use of Celpa, as her interest in Panthro was far more desirable from where she stood. She completely ignored the fact that on more than one occasion she found the simian Mutant strangely attractive. What woman of her stock wouldn't admire a male of his build who could also swing the treetops with enviable skill? Her agenda to see Willa ousted overrode any hormonal surges a general lack of men in their tribe inspired, however. "But, you could use this information, I'm sure. Capturing a Warrior Maiden – especially if I draw her out to be isolated for you to snatch – should be easier than catching a Thundercat. Then you can use her to bend the strong one to your every whim."

After another silence, Monkian sighed. "We've tried the hostage ploy before, but…we can talk about it tomorrow. Meet me in the usual spot _on time_," he added.

A satisfied smile spread across her face. Done with her? Hardly. He needed her.

"Good. And then I can spell out for you the significance of the trouble between the little newlyweds."

"I'm going to crush that blasted communicator," he muttered, apparently under the impression he'd ended the call.

"I heard that, fool," she responded with a roll of her eyes. She ended the conversation with a decisive click of the off switch, and stuffed the item back in the hollow of the tree. Better, if it was discovered, that it was not associated with her and this was why she didn't keep it among her effects. Here, she could blame it on Mutant henchmen using it to spy on their movements, being on the perimeter of their grounds. It was good to keep things plausible and most of all, untraceable to herself.

Arilla stepped out of the shadows, and noted that Lion-O was no longer sulking apart from the group on his own, but back among the revelers trying to put on a happy face. Moreover, her eyes sought out his mate, the one called Felina. She seemed decidedly more immature and prone to snap judgments, Arilla decided after witnessing her exchange with Lion-O, and those qualities were just what Arilla needed to have a little fun.

From the tenure the girl had spent among the maidens, Arilla knew she was a restless, unhappy soul. And Arilla planned to use that against her, perhaps to befriend the girl – seem the kindred spirit to gain her confidence. Then she'd have someone on the inside of the Thundercat circle in which to act the unwitting foil to any future plots she may hatch involving their manipulation. Furthermore, she'd heard the story of how the girl was unnaturally aged, much like her husband, and that certainly worked in her favor. It should be easy enough to pull the wool over a virtual child's eyes, even if she did seem at least quite book smart for her age. Some things, like what double-crossing monsters people could be, were not learnt through books but Arilla was sure she could teach Felina this hard lesson. What were 'friends' for? Yes, she liked this idea and was sure if all went well tonight, that Monkian too would have to admit to her shear genius in the matter.

Arilla looked down and made sure what scant garments she wore were in place before almost skipping back out into the thick of the party, her eyes still scanning for the unwilling Lady of Thundera. At last she spied the girl sipping from yet another glass of wine and looking most unhappy.

_Excellent_, Arilla thought with measured glee. _Drink up, sweetheart. Further cloud what little judgment and sense you've got._

Anyone who would push her petty concerns onto a fellow as strapping as Lion-O, rather than enjoy his company, was a fool in her mind. Maybe if Felina had to wait in line, literally, for a mate _after_ working her tail off hunting to feed her clan, she'd have more of an appreciation for carnal rewards. From her understanding of their union, Felina hadn't even had to win him over – he was simply _given_ to her. The girl seriously needed to get her head out of the clouds and back to reality. As much as Arilla disliked the Thundercats, she couldn't deny the male folk among them were built and would make fine male concubines if her culture would allow their inclusion for their mating rituals.

She ditched the smug look as she sidled up to Felina, replacing it with the best expression of dire concern she could muster. "I'm sorry if I'm out of place," she began, flashing a tentative smile at Felina. "But I couldn't help but notice you don't seem to be having a very good time. Is there anything I can do?"

Felina looked into Arilla's dark eyes, and the maiden could see a spark of recognition in her. "I'm sorry, you do look so familiar but I'm afraid I can't remember your name," the Thundercat replied apologetically.

"Arilla," she supplied sweetly.

"Ah, yes, Arilla. Thank you, but I'm afraid it's not your fault. The party is lovely, rest assured. I'm just having some," Felina paused, once again looking rather embarrassed, "personal problems."

Arilla looked the picture of concern. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Felina shook her head. "I won't bore you with it, but thank you. I'm pathetic," she admitted with a nervous laugh.

_Yes, you are_, Arilla agreed in thought while keeping her external façade up.

"Men?" She said aloud, the word dripping with sympathy.

Felina nodded, sipping from her drink. "One in particular," she pouted, her eyes finding Lion-O standing on the other side of the bon fire, laughing at something Panthro had just said to him.

Arilla followed her gaze and noted he'd taken his jacket off, and the white undershirt he sported showed off his chiseled body fetchingly. If it were her that claimed him, Arilla certainly wouldn't be pouting at a party. She'd be off somewhere private enjoying what men and women were created to do. However, it did amuse her to see Felina's reaction to him. Seeing him so jovial after their argument darkened Felina's mood considerably, or so Arilla noticed.

"Well, given our culture I can't say I relate entirely," Arilla began. _We tend not to take the company of men for granted_, she thought, before continuing aloud. "But I do know what it's like to feel unappreciated and used."

That part was entirely true, though Arilla tried to keep the bitterness out of her tone as much as possible. No need to make the girl suspect something deeper was afoot. Not that she figured Felina would take a break from being self-involved long enough to care about someone else's problems, and she was right.

Felina stared at Arilla wide-eyed.

"Oh, honey it's so obvious that he doesn't treat you as he should. _Everyone_ can see that. How else are you to feel?" Arilla expounded gently.

Noticing her glass was nearly empty, Arilla graciously offered to refill it. The Thundercat did not object and actually seemed eager to spill her guts to another woman who held none of her own cultural biases. Perfect.

_Bonded in sisterhood, how quaint_, Arilla thought with amusement.

Arilla listened with rapt attention, but only because she took in everything Felina confessed and turned it over in her mind, figuring the best way to use it for her own means. The woman's actual plight, though it was mostly melodrama and imagined slights from what Arilla could tell, she couldn't care less about.

Arilla proceeded to fill Felina's head with notions such as how men outside the maiden culture were only after one thing, and at least in her tribe, the females recognized their true power. This was, of course, that they were in control of when and how, and that men would actually respond better and more desirably if only Felina would assert her dominance in the matter. To Arilla's delight, Felina seemed to take her advice to heart, which would all but guarantee marital bliss to remain nothing more than a dream for the troubled couple.

* * *

With the fire burnt low and the first streaks of daylight painting the sky, it was time to leave. Two sleepy Thunderkittens were gently placed on the seats in the Thunder Tank's rear compartment to sleep away the journey home, while their elders made their goodbyes to Willa. Somewhat to Lion-O's surprise, Cheetara had taken his usual seat in the front cabin, relegating him to the rear.

It was not entirely the unpleasant change he expected, for he found himself squashed up beside Felina. Despite their recent troubles, he did find her attractive and since the sleepiness and perhaps the wine had brought on a more amiable mood in his wife, the ride might not be so unpleasant after all.

The soft velvet and silky smoothness of her dress brushed his leg in a most alluring manner. She was tired and her head nodded, until she finally gave up the unequal battle and rested against the nearest support, which happened to be his shoulder. He did not protest and left her to her rest, even chancing to put an arm around her and hold her to him. She snuggled up closer and a hand wandered over to his. Her fingers loosely intertwined with his and stayed there as the journey progressed, leaving him to ponder what he had done right this time that he had failed to do before. She'd revealed more in their talk earlier that evening than ever before, but he still felt she was holding back something. For now, at least, she was letting her guard down and he was quite reminded of a trek they'd made in search of a Key and the night they spent huddled by the fireside.

Only when the Thunder Tank hit a bump in the road did Felina stir and twist her head to gaze with sleepy eyes up at him.

"Hi," she said. "Sorry, did I go to sleep?"

"Yes."

She pulled away and then yawned and stretched. "It was a wonderful party overall," she said with a sigh. "If a little strange."

"Well, we wanted to get to know our neighbours better. I guess now we have."

Felina smirked. "And we got to see a _lot _more of them."

"I didn't notice," said Lion-O. "I only had eyes for you this evening."

Whether it was the wine or tiredness, he had spoken without really giving thought to what he was saying. The words had come to him instinctively, like breathing, and it had felt like the most natural thing in the world. Strangely, he felt no embarrassment or awkwardness and yet knew he should apologise. Felina wanted distance and he was crowding her. He supposed he was guilty of pushing her in his own way.

But then he saw the look on her face.

She was smiling with such radiance that the glow banished any trace of tiredness. She leant towards him and her hands traced a path up his chest until they came lightly to rest against his cheeks. He made no move, but let her come closer in her own time. Her lips brushed his and despite his yearning he forced himself to wait. His patience was rewarded when she kissed him, hesitantly at first, then stronger and deeper until he could contain his feelings no longer. His arms snaked around her back and he pulled her to him until she was practically sitting on his lap. He found himself wanting more as he felt her body respond to his touches. Then, all too quickly, it was over with her pulling away form his embrace.

"Steady," she said, tapping him on the nose and settling back into her own seat. "We aren't alone."

He suspected it was something else, but as an excuse it was good enough. She rested her head lightly on his shoulder. Now seemed like a good time to clear the air, although he had to admit to a certain degree of nervousness in broaching the subject. It was worse than facing Mumm-ra. It took several false starts during which her interest was fully piqued before he was able to put his thoughts into words.

"Felina, about the other night. I know I apologised and you explained why you were still upset back there, but I still have to say something about that…" She said nothing and instead watched his reaction with interest. "What I said about your mother, that was unforgivable. I don't know why I said it."

"Yes, you do."

She seemed to be able to read him as easily as one of her books. And she was right. He did know why. He'd said it to hurt her, to win points in a stupid argument. "Yes, and that was unforgivable too. I've behaved badly, not at all like a Lord of the Thundercats should. What can I do to put it right?"

He felt her eyes burning into the side of his face and found that she was studying him intently. "Do you really want to?"

"You know I do," he said, reaching for her hands.

"Why?"

"Because..." He hesitated, not knowing what to say. "Because, that's why."

Felina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Not good enough."

"Then what do you want me to say? That I like having you around? All right, I admit, I'll never be able to share your love of studying - it's just not in me, Felina. But I did try for a long time, I swear, and not entirely with the ulterior motives you suspect. I'm not very good at that sort of intensive learning. It's a failing I admit." He paused for breath and plucked up the courage to face her. "As for us, I had no agenda other than that I wanted us to be together."

She held his gaze until he thought he saw the beginnings of tears in her eyes. At that point, she looked away and suddenly found her nails very interesting. "You _like _having me around?" she said in a small voice. "You've never told me that before."

"I thought you knew." It seemed obvious to him that much of what he did for and around her screamed of his affection for her - perhaps not as much as he'd thought. But what more did she want? For some reason, she insisted on doubting his every gesture and it was becoming maddeningly frustrating. Couldn't she see he was doing the best he could?

Felina shook her head. "It's good to hear you say it."

"Then perhaps I should say it more often." Spoken reassurance. Could it really be that simple?

She glanced up at him. "Yes, you should."

That sounded promising, he decided. "So, will you be moving back into our room?"

"When I'm ready."

"Any time soon? It was lonely in bed last night." He mentally chastised himself for pushing the issue, especially in light of their earlier confrontation, but he had to admit he'd grown used to having her beside him with or without intimacy being involved, and he sensed she felt the same way. Though, yes, the intimacy was always a nice bonus.

"And cold so I hear," she said, giving him a mischievous grin. She swiveled slightly so that she was facing him and let her lips linger an inch from his. "Just how sorry are you, Lion-O?"

"Very much."

"How much is that?" she purred.

"When we get home, I'll show you."

He thought it was rather a good reply. Felina, however, seemed to take it badly. With a snort of ill temper she retreated to the opposite seat, where she shut her eyes, crossed her legs and pointedly ignored him. Finding he could do no more than copy her excellent example, he allowed his sleepy eyes to close and spent the rest of the journey reflecting that he would never understand women as long as he lived.

* * *

So what ya gonna do about me?  
I been hangin' 'round a while  
Trading books and knowing glances  
I thought I'd stick around  
But this really ain't my style

So this ain't heaven on earth  
Looks like we'll have to wait  
But we are standing at the gate

I took a look inside your attic  
And secret shelves and hidden rooms  
It didn't scare me when I saw it  
Your hidden attic is no temple of doom

So what ya gonna do about me?  
Put me on a secret shelf?  
I wanna change myself around  
You know I'd do it  
If I thought that it would help

So this ain't heaven on earth  
Looks like we'll have to wait  
But we are standing at the gate

--Standing at the Gate, E


	23. The Last Time

Chapter 23 of Signal in the Sky

The Last Time

By Purrsia Kat & Spaced Angel

Searing heat, hotter than the rays of Third Earth's circling sun, scorched his cheeks as Lion-O crested the top of the ridge and stared down at the bubbling mass of lava in the crater below. He was so sure that this time he had come to the right place. The earth was red and the weakness he could feel nagging at his limbs was proof that there was Thundranium somewhere nearby. The only thing missing, as with every other location he had tried, were the three countrymen he'd been relentlessly trying to locate.

With a sigh, he turned from the edge of the volcano and retraced his steps down its steep sides. It was a forlorn hope anyway, that the other Thunderians would be there. Who would be silly enough to live in the shadow of an active volcano? There again, what sensible Thunderian would live in the proximity of Thundranium? Either by choice or force, common sense told him that they would be long dead by now. The effect of temporary Thundranium exposure was a loss of strength that reduced a Thundercat to a helpless kitten. Anything longer than that could kill. With that in mind, Lion-O could only pray that his missing countrymen had not lingered too long in the place Cheetara had seen in her vision.

That rather meant that he was wasting his time on this self-imposed mission. Still, he had to do something. He had understood Tygra's reasoning that the search could be accomplished better when the Feliner was ready and flight worthy. Waiting around until it was would only be torture and at the stage they were at in building her, he was practically useless as help.

He had promised to find them, damn it! Why was it taking so long? Was this infernal planet so large that three distinctive Thunderians had gone unnoticed all this time? Cheetara's vision had given him hope, but it offered him no time frame. Even she had been unable to say when they had been at the place she had described, whether in the far distant past or just days ago. Either way, rather than haunt the Lair and count the wasted days he had resolved to set out on his own. While everyone else had gone to bed after the festivities at the Treetop Kingdom, he caught a second wind of energy, thrown a few things into a bag and set off before anyone could stop him. He had a communicator to report his success or for his friends to contact him in case of an emergency, but so far the channel had yet to be activated from either end.

Several weeks of living rough and trekking through alien landscapes had seen his hopes die somewhere along the way. He was growing used to the disappointment. So far, he had seen enough hills and mountains to last him a lifetime. On the plus side, he had found several new sites that could provide the Lair with enough raw Thundrillium to keep the energy reserves running for several hundred years.

If there was anyone left to need it.

So far, the only hope of the Thundercats' future survival lay with Velouria and she was destined to be an only child, since her mother could not risk another pregnancy. The hope of a playmate for her was pretty remote too, given his cool relationship with Felina. Her attitude on the journey home from the festivities had been discouraging. He had tried, very hard, and she had thrown his efforts back in his face. At the time, he had been irritated enough to want to give her a little of her own medicine, so when he had left, he had not bothered to say goodbye. Since then, he had tried to exonerate his actions by convincing himself that he had not wanted to wake her. Out here in the wilderness, there was no one to argue with him, except his own conscience. Not even the spirit of Jaga stirred to impart advice or otherwise keep him company. He was simply left with is own mind constantly reminding him that he had acted childishly and that no rationale that he was responding in kind really washed. He bitterly regretted it now. Nothing positive ever came of meeting immaturity with more of the same, he realized.

The past weeks away from Felina had allowed him to reflect on their situation with the benefit of distance, which is what she'd requested anyway. Yes, she was moody and unpredictable, but something she had said during their argument lodged in his brain and had been steadily festering into the understanding of what she had really meant. She had accused him of using their studies to get her into bed, which, fair enough, had been part of his interest. However, the implication that he was using her suggested that she expected something more out of their couplings than mere mutual pleasure. Could it be possible that she wanted a baby?

She had mentioned Tygra and Cheetara in the context of family several times too, so it wasn't such an odd conclusion, he thought. With all his overt resistance he'd shown to fatherhood, it was a small wonder that if that's what she desired that she'd be afraid to come right out and say it fearing a flat out refusal. After all, he reasoned, she did seem reluctant to spell it out for him, instead favoring vague hints and moody taunts. She wanted, he decided, to not pressure him into the prospect but to have him come to the same desire on his own. Yes! It seemed so simple to him now.

Since Velouria's arrival, he had certainly noticed a change in her mood. If Felina was feeling the call of parenthood, however, he wasn't sure he felt the same. Becoming parents was a major step, especially for two people who were hardly on speaking terms. Or was that just another excuse, he wondered. An heir was expected of him and some pretty big hints were being dropped. Having a baby meant accepting big responsibilities. More than that, it meant growing up, another nail in the coffin of his lost childhood. This was, he knew, the biggest reason he so vehemently resisted it. So much else had been thrust upon him and forced to become his responsibility, he wasn't sure he was ready to add another.

But then he recalled Felina's plea as to when the right time would be, if ever there would be one. He couldn't avoid the issue forever, especially now that his very race faced extinction. The fact that he engaged in dangerous work fending off evils such as the Mutants and Mumm-Ra, simply meant dallying could cost him the chance to produce an heir at all. He didn't necessarily have the luxury to wait until the timing was convenient for him. On the other hand, if Felina hadn't survived and happened upon Third Earth as well, he'd have no mate and no pressure in that regard, given WilyKit was far too young to even consider at this point and Cheetara was very much taken.

Some might say Felina's arrival was a grand stroke of luck, not to mention she arrived fully grown just as he had. Some might even go so far as to say it was a coincidence so uncanny that it was further evidence that this union was one meant to be the divine harbinger of other miracles – a symbol of how they were meant to survive against great odds.

No pressure there, he thought, discouraged, and wondered if they hadn't already been marked for marriage if they would have gotten together anyway. He supposed that was all academic now. Some days, he thought otherwise in regards to her arrival, in that it was decidedly unlucky, and it pained him to think she might pick up on that. It certainly wasn't her fault any more than it was his and he was certainly glad she'd survived Thundera's destruction. They were all trying to do the same very basic thing, and that was to continue on while making the best of being marooned on Third Earth, taking the Code of Thundera with them.

Still, he had to admit that having Velouria around had made him wonder what it would be like to have a little Lion-O of his own. He was sure the gesture would please Felina. On a more practical note, at least if things got worse in the future between them, he would have the heir on which everyone was pinning their hopes. A child – or two - would secure their future and swell the ranks of the next generation.

By the time he had reached the bottom of the slope, his mind was almost made up. He had little to gain on this trek around the less hospitable regions of Third Earth. Pinning his hopes on people who may already be dead hardly seemed sensible when there were more certain methods of securing the Thundercats' future. Not that he had given up on them entirely, but he was getting nowhere this way. Besides, he thought, turning for home, it would be a lot of fun giving Felina what she wanted. Perhaps having a baby wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

The sound of muted laughter from inside the room made Felina pause in the corridor before knocking on Cheetara and Tygra's door. She hesitated not because she feared interrupting them, but because it only made her feel the difference between her situation and theirs so keenly. They were so happy and so in love, more so now that they had Velouria. They never seemed to tire of each other's company and were not afraid to let the others see their shows of affection. She envied Tygra's attentiveness to his mate, with the touches on her back, the random kisses and the smiles, in a way that Lion-O had never done. Just when she thought he was actually making progress, he had regressed even further and it was crushing.

She still could not believe that he had gone away without telling her. The note he had left explaining his departure had been addressed to all of them and was terse and impersonal. The other Thundercats had expressed surprise at his decision, especially when an extra pair of hands would have been useful in helping with the completion of the Feliner, no matter what he'd noted otherwise in the letter. Felina had felt tempted to tell them what Lion-O had told her - he was a warrior, not a scholar, nor an engineer apparently. He had returned to the only thing he knew, relying on his wits and ego where others were taking more positive steps in the search for the missing Thunderians. Running away was just the sort of childish thing she had come to expect of him, but it still hurt that he had not even bothered to say goodbye. All he had said in the aftermath of their argument counted for nothing and once again his intention had been the pursuit of his own gratification.

She had consoled herself with that thought until his prolonged departure kept her from sleep one too many nights. A tactful suggestion that they should use the communicator to find out if he was all right met with a polite refusal from Panthro, who had said that it was better to let Lion-O be and let him come to his senses in his own time. Cheetara would likely sense if anything foul happened to him with her keen sixth sense, Panthro had reasoned. If there was a good reason to contact him for anything else, he had said, they would; until then, they would give him the space he needed.

He also gently reminded her that not too long ago she'd fled to sort herself out, and she begrudgingly admitted she was guilty of the same display of short-sighted dealings with her problems as she accused Lion-O. They really were perhaps too much alike, as Panthro mildly suggested. But there was something else in his tone, and Felina had gone away and mulled over these comments, finally arriving at the conclusion that Panthro had been implying she bore some portion of blame for Lion-O's departure. She had given him a hard time at the Treetop festivities and to her mind it was no more than he deserved. But then, she reminded herself, Lion-O still had some serious growing-up to do. They both did. And she did say she wanted time apart. Well, she was getting plenty of that.

Since then, she had tried not to think about him, the idea being to let her mind have a rest from the stress of their dysfunctional relationship. It was hard not to miss him, and she had to confess, not to worry about him. Moments like these, however, stood out. In the corridor listening to a happiness that was in stark contrast to her own brought him sharply back to mind in the fashion that so often stoked her insecurities. She missed and hated him in equal measure. Why couldn't he be even a fraction like Tygra? She was certain that if Lion-O just opened his eyes and took a few cues from the elder cat, their relationship would be exponentially improved.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. The laughter from inside faded and a second later, the door slid back. Cheetara was there, clad in a bathrobe, her hair wrapped in a towel and piled high on her head.

"Felina," she said, without a trace of annoyance at being disturbed. "What can I do for you?"

"I wondered if Tygra was with you." Silly question, she thought, when clearly he was. "I have something for him." Her gaze fell to the brown-backed book in her hands. "To read."

As a student, Tygra was everything that Lion-O was not. He listened to what she was telling him without getting glassy eyed or falling into a daydream state, and picked up the complexities of their native language with an ease that made her jealous, given the years she had spent struggling with it. True, her line was generally proficient in the field and she'd absorbed much for her actual age. Being taught early on was one way to ensure mass absorption of the materials, not to mention the isolation and constant instruction that went along with her early life on Thundera – but that made Tygra's ease of learning all the more amazing. Generally, the older one got, the harder it was for one to pick up on the intricacies of a foreign tongue, which meant Lion-O should have had one up on him there. Not true for Tygra. In a few weeks, he had progressed to the point where he was able to work through a text on his own and was proving to be a voracious reader.

"Yes, he's here," Cheetara said, looking over her shoulder. "Tygra, someone to see you."

He appeared in answer to her summons, with a towel wrapped around his waist and an equally wet Velouria in his arms. "Faris, Felina, exis lalatio," he said.

The compliment made her blush. "Hardly a queen," she said. "But very good, Tygra."

He smiled. "Did I get the inflections right?"

"Perfect."

"Glad to hear it," said Cheetara. "He's been practising that all day. I'll leave you two to talk."

He handed Velouria over to her. "Thank you, lalatio en exis cis."

Cheetara frowned. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're saying, Tygra."

"'Queen of my heart'," Felina translated for him, noting he'd used the wrong sense of the word 'heart' but decided she would not correct him in front of others – some courtesy she probably wouldn't have thought to extend Lion-O. Tygra's efforts were still very impressive for as little instruction as he had been given.

"Hmm, nice. Don't be too long."

She vanished into the depths of the room, leaving Tygra at the door. If he had no problem with his near nudity, Felina found it only made the reason for her visit even more difficult. She had to admit that she found him deeply attractive and not only for his handsome features. During their lessons, she found that he could do something that had been sorely lacking from her recent relationship with Lion-O - he could make her laugh. She found his sense of humour slightly quirky at first and hadn't been sure whether to laugh or not. Only when he had reassured her that he was joking with her did she grow comfortable in his company, and actually found him rather witty.

It was easy to see why Cheetara loved him; part of her had already fallen for him. He was smart, easy-going, honest and open. She looked forward to their lessons and was always disappointed when they came to an end. Despite her reassurance to Cheetara that their relationship was nothing more than teacher and student, she wondered what she would do if he did make a pass at her and wasn't entirely sure that she could trust herself. Not that she expected he would ever stray, for another of his admirable qualities was his devotion to Cheetara and their daughter. But sometimes in her own daydreams, she'd try to imagine such a scenario anyway, letting it play out in her mind and frightening herself with how far she'd let her idle fantasy carry on before catching herself and banishing the steamy thoughts from her mind.

She was more certain what would happen if she tried to initiate anything - that would be an end of their lessons, among other things. It didn't escape her that she'd never hear the end of comparisons to her mother if she tried such a thing, but still she couldn't resist testing the waters once. Out of curiosity, she had tested his loyalty to Cheetara by giving him love poetry as their first text. He had read it without embarrassment and from the look on his face as he spoke the words she knew he was thinking only of one person. So, rather than lose his company, she harboured her secret crush and hoped that he did not notice. Really all it had accomplished was muddying her feelings for Lion-O and complicating matters further. Perhaps these lessons and time apart weren't the best ideas she'd ever come up with. And she was supposed to be the smart one.

Tygra cleared his throat, bringing Felina out of her daze. "Felina?"

"Oh, um, yes. I brought something for you to read," she said, holding the book out to him, while trying to not feel so flustered. "You're progressing so fast, I thought I would give you something a little more challenging."

"More poetry?" he said, inspecting the faded gold inscription on the book cover.

"No, a history of Thundera. It's one of the earliest texts written about our people and it's old-fashioned, but the grammar is perfect. If you could manage the first chapter in time for our next lesson..."

"I'll try. "

She knew he would, whilst juggling his other duties. Work on the Feliner had progressed faster than anyone had anticipated and Panthro was confident it would be complete in a matter of days. The all-important test flight was still a few weeks away, but at least they were moving in the right direction.

"Good. Then I'll leave you to, uh, what you were doing."

"Oh, we were giving Velouria a bath," he said, gesturing to his appearance. "Everything and everyone gets wet, believe me."

"Looks like fun," said Felina. Her tone was a touch more wistful than she had intended and she feared Tygra picked up on it. Suddenly she felt she had overstayed her welcome. "I'll, uh, see you later then," she mumbled. "Hope you like the book."

She hurried away, her gaze fixed firmly on the floor to hide her reddened cheeks. Why had she embarrassed herself like that? Craving something she would never have only made her look pathetic and make everyone feel sorry for her. That wasn't what she wanted at all. Curse Lion-O and his immaturity, she thought angrily. If he were there, she would have had something to say to him about his attitude. If only.

But then something flashed in her mind that Tygra himself had imparted on her last summer. He gently told her that she should not strive to be something she simply was not. Perhaps, the thought struck her, that she was projecting the same unrealistic demand on Lion-O. She kept wishing he were more like someone he simply was not. And really, who the person he was – he wasn't a bad person at all. He simply did not fit the mold of her romantic fantasies.

Wrapped up in her tempest of emotion and not really looking where she was going, she rounded a corner and came up against something large. She bounced off his chest. Caught off-balance, she would have fallen had not strong hands grasped her arms and steadied her. She looked up into the face of her saviour and her mouth dropped open. Hope had become reality. Lion-O had returned.

"You're back!" she said, astonished and feeling a rush of relief and joy to a degree she hadn't quite expected in light of her recent stormy thoughts.

"Yes," he replied. He was dusty and a little leaner, but there was none of the usual arrogance in his face that she expected. "I got back a few minutes ago. I was looking for you."

"Now you've found me." Given his previous behaviour, she was determined to play this cool and not give him the satisfaction of seeing how his actions had affected her. "Did you find them?" He shook his head. "Then what was it you wanted?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Very well. Say it." Felina worried he may start in again about the missing Thunderians and her role in letting it go this long without saying something. She couldn't imagine anything positive he'd seek her out for immediately following his return anyway.

"Not here." He glanced up and down the corridor. "Come to our room."

"_Your_ room, you mean," she reminded him, suddenly getting another idea of what he might be seeking.

"Yes, whatever. Will you come?"

She hesitated, remembering Arilla's words. "If you're looking to, you know – it's not a good idea. Not unless you want to become a father." That should blunt any amorous designs he had, she firmly decided.

He looked unfazed, so she followed him a little way down the corridor to the room they had been sharing until recently. Clearly he just wanted a private council with her, and this had her curiosity going. He entered before her and while he wandered deeper into the room, she lingered by the closed door, waiting to hear what he had to say. He noticed her position and accepted it without comment.

"While I've been away, I've had time to think," he began. "About us specifically. I realise that things haven't been going well between us for a while and I know I'm partly to blame for that. Perhaps largely to blame."

She stepped farther into the room, her interest piqued. He'd thought about her while he was gone? That was encouraging and made her heart race a little faster.

"Saying sorry wasn't enough, was it? You were trying to tell me something and I was too stupid to understand what you meant." He approached her and stopped a few feet away close enough to touch her if he wished and if she allowed him. "We got off to a bad start," he continued. "I want us to try again and I want things to be different this time."

A fresh start - she wondered if it could be done as she searched his face for any further clues to what he was thinking. She sensed there was more he wanted to say, but had no clue what might be on the tip of his tongue. Of course she knew what she **hoped** he was on the verge of confessing.

She rested her palms gently onto his chest, her eyes never breaking away from his. "Different how?"

"Well," he began, "I know I haven't been easy to get along with and that I've been closed off to certain ideas in the past. I never thought about the big picture before and most of all, how my selfishness in the matter has affected you. You've been trying to tell me, I know."

Felina relaxed and her expression softened. "I haven't exactly been a picnic to be around either. A fresh start sounds wonderful." And she meant it, too. Pining for Tygra or wishing fate had dealt a better hand was certainly unproductive, and as much as she hated how Lion-O always liked to put it, she had to admit they might as well do the best they can under their circumstances. And that would entail making a better effort to get along instead of nitpicking at one another so much. Of course, she'd come to this conclusion before, but once her mood darkened it was back to the old ways. Well, if he was serious then no more. She would make a firm resolve to be less negative and just accept what overtures he did make with grace. It would be her contribution to the fresh start.

He smiled softly and reached out to tuck a tuft of her hair behind her ear. "What would you say if I told you I was thinking part of the fresh start would mean having a baby with you?"

She stared at him with her mouth dropped open, not believing her ears. "A baby? You and me?"

It wasn't quite what she expected to hear, and given how absolutely opposed to it he'd always been before she was stunned. She had to admit that his prior objection to starting a family had in some measure been a personal affront to her. So the fact that he was offering to embark on such a venture without her pressing the issue signaled to her that perhaps he was capable of treating their marriage beyond one of ordained convenience.

"Yes. If you want."

She blinked, still too shocked to say more while her mind tried to grasp the implications of the decision. On one hand she wasn't sure she was prepared for the changes it would bring. She never really considered it before with any seriousness given how closed Lion-O had been up to that point to the notion of a baby. On the other, perhaps a child between them would draw them closer together and give them a common interest and bond. This might be a chance she couldn't pass up. And best of all it was his idea so there was no risk in him resenting her for pressuring him into the decision. Felina couldn't see how she could lose.

"It's what you were trying to tell me, wasn't it? I've been selfish, I realise that now. The truth is, becoming a father is a little frightening." He checked himself and smiled. "All right, a _lot_ frightening."

"More than facing Mumm-ra?" she said, coming back to her senses by lightly teasing him.

"Definitely. But I'm willing to put those fears behind me for you."

It was probably the most romantic thing he had said to her in a long while. Moved almost to tears, she flung her arms around him and hugged him. "I've missed you," she confessed unabashedly. "You were gone such a long time."

"Too long." His arms closed around her and his fingers mingled with her hair. "You I missed most of all."

"You did?"

"Of course. You ever doubted that?"

"You didn't say goodbye."

He nodded. "I was angry and not thinking. There's not a day gone by that I haven't regretted it. I know it's only words, but... I'm sorry, Felina. I _will_ make it up to you."

Yes, he would, she realized without doubt to his sincerity. Going away had done him the world of good. In the space of a few weeks, he had grown and returned with a new attitude that she found more attractive than the old Lion-O. In time, with a little luck, they would have their own family. She had seen how much more in love Tygra and Cheetara seemed to be since the birth of Velouria; surely a baby would do the same for her and Lion-O. How could he not love the mother of his child? Of this she was now thoroughly convinced. They would embark on a new start, with a new addition to their family.

"Well, you can make a start by having a shower," she said, taking in his appearance. "You smell awful."

"Do I?" he said with a grin.

She wrinkled her nose in mock disgust. "Yes. Like sweaty old pine needles and…dirt. A bit musty besides."

He laughed lightly and moved a step toward the adjoining washroom. "Join me?"

"You want me to?"

He definitely was serious about a baby if he extended such an invitation knowing she was once again nearing her peak of fertility. He didn't mean to waste a moment of time. Her stomach roiled with a mix of excitement and dread at the prospect. But more excitement than anything, she decided, even as she brushed off a nagging thought that this too was happening too fast. She had indeed missed him terribly, besides, and was tired of rebuking his every effort in this regard.

"Of course."

He stooped slightly and paused with his lips just inches from hers, awaiting her consent. Pleased that he was allowing her the initiative, she closed the gap between them and kissed him.

* * *

In the heart of evil, something stirred. Stone scratched against stone as the heavy stone lid of the sarcophagus drew back. Stale air flooded out, bringing with it a shuffling carcass, swathed head to toe in decaying and trailing bandages. After a lengthy recovery, Mumm-ra the Ever-Living took his first steps back into a world of long shadows and rancorous evil. Twisting his ancient skull to take in his surroundings, a scowl of disapproval wrinkled the remaining flesh of his face.

"I have been gone too long," he murmured. "I smell the scent of cat upon the wind." He crept towards the still cauldron and, with a wave of his hand, sent the waters into a bubbling frenzy. "What have those accursed Thundercats been doing in my absence?"

An image appeared on the boiling waters, showing Tygra's disappearance in the Whirlpool of Infinity and the other Thundercats' dash to rescue him from the island where he had been washed up.

"Interesting," Mumm-ra said. "At least the Mutants having been earning their keep while I have been away."

"But they have failed once again," boomed the co-joined voices of his evil masters. "As did you, Mumm-ra!"

He raised his arms in appeal to the red-eyed statues. He had already spent long enough deprived of their powers and had no intention of returning to his helpless state. A little humility went a long way with the Ancient Spirits. "Then instruct me, great ones. Tell me what I must do."

"The Thundercats have discovered that three of their countrymen landed here on Third Earth. Lion-O has been searching for them."

"And presumably failed to find them." A smile cracked his withered features. "They would make a perfect lure to lead Lion-O and those other wretched Thundercats to their doom! Ancient Spirits of Evil," he intoned, as lightning crackled about his head, "transform this decayed form to Mumm-ra, the Ever-Living!"

He burst from the constraining bandages, invigorated by the ancient magic. Gone was his weak and decayed body. Evil power rippled through his muscles and tickled his very fingertips, waiting to be put to use against his enemies.

"I shall take the form an innocent Berbil," he said. "And deliver to the Thundercats a message, a location of where to find their countrymen. And then…" His laughter filled the echoing spaces of the Pyramid. "Then I shall destroy them all!"

* * *

Lion-O lay on the bed, still rather soaked from their adventures in the shower as well as fresh sweat, and stared up at the ceiling rapturously while holding Felina close to him. He wasn't sure if it was the time apart, the culmination of months of pent up sexual frustration, or some new intimacy born of their decision to start a family, but whatever it was, what just happened between them was like never before.

There had been no trace of awkwardness in their movements, and she'd been more receptive than ever to him. In fact, she'd reacted to his touch in ways she never had before, vocally at times, and it had given him pause at one point as he thought he might have hurt her. After a quick assurance on her part, he found he rather preferred the uninhibited Felina. In fact, it had the domino effect of making him feel more competent and secure in his ability to please her and in turn, heightened the experience for the both of them.

They'd started in the shower, moved out into the room at one point and somehow, he didn't quite remember exactly how, ended up sweaty and entwined on the bed. Perhaps this was the part about making up Panthro so advocated. If so, he definitely could see why.

She stirred beside him, and the feel of her damp, naked skin against his stirred his interest once again. He was prepared to spend the afternoon forgetting his cares for once and giving nothing but his undivided attention to Felina. Having her in such an amorous, agreeable mood certainly helped.

He rolled over onto his side and looked down into her face, which was still flushed from their earlier encounter. She looked into his eyes with such ardent affection it further stoked the fire in his heart. She reached up and dug her fingers into the wet matted hair stuck to his neck, pulling him to her and urging his lips to hers.

Their kiss was intense, and Lion-O could tell by the way her body rose toward his that she too wanted to make love again. He could think of no reason not to oblige.

Everything promised to be a pleasurable repeat of their earlier coupling. Maybe even more so, as the more she responded in new, erotic ways to his efforts, the more he was spurred on to new levels of enjoyment himself. Except this time when Felina was brought to the precipice of her passion, she uttered something that shattered his mood like taking a ball bat to fine crystal.

Her eyes closed, and she arched her back and spoke a name, quite clearly.

"Tygra," he heard her say with strained passion.

The bottom instantly falling out of his mood, he pushed himself away from her and stared at her in shock. He tried to convince himself that he somehow imagined the whole thing but no, she'd said it - and all too distinctively and passionately for his ego.

He watched her lift herself up on her elbows, regarding him with a measure of confusion as she came out of her lusty haze.

"What's wrong?" she asked through ragged breaths, and it struck him that she hadn't even realized what she'd done. Or she was acting the innocent. He swore, if this was another stupid ploy to make him jealous…

He pushed himself up to a sitting position and tried not to look as wounded as he felt. But those two syllables, uttered at the most inopportune time, brought up all his insecurities about those two and now there was no doubt. She must have been thinking of him, while—

Lion-O squeezed his eyes shut and looked away, not allowing himself to finish the thought. If it were a game she was playing, he wouldn't let her see it affecting him so.

"You really don't know?" he asked suspiciously, his voice low and strained. It sank in that perhaps all this newfound reaction was less about him and more about her feelings for Tygra, and the thought was devastating to him.

A long silence followed but when Lion-O found the courage to look at her again, he could read it in her expression that she'd remembered and was rightly horrified. She hadn't done it on purpose, but quite by accident, that much was written all over her face. And Lion-O felt sickened, as somehow this was actually worse than if she had been playing around with him, for the proverbial cat was out of the bag now.

Teacher and student only, indeed, he thought bitterly. Like a father to her, eh? He knew his instinct to keep those two apart was right on target. Of course, she didn't listen to him as usual, and here they were with the fact that she carried a torch for the architect staring him in the face. It was beyond humiliating, regardless of whether anything had actually happened between them. The hurt was nearly the same.

One of her hands was clasped tightly over her mouth, as if she feared more incriminating syllables would tumble out if she let go. When she finally removed it, she tried to explain herself and apologized profusely in a fumbling, hopeless fashion, but it was little use.

He held up a hand to signal her to stop while she still had a shred of dignity left as he rolled out of bed. He busied himself with getting dressed, ignoring any other utterances from her.

Lion-O didn't know what he was going to do, but he couldn't spend another second in the same room with her. Not right now. The blow to his ego was too fresh and he left paying no heed to her pleas for him to wait.

* * *

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Slithe muttered.

Monkian sighed. He had already explained his idea five times to Slithe that morning and he was not inclined to do so again. "Yes, it will work. All we have to do is wait."

He thought back to the night after Arilla had buzzed him on the communicator in the middle of the night. Just to show the man-hating wench who was boss in their team-up, he stood her up without a shred of guilt the next day. He smiled a little, imagining her cursing her way back through the jungle, fighting off the humidity and enormous bugs along the way. Served her right. At any rate, she was much more pleasant when they finally did meet up much later, and mentioned nothing of the slight and had dropped all her foolish babbling about Lion-O's marital problems and other things that didn't really concern him. He'd showed her. They met on his behest and _she_ was following _his_ plan.

"We seem to be waiting a little too long," Jackalman grumbled. "I do hate sitting around in the mud like this. It makes my fur damp."

The only member of the gathering who was not moaning was Vultureman, who instead Monkian suspected was sulking because he had not thought of the idea first.

What he had not told them was that he had met with Arilla the night before and told her to tell Willa that a message had finally arrived from the southern tribes with news of the missing Thunderians. That would bring the Thundercats hurrying to the Treetop Kingdom. On their way, they would have to take this road and here, with a little help from his fellow Mutants, he could ambush them. The Thundercats would be their captives and the Sword of Omens would be in their power. It was so simple. What could go wrong?

"Not much longer," he reassured them. "Then the Thundercats will be at our mercy."

"So you keep saying," said Slithe, "and I'm still sitting here, crouched in this bush, with ants in my pants. If I get bitten, I'll have your hide for this, yes!"

Monkian ignored him. If Slithe did get bitten, it would only make the day even better. And while he was complaining, Monkian would take the Sword and make himself leader. Yes, Lord Monkian had a nice ring about it. He'd like to see Slithe grovel.

Until then, all he had to do was wait and put up with his fellow Mutants' incessant whining.

* * *

"All right, I'm coming," muttered Panthro as he made his way downstairs to the main door. A Berbil had been detected approaching the Lair, presumably on an errand of some kind. Leaving Tygra in the Control Room, he set off to find out what their visitor wanted. The Berbil had beaten him to it and was thudding his fist steadily against the metal door by the time he arrived.

Opening it, he lowered his gaze a few feet and found a blue-furred Berbil staring up at him. "Afternoon," he grunted. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a message for you, Thundercat," the little bear said in its strange metallic voice. "The Warrior Maidens have found your missing countrymen. I am to take you to them."

"They've found…?" Panthro stopped himself and instead hollered up the stairs. The commotion brought the others charging down to see what had happened. With an audience waiting on his every word, he waited until he had complete command of their attention and cleared his throat. "Guess what? Willa came up trumps. She's found them."

"Found who?" said WilyKat.

"The three missing Thunderians."

"She did?" said Lion-O, and Panthro noticed the news brightened his mood. When he'd first approached, he looked more thunderous than ever which made Panthro inwardly grimace. That usually meant woman troubles, so he hadn't been back but a short time and already those two were at it again. He fought the urge to sigh. "That's fantastic news. Where are they?"

"I am to take you to them," the Berbil repeated.

"Did she say where she found them?" Lion-O wanted to know. "Are they hurt? Are they all right?"

"I am to take you to them," came the flat reply.

"Yes, right. Panthro, get the Thunder Tank and we'll--"

"No can do," said Panthro. "I was stripping down the engine. We'll have to go on foot."

"We can get there double quick," said WilyKit. "We'll go on our spaceboards!"

"No, you won't," said Lion-O. "You'll stay here and keep an eye on the Lair."

"Aw!" the kittens chorused. "That's not fair!"

"We always get the rotten jobs," grumbled WilyKit. "I wish I was a big Thundercat so I could go with you."

"In view of what happened last time," said Panthro, "I think one of us should stay, just in case. Plus, you got to go to that party at the Treetop Kingdom so don't hand me the 'we never get to do anything' sob story."

Lion-O saw the look in his eye and understood. "Tygra's on duty. He can stay as well." He went to the intercom and activated it, only to receive no answer. "That's strange. He's not answering."

"That's because I'm right here."

Panthro glanced over Lion-O's shoulder to where Tygra was descending the stairs.

"We've had a message from Willa," Lion-O explained, although Panthro found it interesting that Lion-O seemed tense with Tygra in the room and avoided direct eye contact with the tiger. What now, he wondered. "She's found the missing Thunderians. We're going over there now."

"Oh." Tygra looked slightly perplexed. "That's odd. She just called and gave a message that she had news about them. I was coming to find you."

"She was making sure, I suppose. She knows we've been anxious for word," reasoned Lion-O. "We'll be back later. Tell Snarf to get a party prepared. I want to make their homecoming special."

"I'll see to it," said Tygra.

Panthro watched the exchange with muted interest, and if Tygra picked up the strange vibes too, he gave no indication. His attention turned to Cheetara, who had Felina trailing behind her as she entered the foyer. Felina looked positively ashen, and Panthro's brow knitted. Definitely something was up between the newlyweds, and he had a weird feeling it wasn't the usual bickering they were all getting used to. Oh well, they'd have to sort it out on their own, he decided. He'd done imparted all the advice he had to give to both of them and if they weren't going to take it, best of luck to them.

Leaving Tygra in charge of the Lair and two miserable kittens, Panthro followed Lion-O down the steps as he set a blistering pace in the direction of the Treetop Kingdom. The summer sun had yet to rise to its zenith, but the day was already warm and before long Panthro noticed that even Cheetara was struggling to keep up with their leader. Calling to Lion-O to slow down, he hoisted the struggling Berbil up under his arm.

"How's that, little fella?"

"Better, thank you," said the Berbil.

"What's the rush?" he said when Lion-O retraced his steps to where he stood with Cheetara and Felina, both of whom were looking hot and sweaty.

"This is great news," said Lion-O. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yes," said Cheetara. "But collapsing with heat exhaustion won't help them or us."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't realise." He offered his arm to Felina, and she took it hesitantly as if that was the last thing she expected him to do. "Now I'll have someone to moderate my speed."

Even so, his pace was still a little hurried and Panthro soon found himself dropping behind the couple as the weight of the Berbil took its toll. He noticed the couple seemed stiff in their posture, and after a few whispered exchanges seemed content to ignore each other. With a small shrug, he reminded himself that he decided to wash his hands of their problems. Cheetara strolled along at his side, seemingly content to travel at a more relaxed speed.

"You don't have to stay with an old slow coach like me, you know," he said to her.

She smiled back at him. "You aren't old and you aren't slow either."

"Maybe so, but I can't keep up with the young 'uns like I used to. Go on, leave me. I'll manage."

"No, it's too hot. I'm happy where I am."

Loyal to the last, that was Cheetara, he noted with a grin. She could no more leave him behind than he could her if she were in his position. Beside one of such speed and agility, he could not help but think of the accident that had cost him his leg. He tried not to dwell on the loss, but on days like these he felt it keenly. He was aware that there were some things he could no longer do as easily as he had done in the past and, every time he had to adjust the hydraulics, he was reminded that this thing attached to him was of metal and not his own skin and bone. At times like that, he told himself he was one of the lucky ones and that his injuries could have been a lot worse. Thoughts like that usually brought back to his senses, as they did now. The fact that he'd busted that damnable jackal's jaw also brought him a strange sense of well-being.

Entering the shade of the forest, he felt the temperature drop a few degrees. The sweat started to dry on his arms and he blinked as his eyes tried to make the adjustment from light to dark. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught the slightest flutter of leaves falling from a sizeable bush. Before he could call out, he saw Slithe and Monkian leap from the undergrowth and hurl themselves at Lion-O and Felina. Rushing to help them was out of the question, for Jackalman and Vultureman had appeared out of nowhere and were blocking his path.

"Give it up, Thundercat," said Vultureman. "We've got you trapped!"

"You and whose army?" Panthro growled.

The two Mutants chuckled, a hesitation that cost them dear. Seconds later, they had been flatten by a falling Berbil as Panthro threw the little creature at them and knocked at least one of them senseless.

"Nice move," said Cheetara.

"One of my better ones." Panthro figured since the Berbil was a machine and not living, he could afford to utilize him in such a fashion with minimal risk. He held out his hand and helped the Berbil to his feet. "You all right?" The Berbil seemed slightly shaken and its eyes were glowing. "That a malfunction or something?"

"No malfunction, Thundercat," said the Berbil, its voice lowering to a throaty growl. "For I am no Berbil, but Mumm-ra, the Ever-Living!"

A red aura surrounded the metal body as he prepared for the transformation. Panthro exchanged a worried glance with Cheetara, knowing that their problems had just doubled. Preparing for a battle, he readied his nunchucks and watched in surprise as Jackalman scrambled to his feet and flung a net over the glowing Berbil.

"Got you!" he cried, pinning him to the ground. "One down, four to go!"

"You fool!" roared Mumm-ra. "Release me, you cretin!"

Jackalman reeled away in horror, aided by a blow from Cheetara's staff. Rolling over once, he ended up sprawled across the path, where Slithe promptly tripped over him. With the glowing tip of the Sword of Omens driving him back, Monkian soon joined his fellow Mutants on the forest floor, leaving only Mumm-ra still struggling furiously with the cords of the net, unable to break free while still in his Berbil disguise.

Lion-O wandered over and looked down at him. "So, you're back," he said.

Mumm-ra glared up at him. "You would all be my prisoners now if not for those bungling Mutants!"

"Better luck next time," said Lion-O. "Now what shall we do with you?"

Panthro's eye fell on the length of rope that Vultureman had dropped. His whispered idea to Lion-O met with a hearty grin.

"Oh, yes, I like it," he said.

* * *

"You left him hanging in a tree?" said Tygra incredulously when Panthro had finished telling him what had happened in the forest.

"Yep," said Panthro. "We tied him up in that net of his and left him dangling in the wind!"

"Was that wise?"

"Probably not," Lion-O conceded, a note of irritation in his tone. "But he deserved it. If it hadn't been for the Mutants, we would have wandered straight into his trap."

"And Mumm-ra thwarted the Mutants' plans," said Panthro. "Overall, it's been a good day."

Felina listened to the exchange quietly, and winced a little at Panthro's assertion. It was a good day for some, perhaps. For her it was up there for one of the worst days of her life. She avoided even looking at Tygra for fear her face would go aflame with guilt and embarrassment. How could she have done that? How could her mind and mouth betray her so badly?

She didn't even know why, given her joy at Lion-O's new attitude and her subsequent intensified attraction to him, but somewhere in the midst of the most intimate of moments, Tygra flashed into her mind and his name came from her lips. The only way she could possibly be more mortified was if Lion-O decided right now, in front of them all, to put his foot down while shouting to the world her slip of the tongue as the reason why the two of them could no longer continue their studies together. The only reason she'd even come along with them that afternoon was to put on airs that all was well, at least until Lion-O had calmed down enough to hear her out. She hoped to avoid calling attention to any strangeness about, although she was a horrible actress and already sensed that at least Panthro picked up on something.

She wished Lion-O would listen to her long enough to realize he didn't need to make such a decree. No, her shame was enough to put an end to that. She'd had her toes in those troublesome waters of temptation long enough and now it had done more damage to her relationship with Lion-O than she ever dreamed – and just when things were starting to go so well! Their fresh start was in the ditch right off the starting line. It was enough to make her want to cry, and Felina concentrated to stave off the threatened flow of tears.

She'd tried to explain to Lion-O on the path that it didn't mean what he might think it meant – that nothing at all actually happened between her and Tygra while he was gone - and that she was sorry, she'd lost her head and so on. But he wanted to hear none of it. He did promise to talk to her later when he had time to cool off, but his body language and tone made her dread the encounter more than look forward to it. She was fairly sure she would not like what he had to say. For now, she refused to think one thoughtless word would do them in for good. She shuddered to think that afternoon's play could have been the last time they'd be together. He had to forgive her, didn't he?

She chanced a glance at Lion-O, and found he did not respond to her if even he noticed her gaze upon him at all. In the meantime, she would simply wait for him to talk to her as promised and give him space. She was humbled by the experience. Felina did not want to chance further damaging whatever was left between them by trying to force him to listen to her. Waiting, she could already tell, was going to be its own kind of hell.

"No doubt," she heard Tygra say when she again focused on the conversation around her. "Now we know that Mumm-ra has returned from his prolonged absence, we can no longer assume our safety. He will want revenge for this, you know that."

"And we'll be ready for him, as always," said Lion-O, with his usual bravado. Felina noticed the odd way in which Lion-O would not really look directly at Tygra when speaking to him, and she wondered if the tiger also noticed. She certainly hoped not. She'd sooner die than have him find out she had a crush on him. She'd never be able to look anyone in the Lair in the eye again. "Hopefully with a new weapon in our armoury." Lion-O looked to Panthro expectantly.

"Feliner's nearly ready to roll," said Panthro. "We've been working flat out since you've been gone. Just a few more adjustments to the space drive and we can start thinking about a proofing flight."

"How soon?"

"You give us a hand, sooner than we first thought. Couple of days suit you?"

Lion-O nodded. "That suits me very well. Now that Mumm-ra knows about our missing countrymen, we don't have a minute to lose. We have to find them before he does!"

* * *

Well I told you once and I told you twice  
But ya never listen to my advice  
You don't try very hard to please me  
With what you know it should be easy

Well this could be the last time  
This could be the last time  
Maybe the last time  
I don't know. Oh no. Oh no

Well, I'm sorry girl but I can't stay  
Feelin' like I do today  
It's too much pain and too much sorrow  
Guess I'll feel the same tomorrow

Well this could be the last time  
This could be the last time  
Maybe the last time  
I don't know. Oh no. Oh no

Well I told you once and I told you twice  
That someone will have to pay the price  
But here's a chance to change your mind  
'Cuz I'll be gone a long, long time

Well this could be the last time  
This could be the last time  
Maybe the last time  
I don't know.

--The Last Time, Rolling Stones


	24. Shotgun Down the Avalanche

Chapter 24 of Signal in the Sky  
**  
Shotgun Down the Avalanche  
**By Purrsia Kat & Spaced Angel

Tygra was just about to give up his search when he spotted her in the corridor near the Lair kitchen. Something aromatic was floating out of the room, and Tygra could only guess that Snarf was hard at work preparing the evening meal already.

"Felina," he called out, quickening his steps to catch up to her.

She started as she whirled around to face him.

"You're a hard one to catch up to these days," he said with a pleasant smile.

Her smile, however, was strained. "Oh, yes. We're all so busy lately," she muttered, seemingly unwilling to meet his eye.

He scowled slightly, wondering what on Third Earth had gotten into not only her, but also Lion-O lately. Both of them acted as if his presence made them extremely uncomfortable, and try as he might, he couldn't figure out what he'd done to merit that reaction.

"Felina, is everything alright? Have I – have I done something wrong?"

She blinked, looking up at him in shock. "Oh, of course not. W-why would you ask such a question?"

Her eyes darted around the corridor, as if she was afraid someone would happen upon them at any moment. It was the action of someone worried about getting caught in the act of doing something shameful. They were only talking, and so this behavior further perplexed the tiger.

"For starters, we haven't had a lesson in the last few days. I know we're working pretty steady on the Feliner, but that never stopped us before."

He waited patiently for his explanation as the girl fidgeted and shifted her weight from foot to foot, deftly avoiding his gaze.

"Like I said, just busy."

Tygra sighed, not quite buying the notion, but he could tell she wasn't up to talking about whatever caused her change in attitude. "Fair enough. I only wanted to give this back to you," he added, holding out the leather bound volume she'd given him a few days earlier.

"Oh, you've read it already?" she asked, while taking the volume from him.

His hand brushed hers during the exchange, and she reacted as if his touch burned her. Yes, something definitely was amiss.

He went on with a nod, deciding to let the reaction go unquestioned for now. "It was an interesting read, you were right. I couldn't put it down in the evenings. Although," he admitted, "there were some passages that I couldn't quite grasp and I was hoping you could clarify a few things for me."

She took a few steps back and her nervous fidgeting increased noticeably. "I'm glad you liked it."

He noted she completely ignored his request for help, and felt more than ever that she was determined to avoid him. Her insistence that life had gotten busy simply didn't jibe with her dodgy behavior.

Felina flashed a quick smile and spared a momentary glance in his direction. "We'll have to talk about it later. We're going to be late for the unveiling of the Feliner if we don't hurry."

Before he could respond, she was off in a dash toward the lower levels.

"That was odd," he muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

All the occasion needed was a fanfare, Felina thought as she entered the hangar. After months of planning, weeks of toiling, and a few sleepless nights the Feliner was finally finished. Its creators were proud, and rightly so. What had started as a sketchy idea had made it to completion and now stood, cloth-covered and waiting for the moment when its arrival was announced to world. 

It needed a fanfare. All it got was Snarf's impatience.

"Weeow, get on with it, Panthro," he grumbled. "I've got a pot roast in the oven and if I take my eye off it for more than a minute, it'll turn to cinders."

"Keep your hair on, Snarf," Panthro said good-naturedly. He clapped his arm firmly around the shoulders of his partner in crime. "Allow us a few moments of glory."

"Before it all goes hideously wrong, you mean?" said Tygra, the smile on his face showing that his lack of confidence in his creation was only to tease Panthro.

"But we all know what it looks like," Snarf went on. "Why bother to cover it up?"

"Tradition," said Panthro. "Used to be that every new craft was unveiled. We're a long way from home, true, but I see no reason to baulk our luck. We're doing this properly or she's not leaving the hangar."

Snarf mumbled something discouraging, but Panthro ignored him and clapped his hands to bring everyone to attention. That the other Thundercats were already waiting for him to begin was beside the point; it was the sense of occasion that mattered.

"Fellow Thundercats, Snarf and Velouria," he said, favouring the beaming child in Cheetara's arms with his broadest grin, "I would like to introduce you all to the newest addition in our armoury, the Feliner!"

He grabbed a corner of the grey cloth and gave it a hearty yank. Great ripples of material cascaded to the ground, revealing beneath a squat craft of white and red. Although Felina had seen it often as it was being built, she had not appreciated how fully Panthro and Tygra had carried the feline theme of its name throughout its design. From the front, it gave the impression of a mighty cat crouched on its haunches and ready to spring into action. Beneath the cabin were triangular protuberances that gave it the look of fangs visible in a half-open mouth. Whether they had any practical value or were there for more aesthetic considerations, Felina could not tell. All the same, they suited the look of this craft they had dubbed the 'Feliner'. Stubby of wing and compact in body, it spoke of latent power, like a slumbering lioness waiting for the scent of prey to come within her range.

"Well?" said Panthro, appealing to the gathering for their thoughts and approval.

"It's perfect," said Lion-O without hesitation. "What's its achievable range?"

"Ah."

Panthro deferred the question to Tygra. Felina inwardly winced, a habit she seemed unable to break now whenever Lion-O and Tygra were put in close proximity. She was almost confident that her slip of the tongue would never reach the tiger's ears; after all, Lion-O had his pride, as maddening as it could sometimes be. Even so, she couldn't help but feel that slip, which they hadn't had the time – or more accurately, Lion-O hadn't had the inclination – to discuss yet, was going to cost her somehow. And watching the two of them interact reminded her all over again of her wretched tongue's betrayal of her most secret thoughts.

In some ways, she'd already paid. Her exile from their shared bedroom was the first phase. That had been difficult enough after their renewed intimacy and hope for the future, not to mention Felina had found that move so much easier when she was the one deciding to do so. Being asked to leave had been a whole other matter, and she had a renewed appreciation for how her leaving voluntarily at times in the past must have affected him.

Since then, he had steadfastly avoided being in a situation where she might have the chance to explain herself, and the last wave of feverish work on the Feliner gave him the perfect excuse to avoid her. She had already tried to explain anyway, the few times that their paths had crossed, and he had not wanted to listen. It seemed to suit him to believe the worst of her, she concluded. Although she was guilty of nothing more than a secret crush, for all Lion-O cared, she might just as well have carried her fantasy to fruition. She wasn't sure which hurt most, that he thought she was capable of such an act of betrayal – and that he was likely formulating comparisons once again to her mother - or that he refused to hear her out.

Whatever Lion-O's problem, his refusal to listen to reason was feeding her fear that the other shoe was going to drop and waiting for that was akin to torture. She had seen little of him in the three days between the incident and now.

For all of Lion-O's avoidance of her, she'd done her best to sidestep Tygra. The three of them had quite a dance going on and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. She simply hoped she could avoid Tygra long enough to come up with a real excuse as to why their lessons must end. She certainly didn't want to give Lion-O anymore fuel for suspicion.

No, Lion-O didn't have to make any decrees that they stay apart this time. She was more than willing to oblige, and only wondered if Lion-O was past the point of even caring either way anymore. Even so, if he no longer minded what she did with her free time, she certainly did not want her activities – as innocent as she may know them to be – affect Lion-O's friendship with Tygra. Felina would tread very lightly around Lion-O's wounded ego, hoping in time he would at least have the talk with her he'd promised and maybe then they could work past the mistake.

Dragging herself back to the discussion, she was vaguely aware of the discomfort radiating from Lion-O's general direction as Tygra explained the intricacies of the Feliner's construct. She could tell from his blank expression that Lion-O was having trouble following the description of the peculiar workings of the ship's systems and she guessed that he was very much driven to distraction. He was bound to cut Tygra short.

It came sooner than she expected in a brusque tone of voice that was more than what would be called for.

"As interesting as this is," he said, holding up his hand to stop Tygra mid-flow, "perhaps you'll save it for later. All I asked was how far the Feliner could travel."

"It is not quite capable of space travel, the range is limited to the upper atmosphere at the moment. We are still working on increasing its range, but figured at least normal planetary flight was a priority. Space drives, we can add later."

"Thank you," Lion-O said, a touch sardonically to Felina's mind, "that's all I wanted to know. In which case, it should easily be able to handle a long-range search and rescue mission for our three missing Thunderians."

"Not so fast," said Panthro. "Before we start making plans, we need to take her on a test flight to see if she's as good as we think she is."

Not good, Felina thought, casting Lion-O a sideways glance to take in his increasingly vexed expression. As expected, he was not happy with this setback. To her surprise, however, he put his brains to use and came up with an alternative instead of throwing a fit.

"Well, can't we do both at the same time?" he suggested.

Panthro considered this proposal. "No reason why not. As long as we take it easy."

"Great," said Lion-O. "Now we're getting somewhere at last. How soon?"

"She's ready to roll."

"Then let's not wait any longer."

"You're coming?" Panthro said, uncertainly.

"Is that wise?" Tygra added.

For the second time in as many minutes, Felina caught herself wincing again, knowing how Lion-O was bound to react to a questioning of his decision by Tygra of all people. Again, he surprised her with what seemed like a mild reaction.

"Don't you have faith in your creation?" he said with a smile.

"Of course, but a test flight is not without certain risks. My concern is that there may be some unexpected fault that we overlooked in the Feliner's design and construction. Under those circumstances, it would be better if one of us took your place."

"And let you have all the fun? No, I've made my decision. I will be going."

"He's right, you know," said Panthro. "You are Lord of the Thundercats and if something should happen to you--"

"Then Tygra as head of the Council will take my place. That's why I'm going and he's not," Lion-O said. "Just in case, I'll leave the Sword of Omens, so if the worst does happen, you won't have too far to look for it. Besides," he added, "if something does go wrong, we'll want someone to come our rescue that knows what to do. You don't mind filling the role of support team, do you, Tygra?"

Of course he didn't, Felina thought, watching his slight shake of the head. Then again, Lion-O had not left him much choice.

It made sense, but she had the same worries as the others. True, it may seem absurd to try to protect Lion-O from danger – it was pretty much a fact of his life that danger would follow him nearly anywhere. However, that was exactly the point in her mind. He already had enough danger on his plate with Mumm-Ra and the Mutants always lurking in the shadows, plotting his end. Need he foolishly invite more harm to himself?

She thought of voicing these concerns, but at the last moment, kept them to herself. Lion-O, she knew by now, was rather head strong and likely wouldn't appreciate the continued questioning of his decision.

"And I think Felina should come with us," he said, turning to her, after having handed over the Sword to Tygra for safekeeping. "You had nothing planned, did you?"

Felina blinked and sputtered, shocked that he would chance a glace at her much less invite her along. He must have something in mind, she concluded, but what?

"Why me? I have no technical knowledge."

The slight rise of one of Lion-O's eyebrows showed exactly what he thought of that.

"I want you to come because you have a history with the missing Thunderians. If we do find them, you may be needed."

"Me?" she questioned, still amazed he wanted to share the tiny cabin of the ship with her of all people.

Lion-O shrugged. "You met them. You know what they're like, and things about them. If they're hurt, you might be able to provide us with information we can use to save them. Plus, it's always nice to see a familiar face. You'll come?"

She was aware that the other Thundercats were watching her to gauge her reaction to this. She was also aware that she had hesitated long enough before delivering her answer. What would they make of that?

"Yes, of course I'll come, if I can be of help," she conceded softly. And since he was leaving the Sword behind, she would leave the Book as well.

Lion-O seemed satisfied with that, and as he busied himself with pre-flight preparations with Panthro, she couldn't help but wonder if he had some other reason for asking her along.

* * *

The verdant forest was gradually thinning and giving way to broad grasslands as far as the eye could see. From his position in the co-pilot's seat, Lion-O had an uninterrupted view of Third Earth's gently undulating terrain. Every now and again, they would pass over a herd of grazing quadrupeds, the like of which he had not seen before. Startled by the Feliner's shadow, they would wheel and scatter, like ants before a flood. This high up, with only the clouds for company, Lion-O was beginning to appreciate just how little they knew of their adopted world and how much was left to explore. 

Even with the Feliner, it promised to be a daunting task finding their missing countrymen. The ship was already proving its worth, providing long-range scans of areas that the Lair's limited scope could only hint at. So far, they had found that a greater part of the southern landmass contained areas hostile to most life forms. Near the planet's equator, mountain ranges had formed from turbulent upheavals in the distant past and still spewed lava from cracks in the earth's surface. A pyrotechnic display had accompanied the Feliner's passing, which, while being spectacular, had also given Panthro a chance to test the ship's heat shielding. There had been an uneasy moment when they had passed through a black cloud of emissions that had caused the outside temperature to rocket to over several hundred degrees, but to everyone's relief the cabin had remained pleasantly cool.

Leaving what Panthro had dubbed the 'Volcano Zone', they had headed northwards across a sapphire-coloured ocean, its smooth surface marred in places by the rude upthrust of an underwater vent that had created an island paradise from so much barren and boiling rock. Back over land, the earth assumed a mantle of dusty yellows and browns, where the harsh summer sun had robbed the vegetation of its moisture and its life. Further on, the land turned to grey rock and lifted mighty mountains to meet the wandering ship. It was only by watching the changing landscape that their speed could be truly appreciated. They had covered half a continent in a day and the Feliner showed no sign of Tygra's feared malfunctions.

Nor did Panthro show any sign of wanting to head for home. He was clearly having fun, and Lion-O had to admit to a little of that himself. Third Earth was full of surprises and, although they had had few readings for the Thundranium that might give them a location for the missing Thunderians, it had not been an entirely wasted day.

On a practical note, they had found at least five possible areas where a decent Thundrillium yield could be obtained. More than that, he had learnt that Third Earth was a beautiful world. Up here, the lumps and bumps of the landscape were smoothed into a carpet of colourful uniformity. The machinations of the Mutants were long forgotten as they had flown through tumbling waterfalls or admired the luxuriant array of greens of tropical jungles on isolated ocean islands.

The only stain upon this world of beauty and variety was Mumm-ra. Their travels had made Lion-O more determined than ever that his evil should not win and claim mastery once again over this land. Indeed, thinking back to his and Felina's adventure in time to discover the withered mummy's origins, he would have to make it a point to study over the information they gleaned from that again and see if there was any clue to a weakness – some way to rid them of his evil once and for all. He made a mental note.

When he ventured these thoughts, he noted that only Panthro had made the effort to agree with him. Felina had said little throughout the flight and when he glanced back at her, he found her asleep. So much for being impressed, he had thought. He didn't know how she could sleep with such sights before her. It was just wasted on some people. Perhaps if it were written in a book, she'd be more enthused.

Still, he had to admit that they had been out long enough. His stomach was reminding him that breakfast was hours ago and he hadn't eaten since. Lion-O remembered Snarf mentioning a roast earlier, and it was probably about ready to come out of the oven. He had seen so many wonders that his eyes were tired and his brain was struggling under the strain of taking so much in. It was time to head for home.

"I'm ahead of you there," Panthro said when he suggested it to him. "We're already on our way. Once we get past Hook Mountain, it'll be plain sailing."

"Are you expecting trouble then?" Lion-O asked, sensing that there was something he was not being told.

"Well," Panthro said cautiously, "we'll have to see. I doubt it, but we'll have to take it easy."

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about."

Lion-O sighed. He knew it had been too easy. "Tell me. Saying there's nothing to worry about only makes me worry more."

Panthro grinned. "Can't get anything past you, can I? In that case…" He paused and Lion-O could tell that he was choosing his words carefully. "We're experimenting with a lighter fuel mix. Cuts down the amount of Thundrillium we use, you see. Only Tygra was concerned that it wouldn't be able to cope with lower temperatures."

This _was_ something to worry about. Putting down in the snow if the fuel failed was not a prospect he relished. "How confident are you that it will work?"

"Ninety per cent," said Panthro. He pursed his lips and reconsidered. "Seventy-five. No, make it fifty per cent."

Lion-O almost started out his seat at this news, and was vaguely aware of a gasp coming from the occupant seated behind them, telling him Felina was now awake and worried, too. "You mean there's a good chance we won't make it?"

Panthro shrugged unconcernedly. "And a good chance we will. Take it easy, Lion-O. Sit back in your seat and let me do the worrying."

He did as he was told with reluctance. "Isn't there another way home?"

"Nope. We're almost out of fuel as it is. This is the most direct route. Besides, what better time to test the Feliner for cold? That's what we're out here for." He looked over his shoulder at Felina. "You all right back there?"

"Yes," she replied weakly. "Panthro, if we crash, what will happen?"

"Not a lot," he said with easy confidence. "She's one tough little ship, this Feliner. We built the shell out of stuff we salvaged off our wrecked flagship, so it's space-tough. It'll probably be a rough landing, but you can't have everything."

"And there's me worrying," said Lion-O.

Panthro grinned at him. "We'll be back at the Lair before you know it. Bet you anything you like."

"Just get us home and then we'll talk about it."

At that, Panthro laughed and returned his attention to the flight controls. The Feliner was cruising at a low altitude, showing no sign that the increasing cold was affecting it. To be sure, Lion-O kept one eye on their heading and the other on the downward crawl of the temperature gauge. At minus 20 degrees, the limit seemed to have been reached, then the gauge twitched down a fraction. A light began to flash on the main control board.

"What's that?" Lion-O asked.

"Nothing to worry about," said Panthro, tapping its red-coloured casing. "Probably just a malfunction." Another light came on, this time accompanied by a warning beep. "Not so good," he said. "The fuel's starting to freeze. The engines are being starved. We're running on vapours. I'll have to put her down."

An audible whimper could be heard from Felina.

"Where?" said Lion-O, gazing out of the cabin window.

Below, snow sparkled pink as the rays of the dying sun reached out from across the miles to add a little colour to this icy land. Up ahead, the curling peak of Hook Mountain loomed in the distance. Around it stood its accompanying peaks of ice, waiting for an unwary ship to impale itself on their jagged tips. As landing places went, it was not the best of places to put down a ship that was fast running out of control.

"Hold tight," said Panthro, "we're going down!"

In that instant, Lion-O felt a wave of concern for his mate and glanced round to find that she was clinging to her seat with her eyes tightly closed. Feeling the weight of his gaze, her eyes flashed open and fixed on him. The fear he saw there caused a wave of guilt hit him. What on Thundera was he thinking, bringing her on a trip like this?

What he'd told her about her history with the Thunderians was true. But more than that, he'd wanted to spend time with her, hoping it would ease them into an amicable place for that talk he promised her. If they could handle time in a confined space together, then he reasoned they could handle time alone to discuss the shortcomings of their union.

If he was worried, however, he wished for Felina to be less so. "It'll be all right," he said, trying to reassure her. "Panthro knows what he's doing."

She accepted this information with a silent nod, but the way her hands gripped the harness strapping her to the seat told him she was anything but reassured. He turned back in his chair, at a loss for how to comfort her. From the look on Panthro's face, it was obvious that even he didn't know if they were going to make it down in one piece.

"Take a hold of those controls and help me get her nose up," he ordered. "We're losing altitude faster than I'd like and coming in at too steep an angle."

With their combined strength, the Feliner righted itself and glided in and out of the spires of ice with the lazy grace of a nectar-drunk butterfly. An unrelenting wail told Lion-O that the engines had finally died and that their fate was in the lap of the ancestors. If they landed on a flat surface out here, it would be nothing short of a miracle. Trouble was, this close to Hook Mountain, the ground was increasingly littered with solid ice caps that could do serious damage even to the Feliner's toughened metal body. As he had expected, disaster waited around the lofty tip of a half-buried pinnacle. Another particularly large peak flashed into view and Panthro had to yank on the controls to shift course around it. With one problem solved, another presented itself. Overestimating the amount of force needed to get them out of trouble, he had set the Feliner on a collision course with Hook Mountain itself.

Lion-O held his breath as the mighty mountain filled the forward windows and only exhaled when Panthro had deftly managed to manoeuvre the ship out of harm's way. It was a close thing and as it staggered by, the Feliner's starboard wing clipped the edge of the glacier. The ship's progress was abruptly halted and it bumped to rest on the snowy slopes of Hook Mountain.

"Well, thank Jaga that's over," said Panthro. "Everyone all right?"

Felina mumbled something from the back and Lion-O added his own agreement.

"What now?" was his next question.

Panthro smiled. "We have a support team, remember?" He punched the communicator only to be met with a wall of ear-splitting static. Adjusting the frequency only succeeded in changing the pitch of the whine and finally he closed the channel. "Temporary hitch, that's all," he said in answer to Lion-O's inquiring gaze.

"You mean we're stuck here?"

"For the time being," said Panthro. "Tygra will realise something's up when we don't call in. Funny thing that, the communicator not working. Must be a storm brewing." To back up his assertion, he gazed heavenward out of the cabin window at the darkening sky. "We should be safe enough here till it passes."

"But what about--" The words died on Lion-O's lips as a shudder passed through the ship and somewhere outside a low rumble sounded not too far away. "What was that?"

"Uh-oh," said Panthro. "Avalanche!"

Lion-O followed his pointing finger to where a giant wave of white was washing down the mountain carrying all before it. Great lumps of snow bounded before the body of the surge, eagerly rushing ahead to announce the arrival of something much more deadly.

"That landing of ours must have tipped it off," said Panthro. "What a sight!"

"We're about to be buried beneath a ton of snow!" said Lion-O. "There's nothing pretty about that."

Panthro shook his head dismissively. "It'll pass us by, mark my words."

Lion-O wasn't sure how he knew, but a moment later the race of snow had altered course and was rapidly speeding down the slopes away from them. The outer fringes still came close, however, and the Feliner was swept up in a dizzying carousel ride that spun the ship round and round until a mass of snow brought it to a halt, just several dozen feet before a menacing crevasse.

When his brains had unscrambled, Lion-O found himself staring at snow piled high on the Feliner's nose up to the cabin windows. He didn't need Panthro to tell him that they were now partially buried. Worse still was Panthro's announcement that the impact had knocked out the last of the Feliner's functioning systems. The ship was dead and cold, and likely to get colder as the outside temperature permeated its metal body and insulation. And it was only going to get colder overnight.

"Pity you didn't bring the Sword of Omens," Panthro said. "With a little help from our friends, we could be out of here in no time."

"Sadly, that's not an option," said Lion-O. "Nor is sitting here waiting to freeze to death. I have a better idea."

"Yes?"

"We stay overnight with Snowman. His home isn't too far from here."

Panthro gave that idea the thumbs-up. "Good thinking. We should be able to radio the Lair from there."

"If I can remember where it is," Lion-O said with a frown. "It was somewhere on Hook Mountain, I know that."

Thankfully, the problem had resolved itself by the time he had helped Panthro lever the cabin roof open. Snowman was heading across the snow towards them, ice lance in hand and mounted as ever on the sturdy Snowmeow. The cat padded up to the downed ship and sniffed it with suspicion.

"Greetings, Lion-O," said Snowman. "It has been too long. What brings you here to Hook Mountain?"

Lion-O had just finished helping a somewhat reluctant and very shaky Felina out of her restraints, and in spite of his roller coaster of emotions over the last few days, managed to smile down at her genuinely when she clung to him a moment. He was glad they were all right, and gave her shoulders a slight squeeze before releasing her.

"Fuel problems," said Lion-O, gesturing to the half-buried ship. "We had to crash land and I'm afraid might have set off this avalanche."

Snowman nodded sagely. "Such things are not uncommon on Hook Mountain. The heat of high summer makes the stability of the snow hard to judge."

"This is high summer?" said Felina through chattering teeth. "It's freezing out here."

"This is mild," said Snowman. "The winters here can be bitter." His attention switched back to their predicament. "May I be of some service?"

Panthro scratched his scalp. "Not unless you've got a Thundertank to pull us out and a couple of gallons of Thundrillium fuel mix to get us on our way."

Snowman digested this news soberly. "All I can offer is my home. You are welcome to stay the night for such ventures as you propose are best undertaken in the light of day and as you can see," he said, gesturing to the skies, "dusk is at hand and a blizzard is blowing in over the mountain."

"Thank you for your hospitality," said Lion-O. "We are most grateful."

"Then come," said Snowman, wheeling his mount around. "A hearty meal and blazing fire will soon restore your spirits."

It felt like a long trudge, although Lion-O supposed that any amount of time spent out in these freezing temperatures would seem like an age. Felina in particular was feeling the effects of the cold. He had noticed her shivering and felt sympathy, but knew there was little he could do about it. Had he a cloak to hand, he would have given it to her. But all he had was the clothes he stood up in. They had not prepared for these sort of conditions, much less the prospect of a night away from home, so they would just have to do the best they could.

After a trek during which his legs lost all feeling, the spires of Snowman's abode finally came into view. It looked a little different to the last time Lion-O had seen it and some of the uppermost towers showed definite signs of having melted. The hazards of the changing seasons, Lion-O supposed. Come the winter, Snowman would have plenty of time for repair and restoration.

At their approach, the drawbridge slammed down and welcomed them into the sparkling interior. Melting snow had created dripping ice stalactites in the main hall that glowed in the candlelight of the chandeliers. It was all very fairytale, but Lion-O was in no mood to appreciate it. He staggered past the finery and was grateful for the increasing warmth that seeped into his cold body. When Snowman stopped at a room and pushed open a door, a rush of hot air hit him full in the face and brought the blood back to his stiff cheeks.

"Your room," explained Snowman. "I hope you and your lady will be comfortable here."

Lion-O took one step in and stopped. The chamber was warm and spacious and had a double bed. He could feel Felina staring at him, but here in front of a most gracious host was no time to start airing their differences.

"Yes, this will suit us very well," Lion-O said. "You have our thanks, Snowman."

"It is the least I can do," he said. "While you freshen up, I will prepare a feast. Come when you hear the gong. Now, friend Panthro, your quarters are next door."

So saying, he pulled the door shut with a large, bear-like hand and left Lion-O alone with Felina. The situation was intensely awkward. This was the first time he had allowed himself to be alone with her since the incident. He'd used the time to mull over their whole situation, not just the latest incident, and he did have an indication of where he stood. But he hadn't planned on dealing with it here, although it would be a long night either way, he suspected.

"You take the bed," he said. "I'll make do with the couch."

He tested it for comfort and found it to be soft and yielding. It promised a better night than the Feliner had offered. For her part, Felina had accepted this compromise without comment and sank down on the bed to remove her boots. Lion-O watched as she rubbed her cold toes and decided it was time to state his case.

"For the sake of outward appearances, Felina, we'll have to grin and bear this situation," he said. "Snowman is a good friend and a close ally."

"I know," she said. "I'll try not to embarrass you."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

She turned and eyed him with a bit of a forlorn look but said nothing before going back to the task of warming herself.

He went about making himself comfortable on the soft sofa, taking a cue from Felina to slog off his own boots as well. The heat of the fire felt good on the numb extremities.

Awkward silence settled in and he knew he owed her the talk he'd promised, even if Snowman's castle hadn't been his ideal place to hash it out in. Lion-O had to admit he was impressed that she hadn't pushed or needled him the moment they were alone together. But then, aside from a few stolen moments where she'd gotten the courage to try to plead her case in the prior days, she hadn't been much of anything like herself.

He knew her slip had also caused her considerable anxiety and embarrassment as well, but even knowing this, he couldn't just simply forgive her the mistake and move on like it'd never happened. It affected him in ways he couldn't quite describe, and it had really been the death of the fresh start, what he had viewed as their last chance to make their marriage work. He saw no reason to keep her waiting any longer. She deserved to know where he stood once and for all.

Days had passed, and no matter how he'd weighed things, he kept coming back to the same conclusion. It was, he'd determined, the only way they could weather their rocky relationship and still have a shot at remaining friendly. How she may react to the news, he could only guess. Though part of him wondered if she might even be a little relieved. There was just one way to find out.

Remaining seated, he cleared his throat hesitantly before calling to her. She turned, pausing from the task of rubbing one of her feet, to look to him expectantly. He patted the seat beside him, beckoning her to sit.

Without words, she complied, looking to him with measured uncertainty as she took her place there. Lion-O tried to muster a smile, but it faltered and waned before it could really form on his lips. There wasn't going to be an easy way to begin, so taking a deep breath, he decided to just get it all out in the open.

"Felina, as I'd promised, we need to talk about…us," he began, to which she simply slowly nodded, and he thought he detected a hint of dread in her expression. "I've been giving the subject a lot of thought, and I can't get away from that fact that, despite all our efforts, we can't seem to get along – we're not connecting. In fact, we seem to be driving each other farther away. Given that, I think it's best we admit defeat and go our separate ways. This isn't going to work."

Felina sucked in a sharp breath, and he knew whatever she'd been dreading, this announcement was far worse. He couldn't imagine her reacting any different if he'd smacked her across the face, and it hurt him to see her in such pain. In his heart, he knew this was probably how she would react – the hope of relief had been more wishful thinking on his part as if a breakup could ever be that quick and easy. Truth be told, admitting defeat cut like a blade for him as well.

He watched helplessly as she struggled wordlessly for a time, the firelight casting shadows on her face that only intensified her reaction.

"W-wait," she stammered, her tone strained. "You said we'd talk. This is just you making a decision without hearing my side. Please, hear me out."

Lion-O closed his eyes for a moment. He had a pretty good idea what she was going to say, for he'd already come to the same conclusion himself. Of course nothing had actually happened between her and Tygra. Tygra, for one, would never stray from Cheetara. And even if Tygra had been unattached, he'd never betray a friend – it wasn't in him.

But that revelation didn't change the conclusion he'd drawn, for this fantasy of hers was merely the last straw. There had been so much more before that, and it added up. And now, knowing about her secret desires for Tygra made it all but impossible for him to touch her again, without wondering if she was responding to him or wishing he were someone else.

However, he'd listen to her if only for her benefit.

"Okay," he conceded softly.

She turned, tucking her legs underneath her as she faced him, and laid a hand upon his shoulder. "I swear on the Code nothing happened between us. I just let a silly fantasy go too far. I was lonely, and spending a lot of time with Tygra, and my mind wandered. It meant nothing," she said in a rush, and he couldn't bear to look her in the eye.

"Oh, it can't end like this over one word. We can work on this. We can get through it. Don't give up," she begged when he had not response.

He shook his head slowly, while feeling her grip on his shoulder increase. "It's not just about that, Felina," he gently explained. "I hate giving up on us more than anything. Giving up goes against my very nature. But what I'd hate more," he added, plucking the courage to glance her way and catching her glistening eyes, "is that we'd end up hating one another if we go on. I loved you, Felina. I don't want to resent you."

She gasped and went wide-eyed, sinking back on her heels, but he looked away again when he spotted tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

She was unwilling to accept it, and sprung off the couch in favor of positioning herself before him on her knees so that he'd have to face her. She took his face into her hands, ensuring that he look at her.

"No, no. The fresh start – it was wonderful – it was working before…before that. We can go back there. We can have that again and not mess it up. I've learned from my mistakes. Please. Give us one more chance. No more games. It'll be different this time, I swear."

She just wasn't getting it, he thought sadly. He felt hot tears sting at his eyes, as he gently gathered her up onto his lap and held her to him. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head lightly. "I'll always care about you, but this…it's for the best. You'll see that too, in time."

She sobbed into his chest, voicing her disagreement with his conclusion between sobs. No, they couldn't really split up – not in the sense of no longer being husband and wife. Tradition didn't allow for it. But an emotional divorce is what they needed, he knew, or they ran the real risk of not being capable of even a friendship in the future. And that was his hope, that in time, they could be friends. Perhaps without the pressure and expectations put upon them – and having more time to mature themselves – they could even be more than that again someday. But for now, their efforts to get close and be happy romantically were jeopardizing their chances at every turn. He was sure – this would be for the best in the long run. He hoped she would understand.

She lifted her head up and rested her forehead on his. "But I love you. Please," she begged in a near-whisper, still unwilling to let go.

In his heavy heart, he'd long realized that love was simply not enough sometimes, and it was a hard revelation to come by. If that were all it took, they certainly wouldn't be in the place they were now, as clearly they felt love for one another. As tempting as it was to give in to her pleading, he steeled himself to retain his resolve. Their past history loomed strong, and it overrode his willingness to forgive it all and grant her request. He merely hoped this didn't backfire and she ended up hating him for the decision.

"I'm sorry," was all he could manage amid his own grief, his voice cracking with emotion.

This only elicited more sobs out of her. He held her tight while his own tears threatened to spill over. Further heartbreak for both of them was spared by a knock on the door as Panthro put in an appearance.

"Everything all right?" he asked. "You didn't come downstairs when the gong sounded."

The struggling couple quickly tried to dry their eyes and regain their composure.

Panthro looked rather uncomfortable. "Oh, uh, sorry to interrupt."

"We didn't hear it," said Lion-O. "We'll be there shortly. Extend our apologies for our tardiness to Snowman."

"Will do," the panther replied before ducking back out, making little effort to hide his relief.

"You go ahead," Felina said softly as she slid off his lap. "I'll be there soon. I-I need to freshen up."

Lion-O lingered a moment before nodding his acceptance of this plan and heading out to the dinner he was no longer quite so hungry for.

* * *

Felina stood in the bathroom of their bedroom suite trembling and trying her best to get a hold of herself. 

Her mind raced, going over the conversation Lion-O and she had just had, and unbelieving of what she heard. Though part of her was angry that this 'talk' was little more than a decree on his part to the end of their romantic relationship, the larger part of her felt simply defeated and devastated.

She sorely regretted all the time she'd spent wishing he'd been different, envying Cheetara and Tygra, and foolishly putting her energy into petty arguments and paybacks that only undermined their marriage. As much as it hurt her to admit it, Lion-O was right. They'd made a number of missteps that simply had added up to too much to try to surmount without risking coming out of it loathing one another. Being right didn't make it hurt any less, she was certain. The sheer heartbreak was unbearable, as if she hadn't realized how much she'd loved him until now. Now that she'd lost him.

And to think, he'd finally said those words she'd longed to hear from him, only it was in the past tense. He had loved her all along, and she'd been foolish enough to drive him away. Yes, he may have had a part in the failure of their relationship to properly thrive, but at the moment, Felina couldn't help but feel it was her that bore the most blame for its destruction. She didn't know if she'd ever forgive herself, but at the same time, wasn't sure if she could forgive him for giving up. One more chance was all he had to give her and she was sure she could have held up her end of the bargain. No more games. No more daydreaming and idealizing. No more wishing Lion-O were some romanticized dream lover. It would be different, if only he'd let it.

It was as if that slip had been the cry that set off an avalanche, one that sent a build-up of mistakes cascading down until it left their floundering relationship dead and buried. And she mourned that, as imperfect as it was, her mind going over their history together and the times they shared both good and bad. There had been a lot of good times, she knew, and the thought of them made her smile a little in spite of her sorrow.

That was soon replaced by the weight of bitter irony and the heart wrenching realization that those were times she may never experience again. If only she hadn't spent so much time being negative. When they weren't feeling pressure and just relaxed, they really had some great times. But alas, her behavior had really left Lion-O with little other choice as to where to go with their relationship.

She wept anew, feeling pity for herself and for her future. Felina felt sick knowing she'd helped land herself in the loveless arranged marriage she'd always feared. It wouldn't be a first in Thundercat history for such an arrangement to go awry and shift into a place where the couple merely coexisted, tolerating one another. But she'd prayed that fate would not befall her. She'd hoped that even with the added obstacles she and Lion-O faced, that they could forge a love strong and true. That dream was fast withering away.

She leaned heavily on the sink and shook her head, as if to banish the tortured thoughts and bittersweet memories from her mind.

Felina dared not think about the possibility that she could be with child, preferring to cling to the hope that their last and final lovemaking session hadn't been enough to merit success. It was too soon to tell, of course, and only time would reveal if she had yet another nasty surprise awaiting her – to go through a pregnancy alone, for all practical sense of it. Or at least, go through it in a fashion she hadn't considered until moments ago, adding to the litany of life experiences that seemed to always turn out nothing like she'd dreamed they would. No, she'd worry about that later. It was too much for her to consider any further.

Felina concentrated on clearing her mind and taking deep, even breaths. She had to attend that dinner and face them. She'd promised Lion-O she wouldn't embarrass him tonight, and she meant to keep her word. Perhaps, she would show him she was capable of grace and maturity, and maybe he would see and reconsider. Maybe she was just fooling herself. He did say he loved her, in the past sense of the term. It was probably already too late to undo what had been done. Regardless, she could not hide away in the bathroom all evening.

Having calmed herself enough to stop crying, she splashed some water on her face and made her best effort to do what she could to look fresh and unstressed for her big entrance.

* * *

Lion-O was about to glance up at the clock again, from where he sat at the massive dining table inside Snowman's castle, when movement at the door caught his eye. His jaw went lax when he realized it was Felina standing there, looking considerably radiant given the state she was in when he'd left her. 

"Felina, welcome!" Snowman boomed from his perch at the head of the table. "Come, sit down. Eat. There's plenty for all." He made a grand, sweeping gesture with his hand to which she smiled.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized pleasantly, while taking her seat beside Lion-O.

"Don't worry," Panthro assured her. "We know how women are about primping."

"That's right," she replied with a wink.

Lion-O studied her, and although he could see faint remnants of their sorrowful encounter etched on her face, he was impressed at how well she'd pulled herself together. It was then she leaned in close enough for him to hear her whisper.

"I said I wouldn't embarrass you."

He managed a faint smile and felt a pang of guilt stab at him, causing him to almost second guess his big decision. Could he have been too rash? Maybe they could try one more time…

"I already called into the Lair," Panthro was saying. "With the storm that's coming up, Tygra won't be out 'til the morning. So we're definitely in for the night. Thank Jaga for good friends," he added, raising his goblet in a toast to Snowman.

After the meal and some catching up with Snowman, it was time to turn in. Lion-O could tell Panthro was curious about what was going on between the couple, but it would have to wait. He didn't have the energy to get into it twice in one night.

They reached their suite, and Lion-O dreaded being alone with Felina again. At first, it seemed as though she was content to ready herself for bed, respecting their separate arrangements. But then she paused before getting in bed to say something to him.

"I'm sorry," she began. "For everything. And, I understand. But please, don't exile yourself to that couch. There's plenty of room here," she added gesturing to what was indeed, quite an expanse of bed. Big enough for them to sleep far enough apart and still be comfortable.

He crossed the room to stand before her, and stroked her cheek softly, as he shook his head. His wavering early in the evening had given him pause, but for now, he thought it best to stick with his original decision.

"It's not your fault. I can't give you what you need. I wish it could be different."

His heart went out to her, for he never wanted to hurt her like this. She had tried so hard to be strong at dinner, and it was admirable. The failure of their relationship was hard for him to take as well, and he wasn't sure that, if he allowed them another chance, that he could stand it in the event that attempt also failed.

She responded by raising herself up on her toes and letting her lips touch his. He almost responded to the kiss, but his body stiffened and he withdrew. It would be better, he knew, if they had a clean break and didn't cave in to any lingering desire they may have for one another now. It would be so easy to give in to that feeling and spend the night warm in each other's arms, especially considering how vulnerable they both were in the aftermath of the break up. But doing that would only make what he sadly believed to be inevitable that much more difficult. And if they hadn't already succeeding in creating new life, he didn't want to risk making it all but a guarantee – not now, under these circumstances.

It took all his willpower to turn away from her and settle onto the couch for the night.

* * *

At dawn's first light, Lion-O's eyes opened. It had been a long, sleepless night. The couch had not been that comfortable to sleep on after all. It didn't help that his mind was weighted down with not only his personal problems, but those missing Thunderians plagued him. His only hope was that the Feliner would be back up and running sooner rather than later. 

Sitting up, he did his best to stretch the kinks out of his stiffened back, and watched the glowing coals in the fireplace. With a grunt he got up to he stoke new life into the fire and threw a fresh log on for good measure before dressing. He thought Felina might appreciate warmth to rise into, as he glanced at her slumbering form. They would have to get going soon if Tygra was true to his word, and most likely, he would prove dependable as ever.

By the time he was ready to rouse her, it was warm enough in the chamber to be pleasant. He made his way to her bedside and paused for a moment to watch her sleep. Lion-O's mind drifted back to the night they'd spent in the Tabbot Inn and he knew he'd miss the little things, like watching her sleep. She always seemed so contended when she slept, and that in turn gave him comfort.

However, he could tarry no longer. He reached out and gently shook her by the shoulder.

"Time to go," he said quietly, when she opened her eyes.

* * *

The evening storm had made it difficult to re-locate the Feliner, and Panthro's hints that the Sword of Omens would have been useful in that instance did not improve Lion-O's mood, which had darkened with this latest obstacle. But thanks to Snowmeow's keen tracking abilities, not to mention his love of digging in the snow, they soon found their mark buried a foot beneath the fresh snowfall. 

At least they weren't cold, either. Snowman had been nice enough to lend them heavy furs to further insulate them where their natural coats failed.

No sooner had they found the Feliner when the Thunder Tank sped up, and his fellow Thundercats leapt out of it.

"Exactly _how_ did this happen?" Cheetara asked.

Lion-O bristled at the trace of amusement in her voice, as though she found the incident somehow amusing. "Our fuel froze. We crashed and set off an avalanche. Then it got buried under fresh snow. It was only thanks to Snowman that we had a bed for the night."

He felt her studying him critically. "Not a very good night though, from the look of you. You look exhausted, Lion-O."

He suspected that she was fishing for information, having heard Snowman mention that Lion-O had been sharing a bedroom with Felina. If she were, then she would get nothing more from him. It was already galling to be in this situation where they had had to be rescued. Revealing the details of a night spent tossing and turning would be another indignity that he had determined to spare himself. He supposed they'd find out sooner or later what transpired, but he was in no mood to stand around in the snow rehashing it now.

Still, she, along with Tygra, had been good to their word, and had appeared at first light.

"You know how it is, trying to sleep in a strange place," he muttered as an excuse, though afterward, he hoped Snowman hadn't overheard and took the comment the wrong way. With measured relief, Lion-O noticed it appeared that he hadn't. Furthermore, Cheetara seemed willing to drop it in favor of getting down to business.

The Thundertank made light work of heaving the Feliner from its icy tomb and now Tygra and Panthro were assessing the damage. Their expressions as they exited the cabin did not give him much hope.

"Not good," said Tygra. "Looks like the impact did a fair amount of damage."

"How long to repair it?" Lion-O asked.

Panthro shrugged. "A week or so, I guess. We'll have to strip her down and find out exactly what's gone wrong."

Lion-O cursed, much to Cheetara's disapproval. "Sorry," he said, "but it's how I feel. It's another setback. At this rate, by the time we do find those missing Thunderians, they'll be as old as the hills."

"Another week won't make much difference," Tygra said reasonably. "If they have been in the proximity of Thundranium this long, I don't rate their chances very highly anyway."

"Yes, you're quite right, Tygra," Lion-O conceded, checking his agitation. "I just had hopes that we have found them by now."

"We will," said Cheetara, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "I have a strong feeling that they are alive and well."

"Feelings are all very well," said Panthro, "but right now we'd like something a little more practical, like some help here to get the Feliner hitched up the Thundertank."

Lion-O took the hint and pitched in. If nothing else, it took his mind off his other problems. A mutual problem they shared, however, sprang to mind as he worked. "We really need to keep tabs on the Mutants and Mumm-Ra, though. They're onto what we're doing, and you know they're going to try to thwart our efforts."

"Already ahead of you on that," Tygra assured him. "We've got the Kittens on a little sleuthing detail. Who knows, they might even unwittingly help us find them. Wouldn't that be ironic?"

Lion-O mumbled his agreement and was relieved when the Feliner was finally hooked up and ready to go. He took the front seat beside Panthro in the front of the Tank, leaving Felina, Tygra and Cheetara to endure the ride in the back. It wasn't long before Panthro's curiosity got the better of him.

"I don't mean to pry," he began. "But something intense was going on between you two last night. Wanna talk about it?"

Lion-O fixed his eyes on the sparkling snow outside. "Not really," he answered flatly.

Panthro, it seemed, was not going to take the hint. "You gotta pick your battles, Lion-O. I've said it before, but you both make things more difficult than they have to be."

Lion-O sighed. "Well don't worry. There won't be anymore fighting." There won't be anymore anything, he added silently. In the light of day, and seeing how raw the hurt still was for Felina, he wondered if his hope of forging a friendship with her was as hopeless as their attempt at romance had been. She'd been withdrawn and quiet all morning, not even trying to put on the front she had the prior evening at dinner. He fully considered the option for the first time that perhaps they would come away with nothing salvaged. Only time would tell. "We took care of it."

"Good!" Panthro said, beaming. Lion-O supposed the old panther thought his advice had actually done some good. He wished it had. "Now, maybe we can all focus on other things for a while. Like getting home to some of Snarf's cooking. I'm starving."

It was true, they'd left before Snowman could offer them up a hearty breakfast and that did sound good. Then it would be back to work on the Feliner and pushing forward with the effort to find the others.

Yes, it was going to be a busy time ahead, and Lion-O was grateful for it. He was sure all he and Felina needed was time to heal, and they would be fine. But the work would allow him the shelter he needed to avoid temptation and the risk of wavering on his decision to break up.

It was, he told himself once again, for the best.

* * *

I'm riding shotgun down the avalanche

Tumbling and falling down the avalanche

So be quiet tonight the stars shine bright

On this mountain of new fallen snow

But I will raise up my voice into the void

You have left me nowhere to go

I love you so much and it's so bizarre

A mystery that goes on and on and on

This is the best thing and the very most hard

And we don't get along

After countless appeals we keep spinning our wheels

On this mountain of new fallen snow

So I let go the catch and we are over the edge

You have left me nowhere to go

I'm riding shotgun down the avalanche

Sometimes you make me lose my will to live

And just become a beacon for your soul

But the past is stronger than my will to forgive

Forgive you or myself, I don't know

I'm riding shotgun down the avalanche

Tumbling and falling down the avalanche

So be quiet tonight be sure to step lightly

On this mountain of new fallen snow

But I will raise up my voice into the void

You have left me nowhere to go

-- _Shotgun down the Avalanche, Shawn Colvin_


	25. Science of Silence

_Chapter 25 of Signal in the Sky  
_**  
Science of Silence  
**By Purrsia Kat & Spaced Angel

_A/N: This will be the final chapter posted on ffnet. I'm just too frustrated with the problems concerning the upload of documents, the editor, and formatting issues to continue here. It's more trouble than it's worth anymore. However, do see my profile for links to where you can continue following the story if you wish. I haven't abandoned the tale - just the posting of it here. Thank you for your understanding._

It had been a long day. In fact, if Snarf was honest, the last few weeks had been long too. They consisted of days that dragged on forever with endless things to do on a list that never seemed to get any shorter. He was used to hard times, but his life recently had been particularly trying. Snarf continued through the halls of the Lair, pondering all the recent turmoil.

First there was the Feliner, which to his way of thinking had taken up too much of everyone's time lately. He had known from the first it was going to be trouble. Hearing that it had crashed with Lion-O, Felina and Panthro aboard had given him a few more white hairs and shaved days off his life.

How thoughtless Lion-O could be sometimes, taking unnecessary risks like that! Tygra had warned him, Panthro had warned him and still he had gone on that wretched ship's maiden voyage. Everyone knew that's when things were most likely to go wrong. Most of all, he should have listened to old Snarf and stayed home where it was safe. Lion-O certainly would be no help to the missing Thunderians dead, but of course, good old-fashioned logic like that always seemed a wasted effort on Lion-O. The boy was going to put Snarf in an early grave if he kept it up, no matter that things turned out well this time. Snarf was certain Lion-O would keep pushing his luck until something bad and irreversible did happen. And this was the day Snarf dreaded most.

He could forgive Lion-O anything of course, but just sometimes he wished that boy wouldn't play fast and loose with his life and everyone else's, as though he imagined he was invincible. Thundera's history was littered with former leaders who had suffered under that same delusion. Their reigns had been brief. Snarf prayed that Lion-O would get wise sometime soon before his name was also added to that infamous list and he went down in history as the nursemaid who had failed to protect his headstrong charge. Snarf had his work cut out for him doubly, given Lion-O was so inexperienced. He had the mind of a boy but the pride of a man, which drove Snarf mad at times.

Then there was that other matter. That something was going on with Lion-O and Felina was the universal conclusion about the Lair. Outwardly, the pair seemed to be getting along again; they appeared amicable, even able to share the same space without creating too much of a stir. Everyone agreed it was an improvement. The atmosphere was less fraught and there wasn't the same feeling of sitting on the edge of a bubbling volcano waiting for the next explosion. It was better, except no one was convinced that it was real, least of all Snarf.

It was too polished a performance. They put on a good show, but just occasionally the facade would show cracks. He would catch Felina staring at Lion-O with a wistful look in her eyes, only to quickly avert her gaze should he glance in her direction. Lion-O too seemed more thoughtful lately and was given to falling into introspective moods where he lost all sense of time and place. It could happen anywhere, but most frequently Snarf found him in his bedroom, lost in thought by the window or bed. He would snap out of it the minute Snarf called his name and the forced smile and mask would go up amid claims that everything was all right.

He was too poor a liar to convince an old hand at this game. Snarf longed to ask him about the problems that he knew kept Lion-O awake at night, but always resisted. The gesture would not be appreciated, he guessed. After all, Lion-O was no longer the cub he had bounced on his knee, but a married Lord of the Thundercats, and as such, Snarf begrudgingly supposed, would have to work out his own problems. Or at the very least, Snarf would have to keep mum unless he was asked for advice. It was difficult at times.

Still, Snarf told himself that age did not stop him being concerned and Lion-O concerned him on many levels. The sleeping arrangements for a start were to his mind unsatisfactory. He hadn't liked to ask why Lion-O and Felina had stopped sharing a bedroom and were sleeping alone again. They made no secret of it and had jokingly said that it was because Lion-O snored and Felina couldn't get a wink of sleep when questioned. He had his suspicions given the cracks in the veneer he'd noticed, but kept his mouth shut for once. The last thing he wanted was to be labelled an interfering busybody again.

But someone eventually was going to have say something, if what he suspected were true. Everyone had noticed that Felina was out of sorts in a way that had nothing to do with Lion-O, although he wondered if the others had the same hunch he did. Something was wrong with her appetite for one thing. Snarf was one to notice these things, and what was strangest was her sudden aversion to foods she used to love – sometimes she even seemed as though the mere scent of them cooking in his kitchen would make her wretch. At the same time, she'd requested some things he'd never known her to eat much of if at all before, and she'd consume them in large quantities as though she were fixated on it. Not that it was necessarily an odd combination of foods, but rather, an interesting choice for her. Again, he was sharp and he noticed these things. He also might be offended by the aversions if he didn't suspect what he did.

Besides food quirks, there were the mood swings and the tiredness of which she often complained. By mid-morning she was yawning and more than once he had gone up to her room to find her sound asleep with her books scattered around her at all times of the day. Even when she was awake, an aura of lethargy hung about her that she seemed unable to shake. It would have been worrying if he hadn't recognised the symptoms. An official announcement about the impending birth of the next Lord of the Thundercats couldn't be too far away and then old Snarf would be needed again. He had to be honest the idea caused quite a stir of excitement within him, so much so that he was careful to consider whether it was just wishful thinking or truly his astute observations of changes in her health that alerted him.

He hadn't realised quite how much he had missed his role until Velouria was born. Up till that day, it was as though he had been treading water, idling away his time with washing, cleaning and cooking just to fill the void left by the abrupt ending of his duties as Lion-O's nursemaid. He had never admitted it, but it had been a wrench. When that accursed suspension capsule had opened and he had been confronted with an aged version of his charge, his feelings had been mixed. Pleased, yes, that Lion-O had survived. Proud that he had become the Lord of the Thundercats he had always known he would be one day. But sad too and somehow cheated. He had imagined that he would have more years and more time to adjust to the day when Lion-O would no longer need him. Cubs grew up fast, this he already knew, but that – that had just been ridiculous! The severing of the bond so abruptly was difficult to take. He had gone to sleep needed, with Lion-O as his whole world, and awoken to find himself devoid of purpose. He had grieved without knowing it, for the years that Lion-O had snatched from him and for himself, for the charge he had lost.

Then little Velouria came into his life. She was a blessing for them all. Cheetara and Tygra were more than pleased of his help and he was happy to devote as much time as he had to the child. It wasn't quite like Lion-O all over again; after his birth, Snarf had been placed pretty much in sole charge of his upbringing, which was traditional for the busy Lord's clan. His role intensified when Lion-O's mother was lost, and then later leaving the aged and blinded Claudis to struggle as the sole parent. Snarf had been out to prove he was more than up to the challenge and extra burden.

This time, he had had to learn a new role, as a support to her parents rather than giving the orders. It had been difficult not to interfere too much at first and he had gradually learned his place in this new pecking order. To some extent, it suited him to take a back seat for a change and defer ultimate responsibility to her parents. In these past months, he had found joy in just being with Velouria and watching her grow up without pressure on his shoulders as to how she was turning out. It was a role he cherished and one he capitalised on whenever he could.

Just like now in fact. He had heard Cheetara saying earlier that she was tired and he immediately offered to take Velouria off her hands for the evening. She had been immensely grateful and he had been only too happy to oblige. So tonight, it would just be Velouria and him, with candy fruit splodge to share and a book about the mystical snarfs who lived in Thundera's forests. It promised to be an enjoyable evening for all.

Passing Felina's door, however, he was disconcerted to hear the sound of someone retching. He tapped on her door and after a few moments, Felina appeared looking worse for wear. She rested her head on the arm she was using to support herself against the doorframe and asked what he wanted in a voice that sounded weak and ill.

"Weeow, are you all right?" he inquired with concern. "Have you been sick again?"

She nodded.

"That doesn't sound right to me," he went on. "That's the fifth time in as many days to my knowledge. You should let Tygra have a look at you."

"No," she said quickly. "I mean it's nothing. I'm all right. It will pass."

"I don't think it will, Felina. At least, not for several months."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "What are you implying?"

"You might forget that I've served the nobles of Thundera for decades, and I know the tell-tale signs that a cub is on the way."

Her head jerked up at that. "No, you're wrong," she insisted. "Besides, Cheetara never got sick with Velouria. Being sick means nothing, other than it's something I ate."

Snarf bristled at the implication, and decided not to point out that not everyone does get sick when expecting so her rationale was thin at best.

"Brrr, there's nothing wrong with my cooking."

He had to seriously wonder why Felina was so bent on not even considering this possibility. He would have thought if she were in this condition, it was something she and Lion-O had both wanted. After all, it was fairly easy for a Thunderian female to avoid an unwanted predicament if only they paid heed to their most fertile times. True, the two of them had been sleeping apart for a time, but even so, it took time for these symptoms to show and allowing for that, the timing was perfect.

"A flu bug or something then. I'm going to bed." She turned to disappear back into the dark confines of her bedroom.

He eyed her critically, not believing one word of it. It wasn't just her retching, but all the other little clues that added up which convinced him she was expecting. Her denial was baffling, but he decided he'd play along for now.

"I see. Well, if you need anything, you just give old Snarf a call and I'll come running."

After a few mumbled words of gratitude, she retreated back into her room and closed the door on him. Just a flu bug indeed, he thought to himself. Still, it wasn't his place to pry. The couple would make the announcement when they were good and ready.

As he continued on his way down the corridor, another thought struck him.

Perhaps the couple's odd relationship of late had something to do with her condition. Felina certainly seemed to be having problems coming to terms with it and he could only imagine what Lion-O must be feeling. If they did know, then they were playing it very cool. There again, Felina was very young and he wondered if she knew what was really happening to her. Either way, he resolved to have a quiet word with Tygra about it.

* * *

No sooner had she closed the door on the outside world than her own surroundings began that dizzying, stomach-churning dance that made her head swim. Felina leant against the door and closed her eyes, willing the rising nausea away. Now, as before, it would not be denied. 

She only just made it to the bathroom and emptied what was left of the meagre dinner she had managed to get down earlier into the toilet bowl. Sick until only dry retches were left to strain her burning throat, she reached a trembling hand to the chain and flushed the rancid smelling mess away. That done, she lay upon her back on the cool surface of the tile floor and allowed herself a few self-indulgent tears.

When the sickness first started, it had come on gradually and limited itself to the mornings, when she could hide away from breakfast and appear later without arousing suspicion. Lately however, it was plaguing her at any time of the day or night. It could strike without warning, prompted by a smell or the sight of dinner, even if such foods had been long-beloved favorites – for some reason those dishes no longer appealed to her palette and her stomach had an unkind way of letting her know it if she indulged herself anyway. Just the thought of food had provoked it this time and she had spent the better part of half an hour bent over the toilet bowl.

So now she was crying, not because her stomach hurt or because she was ill and alone, but because of the possible implications. If she was pregnant - and even Snarf had come to the same conclusion - then it had happened at the worst possible time.

She wondered why she was so surprised really. It was just her luck. Felina pondered how out of her mind she had been to ever agree with Lion-O to try to start a family, hindsight notwithstanding. She was scared and miserable even without the added stress of his essentially dumping her but weeks prior. Of course, he probably never dreamed the attempt would be successful on the first try, but that didn't make it any less reassuring. The idea of having a baby with him had seemed so romantic and bonding at the time, but the reality simply paled by comparison. She'd never felt so ill prepared for something in all her life.

Even in her darkest hours, however, she had never dreamed it would come to this. They had not had the best of starts, but she had never expected Lion-O to drop a bombshell like that. The finality of his decision struck her the most. She had pleaded with him, got down on her knees even, and he would not be moved.

Worst of all, he had added to her misery by finally admitting that he had loved her. If only he had said that once in the present tense, it might have made a difference. But he never had. Only when he had decided that the relationship was over was he ready to admit to his true feelings. Even if she shouldn't have had to hear it and just had seen his efforts as shows of his affection, it didn't stop her heart from breaking.

It was far easier for her to be angry with him once more than worry about her role in the mess – a complete turn-around from how she'd felt immediately post-breakup. It still felt like she'd been punished for uttering one word, no matter what he'd tried to say about it being a series of events that led to their estrangement. Everything they'd been through could be worked on, she felt. But he was content to just throw in the towel and quit. It still shocked her after this much time had passed to think of it. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more humiliated she felt. The humiliation made considering a pregnancy at time add insult to injury.

How selfish he had been!_ He _wanted to end it. _He _wanted them to remain friends. Now that she thought about it, she didn't recall much mention of what she wanted in his self-righteous little speech. And his patronising tone of voice when he had told her it was for the best and that one day she would see that too had been galling. He had spoken to her as though she was a child. Now if she were with child, what was he going to do about that?

Not much, if she knew him. She was sure he'd try to stand by her, but it would be out of duty rather than any sense of love. His pity wasn't what she wanted. If they got back together at all, it wouldn't be because of a baby. Yes, she'd once hoped a child would bring them closer together, but she didn't want it being the **only** thing keeping them together. He had to want to come back on his own accord. Until then, she would manage on her own, just as she always did. So let Snarf go tell Lion-O what's going on. Felina was determined not to let him break her heart all over again. She'd already asked for one more chance and got rejected. She wasn't going to cling to him now that she might be having a baby. That would just be pathetic. She had her pride, too!

At least one person didn't judge her. She'd been to the Treetop Kingdom a few days ago to check on word about the missing Thunderians, when she and Arilla had quite a good talk. Arilla was a good listener, and although Cheetara would have likely indulged Felina's concerns as well, it was nice to have a friend outside the tight social circle of the Thundercats where nothing remained secret for long. Of course, she hadn't flat out mentioned a possible pregnancy, but she had a hunch Arilla suspected. Arilla, in fact, was the one that reminded her not to grovel and to remember that a woman was entitled to have a little pride, too.

Felina had enough of lying there wallowing in her sorrows, sat up, and dried her tears. She wanted to be strong, but the resolve and the execution were often separate struggles. The prospect was almost too daunting for words and she pushed it to the back of her mind.

This was Snarf's fault, putting silly ideas about babies in her head. What did he know? So what if she was tired? The other Thundercats were equally exhausted. The last few weeks had been difficult on all of them. As for the sickness, nowhere had she read that pregnancy made a person sick all day. It was called morning sickness for a reason, after all. And it took more than a few couplings to be successful. From what she'd heard, it took some people years to have children. Cheetara and Tygra were perfect examples of that. Whatever it was making her sick it couldn't possibly be because she was pregnant.

Feeling a little better at that thought, she got to her feet and left the bathroom. Wandering through her book-littered room, she revelled in a certain sense of liberation at seeing her things left exactly where she wanted them. Back in her own room with her own space, she could study as much and whenever she liked and leave her things scattered about the room without having Lion-O moaning about it.

True, she used to be a lot neater. She used to be a lot of things, but either way, she'd convinced herself that the bad with Lion-O outweighed the good. She ignored the nagging voice that asked her why then, was her heart broken, if he were really so insufferable? Why did she reach for him in the middle of the night? Why did she find herself staring at him with sorrowful longing? Why couldn't she stop thinking about that last fateful joining before her embarrassing slip, where her desire for him had never been stronger and his touch had never before so electrified her senses? And why did it hurt her so bad to realize she may never know him like that again?

"He's a stupid cur, that's why," she muttered crossly at her own nagging conscience, feeling immediately bad for the harshness of the barb even as she was booting a small tome across the floor for emphasis.

Her emotions were up and down and all over the place lately, like she was stuck on a wild ride that never ended – with the nausea to match. She was fit to blame her marital troubles for much of that, if not Snarf's cooking or a flu bug, like she'd said.

As for those silly thoughts of being pregnant, she could only laugh at how stupid she'd been to worry herself silly over nothing. Whatever she had would soon pass and she'd be herself again. Free to get on with her life and forget about him. He wanted a marriage in name only, and that's exactly what she would give him seems how her efforts to show some maturity and grace had gotten her nowhere with him in the past weeks.

Determined not to waste another minute locked in the bedroom, she opened her door and peeped out. Snarf had gone, which was something of a relief, but further down the corridor, she could see Tygra approaching. Avoiding him was becoming increasingly difficult now that the repairs on the Feliner were nearly complete and her excuses were becoming less and less plausible. He would accept her reasons for putting off another lesson, but she could tell that he was perplexed and a little hurt by this behaviour. But how could she ever tell him the truth?

She inwardly groaned for no matter how she tried to delve into any of the serious matters she should be concerned about instead, some ugly bit of drama was intertwined in it all. There was just no getting away from it, and that, she thought, was the source of her fatigue. Dealing with it all was finally getting to her.

With another awkward situation at hand, she considered hurrying quickly in the other direction before he saw her and she were forced to lie again. For once, however, the sickness made itself useful. Another wave of nausea abruptly soured her stomach and brought bile into her mouth. Scrambling back into her room, she cursed Snarf's cooking and vowed never to be tempted by his candy fruit pie again.

* * *

Tygra frowned when he saw Felina look out of her room, only to vanish back inside a second later. He was sure she'd seen him and even more certain that she was avoiding him. He'd racked his brains till his head hurt for a reason. Had he done or said something to make her feel uncomfortable in his presence? He didn't think so. Unless she told him, however, he was never going to know. When she was ready, he supposed she'd explain. Until then, it was another mystery along with many others that occupied his waking hours. 

For now, he was too tired to give it any further thought. All he wanted was to fall into bed and sleep until dawn. Finally he could with a clear conscience. The Feliner was almost ready to take to the skies again and this time with more success than on her maiden flight. It had taken a bit longer than Panthro had estimated initially to do it right and proper, but he thought, it would be worth it. They had systematically rooted out every last glitch and she was ready to tackle whatever Third Earth threw at them, providing she didn't run out of fuel. That was always going to be a problem, given their precarious supply difficulties. Hope was on the horizon, however, and he had already consulted Panthro about investigating the possible sites for Thundrillium the Feliner had discovered. Lion-O was all for going without delay, but he had advised caution. They were all tired and needed a rest. Rushing into a Mutant trap unprepared would do them no favours.

The lure of bed was almost impossible to resist and only the low murmur of a voice coming from the nursery made him pause. On impulse, he opened the door, expecting to see Cheetara, only to find Snarf instead. The nursemaid looked up at his entrance and gestured to him to enter.

"Hi, Snarf," he said. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

Snarf smiled contentedly. "You didn't."

He indicated the sleeping child in the crib and Tygra wandered over to gaze down at his daughter. She looked so small and vulnerable, lying amidst a scattering of sheets and toys, and he had to fight the impulse to pick her up and disturb her. Not that she would mind. She was a happy baby and an unusually quiet one at that. Growing up in an extended family, his early memories were filled with the sounds of babies crying and wailing. There had been times when it had been so unbearable he had had to put a pillow over his head and beg for them to stop. Velouria was the exact opposite, due no doubt to the calming influence of her mother, he supposed. She hardly ever made a sound and when she did, it was a muted gurgle. Only her expression would give him any indication of her true mood. At this moment, she looked peaceful enough. Snarf, however, had a worried crease across his brow as he too watched her silent slumbers.

"Is everything all right?" Tygra asked.

Snarf shook himself out of his thoughts. "Oh, yes. She's fine."

"Good. Where's Cheetara? I expected to find her here."

"I told her to take the night off. You both need a rest. She told me to tell you that she's waiting for you upstairs."

They were already on the highest level. Upstairs could only mean she was on the viewing platform in the cat's head. "Thanks, Snarf," he said. "I appreciate you doing this."

"It's no trouble," assured Snarf. "Only..." He paused and turned guilty eyes in his direction. "I hate to say this, Tygra, but have you noticed anything strange about Velouria?"

A finger of ice travelled the length of his spine. "No," he said, trying to act as calm as possible. "Have you?"

Snarf's frown returned. "She's very quiet, don't you think? I mean, she doesn't cry much, does she? Doesn't really make much noise at all, snarf, snarf. Not like Lion-O used to. Now he was a noisy baby. Used to bawl the Lair down he did."

"Well, let's enjoy it while we can. When she's older, I'm sure she'll have plenty to say for herself."

He turned for the door, needing to escape.

"Tygra?" Snarf called after him.

"Yes, Snarf," he said, reluctantly turning back.

"I'd never say anything in front of Cheetara, but have you ever considered that Velouria... well, that she might be..."

"What?"

The icy fingers were back, squeezing around his insides until his gut was a knot of anxiety. He couldn't entirely ignore what Snarf was saying. He'd had too much experience with children not to know what he was talking about. And, if he was honest, Velouria's silence had struck him as unnatural for some time. It had reached the point where he longed for her to be upset just so that she would wail and let him know that she was all right.

Snarf took a deep breath and looked uncomfortable. "That she might be deaf?"

A lance of pure ice was driven through his heart. "No, that's impossible."

"Have you checked?"

"She's fine, Snarf. She's just a quiet baby, that's all." He was angry now out of desperation driven by the horror of what Snarf was suggesting. Determined to prove him wrong, he plucked Velouria from her bed and called to her. "Wake up, sweet pea," he said, softly at first, then louder. "Come on, Velouria."

She opened sleepy eyes and he smiled. "There, Snarf, see. She's fine. She heard me."

"You disturbed her. Of course she woke up, poor little mite."

"No, you're wrong." He replaced her in her crib and stood behind her, out of her direct line of sight. "Watch this."

He snapped his fingers close to her ear and waited for a response. Velouria did not take her gaze from the bouncing animals that hung from the mobile above her bed. He called her name and still she did not stir. Only when he tapped her shoulder did she turn her head to look at him. She beamed up at him and made a strangled sound that could have been happiness or frustration or any number of emotions that she had no way of expressing.

He sunk down in the chair beside the crib and felt his gut lurch. "She is, isn't she?"

Snarf nodded. "I think she is, Tygra. Had you really not noticed?"

He shook his head. "Yes, I had. I just didn't want to think it possible."

"Does Cheetara know?"

"I've never asked her."

"Poor little mite," Snarf repeated, reaching out to pat Velouria's head. "Strange though, she used to cry, when she was a newborn. The deafness must have come on since then."

"Or have been caused by something external." The enormity of what he was saying struck him as the words left his mouth. "The illness she had after we returned from that island..."

"You think it left her deaf?"

"I don't know." He prayed not, though it did seem to be the starting point of her unsettling silence. If he thought back before that, he had to admit she did respond to sound. To think that he had been responsible for robbing his daughter of her hearing was more than he could bear. He got to his feet, needing to put some space between himself and the nursery. "We'll talk about this later. Look after Velouria."

"You know I will," he said. "Poor little mite."

"She's not poor," Tygra snapped, his inner turmoil getting the better of him. "She's got us. We'll help her. I'll find a way to help her. I just..." He held up his hand. "Snarf, I'm sorry. I have to go."

Snarf nodded and accepted this statement in silence. Tygra shook his head. There was too much of that around him lately. Felina being silent about her reasons for not continuing their lessons, silence about news concerning the missing Thunderians, silence for too long from the engines of the Feliner, even silence now in his daughter's room. He needed noise. He needed Cheetara.

He headed out of the nursery and walked straight into Lion-O. Another person who was spending too much time in quiet contemplation, Tygra thought. He saw a question forming in Lion-O's curious eyes, but he could not face an interrogation now.

"I'm sorry, Lion-O, I can't stop," he said, pushing past him.

"But I only--"

"No!" he hollered over his shoulder, filling the brooding air with blessed sound. "Later!"

His flying feet carried him on down the corridor before anyone else could put another obstacle in his way.

* * *

Lion-O watched him go, wondering what he'd done to provoke such a reaction in the normally mild-tempered tiger. If anyone could be relied upon to keep his cool, it was Tygra. Yet the look on his face had been extreme and his manner unusually ruffled. Couldn't have been anything he'd done, Lion-O thought. Perhaps he'd had an argument with Cheetara. Now that would make a change. It was strangely consoling to know that upsets were not only confined to Felina and himself. 

As intrigued as he was, there was little to be gained by hanging about in the corridor. Whatever was bothering Tygra would clearly have to wait. With that thought, Lion-O continued to his room and entered. The chamber was in darkness, save for the silver rectangle of light cast by the moon through the window. Peeling off his belt, he tossed it onto the bed with a sigh. Everything was neat and tidy and ordered. The room lacked mess, in particular Felina's mess. It had driven him wild at the time, but he found he missed the hairbrush left carelessly on the chair, waiting to prickle his behind when he sat down. He missed her clutter in the bathroom and her perfumed soap that he would use by mistake causing him to carry her scent around with him all day. The same fragrance used to linger in the bed sheets but that had faded by now. He missed her nagging him about not putting the toilet seat down, which for some reason he had never been able to fathom irritated her out of all proportion. More than anything, he missed her at night in his bed, warm and gently breathing beside him. He never thought he would admit it, but he missed her beyond belief.

At the time, he was sure he was making the right decision in insisting on their break up. He convinced himself it had been the only thing to do. Otherwise, they risked pushing past the point of no return where they couldn't forge a friendship much less remain lovers. He had told himself that she would welcome their separation, being a sensible woman – surely she could see where they were headed and didn't want to end up bitter and embattled.

Then he had seen her reaction. It had torn his insides to shreds seeing her plead with him for a second chance, the way she had thrown her pride at his mercy. He wished he could erase that memory from his mind, but the harder he fought it, the more it came back to haunt him. At the time he put up a stern front for he really had thought it was for the better good. If only they could tough it out, he was sure that time would heal their wounds and then maybe someday, in the future, they could salvage something of their relationship.

He closed his eyes and silently berated his own stupid pride. Not having her was infinitely worse than having her, he had decided. He would rather have her here thinking of someone else than have to endure another night alone second-guessing his decision. He suddenly hoped she felt the same way – that instead of time making it easier to deal with her absence, he found he was still in love with her as much as ever – and she missed him, too. Perhaps he should lay his fear of failure aside and give it one more chance, as he was no longer so sure this wasn't hurting just as much as another misstep. Perhaps it was time they talked.

Making up his mind, and tossing aside all the stern lectures his conscience had laid on him over the last several weeks about the dangers of backsliding, he set off to find Felina. As expected, he found the door to her room shut and at his knocking he heard her voice call from within.

"It's me," he called out, and a moment later, she appeared in the now open doorway, barring his entrance.

"What do you want?" she asked, forgoing pleasantries.

Her look and her voice spoke of her weariness and he wondered whether he was doing the right thing by disturbing her. He noticed that she seemed a little sluggish lately, but he hadn't realised she was actually sick. Had he done this to her with his insistence on breaking up? If so, it made him feel worse that he already did.

"May I come in?" he asked. "I want to talk to you about something."

She gave him a look that seemed to suggest that was the last thing she wanted, and then grudgingly stood to one side to let him pass. He entered to find the room much as he expected. In the glow of the lamplight he found books on the bed and clothes on the floor. There was even a hairbrush on the chair.

"Felina, about us," he began, taking a deep breath, "we really need to talk about our situation."

She folded her arms. "Do we? I thought we'd already covered that. I mean, I thought **you** already covered that."

He winced, and regarded her sheepishly. He had a sudden fear he was probably going to make matters worse, as he did seem to have a way of saying the wrong things to her. Even so, he drew a deep breath and pressed on. "I'm sorry. I really am. But time has moved on. We've both had the chance to think things over and in view of how things have changed, I think--"

"Changed?" she said, interrupting him, and he thought, regarding him with suspicion. "Have they?"

He was a little taken aback by her forcefulness, but decided he deserved that. "I'm sorry you aren't feeling well. I guess that's my fault."

Hostility burned off her like a raging fire. "Who told you that? It's not true. Please, don't flatter yourself to think you have that kind of effect on me."

Lion-O exercised patience, knowing that his actions before had hurt her and now she was lashing out. In addition, she was right. It did come off as rather presumptuous of him.

"No one told me. I couldn't help but notice though. I thought given the circumstances maybe we could make an effort to be more than civil to each other. It's not working this way either." He decided to throw his pride at her mercy. "I really miss you, Felina. I was wrong."

"You mean you want to try again?" Her tone was filled with suspicion. "No, Lion-O, you were right. Our breaking up was for the best. You told me I'd see the sense of it in time and I have." She gestured to the door. "Now, if you'd go please, I'm busy."

Her curt dismissal stung more than a little. Lion-O had the overwhelming impression that he'd missed something in their conversation that was important, but clearly Felina was in no mood to discuss it. For one thing, if she really loved him as much as she'd claimed, it struck him as odd that she would be so over him by now. But then, perhaps she was still too hurt from the confrontation on Hook Mountain to react any other way. He supposed he should have expected as much, but once again his naivety concerning women and relationships had tripped him up.

He did as he was told, hoping all she needed was more time to forgive him for his thoughtlessness, and was almost out of the room when he paused.

"Felina, I've not done something, have I?" Maybe there was more to it than he'd just rationalized.

"Why would you say that?"

"You seem a little... tense."

"No, Lion-O, I'm fine. I'm... happy."

Not quite the response he expected, but it could have been worse. "Good. I'll leave you to it then. We are still friends, aren't we? I mean, you'd tell me if there was anything wrong."

She grunted something that sounded unfavourable. "Oh, you'll be the first to know. Goodnight."

The closing door almost caught him as he left. Out in the corridor, he tried to pick his way through their conversation to see what she had really been trying to tell him. He had shown concern, she had denied that she was ill and then she'd denied him a second chance, of which he was sure he deserved at this point. But they had parted as friends. A nagging suspicion told him that there was more to it than that, but he was at a loss to know what. Shaking his head in bewilderment, he headed back to his darkened room to sleep away another lonely night.

He had almost reached the door when he saw Cheetara coming from the opposite direction. From the shawl wrapped round her shoulders, he guessed that she had been up in the viewing platform.

"Have you seen Tygra?" she asked. "I've been waiting for him and he hasn't shown up."

"He's around," Lion-O said, deciding not to elucidate on the tiger's strange mood. If they had been arguing, she probably knew already. "I think he was going downstairs."

"He was? That's strange. I told Snarf to tell him to meet me upstairs." Her brow furrowed. "I'd better go and find him to see if he's all right."

"Uh, he seemed a little strained actually."

"He did? Did he say why?"

"No, he shot past me like there were a hundred Mutants on his tail."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound so good. Thanks, Lion-O. Sweet dreams."

He watched her go, reflecting that his dreams would be a whole lot sweeter if Felina were there to share them.

* * *

The light showed under the door of his study and it didn't take much imagination to guess where Tygra had gone. This was where he usually went to ground when he was troubled, although Cheetara found it strange that he should choose to do so at this hour. Whatever it was must have been urgent. 

She had enough respect for his privacy to knock before entering. When he made no answer, however, she opened the door and found him standing by his desk, engrossed in a particularly large tome. He glanced up when he registered her presence and his expression fell a little. Somewhat disappointed by this response, she considered leaving, but he pulled himself together and came over to her.

"I was worried when you didn't come," she said. "And Lion-O said you were in a state. Is something the matter?"

It was a question she didn't really need to ask. She could tell from his eyes that something was troubling him deeply.

"Cheetara, there's something I have to tell you."

She put a finger to his lips. "Come upstairs. I have a feeling this isn't good news and I want to be sitting down when I hear it."

She took his hand and led the way back from where she had come. Up in the cat's head lookout, the air was fresher than the recycled atmosphere of indoors – if a bit chilled from the change of seasons coming on - and there was a sense of freedom that was not limited by four walls. The inky horizon wrapped around them, telling of the presence of a wider universe and peoples who lived and died millions of miles away from this quiet corner of Third Earth. From here, she had watched the progress of the stars and wondered about their creation. For thousands of years before her birth, they had shone brightly in the heavens and would shine still long after her generation were nothing but dimly remembered footnotes in the history of the Thundercats. Viewed like that, how small were their lives, how insignificant. Whatever Tygra had to say could not be so terrible as to cause the stars to come crashing down from their astral glory.

Tygra sat down beside her with his back to the view. She waited for him to speak, trying to read the ills that troubled his soul in his lowered eyes. When finally he did meet her gaze she thought she detected there such sorrow, it was enough to water down their bright amber colouring.

Moved, she reached for him and placed her hand on his knee. "What is it? Tell me."

He drew a deep breath and his hand went to hers. "It's Velouria," he said quietly. "I think... I'm not entirely sure, but Snarf seems to be of the opinion and so am I that Velouria is..." Another deep breath. "Cheetara, I think the fever she suffered has damaged her hearing and left her with acute deafness."

She felt him searching for a reaction from her. "Yes," she said, "I know."

"You do?"

"I'm her mother. I've known for a while."

His mouth dropped open in surprise and then he pulled her to him and hugged her. "I'm so sorry," he said. "This is my fault."

She held him tightly, as if the strength of her embrace would drive away the scar upon their family. "No, it isn't. No one is to blame. Not you, not the Thunderkittens - this has happened and we have to deal with it."

He pulled away and gently wiped away a tear that had escaped down her cheek. "My brave Cheetara, bearing this burden on your own. Why didn't you say before now?"

She sighed and pulled her wrap a little closer about her shoulders. "Because I knew how it would affect you. I knew you would blame yourself."

"If only you hadn't had to rescue me from that island--"

"If only never helped," she said firmly. "What is done is done. There is nothing we can do about it. All that matters is that you are alive and that Velouria survived that terrible illness. You are both still with me, that is all I care about. Now we must look to the future."

He smiled in spite of his sadness. "I thought I would need to comfort you, but here you are, making me feel better."

"Well, I've had longer to think about it. I was upset at first. I was sad for Velouria and all the things she will miss, along with the difficulties she will face. Then I realised that the alternative could have been worse. She's still my daughter, still my little Velouria, but now she's even more special." She reached up to brush a loose strand of his mane from his cheek. "I don't deny that it's going to be difficult for us and her, but I have made her a promise that we will help her every step of the way. She will not miss out on anything if it is in our power to give it."

"You read my mind," Tygra said, twisting his head just enough so that his lips brushed her palm. "In fact, I've already started looking at ways of devising a device to boost whatever hearing she has left. What nature took away, science may be able to replace, or at least replicate it."

Strange how he always knew the right things to say, she mused. At that moment, she knew she loved him more than ever. On impulse, she drew nearer and kissed him, reaching out to his wounded soul and begging him to let her give him the healing he needed. He accepted her offering and reciprocated with a need that left them both breathless.

"We'll go through this together," she said, drawing away enough to see his expression, glowing again with renewed hope.

"As always."

"Because together we can overcome anything, even this."

His hand slid around her waist and he pulled her to him. "Have I ever told you just how much I love you?"

She smiled up at him, knowing exactly what he had in mind. "Not lately. Why don't you refresh my memory?"

* * *

"Disgusting," Slithe lisped, drawing back in his lips in a grimace. "It's enough to make you sick." 

Jackalman craned forward, trying to peer through the lens of the telescopic night goggles that Slithe held inches from his eyes. "What is? What are they doing?"

"Spooning up there for all to see. It's disgusting, yesss."

"Awk, well, you don't have to look," Vultureman squawked. "We are supposed to be on surveillance."

"I have to look somewhere," Slithe muttered. "And there's precious little else going on."

From the comfort of his tree branch, Monkian lay with his eyes closed and listened with mild amusement to the squabbles of his fellow Mutants. There was really no good reason to be out here at all, apart from Mumm-ra's insistence that they shadow the Thundercats and try to discover whether they had yet been successful in finding their missing countrymen. It was a mystery to all why he bothered them with this task, when he bragged constantly about the ability of the Ancient Spirits of Evil to see all and know all. He claimed he was calling upon the greatest power imaginable to scour Third Earth for the accursed felines. Clearly, he wasn't having much success, hence their nightly watch on Cat's Lair. Monkian suspected that Mumm-Ra was still weaker than he wanted to admit, but just in case, he wasn't foolish enough to utter the suspicions aloud. Mumm-Ra irked and weak could still singe the fur off a Mutant's backside and that wasn't something Monkian wanted to endure.

Vultureman had rightly questioned why it couldn't be done from Castle Plun-darr, given their long-range scanning capabilities, but Mumm-ra was having none of it. Secretly, Monkian had come to the opinion that he was making them suffer for the fracas in the forest. Still, the look on Mumm-ra's face when they had cut him down from the tree where the Thundercats had left him was worth a few sleepless nights.

"What are they doing now?" Jackalman was asking. "Let me see!"

"Still kissing," Slithe said. "It's disgusting."

"So you keep saying," said Vultureman. "Is that because they are Thundercats or do you have an aversion to the act itself?"

The atmosphere dropped several degrees and Monkian chuckled to himself in the darkness. Vultureman had a way of needling Slithe that was priceless and the reptilian always took the bait.

"Watch it you!" Slithe growled. "Or I'll make you eat your tail feathers for breakfast!"

"Hmm, I'd like to see you try," Vultureman said contemptuously.

"I want to go home," Jackalman whined, forestalling the inevitable row. "Why are we here?"

"Do you mean in terms of some great galactic purpose or here and now?"

"Er..." Jackalman was hardly the brightest star in heavens and was having trouble with Vultureman's question. "Here and now?" he ventured at last.

"Because we were too stupid to go off with Grune and instead got left here, running around behind Mumm-ra like his tame puppy."

"You might be," said Slithe. "I'm here because I want those Thunderians."

"And because Mumm-ra threatened to fry you on the spot if you stayed in bed," Jackalman reminded him.

"And that," Slithe conceded. "What happened to Grune anyway?"

"Who cares?" Vultureman muttered dismissively. "I knew he was trouble. Never trust a Thunderian, even if they are the enemy of an enemy. You should be happy he's not around bossing us about and leave it at that."

The conversation continued, but Monkian found his thoughts turning back to that phrase: the enemy of an enemy. It fit his relationship with Arilla, although he wasn't entirely sure that made her a friend. An ally perhaps, but not one he would trust with his life. Of course, he couldn't really say that about any of the comrades currently in his presence, so it mattered little.

His caution seemed to be wise for his ears picked up an approaching whistle. He sat up trying to gauge its direction, and a second later an arrow thudded into the tree in the spot where his head had been.

"What in the putrid fog pits of Plun-darr was that?" Slithe demanded. "Someone shooting at us?"

Monkian yanked the arrow free and found the note tied around its shaft. _Lose them and meet me_, it read.

"Hoo-hoo, I, uh, think I should investigate this," Monkian said, jumping down from his branch.

"Your lady friend wanting you again, is she?" Vultureman said, arching his brows inquiringly.

"How do you--" Monkian checked himself. There seemed to be no secret that anyone could keep from him. "I'll be back later," he said instead. "Don't leave without me."

He headed away into the gloomy forest, ears straining to catch any trace of movement that would betray her presence, relying on his ears more than his sight for under the canopy deeper in the forest, the moonlight wasn't much of an illuminator. He was getting better at playing this game, although it still took him by surprise when a blade was slipped under his chin.

"Arilla?" he said nervously.

"Got you, _again_." She deftly released him and returned the knife to its sheath on her belt. "You took your time."

"But I only just got your note."

"Hmm, well, perhaps I expect too much. You are, after all, only a male."

Her tone and manner made him bristle with annoyance. If his sex made him so useless, he wondered, why did she even bother with him? She never could answer that one. "What was it you wanted?" he snapped. "Or did you get me out here just to waste my time with this nonsense?"

"I have something for you," she said. "Information you might find useful."

"About this Nayda thing you were going on about?"

"No, about Lion-O and Felina."

Monkian sighed. Details of the increasingly fractious relationship between the Lord of the Thundercats and his lady weren't what he wanted at all.

"Word is Felina might be expecting."

"Expecting what?"

She stared at him incredulously. "You aren't serious? A baby of course."

"Bully for them. So what?" It wasn't the little ones he cared about. It was the big Cats that were the eternal thorn in his side.

"'So what'?" she echoed. "If you can't think of any reason why that information might be useful, then it's obvious why the Thundercats always beat you."

"No, they don't," Monkian growled. "We've had a run of bad luck, that's all."

She grinned. "Like that episode in the forest?"

He felt his jaw grow slack. How in Plun-darr did she know about that? He was convinced the woman had little else to do but lurk around the forest poking her nose in every else's business.

"That was Mumm-ra's fault," he said, trying to claw back some credibility for Mutant kind. "Anyway, what are you doing out here in the dead of night?"

She gestured to something half-hidden in the shadows. "A friendship offering for the Thundercats. The bounty of the forest has been great this year. We must share our good fortune so that the woodland gods will smile upon us next year."

Monkian investigated the cloth-covered mound and found a dead stag. "Hoo-hoo, I'm a friend. Let me have it."

Arilla slapped his hand away. "Get your own. Willa will know I'm up to something if this doesn't get to the Thundercats. She's already suspicious about that message I told her came from the southern tribes. If she asks them to confirm it, I'll have to make a quick getaway." She laid a hand upon his shoulder. "I can count on you, can't I, if I find myself in need of a bed for the night?"

"Of course," he lied. He'd rather lie on a bed of nails than have that woman inside Castle Plundarr. "Now, I have to get back. You aren't the only one with suspicious colleagues. You find out anything else, you let me know."

"Will do," she said, as he plunged back into the depths of the forest. "After all, that's what allies are for."

Monkian began his trek back to where Slithe and the others were perched but paused when he heard something. Arilla would have been long out of range for it to be her, so he remained still, straining his ears to pick up on any further disturbance.

His gentle breaths and the trees rustling in the breeze were all he could hear at first. And then there it was again, like a footfall snapping a branch.

"Who's there?" he demanded into the dimly moonlit forest, and only got silence as a reply. "Jackalman, if that's you I'm going to pummel you!"

Damn nosy Mutants, he thought to himself as he continued on his way.

* * *

The bell rang insistently. A visitor in the dead of night and no one was there to answer it but the poor sap on guard duty. Panthro accepted his lot and trudged down the stairs, grumbling to himself. Only when it occurred to him that he was starting to sound like Snarf did he check his mood. Just as well, for as he reached the last stair, he met Felina coming from the direction of the kitchen with a glass in her hand. 

"I didn't expect to see you up," Panthro said. "No wonder you're so tired lately."

"I just came down to get a drink," she said. "Who's at the door?"

"Just a Warrior Maiden."

"Funny time to be calling."

"Funny people," he grunted in reply.

She hovered behind him as he went to the door and opened it. Into the light stepped the woman he remembered Nayda saying made her feel uncomfortable. Now what was her name?

"Arilla," said Felina, unwittingly supplying him with an answer when she greeted their guest. "Good to see you. What brings you out this time of night?"

"A gift for the Thundercats from Willa," she said, holding out two ropes to Panthro.

Intrigued, he pulled on them and a hurdle with a bundle was dragged into view. He pulled back the cloth and nodded in appreciation at the sizeable stag on the wicker runners. It didn't escape his notice that Felina blanched at the sight of the stag, which he found odd. She'd been on hunts and surely had seen a carcass before.

"Sorry to call so late, but we maidens do not have methods to properly cool meats so it had to be delivered quickly," explained Arilla. "I was hoping one of you would be on watch. You usually are."

"Don't worry," Panthro assured her, "we have a deep freeze. Impressive," he added. "This all for us?"

"To do with whatever you will," said Arilla, with just enough scorn to make him feel it. Panthro was starting to see why the woman unnerved Nayda. There was always this undercurrent of hostility about Arilla. Her attention turned to Felina. "I trust you'll be able to partake of this offering. My people say the meat is good for women in your condition."

Felina's cheeks coloured and she glanced nervously at Panthro. He thought she actually looked like she was going to be sick. "My condition?" she stammered. "It's just a little sickness."

Arilla's expression changed. "Oh, forgive me. I understood differently. The general consensus after your visit was that you were--"

"I'm fine," she said hurriedly. "Nothing that won't pass in time."

"In that case, I wish you a speedy recovery." She gave a slight bow. "My compliments to the Thundercats."

She disappeared back into the darkness and Panthro closed the door. Felina tried to avoid him and shuffled uncomfortably on the spot.

"I'll be getting back to bed," she said, making her way back to the stairs.

"Felina, is there something you aren't telling us?" he called after her.

She paused. "About what?"

"About you. Everyone seems to know what's going on but me. Now I know you've been acting strangely these past few weeks and say it's none of my business if you like, but if there's a problem, let's deal with it before it gets out of hand."

"There's no problem," she insisted.

He fixed her with his sternest stare and defied her to lie to him. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Her sharp inhalation was enough to confirm his suspicions, despite her abrupt denial. "I'm not."

He shook his head. "Felina, I know the signs. My wife was exactly the same when she was expecting our first child."

"I'm not!"

He held up his hands. "Fine, you're not. But get yourself checked out. I think you're in for a shock."

She looked on the verge of tears. He'd said enough and sooner or later she was going to have to find out for herself. She turned, only to stop suddenly and gasp. He followed her gaze to see what had caused this reaction and saw Lion-O standing on the bottom step. From the look on his face, it was evident he'd heard every word they had said.

"Felina?" he said in a wavering voice. "Is... is it true?"

Her hand went to her mouth. "I don't know."

"I do."

Snarf appeared at the top of the stairs and bounded down to join them. Panthro sighed. Was the whole household awake?

"I thought so earlier." Snarf tapped Lion-O's leg. "You mean you didn't know?"

"No," he said in the voice of someone in a dream. "Felina, when were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know that it's true yet," she said, her tone so insistent it was as though she was determined to convince herself above all. She tried to get past him, but he caught her arm. "Let me go! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

She shook him free and bolted up the stairs. Snarf watched her go with a bemused expression on his face.

"Yep, she's pregnant all right."

Panthro let loose with rolling laughter, Lion-O's stunned reaction suddenly amusing. "Don't look so shocked, kid. You had to know it was possible."

"Yeah, it was possible," he said vacantly. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Panthro folded his arms. "Probably didn't know herself. She's only young and a first time mother, too." He patted Lion-O on the shoulder. "Congratulations. You're going to be a father."

Lion-O looked only fractionally less stupefied than a moment before. It would take time to sink in, Panthro mused. It always did. He could remember the first time he had learnt of his impending fatherhood and recalled disbelief equal to that which Lion-O was experiencing. Watching him now, deep down he envied the joy that would come later when Lion-O held the tiny babe for the first time. Moments like this made his loss fresh again in his mind, and he made a silent prayer to whatever forces lie beyond that Lion-O would never have to feel something else he knew about all too well – that loss that was not quite any other.

Now though was a time to celebrate the moment, not torture himself with the past or what horrors the future could hold. It was time for positive thinking. "I think a drink is in order," he said. "Snarf, get the others, I'll get the glasses. We have a toast to make!"

Lion-O was still looking up the stairs where Felina had disappeared. "Go on without me," he muttered before going after her.

Panthro exchanged glances with Snarf and shrugged. "Maybe it's just you and me then. Let 'em get over the shock."

Before Snarf could respond, the Thunderkittens came tearing through the Lair's front doors, looking a bit shaken and breathless.

Panthro scowled. He knew they had been doing some sleuthing but even he hadn't realized they'd gone back out. Sneaky little pair, they were. But he supposed, that was the idea in this case. "What's going on, you two?"

"Mutants, spying in the forest," Kit managed between ragged breaths.

"Then Monkian left, met with someone else. Some girl," Kat added.

Panthro didn't like the sound of this. "Well, did you see who it was?"

Kit shook her head. "Kat dropped our night goggles from a branch and broke 'em," she admitted, shooting her twin a disapproving look to which he simply shrugged. "It was dark in the forest and we didn't want to get too close. Monkian heard us after she left as it is."

Kat laughed. "The idiot thought we were Jackalman."

"Did you hear what they said?" Snarf prompted.

Kit nodded. "Some of it. Our audio stuff was still working pretty good."

"And?" Panthro and Snarf questioned in unison.

Kit and Kat exchanged a worried glance, prolonging the information, which annoyed Panthro quite a bit. "Maybe something's going on with Felina that we don't know about, but they were talking about her having a baby like they were planning…something."

Some sort of mix of anger and fear shot through Panthro. Whatever they had planned, he swore, they wouldn't get very far. He'd see to that.

Without a word, he left the others behind and bounded back up to the control room. Panthro took his seat before the telescreen. He focused in on the forest beyond the plains in front of the Lair, and sure enough the infrared scanners picked up four lumps of Mutant-shaped heat in the limbs there. A crooked smile came on Panthro's lips as he readied the Balista. Fire was his first thought, but then he didn't want to risk sparking a forest fire.

"Let's cool you off," he muttered while punching a sequence of buttons. Sitting back in the chair and locking his fingers together behind his head, he prepared to watch the show.

Moments later, scanners still focused on the forest, he saw their forms scrambling – he surmised they could see the Balista preparing to launch - but it was too late. A huge ball of ice and snow came catapulting out of the Balista, hitting its mark true.

The act was cathartic, but Panthro knew it was the least of what they'd get if they dared plot to harm Lion-O's offspring or any other cub to bless the Thundercats' clan. Panthro didn't begrudge them much a beef with the grown Cats, but harming cubs was particularly disturbing to him, and the Code be damned, he'd personally break every last Mutant in two if ever they harmed a child while he was alive to do anything about it.

Felina retreated to her bathroom. She was sick again, all right, but it was a slightly different sort. The kind of sick born of panic when one's shakily built wall of denial just came crumbling down. She could deny it no longer, or even debate the question. Everyone knew it and truthfully, so did she. The miracle had happened and she was going to be a mother by early spring.

She sat on the floor, resting her back against the wall and tried to grasp the gravity of it. At least, everyone else would be happy – it's what they'd all wanted from the beginning and likely why they still insisted tradition should be followed to the letter, culminating in the marriage that was going to now bring forth fruit. That was some kind of consolation. For the moment, she couldn't make sense of the emotional chaos going on within her to know how she felt for sure.

A knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She winced when it was Lion-O's voice coming from the other side of the door. It was no use. She couldn't avoid him for months on end so Felina bid him enter if only to get it over with.

He took a seat on the floor beside her without comment, and the couple simply remained in their own quiet contemplation for some time. The silence wasn't as awkward as most. No, Felina felt like they had some sort of unspoken understanding, bonded in the same swirl of mixed emotion and the knowledge that their lives were about to change again irrevocably.

It struck her then that he hadn't suspected her state at all when he came to her before hinting at second chances like she had thought, and on one hand she felt badly for dismissing him so coldly. At the time her defensiveness was a reaction to perceived pity from him, as she'd assumed Snarf had brought his theory to Lion-O and he was there just to make up with her on the basis of her condition.

For a moment, her spirits lifted at the thought that his effort had been truly genuine and devoid of ulterior motive. But that was soon replaced by a reminder of that night on Hook Mountain, his words so final and her heart so broken. Anger swelled as she thought of what nerve he had to come crawling back to her later, as if he saw nothing wrong with doing something so devastating just to take it back later because once again, it was what suited him. Felina was not ready to open herself back up to that kind of hurt again. No, she couldn't deal with that now.

She was aware of his eyes on her, and a moment later felt the warmth of his hand encompass one of hers, which had been resting on the cool tile floor beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

His tone was genuine and when she turned to look at him, saw only concern in his face. Her anger faded, and she was surprised to find herself so willing to show her vulnerable side to him.

"I'm scared," she admitted bluntly, punctuating the statement with a nervous laugh.

A jittery smile formed on his lips. "Me, too." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll always be here for you. For both of you."

For once, she had no doubt he meant that. She simply nodded.

"Are you happy?" Felina asked suddenly, it being somehow urgent for her to know that the news pleased him in some way. After all, it had been his idea to try in the first place.

"I wish you and I were happier together, but I'm happy about the news. I really did want to start a family with you."

She looked straight ahead and achieved some kind of odd hybrid of laughter and tears as a response. "I'm sorry," she told him, apologizing for her reaction. "I'm a mess lately."

He chanced pulling he close clasping her in a sort of cautious, platonic embrace. For her part, she didn't resist or complain, but simply enjoyed the comfort and contact – it seemed to be what she needed to soothe her mind at the moment. He only pulled back when she found herself laughing again.

"What?"

She was still chuckling a bit even as she wiped away stray tears.

"Nothing," she assured him, not wanting to share with him the fact that they were sitting on the floor in front of the toilet was somehow not anything like she'd imagined this moment unfolding. Felina was learning a lot of things had gone in ways she never could have imagined, so she was growing used to it – even learning to laugh in spite of it.

"You are a good friend. Thank you," she added with sincerity, now suddenly thankful he'd followed her there. He was, she reminded herself, a good soul. No matter what, he wouldn't abandon her and she felt very foolish for worrying she'd go through it alone. Being friends raising a child together might not be so bad after all.

Lion-O smiled down at her, seemingly at a loss for words.

* * *

We are on a rock, spinning silently  
But I'm safe when you're here with me  
These questions I'm asking, they've been haunting me  
I need some security, can't you see?  
Her love was like a fountain rushing and pouring down  
The darkness is putting out the light in me  
She's a well to be dug, she's a university  
A cosmic library - wait and see 

We are on a rock, spinning silently  
Won't you get close to me  
We are on a rock, spinning in infinity  
Won't you get close to me

Is it my genes that have made me?  
Is it the things I took, is it the things I said  
Does karma rule?  
Well if there's a God well can you hear me now?  
I am crying out, hoping you know  
And in my baby's arms I need no faith  
I need no words to define myself  
And when I'm holding you, light rushing through  
I wanna make it now, safe and straight

We are on a rock, spinning silently  
Baby get a hold of me  
We are on a rock, spinning in infinity  
Baby consoling me

Oh I don't know when the fear's going to end  
I don't know if my prayers are received - the ones I send  
(We are on a rock, spinning silently)  
I can't live in pain and fear  
(We are on a rock, spinning in infinity)  
Oh I see so much joy and it makes me scared  
(We are on a rock, spinning silently)  
Oh I don't know if my prayers are received, until the end  
(We are on a rock, spinning in infinity)  
Oh baby I don't know where I'm going  
All I know is that I need you as a friend

-- Science of Silence, Richard Ashcroft


End file.
